Sonic's dueling life
by duel king sonic
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog is a teenager living in Athens,Greece. He and his friends play the worldwide known cardgame duel monsters. But during one of their duels they awaken an ancient god who in turn will lead them to many adventures, give them wonderful memories and feelings and put Sonic in the path to adulthood
1. Chapter 1

DAWN OF THE BLACKWINGS

Chapter 1; The beginning

At a duel runner shop

"No, not good enough" Sonic thought.

He took a look at the next runner.

"No, the color sucks" He thought.

And the next one.

"Too low horsepower. Darn it. Isn't there any good enough duel runner in here?" He said inside him.

The owner saw Sonic's disappointment.

"Don't worry young man. Take it easy. The runner will pick you at the same time you pick it." He said and left.

Sonic took a moment to think these words and continued. He couldn't get disappointed yet. After all the shop "Speed's core" was huge. Surely, there had to be a runner that would fit him. And at that very moment he saw it. A red runner at the color of fire with an arrow at the shape of a lightning at the sides. Its nose was sharp which would reduce the wind resistance. And at its back was printed the name "Furious Flame". It was perfect every way and the price was logical.

"Excuse me" he shouted "I'm interested in this one please"

The owner arrived in a flash.

"Oh,this one. You 're lucky. I have it in discount for the next 4 days. It is yours for 400 euros" He said.

"Ok, I 'll buy it" Sonic responded

Then the owner brought him a contract. Sonic singed it and paid for it plus an extra 50 euros for fuel. Afterwards he received the runner at the garage of the shop. He decided to test it right away. When he put the engine on a sound similar to the roar of a lion echoed in the entire garage.

"Wow, the sound of the engine is just awesome." He thought.

When the owner opened the garage gate he sped up in the blink of an eye.

"Thanks!" he shouted once he passed near the owner.

Immediately he headed to the closest runner highway. He couldn't wait to duel other duelists he would encounter there. It was 5PM. The time when duelists went out and searched for opponents or to hang out with friends. It was even possible that he would encounter his friend Knuckles the Echidna. At this time of day usually he was out trashing other duelists he encountered.

Sonic and his friends, Miles "Tails" Prowers, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and his eternal rival and friend Jet the hawk all lived in Athens, capital of Greece. All of them, and for some reason Sonic specifically, were known as some of Greece's top duelists. They started playing the game Duel Monsters ever since it came out when they were 7 years old. As years went by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles met Amy and Jet and they were a team now. Sonic's deck was blackwings and his ace was Black-Winged Dragon, Tails had a deck of his own creation which didn't belong to any meta of the game with his own ace being Red Nova Dragon, Knuckles was using Elemental heroes, Amy plants and Jet had 2 decks a cyber dragon deck and a samurai deck with the samurais as his main deck. They had learnt to enjoy the game from the depths of their soul and encouraged the other duelists to play for fun. They also participated in various dueling tournaments held all over Greece. In every single one Sonic ended up in the first place receiving tons of cards and money prizes that he shared with his friends. And now he had his very own runner. That way he could duel while riding his runner to increase the feeling of joy he received whenever he dueled.

It was only 5 minutes ever since he entered the motorway and saw Knuckles' duel runner, the so-called Black Blade on the horizon. He accelerated and overtook a duelist who, as it seemed, had just lost. He went near Knuckles.

"Hello Knucks" he greeted him.

"Well, well if it isn't Sonic. I see you finally got your license" Knuckles greeted back.

"You bet I did. Wanna take me on? I really want to see what this baby can do." Sonic said challenging Knuckles to a duel.

"Well the guys I dueled before barely even resisted me. I really need some challenge."

"Well then, there's only one thing to say Knucks. Let's duel!" Sonic shouted triggering the duel mode of his runner.

"Let's see how this will turn out." Knuckles said smiling.

They each drew 5 cards and Sonic as the winner of his last duel with Knuckles took the first move.

"It's my turn. Draw. I activate the continuous spell, Black Whirlwind. Next I summon blackwing-shura the blue flame in attack mode. Next my whirlwind activates so I can add a blackwing monster card from my hand to my deck with less attack points than the one which was just summoned. Shura's attack points are 1800 so I add the 1100 atk point blackwing-Breeze the zephyr to my hand. That activates Breeze's effect. When it is added to my hand in a way other than drawing I can summon it immediately. Also I special summon from my hand blackwing-bora the spear. As you know it can be summoned from my hand if I control at least one face-up blackwing. Now I tune the level 3 tuner Breeze the zephyr with the lever 4 bora the spear to synchro summon blackwing Armor Master".

"Right off the bat. I expected nothing less from you Sonic"

"I 'll place 2 cards face down and now it's your move Knuckles."

"Here I come. Draw. Perfect. I activate polymerization to fuse king of the swamp who can be substituted for any fusion material with elemental hero necroshade to summon elemental hero absolute zero in attack mode. Then I activate necroshade's effect in my graveyard. Once per duel I can summon an elemental hero that requires tributes without any tributes so say hello to elemental hero bladedge. Ready or not, here I come. Absolute zero attack and destroy Armor master."

"Come on Knucks you sure can do better. Go! The trap Negate Attack. I don't have to say what it does besides it also end your battle phase."

"Darn. Ok I set 2 cards and end my turn as well"

"Too obvious Knuckles. You wanted to KO your absolute zero to have its effect destroy all my monsters when it leaves the field. And I won't be surprised if one of your set cards was de-fusion." Sonic said smiling with an "evil" look on his face. 

"That's why he is a worthy opponent. He completely reads his foe's moves" Knuckles thought smiling as well. "Bring it on Sonic."

"Don't mind if I do. My turn. Draw. I activate the spell blackwing feathers. For every blackwing with a different name on my field I draw a card. I have bora and armor master so 2 cards. And what cards! I summon blackwing elphin the raven in attack mode. I'm sure you know his effect right?"

"Yes. 1 monster on my field switches battle modes. And yes you summoned it without tributing although it's level 6 due to controlling at least 1 blackwing."

"Exactly. So bladedge is not so edgy anymore as he goes to defense mode. Afterwards due to the effect of black whirlwind I add to my hand blackwing kalut the moon shadow. Now it's time for some damage. Bora attack bladedge."

"I know what you re aiming for. Go! De fusion!"

"Knew it" Sonic thought

"I break absolute zero back to king of the swamp and necroshade. And through this absolute zero's effect is triggered. He left the field so he blows yours up."

"As I said earlier I predicted that. You 're trying to destroy 3 monsters, enough to trigger the trap Starlight road"

"Here it comes" Knuckles whispered.

My trap negates an effect that wuld destroy 2 or more cards on my field. Also it calls upon my field the mighty stardust dragon!"

Stardust appeared.

"Now on with the battle. But bora's target switches. Now it is king of the swamp!"

King of the swamp was killed off instantly.

"Darn" ( Knuckles LP 7400)

"Next elphin will attack and destroy necroshade. And armor master will deal with bladedge."

Now knuckles was defenseless.

"Stardust dragon. Attack with cosmic flare!"

"AAAH" (Knuckles LP 4900)

"I'll throw down a set card and call it a turn Knucks"

"My turn. Excellent. Now I can fight back. I summon elemental hero prisma. His effect allows me to choose a fusion monster in my extra deck. Then I choose 1 fusion material for this in my deck and toss it in the graveyard. I choose elemental hero avian. Next I play my trap. Call of the haunted . It brings bladedge back to the field next I play super polymerization. By discarding 1 card from my hand I fuse my prisma and your stardust dragon."

"Uh oh. That's bad."

"That's the least bad you can say it is. For I fusion summon elemental hero great tornado. As you sure know he halves the attack points of all your monsters. Next I play miracle fusion to remove from my graveyard prisma and bladedge to summon elemental hero the shining. And as if he was enough he gains 300 attack points for every removed elemental hero so he has 3200 hundred. What was it you said earlier? Time for some damage? You were absolutely right. Great tornado. Send stardust dragon to the stars."

Stardust was defeated with halved attack (Sonic LP 6450)

"Now I attack elphin the raven with the shining".

Elphin was killed as well (Sonic LP 5450)

"Ok Sonic get out of this mess, if you can that is"

"Oh you bet I will. Specifically this turn I'll win."

"Bring it then"

"Consider it brought! Draw. Exactly what I needed. Dark Hole!"

"Leave it to you to draw the card you need in a pinch. But I activate the effect of the shining. When it is destroyed I add 2 removed heroes to my hand. Welcome back prisma and bladedge." Knuckles said smiling

"Ok Knucks It end here. I play my own call of the haunted to bring back elphin the raven. Next I summon blackwing kalut the moon shadow and add due to whirlwind effect to my hand blackwing oroshi the squal and since I control a blackwing monster he appears on the field as well.

"Oh no!" Knuckles said with wide open eyes "A level 1 tuner and a level 7 non tuner? Are you…?"

"That's right Knuckles. Say hello to my ace. I tune the level 1 tuner blackwing oroshi the squal with level 7 not tuner blackwing armor master to bring for the mighty Black-Winged Dragon!"

"I was hoping I could win before he appeared. Well… looks like good game well played Sonic."

"Precisely. Elphin the first hit is yours. Attack!"

"Dah" Knuckles said when attacked.(Knuckles LP 2700)

"Black-winged time for the finale. Attack with Black Blazing stream!"

"AAAAAH"(Knuckles LP 0)

"Damn. That's why you 're the best dude."

"Thanks Knucks. Huh?"

"What?"

"Message from Amy. She writes "At the usual place in 10 min. We 're waiting" Cool. I really wanted to run with this baby even more."

"Ok then. Next stop; Duelist's haunt."

"Let's go. Try catching up to me." Sonic said accelerating.

And they both headed to their favorite meeting place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; When the unexpected happens

Sonic and Knuckles arrived at the Duelist's haunt and saw the others waiting for him outside at the parking.

"Hey guys" they said while removing their helmets"

"Wow! Sonic? Is that really you?" Tails said

"Where did you get this gorgeous speed machine?"

"I just bought it. Pretty cheap and fast as the wind." Sonic answered with a smile.

"Man I'm so jealous" Amy said smiling "I want one myself but my parents just say it's too dangerous."

"Don't worry Ames. They will change their mind sooner or later. And even if they don't after you turn 18 you will have the right to get one" Sonic said.

"Well I guess waiting wouldn't hurt. Come on guys let's go in." Amy said walking towards the door.

They went inside and sat at their usual place. Then they started discussing about the possible changes in the dueling meta and the banlist, the duels they saw last night on TV in the pro league tournaments and their plans on how they would take on a professional duelist.

At the end of the discussion for the tactics vs the pro duelists..

"Well this strategy could work Jet but the only problem is that you need a bit of a good hand to work." Tails noticed looking at Jet's samurai deck.

"I know but I've tested the balance by drawing a hand back home and I mostly draw what I need" Jet replied.

"Sonic what do you think?" Tails asked him

"I can't really say it's up to the balance of the deck, the duelist's luck and his belief in his deck" Sonic answered while taking a look at Jet's deck himself.

"By the way guys you remember that this year's Greece duel cup is only 2 weeks away right?" Amy asked them

"Of course we do Ames. I can't wait." Sonic said.

"Oh Oh guys now you reminded me. Do you know what will be the award this year? Knuckles said excited

"No I heard nothing like this what will it be?" Jet asked

"The world champion announced live on TV that he would be in Greece these days so he would do the honor to the winner to give him a title match and regardless of the result he will personally give the winner an ultra rare card" Knuckles said without taking a breath.

"Really?! The world champion himself?"Sonic said surprised and excited

"Oh the champion" Tails said in a weird tone

"Dude nobody even knows who he is or how he duels. He duels with a deck made exactly 1 hour before the match so noone knows his true strength" Jet said.

"Really? Pretty weird I would say. " Amy said " I mean why would he hide his personality or his power? A champion should show himself and his power. Hiding could make people think he is a coward."

"Hey not a coward ok? That's too much!" Tails said angrily while approaching Amy's face

"Woah chill Tails. What's gotten into you?" Sonic grabbed his arm and dragging him back to his seat.

"I mean why is he a coward? Couldn't he be hiding to create an atmosphere of mystery to entertain his fans? Tails said looking down

"Well you have a point. Anyway we should train everyday now. It's a huge chance for us guys." Sonic said.

"Um not me I won't participate this time I have to travel to Thessaloniki during these days. My uncle had to arrange his wedding at these days" Tails said sad.

"Oh too bad dude. You know what? I'm sure I can persuade the champion to stay for some days in order for you to have a title match with him." Sonic said

"Thanks Sonic. Woah it's getting late. I promised to be home by 9 my father wants me to have a look at his car. It has a problem, Should we pay guys or are you gonna stick around more?"

"Nah I gotta go as well" Knuckles said

"Me too" Jet said as well'

"Ok then let's pay so we can leave" Sonic said.

5 minutes later they were all at the parking. Sonic was about to ride his runner when…

"Sonic!" Amy shouted

"What's wrong Amy?" he replied

"Nothing I just am in some duel mood right now"

"OOOh I see where this is going. Then I accept your challenge" he said smiling

They triggered their duel disks

"Let's duel!" They shouted.

"Ladies first. I draw. I set a monster face down and end my turn"

"Ok then. My turn. Draw. I summon blackwing bora the spear. Attack her set monster. Don't think you'll escape damage. Bora pierces through it.

"Ah my set monster is big eye." (Amy LP 7300)

"But now it's effect activates. I check the top five cards of my deck and put them back at any order I like."

"I lay one face down card. Your move Ames."

"My turn. Draw. Time for my real strategy. I summon forth witch of the black rose. Her effect activates. I draw the top card of my deck and show it to you. If it's not a monster card both it and the witch are destroyed."

"Impressive. This card comes with a gamble and since it has to be activated while you control no cards it can either save you or bring your defeat. But with big eye you made sure to avoid it" Sonic said impressed

"Thank you. Now I draw the botanical lion. And next I activate double summon in order to normal summon once again. Come forth, Twilight rose knight! And due to his effect he isjoined by a level 4 or lower plant type monster in my hand like my lion. Oh and by the way botanical lion gains 300 attack points for each and every plant on the field including itself. So it has 2100 attack points!"

"Uh oh that's gonna hurt" Sonic said

"Indeed. Lion take out that bird."

"Darn" (Sonic LP 7600)

"Witch and knight direct attack him"

"AAAH" (Sonic LP 4900)

"I ll set 1 card and now I tune my level 3 tuner twilight rose knight with my lever 4 non tuner botanical lion!"

"Already her ace?" Sonic thought

"Arise Black Rose Dragon! And with that you defense is sealed. For if you set a monster I ll remove my lion from the graveyard so my dragon will force it into attack mode and make its attack 0. This time I'll be the winner Sonic."

"I'm honestly speechless. You caught me off guard so easily. I guess I have to get serious then "

"Get serious please. I want this victory to be perfect. Turn end"

"Let's get things going. My turn. Draw. I activate mystical space typhoon. You set card is destroyed."

"Hmph it was sakuretsu armor"

"Next I summon blackwing shura the blue flame. And because I have a blackwing on the field gale springs in."

"Oh come on. Not gale!"

"Oh yes gale. His effect halves your dragon's attack so now it's only 1200 ATK"

"Grr. I'll still win."

"We'll see. Shura thash the rose dragon"

"Ah"(Amy LP 6800)

"Due to him destroying a monster I can invite a 1500 atk or less blackwing to join the party so I pick kalut the moon shadow. And by discarding a kalut from my hand, the attack points of kalut who is on the field are increased by 1400 so he has 2800. Kalut get rid of the witch."

"AAAh" (Amy LP 5700)

"Next gale direct attack"

"AAh"(Amy LP 4400)

"You re out of monsters to attack with."

"Not even close. I play my trap urgent tuning. Now I can synchro summon monster during the battle phase. I tune the level 3 tuner gale the whirlwhind with the level 3 non tuner kalut the moon shadow to synchro summon blackwing armed wing. Of course he gets an attack too. GO!"

"Oh NO! AAH" (Amy LP 2100)

"I lay 1 card play blackwing feathers to draw 2 cards since I have 2 blackwings with different names out finally I set 1 more card face down. I end my turn. So Ames you still planning to win?"

"Obviously" She said smiling "Although you're just amazingly strong. Like if you're chosen by the cards or something. Even when you are in a pinch you turn the tables instantly and put your opponent in a pinch. That feeling when I duel you. The excitement combined with fear and awe. It is just amazing. Here I come. My turn. Draw. Perfect. I activate my set card Wicked rebirth . So my dragon re-arises. Then I play the spell fake negotiation. Normally my dragon cannot attack this turn. But this card allows you to summon a monster from your deck with its effect negated of level 3 or lower ignoring its summoning conditions and in exchange allows my dragon to attack now."

"Ok then. Come on out blizzard the far north. But before your next move I play the set trap level adjustment. I play any number of life points multiplied by 500 to change the level of a monster by one provided it won't be a tuner so shura goes to level 6"

"I can see your plan to bring forth your ace but it won't work. I activate 2 equip spells. Thorn of malice which equips to black rose dragon and increases his attack by 600 reaching it to 3000. And next I activate shooting star bow ceal equipping it to shura to reduce its attack by 1000. And finally I play the spell punishment of the persistent. If your monster battles mine and it's not destroyed it's attack is lowered by 800 once and my monster's allowed to attack one more time "

"But wait your thorn spell protects my monster from destruction when the equipped monster battles so that means…"

"In the first battle you will take 2200 damage and in the next with a shura with 0 attack points 3000 that means you lose!"

Sonic's eyes opened wide "NO!"

"Yes first attack black rose dragon."

"AAAAAH" (Sonic LP 2700)

"Can I really beat Sonic?" Amy thought looking at him.

"I play my last set card jar of greed. It allows me to draw 1 card."

"Hmmm will it save you?" Amy asked smiling

"Only my cards know the answer. But I will trust them. Draw."

"So?"

Sonic was just staring at the card he drew not making any move

"Looks like I win Sonic" Amy said "Black rose finish this!"

"Too bad Amy" Sonic said smiling

"Huh?"

"The card I drew was Kuriboh!"

"No way." She said in shock

"By discarding him to the graveyard I'm saved from battle damage once. Heh heh you almost made it" Sonic praised her while still smiling

"I knew it was not over" she thought inside of her smiling as well "Ok then Sonic but still next turn I win. Beat me now or surrender."

"I never surrender. And yeah I will beat you this turn cause all I need is here in my hand."

"Go then."

"My turn. Draw. Here I go. I tune my level 2 tuner blizzard the far north with my level 6 non tuner shura the blue flame to summon my own ace the almighty Black-Winged dragon!"

Black-winged appeared with a roar causing Amy's heart to race from excitement.

"Here it is."

"Now I activate the magic card power search . I search my deck for an equip spell and add it to my hand but if I play that spell this turn I take 2000 points of damage. I add to my hand the equip spell megamorth!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes. And I activate it equipping it with my black-winged dragon. Normally this card would halve the attack points of my dragon since I have more life points than you. But the power search's effect kicks in dealing me 2000 damage. AAH."(Sonic LP 700)

"But now I have less points than you so my dragon's points double to 5600!"

"Darn I was so close too."

"Indeed you were Ames but it ends now. Black-Winged Dragon attack Black Rose Dragon with Black Blazing stream and end this duel!"

"Looks like he wins again Amy said closing her eyes smiling. But then…

Once the attack was launched the black rose started roaring and attacked as well.

"What's going on?" She said when she saw it

"A defending monster doesn't defend itself as a hologram. Unless there is an effect that will save it." Sonic said

"I didn't play anything"

"Then what..?" but he didn't manage to complete that phrase.

The dragons' beams collided and instead of black rose's beam being redirected towards him a huge shining ball of light was created

"What's this?! Tails said looking at it

"DON'T ASK WHAT IT IS! TAKE COVER!" Knuckles screamed running behind a car. Tails and Jet followed him.

"Sonic, Amy don't just stand there RUUUN!" Jet screamed at them.

"I can't" Sonic said "I can't move my feet"

"Me neither!" said Amy scared

"Amy close your eyes! Sonic screamed

She closed them. Sonic closed them as well and covered his head.

"What will happen now? He thought scared..

Some seconds later

"Sonic?" Amy's voice echoed.

"Amy where are you?"

"Right in front of you. Open your eyes."

Sonic opened his eyes.

"Woah where are we?"

"Looks like a plain to me"

"How did we get here?"

"I don't know but I still can't move"

"Now that you mention it me neither."

"LOOK!"

Sonic looked above him. The sky was gone. The whole place started to melt. Instantly it reformed into a burned land.

"What happened here?" Sonic wondered

"No clue. Hey look it's you!"

"WHAT?!" he looked at his left where Amy was pointing and saw a figure that honestly looked awfully similar to him with him where 4 others staring at a hooded person. The last one raised his hand and summoned a dark giant figure that looked like a dragon and attacked the one who looked like Sonic. He tried to stop the attack with a monster of his own but the monster was destroyed and he collapsed. His comrades with tears in his eyes, 2 boys and 2 girls raised their hands which started glowing and summoned a gigantic dragon who annihilated the evil dragon turning the hooded stranger in dust. Then the 4 remaining stood atop of their friend's dead body while one of the girls started crying on top of him. Sonic and Amy where moved.

"We have to help them."

"Sonic I don't think this is real."

"How do you..?" But then she saw Amy trying to pick a some ash from the ground but her hand went right through it. And at that moment the orb pf light reappeared"

"COVER YOUR EYES!" Sonic said again

Some seconds later again

They were in the middle of their duel again when they looked at their dragons they saw black rose's beam being redirected and striking him causing Amy to lose the duel.

"Sonic! Amy! Are you ok?" Tails said running at them.

"Yeah we're fine." Amy said

"I think there must have been some kind of malfunction in the holographic system." Knuckles said examining their duel disks.

"And the weirdest thing was that we had some kind of a vision."

"A vision?" Tails asked

They described them the vision. Tails' eyes opened wide for a second but immediately he said "Maybe your mind picked random memories and formed some kind of hallucination through that ball of light"

"Well I don't know it looked very real. Anyways let's just split guys I think we need some rest" Sonic suggested.

"That may be the best. Ok then guys see ya he said and left.

"Bye Sonic" Amy said

"Bye" said Jet

"Bye" said Knuckles and Sonic together while riding their duel runners

They accelerated without talking. When they reached at a turn where they would split they said goodbye and took their ways.

Sonic arrived home and went inside.

"Hey sweet-heart. How did your first day on the road go? Said his mom

"Just fine mom but I'm exhausted I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Wait Sonic I forgot. This arrived for you."

"What is it?"

"A letter and an invitation to the Greece duel cup. It said that this year only the top 8 winners of tournaments all around Greece will participate."

"Oh interesting. Ok then I'll start strategy building tomorrow. Good night"

He went at his room, closed the door, turned the lights off and laid on his bed. Looking at the ceiling he tried to find some way to explain what he and Amy saw. Minutes later he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; the ancient dragon god, Lunar dragon

2 days before the duel cup

Sonic was exhausted. It had been 12 days after the vision he had during his duel with Amy and ever since he was trying to find some explanation about it. According to Tails there must have been a holographic malfunction and their minds picked random memories and formed an illusion. But Sonic was sure there was more to it. First was that figure that looked like him. That guy was killed. What did this mean? That whatever awaited Sonic in his future was death? He had sworn that this future wouldn't occur.

After this was Tails' theory. That random memories formed that vision. He never had any memory like this in his life. He had a discussion about this with Amy 3 days after that event.

FLASHBACK STARTS

"Hi Ames"

"Hi Sonic"

They met randomly when Amy went to buy some things from a super market for her mother and came across Sonic sitting at the pavement lost in his thoughts. She sat next to him.

"Man, you look tired. Didn't you get any sleep lately?"

"Well.. to tell the truth I can't sleep."

"Why's that?" she said

"I'm trying to find a logical explanation about that vision we saw. I'm sure it was more than just an illusion. And I also see the same thing when I manage to fall asleep. Only now I saw it a bit differently than before."

"What difference was there?"

" The day after the vision I saw the exact same thing only I was the guy who was attacked by the dragon. When the blast hit me I woke up due to the shock. And the next night. I was at a temple. I couldn't see who I was but I walked in and then I saw I was followed by 5 more people 3 more boys and 2 girls. I couldn't see their faces clearly but I'm 60% sure that one of the girls was you."

"Me?" She asked surprised

"I think so. Then I and the other guys raised our hands and some weird scars in our right hands started shining. Then the wall in front of us started shining as well revealing the picture of what I think was the dragon that turned that bad guy to dust. And suddenly I was transferred again to the place where I was attacked."

"Did you have that dream yesterday?"

"No"

"I had read a book about this once. A kid was seeing dreams. Those dreams where 1 dream broken into pieces and every night a new part was added but backwards. First he saw the ending and slowly he saw the whole dream like a movie putting always a new part at the beginning. Following that dream he managed to stop some devil rituals that were occurring in his school by his professors."

"You believe that occult garbage?"

"No it's just a story. But if you were watching it every night then maybe using the same way we could solve the mystery. But maybe this case is different. But what if more dreams come but without a pattern?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and act when the time comes to act."

"Maybe it is the best thing to do right now. But for now cheer up Sonic. I'm sure we'll find a clue sooner or later. I gotta go now. See you!" Amy said then gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek and left. Sonic stayed lost in his thoughts for some minutes and then went home as well.

FLASHBACK END

After that day Sonic decided to let it go and challenged Jet in a duel. They met at the closest duel training field and began. Sonic forgot the vision and his dreams for some minutes. But then it all came back to haunt him again. For exactly before the end..

FLASHBACK STARTS

"It's over Jet. I win"

"Come at me then"

"I'm coming. Black-Winged attack Legendary six samurai Shi En and finish this duel! Black blazing stream!"

Black-Winged unleashed a beam of dark energy at Shi En. Exactly before the beam hit the samurai, slaying him he raised his sword and held it in a way that when the beam hit the sword it split into 2 failing to hit him.

"What the….?" Jet said

"Oh no! It's exactly what happened between me and Amy. Jet when that ball of light appears close your eyes!"

Shi En then jumped and tried to annihilate Black-Winged. Black-Winged used his claw to counter the sword. When they collapsed the light ball appeared

"Here it comes Jet!"

"What in the world?"

And everything turned black.

Some seconds earlier Sonic opened his eyes and saw that guy again who looked like him and another one of the team in his dreams talking outside, as he noticed afterwards, of a gigantic ancient temple in the middle of nowhere. The one they were talking to looked like some kind of a priest. This time he noticed he could move, so after persuading Jet they went closer and tried to look at the faces of those who were talking. Sonic looked closer and noticed but without being surprised for some reason that the one Amy said looked like him, did not just look like him. It was an exact copy of him. On the other hand Jet was in shock.

"These guys look exactly like us. What is going on here?"

"Shh I'm trying to listen." Sonic said angry

They approached even more and realized that since they were invisible they could go as close as they liked. They stood next to their copies and started listening.

"This time it is serious" Sonic copy said "He turned against us"

"Are you sure?" The priest asked

"I was there too. He threw a knife at Sonic and left"

At the sound of Sonic's name, the present copies of Sonic and Jet where shocked.

"So these guys even have the same names as us?" Jet asked

"What else am I going to discover?" Sonic thought not answering.

"What are the others planning to do?" the priest asked

"Knuckles said he wants to leave to become a treasure hunter again. Amy and Wave want to leave this place and don't care where they go. Also all 3 of them want their scars removed." The past Jet answered.

"It is impossible to remove the lunar dragon scars. They're destined to have them forever. About their choices we can't do anything. And you? What are you 2 planning to do now?"

"What happened to our friend is my fault and I must make up for it. I'll stay and fight him." Sonic said

Present Sonic and Jet looked at each other.

"Lunar dragon? Scars? What nonsense is this ?"

"Forget it for now and listen" Sonic said.

"You can't fight him on your own. He'll kill you." Past Jet said

"I don't care. I am not gonna run from what I did. I'm gonna fight."

"Then I'll fight with you."

"No Jet. Go and hide somewhere far away."

"I won't let you choose for me."

"You sure are stubborn." Sonic said smiling

"Ok then." The priest entered the conversation "I'll grant you the leadership of the signed ones. May the lunar dragon save you from this storm young hedgehog"

"Thanks"

At that moment the place melted and they returned to the duel. This time Black-Winged attacked Shi En and wasn't countered. The duel ended with Sonic's victory.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Sonic wasn't sure anymore for anything. And the worst the previous day.

FLASHBACK STARTS

In a duel with Knuckles..

"I'm finishing it. Black-Winged use your Black blazing stream to attack divine neos!" Sonic shouted.

And as he expected Neos countered as well with his legendary strike attack much to Knuckles' surprise.

"Another malfunction?" He asked.

"You'll see" Sonic said calm.

But they never saw the past. For instead of a light ball, the attacks created an explosion. At that moment the field was covered with smoke. Sonic raised his right hand to cover his mouth and nose and suddenly he felt like someone sliced his hand right above his wrist. He let out a cry of pain and heard Knuckles making a cry of pain as well. When the smoke was cleared their monsters where gone and Knuckles had lost. But their right arms were not the same anymore. Sonic saw a scar in his right hand shining in an open blue color which reminded him of a dragon's head. He went close to Knuckles and saw in his arm a scar that looked like a foot. And when the shine left they saw in shock that their arms where really sliced. A second later the scars were healed but in their place was a blue line that had the shape of a dragon's head and foot. They left without exchanging a word. When Sonic reached home..

"Hello sweet-heart. What would you want for…. SONIC! WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR HAND?!"

"Mom I can't explain right now but when the time comes I promise I'll tell you everything."

"NO YOU WILL SPEAK NOW! YOU WERE AGAINST TATTOOS! WHY DID YOU GO AND HAVE ONE MADE IN YOUR ARM?"

"MOTHER PLEASE I AM TELLING YOU I CAN'T TELL YOU RIGHT NOW OK?" Sonic screamed in rage.

His mother looked down and left. Later that evening he heard her talking with Knuckles', Amy's and Jet's mothers. They had a tattoo as well. That was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep.

FLASHBACK ENDS

And in the present day Sonic met with Amy and Jet and saw their arms. They really had similar marks to him and Knuckles. Amy had an arm and Jet 2 wings. They said that they were just chilling in their rooms and suddenly they felt their hand being sliced. They let out a cry of pain and when they saw their arms those scars where there and then changed into marks. Of course their parents thought they were tattoos. Sonic just left. He felt he was going crazy. He didn't believe in supernatural things. But he couldn't deny it either. Scars. Dragon marks. Visions of him and his friends in the past. He looked outside the window trying to make an explanation when suddenly.

"So we meet again." An unknown voice said

Sonic jumped and turned and then he felt he was going to faint. In front of him was the priest he saw in his vision. He wasn't sure if he was seeing things when the priest talked.

"Don't get scared young man."

"You're… you're that priest I saw."

"Precisely."

"So who are you?"

"I am a priest of the ancient god who keeps the very harmony of this planet. And his name is…"

"The lunar dragon" Sonic said with wide open eyes

"Exactly"

"Why me and my friends?"

"You 6 were chosen to be the warriors of the lunar dragon. But one of you rebelled. I can't tell you who. But your spirits continued living in many times and ages were you existed as friend rivals and enemies. Noone of the previous Sonics was able to save him from the darkness in his heart. But maybe you can. I see something different inside of you though I can't tell what it is."

"And what about these? Sonic said showing his mark " if I save him will they be removed?"

"No. But they will grant you power beyond anything you've ever imagined. The one who rebelled is also scarred and he is the one who wants the leadership of the singed ones. You must beat him and save him from the most dangerous enemy. Himself"

" But how do I do that if I have no idea who he is?"

The priest started disappearing.

"Wait don't leave me I need answers."

"The answers will come Sonic. Just wait." The priest said before vanishing completely.

Sonic immediately opened his laptop and gathered his friends in an internet team chat on camera. He told them about what he saw and Jet told them of the vision he had with Sonic. Amy and Knuckles believed them. Unlike Tails.

"You expect me to believe this crap?" he asked angrily

"How can you deny that,Tails? You have proof from all of us" Amy said

"It was all a trick your minds played on you. As for Sonic he just needs sleep. He must have been daydreaming."

"Tails I'm not crazy ok?!" Sonic answered back.

"I never said that. I said you just need some rest. So do I. I have a journey in a few days so I'm leaving now. Bye bye" he said

"Bye bye" the others said disappointed.

Each one left afterwards every 5 minutes. Sonic decided to take some sleep since tomorrow he had to go to the duel dome of Athens where the tournament would be hosted and sing in for it. He fell asleep in seconds and had no dream during that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; the "lucky" professional

Sonic was awake. But he didn't open his eyes. He prayed for all he had lived the last 13 days was a bad dream. He opened his eyes and looked at his right arm. The dragon head mark was right there. Deciding to just discuss this with his friends later, he dressed up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. His mother was there.

"Morning mom" Sonic said

She didn't answer.

"Mom well.. about this" he said showing his mark "I have an explanation but it is supernatural."

"Supernatural? Just admit you went and had a tattoo."

"It is not a tattoo. Touch it."

She touched expecting to feel the strings from which tattoos where made. But it was one with Sonic's hand.

"Ok then go and wash it off"

"I can't. It is not a drawing. My hand was sliced. Under the lines of the mark is my healed skin."

"How can you expect me to believe that?" she asked.

"I don't. I just want you to trust me."

She didn't answer again.

Sonic finished his breakfast some minutes after his conversation with his mother and rode the Furious Flame to the duel dome. On the way he looked at the sky thinking about the words of the priest. He reached the dome after a ride of 30 minutes parked his duel runner outside and went inside. His friends were there.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Sonic" they responded

"So did you all sign up?"

"Yeah"

"Ok then" he said writing his name in the catalog

"They will reveal the tournament board soon enough. Let's wait so we can see who we'll be facing" Knuckles said

They agreed and waited in the waiting room for 15 minutes discussing about their strategies. Sonic though wasn't concentrated.

"Come on Sonic" Amy said "cheer up we'll get to the bottom of this eventually"

"I don't know guys" he said "the priest said that the signed ones where 6 and we're 4. We're missing 2."

"They will be found eventually. Come on. The board is revealed" Jet said

They walked in front of the board.

"First round is you right off the bat Sonic" Amy noticed.

"And who am I facing?"

"Oh your opponent is Shadow the hedgehog."

"I heard about him once" Knuckles said " they say once in a final he one shotted his opponent. With pure attack power."

"A one shotting deck? Sounds interesting"

"Next round is me" Knuckles said " I'm facing a girl by the name Rouge the bat"

"Never heard of her" they all said

"When do I duel Knuckles?" Amy asked

"Last Amy. Against a guy whose name is Storm the Albatross. And third round is Jet vs…" he stopped speaking and his eyes widened.

"Knucks what's wrong?" Sonic asked

"Jet's opponent's name is… well look for yourselves cause I think I'm losing my mind now.

Jet, Sonic and Amy stood in front of the board and read the name Knuckles showed them. And they felt like they would collapse. It was writing; WAVE THE SWALLOW.

"Wave. That name existed in mine and Jet's vision" Sonic said trying to speak from the shock.

"How can we be sure she is a singed one?" Jet asked.

"You will have to find it out" Sonic answered

"Me? Why me? And how exactly will I do that?"

"If she really is a singed one when she summons a monster that she has a strong bond with her mark will shine." Sonic answered

"ooook although the chance she is is just slim. There may be tons of girls named Wave." Jet said discouraged.

"Relax. We will know soon" Knuckles said "Now let's go for some coffee. My eyes are still closing."

They walked out of the dome and over there was Tails waiting for them.

"Hey guys" he said in low tone.

"Hi Tails" they said.

"Aren't you supposed to be travelling now?" Sonic asked.

"We 're leaving, me and my family, in the afternoon. I knew you would come to the dome to sign up so I came cause I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. But don't take as assign that a I believe these things. I just know I didn't react right"

"it's ok dude" Sonic said smiling.

"Thanks."

"We're going for some coffee. Wanna come along?"

"Sure".

They were about to leave when….

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" said an unfamiliar voice.

The gang turned around and saw a guy dressed with a costume for special occasions and a duel disc in his left arm.

"I can't believe it" the stranger said "I'm finally meeting Sonic the hedgehog"

"Excuse me but do we know each other?"

"No of course not. But I am Joseph Henderrson, a professional duelist. Also known as…."

"The lucky Joe. The legendary duelist who hasn't lost a single coin toss in his dueling lifetime. I've heard about you. So why notice me?"

"The professional world has been interested in your skills ever since you started having those victory streaks all around Greece. They say you're the most likely to face the champion the next days. But I 'm here to prove them wrong."

"You wanna duel me?" Sonic asked

"Obviously. Of course there will be a condition. As a pro I can provide you with almost any card you want and of any rarity. You will name a card and the rarity of this card that you want. If you win the card is yours. If I win I get your Black-Winged dragon and your rights for this tournament."

"Wait. You mean if I lose I can't participate?" Sonic said shocked

"Exactly. But I've heard that you didn't have a single loss in tournaments until now. So.. go ahead and declare a card name."

"Hmmm… Ok. I want chaos emperor dragon-envoy of the end as an ultimate rare!"

"Sonic!" said Amy "this card is forbidden. Furthermore it has been printed only 30 times. What chance is that he has it?"

"Pretty big one little lady" he said opening one deck box and searching through his cards. "Here. The card you declared."

He showed it. Everyone was speechless.

"So will you accept my challenge Sonic the hedgehog?"

"I never back down from a challenge." he said activating his duel disc.

(both) "LET'S DUEL!"

"I'll start this" Sonic said "Draw. I activate black whirlwind. Next I summon blackwing bora the spear. Due to the effect of my whirlwind I add blackwing kalut the moon shadow in my hand. I set 1 card and end my turn."

"My turn then. Draw. I activate the continuous spell card gift and risk. Now as long as this card is on my field your monsters can't be destroyed If they battle but any battle damage is doubled. Furthermore because it was activated you gain 4000 life points."

"Why would you heal me?" Sonic asked (Sonic LP 12000)

"You'll need life points for what's coming. I set a monster and 2 cards face down. Make your move."

"Ok here goes. Draw. I summon blackwing shura the blue flame. The whirlwind's effect gives me another bora the spear. Shura attack that set monster."

"Not so fast. I activate fairy box. I assume you know what it does."

"Yes. You flip a coin and if you call it right my monster's attack becomes 0 until the end phase. But the chance is 50-50. If you had activated the continuous magic second coin toss you have a far better chance."

"Someone blessed by the goddess of luck doesn't need chances. Ok I say I will get heads." He flipped the coin "Would you look at this. Heads. Bora's attack becomes 0 and he has attacked my naturia beans therefore since the damage is doubled you take 2400 pints of damage."

Shura's attack backfired (Sonic LP 9600)

"Still" he said calm " I have bora. Attack those beans."

"First because you attacked them you lose 500 points and now my fairy box kicks in. I say heads. And it is…. Heads. Thank you my dear goddess. Bora's attack becomes 0 as well ."

Bora's attack backfired as well (Sonic LP 6700)

"Darn he is so lucky." He thought. " I set one card and end my turn."

"Before you end your turn I activate solemn wishes. Now I will gain 500 LP each time I draw cards. And they will be used to pay the 500 points maintenance cost of fairy box."

"Darn" Sonic thought

"My turn. I draw. I gain 500 LP and pay the maintenance cost I activate the magic card consification. I pay 1000 life points to look at your hand and send one to the graveyard."( Joseph LP 7000) " But I already know what I want to discard. Your kalut. Next I summon landmine spider in attack mode. Attack his shura. And now I flip a coin and I call it heads of course. Heads. My attack goes through and smashes your shura."

"Nope. I play the trap negate attack."

"Stalling will get you nowhere. Before I end my turn I play the magic card cup of ace. I flip a coin and if I get heads I draw 2 cards. If I get tails you draw 2 cards. I flip it. Heads. I draw 2 cards and gain 500 LP due to solemn wishes also I activate 1 more cup of ace. Let's see… heads 2 more cards and 500 more LP for me" he said smiling. I set 3 cards face down and end my turn. Try to get out of this mess." (Joseph LP 8000).

"That's not right" Sonic was thinking" no one can land a coin on heads so many times in a row. Maybe it is possible to call the coin right but not call it right and be heads so many times."

"Come on Sonic make your move" he said tossing his coin for fun.

Sonic looked angry at him and noticed something at the coin when it was flipped. He couldn't see tails on it. He could only see heads. Then he remembered a rumor that someone was caught selling coins created with only heads on them.

"Could he be using a coin like that? That makes him a cheater. But I need proof for that. There's only 1 way to go." he thought

"My turn. Woah" he had drawn his card so fast that the deck was pulled out of its position on the disc and fell. " Mind if I pick it up?"

"Do whatever you want. Nothing changes the result" he said smiling.

Sonic started picking up his cards but when he put the first one in his deck he triggered his communicator on his right arm. He whispered when he was putting more cards on the disc.

"Tails do you read me?"

Tails heard it moved some steps back to listen.

"Sonic what are you doing? You're not allowed to communicate during a duel."

"I have serious suspicion to believe he is a cheater. Trust me and do whatever I say. Tell Jet to go unnoticed behind him. You go some squares away in an abandoned alley and cause a holographic explosion to attract attention. Also tell Jet that when no one is looking to exchange the coin this guy has with one of his own."

Tails was surprised but decided to trust Sonic. He told Jet what Sonic told him and left. He ran as fast as he could to the closest alley and summoned red dragon archfiend.

"Absolute Powerforce attack"

The dragon attacked and an explosion took place. The crowd that was watching Sonic and joseph's duel panicked. In the chaos when Joseph was telling everyone to stay calm, Sonic saw Jet exchanging the coins. He stayed calm until Tails returned and told them that he just had a duel and that explosion was the attack that won him the duel. Everyone chilled and looked again at Sonic and Joseph. Sonic picked up all of his deck gave it to Joseph to cut it and got back at his place on the field.

"This is it" he thought. "It's all or nothing."

"I activate summon Blackwing bora the spear and add to my hand through the whirlwind's effect my gale the whirlwind. Next I'll play a trap from my hand."

"A trap from your hand?" Joseph asked in shock

"Yes. Delta crow-anti reverse. It can be activated from my hand if I have 3 blackwings exactly face u[ on the field. Your set cards bite the dust."

"So what? You want be able to get over my fairy box."

"We'll see about that. I special summon gale from my hand due to me controlling at least one face up blackwing. Next I discard a card to activate cost down and reduce the level of a monster in my hand by 2 until the end phase. And thanks to this summon blackwing sirocco the dawn to my field. Due to the whirlwind's effect kalut the moon shadow comes to my hand. And right now I activate sirocco's effect. The attack of all the blackwings on my field will be added to my sirocco until the end phase and as long as he is face up this turn no other monster can attack. So his attack points grow to 8500!"

"What? Oh wait I'm panicing for no reason. It can't pass my fairy box and even if it could my LP wouldn't go to 0."

"But I'm not done. I have 2 cards left in my hand. The first one. The spell card star changer. It changes my gale from level 3 to level 4 allowing me to tune it with shura the blue flame."

"Is it coming?" Joseph said in awe."

"Take flight. Black-Winged dragoooon!"

The crowd went super enthusiastic when the dragon soared.

"And now for the final spell card. Inherited power. I tribute my sirocco to add his points to my dragon reaching his attack to 11300!"

"11300?"

"Go black-winged dragon. Attack that landmine spider."

"Fairy box activates. I flip a coin of course I say I will flip heads"

"Here goes nothing." Sonic thought

Joseph caught the coin and placed it on his palm. He smiled.

"Sonic the hedgehog. Your beast is mine."

"Check the coin first."

"If you insist"

He revealed the coin.

And his face froze in shock.

"That's… that's… that's not…. That's impossible! I flipped tails?!"

"Everything good comes to an end one day lucky Joe. BLACK BLAZING STREAM!"

"AAAAAH" (Joseph LP 0)

"No way…. I lost?!" he said looking down angry "How could my coin land on tails?"

"Well I know why" Sonic said.

"What do you know?"

"That this coin isn't the one you were flipping all this time, right?"

"Excuse me? All the coins are the same"

"No not yours. Jet!"

Jet tossed him the coin he got from Joseph's pocket.

Sonic threw it on the air so that everyone could see it.

Everyone looked at the coin in shock.

At the only-heads-coin.

"I know the rumor of the only-heads-coins. I was suspecting you would have something like this. And this is the proof you aren't a pro. You aren't even a true duelist."

"Why you! You'll pay for this."

"For now you will start paying. First you'll give me the card we agreed."

"Never."

"If you have at least one single bit of honor you'll give it. And you believe these people will let you leave if you don't?"

Full of rage Joseph handed over the chaos emperor dragon. Sonic took it.

"And now leave. And learn to leave with the shame of being known worldwide as a cheater. Oh and before you leave if you want to become pro, try building a deck that requires trust from you to be played. Maybe then you'll learn what being a true duelist is all about."

With his last words the crowd started cheering. Joseph left in shame while Sonic was being honored as a true duelist. Sonic thought that someone would say that he is also a cheater cause he used trick to uncover Joseph but no one said a thing. He went to celebrate it with his friends and then after saying good bye and happy travel to Tails he went home . Now the road to the champion match was open. Only 3 duelists were standing in front of him. And he promised to himself while looking at the stars that he would win.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; the duel cup begins

Sonic was making a final check in his deck. Everything was set. Today the duel cup would begin. Full of excitement he rode his duel runner after taking a quick breakfast and headed for the duel dome. He reached there and asked where he had to park his runner in case he had to have a turbo duel with an opponent. He parked it in the special garage for the participants and headed for the dueling field. His friends were all there.

"You're late" Amy teased him with a smile.

"I had to find where to park my runner. So is our competition here?"

"The girls are here. I heard one of the two boys is at the cafeteria right now. So only one is missing."

"Would he happen to be the one entering right now?" Jet asked.

Sonic turned around and saw a black hedgehog entering the arena with a black duel disk in his left arm and an frozen face. He noticed Sonic looking at him and approached.

"My, my would you happen to be the duelist who defeated lucky joe yesterday? Sonic the hedgehog?" he asked with a smile and at the same time having something like an angry look of excitement.

"Guilty as charged." Sonic said with a same expression. " And you are Shadow the hedgehog right?"

"Precisely. We will open the tournament this year. With your defeat" he said smiling with closed eyes."

"No duel is set before it happens Shadow."

"Ok then I'll be waiting in the arena when it begins" he said and left.

Amy went close to Sonic.

"Damn. Why do you have to duel such an arrogant opponent?"

"Relax Ames. I eat guys like this for breakfast even if I already had breakfast." Sonic said closing his eye.

Soon after this the stadium seats started filling up. In half an hour the whole dome was full. Sonic was full of excitement but his hand was shaking a bit. He had never dueled in front of so many people. But he would let that stop him. Right then the announcer started announcing with the microphone. His voice echoed in the whole stadium.

"LAAAADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME ALL. WELCOME TO THIS YEAR'S DUEL CUP. I AM VERY EXCITED TO SEE HOW THIS YEAR'S TOURNAMENT WILL GO. BUUUUT…! THIS IS NOT LIKE THE OTHER YEARS. THIS YEAR ON THIS VERY STADIUM THE PARTICIPANTS WON'T ONLY RECEIVE A LEGENDARY RARE CARD BUT THEY WILL RECEIVE IT ALONG WITH A TITLE MATCH FROM THE CHAMPION OF THE WORLD. THAT'S RIGHT. THE WORLD CHAMPION IS HERE. EVERYONE GIVE HIM A HUGE WELCOME.!"

Suddenly a duel runner engine roar was heard. Sonic barely saw the champion running around the arena on the runner course raising his hand as a sign of victory. He stopped before entering the garage again and dismounted his runner. Using a microphone he said;

"Let the duel cup BEGIN!"

The dome was under an earthquake from the outrage of excitement from the crowd.

"AND NOW! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO LET'S BEGIN OUR FIRST DUEL! THE FIRST PARTICIPANT. KNOWN AS THE SHOTGUN. ONE TURN IS ALL HE NEEDS TO WIN. EVERYONE RAISE YOUR HANDS FOR SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

More excitement from the crowd.

"AND HIS OPPONENT. I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE THIS DUELIST MYSELF. THE CONTINUOUS VICTOR FOR OVER 2 YEARS IN GREEK LEAGUES EVERYONE GET UP AND CALL HIS NAME!"

Every last one of the watchers stood up and shouted "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"AND THERE THEY ARE. ENTERING THE ARENA!"

Sonic stood in front of Shadow.

"Let's do this, Shotgun."

"Huh. Can you survive the bullet I'll throw you?"

"Oh you bet I can."

"Let's do this then."

They shuffled and cut each other's deck and went to their positions on their field.

"LET'S DUEL!"

"I'll start ." Sonic said. " Alright. Come out shura! Next I'll place one card face down and end my turn. Come at me Shadow."

"Consider me already there. My turn. Draw. Ok you're as good as dead my hand is what I need to kill you in a turn. But I am feeling generous today so I'll give you a chance. I set a monster. Then 2 cards face down. Make your move."

"Alright I draw. I summon forth elphin the raven Now your monster switches battle modes."

"I knew you would do that. I discard effect veiler to negate your monster's effect."

"Impressive" Sonic thought "he read a strategy noone of my my friends has countered before."

"Still Shadow I'm far from done. Shura attack his set monster."

Shura destroyed it.

"Thanks cause when my reborn tengu leaves the field a new one comes to take his place."

"When shura destroys your monster he invites a new blackwing to the party. Say hello to breeze the zephyr. Now elphin will destroy your last tengu."

"Nope I play the trap Zero generator. In exchange for all my monsters attack points it is indestructible."

"Maybe but since it's in attack mode you will take damage."

"I know but before the battle, I activate the trap card of last will. Because my monster's attack became 0 I draw until I have 5 cards in my hand."

"The battle continues."

Elphin and breeze attacked tengu.

"AAh" (Shadow LP 4700)

"Before I end my turn I will set one card and tune my level 3 breeze with my level 4 shura to synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master. Now I end my turn."

"Is that all? Pathetic. Here I go. Draw. I summon the level 3 tuner monster genex ally birdman. And I tune it with tengu to synchro summon the one, the only, the POWER TOOL DRAGON!

"Say what? This is an ultra rare card."

"Indeed. But your black-Winged dragon is even more rare."

"What? No way. His effect isn't that broken so why would it be so much rare?"

"I'll tell you why. Your deck's main theme was to defeat any opponent in some way depending on your playstyle. But it turned out it could almost never defeat burn deck with effect damage. So the creator of the blackwings had the idea to create a blackwing king dragon to work as a shield against effect damage. But that would make the blackwings practically almost invincible. So it was only printed ONCE and released to the public."

"WHAT? ONCE?!" Sonic said in shock

"That's right once only. My deck is Power tool dragon who is able to search my deck for equip spells to power up. But there was never produced a card for countering effect damage. So.. wanna bet?"

"Bet?"

"I possess 2 power tool dragons. If you win I will give you one. If I win tohugh I get your black-winged. Deal?"

"So basically.. you want the ante rule to take effect in this duel?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm. DEAL"

The crowd started raging when they heard Sonic's answer. But he ignored them.

"Make your move Shadow."

"As you wish. I activate my dragon's effect. I pick 3 equip cards from my deck." He showed them to Sonic and then held them face down. "Choose one."

"The middle one."

"The others return to the deck. Now I equip my dragon with 4 spells. 3 mage power and power tool c and d."

"Uh oh that's very bad."

"Bad is an understatement for this situation. My dragon gains 500 hundred attack points for every spell and trap on my field and I set one card face down as well. My spell and trap zones are Full so he gains 2500 for every mage power and 1000 on my turn for power tool for a grand total of 10800 attack points. "

" That means If it kills my elphin I lose!"

"Exactly Sonic. This iswhy I m called the shotgun. And to make sure you won't counter me I activate before I enter my battle phase my anti magic arrows."

"Another ultra rare card?"

"Now you can't activate any spell or trap at this battle phase. Also you can't use a counter effect on my arrows. Power tool end this!"

Power tool dragon attacked elpin and an explosion occurred. The battlefield was covered with smoke so nobody could see what happened.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted "Are you ok?"

Shadow appeared when the cloud of smoke started disappearing.

"And another kill for the shotgun." He said smiling. But then.. "Huh?"

Sonic appeared as well smiling holding in his left hand his hand cards and on the right hand one of those cards. His life points were intact.

"But how? I won." Shadow said surprised.

"I'm not so sure. This little guy saved my life." He said and flipped the card in his right hand and showed kuriboh.

"Damn that fushball. I was almost there."

"He takes the hit for elphin and my life points."

"Hm. I end my turn."

"Shadow. Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away."

"Why would a duelist of your caliber need to play with the ante rule? You're amazingly strong. So why do you need my dragon?"

"What kind of a question is this? Because of its rarity"

"No there is another reason. You're not dueling for fun. I can see that."

"I need it cause… well I won a duel against a rival of mine and he had a burn deck. He went into rage and said I cheated. I won fairly. Then he had his deck taken by his parents because this happened in a public place for a year. But now he wants a rematch. Unless I take your black-winged dragon I'll lose. And it is not that I am afraid of losing I have lost before. But I just don't want to lose to him."

"Shadow you don't need my dragon."

"I do."

"Then I will prove it to you. But now we have a duel on the line. And it's time to end it. My turn. Draw. I activate my set card the call of the haunted. Now I resurrect my elphin. Then my other set will emerge. Dark core. I discard a card to banish your dragon."

"WHAT?!"

"Next I tribute my armor master to summon synchro doppelganger."

"What kind of a move is that. Armor Master is better."

"Watch and learn. The card I discarded for dark core was vayu the emblem of honor. By removing this and my armor master from my graveyard they become materials for a synchro summon. The monster summoned will have its effects negated. Then I chain with my doppelganger's effect. I tribute it to special summon 2 synchro monsters of the same level from my deck by destroying the one I would synchro summon. So I destroy it and balckwing silverwind the ascendant to summon red dragon archfiend and black-winged dragon!"

The crowd went crazy when black-winged appeared.

"So this is the fear of facing this beast." Shadow said in awe.

"Alright my dragons. End this!"

"I can't allow that. Go Mirror Force."

"Predictable. I chain with starlight road which negates the effect of a card that would destroy more than one cards on my field and summon stardust dragon to my field. Now all 3 will attack!"

"NOOOOOOOOO" (Shadow LP 0)

"Damn. I'm done" he said looking down with a face full of disappointment. Sonic approached him

"What? Oh yeah the ante rule."

He was about to give Sonic his Power tool.

"No Shadow I don't want it. I want you to get up and come with me. I have a way to help you with your deck to fight your rival."

"What way?"

"Trust me he will go home crying and raging again."

"I will trust you"

Right then the announcer shouted.

"THERE IT IS EVERYONE THE FIRST DUEL IS OVEER! THE WINNER IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic and Shadow headed back to where Sonic's gang was sitting.

"Great job Sonic" Amy said hugging him.  
"Awesome duel both of you." Knuckles and Jet said.

"Thanks guy. Knuckles get up. It's your turn now."

"I know wish me luck guys."

"Break a leg" They all said together. Then they sat and waited for Knuckles' duel


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; a seducing duel

Sonic and his friends, including Shadow now, were sitting at the competitors' seats while Knuckles was on his way to the arena.

"Sonic ummm…. When are you gonna teach me those tactics about how to beat my rival?" Shadow asked.

"Relax Shad. Let's enjoy the tournament for now and once the time comes you'll kick this guy's butt".

"Yeah but what if he comes right now?"

"He can't just come and challenge you Shadow. We' re in the middle of the duel cup. It's not like he can come down here and just challenge you. Here is only for the participants."

"Ok I'll try to relax."

"Good. Now let's watch Knuckles' duel"

Knuckles entered the arena. He stared at his opponent. A skimpy-dressed girl. She smiled and winked at him. That made Knuckles blush. He approached her.

"So… may we? Rouge?"

"Of course sweetie. Let's duel."

The moment he said "sweetie" Knuckles felt his heart racing but at the same time something like disgust. That Rouge girl was so beautiful yet so skimpy that he was annoyed. He shuffled and cut her deck and handed it to her. But she kept shuffling his deck with closed eyes and a smile on her face.

"Hey that's enough shuffling. Let's get on with this."

"My,my. Aren't you an impatient man. There you go then". She said and gave him his deck.

Knuckles turned around and walked over to his place on the field while he had a pressured look on his face.

Amy noticed it.

"Sonic I think we should cheer Knuckles. That girl is seducing him and messing with his head. We need to make him snap out of this."

"Nah. Knuckles can deal with this. He has the spirit of a samurai. He won't fall to a trick like a girl's charm."

That made Amy wondering.

"You mean that you for example wouldn't fall to a girl's charm during a duel?"

"Of course not. When I duel I only have eyes for victory and fun. Nothing can affect me on the dueling field."

That caused Amy's heart to race in both excitement and anxiety. She had been having an interest in Sonic for some months now. And that character of the duelist who is unmoved to such tricks as female charm, she just loved it. But on the other hand she couldn't be sure if Sonic's heart was less unmoved outside the dueling field. She was lost into her thoughts when Sonic brought her back to reality.

"Don't doze off now. Come on the duel starts."

Back at the arena

"Let's duel!"

"Alright handsome. I will take the first move. I draw"

That made Knuckles lose his focus even more.

"I activate the magic card despised treat. I'll grant us both a gift." She said smiling

"Grrr.." Knuckles thought inside him " she pisses me off yet why is my heart racing?"

"What gift?" he asked

"This card allows you to summon a level 4 or lower monster from your deck without type or attribute restrictions. If you do I draw 2 cards in exchange. If you don't I lose 1000 life points. So what will it be, naughty boy?"

Knuckles was being driven crazy. He couldn't make out what he felt.

"I summon elemental hero stratos in attack mode. And his effect immediately brings elemental hero prisma in my hand."

"Good. Then I draw 2 cards. Next because you control a monster and I don't I can special summon the tuner monster t.g striker in attack mode. But because the striker was special summoned tg werewolf follows him as well."

"A Synchro summon right away? Oh boy she is not only good looks but not wasting time charging into the battle either. Like an Amazoness." Knuckles thought while trying to calm his heartbeat.

"Let's get on with it. I play the magic card tuning. Now I add a monster with synchron in its name and in exchange the top card of my deck goes to the graveyard. I add junk synchron to my hand. Now the top card of my deck leaves the party. Oh look at this. It'll come back soon enough. Next I summon junk synchron in attack mode. The card that was sent to the graveyard was quillbolt hedgehog. The effect of my junk synchron revives a fallen level 2 or lower monster like my hedgehog. Before I make my real move I activate the magic card secret message. I gain 1000 lp and in exchange I set one card from my deck directily into your spell/trap card zone."

"What? My spell/trap zone?" he thought " what's with her?"

"Hey rouge. Why are you giving me all these cards? First stratos now a set why?" he asked her.

"Why not? After all you're such a handsome little boy so I'm just being nice."

"The last thing I want is being shown mercy."

"Oh so you're handsome and tough. Fine then. I'm coming at you. I tune my level 3 tuner junk synchron and level 2 non tuner quillbolt hedgehog to synchro summon tg hyper librarian. Then I tune my level 2 tuner tg striker with level 3 non tuner tg werewolf to synchro summon the synchro tuner tg wonder magician!"

"2 synchro summons? Talk about good strategy." Knuckles thought

At the seats

"Synchro tuner? What is that Sonic?" Amy asked after watching the summon of the magician.

"Trouble. Real trouble for Knuckles. There are some specific rare synchro monsters who require a synchro tuner and one or more synchro non tuners to be summoned. She must be using some."

"And how powerful are they?"

"To tell you the truth, against a deck like Knuckles' they are overpowered."

"No. You mean he'll lose?"

"Knuckles is strong Ames. I just can't predict the outcome this time. It is him and his belief in his deck against overpowered synchros. Only time will tell."

"You can do it Knuckles!" Amy shouted "don't show her any mercy!"

Knuckles heard Amy's words

"You think it's easy Amy? i haven't even made a move yet." He thought.

"You lost darling? Relax I will show you reality again. My wonder magician's effect activates when it is summoned. It destroys a spell or trap on the field. And I choose the one I set on your field."

"But you gave it to me? Why would you destroy it?"

"Because that set card was the trap secret blast. When it is destroyed the opponent of its controller takes 1000 points of damage."

"But I controlled the card so you take the damage."

"Normally yes. But I have the quick play spell counter."

At the seats

"Sonic! Isn't that a card that was printed less than the others in the pack it was released in?" Jet asked

"Yeah. It is quite powerful. Thanks to this rouge can counter an effect damage coming her way and double it provided that the original damage is not beyond 2000 points."

"Hmph of course. That's the way this girl acts. She twists her opponents mind until they can't think straight." Amy said pissed while looking at rouge with a deadly look on her face.

Back at the arena

My card will make the effect of secret mission deal you damage sweetie. DOUBLE the damage."

"AAh" (Knuckles LP 6000)

Now for my final move. But first due to hyper librarian's effect I draw a card because I synchro summoned on his presence. And now… I tune my level 5 synchro tuner wonder magician and level 5 non tuner synchro monster hyper librarian to synchro summon one of my favourites. Tg blade blaster! Attack mode!"

"Uh oh I'm screwed" Knuckles thought.

"I place one card face down and end my turn. Your turn darling." She said and winked again.

"uuuuh.. ok my turn. I… I draw."

At the seats again

"See what I mean Sonic? Knuckles can't think straight. She has twisted his mind too much."

"Yeah I think you're right Ames. But I don't think it's her charm. I think Knuckles is in love." He said smiling while looking at his friend trying to pick a card from his hand.

"But you yourself said that he is a samurai. That such things won't stop him."

"Amy it is his heart. Not rouge who causes this. But yeah I think he needs someone to wake him up." And he started shouting at Knuckles "Knucks buddy are you gonna lose now?"

"What no way!" Knuckles shouted back at Sonic while looking angry.

"Then get on with the game. A samurai never gives his sword right? Not even to his heart's will."

Knuckles just couldn't understand what Sonic meant so he just decided to play.

"I activate the spell card polymerization. With this I fuse together stratos and neo spacian grand mole to fusion summon elemental hero gaia!"

"What's Knuckles doing? He could easily summon elemental hero great tornado and put rouge at a huge disadvantage." Sonic thought

"My gaia cuts your monster's attack points in half and then gets these attack points as boost until my end phase. Now crash that blaster!"

"Sonic Knuckles wouldn't attack so carelessly. We need to cheer him up or he'll lose ." Amy said surprised and worried

"We can't do anything unless he finds his old self again." Sonic said with his eyes closed in a serious tone.

" My, you're one reckless yet handsome guy. I activate my set card reverse trap. Any change in our monsters' attack points is reversed. My monster's attack points grow from 3300 by 1650 up to 4950 and yours are reduced to a minor 550 attack points. Still want to attack?" She said smiling

"Grrr fine I set 1 card and end my turn. Go ahead."

"What a right my turn. I draw. First to make sure that you won't take advantage of your graveyard I activate specie elimination. Any monster with a specific type that is destroyed is removed from the game instead of being sent to the graveyard. I naturally chose warriors."

"Darn" Knuckles thought " Now my miracle fusions are useless."

"Next I attack with my blade blaster. Destroy gaia!"

"AAh" (Knuckles LP 4900)

"I set one more card make your move knucksie"

At the sound of Knucksie Knuckles felt his heart would explode. But he still couldn't get why.

"My turn….. I draw."

And once he drew the card he heard Sonic's words echoing in his head "A samurai never gives his sword right? Not even to his heart's will." And understood what Sonic meant. And at the same tieme he realized that he liked rouge. He was too obsessed with her attitude to realise it before. But now he was relaxed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And when he opened them they were shining in anticipation. Rouge saw it and her eyes widened.

"All right Rougie I'm not holding back anymore I'm winning this."

She could not believe that her charm was no longer working. And without no one knowing it her heart started beating fast as well.

"I set a monster and activate swords of revealing light. Now go ahead try and beat me now."

"Oh looks like you got arrogant huh? Ok then my turn draw. I activate the magic card synchro toll. Due to its effect I choose a type of card- monster spell or trap and you draw 1 card from your deck. If it happens to be the same type that I declared you must send 10 cards of that type to the graveyard. I declare monster."

"ok I draw. It is elemental hero neos."

"Perfect 10 monsters from your deck are destroyed. So send them off."

Knuckles picked 10 monsters and send them to his graveyard.

"Now if one of these is removed from the graveyard to either deck hand or banished all of these 10 cards get banished. No miracle fusions today" she said with closed eyes smiling.

"Go on. The more you go on the closer you are to defeat." He smiled back

"What?" she thought inside of her " I'm destroying his combos and he says he'll win" but then she realized her heart was beating like a drum in a concert. That Knuckles was the first to resist her female charm. In every duel she had fought until today every opponent just lost ambition against her charm. But this guy was different. She couldn't wait to see how he would fight.

"All right then. If you're so sure then allow me to summon my ultimate monster forth. I play the spell one for one which allows me to send my glow up bulb from my deck to my hand in order to special summon level eater in attack mode. Afterwards by sending the top card of my deck to my graveyard my bulb is revived. And now I will tune it with my level 1 level eater to synchro summon tg recipro dragonfly.

"What?" Sonic said "This monster…"

"This monster what?" His friends asked.

"It is used as de synchro for tg monsters. That means that she is going for the ultimate tg monster."

His friends all looked waiting for rouge to make her move.

"Recipro dragonfly splits my monster back to the original monsters used to summon it. But they won't stick around for long. Because they are going to tune with recipro dragonfly to summon forth the ultimate tg monster! Come on out, Tg HALBERD CANNON!"

"4000 attack points?" Knuckles said in awe

"Indeed and once I draw mystical space typhoon or your swords are destroyed you're done. I end my turn."

"Time to end it. My turn. Draw. Perfect. I play ancient rules to special summon neos from my hand. Now I play polymerization."

"No you don't. I activate halberd cannon's effect. Once per turn a summoning on your field is negated."

Polymerization was destroyed.

"Exactly what I was waiting for. I activate miracle fusion."

"But if you do this your monsters will be removed."

"I chain with one of my face downs. Success possibility 0%. 1 random monster from each of our extra decks is destroyed."

Knuckles chose a card from his extra deck.

"Awesome. Elemental hero the shining is destroyed. Now miracle fusion removes neos, avian, neo spacian grand mole, burstinatrix and clayman from my graveyard to summon my own ace. Come out Elemental hero Divine neos! Now every monster in my graveyard is removed due to your card. Except the shining. He can't be banished by your effects."

"Still my monster has 2500 attack points. They're nowhere close to halberd cannon's."

"I activate neos' effect. It removes the shining from my graveyard and gains 500 attack points. But the best part is he gains the shining's effects. So he gains 400 attack for every removed hero. 14 heroes are out of the game. So his attack points grow to 8600!"

"Say what?!"

"Divine neos. Bring down the cannon."

Halberd cannon fell before divine neos.

"AAAAAH"(Rouge LP 3400)

" This changes nothing. My cannon's effect bring back my blade blaster from my extra deck."

"I play my trap explosive breakthrough. Since I destroyed a level 8 or above monster and I have no cards in my hand and only 1 monster on the field,by reducing its attack by 800 it can attack again. It's game over Rouge!"

"AAAH" (Rouge LP 0)

"This is the first time I had such a blasting duel." Rouge said smiling at Knuckles

" Yeah. It was one of the best I ever had."

"Next time I'll win though." She winked at him

"No chance. By the way wanna meet my friends? I'm sure they will be happy to meet you."

"I'd love too."

They went back to the participants' seats.

"Guys meet our newest member of the gang, Rouge."

"Pleased to meet you." Sonic said without noticing Amy taking a look of rage on her face.

"I'm Jet" Jet said

"Shadow here" Shadow introduced.

And then Rouge came face to face with Amy.

"Hi" Amy said in a cold tone

"Hi" Rouge said ignoring the cold tone.

Afterwards they started talking about themselves and asked Rouge about herself. But soon enough…

"NOOOOW WE WILL PROCEED TO THE THIRD ROUND! DUELISTS PROCEED TO THE ARENA!"

Sonic looked at Jet.

"It's up to you now buddy. Find out whether she is a singed one or not."

"Ok I'll try." Said Jet and left for the arena.

Amy sat next to Sonic.

"What if that Wave isn't a singed one?"

" All we can do in this case is just wait for our roads to cross with hers. But fir now let's watch Jet's duel."

"Ok"

And they looked at Jet while he was entering the dueling field and approached his opponent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7; shed light on the scars, versus Wave

Jet's mind was trying to weight the situation. He was in the middle of the duel cup, at the beginning of his duel and had to win his duel plus find out if Wave the swallow was a singed one. But it wasn't possible to just ask her if he wasn't sure. Let alone that they were dueling in the middle of a stadium which was full of people. He approached Wave.

"May we?" he asked.

"Of course" she replied.

They exchanged decks and Wave started shuffling Jet's deck. But when Jet touched Wave's deck he felt something like a spark going through his body and suddenly the deck seemed too heavy to hold it. He had noticed it when Knuckles and Amy asked him to shuffle their decks so they could practice draw. When he was shuffling he felt their deck being heavier than a pile of cards would be. Wave's deck was no different. Maybe that meant that Wave was indeed a singed one. But there was no way to contact Sonic in order to confirm this. He shuffled Wave's deck and gave it back to her. Then they both stood at their places on the field and activated their duel disks.

"Let's see the unity between your samurais." Said Wave

That left Jet in shock. Wave didn't look at his deck when she was shuffling. And it was his first duel here. He couldn't realise why she knew his deck's archetype wen suddenly a thought came in his mind, something he never knew. It was not actually a thought but a knowledge. The knowledge of Wave's deck archetype. He couldn't explain how he knew it but he knew it.

"Oh they sure have unity as a team. Their unity is strong enough to defeat even Blue-eyes white dragon."

He saw Wave's eyes widening when he spoke the words "Blue-eyes white dragon".

"Are you…?" she started asking

"Am I what?"

"Never mind let's just begin."

"As you wish."

"LET'S DUEL"

"I'll start. I draw. I activate the spell six samurai united and the continuous spell gateway of the six . Now I summon the legendary six samurai enishi in attack mode. This gives my united 1 counter and 2 counters to gateway. Next I special summon grandmaster of the six samurai due to me controlling already a samurai. This puts united's counter to 2 so I destroy it to draw 2 cards. Then I remove 4 counters from the gateway to add legendary six samurai kageki in my hand from my deck. I place 1 card face down before ending my turn."

"Then my turn. I draw. Very good. I summon maiden with eyes of blue. Next I activate wonder wand and equip it with maiden. So she gains 500 atk points. Plus because she was targeted by my effect I can special summon the powerful engine of destruction from my deck in attack position."

"Uh oh. So early?"

"Take flight my friend. BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

"Friend? Did she just call the card her friend? Sure cards are our 'friends' but you don't refer to them like they are alive." Jet wondered.

" Next I activate cards of consonance. I discard the white stone of legend to draw 2 cards. But because I discarded it a blue-eyes springs in my hand. Afterwards I send maiden to the graveyard with her wand to draw 2 cards. And the cards I've drawn where my 3rd blue-eyes and trade in. Trade in allows me to discard an 8 level monster like blue-eyes to draw 2 cards."

At the seats

"That's too much drawing power. She will one shot Jet if this keeps up." Knuckles said

"No she won't" said Sonic.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked

"I think that somehow they knew each others' deck type. Jet is surely prepared." He said smiling although inside of him he was not so sure "You must last Jet. Long enough to find out if she is a singed one. If she is maybe she knows about the past. Maybe even something we don't know. Or even the one who rebelled. So for this sake… you must win!"

Back at the arena

Let's bring out the power. I activate the magic cards silver's cry and ancient rules! Now I can summon one blue-eyes from my graveyard and one from my hand. Come on out my pals!"

"Again" Jet thought while watching in horror as the 2 blue-eyes joined the third on the field " why does she refer to them as her friends?"

"Are you three ready?" Wave asked

The three dragons looked at her and roared.

"Let's begin. Blue- eyes number 1. Destroy enishi."

"AAAH" (JET LP 6700)

"Blue-eyes number 2 deal with the grandmaster!"

"By discarding shien's squire my grandmaster is not destroyed. AAAH" (JET LP 5800)

"Ok then. You'll take a direct attack even with a monster. 3rd blue-eyes attack grandmaster. And I chain with honest so my dragon gains your monster's attack points so the attack is like a direct one. GO. Burst stream of destruction!"

"AAAAAAAH" (JET LP 2800)

" I set two cards and end my turn."

"Wow" he thought " so much power and harmonical strategy and flow of cards all in one deck with blue-eyes dragons. This will be a tough fight."

"My turn then. I draw. Time to fight back. I summon legendary six samurai kageki. His effect brings forth my kagemusha of the six samurai. Now I activate the magic card six style triple impact. Because I control 3 samurais I can destroy all face up monsters on your field."

"NOOOOO".

The 3 blue-eyes we annihilated.

"Mark my words, I will get you guys back."

Jet was too shocked to worry about Wave talking to her monsters.

Now I tune my level 2 tuner kagemusha with my level 3 non tuner kageki to synchro summon my ace legendary six samurai Shi en!"

At the seats

"All right. Jet's got this in the bag." Amy said.

"I guess she is not a singed one after all." Sonic thought disappointed.

"Cheer up Sonic. The whole thing with our marks has obsessed you. I'm telling you. We'll get to the bottom of this." Amy tried to cheer him up.

" I know but all this is unexplainable. They know each other's decks before the duel. the fight so fiercely, Wave seems to have some kind of bond with her monsters. Don't you see?"

"Yeah definitely weird." Amy agreed.

Back at the arena

Now I activate the my gateway's effect to remove 4 out of its 6 counters to add a legendary six samurai kizan from my deck. And I special summon him because he has the same effect as grandmaster. But his summoning gives 2 more counters to my gateway making them 4 so I repeat this process and summon yet another kizan. It's over Wave. I have 4 samurais each with more than 2000 attack. Shi en you go first!

"I play the trap mirror force."

"Shi en's effect negates a spell or trap effect during each turn."

"Noo! AAAAAHH" (Wave LP 5500)

"Kizans, strike!

"AAAAAH" (Wave LP 1300)

"Grandmaster. End this."

"I activate the trap defense draw. I take no damage and draw a card."

"Fine I end my turn with a face down."

"So she survived" Sonic thought "good."

"My turn. Draw. I activate another silver's cry."

"Shi en negates it."

"Exactly what I wanted. I play dark factory of mass production. This card allows me to add 2 normal monsters in my graveyard to my hand. 2 of my blue-eyes come back to me. Next I set a monster and end my turn."

"Only that? It is really over. My turn I draw. Kizan destroy the set monster."

"Right into my trap. My set monster was apprentice piper."

"NOOOOO" Jet said scared.

At the seats

"Sonic what is apprentice piper?" Amy asked him

"A card that I never thought I would see in a deck. It is normal rare but with low stats. But she used it effectively. Because it was flipped face up and the destroyed, Wave can summon 1 monster for the flip and 1 for the destruction of the piper."

"But… that would mean…."

At the arena

"I summon my 2 blue-eyes white dragons to the field!"

"Darn. Ok then. I activate one day of piece. No one of us has taken damage so I can play it. We both draw a card and we don't take damage for my turn and your turn. Go on."

"Time to avenge my dragons. Draw. I activate dragon's mirror. With this my dragons are removed from play along with the third one in my graveyard."

"Th.. this is…."

"The summoning of MY ace. Come on out partner! BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

"The most powerful blue-eyes monster." Jet said in awe

"Correct. Next I activate my spell card stamping ground to destroy your set card."

"Shi en negate it!"

"Predictable. I activate my real-plan spell card. Neutron blast! Now my dragon attack you 3 times and you can't play any effects to counter it. Maybe you won't take any damage but all your monsters will go down. Attack! Ultimate burst!"

The kizans fell. Then…

"Take out shi en!

"Shi en saves himself by destroing the grandmaster instead. And this effect isn't negated by neutron blast."

Shi en used his sword to stop the dragon's attack but suddenly he attacked it.

"What?" Wave said shocked looking at Shi en trying to eliminate the Ultimate.

"So you are.." Jet said.

"I am what?" She asked

Jet revealed his right arm and showed her the mark of the lunar dragon. Wave's eyes widened. Jet's mark started shining suddenly. So did Wave's right arm. She revealed it. A sign like a tail could be seen. But before they could notice, the sky darkened. The collision of the ultimate dragon and Shi en created bolts of electricity around them. The bolts came together and formed a giant long blue dragon that opened its wings and roared and terrified the whole stadium. At the seats Sonic Amy and Knuckles saw their marks shining as well.

"Could this be…?" Knuckles said scared

"The lunar dragon." Sonic said while comparing the dragon's head with his mark only to see the exact same thing. "Jet and Wave summoned it."

"What now?" Amy said

Suddenly the dragon turned his eyes to Sonic.

"What the?"

And it started flying down on him.

"SONIC WATCH OUT!"

Sonic was frozen in place. he closed his eyes and waited for the dragon to slam him. At the same time he felt Amy grabbing his arm and embracing it hard. But the slamming never came. Sonic opened his eyes only to see Shi en and the ultimate standing there. The lunar dragon was gone. He heard the announcer saying that this was just a malfunction in the system that took the shape of a dragon. Jet and Wave were shocked.

"Yes" she said " I am a singed one."

"When did you become one? 3 days ago?"

"What? No. I was a singed one ever since I was born."

"What? Then you may know more."

"More..?"

"Let's end this. Me and my friends know about this whole 'signed' thing. We can discuss this then."

"Ok then let's continue. I play the trap card unfinished business. If a monster summoned from the extra deck couldn't eliminate a monster from your extra deck it attacks again. Then it is destroyed. And in my end phase I can summon one of the monsters used for its summon. Ultimate. Kill Shi en."

Ultimate killed Shi en but Shi en threw his sword before he was destroyed and it landed on Ultimate's heart destroying it.

"Now I end my turn with a final face down card =. Come forth Blue-eyes! Make your move Jet"

"Ok" he thought "If I draw a summonable samurai monster I win. Anything else I lose. Come on deck."

"My turn. I draw. Yes! I summon kagemusha of the six samurai. Then I play the quick play spell cunning of the six samurai. Now kagemusha dies and Shi en emerges from the graveyard in his place. Think of it as human alchemy. Now I play my final card. The trap six style duel wield. It can only be played if I control only one six samurai monster. 2 of the cards you control go back to your hand!"

"Say what?"

"Shi en attack Wave directily and end this duel!"

"AAAAH" (Wave LP 0)

"Good game Jet."

"Indeed. Now come. We need to talk."

She followed Jet and met his friends.

"Jet told me you guys know of… this" she said showing her right hand

"Yeah we know."

"Could you please enlighten me a bit?"

"Of course" Amy said

"Wait. Shadow, rouge can you please leave the 5 of us alone?"

"Why?" they both asked.

"We have to discuss about the dragon that appeared."

"But it was a malfunction."

"No it was not. But once we make clear what happened we'll tell you everything. But not now. Please."

"Ok whatever. Rouge you want anything from the cafeteria?"

"I'll come with you I need to stretch myself a bit I rusted sitting."

They left. Amy looked at Rouge leaving.

"Finally she is out of here. I just can't stand her skimpy character.

"Amy we'll discuss this later." Sonic said closing this conversation "Now. Wave before we tell you what we know, when did you get this mark?"

"I was born with it. My parents hid it from everyone. But when I first came in contact with duel monsters I could hear the cards whispering to me. When I received my blue-eyes cards this mark shined. And at the same night after 4 AM I my room darkened. I woke up due to the loss of the moonlight that was entering from the window. I went outside and saw my 3 blue-eyes in front of me sitting there just looking. Then they all leaned their heads and got me to pet them."

"What? Pet them?" knuckles said surprised.

"Yes pet them. I felt so happy that moment. But the years that followed were hell. No one in school believed this. Soon they started bullying me. I changed school but I hardly had any friends. My only friends were these cards. One night about 5 months ago I was looking at the sky and the shooting stars wishing for friends. Suddenly my mark started shining and I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw a man dressed in a weird priest suit."

" Can you describe him? And tell me exactly everything he told you."

"He was tall with a gray beard. His suit had a dragon like symbol on it."

"That's him. I saw him the day before yesterday." Sonic said shocked

"Really? And what did he tell you?"

"That we 5 were chosen as the warriors of the lunar dragon. But originally we were 6. One though rebelled. Our spirits then entered an eternal fight through the ages and times but his hatred for me could never be destroyed. We also had visions of the past. We saw the battle with that guy where someone like me died while supposedly you 4 destroyed him. Afterwards I end Jet saw ourselves summoning that dragon with all of us and the one who rebelled for the first time and finally we saw ourselves having a discussion with the priest."

"The vision with summoning the dragon. I had it too. And I was at the 'back line' and I'm pretty sure I was right next to the one who rebelled."

"You saw him?" Sonic said in anxiety " how was he? Can you describe him to me?"

"No his face was not visible in the dark room that we were in. But I clearly saw him staring at you with hatred on his face."

"Darn still no clue." Sonic said disappointed.

"All this scares me" Wave said " I never liked supernatural things. And we're living in one."

"As Amy said, we'll get to the bottom of this. Right now we should let it go. After all Shadow and Rouge are back."

"Hmph thank god it's my battle now I won't be around her" she said angry.

The announcer started announcing

"AAAAND NOOOOWW! THE FINAL MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND!" DUELISTS STEP IN THE ARENAAAAA!"

Amy's opponent walked in the arena. Amy's eyes widened when she saw him.

"Oh no. Not him!"

"What's wrong Ames?" Sonic asked.

"It's an old classmate of mine. I mean Storm the guy standing there right now. He had a crush on me. He asked me on a date and I refused. But he kept trying and kept making me feel uncomfortable. He is a good guy but I just can't see him another way other than a friend. What should I do?"

"Amy relax. Just be yourself and stand your ground. Show him that he should let go of something if it is hopeless like his crush on you."

Amy thought of it for a second and smiled while looking at him.

"What would I do without you?"

Sonic smiled back

"Go. And win!"

"Of course I will." She said.

But before leaving she jumped and jugged him. Sonic blushed momentarily but hugged her back. Amy then headed for the arena to face Storm.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8; facing what you have to face

Amy walked in the field and approached Storm who was looking at her with a serious look on his face.

"Hi Storm."

"Hi" he answered.

"Um.." she said taking his deck to shuffle it and giving him hers " how have you been doing?"

"Not easy. Not with you always in my thoughts."

"Storm we discussed this 3 times. My feelings have not changed."

"The blue hedgehog is the reason huh?"

Amy blushed momentarily but immediately got serious. Indeed she had an interest in Sonic but only during the last months. The incident with Storm occurred 5 years ago. She didn't even know Sonic 5 years ago. It was purely because she only saw Storm as a friend.

"No Storm. Sonic's not the reason. The reason is that I always saw you as my friend. And this can't change unfortunately."

" Then all I have to do is gain back my honor by proving I'm superior to him. I'll beat you and next will be him."  
"You're not getting past me Storm. I won't let you."

"Then we have nothing left to discuss."

He gave her back her deck and she did so with his. Then they stood in front of each other on their positions

"LET'S DUEL!" Amy said.

"Yeah whatever let's duel" Storm said in a bored way.

"Storm! A feelings war won't work on me. If you wanna at least try to conquer my heart face me with all your might."

"Just make your move already"

"Fine. My turn. I draw. I summon forth lonefire blossom. And its effect allows me to tribute it to special summon a plant monster from my deck. Come forth tytanial princess of camellias!"

At the seats

"Impressive" Rouge said " her first move and she summoned a 2800 attack monster right away. You sure know how to pick your friends Sonic."

"Yeah they're the best. I would even trust them with my life."

At the arena

Amy looked back to see if Sonic was impressed by that play and instead she saw rouge talking to Sonic. She immediately felt like her eyeballs were swapped with skulls. She was ready to start screaming at Rouge when…

"Amy I know you wanna look at your boyfriend but move on please. I have to deal with him after this."

She looked at him trying to calm her rage and decided to deal with Rouge later.

"He is not my boyfriend ok? Now as for the duel. I place one card face down and end my turn."  
"My turn then. I draw. I summon black stego in attack mode. Then I activate the field spell Jurassic world. I set two cards and end my turn."

"Back to me again. I draw. I summon botanical lion in attack mode. For every plant on the field it gains 300 atk. So it has 2200. Now tytanial sent that dinosaur to extinction!"

"I play the trap castle walls. Now my monster gains 500 defense and since it was attacked its effect switches it to defense. It has 2000 defense but with the 300 boost from jurrasic world and 500 from castle walls it has 2800 defense points equal to tytanial's attack. So nothing happens."

"Stalling is not an option Storm."

"I don't stall. Because your monster failed to destroy mine I play the continuous trap Comeback. When your monster fails to destroy mine, it is destroyed and half its attack points come out of your life points."

"WHAT?!"

Black stego used its tail to cut tytanial in half destroying her.

"AAAAH" (Amy LP 6600)

At the seats

"Weird" Knuckles said "Amy was your best 'apprentice' Sonic. How did she not see this coming?"

"Honestly I saw it coming from a mile away" Sonic answered "it's almost like as if Amy wants to finish this fast."

At the arena

Amy was just too pressured. She had to end the duel fast so she could make Storm understand that her feelings for him were the same and go back to the gang before Rouge 'made' Sonic ask her on a date. In the thought of Sonic and Rouge on a date her mind exploded.

"Amy? you ok? It's still your turn you know."

"I don't need you to figure it ok ? I set one card and end my turn."

"Back to me then. I draw. I summon alien shocktrooper in attack mode and then I activate the spell ultra evolution pill. I tribute my reptile monster to make it evolve into the black tyranno!"

"So what? You won't get past my lion."

"I don't have to. I play the spell Jurassic roar."

Black tyranno roared loudly. Botanical lion switched to def.

"What happened to botanical lion?" Amy asked.

"My spell switches a monster's position on your field if I have a level 7 or above dinosaur monster out."

"But this is in my favour. No damage."

"Amy you were one of the best in our school. Now you've fallen behind? Too bad. My Black tyranno can attack you directily if you only have defense position monsters on your field."

"Oh no I forgot!"

"Attack Amy directily! X Bomber!"

"AAAAh" (Amy LP 3700)

"This can't be" she thought "I'm being silly ahead of Sonic. This combo was obvious and I fell for it".

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn Amy."

But Amy was just looking down trying to not let her tears out. Sonic taught her how to read her opponent's moves. And she just went and teared her defense apart as if Storm was just a 4th rate duelist not worth trying to fight against.

Sonic of course noticed it.

"Woah Amy is getting beaten right there. Why is she so reckless?" he though

"My turn" she said in a low tone. I set a monster and end my turn."

"Huh you've become weaker ever since you started hanging out with that guy. Had you been with me you would be unstoppable right now. But you chose him. Then so be it. My turn. Draw. X Bomber!"

"AAAAAAAH" (Amy LP 800)

At the seats

Sonic was shocked. Amy was letting him beat her?

"Amy! What exactly are you doing there? Is this the best you can do?" he shouted at her.

Amy heard him and turned to him embarrassed.

"I.. I.. just.."

"You just NOTHING! Get back in the duel and beat him!"

"But.."

"I said but nothing! Show me the Amy I've been teaching the game to. The Amy I've given it all to. The Amy that almost defeated me back then. And remember the first thing I taught you. The way I duel."

Then Amy remembered. Her conversation with Sonic during Knuckles' duel.

FLASHBACK

"You mean that you for example wouldn't fall to a girl's charm during a duel?"

"Of course not. When I duel I only have eyes for victory and fun. Nothing can affect me in the dueling field."

FLASHBACK ENDS

Amy then understood that Sonic wouldn't fall to a skimpy girl style. With a calmer mind now she looked back at Storm ready to win.

"So his 'speech' gave you back your motive? Not enough. I end my turn."

"My turn. I will show you the power I've gained from meeting Sonic. I set one card end my turn."

"Amy. Did my words reach you?" Sonic thought while looking at her

"I win. My turn. I draw. Finish this! X Bomber!"

Black tyranno attacked Amy and an explosion occurred.

"Game over Amy. Huh?"

Suddenly the black tyrrano emerged from the smoke and attacked Storm.

"AAh" (Storm LP 5100) "What was that? Why did I get attacked?"

"Because you're reckless Storm." Amy said revealing the trap dimensional gate.

"That card.."

"That's right. It created a wormhole that made the black tyrrano attack you instead of me."

"Huh lucky. Whatever I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw . I activate the spell card plant uprising!"

"Amy no!" Sonic thought scared. " This card is way to dangerous."

"You'll bet on luck?"

"In such a situation, it's the only thing I can do. This card allows me to summon my tytanial back from the graveyard. Then I toss a coin. If the result is what I declare I destroy a monster on your field and deal you damage equal to its double its attack points. If I declare it wrong the destruction and damage applies to me. Ok I declare heads."

"She tossed the coin and grabbed it in her palm. She opened her palm. And smiled.

"Heads Storm."

"No!. I'm not letting you. I activate the trap justification. It negates an effect damage effect that would defeat me and makes both of our life points 100." (Amy and Storm LP 100)

" Still. I end this now. I discard one card to activate the spell rose knighthood. It can add a plant tuner monster in my hand from my deck. So I add and summon forth twilight rose knight! And tune it with botanical lion to synchro summon my ace! Appear black rose dragon! His effect activates when he appears. All cards on the field including him are destroyed."

"WHAAAT?!" (Sonic and Storm)

"Rage of the Rose!"

The whole field blew up.

"So what" Storm said " I'll just summon a monster next turn and finish this."

"There won't be a next turn Storm. I activate the effect of the destroyed set synchro unfair death. It resurrects my dragon until the end of the turn."

"Oh no!"

"Black Rose Dragon! Attack Storm with vengeance thorn stream!"

"AAAAH" (Storm LP 0)

"No way! I lost?"

"Yes Storm. Now you don't get to face Sonic."

"Darn. This isn't over yet Amy. Mark my words."

And he left. Amy ran back at the seats.

"Sonic I did it!" she screamed in happiness

"Of course you did. I'm very proud of you."

When Amy reached him, she fell on him and hugged him with all her strength. Feeling a bit awkward in the beginning but letting go immediately Sonic hugged her back and caressed her hair. She closed her eyes at his touch and let out a tear of happiness that no one noticed. Afterwards they heard the announcer closing the first round with the names of the four finalists being Sonic Amy Knuckles and Jet. After this the audience started leaving. Sonic and Knuckles followed by Shadow and Wave took their duel runners out of the garage and decided to go and celebrate their victories and get to know each other better. They were about to leave the dome but at the entrance..

"Hold it right there Amy!"

It was Storm.

"Storm what do you want? You just lost. Can't you accept it?"

"Not until I get a chance to humiliate your blue boyfriend. And this chance is now. You'll duel me right here and now hedgehog."

"I accept" Sonic answered right away.

"No Sonic. You don't have to." Amy tried to change his mind.

"No Amy. it's about time this guy learned to back off. And I'm gonna teach him this lesson the hard way."

"Come hedgehog"

"WAIT!" Amy screamed looking down angry.

Sonic and Storm looked at her.

"If you two are going to duel then I'll get in this duel too. Triangle duel. What do you say Storm?"

"I'm ok. Actually you know what. Doing this you will only help me humiliate him."

Amy got scared in the chance she would draw Sonic back.

"No Amy help me out."

"But what if..?"

"I want you to help me cause only this way Storm will truly learn respect. Even if he tries to turn us against each other I still trust you absolutely."

Amy looked at him with bulging eyes.

"Ok" she said finally smiling.

They stood in the shape of a triangle. Storm was looking at Sonic with hatred in his face. Amy still trying to not worry about Storm's threat. Sonic ready to teach Storm to respect Amy.

What will happen in this triangle duel?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; Soul collision triangle duel

The vibe outside the dome was heavy. Noone and nothing was moving all eyes were looking at the two hedgehogs and the albatross who were ready to have a triangle duel. And a triangle duel wasn't something usual. Most of the times there was something on the line during such a duel. And now wasn't an exception. Sonic's pride and Amy were on the line. For if he lost he would be humiliated and Amy would have to accept Storm's disrespect. And that was something he just could not allow. They decided for Amy to go first then Sonic and finally Storm. Their friends were watching as they couldn't help in this situation.

"LET'S DUEL" all 3 shouted.

"I'll start. I draw. I summon lord poison in attack mode. No player can attack on their first turn during a triangle duel so I end my turn." Amy declared

"Then I'm up" Sonic said "I draw. I summon blackwing Shura the blue flame. I end my turn as well."

"Finally I can start humiliating you. My turn. I draw. I set one monster and 2 cards face down. I'm done as well."

"Is that all the humiliation you're about to give to Sonic? Don't make me laugh. My turn. Draw. I tribute summon by tributing lord poison gigaplant. Attack Storm's set monster."

"Too bad. You attacked my heart defender. It cannot be destroyed by battle and if it is used in a triangle duel the monster that attacked it is forced to battle a monster of the third player."

"Oh no" Amy said realizing that gigaplant would attack shura.

Gigaplant eliminated shura.

"AAAH" (Sonic LP 7400)

"No" Amy said trying to hold her tears "Storm was right he uses me to slowly defeat you Sonic. I will surrender on my next turn so you can win."

"No Amy." he said looking down so she could only see his mouth

"Huh?"

"Don't you dare surrender. Winning against him without your help is meaningless to me. After all.." he raised his head with an angry yet happy look on his face "thanks to you I'm about to destroy his monster."

"Say what?" Storm asked

"When I take battle damage and a blackwing is destroyed Blackwing star the emerger appears to the field from my hand. Then it destroys a monster on the field heals me by half its attack points and gives my opponent half of its attack points as damage."

"But that will damage Amy as well." Storm said not caring about his life points only trying to roast Sonic."

"You think Amy will just take damage? Nope."

"He is right for I have in my hand the quick play spell counter. It returns the damage of star the emerger to you as damage storm double of it. Heart defender's attack is 1000 therefore you lose 1000 life points and Sonic heals by 500."

"Darn you." (Storm LP 7000 Sonic LP 7900)

"See Ames? You get me closer to victory." He said smiling at her

She just felt happy when she saw Sonic's smile. "I set two cards and end my turn. Go on Sonic."

"Ok my turn. I draw. I activate black whirlwind."

"I chain with maxx c." Storm emerged

"Darn" Sonic thought " every time I special summon he gets to draw 1 card but now's my chance to damage him. I can't let it go by."

"I summon blackwing blizzard the far north. Then I activate the whirlwind's effect chaining it with blizzard's effect. Blizzard brings shura back."

"Then I draw."

"Next my whirlwind's effect brings breeze the zephyr into my hand and due to his effect he appears on the field."

"I draw again."

"Then I tune the level 3 tuner breeze with level 4 non tuner star the emerger to synchro summon blackwing armor master. And I tune the level 2 tuner blizzard with level 4 non tuner shura to synchro summon blackwing armed wing!"

" I draw 2 cards then."

" Now armor master attack Storm directily!"

"No you don't I activate the trap sudden defense. It special summons a token with 0 stats in defense mode."

"But it is useless to you. Once I crash it you will take the other attack."

"No cause I have still the trap magical arm shield. It steals Amy's monster and forces your monster to battle it if you continue your attack."

Sonic was ready to order the end of the battle phase when…

"Go on Sonic." Amy told him

"But Amy you'be defenseless then."

"Don't worry I have something in store don't let this chance slip by."

Feeling like he was carrying 100.000 pounds Sonic ordered armor master to destroy gigaplant. (Storm LP 6900)

"And now my armed wing will attack your token. And when he battles a monster in defense mode it gains 500 attack and pierces through it"

" AAAAh" (Storm LP 4100)

" I throw a face down and end my turn."

" Thanks for all the cards. Now I will show you a humiliation beyond anything you've ever imagined hedgehog. I activate the spell mind control to control your armor master. But why go for one when I have another mind control. I take your other monster as well. Then I tribute them both to summon forth my ultimate possession. Appear Destructor god of darkness!"

"Woah this a strong monster. 3900 attack points." Sonic admired inwillingly

"Wait a minute!" Amy interefered " you can't tribute monsters controlled by mind control."

"Amy it doesn't tribute them. It sends them to the graveyard. It is different." Sonic reminded her."

"What do we do now?" She thought scared.

"We defend and wait for the proper time to strike."

"There won't be a chance." Storm teased them. " Destructor god of darkness attack Amy directily!"

"No way I'll let you do it!" Sonic said " I activate negate attack. End the battle phase."

"Right into my trap. I play double or nothing. Just like I'm gonna humiliate you and get Amy for myself I double the attack of my monster and it gets to battle again and this time you're its target hedgehog!"

"Oh no! SOONIIIIC!" Amy screamed watching unable to help as Sonic was attacked by Storm

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" (Sonic LP 100)

"Look at you. You tried to protect Amy and now you're one step away from total defeat. I knew you were weak. There is no way you can ever defeat me. Now Amy will see the weakling you truly are and reconsider choosing you over me. Hahahahahaha!" Storm laughed as he kept roasting Sonic who was down trying to get up from the attack.

Amy went at Sonic's side and helped him get up. But at that moment her tears c=left her eyes.

"Sonic I'm sorry. You lost all your life points but 100 just to protect me. I will be the reason you lose." She said crying. But then Sonic grabbed her cheek and she looked at him.

"It was totally worth it to me." He said winking at her " cause with you in the duel we'll soon win this."

Amy couldn't just believe it. Sonic was 100 points away from his first ever defeat yet his belief they would win wasn't depleted at all.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. This guy wil pay."

"Let's do it then."

"Are you done with your kiss goodbye? I have a turn to complete you know."

"Storm" Sonic said while looking at him more determined than ever "Mark my words you will pay tenfold for your disrespect on Amy. Now end your turn."

"Go ahead Amy try to help him now"

"I will no longer be deceived by your words Storm. My turn. I draw. I play my set call of the haunted so gigaplant comes back. And now I summon my level 1 tuner glow up bulb. I tune it with my level 6 non tuner gigaplant to synchro summon Black Rose dragon!"

"Way to go Amy" Sonic praised her

" Now I activate the spell book of eclipse. It puts your monster in face down defense mode! And now my dragon's effect will remove gigaplant from my graveyard to flip that 'god' again face up and make its attack 0"

"No!"

"Black Rose dragon! Attack with vengeance thorn stream!

"AAAAh!" (Storm 1700)

"Just kidding" Storm said "when you battle this monster, at the end of the battle phase you take damage equal to the damage I took plus my monster's half attack power. Also it is indestructible"

"Oh no! AAAAAH" (Amy 3650)

"Amy you ok?" Sonic said worried

"I'm ok. I set one card and end my turn."

"That was your last move. I activate the trap ring of destruction. I destroy black rose dragon and we all take 2400 points of damage!"

"But you will lose as well" Amy said

"No Amy. YOU will lose. If I have taken damage this turn my god allows me to activate a spell from my opponent's graveyard if the activation conditions are met. So I pick your counter spell!"

"Oh no!"

"Sayonara Amy!"

"No! I will not let you defeat Sonic! I play the trap healing herb. It revives black rose on Sonic's field. But it's attack points are drained and transferred to Sonic's life points. So he dodges the blast. Then one plant type is transferred from my graveyard to Sonic's"

"But Amy…." Sonic said unable to say it " you'll lose."

"I know." She looked him with a sad smile. "it's up to you now. Beat him Sonic."

(Amy LP 0)

Storm was in shock. That was his ultimate defeat. Even if he beat Sonic now it would mean nothing. Amy sacrificed herself to keep him in the duel. The plan was that she would see that Sonic couldn't help her and would side with him. With a sad voice he said

"In the end phase of the turn that my monster had a change in his stats the change is negated and his attack points are restored."

"My turn then. Amy I'll make sure your sacrifice was not in vain. I activate my set book of moon. It puts your monster in face down defense mode again."

"Go on even if your dragon flips it they have equal attack.

"Not for long. I play the effect of black rose by removing lord poison from my grave and switch destructor god to attack mode and turn its attack to 0. And finally I summon blackwing oroshi the squall."

"A level 1 tuner. Hmph just finish me off."

"As you wish. I tune oroshi and black rose dragon into Black-Winged dragon! Attack destructor god of darkness with Black Blazing stream!"

(Storm LP 0)

"Sonic you did it!" Amy said happy as she hugged him

"No Ames. WE did it."

Then Amy approached Storm.

"What does he have more than me?" He asked while looking down "Tell me what?"

"Storm. He has the fact that he approached me the correct way. He is not my boyfriend. He is a very good friend. But you just came directily and asked me on a date. Had you first talked to me a lot of times so I would get eager to know you better you may had a chance. But now the glass cannot be put back together."

"But what will I do now?"

"Find someone else to put in your heart Storm. I'm not the only girl on the planet. Somewhere out there is a girl that wants to share her heart with you. So go out there and find her." She encouraged him smiling

"I… I am sorry for all this trouble I caused. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Storm. It's ok for me."

"Me too" Sonic said while he got closer.

He pointed his hand at Storm to help him get up.

"You may have made those mistakes but this was a blasting duel. I can't wait for a rematch. But next time let it be one on one. What do you say?"

Storm then finally let go in his soul of his hatred for Sonic and grabbed his arm while getting up.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Cool. So it's still early. Who's for some burgers? My treat"

Everyone shouted yeah and followed Sonic to a very good burger restaurant. Amy sat next to Sonic. They gave their orders to the waiter and started discussing. Jet and Shadow had an argue on whose deck had a better chance to one shot his opponent. Wave , Rouge and Knuckles made guesses on who the champion would face and who the champion could actually be. Sonic participated in both conversations, Amy with half heart in the conversation Rouge was in as well and happily into the other one. Soon before the burgers came Sonic's cell phone started ringing. It was Tails. He excused himself and went outside to pick it up.

"Good evening Sonic." Tails' voice was heard from the device."

"Evening dude. How's it up there?"

"Well today I had to just sit at the hotel and try to have a discussion with my cousins who don't have an idea about dueling while my parents where running around trying to help in the preparation of the wedding. Also I watched the first round on TV. Congratulations on advancing to the second round. Although I can't seem to understand what was that malfunction during Jet's duel."

"Tails it was the dragon god the signs of which we have. I'm sure. Also Wave is a singed one herself. And she saw the same priest as I did."

"I just can't believe this. I don't believe in supernatural Sonic."

"I know but we'll show you once you're back. Maybe you can see something we have misread."

"Ok anyways I gotta close now. We're going to a dinner all the relatives of the couple together. The couple's treat. We'll speak tomorrow"

"Ok buddy have fun bye" Sonic said and closed. Then he went inside again.

Amy noticed his absence.

"Who was it?" she asked when he returned

"Tails"

"Oh how is he doing?"

"Good he'll be back the next day after the tournament if I remember correctly. Although up there no one of his relatives is a duelist. He is all alone"

They laughed for a second and returned to the conversations. Soon the food arrived and they ate. It was delicious. While waiting for the desert, Amy entered a conversation with Wave about boys and while Wave was saying she never had the chance to get to a relationship because of her being different, Rouge approached Sonic and started asking him about synchro decks. She then learned that Sonic had one himself and challenged him to a duel tomorrow in order to show her some moves of such a deck. But when Amy looked again at Sonic and saw Rouge next to him her blood pressure suddenly blasted off to the maximum.

"That bitch is again around Sonic?" She thought while hatred was consuming every last bit of her mind.

Wave noticed it.

"Amy what's wrong?"

But Amy didn't answer. She didn't hear Wave. She was creating plots in her head of how to get rid of Rouge.

"Earth to Amy do you read me?" Wave asked again.

But when she saw what Amy was looking at, she understood everything

"Oh I see. You like Sonic don't you?"

That brought Amy back to reality

"What?"

"You like Sonic."

"What? No of course not he is just my friend."

"Then why do you look so jealous?"

"Me jealous? No. it's just…"

But Wave's smile was the final shot.

"Ok I admit. Yeah I like Sonic but this bitch is all around him. I want to find a way to get rid of her."

"Listen just start showing Sonic that you like him. And notice how he will respond."

"He is too cool for me to understand his true feelings."

" Something like this will be noticed from a mile away."

"You think?"

"Of course I do now relax and enjoy the dessert."

Amy relaxed momentarily but her hatred just came back as soon as the dessert was over. So with all of her self control, she sat next to Rouge, wrote a message on a parer and without being noticed she put it in Rouge's handbag. Some minutes later the group decided to return to their homes to rest for tommorow's round. But when Rouge got home and opened her bag, she saw the message. It was written with big letters and very short.

WE DUEL. MIDNIGHT. ABANDONED DUELING FIELD NEXT TO THE DUEL DOME. AND DON'T BE LATE.

Rouge decided to go there immediately. She gave a call to Knuckles and told him to inform the others of this and if she didn't call him back in 15 minutes to take Sonic and the rest of the group and come to the abandoned field. Then she started walking to the place she was instructed to go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10; duel at midnight

Rouge was walking in a dark street with only the moon to light the way. She read the message she found in her bag again.

WE DUEL. MIDNIGHT. ABANDONED DUELING FIELD NEXT TO THE DUEL DOME. AND DON'T BE LATE.

The only explanation was that someone put that in her bag during her and Sonic's gang's visit at that burger restaurant. Who of all could do something like this? Sonic was not such a guy it was obvious. Knuckles was obviously also not like this, it was clear during their duel, Jet and Shadow were too obsessed trying to find out who was really a one shotter. Wave was simply too good to do such a thing, she was really quiet person. Storm could be the one but he liked Amy and had just accepted the fact that she didn't like him.

Then Rouge facepalmed. It was just obvious who it was. She remembered Amy's cold tone when they first met. And at a time in the restaurant she sat next to her. Coincidence? No way. It was Amy. Although her motives were still a mystery to Rouge.

She reached outside the field. Nobody was outside waiting. She went inside. It was dark. But a shadow could clearly be seen in the darkness waiting.

"I'm here as you told me. Now why don't you come out of the shadows and tell me why I am here? Amy rose?"

Steps echoed in the empty field Amy's face appeared under the moonlight. Her face was a mask of rage.

"You're here so we can settle the score." Amy said angry

"What score? We briefly even talked yesterday."

"Don't play dumb. I completely saw through your plan."

"Mind telling me as well? Cause I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hmph. Not gonna admit it huh? Fine then let's do this." Amy said activating her duel disc.

"As you wish." Rouge replied.

"LET'S DUEL!"

"I'll start this" Amy declared " I draw. I summon botanical girl in attack mode. Then I set one card. I end my turn."

"Fine then it's my turn. I special summon tg striker in attack mode. Then by discarding quillbolt hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard I special summon the tricky from my hand. Next I summon tuningware. And I tune my level 2 tg striker with my level 5 non tuner the tricky and level 1 non tuner tuningware to synchro summon the level 8 crimson blader! Next I activate my tuningware's effect. Since it has been used as a synchro material I draw a card. And what a card. I activate the spell synchro assault. For this turn you can't play spell or traps against the attack of a level 7 or above synchro. Now crimson blader attack botanical girl!"

"AAAH" (Amy LP 6500)

"I set a card. My turn's over."

In the meantime Knuckles informed Sonic about Rouge going to the dueling field and that Rouge told him to come. When he arrived he saw nobody outside. He entered and saw Rouge and Amy dueling. He immediately called Sonic.

"It was Amy then that wrote the message Rouge told me about."

"Why would Amy do that?" Sonic asked through the phone

"I don't know. I will observe their duel and try to listen."

"ok I'll be there soon." Sonic said and closed.

Knuckles returned then to observing.

Amy's face was filled with rage.

"Alright you skimpy duelist. I'll show you how a real duel is done. I activate my botanical girl's effect. When it is destroyed I add a monster with 1000 or less defense like lord poison from my deck to my hand."

"Hmph he is full with poison. But why are you so poisonous against me?" Rouge asked.

"You should know that better than anyone."

"You're nuts I don't know why you called me here. I came here so I could learn why."

"You're a really good actress. To play dumb for so long and even believe it. Fine my cards will make you talk. I draw. I summon lord poison in attack mode. Next I place one card face down and activate the spell annoying thorn. If I control a plant type it special summon evil thorn from my deck. But when it is summoned its effect activates. I tribute it so you lose 300 LP and I summon 2 of these on my field."

"Hmph" (Rouge LP 7700) "So what you can't summon level 5 or above monsters until the end of my turn. But when crimson blader attacks again this effect will be renewed. You're outnumbered."

"No. you really thought I would leave myself defenseless to the likes of you? I activate closed plant gate. Because I control 2 plants with the same name you can't attack for one turn."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes. I set one card and end my turn."

"Darn. Ok. My turn. I draw. I can't do anything this turn. Go on."

"My turn. I tribute both my evil thorns to summon forth tytanial princess of camellias. And I equip it with black pendant to increase her attack by 500. Take out the crimson blader!"

"How naïve. I activate the trap synchro deflector. You attacked a synchro monster so your monster is automatically destroyed and her effect to tribute lord poison and negate it can't work since I'm not targeting her."

"No! She will take the blader down with her. I have the trap michizure. It activates when a monster of mine is destroyed. It takes one of your monster's with it. And because black pendant was sent from the field to the graveyard you take 500 damage."

"Hmph you need to do better" (Rouge LP 7200)

" You want better you wimpy chick? Here it is. Lord poison direct attack!"

"AAh" (Rouge LP 5700)

"I set one card. My turn's over."

"Good. You are a duelist of an incredible caliber. So why did you have to call me in a dark place with a message full of hostility in order to duel me when you can just challenge me anytime?"

"Because I want you away from the gang. I don't like your style Rouge. The way you can control people. There's no way I'll let the chance that you will affect Sonic like this exist. I'll erase it with you!"

"You think I entered your gang so I could approach Sonic? How foolish. All I wanted was some advice for synchro decks. I'm not interested in Sonic at all."

"Oh yeah? From what I saw you were delighted to be next to him. And he seemed to find you pretty interesting. I'm not letting you anywhere near him ever again!"

"You like him so much that you will try to erase all women on the planet so no one will talk to him? You're so lost." Rouge said laughing " if you want Sonic all you gotta do is make him want you. Erasing other women so that Sonic won't meet anyone will only backfire. He will start roaming around with chicks until he finds a good one and he'll totally forget about you."

Amy's eyes widened in shock when Rouge read through her darkest thoughts as if they were written with big letters above her head. Indeed. She was afraid any moment that Sonic would fall in love before she could get a chance to make him hers.

"N.. no! I don't like Sonic. He is just my friend. But I won't him to be happy in his life. Not to be trapped by a skimpy chick bitch like you!"

"I'll ignore what you just said because you're very immature."

"I am what? How can you say I am immature?"

" Cause you act as if Sonic is an naïve guy who will fall victim of the first chick who will want nothing but to take advantage of him. But Sonic is a matured man. He knows a trap like this when he sees one. So if you plan to protect him, you will only lead him to another girl. Is this what you want?"

Amy's heart blew up. That was exactly what she didn't want. "Could I really have misunderstood Rouge's intentions? Could she be different inside?" she thought

"Yes." She admitted in the end " I want Sonic for myself. I saw you as a threat. But are my ways really wrong?"

"Yes. But I can help you. I can provide you with a 100% successful method to make him yours."

"Really?" Amy saying while feeling her heart would stop. "What way?"

"I'll tell you. If you can beat me of course."

"Then get on with the duel."

"All right then. My turn. I draw. I summon forth junk synchron. Due to its effect tuningware returns. Also my quillbolt hedgehog will emerge from the graveyard because I control a tuner. Now all 3 will tune together into goyo guardian! Attack lord poison!"

"I activate a trap wall of thorns. It works like mirror force when you attack a plant monster. Your guardian bites the dust!"

"So what? I play the trap synchro legacy. It special summons a synchro monster from my extra deck during the end phase. Of course its effects are negated and we both take damage equal to its attack points. I set one card and special summon lightning warrior"

"AAAH" (Both) (Rouge LP 3300 Amy LP 4100)

"My turn. All right Rouge. Prepare for my ace. I activate two spell cards. Foolish burial and star changer now I make lord poison level 5 and with the burial I send spore to the graveyard. Spore's effect will banish evil thorn from the graveyard to special summon spore making it level 2. Now I tune the level 2 tuner spore and level 5 non tuner lord poison to synchro summon the almighty Black Rose Dragon!"

"Impressive."

" Now I equip black rose dragon with thorn of malice to increase its attack by 600 and when it battles your monster it is not destroyed and instead loses 600 attack points with every attack! And I have finally the spell card charge. It allows one monster on my field to attack twice during the turn it was summoned. The first time!"

"AAAH" (Rouge LP 2700)

"And the second!"

"AAAH" (Rouge LP 1500)

"I end my turn."

"Very good. But equipping the thorn of malice to your dragon was a fatal mistake. I draw. I play foolish burial to send glow up bulb to my graveyard. And with her effect I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard to summon it back. And the card I send was another quillbolt hedgehog. So it is summoned as well. And because a monster was special summoned from the graveyard I activate the effect of my doppelwarrior from my hand to special summon it. Now I tune my 3 monsters together to synchro summon accel synchron"

"A synchro tuner!" Amy said scared

"Exactly now I activate limit overdrive. I send my synchro tuner and my synchro non tuner to the graveyard to synchro summon MY ace. TG halberd Cannon!"

"Uh oh. I'm screwed."

"Yes you are dear. Halberd cannon destroy black rose!"

"I activate the trap invinsible synchro. Now my monster is indestructible for one turn and I don't take battle damage. But I have to pay half my life points in exchange. (Amy LP 2050)

" I activate the quick play spell stubborn's pain. Because I couldn't destroy your monster you lose half your monster's attack points!"

"AAAAH" (Amy LP 850)

"I end my turn"

"Ok" Amy thought " only one card in my deck can save me now. I need to draw it. Or Sonic…" she didn't complete her phrase " But as he thought me I have to believe in my deck. And I do believe in it. Let's do this."

Rouge then noticed that when Amy touched the top card of her deck her mark shined. But Amy's eyes were closed so she didn't notice it

"My turn. Draw." She looked at her card… and her face turned to a mask of happiness

"I drew it" she screamed "BOOK OF MOON!"

"No way!" Rouge said surprised

"Your cannon goes to defense mode!"

"Did she just manipulate her deck to her will?" Rouge thought trying to explain what she just witnessed.

"Now black rose dragon. Remove lord poison from the graveyard to flip over that cannon and make its attack 0"

"Hmph looks like you win"

"Good game Rouge. Attack with vengeance thorn stream!"

Rouge closed her eyes and smiled as the attack took away the rest of her life points.

"You're a lot different than you look Rouge. I am sorry for being so rude."

"It's ok. Come on. I think we no longer have any business being here."

They left without noticing Knuckles and Sonic who had arrived some minutes earlier.

"What was that all about?" Sonic asked Knuckles

Knuckles hesitated to reveal what he heard Amy admitting to Rouge. He decided it was up to Amy to reveal it to Sonic.

"You know. About that hostility Amy had against Rouge. But they finally reconciled."

"About time. It was getting annoying. Well good night Knucks. I'm beat." He said and rode his runner going home. Knuckles left right away as well. He couldn't wait to share what he learned with Jet and Shadow the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11; road to the finals heroes vs black birds

Knuckles entered the duel dome after leaving his duel runner in the garage and headed for the participants' seats. The semi-finals would start in approximately half an hour. But only the announcer and the dome staff were there. He noticed the whole gang was there except Sonic. That was his chance.

"Good morning guys" he said

"Good morning Knuckles." The all answered.

"Knuckles you're dueling first today. And you're against Sonic. How do you feel?" Amy asked him.

"I can't wait cause this time I have a surekill card against his deck."

"You found a counter in Sonic's cards? Weird. I've been searching for days to find an anti blackwing strategy" Jet said.

"You'll see guys."

Then Amy Wave and Rouge returned to their conversation while Knuckles sat with Jet Storm and Shadow and narrated them the events of last night.

"I knew it" Storm said at the end of Knuckles' story " I knew Amy liked him."

"Yeah and she tried to make Rouge leave the gang in order for Sonic to not fall in love with Rouge or something" Knuckles explained.

"Lol girls are the ones who say to discuss a problem and when they have a problem they try to destroy one another. They just don't make sense" Shadow said

" I still don't know what Amy finds attractive on Sonic. What more does he have? To be honest I liked Amy when I first met her but she didn't seem to be interested at all in boys back then. But even so she always spend a lot of time with Sonic." Jet said thinking.

" Lol do you even have to think about it? It is obvious." Shadow replied

"What is obvious?" Jet said a bit angry.

" I heard yesterday that no one of you guys ever beat Sonic in your entire dueling life. Of course Amy would choose the strongest."

"Shadow don't challenge him dude. Jet gets mad if you question his power."

"No Knuckles let him speak. We have democracy after all" Jet said with a voice that clearly revealed he was trying not to attack Shadow.

"I don't mean anything bad. I just believe that if I was in the gang at the beginning in your place I would have turned Sonic to dust in our first duel."

"Yeah ignoring that he DID crash you in your first duel with him." Jet said in a challenging tone.

" Yeah? Well if you remember Sonic knew about my deck being a one shot deck due to my victories with it. But in your first duel with him I assume he didn't know anything so how come you didn't one shot him huh? Or maybe you were just to weak back then to do it. I wonder… did you grow any stronger ever since then?"

"That's it you black emo bastard I am gonna show you why I was in Sonic's gang long before you." Jet shouted in an outrage.

"What did you say about my color?! You racist?!" Shadow shouted back while touching et's forehead with his forehead

"Nothing nothing I just said you're a.. weak black coward." Jet said in a funny tone.

"I'l show you who's weak." Shadow said raising his fists

"Guys stop I think you overdo it." Knuckles interfered.

"WHO ASKED YOU?!" They both shouted at him

"Ok then kill each other" Knuckles gave up and sat down again.

"With pleasure." They answered while Jet jumped on Shadow trying to punch him

Shadow dodged and kicked Jet in the belly. Jet lost his breath for a moment but instantly jumped again and punched Shadow on the nose. Shadow grabbed his nose in pain.

"How do you like this?" Jet asked him

Shadow jumped again and landed on Jet. The two of them then started rolling on the ground trying to punch one another. Storm and Knuckles were supporting them with words while the girls were looking in disappointment.

" Dude men are so immature." Wave said

"The only way for them to solve a problem is fists." Rouge agreed

"Nah Sonic never used his fists if he could avoid it" Amy said

"Was it like this in Sonic's gang before you guys met us?"

"You bet. A lot of times they argued and then used their fists sometimes even during a duel. Talk about a lot of testosterone."

"And you could take all this immaturity?" Rouge said surprised

"Well it wasn't easy. Every time they fought all I was saying in 'despair' was ' I need some female friends' which of course led to Sonic diying laughing."

"Maybe you think we should stop them?" Wave said worrying when she noticed that they started fighting even more fiercely than before.

"Nah they will stop." Amy said calm

"Why?" Rouge and Wave asked

"Cause he is here" Amy said showing Sonic entering the dome.

Knuckles and Storm noticed him as well.

"Guys um.. I think you should stop. Or you will be in real trouble" Knuckles tried to warn them.

But they simply ignored him while still trying to punch one another and rolling on the ground.

Sonic saw them fighting, closed his eyes disappointed and approached them. When they noticed him it was too late. In one move he caught Jet's hair and Shadow's ear and pulled them forcing them to stand up.

"If there's one thing I hate, it is fighting" he said calmly but everyone could feel his rage as if it was emitted like an aura. Nobody said a thing." If you want to settle a score then duel after the tournament. I won't accept fighting in my gang as a way to solve problems." And he let go of Shadow and Jet who apologized to one another and returned to their seats.

"Knucks our duel is up next. Since we both have duel runners it will be a turbo duel. I'll be waiting for you at the start. Don't be late." He said with a smile while walking back to the garage.

"Woah. He is not joking today" Knuckles said impressed and a bit terrified " anyway guys I'm going I need to take my runner. I'll see you later"

"Good luck Knuckles." They all said together

At the same time Sonic was making a final adjustment at his deck. He was about to ride his duel runner when he heard the door closing behind him. The room became a black space. But then a light bulb lighted up. Then Sonic heard an unfamiliar and at the same time familiar voice behind him.

"So we meet again."

Sonic turned around and saw someone in the shadows looking at him. Then the stranger came out of the shadows. Sonic felt he was striken by electricity. It was the champion himself! With quick steps he approached Sonic and grabbed him by the throat. Sonic felt he was drowning. And then he heard the champion whispering in his ear.

"You better not lose. I can't waste the chance to humiliate you in public in the final round. So DON'T LOSE."

At that moment the room was once again covered in darkness. Sonic felt the champion's hand letting go of his throat and tried to catch him but then the garage doorway to the duel runner course of the duel dome opened shedding light into the garage. The champion was gone.

"Was it a dream?" Sonic wondered.

He rode his duel runner and accelerated. He completed 1 lap in the course and stopped at the beginning. Knuckles joined him a minute later.

"So… we finally have a rematch. But I could never expect it would be in the duel cup."" Knuckles said smiling.

"Give it your all buddy. We must make sure that the best will go to the final."

"Of course."

The red light upon them was activated. The duel runners' engines started roaring. Then the yellow light was activated. The roars became louder. Exactly before the green light was activated they shouted

"TURBO DUEL. ACCELARATION!"

And they accelerated. The rule of who would go first in a turbo duel was that they would race to the first turn and the winner would decide who would go first. Sonic's runner was the fastest. He crossed the turn first and declared he would go first.

"Let's do this. I draw. I activate the black whirlwind. Then I summon forth blackwing shura the blue flame. Due to the whirlwind's effect I add to my hand blackwing gladius the midnight sun. And because I control exactly 1 blackwing gladius joins shura in defense mode. I'll set one card before ending my turn."

"Damn the surekill card isn't in my hand. Problem. But I will still duel with my all." Knuckles thought.

"My turn Sonic draw. I summon elemental hero stratos. Due to his effect I add elemental hero prisma in my hand. I set 2 cards. Your move."

"Here I go. My turn. I draw. I summon forth blackwing buster the sacrifice. He has 1500 attack points so my whirlwind adds to my hand kalut the moon shadow. Now I play Icarus attack."

"Crap. When did he put that in his deck?" Knuckles thought

"Now buster the sacrifice will be tribute so I can destroy 2 cards on the field. And of course I pick your set cards."

Knuckle's set cards were destroyed.

"I see. Mirror force and dimensional gate. Had they been activated they would have caused me some big trouble. As for buster he has an effect. If he is send to the graveyard in a way other than my opponent's effect a monster on my opponent's sie of the field loses 600 attack points."

"Oh no!"

Stratos was weakened

"Oh yes. Now that this is out of the way I turn my gladius to attack mode and attack to your stratos with my shura!"

"AAh" (Knuckles LP 7400)

"Now that shura as killed one of your monsters he calls forth from my deck another blackwing with 1500 or less attack power. Like mistral the silver shield. Mistral and gladius attack Knuckles directily!

"AAH" (Knuckles LP 6400)

"Is this all?"

"No of course not Knucks." Sonic said as they completed another lap of the course " in fact I'm just getting warmed up. I play the trap urgent tuning. Now I can synchro summon a monster during the battle phase."

"I know what you summon. Your armed wing right?"

"Wrong I tune gladius and mistral. Mistral is a level 2 tuner and gladius a level 3 non tuner."

"Level 5 synchro blackwing?"

"Exactly. I kept this for the tournament. Say hello to blackwing gram the shining star!"

"Impressive. And what does it do?"

"it calls out a blackwing from my hand a level 4 or lower one. But his effects will be negated. Say hello to gram's friend kalut the moon shadow. Both of you attack Knuckles directily!"

"AAAAAAH" ( Knuckles LP 2800)

"In my main phase 2 I play the spell blackwing feathers to draw one card for each different name blackwing card on the field. I have gram shura and kalut. So it means 3 cards. I set 1 card before ending my turn."

"Damn. He is evens stronger than before. The only way to win is to draw the surekill card. But I have still 32 cards in my deck. And only 1 copy of it is allowed. The odds are against me. If I draw it the tables will turn. If not I lose. My deck. Respond to my call. I believe in you." Knuckles said inside of him.

Sonic then noticed Knuckles' mark shining. Of course Knuckles was visualizing the card he wanted with closed eyes like Amy last night so he didn't notice.

"My turn Sonic. It's now or never. I draw."

"What does he mean by now or never?" Sonic thought

"I drew it. It's over Sonic. This time I win. I set it face down and end my turn."

"No matter what it is Knuckles, it won't be of any help. Gram the shining star has another effect. You can't activate traps during my battle phase if a blackwing other than gram is attacking. My turn. I draw."

"Who said I wanted to play this trap on the battle phase? I play it now! I reveal the trap, assault of the light!"

"Oh no! Not that! Sonic said scared

"it destroys all dark attribute monsters on the field. For every one destroyed you take 1000 points of damage!"

At the seats

"Sonic had 3 blackwings. That means 3000 points of damage!" Amy said scared as well.

"So this was Knuckle's strategy." Rouge said. "That's why I like him" she thought smiling."

At the course

"Take this Sonic."

"AAAAAAAH" (Sonic LP 5000)

"Also you cannot normal summon any monster whose attribute is dark."

"But…. But my entire deck is dark attribute!"

"Well too bad."

"Oh shit. I'm in real trouble. Ok I set a monster. I end my turn."

"Time for my comeback. I draw. I summon forth elemental hero prisma. Next I play his effect. I show you a fusion monster from my extra deck and send one of its fusion materials from my deck to my graveyard to have prisma be named after that. I show you necroid shaman and send necroshade to the graveyard. Next I play double summon to summon elemental hero bladedge from my hand. And finally I'll play my 2 final cards I need to win. The quick play spell trap booster and the trap it activates. The trap future vision. I discard polymerization from my hand and send neos from my deck along with elemental heroes avian Sparkman and clayman along with neo spacian grand mole to fusion summon my ace. Come forth! Elemental hero Divine neos!"

"his ace is out. That's a problem."

"Now divine neos removes avian from the graveyard to gain 500 atk points. It's over Sonic. I almost feel bad but your long victory streak ends here. I attack with bladedge to your set. And don't forget. Bladedge pierces through your defense."

"Well too bad Knucks. My set monster is another mistral the silver shield."

"Oh no."

"I do take 800 points of damage due to the piercing effect (Sonic LP 4200) but the attack of your next monster won't do me a thing."

"Grrr Fine! Neos alius attack! And now divine neos. Legendary strike!"

"AAAAAH" ( Sonic LP 1200)

"Now you're hanging by a mere thread. I end my turn with a face down."

"Ok I can still win. But it won't be easy. Let's see." Sonic thought.

"My turn Knuckles. I draw. I play the spell card spell economics. Now for 1 turn any effect of a spell that forces me to pay LP during it's used is negated. So I activate the spell soul charge so I special summon 3 of my blackwings to the field. Normally I would pay 1000 points for each but due to spell economics I don't pay anything. Next I play another blackwing feathers to draw 3 more cards. Perfect. I activate the spell hurricane. Every spell or trap card on the field is set and cannot be activated for 1 turn. And finally I play delta crow anti reverse! It destroys all set cards on your field Knucks!"

"Oh no. My assault of light! But still… you only have 1200 points and once I battle with your special summoned shura using bladedge it will be over."

"Too bad I have the spell dark hole! It destroys all monsters on the field!"

"NO! I activate the trap interdimensional transoporter which banishes for one turn divine neos so it dodges the blast!"

"ok then. I set a card and end my turn."

"Time to end this. I draw. I attack with Divine neos! Legendary strike!"

"Not today Knucks. I play the trap blackback! It special summons a monster from the graveyard and if it happens to be in your battle phase it negates one attack. So I revive shura!"

"Fine just wait until next turn."

"There is no next turn Knuckles. I draw!"

But when he touched the card Sonic's mark shined as well. Knuckles and Sonic both noticed it.

"Woah it's what happened before with me and yesterday with Amy!"

"Then I know what is at the top of my deck." Sonic drew the card and immediately played it as a monster. " Come forth. Blackwing-Kochi the daybreak!"

Kochi appeared and Knuckles was shocked.

"So these marks allow us to use the power of our spirit to draw a card that we need the most? He thought

"Now Kochi tune with shura! Arise and soar to the skies. BLACK-WINGED DRAGON!"

Black-winged dragon appeared causing the audience to go crazy in enthusiasm.

"I end the clash between our aces now Knuckles. Black Blazing Stream!"

"I knew that you would make a mistake one day. I discard honest so my divine neos gains Black-winged dragon's attack points for this battle. It has 5300 attack points. You were right Sonic there won't be a next turn."

"Of course I was right. And I will also be victorious! I activate the second effect of blackwing buster the sacrifice in my graveyard. If my opponent uses an effect to manipulate the attack power of his monster then I can banish buster from the graveyard to use the same effect once ignoring any conditions. So my dragon will also absorb the attack points of your monster once it absorbs his attack points! Now Black-winged dragon has a grand total of 8100 attack points! End this!"

"AAAAH" (Knuckles LP 0)

They stopped their runners. Knuckles was looking down under his helmet. No one could see his expression.

"Knucks. You ok?" Sonic asked

But Knuckles was shaking.

"Hey bro. you ok?" Sonic repeated his question

"Ha… ha… hahahahaha" Knuckles started laughing and soon got Sonic to laugh with him

"It was the best duel I ever had with you until today Sonic."

"Same here. I really thought I would lose back there."

"Still you won. That means you go to the finals now."

"I know. I'm super excited. Come on. Let's go park our runners and head back to the seats. It's Amy vs Jet now."

"I'll meet you there." Knuckles said and headed for his garage.

Sonic went and parked at his garage his runner and before he left he decided to take a look into it just to be sure it was ok. It was a fierce turbo duel after all. But then he heard again the door closing behind him.

"Let me guess" he said " you're again here?"

"Exactly" the champion answered again hidden under his helmet.

"What was that for? You know the whole grabbing my throat before."

"You don't know with what pleasure I would strangle you to death hedgehog. But I will get even more pleasure by humiliating you in front of the whole duel dome in the final. So you better not lose."

"Who are you? Why do you hate me that much?"

"You've been ruining my life ever since we met. But that will change soon. Till next time."

"Wait! What do you mean by ever since we met? I don't know you."

But the champion had already left.

Sonic immediately went back at the seats and told his friends about this.

"Why would the champion hate you?" Amy asked surprised.

"I don't know. And that voice. It is at the same time both familiar and unfamiliar. It makes no sense."

"Still" Jet interfered " I am sorry Sonic but if I happen to win against Amy now I can't let you win in the finals. It is my dream to win the duel cup."

"If you did something like this Jet I would never forgive you. I want you or you Amy to fight me with all you have at the finals. I need to show this champ I am not joking around."

" I am happy you see it this way. Come on Amy. Let's do this."

"Right behind you Jet."

And they headed for the arena as they had no duel runners to turbo duel


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12; road to the finals swordmasters vs plants

Sonic and Knuckles sat with their friends and watched Amy and Jet shuffling their decks.

"This is it Amy. I want you to give it you're all. If I am to complete my dream I have to beat your full power."

"Same here Jet. But I also have a dream to achieve. And for that I will not lose."

They returned their decks and headed for their spot on the field.

"Sonic" Knuckles asked " what is Amy's dream?"

"Beats me. I hope she will make it come true though."

Wave and Rouge of course knew what was Amy's dream. She had trusted them with it before Sonic's duel with Knuckles. She wanted to enter the final with Sonic and finally there 'show' him her feelings to see how he would respond. But according to Rouge over Amy's past experience's as Sonic's friend, his moves showed some feelings towards her. And she decided to bet everything on that chance. But before that she had to win. If she lost then they would have to invent a plan B.

They activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start" Amy said " I draw. I summon forth revival rose. Then I set a card. Your move Jet."

"My average style won't work against Amy. I'll have to stall her a bit."

"My turn. Draw. Ok here goes. I activate the field spell, temple of the six!"

"What? You changed your playing style?"

Behind Jet an old temple appeared.

"Sonic did Jet ever use this card against you?" Wave asked him

"Once. When we first met. He was trying all possible six samurai playing styles to fight me. And this is a really good one if you know how to use it."

Then Jet summoned forth the legendary six samurai enishi. Enishi took a poise like if he was contacting some spiritual from. The temple released a weird mist. When it reached revival rose it lost 100 attack points.

"Hey what happened to my monster?" Amy asked surprised.

My temple of the six's effect is that when a samurai monster is summoned it gets a budisho counter. For every counter it has, your monsters weaken by 100 points."

"Oh no. The samurai's are known for instant summonings! That means that the temple will have tons of counters in no time!" Amy said shocked.

"Indeed. I set a card. Now enishi attack revival rose."

Revival rose was killed off. But the damage didn't affect Amy. (Amy LP 7500)

"Wow" Jet said inside him "she is so determined to win that virtual damage won't affect her?"

"I set a card. Your move Amy."

"My turn. I draw. I discard a card to activate cost down. This allows me to reduce the level of all monsters in my hand by 2. So my level 6 rose tentacles will become a level 4 so I can summon it right now. Also I play the trap ivy shcakles."

Whips emerged from the trap and shackled enishi.

"Now your monster during my turns becomes a plant type. Now rose tentacles attack enishi!"

Enishi was destroyed.

"Also when rose tentacles kills one plant type it deals you 300 points of damage on top of the battle damage and can attack times equal to the number of plant types on your field plus one. So this time it can attack again. Direct attack!"

"AAAH" (Jet LP 5200) "Darn you."

"I set a card. Now ivy shackles' effect is negated until my turn. Your move Jet."

"She is not joking. But so am I not joking" he thought

"My turn. I draw. I activate shien's smoke signal. So I can add a level 3 or lower samurai monster like kageki to my hand. Next I summon him and his effect immediately summons forth my kagemusha."

"No! you're going for….."

"Shi en! Let's go! synchro summon! Appear Shi en! Also I've summoned 3 new samurais so your tentacles loses 300 attack."

"Bring it then!"

"Consider it brought! Shi en destroy tentacles!"

"Too bad. Go wall of thorns."

"Shi en use your effect to pierce through it!"

"Exactly what I've been waiting for. I chain with the trap malevolent catastrophe which destroys all spell or traps!"

Temple of the six was devastated by the thunderstorm cause by malevolent catastrophe.

"Now how's that for storming the castle Jet?"

"It changes nothing. Your tentacles still falls to my samurai."

"Hmph 300 LP is nothing (Amy LP 7200)

"I'm not done!"

Suddenly enishi and kageki appeared on Jet's side.

"What is going on here?"

"You're not the only one with traps Amy. I have double edged sword technique. I played it in chain to your malevolent catastrophe. I revive 2 of my samurais for 1 turn."

"My revival rose also revives because I level 5 or above plant monster was destroyed in defense mode."

"Enishi cut it. Kageki direct attack."

"AAAh" (Amy LP 5500)

"I end my turn with a face down. Then I take damage equal to the attack points of my monsters and after they return to the graveyard. But kageki's attack is 200 without a samurai monster around or when he is dead. So I only take 1900 points of damage. (Jet LP 3300). I end my turn."

 _At the seats_

"Jet isn't going easy at all on Amy. well I guess he is not a knight." Wave noticed

"Typical guy." Rouge said

"Lol look Amy's face" Knuckles said to Storm and Shadow "she is so pissed she is losing"

"Typical girl" Shadow said

Rouge and Wave looked at him at the same time angry

"WE HEARD THAT!"

Shadow started shaking from the sudden pressure. Knuckles and Storm were looking at him with a weird look on their faces. As for Sonic when he heard the phrase 'we heard that' he started laughing non stop.

 _Back at the arena_

"Time to get serious. My turn. I draw. I summon lonefire blossom. Then I tribute it to summon tytanial princess of camelia's in attack mode. Afterwards I activate the spell seed of hope. One plant monster on my field is tributed and then I can summon one monster from my graveyard with less level than the one tribute and for 2 levels in difference I draw a card. Tytanial's level is 8 and rose tentacles level is 6 so I draw a card. Next I play one for one. I discard lord poison to special summon glow up bulb!"

"You.. are about to summon it!"

"Exactly. I tune my level 1 tuner glow up bulb and my level 6 rose tentacles to synchro summon the almighty black rose dragon!"

"So what' it is still weaker than my Shi en."

"I activate black rose dragon's effect. Rage of the Rose!"

The field exploded. Everything on it was destroyed.

"You destroyed all of our cards just to get rid of Shi en? Next turn I end you."

"You really thought I would be defenselss? I activate the spell stardust shimmer which tunes glow up bulb and tentacles in my graveyard to synchro summon my dragon FROM the graveyard!"

"Oh no!"

"Attack with vengeance thorn stream!"

"AAAAAAAH" (Jet LP 900)

"It's over Jet. Next turn I win."

"No" he thought " I can't lose now." He looked at Sonic " not now that I'm so close to finally face him in a tournament. I WON'T lose."

"You haven't defeated me yet Amy."

"Fine try to get out of this. I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn. I set a monster and a card. I end my turn."

"Told you it was over. My turn I draw. I summon botanical lion. Black rose dragon attack his set monster!"

"I activate the effect of my shien's squire so my samurai is not destroyed once."

"Darn. My botanical lion can't beat chamberlain of the six samurai. I end my turn with a face down."

"You should have beaten me when you had the chance Amy. it's over. My turn I draw. I activate the spell monster reincarnation so I return my shi en to the extra deck and discard from my hand kizan. Next I activate the trap backs to the wall."

 _At the seats_

"Sonic is there such a samurai card?" Knuckles asked

"Yes. But no one uses it. Because it is all or nothing. Jet will be left with 100 life points and can special summon as many samurai monsters as he can from the graveyard."

"Sounds good to me." Shadow said

"Yeah but one mistake and Jet loses"

They all silenced and kept looking.

 _At the arena_

Ok (Jet LP 100) Arise the six samurai kizan kageki kagemusha chamberlain and enishi next my kageki and kagemusha wil tune together into Shi en once more. And because I control 2 or more samurais I can special summon great shogun shien from my hand!"

"Oh no. the samurai spell/trap lock."

"Exactly. Shogun shien allows you to activate only 1 spell/trap per turn but shi en negate 1 per turn so your spells and traps are sealed for good. And finally I activate solidarity. Because I only have 1 type of monster in my graveyard all monsters on the field with the same type gain 800 attack points! It's good game."

"I was so close" she said " my face downs are mirror force and magic cilynder. Had you attacked without the samurai lock I would have won."

"Too bad. Great Shogun attack black rose!"

"AAAh" (Amy LP 4600)

"Kizan attack directily!"

"AAAH"(Amy LP 1700)

"Legendary six samurai Shi en attack with your mighty sword of unity!"

"AAAAAAAAH" (Amy LP 0)

"Good game Jet. Looks like you face Sonic in the final round."

"You fought well Amy. But I couldn't afford to lose" he told her as they were heading back to the seats. When they were within the hearing distance of the others he said " I never had the chance to face Sonic in the finals. Always the finalists in every tournament were him and Tails."

"Well you get your chance now Jet. Tails is north right now. He will be back in 2 days."

Knuckles was in deep thoughts.

"Knuckls what are you thinking?" Sonic asked him.

"I am not sure if Tails really is in Thessaloniki Sonic."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I dropped by his house today to leave him a letter with everything that happened until now so he could read it when he returned but I saw his mother and father on the balcony reading newspaper and drinking some coffee. They wouldn't be here if they were invited to a wedding in Thessaloniki right? And the weirdest thing is they looked really worried while reading it."

"Why would Tails lie to us?"

"Try calling him Sonic." Amy said

Sonic called at his Tails' house. His mother picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um miss prowers. It's me Sonic."

"Sonic thank god. Is Tails with you?"

"Uh no. he told us that you were going to Thessaloniki for a wedding."

"Of course not. We have no relatives in Thessaloniki."

"And where is Tails right now?"

"He said he would go out with you guys for night dueling the day before the start of the duel cup. And he never returned! We called the police but they can't find anything. Please Sonic. Find Tails for us."

"I will. I promise." Sonic said and closed. Then he called Tails' phone. And after a minute of calling he received a message from the phone. His eyes widened in shock."

"What's wrong Sonic?" Jet asked

"It says that.. the number I'm calling is no longer existing."

"That's impossible." Amy said. " You called Tails yesterday. You spoke with him."

"I know. Could that mean that he left on his own?"

"Why would he do that? Jet wondered

Noone answered. Sonic's heart was beating fast. His best buddy was gone. What could have happened to him?

"I'm going at the internet café of the dome. Don't follow me guys. I have to do something."

And before anyone could ask he left. He reached the internet café and paid for an hour. Then he sat in a lone computer and entered facebook. Tail's hadn't connected for 2 days. Willing to do anything to find him Sonic hacked into Tails' account and started looking for clues. But then he heard a voice behind him.

"You're wasting your time." A cold familiar and unfamiliar voice. It was him.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked him.

"You won't find your friend. Only I know where he is."

Sonic turned around and tried to punch the champion. But the moment he turned around he grabbed his throat and pressured it. He felt dizzy.

"What did you do with Tails?" he asked in rage.

"He is alright. I didn't kidnap him. I just know where he is."

"Where?! Tell me!"

"Win the final round and I will tell you."

"You bastard! Where is my friend?!"

The champion punched Sonic in the face. Sonic felt like he was falling into a deep hole with no bottom. His eyes closed and he fainted.

When his eyes opened Amy's face was upon him. She looked like she would cry any minute now. When she saw that he opened his eyes she hugged him but not before he saw a tear coming out of her eyes.

"What happened to you?" she tried to ask with an unsteady voice

"I was looking for a clue of Tails' locaton in his facebook, but the champion came again and told me he knows where Tails is. I have to win the final round so he can tell me. I tried to force him to tell me but he punched me and I fainted."

"Let's go back to inform the others."

They headed back to the seats and narrated the others what happened.

"How can a dirty bastard like this guy be a champion?" Knuckles said angry

"What'll happen to Tails if you lose Sonic?" Amy asked

"We'll never know. Because I WON'T LOSE"

Jet looked down. It was a dead end. He had to choose between his friend and his dream.

Then the announcer informed the crowd that the semi-finals for the winner's were over with the finalists being Sonic and Jet and now the tournament would proceed to the semi-finals for the 'losers'. First duel was Shadow vs Rouge. They got up and headed for the arena. But no one said anything like a cheer. Cause everyone was afraid that in this tournament it was possible that their friend's life was on the line. Sonic would never believe the future that was about to come if he knew about it. The destiny that awaited beyond his duel with Jet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13; friend bonds vs dream, destiny riding on the black feathers

Sonic closed the phone. It was useless. Tails was gone.

Sonic had contacted the police and tried to use their duel disk tracking system in order to find Tails' duel disk and him as well. But 1 hour passed, 2 hours passed, the semi finals of the 'losers' ended with Wave coming up 5th and then the battle for the bronze took place ending up with Amy in the 3rd place. And still no clue. Sonic was feeling like he was carrying 100000 pounds on his shoulders. It was entirely possible that Tails' life was in danger. If he lost then there was no telling what would happen to Tails. He was sure the champion was lying. There was no way he could know Tails' location unless he was the one holding Tails somewhere. Then he heard the announcer introducing Jet as the first finalist. Sonic wore his duel disk and headed for the arena. He looked at Jet. His eyes were empty. He couldn't imagine the pressure on Jet's mind. If he won then his friend could end up in danger. But facing Sonic in the final round of a tournament was a one in a million chance.

Sonic guessed Jet's thoughts.

"Jet."

"What is it?"

"I know that you are pressured. I know how badly you wanna win right now. But I cannot allow that. But I don't want you to feel like losing your dream when you had it in your grasp. So the only thing I can 'let' you do is fight me with every last bit of your power so you will remember today as the day you completed your dream even though you didn't win."

"I will fight with my all. But as a duelist if I have the chance to beat you Sonic, I will grasp it."

"I can expect nothing less. Let's get on with it."

"DUEL!"

"I'll start this. I draw. I activate 2 black whirlwinds. I am sure I don't have to explain their effect. Now I summon blackwing-bora the spear. Due to the whirlwind's effect I add to my hand blackwings breeze the zephyr and kalut the moon shadow. Breeze springs on the field due to being added to my hand without drawing. Now breeze tune with bora to synchro summon armor master! I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I discard grandmaster of the shien's squire to activate twin twisters. It destroys up to 2 spell or traps on the field. Your sets are destroyed."

"Right into my trap. Starlight Road!"

"Shoot. He baited me."

"Stardust dragon take flight!"

"So what? I summon the six samurai zanzi and special summon grandmaster of the six samurai and legendary six samurai kizan from my hand due to controlling a samurai monster. Now I play solidarity! My monsters gain 800 attack points. Zanzi attack armor master! Also zanzi kills any monster he attacks if he survives the damage step."

Armor master was destroyed.

"No you don't Jet. I activate call of the haunted to resurrect him."

"Ok then. Grandmaster destroy stardust!"

"AAh" (Sonic LP 7600)

" I set a card. Your move Sonic."

"My turn. I draw. I activate de synchro. It splits my armor master back to its materials breeze and bora."

"What?"

"Now I summon forth blackwing Jetstream the blue sky. And I tune all 3 of them together. Appear master warrior of the blackwings! Blackwing silverwind the ascendant!"

 _At the seats_

"I heard about this once" Amy said " it is rare blackwing. The ultimate synchro blackwing monster."

"I thought it was only a rumor. This card will destroy Jet." Shadow said while looking at silverwind in awe

 _At the arena_

"The legendary blackwing warrior silverwind the ascendant" Jet said trying to believe what he saw " I'm screwed."

"Your monsters are screwed. You're ok. When he is summoned he destroys all monsters with defense less than his attack. Since none of your monsters has more than 2800 defense they're all destroyed."

Silverwind unleashed a whirlwind that killed the 3 samurais

"Grandmasters' effect bring to my hand kizan from the graveyard."

"I end my turn with a face down."

"Back to me. I draw. I summon forth the six samurai irou and due to the effect of kizan, kizan himself. Kizan destroy silverwind!"

Kizan attacked. Silverwind countered. They both made it out safe from the battle.

"What's this? Silverwind is alive."

"Of course he is. He is the ultimate blackwing. You can't kill him once during your turns."

"Uh oh. Now he can attack. I'm screwed. I end my turn."

"My turn. I summon forth blackwing shura the blue flame. Due to the whirlwinds I add to my hand 2 blackwings bora the spear. And I special summon them. Then I activate Icarus attack. I tribute 1 of the boras to destroy kizan and your solidarity."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. Let's enter the battle phase. Shura destroy irou"

"AAh" (Jet LP 7900)

Then due to shura's effect because he killed a monster he special summons a 1500 or less attack blackwing to my field. Come out kalut. Then I discard my kalut in my hand to increase the one's attack on the field by 1400. Silverwind kalut bora attack Jet directily!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" (Jet LP 600)

"See Jet? For Tails' sake I can't lose. I end my turn."

Jet was down from the virtual hits. Sonic just kept revealing new cards he never used against them before.

"Can his power really be limitless?" he thought "No. A duelist fights even if his opponent has limitless power. And I know that there is still a card in my deck that can save me. Deck I trust you."

He got up.

"I ain't losing Sonic. Not today. Not now. I draw." He looked at the drawn card and smiled " Thank you my deck."

"What did he draw?" Sonic wondered

"I summon forth shien's squire and play the trap backs to the wall!"

"What?"

" now I summon back kizan irou zanzi and grandmaster for all my life points but 100 (Jet LP 100). And NOW! I tune shien's squire with irou to summon my ace The LEGENDARY SIX SAMURAI SHI EN!"

"Oh no! not him!" Sonic said scared.

"Behold my full power Sonic! I tribute 2 of my samurais in specific grandmaster and kizan to play the spell six scrolls of the samurai. I special summon thanks to it my Great Shogun shien!"

"The spell trap lock!" Sonic thought scared.

 _At the seats_

"Sonic is screwed" Knuckles said "this spell/trap lock totally screwed Amy. it's over."

"NO" Amy yelled at him angry making everyone in the gang look at her " no matter what the situation is I'll believe in Sonic. He has always made the impossible possible"

Knuckles looked at her, thought about it and smiled.

"If you believe in him Amy, then I believe in him too."

She smiled back and looked again at Sonic praying for him to win.

 _At the arena_

"I'm not done Sonic! I play the trap call of the haunted to resurrect kizan. Then I have the spell six style triple impact! It destroys all monsters on your field and too bad for you silverwind can only save blackwings from destruction in battle."

"NO!"

"Yes! And I still have another six scrolls of the samurai in my hand! I tribute shi en and zanzi to summon my second shogun! And finally I activate the spell cunning of the six samurai. It enables me to exvhange a living samurai for a dead one! So come back Shi en! All 3 monsters attack Sonic directily!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" (Sonic LP 100)

"It's over Sonic. You have no cards in your hand, I have my samurai lock and you have no monsters. It is settled."

Sonic was down just like Jet was before. But it was not from the damage. It was from sadness. All that could be heard inside his mind was..

"Tails.. I failed you."

Sonic never let his tears out. But this time he thought that he couldn't hold them. He was about to lose. And with that he would never learn where he friend was. He was about to release his tears when…

"Sonic get up."

Sonic looked up and saw the priest of the lunar dragon looking at him. Then he noticed that they were no longer at the duel dome but in a dark place. Nothing not even where they were standing could be seen.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked.

"It is not important where we are. Sonic, the lunar dragon chose you as the leader of the singed ones. Are you gonna just fail him?"

"But I can't do anything this time. This time victory is not within my grasp."

"In one of your previous lives you said that maybe it is just ok to surrender sometimes. Are you a guy who would surrender?"

"What?" Sonic felt he was being teased "I never surrender!"

"Then get back up and win this turn. The lunar dragon will grant you the power you need. For you have a mission to accomplish."

"I do have a mission." He smiled "Thanks. Now please take me back to the dome."

"I can't. You're saying that you won't surrender to yourself. You have to find your way back."

"So this all is not real? Just happening inside my head?"

"Yes it is happening within your head. But is that a reason that it is not real?"

"Suddenly when Sonic closed and open his eyes for a moment he found himself looking down at the ground of the dome's dueling field.

"Sonic you ok? It is your turn. Let's get this over with."

Sonic was about to answer but when he raised his eyes he saw the champion behind Jet looking at him from the garage door. He was still wearing his helmet. He was smiling in an evil way. Filled with rage and determination to save Tails, Sonic got up and looked at his deck.

"My friends" he thought " grant me your power. We have to win this no matter what. You've never let me down. Let's not start today."

"My turn Jet. I draw."

But when Sonic touched the top card of his deck his mark started shining. The shine became brighter by the second! Not only his mark but all of his friends' marks. He drew his card. But when he did his mark started emitting a light blue beam. His friends' marks acted the same. The lights of the stadium started releasing bolts of electricity. The crowd once again started screaming and trying to take cover. When the beams and the bolts of electricity collided the lunar dragon's form appeared from the collision. Sonic noticed the champion was shocked by this thing. But then he made a very suspicious move. He looked at Sonic and then at his right arm. And then he left. Sonic looked again at the lunar dragon.

"Lunar dragon. My friend's life is on the line. Please. Grant me your power so I can save him."

The dragon roared and became a blue lightning that stroke Sonic's card much to Sonic's shock making him look at it. And his eyes widened. It was all he needed to win.

"Thank you lunar dragon."

And ignoring the people who were trying to leave he summoned his monster.

"Come on out Blackwing Sirroco the dawn!"

"How can he be of any help?"

"Now I activate the effect of one of my black whirlwinds"

"That's not possible. I have my samurai lock. I'm negating it with my Shi en."

"You made a fatal mistake Jet. Shi en can negate the activation of a spell or trap card. Not the activation of a spell or trap's EFFECT. I activate the effect of the whirlwind not the whirlwind as a card."

"Oh no!"

"And I'm gonna add your worst nightmare in my hand and special summon it. Come out GALE THE WHIRLWIND!"

"NOOOOO anything but gale!"

"Gale halve Shi en's attack power!"

"No way."

"Now gale and sirocco tune to become the almighty BLACK-WINGED DRAGON!"

Jet knew it was over. He had nothing to counter.

"Looks like you win Sonic."

"Good game Jet. BLACK BLAZING STREAM!"

(Jet LP 0)

"Well here we are. You're the Greece champion Sonic" Jet said smiling.

"Yup and it feels good."

They returned to the seats where everyone congratulated them on the amazing duel. But Sonic then noticed the champion on a doorway leading outside the dome. He followed him. Right before they were about to exit the dome the champion stopped. He turned around.

"Finally" he said " after all my years of waiting I will have my revenge. In 2 days you will be known as the most humiliated duelist in the world."

"I couldn't care less about your threats" Sonic answered back angry " I won. So tell me where is Tails!"

"Why rush? You'll learn tomorrow. After I defeat you."

"You are a big bastard liar! TELL ME WHERE IS TAILS!"

"NO"

Sonic tried to jump on the champion but he quickly raised his leg and hit Sonic on the face. Sonic landed right next to him. Then he felt a kick in the side as strong as if he had been stabbed. It suddenly turned too hard to breathe. He looked up and saw the champion leaving.

"Wait!... Come back.. we're not done!"

"Patience hedgehog. I want you to be perfectly healthy tomorrow for the duel. it won't be a perfect victory if I defeat an injured opponent! HAHAHAHAHA! AAHAHAHAHA! AHHAAHHAHAHA!"

Sonic felt his rage burning him from the inside. Suddenly Amy appeared next to him. The others followed her. They helped Sonic get up and he told them what happened. They wanted to stay with him today to calm him down, but he insisted on walking home this time. He called his father to come and pick his duel runner up and left. Five minutes later he noticed Amy followed him.

"How are you?"

"How can I be when I have almost lost one of my friends and a guy knows where he is and I have to duel him when I wanna kill him?"

"Sonic… you gotta let go of your rage. It will destroy you."

"But I can't. Unless I get Tails back safe and sound my rage cannot be extinguished."

"SONIC!" she yelled surprising him. She immediately afterwards spoke calmly.

"I know what you're feeling. But I'm worrying about you too. I think this champ is using Tails as a bait to get to you. So please… promise me you will let go of your rage. I don't want to lose you."

Her bulging beautiful eyes immediately destroyed Sonic's rage and hatred. He felt like if he had found peace. He took a deep breathe.

"Alright Ames. I promise you I won't let my rage and hatred consume me. And I promise you I will get Tails back and get out of this adventure safe and sound as well."

She smiled with the most beautiful smile Sonic had ever seen. She walked with him towards his house and when he was about to get in she jumped and kissed him on the cheek. Then she left. Sonic more relaxed than ever went to his room after narrating to his mother and father about Tails. Then while he was on the pc he received an email from Amy.

"Sonic

I wanna tell you something very important. Come outside the Athens zoo at the parking tonight at midnight. I'll meet you there.

Love, Amy"

Sonic read the email 3 times to make sure he was reading it correctly. Outside the zoo? What was Amy thinking? But he decided to go. He left without being noticed by his sleeping parents and rode the Furious Flame heading for the zoo.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14; life and death duel

Sonic arrived at the parking of the zoo and parked and dismounted his duel runner. Then he looked around him trying to notice Amy but no one was there. He started walking close to the walls of the zoo. He thought Amy was close to the walls so she wouldn't be seen. Then he saw an open door for staff. That looked suspicious. Amy wasn't a burglar. There was no way she could unlock a door like that. He immediately called Knuckles.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice was heard from the phone.

"Knucks it's me Sonic."

"Do you know what time is it?" Knuckles said angry

" I know but check this out."

He sent Knuckles a screenshot of the email.

"Why would Amy act like this?"

"I don't know."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"No. but I have no time to waste. Someone is in there and baited me here. I'm going in."

"Sonic I think we should better wait. It may be dangerous."

"Relax Knucks. I'll be ok. But if I don't call back, call the police and sent them to the zoo."

"Ok but still Sonic. Take care. It may be the champion in there wanting to have his so called revenge."

"He doesn't scare me. I'm going in Knucks. You know what to do." Sonic said and closed his phone. Then he stepped through the door and entered the zoo.

The place was dark and really creepy. Even the smallest of sounds gave Sonic the creeps. His path crossed sometimes with night guards but he avoided them. Then close to the reptile house he heard a voice similar to Amy's.

"Sonic, this way."

Sonic looked where the voice came from but all he saw was the door of the reptile house opened and swinging back and forth. Determined he went that way and opened it. Suddenly a pillow fell from above. The pillow touched the ground next to Sonic and released a big puff of smoke. Sonic before he could breathe it held his breath and moved on. The reptile house was as he remembered it. A big building like a gallery. The snakes were in boxes hanged on the walls. He noticed that some of them were hitting the glass like trying to get out. Ignoring it he walked to the middle of the room. Then he saw a duel disk in front of him. He tried to go pick it up, but after he made one step closer to it something big fell behind him. He turned around and saw a wall of glass in front of him. He looked up. It was like a cage made of glass. But it had 8 glass walls very thin. Then he heard steps behind him. And a maniacal laugh.

"AHHAAHHAHAHAAHAHA"

That voice was familiar but it was definitely not the champion's.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked angry.

The stranger kept laughing as he walked into a part of the ground that for some reason was a bit deeper like if it was dugged. Then he opened a bottle and filled the 'trench' around him with a liquid. Sonic smelled it and recognized it.

"This is…. GAS!" he thought scared

The stranger threw the bottle away and lit a candle.

"What are you doing?" Sonic shouted at him " you're going to set us on fire?!"

The strager threw the candle in the gas and a ring of fire was created around him. The fire made everything more visible. And Sonic was able to see the face of the stranger.

"You!" he said angry.

"Me" he answered.

They spent a silent moment looking at each other. Sonic and the lucky joe.

"What are you doing here? And why did you drag me along?"

"I came here so I can have revenge on you."

"Yeah like I would duel a cheater."

"I won't cheat this time. The proof…"

He emptied his pockets. Sonic saw tons of only-heads coins. And Joseph threw tem all into the fire. He only kept one which was a normal one with tails also on it.

"Ok but why in here?" Sonic asked " Why in the reptile house of the zoo?"

"So that nobody will find your corpse!"

"My what?!"

"This is not a duel. it is a battle to death!" he said while revealing a remote control and pressed a button. Small explosions occurred all around the building. When the smoke was cleared, Sonic saw in horror that the explosions had destroyed the cages of the snakes. And the worst. The snakes were roaming free. Then they looked at him and started roaming around the glass cage.

"What is going on here?! Tell me!"

"AAAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! If you lose the cage will open and the snakes will enter and eat you alive! AAAAAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"But why eat me? I'm not a threat to them."

"You don't have to be. The cloud puff that you were engulfed into was a snake pheromone that makes snakes highly aggressive!"

"Slight miscalculation! They will eat you as well!"

"No they won't. Don't you know what snakes are afraid of?"

Sonic's eyes widened " the fire!"

"Exactly. I will be spared and you will be eaten alive in a hell of poison! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"And what will happen if I refuse to duel?"

"At that very moment I will open the cage with my remote control."

"And if I win?"

"A path of fire will be created to the exit and you will be able to leave."

"Then let's get on with it."

"LET'S DUEL!"

"I'll start this. I draw. I summon blackwing shura the blue flame. Then I set a card. Your move."

"Is that all? My turn, I draw. I the equip spell mask of the accursed. Your monster can no longer attack and every one of my turns you lose 500 life points! AAAAHHAAHAHAHA!"

"Get on with it."

"With pleasure! I set 3 cards. This end my turn."

"Ok then. Time to get rid of this card. I summon forth, blackwing gale the whirlwind!"

"Not so fast Sonic. I activate the trap vanity's emptiness! Noone of us can special summon monsters now!"

"Say what? No synchro summons?"

"Precisely!"

"Darn. Gale direct attack!"

"AAH" (Joseph LP 6700)

"This changes nothing hedgehog."

"I end my turn

"My turn. Draw. Here they come Sonic. 500 points of damage."

"And what will 500 points of damage do to me?" (Sonic LP 7500)

"Look behind you"

Sonic looked and saw one of the 8 glass walls that made the cage was beginning to shatter.

"What's going on here?!"

"MUHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! The more your life points drop the more this cage will destroy itself. When you lose all of them, it will be feeding time! MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're a sick man!"

"Thank you. Now on with the duel. I set a monster. I end my turn."

"Fine. I'l just destroy vanity's emptiness by destroying something on your field."

"No you won't. I activate the trap macro cosmos. Any card destroyed is removed from play instead of going to the graveyard. And that means that vanity's emptiness cannot be destroyed! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

"Oh no!"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

"Mark my words, I will defeat you!"

"Let's see you try."

"My turn. I draw. Perfect. I summon blackwing bora the spear. Bora attack that face down monster!"

"You fell for it! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Blast sphere equip to his bora!"

"What?"

Blast sphere equipped to bora.

"Is that the super rare blast sphere?"

"Exactly. In your next turn your monster will be destroyed and you will lose its attack points from your life points. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Still now you are defenseless. Gale direct attack!"

"AAh" (Joseph LP 5400)

"I end my turn."

"My turn then. Draw there goes another 500 of your LP." (Sonic LP 7000)

"Now watch."

The first glass wall of the cage shattered leaving only 7 remaining between the snakes and Sonic.

"As for my turn, I set a monster and activate the continuous spell wave motion cannon. Every one of my turns this cannon will get 1 counter. I can send it to the graveyard any time after its activation during my main phase and for every counter you take 1000 points of damage!"

"What? A one shot kill?"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA exactly. But since you will lose 1000 points every turn in 6 turns it will be over. Now make your move hedgehog."

"Grrr my turn. I draw."

"Right now your bora is destroyed and you lose 1700 LP"

"AAAAH" (Sonic LP 5300) the second wall of cage exploded in a rain of glass

"Darn" Sonic thought " his combo is almost flawless. And if I lose I'll…" He looked at his right and saw a snake looking at him. He got up.

Suddenly a siren's sound was heard all over the place. the door behind them opened and Knuckles along with Amy and a couple of police officers and entered. They saw the cage and the snakes around it.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed in horror.

"This madman has trapped him." Knuckles said shocked.

"Don't you move!" Joseph said grabbing his remote control "Sonic has a snake pheromone on him. If you step anywhere close I will destroy the cage and the snakes will kill him!"

Amy's tears started leaving her eyes. Knuckles didn't know what to do.

"Knuckles Amy go out."

"But…." They began saying

"Trust me. I will beat this guy."

They looked at each other. Then they exited the reptile house.

"Now where was I? Ok. I summon another bora the spear. Attack that monster."

"Like you can destroy marshmallon. Also because it was attacked you take 1000 points of damage!"

"AAH" (Sonic LP 4300) the third part of the cage shattered. The snakes were now looking double as aggressive.

"Still you take piercing damage."

"Hmph it is nothing." (Joseph LP 4200) "Anything else left?"

"No. I'm done with my turn."

"My turn then. I draw. I set a card. Then I add another counter to my cannon. Also you take 500 more damage!" (Sonic LP 3700) Now half the cage walls where destroyed.

"I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw."

"Hold on. I play the trap spirit barrier. Because I control a monster I won't take any battle damage. It's over. You can't do anything anymore."

"No. I can do a lot. As long as I believe in my deck. Something you never did. But still this turn I can do nothing. I end my turn."

"My turn. 1 counter for me and 500 points less for you!"( Sonic LP 3200)

"It's over. Next turn I win. I hope you're not afraid of gruesome deaths hedgehog cause you're about to experience one MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I have to draw that card. Or I lose. And then… NO! it won't end like this" he thought.

"My turn."

His mark started shining.

"What trick is this?!" he shouted

"I draw!" he looked at the card he drew "Thank you my deck. Activate! The magic card hurricane! Your cards are set!"

"WHAT?!"

"And that's not all. I have the delta crow anti reverse trap into my hand! It activates since I have exactly 3 blackwings out! All your sets are destroyed!"

"Not that card again!"

"And I'm not done at all. I tribute my gale for sirocco the dawn. Sirocco add the attack points of all blackwings to bora. Bora attack his marshmallon and end this duel!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Joseph LP 0)

"I win. You can never become a duelist of my caliber, lucky joe. You don't a heart that believes in your deck. You will never win."

"Even if I lost…" he said in rage "I'll still get the last laugh. Goodbye hedgehog!"

He grabbed he remote control and pressed a button. The glass started breaking. And it shattered. Sonic covered his head to take cover from the falling glass. But when he lowered his hands he saw all the snakes approaching him with pure evil in their eyes. His heart started beating supersonic fast. He kicked a snake that tried to get close to his shoes. But then he felt a python wrapping him up. And he started pressuring him. Sonic felt like he was drowning. The python was too strong. He saw it raising his head and opening its mouth ready to devour him in one piece. He closed his eyes waiting for the poisonous teeth to sink into his flesh. It was really the end.

But suddenly his mark started shining. The shine became stronger and stronger like a blue sun. The snake let him go and retreared, Sonic saw the other snakes still looking at him while above him something blue was seen. When he got undizzy he saw the lunar dragon scaring the snakes. Then he touched Sonic with his fang. With the same fang he approached Joseph.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Joseph screamed.

The dragon kept the fang in front of his face and released a blue flame. The flame engulfed Joseph but it didn't burn him. When the flame extinguished joseph noticed that the flames around him were also extinguished. And then he sniffed as if he was smelling something.

"This dragon just…. SPRAYED ME WITH THE PHEROMONE!"

Sonic was speechless.

The snakes began making their way towards Joseph.

"NO! STAY.. STAY BACK! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

The same python that grabbed Sonic grabbed Joseph and started strangling him. Then he devoured his head. Joseph's screams could no longer be heard.

Amy and Knuckles entered the reptile house again.

"Guys." Sonic turned around to see them.

Then Amy's eyes widened

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!"

Sonic turned around and slightly managed to see a snake jumping mid air before it sank its big teeth in Sonic left arm.

"AAAAAH" Sonic screamed as he grabbed the snake and threw it down crashing its head. He noticed it more carefully. His eyes widened in horror.

"Sonic? Are you ok?" Amy asked with an unsteady voice.

"No." he said witt an unsteady voice as well "I've just been poisoned by a taipan!"

"Taipan? You mean.." Knuckles said scared

"The most poisonous snake on the planet!"

Sonic then started feeling too heavy to carry himself. He fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy screamed.

She ran to his side.

"SONIC! SONIC!"

His eyes didn't open.

She turned to Knuckles.

"AN AMBULANCE! FAAAAST!"

10 minutes later they were on the ambulanced while Sonic still unconscious was given a periodical anti-poison. But it wouldn't work for a long time. Its job was to slow down the poison. They reached the hospital and the doctors started trying to cure him. Amy and Knuckles informed the others and they arrived as fast as they could. Minutes passed. 1 hour passed. A doctor came out. Amy approached him instantly.

"How is he doctor?"

"I am very sorry. But we can't cure the taipan poison. The cure is only found in Australia. We contacted everyone we could. No one has a cure. He won't last more than an hour. I am really sorry."

And he left. Amy started shaking. Then she collapsed and started crying. The others abandoned all hope. All they could do now was to wait for their friend's death. it was over.

Then Amy thought of something.

"Guys. Maybe we can save Sonic." She said trying to hold her tears.

"What? How?"

" Remember how we can control our decks according to our will. Maybe if we wish for Sonic to be cured the lunar dragon will heal him."

"We have to try." Knuckles said.

"Ok. Knuckles Jet Wave hands in the middle"

They put their hands in the middle.

"You too guys."

The rest put their hands on top of the 4 hands.

"Now all say loudly inside of you 'Heal Sonic Please' "

"Ok"

They closed their eyes. They started thinking very hard for Sonic to be cured. Their marks started shining. They all looked in awe as the shine created a ray that flew into the room Sonic was in. They looked inside from the door window. The ray entered Sonic's mark. The doctor came back a minute later. And then they heard him shouting…

"MIRACLE! MIRACLEEEEE!"

He came out and informed them that Sonic was somehow healed from the poison. Amy's heart was filled with gratitude to the lunar dragon.

The next morning Sonic was allowed to leave. His heart was filed with happiness when he saw everyone waiting for him. They left the hospital but at the parking they were informed by Sonic's phone thanks to a message that the final match against the champion would take place at midnight.

"Sonic please don't duel." Amy begged him.

The others tried to discourage him as well.

"Guys.. "he said " I have a score to settle. I appreciate the fact that you don't want me to get hurt any further… but I want stop until we have Tails again. And so. I 'm gonna duel tonight. And you won't stop me."

The gang looked at him.

Knuckles spoke first

"If I can't stop you.. I will follow you. I'll be there tonight."

"So will I" Amy said as well

The others promised to be there as well. Sonic then rode his runner and left. He had to rest. For tonight's duel would be the most important of his life.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15; the true enemy. the title match is on

Sonic was at his desk in his home adjusting his deck. Tonight's duel was what he had been fighting for all along. Tonight he would finally learn if Tails was safe. He picked his Black-Winged Dragon.

"Let's win. For Tails."

He then got up took his duel disk and his deck and went downstairs at the garage. Right before he rode his duel runner he received 2 messages in his iphone. The one was from Amy.

"We are at the stadium. Good luck and please take care. Kisses."

Sonic felt happy that they were all there to support him. The second message was from an unknown sender.

"I'll be waiting for you. Don't be late. I grow impatient easily. And I can't wait to humiliate you. C."

Sonic didn't have to be a genius to understand who this C was. He rode his duel runner and headed for the dome. He entered the garage but was informed by the staff that he would have a turbo duel with the champion. Before the door to the speedway would open Amy showed up next to him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I've never felt more alive before. I'm gonna destroy this guy in this duel and force him to lead us to Tails."

"Take this." She handed him a card.

"Where did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter. Just use it to win."

"Had you used that in your duel against Jet you would have won."

"I was only planning to use it if I defeated Jet. But now I want you to use it"

Sonic looked at the card.

"Don't worry. I will win"

Amy's eyes looked like she would cry any minute. She hugged Sonic and he hugged her back.

"Please. Promise you will come back safe and sound. Yesterday I thought I" she corrected herself "we lost you forever. I will not be able to live in a world without you. Neither of us will."

"Ames" he said in a serious tone " I am going to return safe and sound. And I will return with Tails."

She then wished him luck once more and left for the seats. Then Sonic heard the announcer announcing the champion's arrival. Then it was his turn to ride in the speedway.

"AAAAAND NOW! OUR NEWEST GREECE CHAMPION. THE SHOOTING STAR OF THIS YEAR. THE ONE THE ONLY! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

The garage door opened and Sonic sped up into the speedway under the loud cheers of the crowd. He reached the start and stopped his runner right next to the champion's. He noticed his friends close to the start at the seats waving at him. His parents were there as well. Full of optimism. He waited for the lights to start flashing meaning that the turbo duel would start soon.

"So I heard that you had an adventure last night huh?" the champion asked him ironically.

"Yes, and now I'm here. So. Will you tell where Tails is? Or will I have to tear every last bit of your life points to find out?"

" He is here. In the dome right now that we are speaking."

After hearing those words Sonic started looking everywhere insode the crowd. But he couldn't see Tails anywhere.

"You won't find him there,"

Sonic looked at him in rage. It seemed that he would have to torture the champion by destroying his life points one by one in order to reveal Tails' location. The red light started flashing. Sonic's runner's engine roared. The yellow light opened.

"TURBO DUEL! ACCELARATION!" They both said once the green light flashed. They accelerated. Sonic knew that he had to take the first turn. But when he tried to outmaneuver the champion he tried to knock the Furious Flame outside the course. Sonic slowed down to avoid crashing letting the champion take the first turn.

"Looks like you got your license for nothing hedgehog. But I feel generous. Go first."

"Don't mind if I do. I draw. I activate the black whirlwind. Then I summon forth shura the blue flame. Due to the effect of the whirlwind I add to my hand and special summon gladius the midnight sun. I set a card and end my turn."

"Let's begin the destruction. I draw. You have monsters. I don't. So cyber dragon joins us. Then I play the spell resonator call. I add dark resonator from my deck to my hand. I summon dark resonator next. He is a level 3 tuner and cyber dragon is a level 5 non tuner. I tune them together to synchro summon the one the only! Red dragon Archfiend!"

 _At the seats_

"Weird" Knuckles said " I'd swear I've seen these moves before."

"Knuckles where is your brain?" Amy asked him "these are the exact same moves Tails makes."

 _At the speedway_

Sonic thought of the same thing.

"You bastard!" he yelled at the champion " where do you have Tails?"

"What question is this right now?"

"These are the exact moves my friend Tails makes. You stole his deck!"

"Of course I didn't. you still haven't realized?"

"Realised what?"

"Too bad then. I activate 2 spells. Scarlet security and red dragon vase! Because I control Red dragon archfiend I draw 2 cards and all your spell and traps are destroyed!"

Sonic's spell and trap cards were destroyed by the dragon's flames.

You triggered the trap you destroyed. Dig of destiny. Since it was destroyed by an effect I draw a card."

"Now I equip my dragon with fairy meteor crash to deal piercing damage with my dragon. Attack his gladius! And gladius' effect won't save him from my dragon's effect. Since he is in defense mode after the damage calculation an defense monster you have is killed! Go Red dragon Archfiend! Absolute Powerforce!"

Gladius was killed off by the dragon.

"AAAAH" Sonic screamed while grabbing his left arm. (Sonic LP 6500)

"What's the matter hedgehog? Can't take on a real duel of the singed ones?"

Sonic's eyes widened in shock.

"You..! You are a…"

The champion revealed his right arm. Sonic saw the mark of the lunar dragon that he saw in his vision. The body of the lunar dragon.

"So it was you! You were the one who rebelled!"

"Exactly! I deserved the leadership of the singed ones back then. But you took it. And for that you will pay!"

"And why did I feel the attack as if I was hit by the dragon?"

" I can use my powers to make the monsters I summon real. The damage in turn is REAL!"

"Why you! Fine then. I can live with this rule. Just end your turn already."

"If you insist. I end my turn with a face down."

"My turn again. I draw. Perfect. I activate another black whirlwind. Next I summon forth my elphin the raven without tributing since I control a blackwing already. Summoning Elphin allows me to add to my hand bora the spear! And he is gonna joins us. Also summoning Elphin allows me to switch your dragon to defense!"

"What? Oh no!"

"Elphin! Send his dragon for a nap!"

Red dragon archfiend was destroyed.

"Shura Bora. Attack directily!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH"(Champion 4500)

"I set a card. Your move again champ."

The champion was not talking. Instead he stopped his duel runner. Sonic was going too fast to stop so he completed a lap and stopped next to the champion.

"Don't tell me you're surrendering now. You were the one who said you will humiliate me!"

But the champion was trembling.

"Hey. Seriously now are you ok?" Sonic asked

The champion tried to speak

"NO… NO….. I can't… lose… to you… AGAIN!"

The last word echoed in the entire dome. Silence spread everywhere. Sonic was speechless. The champion just said that he couldn't lose to Sonic AGAIN?

"What do you mean by again? This is the first time I face you!"

"Looks like this duel has turned personal. Follow me!" the champion said and accelerated heading for the open door to the garage. Through the garage he exited to the parking and headed for an unknown destination. Sonic tried his best to keep up with him. They raced through the city with millions of eyes looking at them wherever they passed by. After a long ride the champion stopped in an abandoned spot in a highway. Sonic stopped in front of him. Soon after they stooped the gang arrived as well half of them riding on the duel runners along with the runners' owners.

"So we're all here" the champion noticed "here it is Sonic. The answer to your question." He said removing his helmet. The next second turned to a hell for Sonic. He called himself inside of him idiot. He practically screamed where Tails was. He was in front of him. The champion was Tails.

Silent moments went by. Sonic was looking at Tails in shock. Tails was looking at him with a face full of hatred.

"How can this be? How can you be the champion Tails?"

"I became the champion secretly 3 years ago. I defeated the old champion in a secret duel. he dueled me in a lonely place when I visited England. I spoke to a girl in a bar and he was there and was her boyfriend. I apologized and left. But he followed me and challenged me to a duel revealing he was the champion. I defeated him. Then it was a secret."

"So that's why you were gone for long periods of time at times. But why didn't you tell us you became the champion?"

"Because 2 days later when I returned and we met, you defeated me!"

"Then according to your sayings that means.."

"That the only champion here is YOU! You are the world champion!"

"And all this hatred.. all those times you tried to strangle me and you beat me up… was due to the fact that your reign lasted only 2 days?"

"No… it was because ever since we began dueling I was the underdog and you were the winner. I got sick of that. I can no longer be inferior to you. I am beating you today! "

"Tails…." Sonic started saying " and how did you become a singed one?"

"The moment I became the champion my hand was sliced. Then I saw this mark. And suddenly memories from every possible time in history appeared in my mind. In all them I was somehow inferior to you. I was cursed to lose to you forever! But I couldn't care less about the past. I care about now. About beating you. About finally stop being an underdog! I WILL NO LONGER LOSE TO YOU!"

"Tails.." Sonic tried to say.

"Enough words on with the duel." he accelerated and Sonic followed him.

"My turn. I draw. I activate the spell raigeki. All your monsters are destroyed!"

"What?" Sonic's monsters were all destroyed by a lighting.

"Now I play call of the haunted. My dragon returns. Afterwards I activate foolish burial to send krebons to my I summon deep sea diva. Due to her effect another deep sea diva appears. Now I double tune them together with my red dragon archfiend! Arise from the depths of hell! RED NOVA DRAGON!"

Red nova dragon soared covered in a dark aura. Sonic's first vision hit him like a lightning.

"The dragon from my vision. It can't be!"

"IT IS! RED NOVA DRAGON. BLAZING SOUL STRIKE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" (Sonic LP 1000)

"NOOOOOOOOOO SONIIIC!" Amy screamed.

Sonic stopped his runner. He was dizzy. He could barely stand. Trembling he stared at Tails who stopped in front of him.

"This is my hatred's power. And in the next turn the vision you saw will become a reality!"

"Tails….. why? What changed inside of you? When we started dueling we had so much fun? What changed?"

"I'll tell you what changed! I was always losing to you!"

"But.. we promised.."

"Huh?" Tails' expression turned from hatred to curiosity.

"We promised not to turn like this. I don't care about that eternal spirit fight and neither do I care about victory if it means losing you Tails. You're the best friend I ever had. And no matter how many times I win or how many titles I conquer they can never replace you. So if I have to surrender in order to get you to be the Tails you were in the past then so be it."

Tails was under pressure now. Sonic's words reminded him of all the fun they had playing the game. How the pure happiness of their friendship filled them every time they played. But he just couldn't forget that Sonic always won. Sometimes people called him number 2. He could just not forget it.

"Even if you surrender nothing will change. I won't have beaten you. Face it! The old Tails is gone. I end my turn."

"Very well then. I draw. I summon play the spell against the wind. I pay the attack points of gladius the midnight sun to add him back to my hand." (Sonic LP 200) Then I set him. I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw. Red Nova! Reveal gladius! I end my turn."

"My move. I draw. I summon gale in defense mode. I set a card and end my turn. Tails don't you see that your ways are wrong?"

"What do you mean? Would you like to be an underdog?"

"If I was an underdog to someone I would be anxious to battle them again. And with every defeat I would become stronger and more willing to fight and defeat them."

Tails' eyes widened. He felt somehow like this until he lost to Sonic and was consumed by his hatred for being an underdog. But then he was more anxious to duel Sonic again.

"So what? I can't turn back the clock anymore. These feelings control me now and I will live with them."

"it's true. You can't turn back the clock. But you can wind it up again."

"My turn" Tails said " I draw." He looked at his card. "Sonic. It's over. I drew my second fairy meteot crash. I equip it to my dragon. Erase Sonic Red Nova!"

"I don't Tails. I activate fiendish chain. Your dragon can't attack and his effects are sealed."

"Oh no!"

"My turn. I draw." He drew the card. And then he felt the crossing between his and Amy's soul. Cause he drew her card.

"It's over Tails. I summon blackwing fane the steel chain. Fane tune with gale and gladius to form the almighty BLACK-WINGED DRAGON!"

Black-winged appeared and roared. Red nova roared as well.

"So it appeared."

"Tails.. do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"When we pulled our aces from the packs?"

The memory came in Tails' mind immediately. They went to buy some cards and when they opened the packs he got Red nova dragon and Sonic Black-winged. They immediately dueled. Sonic won. But back then Tails was enjoying the duels with Sonic from the bottom of his heart. He wanted to relive that.

"Do you get now the true nature of duels Tails?"

Tails didn't answer.

"I activate the spell synchro's hidden power. For one turn a synchro on my field if it battles another synchro it gains 500 attack points multiplied by the difference in their levels. My dragon is level 8 and yours level 12. So it is 2000 attack boost. His attack is 4800 and your dragon's 3500. Black-winged destroy Red nova dragon and clear Tails' heart of his hatred! BLACK BLAZING STREAM!"

"AAAh" (Tails LP 3200)

"I'm not done yet."

"So am I not done. Synchro's hidden power also deals you damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points. It's over."

"No way!" (Tails LP 0) "I lost again." He said sad

"Tails it doesn't matter if you win or lose as long as you have fun."

"I don't have anymore a reason to duel Sonic. I have to go and think. The sea will calm me. I'm sorry. Goodbye." Tails said and accelerated.

"Tails no!"

But Tails was gone already.

Amy dismounted Knuckles' duel runner and approached Sonic.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm in one piece. But.. I can't believe it. Tails was the champion. The one who rebelled. And now… he wants to stop dueling." Sonic's voice collapsed.

"It's ok. He will do the right thing. We should all go to sleep. We'll find Tails tomorrow."

Sonic reluctantly agreed. They all went to their homes. Sonic couldn't sleep. Tails' words echoed inside his head. The next morning when he was taking breakfast while his parents were at work the doorbell rang. He opened. A girl was there.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"You're Sonic the hedgehog?"

"Yes."

"My name is Cosmo. I'm Tails' girlfriend. I saw yesterday's duel. did Tails contact you?"

"Wait. First of all come inside. I'll make some coffee and you will tell me everything in a minute."

She came inside and after Sonic brought coffee he asked " Why come to me?"

"Because Tails and I met when he beat the previous champion."

"Wait. Let me guess. You were the ex-champion's girlfriend."

"Yes. But Tails and I fell in love at first sight, But my ex did not react well. I left him and walked with Tails. Then they dueled."

"Oh so that's what happened. And you came to me because you're worried"

"Yes."

"Well I'm worried too. I don't know where Tails is. He said he wanted to think."

"Wait. Did he mention anything except that?"

"Yes. He said the sea will calm him."

"I know where he is then. Can you get me there with your runner?"

"Sure."

They rode the Furious Flame and headed over to a beach Cosmo instructed him. She said that Tails and she discovered it while exploring the place. it was their secret place. And she was right. Tails was there. He was sitting at the sand looking at the sea and his cards.

"Tails?" Cosmo called him.

Tails turned his head and looked at her. "Oh I see you found me."

"Tails why didn't you call us? We both have been so worried" Cosmo said.

"Cosmo. Can you please leave me and Sonic alone for a sec?"

Cosmo surprised at first agreed and left. Sonic approached Tails.

"Buddy are you ok?"

"No. I no longer have the blazing soul of a duelist. I just don't see any point in this. I will quit."

"So you basically… say that you only saw victory in dueling?"

"Yes."

"Look at me."

Tails turned his head and then felt Sonic's punch on his nose. He fell behind and got angry.

"Hey what was that for?!"

" Firstly for the beat up I had the previous days. Secondly because you are idiot."

"I am what?"

"How can you say you don't have the spirit of a duelist? Yesterday's duel was one of the best I ever had. You have a boiling soul Tails. You have an unextinguishable flame in your heart. I know that deep down, you wanted to duel me not to defeat me but because you enjoyed it. And no matter what evil thoughts you make this purity of enjoying duels cannot be destroyed."

Tails finally understood it. He wanted to beat Sonic. But not because he was an underdog. Instead it was because it was natural for a duelist.

" Can you forgive me?" he said in the end. "I was confused and blamed you for it. I nearly destroyed our friendship."

"It's ok Tails. You don't have to ask for sorry." Sonic said smiling.

Tails smiled back. Then a shining blue sphere appeared. They both looked at it surprised. The priest of the lunar dragon appeared suddenly from the inside.

"So I was right. You did have what it took to save your friend from the darkness in his heart."

"Indeed. Thank you for the power." Sonic replied.

"No I thank you. My spirit had to stay alive until you saved him. Now I can finally rest in peace"

"I'm happy I could help then. "Sonic said.

"Wait one question" Tails said "What'll happen to our marks now?"

"Nothing. The power is yours to wield."

"Interesting" Tails said looking at his mark while smiling.

"Farewell." The priest said and entered the sphere. Then the sphere vanished.

"Now what?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled and called Amy. He instructed her to assemble the gang and to meet them at their haunt. When Tails Cosmo and Sonic arrived the others were there waiting. Tails explained everything then apologized for his mistakes and finally had fun with his friends for the first time after after a really long time. When they had to split he decided to race Sonic before going home. While they were racing he remembered something.

"Oh Sonic I forgot to tell you."

"What?"

"Before I go to the beach and think I informed the media of the result of the duel. I believe that by now the whole world will know you are the champion."

"You did what?! Now everyone will come and challenge me!"

"Well can't hurt to have some duels everyday can it?" Tails said winking and taking the turn for his home. Sonic, before he could answer, noticed about 3 duel runners behind him trying to catch up.

"Well.. I guess there's only one thing to say."

He accelerated and activated the duel system

"LET THE SPEED RULE!"

 _THE END_

STORY 2 COMING SOON


	16. Chapter 16

Story 2; the rise of the king

Chapter 1; a new adventure

Sonic was heading home riding his duel runner. He had just gave Amy a ride with his runner to her house after his gang's meeting at the duelist's haunt. She loved the sensation of the wind hitting her face during the ride. She had confided to Sonic just 2 minutes ago before they split how jealous she was that he was out all day accepting duel challenges. It wasn't of course that pleasant always for Sonic. A year ago he was crowned world champion after defeating his best friend Tails. Now that everyone knew that he was the champion he fought about 15 duels a day. And he never even got close to losing. Instead his reputation turned to almost a legend. Duelists even from other countries came every day for a chance against him. And most of them wanted the ante rule to take place so they could acquire Sonic's most valuable possession. The Black-Winged Dragon. The key card that turned his blackwing deck to an almost undefeatable force. But Sonic never lost and in exchange he received tons of rare cards from his opponents even though he always tried to get them to keep their cards. But his opponents couldn't accept holding what he had earned. Of course Sonic enjoyed the duels but what Amy didn't know was that it was not pleasant if he had to do it all day like if it was a job. Amy also confided that she would love to get a duel runner herself tomorrow for her birthday but even though she got her license about a month ago her parents still hesitated in buying her one. But Sonic knew Amy was ready. Not to mention he wanted to see her happy. He was thinking of a way to help Amy get a runner when he remembered seeing an advertisement for a duel runner sale. Tomorrow was Amy's birthday and she would hold a party in her house. It was a perfect chance. He immediately stopped and demounted his runner. Then he called a number.

"Hello?" a voice answered some seconds ago.

"Hello. My name is Sonic the hedgehog. I am calling for the duel runner you are selling"

Some seconds went by in silence.

"Sonic? You mean champion Sonic? It is my honor that you called. If you're interested in my runner I am expecting you anytime."

"Ok then. Could I drop by and have a look at it? In.. let's say.. 10 minutes?"

"Of course. Of course."

"Ok I m on my way. Oh and one more thing."

"What is it mister the hedgehog?"

"Please don't use this kind of tone in your voice sir. Maybe I am the champion but I don't really like being addressed as something beyond a common man."

"Y-Yes. O-Of course. I'll be expecting you."

Sonic ended the call and then headed towards the house of the runner seller. He reached there exactly in 10 minutes.

"Welcome mister.. I mean Sonic."

"Thank you for giving me the chance to have a look at the runner."

"If you allow me I would like to ask you mister…. I mean Sonic. What do you plan to do with this duel runner?"

"Gift for a friend."

"Oh. This is the first time someone buys a duel runner for a friend. At least s far as I know."

Sonic then started checking the duel runner. The outside part was in good shape. The engine needed some repair but he believed he could fix it. The tires seemed not new yet not old either. And finally, it was obvious that it required a change in color. But this was something he could accomplish until tomorrow.

"Seems good enough. What's the price?"

"For you only, 300 euros."

"We have a deal."

Sonic paid for the runner then asked if the owner could send it to his house before the end of the day. The owner replied positively immediately and called someone to drive it to Sonic's house.

The man tasked to drive it outside Sonic's house expected to see a mansion or something but he was surprised to see that Sonic lived in a simple apartment with his parents. Sonic paid him some money for bringing the runner and then took it to the garage where he started by removing the engine from inside and putting a brand new one that his father bought him as a replacement part in case his runner's engine broke down or something. Then, he installed a duel system with one of his spare duel discs after he painted it pink, Amy's favorite color. Next job was to replace the tires. He went out again and bought the newest tires he could find. Finally after 3 hours the runner was ready. And to perfect his creation, he painted it all in the color of the rose and wrote with big letters at the rear of the runner the words 'Rose of revenge' in black color. The very next day he drove the Rose of revenge next to Amy's house shortly before the party then dressed up formally and made his hair in a cool style. Just at the beginning of the party he reached Amy's house with his own runner and then drove the Rose in as well. Afterwards he knocked Amy's door. When she opened the door, time stopped. He felt his heart beating at the speed of light at Amy's sight. He looked at her gorgeousness. She was wearing a white dress and was wearing beautiful earrings. She was also wearing a neckless made of pearls which made her even prettier. He thought that a century passed until he realized he was looking at her with his mouth almost hanging open. But what he didn't notice was that Amy had the same reaction at his sight.

"Um sorry for my reaction" Sonic apologized " you look gorgeous tonight"

Amy blushed but answered back.

"Thank you. You look very handsome too."

"I didn't bring your gift upstairs because it was too big to carry. It is at the garage. Would like to come and see it or do you want us to go see it later?"

"No let's go now. Guys we're coming in a sec."

"Ok" the gang replied from the inside of the house.

Sonic and Amy went down the stairs. But before Amy opened the door Sonic closed her eyes with his hand while saying "I want it to be a surprise". Then he led her in front of the rose of revenge. And after they stopped moving he opened her eyes while saying " ta daah".

"OH MY GOSH!" Amy screamed in happiness " A DUEL RUNNER!" Oh Sonic!"

She embraced him very hard.

"You shouldn't have. You must have spent a fortune."

"It wasn't much for me honestly. I upgraded most of it after I bought it. New engine, new tires, new duel system and of course a brand new color."

Amy felt that her heart would blow up. She wanted to kiss Sonic so badly for doing all that for her.

"Oh Sonic! You're so sweet." She said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sonic felt his heart beating fast when he received the kiss.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs" he said "you can't let the guys wait."

"Oh yeah I got carried away. Heh heh. But still thank you. You had no obligation to buy this for me."

"Don't mention it." Sonic said smiling.

Then they headed upstairs but at the door they met Amy's parents who saw the whole thing and were not very pleased with Sonic. Amy's dad took Sonic somewhere privately.

"Listen Sonic. I know Amy got her license but I just don't like the idea that she will go out there and race in the highways. I think you should take the runner back."

"Mister Rose. Amy is 18. With all my respect but this is her choice. Also you can see she wants it very much. You shouldn't do that on her birthday. This would wreck her entire mood."

Amy's dad still hesitated.

"Ok." He said in the end " but I want you to always ride next to her until I'm sure she can ride well on her own out there."

"You have my word."

"Ok then. Me and my wife are gonna go out to leave you party. But please persuade Amy not to destroy the house."

"I'll try my best."

Then Amy's father left. Sonic returned to the party. Amy immediately approached him.

"What did my dad tell you?"

"He said that I didn't do well buying you a duel runner. So he wants me to ride with you every time you go out with it until he feels sure that you will be ok."

"He'll never change I guess. Anyways" she said while referring to everyone "let the party start".

And the party did start for good. The house being destroyed was an understatement for what was the result of the party though. Everyone danced the night out. Rouge and Knuckles were almost acting like they were attracted by magnets. Sonic and Amy were flirting and dancing together all night. But no one of them made a step. In the end of the party everyone helped Amy clean the house. Then they split. The party began at 6pm and ended at 4am. Sonic went home immediately but couldn't sleep from the ecstasy of the party still in him. So he decided to practice. When he drew his hand his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sonic. Amy here. The others can't sleep so we're going for some night dueling. Wanna tag along?"

"Sure"

He once again rode the furious flame he met with his friends outside the dueling field close to the duel dome. Amy immediately suggested first.

"Before we do anything guys. Sonic I want you to have a turbo duel with me."

"Are you sure Amy? Shouldn't we wait till daylight so you can see the road better?"

"Nooo. I can't wait! Please, please, please!"

"Ok relax. Let's do it."

They all headed to the closest highway for duel runners. Tails would signal the start. Both Sonic's and Amy's runners roared in the night.

"On your marks. Get set. GOOOO!"

They accelerated. They reached the first corner and they both crossed it at the same time. The road they used created a circle leading back to the start.

"What now?" she asked.

"Ladies first." Sonic said

"Oh you're so kind. My turn. I draw. Off we go! I summon I discard dandylion to special summon the tricky in attack mode. Then 2 tokens are special summoned due to dandylion's effect. Then I summon twilight rose knight. I tune all of my monsters together!"

"What? Level 10 synchro?"

"Exactly. Behold! Leo the keeper of the sacred tree!"

"3100 attack points?!"

"I set a card. I end my turn. Don't be surprised Sonic. You're not the only one who gets stronger."

"Indeed. But I also get stronger. My turn. I draw. I summon blackwing shura the blue flame in attack mode. Then I special summon blackwing gale the whirlwind because I have a blackwing on my field."

"It's no use Sonic. My Leo cannot be targeted by your monster effects. Your gale can't do anything here."

"I know your Leo's effect. But I'm not done. I have another trick up my sleeve. I special summon blackwing bora the spear. Now I tune all 3 of my monsters together as well!"

"Level 11 synchro! There's only 1 level 11 synchro out there!"

"Yup the one and only Star Eater! Attack Leo!"

"I activate sakuretsu armor!"

"It's useless Amy. Star Eater seals your effects until the end of the damage step."

"Aah" ( Amy LP 7900) "Man is there any way anyone can catch you by surprise?" Amy asked with a smile on her face.

"Ames no offense but you're facing the champion. How can you catch him by surprise?" Sonic said while accelerating.

"Ok make the rest of your move."

"I end my turn star eater is enough pain for now."

"My turn then. I draw. I summon botanical lion in attack mode. And then I activate the spell mark of the rose!"

"WHAT?! Where did you get that? The only ones I've seen holding this are professionals who use plant decks!"

"A plant user challenged me and I defeated her. Since you know it I assume you know its effect right?"

"You take control of a monster on my field for each of my turns." Sonic said

"Indeed. Star eater! Botanical lion! Attack Sonic directily!"

"AAAAAH"(Sonic LP 2900)

"Your move Sonic. Star eater is yours once more."

"Damn" Sonic thought " her power increased as well. But I am not losing such an awesome duel."

"My turn Ames. I draw. I set a card and activate twin twisters. I discard blackwing- bolt the lightning to destroy your mark of the rose and my set card."

"Why would you destroy your own card?"

"Because my set card was dig of destiny. But bolt's effect activates in my graveyard. It allows me to discard a trap card to summon him back. And the trap I discard is my second dig of destiny. And because my set dig of destiny was destroyed I draw cards equal to the number of dig of destiny copies in my graveyard plus one so 2 cards."

 _At the start line_

"Sonic is just one step ahead as always" Tails said " he managed to get rid of some bad cards replaced his hand, summoned a monster out and get rid of Amy's spell."

"My head hurts this combo is too big!" Knuckles said grabbing his head like if he had a headache.

 _Back at the track_

" Now it is a whole new game Amy. I summon forth blackwing fane the steel chain. Then I tune it with my level 5 tuner bolt the lightning to summon lightning warrior! Lightning sblade attack!"

"AAH" (Amy LP 7400)

"And that's not all. Lightning warrior deals you 300 damage for every card in your hand and you have 1."

"AAh"( Amy LP 7100)

"Star eater attack! Planet devastation!"

"AAAAAH" (Amy LP 3900).

"Make your move Amy. Once I set these 2 cards."

"My turn. I draw. Yes! I summon witch of the black rose in attack mode. And now I play miracle fertilizer to revive my dandylion! And now I'll tune it with my monster to summon my almighty ace! Arise black rose dragon! And wipe out the entire field!"

"Noo!"

The field exploded. But from within the smoke Sonic and Amy emerged with Amy having all her cards and black rose intact and Sonic – everyone was shocked with what they saw – with the black-winged dragon by his side.

"What gives? Why is Black-winged here?"

"I triggered the trap emergency button. It only activates whenever 3 or more cards on each of our fields are about to be destroyed 1 at least of them being synchro monsters. It preserves your cards and I lose my monsters but if they are both synchro monsters I can summon a synchro from my extra deck that has a level between the levels of the destroyed monsters. Lightning warrior is level 7 and star eater is level 11 so I can summon my level 8 black-winged dragon."

"ok then. I'll just end my turn with a face down."

"My turn then. I draw. Black-winged dragon destroy black rose dragon! Black Blazing stream!"

"I play the trap synchro rivalry. I pay the difference between the attack points of our monsters to make their attacks equal to the highest attack."

"Good play."

The dragons' attacks collided but they didn't stop attacking each other.

"what the heck?" Sonic wondered

"There must be really a glitch in the hologram this time" Amy thought.

But she spoke too soon. Their marks started shining.

"What?! Why are our marks shining? Shouldn't the lunar dragon have been laid to rest with the priest?" Amy wondered.

The dragons stopped their attacks but once the beams created the lunar dragon's form. He roared. Suddenly Sonic felt that he was going a bit too fast. He looked at the speed meter and noticed that his runner was about to overcome the top speed it could reach. Amy's too.

"Sonic what's going on?" she asked scared.

"I think the lunar dragon is speeding our runners up" Sonic shouted trying to be heard in the roaring of the runner's engine.

And at that moment their runners started having an orange aura around them as if they were being set on fire due to going too fast.

"Sonic I'm scared. I can't stop it!"

Sonic tried to get close to Amy but he couldn't control his runner. It was running on its own will. He noticed his friends trying to catch up to them on their own runners but they were too slow. And right then the world around Sonic started changing. The sky was turning white so did the ground. So did everything around him and Amy. He tried one last time to make his runner turn but it didn't resist. It turned. It crashed on Amy's runner. And then all turned black.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 2; the prophecy

White. White everywhere. All Sonic could see was a white infinity. He wasn't sure what happened. He remembered that their runners sped up and he accidentally crashed on Amy. Could it be that they were dead? Was that what religions called heaven? A white infinity? Sonic tried to move his hands and feet. They were moving. He was in one piece. He thought that if they died and were in heaven they wouldn't be able to touch themselves. But he could touch his face. So he was still real not aetherial. Next to him he was his duel runner. For some unknown reason it was intact and ready to ride. Sonic got up. He looked around him. The white infinity was all around him with the exception of a tunnel in the horizon. At his right he noticed the rose of revenge at a distance.

"AMY!" he shouted and started running towards the runner. Amy was right next to it lying on the white ground unconscious.

"Amy. Wake up." Sonic tried to wake her up. But she didn't move at all. Praying that she was ok he put his ear on her chest exactly where her heart was supposed to be. He heard a heartbeat. And his own heartbeat calmed. She was ok. Thanking god for it, he continued trying to wake her up. Eventually she started pulling herself together.

"Uuuh. What the..?" she saw Sonic's face above her.

"Am I dreaming?" she thought.

"Amy are you ok?" Sonic asked her.

"This isn't a dream." She concluded.

"I am fine but… what happened? Where are we? All I remember was that the lunar dragon made our runners go faster and that you accidentally crashed on me. But then nothing. I can't remember past that."

"Me neither. I thought we were dead in the beginning. But as it seems we're alive. But this is either the infinity or the zero."

"Hey did you see the..?"

"The tunnel? Yeah. Looks like it is the only way out. Let's ride."

Amy waved her head agreeing.

They rode their runners and accelerated heading to the entrance of the tunnel. When they entered all kinds of colors started to flash around them.

"Wow. This is so beautiful." Amy said.

"Indeed." Sonic agreed "But I cannot see an exit."

"Everything that has a beginning has an end too Sonic. We're gonna be ok"

And after those words they continued riding through the tunnel.

 _Back to earth_

Tails and Knuckles were searching around the highway for all sorts of clues that indicated a crash. But there was nothing. No runner part, no sign of a tire on the blacktop. As for the rest they asked anyone who passed by that place if they saw 2 runners crash somewhere. But no one saw a thing.

"This doesn't make any sense." Tails yelled " they crashed and yet they're gone."

"How can we be sure they crashed Tails?" Knuckles asked " the last thing I saw was them crashing and a sudden light appearing that made them vanish in the blink of an eye."

"Guys what if the lunar dragon took them to the past or the future?" Jet wondered

"Or maybe somewhere completely different?" Wave added.

They all silenced. There were no answers. Only questions.

"Maybe if we use our power to feel their aura we can communicate with them." Tails suggested.

They all agreed and concentrated on Sonic and Amy in their thoughts. But no matter how hard they think they couldn't feel anything around them. It was like they were erased. Like they never existed.

"What do we do now? The world will realize immediately that Sonic went missing". Knuckles said.

"This is the least of our problems you dimwit. Their parents will be expecting them eventually to come back home" Shadow mocked him "how will we cover their disappearance?"

"Like you got an idea? You're not even a singed one." Knuckles got in Shadow's face.

"Well at least I put priorities in problems" Shadow answered back angry.

"Calm down guys." Wave yelled causing the gang to look at her "We will just say that we are out and that we will have a sleepover at one of our houses all of us. Now I know won't last long. But the only thing we can do is wait for a sign from Sonic or Amy."

"What if they get called by their parents?" Rouge asked

"They will never reach them in another time or dimension. We'll just have to cover for them."

Seeing no other solution they all agreed to Wave's plan and continued searching for clues.

 _In an unknown location_

Sonic and Amy kept riding for 10 minutes through the colorful tunnel when they spotted a light ahead of them.

"Sonic! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah. I see it. The end of the tunnel."

They exited the tunnel and found themselves in a cave. More accurately at the opening of a cave. And in front of them was a large open field full of flowers in many colors.

"Oh this is so romantic" Amy said dismounting her runner and running in the flowers smelling them "and they smell so good."

Sonic, on the other hand looked at the flowers themselves. He had had to travel around the world a few times to participate in the pro league tournaments and had seen a lot of places. But he never saw a field of flowers in many different colors.

"Amy isn't it a bit weird?"

"What is weird?"

"How can this field be full of different colored flowers? There's no such ecosystem on earth".

"Then.. where are we?"

"On a different planet. Or a different dimension. Or even in a different time."

"How do we find out?"

Sonic rode his runner again.

"We go to explore."

Amy agreed and rode her runner too. They left the flower field behind them and found a road. They saw a railway line at some point. And then a train whistle was heard.

"Let's follow the train." Sonic suggested "It may lead us to civilization."

They accelerated racing against the train. Eventually they made it to in front of the engine. But when Sonic looked at the engine it looked familiar to him in a spooky way.

"Amy call me mad but I think this locomotive is the express train trolley olley from that train card set that was released like 5 weeks ago."

"What? Sonic get real. That's impo…" she stopped talking when she saw the locomotive.

"How the heck does the exact same train exists here?" she asked

"I have a theory. But I need more proof. Let's go faster." Sonic said

They ran past the train and continued following the rail. Eventually they saw some buildings on the horizon. They saw a big city in front of them. They drove inside the city to find a lot of old vehicles like road wagons but spaceships too.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen" Amy said after they stopped in front of a cafeteria.

"They should make a movie like this. Something like 'Crossing of future and past.' That would be cool." Sonic answered while looking around him.

"Call me crazy too but I think this spaceship reminds me of the big core spaceship card."

"What kind of a world is this?" Sonic wondered.

They headed inside the cafeteria. Everyone looked at them. Sonic and Amy ignored them and sat at a table. They ordered a coffee and when they came there was also some biscuits very similar to emergency provisions picture. They drank their coffees silently when Sonic decided to bring his deck from his runner just to be sure it would be safe. After he left someone in a formal costume sat next to Amy. And he looked exactly like the sand gambler card guy.

"My my. What do we have here? Never seen you around here dolly. What might your name be?"

"My name is Amy rose and I hate it when people sneak up on me like this. So beat it man or I'll punch you till you can't see straight!"

"Oh tough girl huh? Just my type. Say, what about a ride on my formula car? You'll love it. And then we can probably stop by my house for some time."

"I said beat it you pervert."

"Come on dolly don't you like fun?" he said while grabbing her palm with his palm.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Don't resist please it annoys me." The guy said before he felt someone grabbing his wrist. He looked next to him and saw Sonic looking at him in rage.

"Nobody touches my friends!" he said calmly and then kicked the sand gambler with all the strength he had. The latter landed on a table ruining a poker game that was taking place. Everyone got up staring at Sonic while they raised their fists.

"Sonic let's just leave." Amy said worried.

But before they could leave it was too late. A police siren was heard from the road. Sonic grabbed Amy by her hand and both ran to their runners. They rode them and started a run for it through the city. But eventually their pursuers surrounded them. They demanded that they demounted their 'motorbikes' and put their hands on the back. The officer that tried to put tie up Sonic also kicked him. Sonic fell to the ground trying to breathe.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Amy screamed

Sonic surprising everyone jumped and punched the officer at his jaw. But by doing so his mark was spotted by another officer.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" he ordered his men.

Then he approached Sonic while dropping his gun to the ground.

"Who are you two? And what is that thing on your hand? Don't try and cover it. I already saw it."

Sonic didn't try to hide it. Instead he revealed it. The dragon's head was now completely visible.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. And this is my friend Amy Rose. I know this will sound crazy but we're not from this world. We were dueling when the dragon god who gave us these" he said while Amy revealed her mark too "led us here. We are completely lost here. Could you please tell us where we are?"

"What do you mean by 'you were dueling'?"

"Nothing. Just a card game."

"A card game?"

"Yeah like this." Sonic went to his runner and put the Black-Winged dragon on the runner's duel disc. The dragon appeared and let out a mighty roar. The officers were ready to shoot it.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" The leader ordered looking in shock at the Black-winged "Can this be the black feather beast?"

"The black feather beast?" Sonic asked.

"You girl. Do you have a flower beast?"

"My entire deck is made of plants. How can you be meaning anyone of them?" Amy asked him.

But Sonic knew what he was referring to. He went to Amy's runner and summoned Black Rose dragon who appeared and stood next to Black-winged.

"The black feather beast and the flower beast. You are them."

"We are who?" they both asked.

"Follow me. Take your cards with you. You will get your motorbikes back later."

Sonic and Amy knew they had no choice so they entered the police car and headed through the city. After some minutes drive they reached outside a gate.

"The king is expecting you." The officer said.

"The king?" they both asked again.

"You will see."

They walked through the gate and past the guards and headed for a huge palace. Around the palace huge hedges resembling monsters from duel monsters most of them Sonic recognized decorated all of the garden. Soon they reached the palace entrance. The guards opened the doors. They found themselves in the beginning of a long hallway with endless doors at their left and right. In the end of the hallway another door was opened for them. And on a big throne in front of them was sitting an old man. He seemed familiar. But when they got close they were 100% sure that they were dreaming. The king was Sonic. Or actually another Sonic. An older Sonic. And on the throne next to him.. they predicted who would be sitting there without telling each other. An older version of Amy.

The king looked at them from top to bottom. He got up and approached them.

"So.. you are the ones sent to fulfil the prophecy. You don't look all that mature enough to me."

"Your highness" Sonic started talking " we don't know what this prophecy thing everyone is talking about is. All we know is that we ended up here. Could you please inform us where is here?"

"You are duelists. Right?"

"Right." They both answered.

"This world.. was born from the creation of your cards. Each man contains the spirit of a monster inside of him. That's why you had all these déjà vu feelings. In case you wonder how I know, I was informed by the leader of the police force."

"And what is that prophecy your majesty?" Amy asked.

"My wife will tell you that. I can't speak this story again. It is too painful for me." He said and sat on his throne closing his eyes. Sonic noticed a tear falling from his old counterpart's eye. Queen Amy got up and approached them.

"This kingdom was once peaceful. But one day a nobleman who desired Sonic's throne performed a dark ritual at the black mount at the north. He was trying to curse the king but instead opened a portal. A portal from which strange and deadly machines emerged. Our scout who was sent to see what was going on reported to have seen them draining that man like water is drained to the sew. Several days later the machines attacked the villages in the north. But all the men and women who possessed the spirits of synchro monsters were drained as well. Soldiers who were sent to destroy the machines.. never returned. The castle mage.. before he died.. he gave us a prophecy. 'One day, the holders of the black feather beast and the flower beast will arrive and set this world free from the threat of the machines.' From the police reports you two possess these 2 beasts. You are the only hope we have then."

"Your highness we would like to know if you could tell us.., why did you tell us the story and not the king?" Amy asked her old self.

"Our only son.. the heir of this kingdom… he was killed in the battle with the machines…. That's why we….." but she could no longer speak. Tears came out of her eyes and she burst out crying. The king mocked her for being so weak saying that he was sad but as rulers they had to be strong. Sonic objected saying that these weren't the tears of a queen who lost the heir of the throne. These were the tears of the mother who lost her only child. The king silenced. After some seconds he asked them.

"Are you 2 the ones the prophecy sends?"

"Your majesty" Sonic answered " it is how someone understands something that makes it mean something. Anyone could be. But we are willing to help. We will go to the north and take down the machines."

"Hmmmm. I understand. It is decided then. We will give you enough supplies for your journey to the north. But I warn you. The machines are clever. They even call themselves troopers generals and emperors. You will have to be very careful."

"We will Sir."

"Guards. Escort them out and bring their runers to the palace immediately also start gathering supplies for them."

"Yes sir" the guards answered and left. Soon after the runners were brought to the palace. Sonic decided to take a look at them and make sure they were in tiptop shape. Amy was sitting and watching him, thinking of what they got into. She decided that she would tell him right now that she loved him so should anything happen to anyone of them, he would know her feelings. She was about to walk towards him when…

"Amy Rose?"

Amy turned around and saw the queen standing at the entrance of a garden 'maze'

"Would you like to accompany me in a walk through the garden?"

"S-sure. Sonic I'll be back soon."

"Ok Ames."

Amy went next to the queen and they started walking.

"Nice garden." She said trying to break the ice.

"Thank you. I have something to ask you. Do you like him?"

Amy blushed.

"Uuuh…"

"You don't have to be ashamed to say it. I was also lie this when the king and I were children. He was the prince and I was just a village girl. But I wanted him like nothing else."

"Yes" Amy confessed "I love him very much. In our world I almost lost him because he was bit by a poisonous snake. And even after that I haven't managed to tell him how much I love him."

"You're afraid of the storm that's coming right?"

"Yes".

"Then tell him. I know what you're thinking. 'I need the perfect chance'. There is no perfect chance. You take a chance and make it perfect. I k now that you're young and don't quite understand it now. But before this war is over you will come to understand it."

Amy tried to process these words when..

"Amy we're ready to go!" Sonic informed her from far away.

Amy walked back not before thanking the queen for the advice. They rode their runners. The king came out and approached them.

"Good luck chosen ones. May all odds be on your side. We are all depending on you."

Sonic and Amy waved 'yes' and accelerated to the north exit of the city. From there they followed the road towards the black mountain which was some days with their runners. Amy looked at Sonic. He was determined to help this world. All she could do was wait the chance to tell him, and pray that these days would not be their last.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 3; the war begins

It was a peaceful morning on an empty road. A little rabbit was in the middle of a road eating a carrot he stole from the farm next to the road. All of a sudden though the earth started to ramble. The rabbit scared ran into the tall grass and saw 2 big things passing next to it at the speed of sound leaving a big cloud of dust behind. The rabbit thought that this adventure was one to remember. If only he knew that the 2 hedgehogs who were riding the things, Sonic and Amy were about to get in a life and death adventure.

Sonic and Amy that same morning left from the capital city of the kingdom of the older versions of themselves and were riding their duel runners headed north, towards the black mountain where their enemies, the machines had their lair. Amy's eyes were on the road but her mind was at Sonic. She loved him so much that she thought her heart would blow yet she was unable to tell him. And they were actually warriors headed to battle now. What if one of the next days was to be their last? All these questions were making her dizzy so she almost lost control of her runner. Sonic saw her stopping and he stopped too.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"Well this is natural. We had a party like 5 hours ago. And got no sleep. Here take this" he said giving her a chocolate bar he had hidden inside his jacket while also biting a piece from another chocolate bar "I always keep some on because dueling can get really exhausting sometimes."

"Thanks" she said taking the chocolate and biting a piece of it.

They ate the chocolates under a nearby tree not exchanging a word. Amy finished her chocolate and looked at Sonic while he was about to finish his own. What if they would meet one of the machines now? She decided to listen to the queen's advice and take the chance.

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?" he said looking at her.

But Amy was unable to say those 3 simple words. I love you. She just couldn't.

"I…. I….."

"You.. what?"

"I just wanted you to know something in case one of the next days is our last."

"Jeez Ames. Relax. How tough can these machines be? Machines are stupid. We'll destroy them in no time."

"I'm happy you believe in us, but I still wanna tell you."

"Go ahead then."

"I…. I lo…"but then the loud sound of an explosion was heard and smoke was seen from far away.

"What the?!" Sonic said when he saw it.

Amy was so shocked that she forgot to complete her phrase. Screams were heard from the direction of the explosion.

"We have to go and help them!" Sonic said while jumping on his runner. Amy cursed her luck that she lost her chance but also jumped on her runner and accelarated towards the smoke.

Soon they saw the source of the smoke; houses engulfed in flames. Tens of villagers were running scared while laser beams could be seen. The ultimate nightmare.

"Sonic I'm scared." Amy said "How are we supposed to fight these machines? Our monsters are only holograms."

"With these" Sonic answered showing his shining mark. Amy understood then that they would use their powers as singed ones. Sonic accelerated while summoning the Black-Winged Dragon. Amy summoned the Black Rose Dragon. They reached at the village the same moments the dragons soared above them.

"The ones sent from the prophecy!" Someone from the crowd shouted and they all stopped while looking at Black-Winged and Black Rose in awe. Sonic dismounted his runner and saw that this also attracted the machines' interest. Realizing there was no time he summoned the 4 blackwing synchro monsters he possessed and ordered them to attack the machines Amy also summoned more plant type monsters. The first ones were no match for his dragon's black blazing stream. He took a closer notice at some of them. There were 3 models. One was white, almost humanoid and had a big right arm with a huge laser cannon on it. The second one was like some kind of monstrosity that only a paranoid god would create with whatever he had left from the Creation. It was green and blue but had no legs and didn't remind Sonic of anything. The last one was orange and was all by itself a laser cannon. All 3 types had a black head on which were lines of red light that made the eyes, the mouth and their "eyebrows". A lot of times Sonic had to try and dodge the laser beams coming from the robots. Also when his monsters were hit by the beams, a huge amount of pain ran through his body. He tried to warn Amy to call of her monsters and hide, but the moment he tried to warn her, Black Rose was hit by a beam. Amy's scream of pain shattered his heart. But Amy, surprising Sonic in the process looked at the machines in rage and fought more fiercely than before. One by one the machines fell. But suddenly a bigger machine appeared. He threw a grenade at Sonic distracting him for a second and making him jump to the ground to avoid the explosion. But then he heard Amy's scream again. "SONIC HELP!" He opened his eyes and saw Amy and some of the villagers were being held at the gunpoint of some machines. Sonic's heart started beating at sonic speed due to the fear that filled it. The new android-like machine while floating approached Sonic.

"Strange life form detected. Please report reason of attack."

"You are the reason!" Sonic answered angry trying not to show he was scared. "You attack and kill innocent people!"

"My mission is to do so."

"Mission? What mission is this?"

"Head to grand city. Take out the royal couple. Drain all synchro monster spirits. Delete all synchro monster spirits' hosts."

"You know what big guy? I'm not letting you."

"Unit name; Meklord commander. Very well. Fight mode engaged." A weird blue light appeared in front of the android's chest. Furthermore the chest cavity opened revealing a duel deck.

"You can duel?" Sonic asked surprised.

"Correct."

"Then there's only one thing to say. BRING IT ON!" Sonic shouted activating his duel disc and drawing 5 cards.

"Strange life form can start."

"Don't mind if I do. My turn. I draw!" he looked at the card he drew but then he said "hey wirehead. If I beat you will you armies leave these villagers and my friend alone and retreat?"

"Unable to accept such condition."

"THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH OUR FIGHT!"

"Strange life form please proceed with your turn."

"Fine then. I'll destroy you. I special summon blackwing gofu the vague shadow in attack mode. It appears automatically since I got no monsters out. Along with it I can summon 2 vogue shadow tokens but they can't be tribute or used as synchro materials. Next I summon blackwing kalut the moon shadow in attack mode. I tune together gofu and kalut to synchro summon my ace. The one and only BLACK-WINGED DRAGON!"

Black-winged soared and the crowd cheered. Amy was impressed. Sonic usually summoned his dragon as the last choice and through a hard way. This time he summoned it instantly.

"Next I activate the spell synchro firework. If I can't attack with a synchro monster this turn I can tribute any number of monsters on my field and for every one I pay half the tributed monster's attack points and deal you damage equal to half of my synchro monster's attack points. I tribute my 2 vogue tokens in order to deal you twice 1400 damage. In other words 2800 damage!"

"Zzzt… damage applied. Chance of strange life form's victory 1%"(Meklord commander 5200 LP)

"1%?! I have almost 3000 more LP than you and my ace out."

"Sonic's not dueling as he usually does" Amy thought "he never underestimates his opponents."

"I gotta finish this fast. I won't let this guy lay a finger on Amy." Sonic thought.

"I set a card and end my turn."

"Turn start. Draw card. Summoning monster. Playful possum. Attack mode. Monster effect activation."

"What? You destroy your own monster?!" Sonic said shocked.

"Monster effect activation in hand cards. Summoning. Meklord Emperor Wisel."

"Meklord emperor? What kind of a card is this?" Sonic wondered.

"Monster effect activated. Initiating. Synchro absorption!"

"Synchro what?!"

Meklord Emperor Wisel was also a humanoid android robot which had a symbol of infinity on its chest. Inside was something that resembled an atom. A shining white core and several lights that flew around it like comets. It's core started shining and the comets became tentacles that grabbed the Black-Winged Dragon from its wings and neck. Then it was slowly dragged towards the core.

"NOOO. Black-Winged break free!"

But the moment he said that Black-Winged was disintergrated.

"What have you done to it?!"

"Meklord Emperor Wisel monster effect; target a synchro monster on the field, it becomes an equip card to this card. The monster gains the equipped synchro monster's attack points."

"WHAT?! This is way too overpowered!"

"That what the queen meant." Amy said "they really absorb synchro monsters."

"Opponent's field analyzation. Zero monster cards. One face down card. Chance of it being a trap 50%. Recommended action. Mystical space typhoon activation."

"NOOO!"

Sonic's set was destroyed.

"Enemy field empty. Chance this attack lands; 99%. Attacking the player."

Meklord Emperor Wisel unleased a huge laser beam that went through Sonic causing his body to be filled in pain.

"AAAAAAAH!" Sonic felt he would faint. This damage was more devastating than the blow Tails dealt him with his red nova dragon. With the entire world spinning in front of his eyes he listened to the commander saying "Attack landed. Enemy's life points are 2700. Chances of opponent winning 0%"

The crowd watched in terror as Sonic was trying to snap out of the shock of the damage. Amy felt she was weakened as well.

"Sonic snap out of it. You can still win!" she screamed at him.

"Pink strange life form's phrase illogical. Ignoring."

Sonic couldn't believe it. His ace card fell. So easily.

"My… turn. I draw. I set a monster. Turn end."

"Turn start. Draw card. Enemy's field analyzation. One monster set. Chance of it being an effect monster 50%. Best strategy; the spell book of taiyou. Initiating spell activation. Effect resolves. Enemy monster switches to attack mode."

"What?!" Sonic said shocked.

The set monster was flipped. It was blackwing bora the spear.

"Enemy's field one monster, zero spell/traps. Chance of this attack landing; 99%"

"NOOOO! SONIC!" Amy screamed.

"Use of human word appropriate for this situation initiated. Most appropriate word; sayonara!" the meklord commander said while attacking with wisel.

Sonic's eyes widened. The laser beam landed on bora. A huge explosion took place.

"Victory." The commander proclaimed.

But Sonic appeared from within the smoke lying on the ground like dead. His life point meter showed 500 life points.

"Situation illogical." The commander said.

"Sonic! Get up.!" Amy tried to get close to Sonic. But at that moment one of the machines shot on a wall exactly in front of Amy.

"Please stay where you are." The machine said calmly with its voice.

Amy looked at Sonic again and tears left her eyes. She couldn't believe that Sonic was down. Even with 500 life points left, if he couldn't get up, he would lose automatically. She had to do something.

Suddenly an explosive arrow landed on the head of one of the machines. Seconds later it detonated. The rest of the machines tried to find where the arrow came from but more arrows landed on them and exploded taking out the machines that were holding Amy and some villagers at the gunpoint. Amy briefly saw a black figure, with a war suit that she had only seen in special agents in war video games, shooting the machines. But at the next moment she ran towards Sonic and kneel in front of his body. She put her ear on top of Sonic's heart and heard it beating. Relieved she caught Sonic's hand and shouted "Sonic get up please. You can't fall now all these people here need you. I need you. You can't lose!"

These words echoed in Sonic's head. His eyes opened widely full of determination. His mark started shining.

"Sonic!" Amy said while her face turned to a mask of happiness. She helped him get up.

"I would never lose when I have so much at stake." He told her smiling. "Now stand back and watch this guy's downfall."

"How did you survive?" Amy asked.

"I discarded kalut from my hand to increase bora's attack to 3100."

"Thank god" she said.

"Now watch as i win gearbrain."

"Situation keeps being illogical. Your chances of winning; 0%"

"I don't care about your numbers. I'm winning this here and now! My turn. I draw. I summon blackwing gale the whirlwind in attack mode! Then I activate it's effect to halve your emperor's attack down to 2650. Then I special summon another bora. Now I tune my 2 monsters together. Come forth Blackwing armor master! Next I play my own mystical space typhoon. I destroy the black-winged equipped to you wisel reducing his attack to 0!"

"Situation impossible!"

Then i activate the card of my victory. The trap you destroyed. Black resurrection. If a synchro monster that is in my graveyard was summoned by using only blackwings as its materials I can special summon it back by banishing these monsters. Gofu and kalut. Make way for the the Black-winged dragon!"

The crowd cheered once more.

"Time to end this. Monsters! Eliminate this machine!"

The meklord emperor was destroyed. Then Black-Winged landed the fatal blow on the commander. Sonic then approached the destroyed robot. But a voice was heard from the robot. And it sounded like a real human voice.

"Congratulations. I never expected to find a synchro user capable of breaking my beloved machines. I look forward to fighting you again."

And that was it Sonic grabbed the robot and shouted "WHO ARE YOU?!" but the robot then turned off. Sonic couldn't process that these machines were controlled.

"I don't know who you are or what you want. But I swear I will destroy every last one of your machines and put a stop to your plan. You hear me?!" Sonic yelled at the sky.

The villagers who at the same time were extinguishing the fire their houses were on thanked Sonic for saving them from these machines. They also provided Sonic and Amy with supplies for their journey. Amy insisted they stayed there for some time until Sonic fully recovered from his battle. But Sonic couldn't stop now. They had to push on before the machines stroke again. So they left the village and headed once again riding their duel runners north. Amy also narrated him that while he was unconscious a mysterious black figure dressed in a war suit destroyed the machines with explosive arrows so Amy could help him get back up. But that figure vanished afterwards. Sonic said that if they met him or her on their journey again, they would have to meet him or her cause it was obvious that whoever he or her was he/she came from the same place as these machines. So they could learn about that place or maybe even who they were facing. But then they decided to let go of this thought for now and focus on the road. Cause the road would be long. And the war had just began.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 4; the deadly rose

Sonic and Amy were riding through a forest. They weren't talking. They were still shocked from the battle with the machines. Especially Sonic. The damage he took was far greater than when Tail's hatred turned into Red Nova dragon's attack almost making him crash. He couldn't let Amy go through this. He decided that he would send Amy back the moment they stopped and he had a chance to talk to her. They kept riding through the forest and eventually encountered a natural fountain. They stopped to drink some water and drizzle some water on Sonic's wounds. They both drank then Amy started drizzling the water over Sonic's right arm.

"This wound is really big. Are you sure we should move on?" she asked him.

"Well… I wanted to discuss this with you Ames."

"You think that we should wait a bit too?"

"No. I think you should go back. And I will move on to the black mountain myself."

"WHAT? You're not serious right? All alone you won't make it."

"But I can't have you with me there. Your life was threatened back there. I can't allow that. That's why you have to go back."

"Oh. So what you're saying is that I'm not strong enough to fight these things."

"What? No I never…"

"Oh look at us. I am the helpless cute girl who has to stay in a house to be safe while you are the warrior who saves the world out there." She mocked him

"Amy cut it out."

But she kept on.

"And I'll have to be like 'oh Sonic promise me you will return'. Well you know what? I am not gonna be the helpless girl that runs for her life. I will fight! And I will beat these machines!"

"AMY DO YOU REALIZE IN WHAT SITUATION WE ARE IN?!"

"YES I DO! BUT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE I AM A BABY."

"I can't let you risk your life." Sonic said trying to calm himself down.

"Why not?"

"Because…. I …. I …. I promised your father I would keep you safe."

"OH! SO YOU DO THAT IN ORDER NOT TO TAKE THE RESPONSIBILITY OF MY DEATH!"

"No! you don't underst…"

"Drizzle your wounds alone then. I'll wait at my runner." She said and left in rage.

Sonic was left alone there cursing himself for being so coward. He wanted to tell Amy that he didn't want her to risk her life because he would go crazy if she died. He drizzled he wounds and returned to his runner. Then they accelerated once more.

 _Back to earth._

The rest of Sonic's gang were all in Tails' house. They watched TV all day and all they saw in every channel was reports that Sonic had gone missing. They were called by Sonic and Amy's parents and they said that they were in Tails' house and just had a peaceful day. They believed it for now. But they knew that soon they would start to worry.

"Sonic" Tails thought "wherever you are, give us a sign please."

 _In the world of the war_

Several kilometres after the forest Sonic and Amy still weren't talking. Suddenly they saw something blocking the road. They accelerated to see it clearly but when they reached there that thing was gone. They dismounted their runners.

"What was that?" Amy wondered.

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this. Let's get outta here before any of the machines come."

"You're still thinking about it? You know what? The next machine we encounter I'll duel it!"

"No way I'm not letting you."

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU STARTED TO TREAT ME AS AN EQUAL SONIC! I AM NOT A HELPLESS GIRL AND I AM NOT WEAK!"

"But I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen. You have started to go paranoid."

"Let's just get outta here."

But the moment they tried to return to their runners a laser beam landed between them and the runners. They raised their heads and saw 2 androids landing in front of them .

"Strange life forms detected. Please do not resist. Please surrender your decks and follow us quietly."

"No way gearbrain. I'll take you on!" Sonic said bravely.

"What he means is WE will take you on!" Amy interfered angry.

"Amy no. just stay behind and let me handle this."

"Unit names; Meklord generals. Challenge accepted. Fight mode activated."

They activated their fields and the chest cavities holding their decks opened. Sonic tried one more time to keep Amy out of the duel but her expression was enough to keep his mouth closed. They activated their duel discs.

"Let's Duel!"

"My turn" Amy said " I summon botanical lion in attack mode. Then I activate the spell foolish burial to send glow up bulb to the graveyard. By sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard my bulb returns from it. Afterwards I activate the spell star changer which makes my lion a level 5 monster. I tune together my monsters to synchro summon my queen of thorns!"

"Analyzing queen of thorns. Effect; the player who does not summon a plant monster has to pay a 1000 LP to summon the monster."

"Amy why did you play that? My deck is made of winged beasts!"

"I play the continuous spell wave of defense. Now the backfire effects of my cards don't affect me or Sonic. See? I wouldn't act stupid."

But Sonic still was concerned about these meklord emperors.

"I set a card and end my turn."

"Turn start. Draw card. Summoning monster. Vortex trooper."

"You have to pay 1000 points now robo-dude. Queen of thorns expects her toll."

"Continuation. (Meklord general #1 LP 7000). Activating spell card. Tribute to the doomed. Discarding card to destroy vortex trooper. Vortex trooper allows the draw of a card. Meklord emperor wisel effect activation. Summoning Wisel ( Meklord general #1 LP 6000). Wisel effect activation."

"In your dreams. I activate the trap compulsory evacuation device. I send Wisel back to your hand."

"Card set. Turn end."

"My turn" Sonic said " I draw."

"Sonic don't go all out again. Play with patience just like you always do."

"I won't let them survive a single turn. I'm not risking us taking damage."

"Why?! I can take some damage. I'm not as weak as you think."

"I summon blackwing shura the blue flame. And because I control a blackwing I can special summon blackwings Kris the crack of dawn, bora the spear and gale the whirlwind. Monsters finish off general number #1!"

"Sonic noooo don't attack!"

"Trap card activation. Mutiny. Your weakest monster will battle your strongest!"

"oh no!"

"Told ya not to rush!" Amy said angry.

Kris and gale collided and gale fell.

"The trap states you take damage!" Meklord general 1 said and fired a ray at Sonic which hit him.

"AAAAAAH!" (Sonic LP 7400)

"So what! The other 2 attacks will land!"

"ZZZt Damage dealt (Meklord general #1 LP 2500).

"I set 3 cards and end my turn with blackwing feathers so I draw a card for each blackwing with a different name out so 3."

"Turn start. Draw card. Summoning playful possum" (Meklord general #2 LP 7000) "Playful possum effect. Self-destruction. Meklord Emperor Skiel's effect activates. Special summoning Skiel (Meklord general #2 6000 LP) Skiel effect activation. Synchro drain!"

"No you don't. I activate breakthrough skill to negate your monster's effect."

"Chaining with quick play spell forbiddance. It negates the activation of a spell or trap and shuffles it into deck."

"NOOO!"

"Draining target; queen of thorns."

Queen of thorns was drained and now Amy was defenseless.

"Initiating attack!" he said and fired a laser along with skiel's attack. Amy was about to take the hit when..

"NOOOO!"

Sonic jumped in front of Amy and took the hit for her!

"AAAAAAAAAAH"!

Then he fell down and didn't move again.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed and ran at him. She turned him around and saw he was conscious but his eyes were open wide and he had an expression of fear on his face.

"Sonic! Are you ok?!" she asked in fear,

Sonic looked at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked back.

Amy felt her heart would stop. Sonic tried to sacrifice himself in order for her to avoid the pain. She wouldn't let it go just yet though.

"I am ok. Now tell me are you ok?"

"Since you're ok I'm ok too."

"You… you IDIOT!" She said while giving him a slap.

"Hey what was that for.. I just saved you!"

"Why are you acting like I need protection?!"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"You know what? I am ending this duel (Amy LP 3600) We'll talk about this later."

"Strange life forms, make your moves or surrender."

"you've gone and done it now wireheads. I'LL DESTROY YOU SO HARD THAT NOT EVEN SCRAPYARD WILL WANT YOU THEN!"

Sonic was horrified to see Amy in such a rage. He never knew she could be so deadly. But the moment he saw her like this his heart started beating at the speed of sound. She was driving him crazy. And he liked that.

"Let's do this Amy."

She looked at him.

"Attack now. I'll back you up.

"My turn. I draw. I summon forth rescue soldier. It's effect allows me to save my monster from your captivity and bring it back to my field. Then I activate the effect of spore that was sent to my graveyard due to glow up bulb's effect. I remove the bulb to increase spore's effect by one level and then special summon it out. now I tune it with my queen of thorns to summon my ace the black Rose dragon! Finally I activate the spell random help and death. I sacrifice my rescue soldier and shuffle my extra deck. Then I randomly send a card of it to my graveyard. If it is a synchro monster my dragon gains its attack points and its effect for one turn and when it battles you can't play any spell or traps until the end of the battle phase and can attack once each monster out. In the end phase it is destroyed. Let's see"

She chose a card.

"I send… LEO THE KEEPER OF SACRED TREE. My dragon now has 5800 attack points!"

"Not yet Amy. I play the trap blackwing promotion. I tribute a blacwing I have out to special summon a blackwing from my hand with one level higher. If this monster can activate its effect it does activate it. So I tribute shura to summon forth sirocco the dawn. And he collects the attack points of the other blackwings for a total of 5600. And when your dragon attacks I chain with my inherited power trap! I tribute sirocco and its attack points are added to black rose for a grand total of 11400!"

"Situation IMPOSSIBLE!"

"BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" Amy's mark shined "DOUBLE VENGEANCE THORN STREAM!"

(Meklord generals #1 and #2 LP 0)

The attack of Black rose created a giant explosion and a huge smoke cloud that engulfed everything. When Sonic saw Amy through the smoke she was looking at the robots' debris in rage. Then she turned around and went to her duel runner.

"Come." She said.

Sonic followed.

They rode their runners until night fell. They decided to stop for the night. Sonic had sleeping bags under the runner's sit because he had to sometimes sleep outside when he travelled long distances on his own. He took out 2 then gave Amy some bars of chocolate to chew and promised to get them real food once they reached civilization. After some minutes…

"Start explaining."

"Explain what?"

"Why did you take the beam for me? Why are you acting as if I need protection? And don't say because you promised my dad. There is another reason. I wanna know it."

"I… I just don't want you to get hurt ok? We got into this mess and we're in danger now. I want you to return to earth intact."

"Sonic you don't deceive me. I WANT THE TRUTH!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

These words came out of his heart. He couldn't control them. Amy's face turned to a shocked expression.

"You… you what?"

"I love you Amy. I love you. That's why I took the hit. If I lose you I will be driven crazy. You're too important for me to lose. I don't want you to get hurt in this war. That's why I was so overprotective."

Amy couldn't believe it. She didn't have to express her feelings to Sonic because he did it first."

"Since when do you love me?"

"From the first moment. I realized it now though." Sonic said looking down in fear that the rejection was on its way.

But it never came.

"I love you too." Amy said

That was all Sonic needed. Once she said it she grabbed her from the shoulders and kissed her very hard. Amy got shocked in the beginning but soon let go and enjoyed it. It was just like she imagined it to be.

Once they finally broke their kiss they watched Sonic's watch and realized they were kissing for 2 (earth) hours. They smiled and decided that it was time to sleep. Tomorrow would be a hard day. They got into one of the sleeping bags and embraced each other. 5 seconds later they were out like lights.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 5; versus the dictator Granel, origin of the meklords

The songs of birds in the morning woke up Sonic. He felt like he was coming out of a dream. And it was a very sweet dream. He and Amy confessed their love to each other and finally were a couple. He tried to get out of the sleeping bag but realized that Amy was still sleeping right next to him. He felt so happy that he would sing. It wasn't a dream. Amy was really his. He decided to let her sleep and just look at her sleeping.

"Darn she looks so cute when she is sleeping." He thought.

Eventually Amy opened her eyes to see her beloved smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed him lightly.

"Good morning babe" Sonic told her.

"Good morning. Darn I don't want to get up. All I want is to kiss you all the time."

"We have some minutes to spare." He said smiling while kissing her.

But after some minutes they agreed that they had to get up. The black mount was still very far away. They put the sleeping bags under Sonic's sit and rode their runners. The journey seemed like a trip through heaven. They always smiled to each other and often stopped and kissed each other for at least 10 minutes because they couldn't hold themselves back. Eventually they reached a city. They drove to a restaurant. They entered and ordered a meat steak each. They looked around. The atmosphere was weird. Everyone was nervous and they mostly looked at their watches all the time. Some of them looked at Sonic and Amy in curiosity. After some minutes the steaks came and they started eating. In the middle of their meal though everyone started getting up and leaving. Soon Sonic and Amy were the only ones in the restaurant. The waiter came soon afterwards.

"Could you please finish your steaks ? I must close."

"What?" Sonic asked surprised " we just came here. And it is midday. Why do you need to close?"

"Please just finish your food and go you mustn't be seen."

"Seen by who?" Amy asked while swallowing the last part of her steak.

The waiter took the dishes and left without answering.

Sonic and Amy looked each other.

"Weird." They both said. And they had an outburst of laughs. They decided to have a walk before continuing their way towards the black mountain. They sat next to a river and laid down on the grass next to the river. They spent some time watching the clouds and kissing. Suddenly an alarm was heard. It was similar to an air raid alarm. They got up and went towards their runners. Once they rode them they saw some machine troopers approaching them from behind. Sonic looked at Amy

"Let's roll." He said

"You and me baby." She agreed.

They accelerated and raced through the city trying to avoid the laser beams their pursuers where firing. Wherever they passed people looked through the windows to see the chase. Their chasers were getting closer by the second. Sonic started fearing that they would get caught. But at that moment the sound of a crossbow was heard. And what Sonic saw was what Amy described; explosive arrows on the robot's heads. 2 seconds later they had blown up. Sonic and Amy stopped and dismounted the runners to see where the arrows came from. Just as Amy expected it was the same guy with a war suit this time riding some kind of hovering device. He approached them.

"Are you 2 idiots? Why didn't you hide?"

"How could we know what is happening here?" Sonic asked in a challenging tone.

"Didn't you see all these people leaving the restaurant in a hurry?"

"You were spying on us you pervert?!" Amy asked him angry

"I am spying on you and sorry for that. But you guys are the only hope for this world…. As well as the only hope for my world."

"You're not from here?" Sonic asked.

The figure removed his/her helmet. Under it was a blonde woman with a pretty face. Several scratches were all over her face.

"Woah. Who did this to you?" Sonic asked.

"These machines… the meklords. They did it to me. They took my husband away. I swore to stop them."

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. But let's better go to my hideout in this city. Follow me."

They followed her with their runners and parked them inside the hideout. It was just and empty warehouse. But hidden in every corner in the warehouse were all kinds of weapons.

"Gotta say. This is some nice stuff miss…" Sonic started saying.

"Evelyn. My name is evelyn rose carter. But you can just call me evelyn."

"Soooo… evelyn…"Amy started talking "were do you come from?"

"I come from a future in war."

"A future in war?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. It is as you said back when you two were eating those chocolates before you came to that village for help. Machines are programmed to do what they do. And they were programmed by the dictator of my world. An evil man who knows no limits. He created these machines in order to achieve world domination. But no one just accepted it. Every last human on earth rebelled. During an interrogation of one of his followers he said that this guy had started to be driven crazy. All he was saying was ' why can't they accept me?' We're talking about a madman. And when he discovered there were more worlds than just mine he sent those machines to conquer it. I was sent here to take them out but they're just too much for me. But then I saw you two. Your mysterious power was able to fight them off. Maybe we can use it to get rid of this town's 'ruler."

"We'll beat him." Amy said instantly while looking at Sonic in case he would object again. But he smiled and said "yes we will" which made her happy.

"It's a deal then. I can get you to his lair. I'll blast his minions out of the way then you 2 will defeat him."

"Let's go" Sonic said getting up.

They walked through the town in silence. Every time they saw a machine trooper they hid instantly. On the way Amy asked evelyn a question.

"Why do these machines forbid people to walk around at certain times?"

"They are trying to find the remaining people who still possess the spirits of synchros. "

"Why are they so obsessed with this?" Sonic asked.

"I wish I knew. We're here." She said showing a big building with troopers patrolling around it.

"We need to get inside unnoticed." Sonic said. "I'm not risking your life Amy."

"Oh you're so sweet." She said while looking at him with a worship expression all over her face."

"You can love each other later guys focus now. There is no other way. I'll lure them away. Once they don't look go in. Understood?"

They both nodded yes and then evelyn revealed herself.

"Hey you metal numskuls. Over here." She shouted at the meklord troopers while getting on her hovering tech. the troopers followed her. Sonic and Amy sneaked in the building. It was just a warehouse like evelyn's hideout. They sneaked behind some boxes trying to get any information from the robots that would help them later on. But they didn't manage to hear a thing because..

"Decibel levels increased to breath levels. Fire!"

Sonic and Amy realized they were uncovered and dodged the blast. They decided that it was time to fight. So they approached the machine.

"Strange life forms detected. Ready for extermination."

"Hold on tough guy." Sonic said " You're not exterminating us. At least not yet. You will beat us first if you can."

"Challenge accepted. Chances of strange life forms winning; 0.00000001%. chance of me, meklord emperor granel winning 99,99999999%. First opponent; blue life form."

"No you didn't take it right" Amy interfered "you'll take on both of us together".

"Pink life form should.. use of human expression…. Accessing quotes library.. searching through files… appropriate file chosen… shut up!"

"WHAT? I'M GONNA…!"

"Amy wait."

Amy looked at Sonic.

"He said he wants me to battle him. I have to accept."

"But… but…" Amy's eyes started releasing tears "but I don't want you to take on this guy alone. I wanna battle with you."

"Baby" he said seriously making her tears stop falling "I WON'T LOSE. I have you now. As long as I have you I can do anything. Beating him for me in my current state is like a walk in the park."

Amy was so moved by his words that she thought her heart would stop. She had no idea she meant so much to Sonic. Sonic and the meklord machine activated their discs and began."

"Turn start. Draw card. Set monster. Set 5 cards turn end."

"What the?! He used his entire hand in one turn."

"Strange life form. Make your move."

"Ok then.. my turn I draw. I summon blackwing Kris the crack of dawn in attack mode. Next I special summon blackwing bora the spear. I set 1 card face down and play the spell twin twisters to destroy one of your sets and my set."

The 2 sets were destroyed. They were dig of destiny and mirror force.

"Because my dig of destiny was destroyed and I sent one with my twin twisters I draw 2 cards. Then I set one more card and play the continuous spell black whirlwind. Then I attack."

"Set monster effect activation. Morphing jar. We discard our cards and draw 5 new. Also trap cards activation. 3 solemn wishes. I gain 1500 LP for drawing. (Granel LP 9500)."

"But don't forget that my bora does piercing damage. So you lose 1100 LP" (Granel LP 8400). "Now Kris direct attack."

"Trap activation initiating. Draining shield. Gain life points equal to Kris attack." (Granel LP 10300)

"Darn. I end my turn with 3 face downs."

"Turn start." (Granel LP 11800) " Summoning monster. Reborn tengu. Activation of genex ally birdman in hand. Return tengu to hand. Special summoning birdman. Tengu effect activation. Summoning tengu from deck. Tuning birdman to tengu."

"WHAT?! You can use synchros? I thought you were a synchro killer."

"Synchro summoning ancient sacred wyvern. Wyvern effect. She gains the difference between our LP as ATK! Total ATK power; 5900! Spell card cold wave activated. No spell or traps until my next turn. Wyvern attacks Kris the crack of dawn. Fire!" granel said firing a ray at Sonic at the same time Kris was destroyed by wyvern"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (Sonic LP 4000)

"Sonic! Are you ok?" Amy asked worried

"I'm just getting started baby." He said getting up. It was like Amy was giving the power to take the real pain.

"Wyvern attack rises to 9900! Turn end."

"My turn. Draw . I set a monster. I end my turn."

"Turn start." (Granel LP 13300 Wyvern attack 11400) "Wyvern attacks set monster."

"My set monster is blackwing gladius the midnight sun. it can't be destroyed in battle once."

"Turn end."

"My turn. Yes! I can end this. I activate enemy controller. I tribute bora to take your wyvern for me for a turn."

"But Sonic. Wyvern's effect will backfire on you. This monster loses power because you have less LP."

"No it won't Ames. I activate the reverse trap. Any change in my monster's power is reversed. Weakening powers up now. I summon blackwing shura the blue flame and special summon gale the whirlwind. Monsters end it!"

"Trap activation. Rebellion. Wyvern returns to me."

"No it won't I play the trap icarrus attack. I destroy gladius to destroy my set and Wyvern. My set though was trojan attack. When a monster is destroyed and at the same time this card is sent to the graveyard, I can deal in the end phase damage to my opponent equal to that monster's current attack power."

"Destroying Wyvern triggered Meklord Emperor Granel's effect. Special Summoning Granel. Granel has half my LP as Atk power. So 6650."

"I set a card and end my turn. Now taste your own medicine."

"ZZZT… Huge damage applied." (Granel LP 1900 ATK 950) "Turn start. Draw card. (Granel LP 3400 ATK 1700) "Activating spell. Forced summoning. If my opponent has a tuner and a non tuner then a synchro summoning must be initiated."

"Oh no!" Sonic said scared.

"gale and shura create armor master. Initiating synchro Draining."

"Nooo" Amy shouted.

Armor master was drained and granel's atk grew to 4200.

"Use of human words again… adios! Attacking directily!"

"Trap activated!" Sonic shouted.

An explosion took place.

"Sonic NOOO!" Amy screamed in horror

But Sonic appeared through the smoke with the black-winged dragon on his side.

"HOW?!" Granel screeched

"I played the trap synchro gambling. Since a synchro monster was removed from my field I can special summon a synchro monster from my extra deck by paying its attack points as damage." (Sonic LP 1200) "Then I roll a six sided dice. If I roll a 1,3 or 5 your monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to its attack points. If I roll a 2,4 or 6 my monster is destroyed and I take damage equal to its attack points."

"Sonic why are you betting on luck?!" Amy asked him worried.

"Amy. It is not luck. I WILL roll what I need. Because you are my destiny. And it means that I will win this game of luck." Sonic told her smiling. Then he put his hand in his pocket and took out a six-sided dice. Then he rolled it. Amy looked at it spinning with her heart beating like a drum from her being worried. The dice stopped spinning and landed on…. a 5!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Granel screeched again while exploding since he and the granel he summoned were one and the same. Sonic jumped back and threw Amy on the ground to help her take cover from the debris. They looked soon after this to granel's side and all they saw was just his dead robot body.

"You… you did it!" Amy screamed while tearing up from happiness and embraced Sonic very hard.

"I told you my love. You are my destiny." Sonic whispered her.

Amy immediately started kissing him very hard. At the moment they broke their kiss evelyn came inside.

"Is the coast clear?" She asked

"Yup. Granel is dead." Sonic announced showing the debris.

"Thank god. Our mission was a success. I must be going now."

"Wait. Where are you going?" they asked her.

"I have to keep track of the machines and fight them off. You 2 stay here and recover."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked her.

"Absolutely. Take these." She said while giving them some money.

"No we can't accept that." Sonic tried to give the money back to her but she was already at the door.

"And make sure you enjoy your little honeymoon loverbirds. Or actually.. loverhedgehogs. She said smiling and left.

Sonic and Amy decided that she was right and they needed some time off. So they went to the closest hotel and paid for 3 days. They went to their room and the same night they sat at the balcony looking at the stars and dreaming their future.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 6; consequences of disrespect

Sonic opened his eyes and looked at the time. It was 9:30. He tried to sleep a bit more but it was impossible. In the end he got up, dressed and went to get some breakfast for himself and Amy who was still asleep. He got back with a sandwich in each hand and Amy's favorite apple juice. He sat next to her and waited for her to wake up. When her eyes opened she gave him a shiny smile and got up. They kissed and started eating their breakfast.

"So baby. What do you wanna do today?" Sonic asked her.

"If we weren't under the war and we had more days I would suggest we sit in here all day on the bed and kiss." She said with a dreamy look on her face. " but I would also like to visit every part of the city."

"Then it is decided. We will roam the city and decide what we do at that very moment." Sonic decided.

"Let's go." she said unable to wait.

They left the hotel and started roaming around the city. In the beginning they walked alongside the river and reached a beautiful waterfall just 2 minutes outside of town. They took photos of themselves with the waterfall as background and noticed that on Sonic's cell phone there was no location text above the photo. That made them laugh as if the cell phone was out of its water. Then they visited a museum of the history of that world learning that it wasn't the first time creatures out of this world came to it. Around 2:00 they went to a restaurant and got half a pizza each which was really tasty. Later in the afternoon they went to a local bar and just sat and discussed what they would do when they returned to earth. But when Sonic went to the bathroom for a minute a handsome guy who had his eye on Amy ever since she and Sonic entered the bar took advantage of the chance. He approached the bar.

"2 glasses of beer please" he said

When the barman brought them he gave one to Amy who looked surprise.

"Here's to you." He said while winking at her. She didn't change her expression and just left the beer as it was.

"What's the matter babe? You don't like beer? I'll order something else."

"The beer's fine. You are the problem. You're annoying me and I would really appreciate it if you left me alone."

"Come on babe. You are gorgeous. You can find better than that blue guy you hang out with."

"Oh yeah? Like?"

"Me of course."

"If there's one thing I hate it's a guy who knows he is handsome and takes advantage of it this way. Now leave before I lose my temper."

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't resist me. You just called me handsome. Come on babe. My apartment awaits."

"You are the most rude person I've ever seen! What do you think I am?"

"Just come babe. You'll love it." He said grabbing her from her wrist.

"Let me go you idiot!"

He didn't let her go. Amy tried to pull back. But he looked back as well.

"Oh I get it you wanna dance first. As you wish." He said trying to hold Amy from her back and pul her close to him. But at that moment he felt his right cheek being shattered from a punch that landed on it. He fell to the ground. When he looked up he saw an enraged Sonic looking at him ready to punch him again. Sonic grabbed him from the front of his t-shirt and brought his face close to the guy's face.

"Nobody disrespects my friends. And escpecially MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Man you're such a loser. She can find far better than you."

Sonic didn't answer. Instead he punched his 'opponent' in the eye. It was obvious though that they couldn't stay there anymore. So he went out and Amy followed him. They sat next to the river and looked at the moon.

"Sorry" Sonic said after some minutes.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked while raising her head from his shoulder.

"For being a total animal in there. I wrecked this guy's face. And I also loved it."

"Nah don't be sorry for that, he deserved it. He was going to rape me if you haven;'t appeared. He is that kind of a guy I'm sure."

"I'm happy you see it this was sweetie." Sonic said while proceeding to kiss her. But at that moment..

"Stop right there!" a voice was heard from the road next to the river.

Sonic and Amy looked at that direction and saw the guy from the bar with a duel disc in his hand and a deck box on his belt.

"We're not done yet Blue! Now we will fight for your gorgeous lady."

"The name's Sonic! And no. I don't have to fight a weakling like you."

Amy was surprised. It was the first time Sonic called a duelist a weakling. He usually respected his opponents.

"I am a weakling? Or are you a damn coward?!"

These words echoed in Sonic's head so loud that he thought he would lose control, walk towards that guy and rip his heart out. but staying calm he said." Ok then. Let' make this interesting. I will beat you without taking a single point of damage."

"And what if I inflict you damage?"

"You will take my rarest card."

"Nah cards mean nothing to me. If I deal you damage I take your pink girlfriend for me!"

"That's a bit too much!"

"Why? You said that we made it interesting. You will back out now?"

"Of course not. Ok tough guy. You got yourself a deal!"

"Let's duel!"

"I'll start" Sonic declared. " I draw. I summon forth blackwing shura the blue flame. I end my turn."

"No set cards? My turn. I draw. I summon the trusted soldier in attack mode. Crush his shura!"

"Too naïve. I discard 3 kalut the moon shadows! Now my monster's attack rises to 6000!

"What?! AAAAH" (random guy LP 4000).

"And there's more. I discard blackwing blast the typhoon to activate its effect. Since I dealt you damage I can add one blackwing from my graveyard to my hand for every 2000 points of damage in your life points. So 2 of my kaluts return to my hand. Also destroying your monster allowed shura to summon blackwing gale the whirlwind from my deck."

"Damn. Fine. My trusted soldier returns in defense mode once it is destroyed in battle and its attack and defense stats switch. I set 3 cards face down. I end my turn."

"My turn then. I draw. I special summon blackwing Kris the crack of dawn. Then I activate the trap delta crow anti reverse. Since my monsters are 3 and they are all blackwings your set cards are destroyed"

"You destroyed my mirror force. Damn! But you also destroyed my set trap hidden shield. It double's the defense points of my monster."

"Damn. I tune then my shura and gale to synchro summon blackwing armor master! Then I play the spell blackwing feathers to draw two more cards. I set a card and end the pain for now."

"My turn."

"Hold it. I play the trap black explosion. For every blackwing monster out you take 500 points of damage!"

"AAAh (random guy LP 3000).

" Are you ever gonna try dealing me damage?" Sonic mocked him.

"You little.. I set a card and play the spell magic alchemy. I destroy my set card and then search my deck for a trap card. But I'm not allowed to play it until the next round. I destroy another sudden shield to double my monster's defense points again to 8000! And the trap I add is battle mania!"

"WHAT?!" Sonic's eyes widened.

"Once this trap activates you will be forced to attack my monster and you will lose."

"Not if I finish this before you activate it." Sonic said.

"You tried to mock me and you beat me up. But in the end righteousness wins. As I will win you girlfriend hahahahaha!"

Amy was silent the whole time.

"Are you done laughing?" she said

He looked at her.

"Why? You can't wait to see your boyfriend's downfall?"

"No. I can't wait to see YOUR downfall.'

"Hahhahaahahahaha. I can't lose. I'll just force him to attack and he will lose."

"That's the biggest proof you are a coward. You won't beat Sonic yourself. You will try to make him lose. But this time Sonic's right to mock you. You don't respect me ot him or anyone. So you don't deserve respect."

"I will love hearing you saying this when we two wil be at my apartment later. ALL ALONE."

"I've had enough of your silly words." Sonic said "I'm ending this!"

"Let's see you try! I end my turn by setting battle mania and another card face down."

"My turn. I draw."

"I activate battle mania. Also I play the trap dark knowledge. I pay 1000 LP (random guy LP 2000) to declare a card in your hand and if I call it right that card AND its copies are banished from the game. I say kalut the moon shadow. Hahahahaaha. Now let's see you overcoming this."

"Let's see you taking this. I activate black whirlwind. Then I summon forth blackwing blizzard the far north. Thanks to its effect I summon back kalut from my graveyard. Then I tune them into blackwing gram the shining star. i activate his effect so I can special summon forth borathe spear from my hand. I also have another bora in my hand. Then I play my final card. Transmodify!"

"Transmodify? What in the world is that?"

"Transmodify tributes my bora and searches for a dark attribute winged beast type monster level 5 in my deck. And I have just the one I need. The one and only blackwing sirocco the dawn!"

"So what! Your monsters are still gonna lose. To my trusted soldier."

"No they won't. they will attack together. Not one by one. For sirrcoco's effect combines all their attack points into one blackwing. I choose my bora the spear!"

"10300 attack points!" oh no!"

"And the best part. He pierces through defense!"

"NOOOOOO!" (random guy LP 0)

"No way. I lost. And you have all 8000 of your life points!"

"This is what you get for disrespecting my girlfriend. A complete and utter defeat! And don't show your face in front of me again or I swear I will smash it!"

Amy looked at Sonic in awe and fear. She had no idea that Sonic could be such a devastating opponent. He never underestimated or mocked his opponents. But this time his opponent deserved it. And by becoming this 'evil duelist' Sonic looked so strong it actually made her feel 100% safe that she even knew him. Sonic looked at her.

"Come babe. It's late. Let's get back to the hotel."

They left that guy next to the river trying to accept his defeat and they went back to the hotel. When they laid on the bed to sleep she hugged him and closed her eyes.

"Amy I was wondering… um… I think I was a bit too mean in that duel. I don't like being a mean duelist."

"Oh Sonic. You're so good. But still don't be so soft. Sometimes you have to be mean so the others can respect you. The only way one can learn to respect is.."

"By not being shown respect. Yeah I get your point. I have to become a bit tougher in personality matters."

"Nooo. Don't change. Be the same sweet man I know and love. Just pretend to be mean when you have to. Ok?"

"Ok" he said kissing her. After 5 minutes they were both asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 7; beast vs beast tamer

Amy opened her eyes, waking up from a very sweet dream. She was dreaming that she married Sonic. And the rest of the dream was their future. A wonderful 5 year only the two of them period and after that came their 3 kids. Cursing the daylight for waking her she got up dressed up and went looking for Sonic. Just like yesterday Sonic had prepared breakfast for her. He also had left a note that he was out and training next to the river. After she ate her breakfast (corn flakes and milk) she went out and headed for the river. There she watched Sonic practice drawing. She sneaked behind him and closed his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" she said with some singing in her voice.

"Hehe. Good morning sweet-heart." Sonic said turning around and kissing her hard surprising her pleasantly. After this she trained with him. Around midday they went to have something to eat when they saw a poster on a wall saying that a circus would be in town this day.

"Should we go?" Sonic suggested.

"Oh yes! I love circus" Amy answered immediately.

They roamed a bit more around the city waiting for the time of the performance. Just before it started they went to the circus tent, paid for the tickets and entered. The show started soon after. It was amazing. Clowns made people laugh incredibly much, magicians performed unexplainable tricks and acrobats performed dangerous yet amazing stunts. Finally a lion tamer came out. His performance was the best. The animals he tamed, mostly lions and tigers went through rings of fire and did many more tricks. But what Sonic didn't like was the fact that he used the whip a little too much. After the performance they were about to leave but they heard the sound of a whip. They went towards the part of the tent were the cages of the animals were and saw the lion tamer putting the animals back in the cage. Then he put in each of the cages a small piece of meat. The animals made crying sounds wanting more food. The tamer got angry and started whipping his whip on the ground and sometimes made it go through the bars and hit the animals.

"Shut up you four-legged pieces of meat. This is enough food. So eat it and go to sleep or get ready for the whipping of your life!"

Amy's heart was shattered watching the suffering of these animals.

"We can't just let them suffer Sonic."

"That's exactly what I was thinking" he said and got in the tent "Hey you".

The tamer turned his head.

"What are you doing here? The performance is over. Go home kids."

"Not unless you tell us why you hurt those innocent creatures."

"Why not? They are just pieces of meat with feet. It's not like they have souls or something."

"THEY ARE CREATURES LIKE CATS AND DOGS! THEY HAVE SOULS AND FEELINGS! LOOK AT THEIR EYES!" Amy screamed in rage showing the sad eyes of a lion next to her.

"I don't see any feeling. Also why do you care?"

"Because I don't let people like you do as they please unpunished."

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it?" the tamer asked Sonic who noticed a deck box at the tamer's belt."

"Oh I see. You are a duelist huh? Meet me outside in 2 minutes. And once I beat you, you'll regret what you've done and feel what they felt tenfold!" Sonic said and got out. Amy followed him outside.

"Are you sure this was the only way?"

"Yes. Even if we told his boss, nothing would change. I gotta teach him what respect is. And a duel is the best way for someone to learn respect."

The tamer came out shortly after with a duel disc and his deck.

"You will regret messing with the way I do my job kid."

"You shall regret hurting these animals!"

"DUEL!"

"I'll start. I draw I set a monster and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I summon blackwing bora the spear in attack mode. Pierce through that set monster!"

"AAH" (tamer LP 7750) Because my giant rat was destroyed another one appears from my deck."

"I set one card and end my turn."

"Time to teach you the real possibility of the cards. I draw. I summon x-saber airbellum in attack mode. Now I tune it with my giant rat to synchro summon the mighty voltic bicorn!"

"Wow that monster is quite awesome" Amy said impressed by the bicorn.

"Yeah but also deadly" Sonic said " 2500 ATK and if it is destroyed 7 cards from our decks are sent to the graveyard."

"Deck destruction?" Amy said in fear.

"Maybe not. Maybe he just wants to destroy my strong cards since beast types are best on brute power."

"Voltic bicorn attack his monster"

"Aaah" (Sonic LP 7200)

"I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I summon forth my blackwing shura the blue flame I also special summon Kris the crack of dawn and gale the whirlwind. Then I activate the trap iccarus attack. I destroy my shura to destroy your bicorn and your set."

"Sonic why?"

"The faster I beat him the better."

Voltic bicorn was destroyed.

"Now our decks lose 7 cards each."

"I play blackwing feathers to draw 2 cards. Then I tune my 2 monsters into armor master. I end my turn with another face down card."

"My turn. I draw. I play dark world dealing. Now we both draw and discard one card. I discard the fabled cerburrel. Its effect special summons it back. Then I summon mine mole in attack mode and play my set call of the haunted. I special summon my x saber airbellum back. Next I tune my fabled cerburrel with mine mole to synchro summon thunder unicorn! Thanks to thunder unicorn's effect your armor master loses 500 attack for every monster I control and it is 2. So 1000 attack points less."

"So what? You can't destroy it in battle."

"I play the forbidden chalice. I use it on your monster. It gains 400 attack and has its effect negated. Then I tune my x saber airbellum with thunder unicorn to synchro summon my ace lightning tricorn!"

"2 back to back synchro summons?"

"Then I play my last 2 cards. Solidarity so my monster's attack rises to 3600 and tamer's chain. Tamer's chain allows it to deal you damage equal to the attack points of the monster it destroys. But then I must check the top cards of my deck 1 for each 500 points and banish every monster that is in there. Then my deck is shuffled."

"You are gonna destroy your monsters just to deal me damage? You disrespect even the cards?"

"Are you insane or something? Especially the cards are soulless."

"I cannot believe I met someone who disrespects everything around him. For that you shall perish!"

"You shouldn't make Sonic angry" Amy said in a mocking tone "he becomes a beast of dueling if he is angry."

"Then no one better to beat him than me, a beast tamer."

"Let's see who will win. The beast or the beast tamer?"

"We will. Lightning tricorn. Attack armor master!"

"AAAAAAAAAH" (Sonic LP 2300)

"Now I check the top 5 cards of my deck and I remove all of the monsters who are in there. I end my turn with 2 face downs."

"My turn. I draw. I set a monster. I end my turn"

My turn. I play book of taiyu to check what monster you have down there."

"Gladius the midnight sun."

"Oh it can't be destroyed. Fine I play my 2 sets in my end phase. Rivalry of the warlords first. Now we each can have only 1 type of monster out. then I play the trap Nature's tentacles. I can resurrect once per turn one monster from my graveyard to your side of the field with its effects negated and stats of 0. I choose voltic bicorn. But since my rivalry of warlords is out you have to choose either to keep the bicorn or gladius. If gladius is destroyed bicorn will finish you off. If you choose gladius every turn 7 cards will be destroyed from our decks. But you have only 24 left and I have over 40. Which means that in 4 turns you will lose. Either way you will lose! Hahahahahaha!"

"Oh no Sonic!" Amy said scared.

"Damn" he thought "no matter what way I choose he's got me surrounded. Unless…" he knew what he had to do.

"I choose to destroy the bicorn."

"Then my deck is cut to 34 cards and yours to just 17. I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. Bicorn appear. Now choose."

"I destroy bicorn again."

"Our decks go to 26 cards mine and 9 cards yours. It's almost over."

"I end my turn."

"My turn again I draw. I set one card face I end my turn I will say this. On the next turn I will show you what my cards have to say about you trashing your entire deck just to do the same to me. Now I end my turn."

"Wake up kid. The cards are not living things."

"You'll see."

"Fine then. Time to corner the beast. I draw. Bicorn appear one last time."

"I destroy it."

"Sonic that will leave you with one card!" Amy said scared.

"Indeed. It is over. I have 18 cards in my deck and you have one. Even the beast of duels cannot outrun a beast tamer. It is over."

"Oh it is over. FOR YOU!"

"WHAT?!"

"Do you end your turn?"

"Yes."

"Time to end it then. "

"With one card? No way."

"Yes way. I draw."

"Sonic I don't wanna be negative but he is right I know your deck by heart. You don't have anything that can beat this guy."

"No Ames. You don't know all the tricks I have up my sleeve. And I will show you one right now. I summon forth blackwing kochi the daybreak. Now I tune it with gladius to summon one of my newest monsters. Come on out ASSAULT BLACKWING CHIDORI THE RAIN SPRINKLINK!"

"Assault blackwing?! Amy said shocked.

"Exactly. Its effect gives it 300 attack points for every blackwing in my graveyard!"

"What?!" the tamer shouted shocked.

"You sent my entire deck to the graveyard. Within these cards are 23 blackwings! Which means my chidori has a starting 2600 attack points plus 23 multiplied by 300 means 2600+6900 equals 9500 attack points!"

"HOW MUCH?!"

"Assault blackwing chidori! Attack lightning tricorn!"

"Even so I wil not lose! I activate honest!"

"Oh no!" Amy screamed in terror."

"Now my tricorn will rise up to 13100! It's over!"

"Yes. It is over. For you!"

"What?"

"I activate the effect of my blackwing buster the sacrifice in my graveyard. By banishing it the same effect you used to manipulate your monster's attack points I can use it too! So after your tricorn gets to 13100 attack points my monster rises up to 22600 attack points!"

"Over 20000?!"

"It's over. Chidori! End this duel!"

"AAAAAHH!" (tamer LP 0)

"No way. I lost?! How could I not tame the beast of dueling?!"

"Because the way you treat something you will be the same way you are treated later. It is called karma!"

"why you!"

"It is over." An unfamiliar voice was heard.

Sonic and Amy turned around and saw a man walking towards their direction.

"D-D-Director?"

So you are the circus director?"

"Yes kid. And I saw the entire thing. This man treated our animals as if they are garbage with feet."

"Director I only did it so our circus can have more money. We could spend less money on the animal food."

"I won't become a monster for money. You're fired! Out of my sight before I lose my temper."

The tamer shocked looked at Sonic.

"Mark my words kid. One day I wil have my revenge on you."

"Oh I'm so scared." Sonic mocked him.

Then the tamer left.

"Thanks for teaching him what being disrespected means kid."

"It was my pleasure to help sir. We must be going now. good luck on your next performances." Sonic said and left with Amy.

They returned to the hotel. When they sat at the balcony Amy decided to express her question.

"Baby what was that new card of yours? I don't remember ever seeing it in published cards."

"That's because it is not published yet."

"No way. Why do you have it then?"

"The company that creates the game made these new blackwings and asked me to test them out myself meaning that I would keep the cards of course. I didn't get a chance though while we were still home."

"It looked awesome! Will you show them to me after we are done with this war?"

"Of course I will baby." Sonic said exhausted " but I'm beat. Should we go sleep?"

"Yeah. Me too."

They went to their bed and fell asleep immediately. If only they knew the nasty surprise that was expecting them tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 8; Amy captured, Black-winged vs cyber twin dragon

The next morning Sonic woke up alone on the bed. He looked for Amy all around the room. He found a note on the table. On it was written a small message "Good morning my cute baby. I woke up earlier and had no sleep so I'll go buy some food and be back soon. Hope you wake up soon also, cause I can't wait to kiss your lips". Sonic's heart was delighted. He decided to test his deck's balance until Amy returned. Minutes passed and Sonic started wondering what took her so long. But minutes became hours and Sonic started getting worried. The afternoon came and Sonic had already called Amy 15 times. But she wasn't answering. Her cell phone was deactivated. He was about to call for the 16th time when he heard a knock on the door like if something was nailed on it. He went to the door and saw a knife nailed on the door. He opened it and looked out. none was around. He took the knife out and saw there was a message on it. The knife was also impaling the paper the message was written on. He put the knife on his belt and read the message.

"I have your friend. Abandoned factory. Southwest of town. Now. Don't be late. Or you'll get her back IN PIECES!".

A skull was also drawn on the paper. Sonic full of rage and fear rode his duel runner and headed southwest. He found an abandoned factory surrounded by a fence. Sonic was about to crawl over it when he saw that the factory lights were lit. he decided to test the fence first. He threw a small piece of wood on it. Just as he expected the fence was electric and the piece of wood was hit by a bolt and sent towards him. He dodged it and looked around him. He saw a giant rock. He lifted it and with a lot of effort threw it on the fence. The fence was brought down and cut in the part where Sonic threw the rock. Sonic entered the place and started looking for Amy. Sometimes doors were shut tight. He opened them with strong kicks. The lights that were lit before had closed. Soon he found a sign with an arrow towards a long corridor and the words "this way" written In what looked like blood. Sonic in fear that Amy was dead, ran at the end of the corridor and got in a room in total dark. He didn't have a flashlight or anything that would allow him to see. But suddenly a small light was lit at his right there on the wall was Amy, with her hand and feet tied and she was also tied to the wall with her body resembling an X. A small rope was also tied around her mouth preventing her from talking. When she saw him she started trying to break her bonds but she couldn't. Sonic tried to get close to her she was able to remove her mouth bond and screamed.

"RUN!"

Suddenly a saw blade installed on the ground appeared next to Sonic. He dodged it just before it cut him in half by jumping back. Then he saw the shadow of someone lurking in the dark. And then a maniacal blood-freezing laugh was heard.

"MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHA!"

More lights were lit and Sonic saw a dueling field carved on the ground. Then his opponent's face was also visible. But he didn't know the guy standing there.

"So… you decided to show up Sonic the Hedgehog? Good. It is about time you paid for what you did to my sister!"

"I did what to whom?!" Sonic asked angry.

"You destroyed my sister's life! I'm gonna make you pay!

"Who are you?! What did I do to your sister?!"

"Enough talking. Time for revenge!"

"As you wish but first let Amy go! she has nothing to do with it!"

"You don't know how much I love my sister Sonic the Hedgehog! She is the most important person in my life. And it is only fair I destroy the life of the one you love…. LITERALLY!"

The moment he screamed "LITERALLY" the wall that Amy was tied on was thrown more light on. Amy and Sonic saw together in horror a giant saw blade that started spinning. And the course the blade would take… Amy's neck was right on it!

"YOU MANIAC! LET AMY GO NOW!"

"Let us begin" he said activating his duel disc.

"Wait! If I win will you let us go?!"

"Yes!"

Sonic looked at Amy.

"Baby I swear I will save you." He said. She nodded scared.

"LET'S DUEL!"

"I'll start" Sonic declared.

"If you insist… hehehe."

"I draw. I summon blackwing shura the blue flame in attack mode. Try to top that."

"My turn. I special summon cyber dragon!"

"Cyber deck?!" Sonic said scared.

"Yes. Now I summon forth the light-hex sealed fusion. I fusion summon using the effect of my light-hex sealed fusion. Come forth Cyber twin dragon!"

"Already?!"

"Then I play future fusion so I can have a second cyber twin in 2 turns by sending the remaining Cyber dragons in my deck to my graveyard. Cyber twin dragon. Attack Shura the blue flame! Evolution Twin Burst!"

"I chain with my kalut the moon shadow's effect. My shura goes to 3200 and beats your dragon!"

"AAh" (madman LP 7600)

"Also shura's effect summons my breeze the zephyr from my deck."

"I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"My turn. I summon blackwing Jetstream the blue sky!"

"8 stars huh? Bring it!"

"I tune my breeze with my shura and Jetstream to synchro summon the almighty Black-Winged dragon!"

"I chain with my call of haunted in your summoning so my cyber twin dragon returns!"

"Darn our monsters are equal. In that case I play the spell battle waltz. It creates a duplicate of my monster. Token KO with his cyber twin!"

"I chain with the trap recycling. By paying the level of the destroyed machine monster multiplied by 100 it is special summoned during the end phase."

"Still you'll take the attack of my dragon. Black Blazing Stream!"

"AAAAH! (madman LP 4800)

"Had enough?!" Sonic asked angry while setting a card face down

"Heh. Not even close. Cyber twin come back!" (madman 4000) "Now I draw. I activate the spell card limiter removal. My monster's attack doubles to 5600. But in the end phase it dies. Evolution Twin Burst!"

"AAAAHH!" (Sonic LP 5200)

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. Now look. Look the doom of the one you love!"

Sonic turned his head and saw the spinning blade moving closer towards Amy stopping at almost 3/8s of the way.

"No… Amy!" he said scared

"NOW END THIS! EVOLUTION TWIN BURST AGAIN!"

"NOOO!"

An explosion occurred.

"SONIIIIIIIC!" Amy screamed while the blade starting moving again closer and closer.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEHOLD SONIC! THE DEATH OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Amy closed her eyes waiting for the blade to slice her neck. But the blade never came. She opened her eyes again and saw that the blade stopped again after crossing the same amount of distance as before.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" the madman screamed.

Sonic appeared once the smoke cleared and he had played his set card...

"SHRINK? THE SHRINK CARD? HOW LUCKY CAN YOU GET?!"

"You won't take Amy away from me! I WON'T ALLOW THAT!" (Sonic LP 2400)

"Hmph. So what. You lost your key card. Nothing can save you now. My dragon is destroyed but thanks to the recycling trap I can pay 800 LP to revive it" (madman LP 3200) . I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I play the spell Monster Reborn! Arise once more Black-winged dragon! Now I equip you with the spell silver wing. Now it can't be destroyed by battle TWICE! End his dragon!"

"NOOO!"

"I set one card and end my turn."

"My dragon recycles!" (madman LP 2400)

"I've never seen such a fierce duel" Amy thought "their LP are equal, their monsters are even."

"My turn! I draw. Now my second cyber twin emerges. Also I equip my cyber twin number one with the spell fighting spirit so it gains 300 attack points! Cyber twin! Attack Black-Winged twice!"

"AAAH (Sonic LP 1800)

The blade was now extremely close to Amy's skin.

"Sonic please win!" she screamed while crying for help.

Sonic's heart was shattered when he heard Amy's voice.

"Now Cyber twin #2 destroy his dragon for good!"

"I chain with my magical arm shield! Now I take your stronger dragon and use him to redirect the attack!"

"What?!" (madman LP 2100) "Damn. I end my turn".

"My turn. But before I go on. I want you to answer me something. What is your name?"

"Zazz the zeti!"

"WHAT?! Did you say your last name was the zeti?!"

"Exactly! And my sister is…"

"Zeena the zeti! That cheater."

"You embarrassed her in front of the whole world!"

"She used fake cards!"

"So what?! You could at least not mention it and let her go!"

"I won't let people like her destroy the game I love!"

"Then prepare to face the consequences!"

"The consequences can come later. Now it is my turn. I draw. I set my drawn card face down and attack!"

"I play the trap negate attack!"

"Fine I end my turn."

"My turn. I play the spell magical stone excavation. I discard 2 of my cards so I can take my limiter removal back! And I activate it! Now Cyber twin! Finish off Black-winged!"

"NO! I activate the trap card mirror force!"

"NOOO!"

Cyber twin was destroyed.

"The clash of the dragons is over you lose!"

"No!"

"Fine I'll prove it now! Black-Winged! Black Blazing Stream!"

"I said NO! I chain with my electromagnetic turtle that I discarded earlier!"

"Stubborn huh? Fine make your last move. After I set this card face down."

"My turn. Ha..ha..hahahaha..hahahahahahahaha…HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"It's over! You lose! I play my POWER BOND!"

"Power bond? No way. you don't have anything to fusion summon!"

"I have my cybernetic fusion support! For half my life points" (Zazz 1050) "it becomes the fusion materials! Now arise my ultimate possession! CYBER END DRAGON!"

"Cyber end?!"

"Indeed and with double the fore power! Finally to ensure my victory I play the spell giant trunade. All spell and traps on the field return to our hands!"

"NOOOOO!" Amy screamed.

"It is over! You're done!"

Those words filled Sonic's heart with rage.

"Cyber End Dragon! Attack Black-Winged Dragon! ETERNAL EVOLUTION BURST!"

Sonic wasn't making a move. Amy's heart broke 'he has nothing to counter' she thought.

Black-Winged took the attack. Another explosion occurred. But when the smoke cleared Black-Winged was still there.

"HOW?! YOU LOST!"

"You said I'm done. It is not true. I DECIDE WHEN I'M DONE! And I'm not done yet."

"How did your dragon survive?!"

"You sent all of our cards back to our hands. Among them you sent the trap 'will of the defender'. If it is removed from the field while face down it makes my monster invincible for one turn and protects me from any battle damage."

"NO WAY!"

"You know what happens next!"

"NO! THE POWER BOND!"

"Exactly. It's backfire effect activates. You lose the original attack points of cyber end dragon from your life points. It is over!"

"NOOOOO!" (Zazz LP 0)

"You lose Zazz! Now let go of Amy!"

"NEVER! I'LL SEND HER RIGHT INTO HELL!" he said while pressing a button on a remote controller he took out. The blade started moving again towards Amy's neck.

"WATCH HER DIE!"

"NOOOO!" Sonic screamed while running towards her.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Zazz shouted pressing another button. More blades appeared blocking Sonic's path towards Amy. But before he could celebrate Sonic's mark started shining. He jumped through a gap between the blades and reached Amy. With his left arm which now emitted a strong blue aura he stopped the blade by putting his duel disc as a barrier. Then he took out the knife from their door and cut Amy's bonds. She embraced him hard but screamed "LOOK OUT!" and pushed him out of the way. The next moment an axe landed next to them. Zazz was holding it. His face was a mad expression.

"IF I CAN'T FILL YOU MISERY…. I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!" he said while trying to hit Sonic with the axe. Sonic noticed that the blades had stopped. He grabbed Zazz's axe as well and they started pushing each other. Amy was watching scared right next to them. Zazz was stronger physically than Sonic. Eventually he gained the upper hand. Sonic couldn't handle it. He just stepped back. Eventually Sonic slipped and tried to get hold of Zazz to keep his balance. But Zazz punched him and Sonic fell. Zazz raised the axe.

"GOODBYE HEDGEHOG!"

"Can I please… say 4 last words?"

"Go on!"

"….. I GOT YOUR CONTROLLER!"

It was at that moment when Zazz noticed where he was standing; right next to a still blade!

"Goodbye" Sonic said pressing a button.

The blade moved instantly cutting Zazz in half. Sonic and Amy's face got almost covered in blood. Amy screamed in horror watching Zazz death. Sonic got up and got close to her. He helped her stand up. She was trembling. He helped her sit behind him on the duel runner and they returned to the hotel. Sonic, who had taken Zazz's deck before they left' put it in one of his deck boxes. Then he sat next to Amy. she was still trembling and her eyes showed she was shocked. He went and made her some cocoa milk because he knew it helped her calm down. She drank it and stopped trembling but was still in shock.

"Baby? Do you feel better?" he asked her with a sweet voice.

"You… you killed him."

"I had no other choice. I couldn't lose you."

"No I mean… look at me. I'm trembling and I was just a witness. Don't you feel any guilt? Any regrets? Anything at all?!"

"Of course I feel. But I can overcome this. I would never overcome losing you on the contrary Amy. I would go mad."

Amy looked at him straight in the eyes. Then she kissed him. After they broke their kiss she embraced him and hang from his neck while he was caressing her hair.

"Sonic."

"Amy?"

"Make love to me please" she said suddenly.

Sonic was caught off guard by that. But he wouldn't hesitate for something like this.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes" she said starting to tremble again "please I need you to."

"Sssh… relax" he said kissing her. They went to bed. The rest of the night was something only for these 2 lovers. Something only theirs that they would never ever forget.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 9; Revelations about Sonic and his past

Sonic and Amy woke up around 10 and left the hotel as their 'honeymoon' came to an end. Today they would have to continue their way towards the black mountain. Before leaving they sat next to the river to relax. Last night was something sacred to both of them. By the time they fell asleep they were both exhausted. While looking at the clouds Amy remembered the questions she wanted to ask Sonic the last few days but due to the endless duels she didn't get the chance.

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"I just remembered. I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Sure. Fire away."

"First of all, about these assault blackwings."

"Oh yeah wait a minute."

He took them out of his extra deck and showed them to Amy.

"These cards could have made you beaten me and the gang easier that you already do. Why didn't you ever use them?"

"Because they are not available yet."

"Really? But then how do you have them?"

"Remember when I left about 6 months after I became the champion and was away for a week?"

"Yeah. Where did you go?"

"I travelled to the duel monsters' production company in Japan. They wanted me to have a look at the new cards they wanted to create and at a new set of blackwing cards they were considering to create. So as the best they wanted me to test them out against the hardest dueling AI they could create. It was no match for me even with a deck made like 10 minutes before the test. So in exchange for my time and services, I received every not yet made card 3 times. I can create any deck I like. But I wouldn't change my trusted blackwings for anything."

"So you really are that important to the dueling world?"

"Well challengers call me king, master duelist, champ, black ace and master of the sky. And they all refer to me in a formal tone. I'm telling them I'm not that formal but they insist."

"So cool."

"Kinda. But not really cool if I have to duel challengers all day. When I get overloaded I just hide somewhere and then come right back out."

"Clever. It really gets boring after sometime. But still, sometimes you really disappear."

"Well I'll explain. Have you seen the world leaderboards in dueling?"

"Not recently."

"I am first, Tails is second and Knuckles is third. Sometimes police comes and ask for me to track down and defeat wanted people or villains along with Tails and Knuckles. We also get good money for it."

"ARE THEY SERIOUS?! What if you get killed? You are the best duelist in the world Sonic but no a warrior."

"Lately the police has had several encounters with criminals and were defeated in duels. So they wanted the best to catch them."

"But what if some madmen can't accept their defeat?"

"That's were bulletproof jackets and guns come in handy."

"WHAT?! You've been shot before?"

"Yeah. Twice until now. But every criminal then realized I always wear such a thing in such missions and stopped resisting once they lost."

"Promise me you will stop these missions."

"Amy I can't. These guys have to pay for their crimes. If the best is not there to stop then who?"

"But… what if you get shot on the head or something?"

"Don't worry baby. I Knuckles and Tails have been trained for such occasions."

"You promise me you will be safe?"

"I promise you baby nothing will happen to me."

She was so happy at that moment that she jumped on him and kissed him hard. After they broke their kiss she continued her questions.

"So what kinds of decks have you made?"

"Blue-eyes because new support cards were created, dinosaurs just like storm but with new more powerful cards, a new synchro deck with new synchros and my blackwings that got buffed."

"Have you used any of them in public?"

"Very few times. Most people want to beat my blackwings."

"Well since wherever I go they talk about strategies on how to counter the blackwings I guess it is true. Have you ever faced any other blackwing deck?"

"Many times. Just no one has the same level of mastery as I do. They all focus on getting out and reviving armor master. I just wreck them."

"What's the time when you were incredibly close to defeat."

"To tell the truth the only one who almost managed to beat me is Jet. During the final of the duel cup. When she used his samurai lock. Had I not drawn sirocco I would be done for."

"Noone has manage to corner you harder than Jet?"

"Noone."

"No wonder you are considered a legend."

"This legend is gone for over 5 days now. I wonder how the others are doing"

 _Earth_

Tails Knuckles Wave and Jet managed to hold the secret of the disappearance for 3 days. Afterwards they admitted the truth and Sonic and Amy's parent's reported them missing. The whole world responded (to Sonic being missing) and everywhere around the world rescue teams were searching without results. Tails was questioned by the police for what happened but he said that they just vanished. The power of the lunar dragon belonged to them only and if anyone discovered their connection to it, it would mean one thing; a life of running away. Scientists would try to seal them as experiment subjects. All he and his friends could do was wait.

 _Spirit world_

"Most likely Tails and the others will be the main suspects."

"Yeah."

"Have you tried contacting them with our marks?"

"Yes. It doesn't work." Sonic said

"Well I guess until we end this war the lunar dragon won't allow us communication with them."

"We'll get this over with in no time."

"And last question."

"Yeah?"

"About this guy zazz."

"What with him?"

"He said you destroyed his sister's life."

Sonic took a deep breath.

"It is a long story Ames. And with a very bad ending."

"Lemme hear it."

"It all began far before you and I met. Far before I even met Tails. Actually back in junior high school. I had a friend whose name was Zeena. When we started dueling she became obsessed with winning and turned competitive. Soon she started winning all the time in the school. I was seeing her rising and I myself also had never lost. Back then I didn't have black-winged. One day she decided to crown herself queen of the school in dueling. For 3 months everything was smoothly. Until one girl came and said that she wasn't the queen."

"Why?"

"Because she had not defeated the one other duelist who was the best in our school. Me. Soon she started challenging me but I tried to avoid it because she was my best friend back then. I knew I would beat her and I didn't want to het to lose like this. One day several of her fans called me a coward. In the end I just understood I couldn't run away from it."

"But you yourself choose when you will fight."

"Yes baby. But when I looked at her after her fans called me a coward I saw the one thing I hate in a duelist; the look of a strong duelist who calls weaklings everyone around him. I accepted. And I won. At the moment she lost to me she became even more obsessed. Her grades became too low, she didn't have any friends, not because she was rejected but because she rejected them all. All she did all day was building decks and challenging me with them. I beat her over and over, again and again until she went to a special school for duelists. I never saw her again. That was until 3 months after I became the champion. She came outside my house and demanded a duel. I told her to meet me at the duel dome. We dueled with everyone watching. The duel was going smoothly on my favor. But then once she tried to play a card, the hologram appeared but it was twitching. Everyone including me though there was a malfunction. But then I started thinking that it was because of the card."

"Was it?"

"Yes. The card was fake."

"How did you prove it?"

"My duel disc was modified the day I went to the company's headquarters. It had a program installed that scans opposing cards and my cards and determines their authenticity. I triggered the program, it scanned her card and started emitting a sound like an alarm. Zeena's card was proven to be fake after I explained what I did. Everyone turned against her and started shouting at her angry for being such a cheater while throwing her things. She dodged them and ran away but before she left she looked at me with a sad face combined with pure rage. I thought this was the last time I would ever see Zeena again. But now her brother came here. But.. how did he even get in this world? He is not a singed one."

"It doesn't matter baby. We'll never know he is dead now. Let's just enjoy our peaceful time together until we have to ride to the black mountain." She said smiling and kissing him again.

Sonic kissed her back. After some minutes Amy laid on the grass and looked at the sky. Then she closed her eyes and relaxed. Sonic was looking at his girlfriend and thought that he was the happiest person in the world. But then he felt a piercing gaze from somewhere. He looked around. There was a bridge close to them. He saw a female figure looking at him. She was too far away to be recognized. But he could clearly see rage on her face. The figure turned around and left. But not before Sonic saw a waving of green hair when she turned.

"What the… could it be her?" he thought

"What's the matter Sonic?" Amy asked seeing him surprised.

"I think I just saw Zeena.. but it must be my eyes playing tricks on me. After all I still feel somewhat guilty for killing Zazz."

"Ohhhh. Forget it baby. It is you and me now." she said pulling him into a kiss.

Shortly after this Sonic and Amy went to their duel runners and, after getting some pizza for the journey accelerated once more after 3 days towards the black mountain.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 10 the traitor and the dictator, the end of tyranny

Sonic and Amy were at the feet of the black mountain. From there to the top was 1 hour ride. Sonic was a bit surprised they didn't encounter any meklord forces on their way there.

"Amy we need to be very careful now. This entire mountain may be full of traps. Or even troopers ready to ambush us."

"I know" she replied " don't worry I'll recognize the traps. I've seen movies about wars with the machines."

They started racing each other towards the top. But nothing. Not a single trap. Not a single trooper. When they reached the top they were filled with awe. A giant fortress was there. But it looked abandoned as well. Sonic went towards the entrance on his guard waiting for lasers to be shot at him. Still nothing. He tried to open the gates but they were busted tightly.

"Come on!" he shouted angry while started punching the door. The next moment a voice as heard.

"Scanning face" and after 2 seconds " access granted. Welcome back Sonic."

Sonic's eyes widened in shock.

"This thing knows my name?!"

Amy who was standing right next to him couldn't believe it either.

"I have a bad feeling about this" she said scared.

"Don't worry Ames. We're almost there. We just have to find and beat the mastermind who set these machines up." Sonic said moving to the inside.

They explored the whole fortress. The only thing they found was piles of dust.

"This doesn't make any sense. No traps, no guards, nothing at all!" Amy said unable to understand the situation.

"There has to be something here. There just has to be!" Sonic said getting up ready to explore again. But at this moment….

"Please stand still Sonic." A familiar voice was heard.

Sonic and Amy turned and saw evelyn in front of them pointing her crossbow towards them.

"Evelyn. Thank god you're ok. We need your help. The place is empty." Sonic said walking towards her.

Evelyn fired an explosive arrow right next to Sonic's ear. It passed by the ear and exploded mid-air. Sonic after a small shock got angry.

"What's the big idea? You could have killed me!"

"Please don't move or I will have to kill you!"

"What?! Have you lost your mind?"

"I said stand still damnit!" She screamed.

"Why?! What's wrong with you? You are on our side." Amy said angry.

"Actually" an new voice said "she is on MY side."

Sonic and Amy turned around and saw the thing the least possible thing they expected to see. Sonic himself. Though this one had an evil look on his face and was dressed in a white outfit.

"There's two of me?!" Sonic thought shocked.

"Excellent work evelyn" the white-dressed Sonic said giving her a kiss. Sonic and Amy's eyes widened.

"Evelyn…. You're… who is… what is going on here!"

"Enough talk!" the other Sonic ordered while activating a button on a remote controller. A gust of wind appeared around the area behind Sonic and Amy. At the next moment a small blue sphere appeared. The sphere got bigger and bigger and eventually it became a portal. Sonic and Amy looked at it then back to the other Sonic and evelyn.

"Move in." The other Sonic ordered them.

"Where will you take us?" Sonic asked angry.

"To our world." Enemy Sonic replied.

"Heck NO!" Sonic answered angry while charging towards his counterpart. He knocked him down and started punching him. The other Sonic couldn't fight back. Sonic saw a gun at his belt. He grabbed it and was about to shoot his evil counterpart right between the eyes when….

"Sonic HEEEELP!"

Sonic turned around and saw Amy being held at gunpoint by evelyn who was holding a gun as well.

"Let him go or I will kill her."

Sonic was trying to find a way to kill the other Sonic and save Amy when he felt the gun being taken from him. He looked down again and saw his evil counterpart turning the weapon against him.

And then the gun fired.

"AAAAAH!" Sonic screamed from pain while grabbing his left shoulder. The bullet landed right there and the pain was unbearable. Evil Sonic got up and kicked him. He turned to evelyn.

"One will do. We're leaving!"

Sonic turned his head and saw the evil Sonic and evelyn pushing Amy towards the portal.

"AMY NOOO!" Sonic screamed while trying to get up and ran towards them. They entered the portal and disappeared. Sonic jumped into the portal as well. A great fall started. There was no ground under him. Only eternal white. He closed his eyes waiting to crash land. But eventually he just felt his feet touching the ground he lost his balance and fell. He looked around him and saw evil Sonic and evelyn leaving with Amy who seemed unconscious on a helicopter.

"AMYYYYY!" he screamed.

But the helicopter was too far away. Sonic saw a rope next to him. He was at the top of a building. He threw the rope on the gap under his feet after he tied the one end of the rope to a steel part of the rooftop and saw that the rope reached until the ground. He started going down while he was holding the rope like the firefighters did in movies on the metal bars that led to their trucks but the pain from the shot was too much. Just 3 meters above the ground he let go and crash landed on the hard pavement. He saw the helicopter very far away and tried to ran. But he still couldn't. After a short run of 10 minutes he was ambushed by meklords. He didn't have the strength to fight them. One of them pointed its gun towards his heart. Sonic wasn't scared at all. All he could hear was the words inside his head.

"Amy….. I'm sorry."

But then he saw the head of the trooper exploded. He saw explosive arrows landing on the heads of the other machines. He also saw several guys dressed like soldiers running past him and opening fire against the machines. But the next moment he couldn't stand any longer and fainted.

He woke up in a small cage. He looked around him. He was in a dark room. Several of the soldiers who he saw before were looking at him. One of them approached.

"Who are you?" he asked Sonic.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked back.

"I do the questions here" the soldier said taking out his gun and turning it against Sonic "who are you?"

"Sonic the hedgehog".

"Impossible. Sonic the hedgehog is the tyrant of this world. You look like him though."

"What must I do so you can believe me?! My girlfriend was kidnapped! We don't have time!" Sonic screamed while grabbing the bars of his cage in a way that his mark was visible.

Everyone looked at the mark and let out a cry of shock. Sonic looked at them.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It is you!" a female warrior screamed.

"The legend has returned from the dead!" another soldier screamed.

"Brrr.. I was never dead what are you talking about?" Sonic asked

"You died 4 generations ago." The soldier who was holding him at gunpoint said.

"Could you please let me out of this cage so we can all understand what is going on?"

Everyone hesitated.

"Please?"

The front soldier stopped targeting him with the weapon and opened the cage. Sonic got out and sat at a table with them.

"Let's start from the beginning. Where am I?"

"This is the resistance against the tyranny of the other Sonic. But also.. for you… this is the future."

"The future of mankind?"

"Yes. You were dead in this timeline for 4 generations."

"Then who is this other Sonic?"

"Your descendant."

"WHAT?!"

"To be precise… your great-great grandoson."

"He is my descendant? And why is he a tyrant?"

"It all started after the death of his grandfather in other words of your grandson. He told him to be a great duelist and taught him everything you taught to your son and grandson. Afterwards Sonic of this era defeated your father and inherited his deck. In this era your blackwings are the last ones remaining. But eventually every deck finds something it can't overcome. Your grandson taught his son how to change the deck to make it evens stronger. But the tyrant refused to change the deck. He said that he would always win because he deserved to win. He thought that since your 'royal' blood ran in his veins he couldn't lose. One day at the final of the world championship during his 5th year of reign…. He was about to lose. He started crying and begged to be let to keep the title. But a true duelist battles to win. After his defeat he became mad and challenged the new champion over and over refusing to upgrade his deck. Eventually his was driven so mad that he used your family's money to seize control of a robot making factory and created the mkelord emperors. He unleashed them on the world. Everyone ran for their lives. He demanded the machines to bring the new champion in front of him. When he was brought he was forced to duel. but before he could win, mad Sonic demanded he stopped attacking until Sonic could defeat him. One of the meklords was holding the champion at a gunpoint so he had no choice. Sonic won. But no one accepted him again as the champion. This refusal made him so mad that he demanded his machines to attack every person out there. And in his rage he shot and killed the champion. One day he through his rage he opened a portal using the long lost powers of the black-winged dragon. He visited your grave and unburied your body. He took out the cards and used its powers to get stronger. But instead he opened a portal to the world of the game. And now through this portal you came. Why?"

"The dragon god who gave me this scar called me and my girlfriend to save that world. But our only choice is to defeat this guy now."

"We can't. no one can duel him. Everyone who tried was shot dead by the emperors or lost to him the same way the champion lost."

"He won't kill me. The powers of the lunar dragon will protect me."

"You possess all of the power of the dragon god?"

"Yes."

"Then it is worth a try. We'll take the bullet off your body and then we'll organize an attack so we can get thei attention while we're gonna get you in his lair so you can save your girlfriend. Then we will escort her to safety while you deal with him."

"Deal." Sonic said unable to wait to kick his descendant's butt.

They had a doctor remove the bullet from Sonic's body in cost of endless pain and organized the attack and took Sonic in some underground tunnels.

"The attack is needed because these tunnels are monitored. But if he watches the battle we will sneak in in no time." The leader of the rebels explained.

They attacked on the front of the lair while Sonic and 3 other soldiers headed for the underground opening. They reached there and Sonic was sent to find Amy. The lair was so big though that he couldn't find her anywhere. Eventually he heard her voice. He tried to open the door behind of which her voice was heard but the moment he touched the doorknob a strong electric shock went through his body. Sonic didn't even manage to scream because he fainted instantly.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the evil Sonic standing in front of him. Sonic himself was tied on the wall with chains with his body making the letter X. He looked at evil Sonic who started speaking.

"So you're awake."

"Sonic didn't answer.

"I'm sure that out there they told you my story. But their filthy liars. I was about t beat the champion he played a card I've never seen before. That was not fair. I asked for a rematch so he could have a deck I could fight. Nobody listened. I lost. When I saw them caling his name I was so raged. It was MY name they should call. I am your great-great grandson. Your blood runs in my veins. I am born to be and die as a champion! Why? Why can't they accept this?!"

Sonic didn't answer again. Evil Sonic started walking fast in circles.

"I challenged this guy and told him to use a different deck. But he said ' why don't you just upgrade your deck?'. I was so angry back then. This deck is the ultimate deck. If I change it…. I will lose for sure. I lost again and again. I beat him in the end."

"You mean you killed him" Sonic said angry.

"SHUT UP!" evil Sonic said punching Sonic. " I won but now I'm the champion for 1 year and they won't still accept me. I was born to be the ultimate duelist like all my descendants are.. so why? WHYYYYYYYY?!" He said breaking a chair that was there by throwing it on the wall. He looked at Sonic.

"Won't you say anything?!"

"I'm letting you enjoy your victory. For once I break myself out of these bonds I'm gonna make you regret having my blood. I'm gonna make you the biggest loser in the game!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! You! You will break free?! Let's see you try!"

"As you wish!" Sonic said while focusing to harness the power of the lunar dragon to break the chains. He starting pulling his hands but nothing happened. He pulled them again but they refused to break. He looked at his right arm… and shock went through his mind. His mark was missing!

"Are you looking for that?!" evil Sonic asked showing his right arm.

Sonic looked at evil Sonic and saw the mark of the lunar dragon on his right arm.

"But.. but how?!"

I possess your dragon. I stole it from your grave. The powers of the lunar dragon were inside me from then on. But then when I saw your mark I realized I could drain your powers. And so I did. Now the lunar dragon's power is with me.

"WHY YOU! UNTIE ME THEN! UNTIE AND DUEL ME!"

At that moment the door opened and a meklord trooper entered along with evelyn and the captive Amy.

"Sonic are you ok?" she asked worried.

"He… he stole my powers!"

"What?" Amy asked shocked when she saw the lunar dragon mark on evil Sonic's hand.

"Now that I have your power I will make this world my empire and I and evelyn will rule this world!"

"Evelyn" Sonic looked at her " why? why are you siding with him?"

"I've got no choice. I just wanna be with him."

"So all this… your dead husband… you being in the revolution… all were lies?!"

"Yes." She said looking down.

"Come on babe don't be sad." Evil Sonic kissed her. "you did the right thing. I will order you to be given everything your heart wants besides me. I will make you the most beautiful queen the world has ever seen. But first please do me the favor and go end that puny attack they made".

"Yes Sonic." She said and left.

Once the doors closed Evil Sonic turned back to Sonic.

"Such a beautiful woman isn't she? Too bad she will be executed."

"What?" Sonic asked shocked " but she is your girlfriend."

"Thanks to her the invasion in the spirit world failed. She said she did it to bring you to me but I know she was really trying to stop me. I cannot trust her anymore."

"Of course you can't. you can't trust anyone!" Amy said angry. Evil Sonic noticed her for the first time.

" Damn I never noticed you before. You are supposed to be my great-great grandmother huh? You're too beautiful for a past person."

"Hands off me you maniac!"

"You could make a perfect love slave."

"WHAT?!" Sonic said angry trying to break the chains.

"Sent her to her cell." He ordered the trooper. Before the trooper took Amy out he whispered in her ear "I'll come by your cell tonight."

Sonic felt his head would explode. His descendant was a sick man.

"Now Sonic. I will come by later and I after this attack ends. Evelyn will come here too. I will execute you both. This way I will make sure no one in this world stops me." He said and left.

Sonic looked down sad. He was unable to do anything. In a matter of hours he would be dead and Amy would become this madman's love slave.

Minutes passed then hours passed. He was clearly hearing that the attack was stopping. Any minute now evil Sonic would come and kill him. He heard footsteps. He prepared mentally. The door opened. But the one standing behind it was not evil Sonic. It was evelyn.

"YOU!" He said angry.

She approached and started releasing him from the chains. Sonic was shocked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I heard I will be executed. I can't believe I was deceived by him that much."

"Why should I trust you? You filled me and Amy with lies."

"Because I am the only one who can guide you through the lair unnoticed before it is too late."

Sonic knew she was right he had no time. Once she freed him they headed for the cell section. They shot the meklord trooper guard with an explosive arrow and killed it. Then they opened the same way Amy's cage. Amy saw them and ran directily into Sonic's hug.

"You came for me!" she said crying " I was so scared."

"Of course I would come for you." He said kissing her. Once they broke their kiss Amy looked at evelyn.

"What does she want here?"

"It is ok Amy. I'll explain later. We have no time."

"Sonic is in the grand control room. We need to escape now".

"NO!" Sonic said so loudly that the girls looked at him in surprise "I'll settle the score with him. Call him and tell him to go to the duel field in this lair. He must have one."

Evelyn remained silent for a second then reported to evil Sonic, Sonic and Amy's break out and that he should trap them in the duel field. Then she took them there. Soon afterwards evil Sonic reached there. The moment he stepped in all the doors were shut. He saw Sonic on the one side of the dueling field .

"You dare to challenge me?!"

"Yes. So come here and let'ss get this thing underway."

Evil Sonic tried to contact his troopers to break in the duel field and hold Amy at gunpoint so he could have Sonic at his mercy. Evelyn took out a gun and shot his communicator.

"Not this time Sonic!" Good Sonic said " you will duel me alone. Without insurance of victory!"

"I refuse to duel this way."

"You know we can easily kill you. Duel for your life or die."

"Grrr… fine." He said activating his duel disc along with Sonic.

"LET'S DUEL!"

"My turn. I draw." Evil Sonic said " I summon blackwing shura the blue flame. Then I special summon blackwing bora the spear. I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I summon blackwing Kris the crack of dawn"

"Why do you have this. It was never in the deck that my grandfather gave me."

" You are a fool to keep a deck the same way it was 4 generations ago. It turns weak if it doesn't evolve. Where was I? oh yeah. I specia summon blackwing gale the whirlwind and halve the attack power of bora."

"I chain with icarrus attack to destroy bora and your two monsters!"

"Too bad I have the quick play spell trap booster so I can chain a trap from my hand to your trap. I use my starlight road!"

"NOOOO!"

"Arise stardust dragon!"

"No I refuse to allow you to attack me." He said while revealing explosives tied to his chest.

"You… you are a kamikaze!"

"I won't lose to anyone! If you attack I will triger the explosives and you 3 will die. I however will be spared thanks to your lunar dragon's powers."

"Damn. With blackwing feathers I draw 2 cards. I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I play double the destruction spell. We discard all the cards in our hands plus the same number from our decks and draw the same amount we discarded from our hands. Good. I play the spell pot of greed I draw 2 more cards."

"This card is forbidden!"

"Screw the rules. I'm beating you and I don't care how. I summon blackwing gale the whirlwind and halve stardust's attack points!"

"I chain with synchro swift. I tribute stardust and summon red dragon archfiend in its place."

"Fine like this will save you. I end my turn with a face down card."

"My turn. I summon blackwing blizzard the far north. Then with its effect I summon from my graveyard the discarded mistral the silver shield."

"2 tuners and red dragon archfiend. Sonic don't! This is Tails' power. What if you can't control it?"

"I WILL control it!" Sonic said closing his eyes and kept calling inside of him help from Tails.

 _EARTH_

Tails was with Jet Knuckles and Wave. They were still at Tails' house waiting for a sign. Suddenly Tails' mark started shining. He felt Sonic's aura calling for help.

"Sonic" he said "my power is with you"

 _FUTURE_

" I double tune mistral and blizzard to red dragon archfiend!"

"WHAT?! THIS POWER IS LONG GONE!"

"ARISE FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL! RED NOVA DRAGON!"

Amy and Evelyn looked in awe.

"Red nova dragon gains 500 attack points for each tuner in my graveyard. I have 4 tuners. So he has 5500 atk!"

"Still… if you attack you all die!"

"Grrr! I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I end my turn."

"What's it gonna be?! All you'll do is do nothing and threaten to kill us if I win?!"

"Exactly. I will win any way I have to use."

"You coward. My turn I draw. I summon blackwing bora the spear and set one card face down. I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw….. YEEEEEESS! RAIGEKI!"

"Raigeki is forbidden!"

"I don't care!"

All of Sonic's monsters except the red nova were destroyed."

"Now I play dark core to discard one card and banish your dragon!"

"You coward!"

"I will be the champion so I don't care! Shura bora attack!"

"AAAAH!" (Sonic LP 5350)

"I end my turn with a face down!"

"Darn. I special summon gofu the vogue shadow. It also special summon 2 tokens. Then I summon gladius the midnight sun. I tune them to summon my black-winged dragon!"

"Yes! I play tuner's scheme! Thanks to this I can take control of your synchro summoned dragon!"

"NOOO!"

"I also play the card forced end trap from my graveyard. If you have summoned this turn I declare your turn's end!"

"You cheater! This is forbidden too!"

"I don't care god damnit! My turn. Black-winged shura bora attack!"

"Sonic will lose!" Amy screamed.

"No! kuriboh. Save me from black-winged! AAAAH (Sonic LP 2700)

"IT IS OVER. I HAVE WON!"

"Not yet! I draw. I set a card and end my turn.

"My turn then!"

"Activate trap card. Negotiation you can't attack this turn."

"So what?! I will use my powers to draw mystical space typhoon and beat you."

"You won't!"

"Why?!"

"This powers will never obey you!"

"We'll see!" he said while the mark started shining.

"Here goes nothing" Sonic thought.

"I draw!" he looked at the card. 'WHAAAAAT! WHY DID I DRAW BREEZE THE ZEPHYR?!"

"Because you are not a real duelist! The lunar dragon only trusts duelists with a pure heart! You are the most corrupted duelist there is! He will never give you his power.!"

"Eventually I will draw my mystical space typhoon. And when I do it will be over!"

"No. I am ending your silly game now!" Sonic screamed angry.

The mark on evil Sonic's arm started shining. It caused him suddenly it was deleted. And it reappeared on the good Sonic's right arm. But the shine became even brighter. Once the brightness wore off everyone saw that the mark's charachteristics and form had changed. Sonic knew what he had to do.

"I draw and activate owner's seal! My dragon returns to me!"

"If you do it you all die remember!?"

"No anymore! If you trigger your explosives i and the girls will be saved. You will die!"

"You bastard!" Evil Sonic yelled while black-winged returned to Sonic.

"Now I play the spell dark hole to destroy all monsters out!"

"You destroyed your own dragon and you call me corrupted!"

"My dragon will return! I play monster reborn! Black-winged is back! Now I summon blizzard the far north with his effect bora the spear. And now! I tune them together to unleash my new powers. I synchro summon blackwing evolution booster!"

"WHAAAT!?"

A new blackwing appeared and caused Sonic to draw a card thanks to its effect.

"Now I play my drawn card. Black tribute. I choose 3 names of blackwings and if we both have at least one copy of each all these cards and their copies are destroyed! I choose breeze the zephyr jetstream the blue sky and shura the blue flame. All their copies go to the graveyard. and now to end this! I tune evolution booster to black-winged dragon!"

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"There is no evolution of black-winged Sonic! Neither a level 14 synchro!" Amy screamed scared.

"My evolution booster becomes level 4 if used for this specific summon! I initiate…. A BLACK SYNCHRO!"

"BLACK SYNCHRO?!"

A black gust of wind appeared around Sonic and black-winged. Soon they were completely covered by it.

"SONIIIIC!" Amy screamed.

At that moment the gust of wind disappeared and Sonic emerged from it dressed in a black shirt, black trousers, black duel disc,black shoes, black gloves and a black cape. And above him appeared the new form of black-winged dragon!

"WHAT IS THIS MONSTROCITY?!" Evil Sonic said scared.

"It's name" Sonic said, with his voice making them feel like he was a higher being than an an average man, " is BLACK FEATHER SKY RULER DRAGON!"

"IMPOSSIBLE! WHY DID THE LUNAR DRAGON GIVE YOU MORE POWER?"

"Because I am a real duelist!"

"So what? With 3500 attack points it won't beat me."

"This dragon gains 300 attack for every blackwing in the graveyard. And I mean in BOTH graveyards!"

"But that makes…. 8300 ATK!"

"Indeed! It is over! BLACK FEATHER SKY RULER DRAGON! ATTACK WITH JUDGEMENT OF THE SKY!"

Sky ruler let out a strong roar and attacked

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Evil Sonic LP 0)

"IT'S OVER! I WIN!" Sonic said while returning to his previous look.

"Even so…. You won't catch me!" evil Sonic said throwing a grenade at them and the explosives on a closed door. Sonic used his singed one powers to protect Amy and Evelyn. They went after him but when they reached were his footsteps where leading them he had taken a duel runner and left.

"Damn we'll never catch him now!" Sonic said angry.

"Don't worry." Evelyn said. She went close to another duel runner and pressed a button. The whole runner transformed. It took out wings and its wheels became tourbines. It was like a small airplane.

"Wow." Amy said impressed

"Flight mode. Useful. Now go! I will follow on my hover pod."

"Let's go baby!" Sonic said riding the flight mode runner.

Amy nodded and sat behind him.

They took off and headed after evil Sonic. Sonic discovered it was really easy to control it. Soon they were above him. He saw them and took an expression of shock. Sonic angry jumped on him and made evil's Sonic's runner crash. The two of them landed on the ground and started fighting. Amy landed with the flight mode runner and took out a gun Evelyn gave her. Sonic saw her ready and tried to put Evil Sonic at her gunpoint so she could shoot him. But he saw her hesitating.

"AMY DO IT!"

"I can't!" she said ready to cry.

Sonic punched evil Sonic and turned to her "THEN TOSS ME THE GUN FAST!"

She threw the gun and Sonic caught it. But the moment he targeted evil Sonic, evil Sonic targeted Amy with his own gun.

"Well well. Like an old western film. Too bad your friend can't use her powers. You took my life away. Kill me then. Cause right here right now… I KILL HER!"

"NO!" Sonic screamed.

But evil Sonic fired the gun

"AMY NOOO!" Evelyn's voice was heard.

Sonic closed his eyes and fired with his gun 5 times. He opened his eyes and saw evil Sonic lying on the ground grabbing the parts of his body where the bullets got him. He then turned his head and saw Amy on the ground unharmed. They both looked at evelyn's direction. They saw her lying on the ground. They approached and saw that the bullet evil Sonic fired had pierced through her heart. Amy shocked grabbed her hand and started saying that it was all gonna be ok. Sonic approached the fallen evil Sonic who had now had a darker skin color.

"It is not over.. " he said with a lot of effort " I still have some of the dark powers of the lunar dragon inside me. I will become darkness and pursue you to the ends of the earth!"

"In that case" Sonic said firing one last time while his mark started shining "I'll seal you inside of me!"

"NOOOOO!" Dark Sonic said while turning to dark blue energy which was absorbed by Sonic's mark. Sonic then approached Amy and a near-dead evelyn.

"Evelyn are you ok?" he asked.

"No. my heart was pierced. Is he at least dead?"

"For good."

"Phew. We did it. I'm sorry for all I've done to the two of you. I only deserve this destiny."

"Don't say that." Amy said.

"Amy. I'm really sorry I didn't get to be your friend. You were the only person that I felt I could trust."

Amy was moved by her words.

"Promise me that the two of you will be together forever. Please."

Sonic and Amy looked each other and then evelyn.

"We will."

"Thank you. Now.. I can rest in piece. Now… I …." And then she let out her last breath.

Sonic and Amy looked at each other and hugged each other letting their tears go.

Soon afterwards the rebels arrived. Sonic told them all that happened. They buried evelyn in her family tomb the next day. Afterwards they used the exact same machine that took them to the future to return back to the abandoned meklord fortress at the top of the black mountain. From there they rode back to the capital of Sonic and Amy's older versions' kingdom. They reached after 5 days of riding their runners. Once they made it there, they narrated king Sonic and queen Amy all that happened.

"So is it over?" King Sonic asked once they stopped narrating.

"Yes your majesty. It is over." Sonic assured him.

"Thank goodness. You two are heroes. Follow me" The king said.

Sonic and Amy followed him. They reached a small room. There the king turned to them once more.

"I am too exhausted from ruling and all I want is to mourn the death of my son now. So we decided with my wife that should you succeed in your mission, we would crown you king and queen."

"Us?! We're just youngsters. We won't make it through."

"You made it through a war unharmed and you are still together and love each other endlessly even though you saw hell with your own two eyes. You are the best ones to rule this kingdom."

Sonic and Amy looked each other and agreed. Afterwards in that same room king Sonic and queen Amy wed Sonic and Amy. They spent one night at the palace and the next day they decided it was about time to return to earth at their own timeline with the promise they would return soon to take their royal responsibilities. They travelled back to the cave where they came from and accelerated through it. Instead of reaching to the infinity where they ended up at the beginning their marks started shining and their runners accelerated. Finally they were going home.

 _EARTH_

Sonic and Amy appeared back at the same spot where they disappeared from. Lucky them, the place was empty. Sonic called Tails immediately.

"Sonic! thank god. Are you with Amy? are you both ok?"

"Yes buddy. Where are you?"

"At my home. Knuckles Jet and wave are here too.

"Stay there we're coming."

They accelerated and headed for Tails' house. Of course they were spotted by the journalists and everyone generally in the city. Once they reached Tails' house Sonic told the journalists about his relationship with Amy and that they disappeared so they could spend some peaceful days together. He also apologized through a camera to the dueling world and announced his return to the game right the next day. Then they reached Tails' apartment. Everyone was very happy to see them again. They narrated them their adventures and that they were now king and queen. But Tails was a bit worried.

"You said that this dark Sonic was from the future? Does that mean our future is doomed?"

"No Tails. I changed time by acquiring Black feather Sky ruler dragon. The future hasn't been written yet. We will write it. And we will make it a good one."

"That's right." Amy agreed.

Later that day they decided not to wait until next day and rode their runners. Of course every last duelist tried to catch them. Sonic stopped outside the dome and activated his duel disc ready to duel. he looked at his friends while he was drawing his hand.

"I love my life." He said while summoning his monsters.

STORY 3 COMING SOON


	26. Chapter 26

Story 3; onslaught of the gods

Chapter 1; a new threat, versus slifer the sky dragon

Sonic was as usual in a duel. A tough one.

"It is over King. All you have is your pathetic 0 stats and effect negated Black-winged. Surrender or I will feed you to my utopia the lightning".

"Save the speech until you win" Sonic answered back "I only need one card to win".

"You WON'T win. Your 3 year reign is coming to an end!"

"My turn. I draw!" Sonic drew his card. He smiled. His deck just never let him down.

"I summon forth blackwing blizzard the far north. Through its effect I special summon blackwing Kris the crack of dawn from my graveyard. I tune these 2 together to synchro summon blackwing evolution booster!"

"What is that?!"

"A card specifically made for me."

"No fair!"

"I have agreed that whoever beats me has the right to claim this card and the card I'm gonna play next! But it WON'T be you. I perform a BLACK SYNCHRO! Tuning my evolution booster and Black-winged dragon I synchro summon the ultimate monster! ARISE BLACK FEATHER SKY RULER DRAGON!"

Sky ruler appeared above Sonic causing the crowd watching the duel to go crazy in enthusiasm.

"Impressive card. But still. With 3500 atk it is no match for utopia the lightning in the battle phase!"

"I'm well aware of utopia's effect. But even if you use it it won't save you. This dragon gains 300 attack for every blackwing in either graveyard. And sorry to tell you but this duel lasted long enough for my deck to almost ran out and all my blackwings are now resting in the graveyard. They are a total of 25. That means my dragon gains 7500 attack points!"

"11000?! How is anyone supposed to defeat this thing?!"

"This the ultimate challenge for the dueling world. It is up to every duelist out there to find a way! NOW ATTACK! JUDGEMENT OF THE SKY!"

"NOOOOO!" (Sonic's opponent LP 0)

"One more day one more victory as I always say" Sonic said and the crowd cheered. Afterwards he left on his duel runner, the furious flame and headed for his and Amy's date.

Sonic was now champion for 3 years. Incredibly long amount of time taking into consideration the continuous changes in the game meta. No matter what he was facing he always defeated it. He had learn to expect anything since he started dueling at 8 years old and now he was 22. He and his friends had participated in a lot of competitions in the pro league over the years and Sonic's friends all reached the top 8 just under Sonic. Under him in second place was Amy, now his wife, who was also known as the duel queen. In third and fourth place were Tails and Knuckles accordingly, following up in 5th Jet the hawk, 6th was Wave the swallow, 7th was Shadow the hedgehog, 8th was rouge the bat and 9th Storm the albatross. These rankings were official for 2 years now. sometimes the ranking changed between the places under 2nd and above 9th but no one managed to get into the top 10 above 10th place. They were known as the legendary 9.

Sonic and Amy furthermore, were also king and queen in the world of the cards' spirits. Using the power of the dragon god, lunar dragon they were able to travel from one world into the other as if they were just going from one city to another. In these 2 years after the adventure with Sonic's corrupted descendant, the older versions of Sonic and Amy who ruled the kingdom died. Now their kingdom belonged to Sonic and Amy.

It was all as Sonic would want them. A perfect life. Little did he know that this perfect life would stop being perfect soon enough.

Sonic reached outside the archeology museum. Amy was right outside. Once she saw him she run towards him and kissed him immediately. Then they headed inside.

"So how was today honey?" she asked him.

"Just as always victory and fun. Although some gamblers bet money for sky ruler. According to the company this card is worth like 1000 euros. These guys bet more than that."

"And you take their money?"

"I try to persuade them to keep them but most of the times their pride doesn't allow them to keep them. I must have like over 100.000 euros in my bank account because of these guys".

"And what do you do with them?"

"Usually I donate to several services for kids or old men or people with special needs. I keep only the money I need for us."

Amy smiled and kissed him again. Her Sonic was the best man she could dream of.

"Oh by the way did you hear the last announcement of the game?"

"The last announcement I heard was about the release of xyz and pendulum monsters."

"The company said that in order to make the game a bit more fair since you have a one of a kind card they created 3 more one of a kind cards. They said their names were 'the Egyptian gods.'.They are already out, put in random packs. Whoever pulls one becomes instantly almost equal to you."

"Interesting. I would really like to get my hands one of these. Could be great for my collections."

They entered the museum. They headed straight for the Egyptian section. Amy had a passion for ancient Egypt. During a tournament in Egypt they visited the pyramids and she and Sonic got locked in a pyramid until Tails could get them out. But what she really wanted to see today was a brand new just-discovered pendant that was found in the dessert. It was there for millennia. Sonic thought it was a bit weird that it wasn't discovered by anyone all these thousands of years.

They reached in front of the showcase. The pendant was golden, small and with (Sonic thought that it was somehow attracting him) a blue jewel in the middle. Amy was so excited that she could not leave sight of it. They spend 40 minutes looking at the pendant. Soon the visitors started leaving. Sonic, waiting until Amy was done looking at the pendant, took out his deck and started looking through it. The moment he took out the Black feather sky ruler dragon card his mark started shining. So did the jewel on the pendant. Sonic and Amy watched it scared. Suddenly the pendant started floating towards Sonic. it collided with the glass breaking it. The alarm was heard. Sonic and Amy ran out immediately. Every visitor was escorted out. They were all searched. Sonic, being the duel king, was allowed to leave. Amy followed him. Once they reached at their house, they laid on the sofa.

"What was that? My mark reacted too. Why did the jewel react to our marks?"

"No idea. Honestly. I hope they found it though. We should better stay away from it."

"Impossible." Amy said shocked.

"Amy I know how much you love ancient Egypt but we shouldn't get caught."

"No… look what you're wearing on your neck!"

Sonic looked down and saw the pendant hanging from his neck.

"What the heck?! It wasn't there just a moment ago!"

"Sonic let's just toss it I think it is haunted." Amy said pulling back.

Sonic agreed but the moment he touched the pendant's chain the jewel started shining again. Suddenly a blue sphere came out of it. It floated in front of them for a few seconds then transformed (Sonic expected it but still was surprised) into an exact copy of him.

"OMG! How many other me are out there?!" he said half angry and half disappointed knowing that they just got in another adventure.

"A lot" the new Sonic said "but it seems I was the only one trapped like this."

"Who are you?" Amy asked him.

"I am a previous incarnation of Sonic's soul. I lived in ancient Egypt. I was the pharaoh and Tails' previous incarnation was the royal guards' leader. But he wanted the throne. He created a mutiny and for 30 years Egypt was a chaotic country."

"Oh so that's why those ancient records I once read spoke of a 'nameless' war."

"Exactly. At the 30th year of the war I decided to end this. I challenged Tails to meet me at the tomb of our ancestors and settle this there. I arrived there and waited. But instead of facing me he tried to lock me into the tomb by blocking the entrance. I got out and started fighting with him. Using the magic of the lunar dragon I destroyed the evil but with a terrible cost. My soul was locked in this pendant. I watched as centuries passed one at a time until the pendant was found. I prayed for you to come across it and you did. Now I need your help so I can find peace."

"What must we do?" Sonic asked.

"I need you, the one who saved Tails' spirit from the darkness in his heart to face me in a duel. But in order to do so I must first reclaim my long lost power. The power of the 3 illusionary beasts or most commonly known as the 3 gods of Egypt."

"3? Egypt had tons of gods."

"The 3 gods I'm talking about are 3 almighty beasts which lunar dragon gave me so I could fight Tails. We have to find them."

Sonic immediately called a number on his phone. He talked for a few minutes then returned to Amy and the ancient Sonic.

"Get in the pendant. We're going."

"Where?"

"To some friends".

Ancient Sonic turned to energy again and got in the pendant. Sonic called the rest of the singed ones and told them to meet him and Amy at their haunt. When they arrived ancient Sonic came out of the pendant shocking everyone. Sonic explained the situation.

"We're gonna need all your influence in the world guys. We must find at least one clue about these gods."

"Count me in." Tails said.

"Us too" Wave knuckles and Jet said as well.

"Ok" Sonic decided " we're gonna start from here; the duelist's haunt. It is internet café. Maybe we can find something through the internet. If not we'll go tomorrow to the library."

Everyone agreed. But after 3 hours they had absolutely no clue about the gods. They decided to split for the night and meet next morning outside the library. But before they could leave. they saw the entrance blocked by the 'guard' who was preventing a guy from going in.

"Please sir. I must find Sonic the hedgehog. It is an emergency."

"Mister the hedgehog is busy right now. And if you want to challenge him you should ask him directly."

"Exactly." Sonic said.

The guy who was refused entrance looked at Sonic. It was a silver colored hedgehog with unusually big hair.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Are you Sonic the hedgehog?"

"Yes."

"Thank god I found you. I…"

"Want to challenge me just like everyone?"

"No! I need your help. My friend is in danger."

"Um… I'm the duel king. I'm not a cop. I can't help."

"Please give me 5 minutes so I can explain. If you still don't want to help it is ok but please just 5 minutes."

"…. Ok But make this quick."

They went inside and sat a table.

"First of all" Sonic started the discussion " who are you?"

"My name is Silver the hedgehog. I come from England. i am the 4th best in England. by the way I'm also a big fan of all you guys."

"Could you get to the point please? We're in a big hurry here." Tails said.

"Yeah sorry. I easily get carried away. As I was saying with my best friend espio the chameleon we opened a few packs to celebrate his birthday. He had an amazing luck that day cause he pulled one of these so called Egyptian gods. But then he disappeared. After 3 days I noticed him entering an old building. I followed him. Inside I saw something that looked like a devil ritual."

"Devil ritual? Damn I hate these things." Wave said disgusted.

" it was only 3 people. Espio a girl and a guy. They put espio's god card and 2 other cards on a table then they carved a circle and started whispering some weird things. Afterwards the other guy said these words; 'My fellow warriors. The divine beasts chose us to change the world. But in order to do so we need to defeat the duelists who hold the power to stop us, a power that originally gave life to these gods. And these people are…. The six first of the legendary 9!' I gasped when I heard you're their target. Unfortunately they heard me. The leader started firing some fire balls with his bare hand!"

"What?" Impossible!" Amy said shocked.

"Yet true. I ran away luckily in one piece. I got into the first flight I found for here and ever since then I've been looking for you guys. I want you to defeat espio and find a way to turn him back to normal. By what this guy said you wield powers too. Maybe you can use them for this cause."

"We'll do it" Knuckles said right away forgetting for a second that Sonic, as the leader, decided such things. But Sonic nodded positively.

"So where is this friend of yours? Jet asked Silver.

But before Silver could answer a lightning stroke close to the café. Within its light Sonic saw the hugest, scariest and most impressive duel monster he had ever seen. A giant red Chinese style dragon with giant wings and and 2 mouths.

"Right there. He is coming for me!" Silver said scared.

"Sonic what do we do?" Amy asked him.

"I'm rolling!"

"You're seriously going after it?!" Jet asked shocked.

"Yes. Guys" he said turning to his friends "I don't expect you to follow me. As for you Ames" he said grabbing her hand "I want you to stay here."

Amy slapped him. Everyone was shocked.

"What did I tell you about not underestimating me?!" she said in a fearful tone.

Sonic was sure at that moment that he said something really stupid because he was worried. Amy always was underestimated and always crushed like a bug everyone who underestimated her. Even as the duel queen, she was an opponent you didn't want to mess with.

"I'm sorry Ames. I just forgot in my anxiety that you cannot be stopped when you've made your mind."

Amy relaxed and hugged him.

"I'll go anywhere you go."

"So will I" Tails declared.

"And me." Knuckles added.

"Me too." Wave said.

"You're all crazy" Jet said "but so am I. Let's do this!"

They went outside and rode the duel runners heading towards the dragon's figure. They bypassed a duelist who lost to the dragon. Eventually they could see the duelist who controlled the dragon. Espio noticed them as well. He stopped instantly and so did Sonic just before him. The rest of the singed ones stopped some meters behind.

"So Silver managed to warn you, did he King?"

"Yes."

"This made my job so easy. My master will be so pleased."

"Who is your master?"

"You don't have to know Sonic. After all in a matter of minutes you'll be food for my dragon. And once you fall so will the rest of your pathetic friends."

"You won't mess with my friends! You're going down right here and now!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Espio said.

"TURBO DUEL! ACCELERATION!"

They accelerated with the rest of Sonic's friends and Silver following them on their duel runners.

"I'll start!... PERFECT! The perfect hand. I special summon junk forward since I don't control any monsters. Because it was special summoned I can special summon the 2 tg warwolfs I have in my hand! Now I tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon my GOD!"

"On the first turn?!" Sonic said scared.

"Exactly. Oh doors of heaven and sky! Open up and grant me infinite power! Unleash the beast of thunder! Behold! The Egyptian god! SLIFER! THE SKY DRAGON!"

Another lightning stroke next to them. Then Sonic saw the dragon descending from inside the clouds. Slifer unleashed a huge roar. Sonic felt as the roar was piercing through his body. He had never felt fear before. But this beast was as strong as his sky ruler dragon. Or so they said.

"Slifer's attack points are determined by the number of cards I'm holding multiplied by 1000. And I hold 2. He has 2000 attack points."

"Huh. No big deal."

"Oh not right now. but now I play the spell card, card of sanctity!"

"NOO!"

"YEES! We both draw until we have six cards in our hands. So Slifer's attack rises to 6000!"

"6000?!"

"Precisely. I set a card and activate the field spell mount of the bound creator!"

"WTF?! This card is not included in the official card list!"

"Of course it is not! It is given to me by the divine Slifer! It makes him untargetable and indestructible by card effects!"

"Impossible!"

"Your turn KING!" Espio mocked him.

Sonic stayed in shock looking at Slifer for awhile then snapped out of it.

"Even so it appears your deck works specifically around slifer. Once I sent him to sleep, it will be over!"

"Let's see you try!"

"My turn. I draw! I summon blackwing shura the blue flame in attack mode."

"Second mouth attack!"

"WHAT?!"

Slifer opened his second mouth and unleashed a thunderball which destroyed shura.

"What gives?!"

"When you summon a monster, slifer immediately reduces its attack by 2000 . But if the attack is reduced to 0, that monster is destroyed!"

"WHAT?!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Relax king. Since I'm so far ahead I'll give you a small clue. Slifer's ability only works on monsters summoned in attack mode. So defense will work for some time."

"Grrr.. fine. Since I don't control monsters I can special summon gofu the vogue shadow in defense mode. Then I special summon 2 tokens in defense mode as well due to his effect. Afterwards I special summon blackwing bora the spear in defense mode. I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. Slifer's attack becomes 5000. Slifer attack gofu."

"I activate negate attack!"

"Hmph. Make your move. I wanna see how long you can last like this."

"My turn. I play swords of revealing light and blackwing feathers. I draw 2 cards and you can't attack for 3 whole turns."

"Is that all? Pathetic. My turn. I draw. I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn. I tribute my 2 tokens to activate the spell stealth attack. Now my monsters are unaffected by monster effects for 2 turns. Next I summon blackwing gladius the midnight sun in defense mode since I only control 1 blackwing. Afterwards I tune them together to synchro summon my black-winged dragon!"

"Good. But against Slifer it is meaningless."

"We'll see about that. Make your move."

"My turn. I set a monster and end my turn."

"My turn. I summon blackwing blizzard the far north. Thanks to its effect I special summon shura the blue flame in defense mode! Not I tune them to synchro summon blackwing evolution booster! I draw 1 card thanks to its effect. Now I perform a black synchro!"

"YES! Bring your dragon so I can kill it!" Espio said with a maniacal voice.

"Arise! BLACK FEATHER SKY RULER DRAGON!"

"Alright! Now Sonic is as good as over with this duel!" Amy said.

"Sky ruler dragon gains 300 attack points for every blackwing in my graveyard. I have 5 so he has 5000Atk!"

"Are you gonna make them kill one another?" Espio asked in a mocking tone.

"Of course not. I activate dark world dealings!"

"No you don't! I activate my set trap, trap for trap. I negate the activation of your spell or trap card and deal you 1000 points of damage!"

"AAAAh" (Sonic LP 7000)

"Now what are you gonna do?!" Espio said.

"Huh. I have megamorth!"

"NOO!"

"My dragon now gains his original attack as damage to reach a grand total of 8500! Destroy slifer with judgement of the sky!"

"AAAAH" (Espio LP 4500)

"Now before I end my turn I play emergency provisions to send my megamorth to the graveyard since now that you have lower LP than me my dragon's attack is reduced by half its original attack so he returns to 5000 and my life points return to 8000! Now what will YOU do Espio?"

"Grrr… My turn. I draw. first I play monster reincarnation. I discard glow up bulb to add slifer to my hand. Then I activate my bulb's effect so it is revived. But I also summon my last tg warwolf and my doppelwarrior!"

"3 monsters again?!"

"Slifer RETURN!"

"So what? It has 3000 Atk. I'll destroy it again."

"No I have first of all my spell card soul taker! Your dragon is destroyed!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sky ruler was destroyed and Sonic gained 1000 LP in exchange making his total LP 9000. But he himself was shocked. This was the first time black feather sky ruler dragon was destroyed. Now he had nothing to fight back.

" When my dragon is destroyed" he said in a losing tone " my black-winged ressurects."

"Then time for my battle phase. But before that I will play my last 2 cards. First the spell unstoppable momentum. If a monster of mine destroyes one of yours you take half the attack of your monster as damage and my dragon attacks again. And I also play the spell card of sanctity once more. Slifer's power grows to 6000! It is over! KILL SONIC AND HIS PUNY DRAGON!"

"NOOOOOO SONIIIIIIC!" Amy screamed as she saw Sonic taking the attack and crashing.

Espio stopped next to Sonic who was trying to get up (Sonic LP 1600)

"It is over. I won. You don't have your best card anymore and Slifer's practically invinsible. Surrender now and I will spare your life!"

Sonic knew he was right. There was no way he could fight Slifer without black feather sky ruler dragon. He was about to admit defeat when..

"Sonic!" Tails' voice was heard.

Sonic looked behind and felt Tails' foot landing on his face. Tails had dismounted his runner and kicked him on the face.

"What was that for?!" he asked Tails angry.

But at the next moment another kick landed on his stomach. Sonic could hardly breathe now.

"Is this my best friend and the duel king that I admired ever since I became a duelist?!" Tails asked angry.

Sonic heard those words in shock.

"ANSWER ME! Are you gona let this guy take you down?!"

"NO but…"

"But NOTHING! Get back up and relieve him if his god card. Show him why you are a champion!"

Sonic then remembered. It was not over yet. He still had one last trick up his sleeve. And the card in his hand to make it happen. He got up, thanked Tails for the 'lesson' and accelerated once again with espio and slifer on his tail.

"My turn. And time to end this. I draw! I activate synchro deceased spirit. If I have a level 8 synchro dragon in my graveyard I can summon a level tuner and a level 4 non tuner monster from my deck in attack mode. Since slifer's effect won't affect my monsters until my next turn they will live. I summon kochi the daybreak and Kris the crack of dawn."

"So what? They won't be able to be used a synchro materials for the remainder of the turn."

" Who said I was aiming for a synchro summon?!"

"Are you…?!"

"I'm building the OVERLAYING NETWORK!"

"NOOO!"

"I xyz summon number 39 utopia!"

"You can't!"

"I just did! And now I activate rank-up magic limited barian's force! I evolve number 39 into chaos number 39! Utopia ray victory!"

"Anything but that!"

"I assume you know what it does."

"Yes." Espio said scared.

"Once I attack I will first drain Slifer's attack points and then negate its effect. So my monster will have 8800atk and yours 0!"

" Master I'm sorry!"

"Attack! Rising sun slash!"

"AAAAH!" (Espio LP 0)

Espio crashed as well. They all stopped and checked his body. He was breathing normally. They all went to Sonic's house. There after what seemed an eternity espio woke up. They asked him if he was ok. Then he narrated them what he remembered during his 'disappearence'. He told them that Slifer was in a way controlling him. At the meeting with that girl and the hooded person he saw the other two god cards in the possession of them. After that nothing. While silver was talking with espio Sonic gothered the singed ones in his room.

"So what do we do now?" Wave asked " the other 2 gods are out there."

" We can't let them come here." Sonic said " or they will set the match on their terms. Like zazz did with me and Amy in the spirit world."

"But do we have any other choice?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"Yes we do!" Tails answered for Sonic.

"What?" They all asked him.

"As you know my father is training me to become a pilot. I can use his links to get us an airplane. We won't wait for them! We'll go to them!"

"But we don't know where they are." Jet said.

"We'll look around the world. Eventually we will find them." Sonic decided.

"That's brilliant idea. I always wanted to travel the world. Let's take advantage of it!" Amy said in excitement.

They all agreed and went back to espio and silver. They told them their plan and also offered them to take them back to Lodnon. Espio agreed but Silver said he wanted to help. So they agreed to let him travel with them. The very next morning they had all packed the things they would need and were at the airport. 30 minutes after their arrival Tails managed to acquire an small private airplane for them. They all boarded up and soon after the plane took of with destination London. The flight would last 3 hours. Sonic and Amy were in Sonic room when someone knocked the door.

"Come in." Sonic said.

Espio walked inside.

"Espio what is it?"

"I want you to keep this king." He said hading his god card over to Sonic.

"I can't accept that." Sonic said

"Even if I was just a mindless puppet I lost to you. So I can't keep it. Please take it."

Sonic reluctantly took it. The moment he touched it he felt weird. He felt greed. Will to rule. But it all faded after 1 second. He looked at espio.

"I will take good care of it."

"Thanks. I'll leave you alone now." espio said and left.

Sonic looked at slifer one last time before letting it go while Amy pulled him into another kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 2; pro league match, Sonic vs count Edward

Sonic and Amy were looking at the shores of England from the airplane. Tails had said 5 minutes ago they would land at London's airport. The sky was pretty clear of clouds unusual for England.

4 hours ago they had taken off from Athens heading for London, Silver and Espio's hometown. They had agreed during the flight that Silver would escort Espio to his house and afterwards inform his parents of the situation and meet them back at the airplane the next day when they would take off. As for Sonic and his team they also agreed to split until 4PM and search the city for any reaction to their marks. it happened as Sonic noticed during the duel with Slifer that Slifer reacted to his mark. A logical conclusion was that the other two god cards would react the same way to their marks. But since they didn't know if they had to be within a specific range for the cards and the marks to react they had to search the entire city. Since they were 6 it would take about 4 hours on their duel runners. Before they left the airplane Sonic heard his ancient's egypt's ego from inside his head.

"Sonic there is something I need to tell you."

"What's the matter?" he said inside of him.

" The slifer card you acquired in the morning…. It is one of the illusionary beasts given to me by the lunar dragon to fight against the Tails of my time."

"REALLY?!" Sonic said in shock inside of him again.

"Yes the other two cards must be the other 2 beasts."

"Then we'll find them." Sonic decided.

They reached the city. There Espio and Silver headed for their homes while the singed ones started roaming the city section each one would explore. They began at 11AM but 2PM came and nothing. They had searched all of the city and no response. Sonic even had Slifer with him but neither Slifer nor his mark reacted in any way. in the end they decided to go visit the landmarks of the city before departing. First stop was the closest to the meeting place after the search; the eye of London. They rode it and took plenty of pictures from the top. They did the same thing with their visit to big ben. Without the others knowing it Sonic and Amy went to the top of a building and took a selfie that made them look like they were standing next to the big ben as giants. Since they were there they also paid a visit to the Westminster palace and that the cathedral of saint paul. Finally they considered visiting one of the tons of museums in London but culture wasn't their strong point so they instead visited the aquarium and the zoo and decided once this adventure was over to get a real tour around the world. About 8PM they returned to the airport. They were planning to sleep in the airplane and in the first light of the day to fly for another destination. But before they could cross the gate to the airplane section they were stopped by a guard.

"Is there a problem officer?" Tails asked confused.

"No mister prowers. It is just that I have someone in my office who wants to meet the king."

"Please don't call me king. Just Sonic." Sonic tried to stop the formal tone.

"I'm sorry but we're in a hurry right now. We're leaving with at 6AM." Tails said.

"I am terribly sort mister Prowers" a voice was heard "but I have the unhappy duty to deliver an invitation to you and your friends which I must inform you that you cannot ignore." The voice came from a stranger dressed in a butler suit.

"And from who is the invitation exactly?" Sonic asked.

"From my master, Count Edward White the 3rd. He is holding a feast at his mansion just outside of London and you sir, the queen your wife and all 4 of your friends are invited. Master Edward would also appreciate it if you appeared in your royal suit."

"Tell Count Edward that at any other time yes but right now we have to sleep cause we wake up early tomorrow."

"Master Edward gave me the duty to also inform you that the invitation is not to be turned down. He wants you there tonight. A limousine will come pick you up in 2 hours." The butler said and left. The others looked at Sonic.

"Well since they don't leave us any choice let's get ready guys."

"But.. what about our mission?" Jet asked.

"Relax Jet. We'll reorganize the mission."

The next moment they all rushed into the plane and search through the things they brought. Sonic wore his royal suit which was the suit he defeated dark Sonic with. His greatest nickname to the dueling world was the black duelist. His entire suit consisted of an everyday outfit but all-black in accordance to his blackwings and with a black cape. Amy wore a fire-red dress which revealed her back so she would not be so 'opposite' in terms of color to Sonic. Tails Knuckles and Jet wore suits they had seen gentlemen wearing in movies. Wave took her time though. Sonic with Amy next to him waited for her with Knuckles Tails and Jet. He checked his watch.

"Wave! It is 9:50. The limousine will be here any minute!" Knuckles yelled.

"Sorry! I'm done. But I look stupid."

"Just come out already." Tails said bored. Sonic knew why he was bored. Cosmo, Tails girlfriend was on vacation in Rome. Had she come with them, and she usually followed Tails everywhere, Tails would be the soul of the party. But now he was 'all alone' when he was in such occasions.

The door opened and Wave came out. She was wearing a white long dress and shiny silver earrings. The exact opposite to the usual wave. Wave mostly wore punk clothes just because she liked them not because she was punk herself. She had made clear that she didn't like 'fancy-dos' ' situations. Everyone was impressed by the change with the exception of Jet who blushed at her sight and his heart started beating fast for no reason at all.

"You… you don't…" he tried to say but the words would just not come out of his mouth.

"I what Jet?" she asked in a somewhat aggressive tone.

"You don't look stupid at all. Quite the opposite. You look ummm.."

"Yes?"

"Come on idiot say something! But watch what you say!" Jet said inside of him. But before he could choose an appropriate set of words his mouth spoke some words by itself.

"You look gorgeous."

Wave blushed at those words and felt a small but strong heartbeat as well.

"Oh. Umm.. th-thank you."

The blush and the stutter didn't escape Amy's attention though.

Sonic looked outside the window.

"Guys let's go our ride's here!"

They walked out of the airplane and headed for the exit of the airport. But unfortunately they had overstayed in the city before and Sonic was spotted so the media immediately came outside the airport. Sonic and the gang made their way through the crowd after some effort and got into the limousine.

"Phew. Damn. How the heck was I spotted. In an every day outfit that is not black at all I am unrecognizable." Sonic wondered.

"My fault guys sorry." Knuckles admitted.

"How?" they all asked.

"I put one picture with the bridge of London and myself on my facebook account. But unfortunately I put in my 'duelist' account and not in the account I have for talking with others. So they all figured I was with Sonic and they all 'attacked' like many many bugs.

"Paparazzi." Tails said in disgust.

"It is ok Knucks. I'm used to it." Sonic said.

The ride was pretty long until they reached outside of London were there were no more journalists or paparazzi. Soon they were outside the mansion. Everyone except Sonic and Amy were nervous cause they weren't usually invited in such feasts. The limousine driver informed a man who welcomed the guests that Sonic and his team was here and then returned to his job. The man for the guests went inside to announce their arrival to Count Edward. Shortly after he came back out.

"Please come in. My master is expecting you."

"Thank you." Sonic said and headed inside arms in arms with Amy followed by Tails and Knuckles. Jet was about to go in when Wave grabbed him from the arm.

"Umm.. Jet?"

"What is it?"

"I'm a bit too embarrassed to go in there alone and Amy is arms in arms with Sonic. So umm.. could you go arms in arms with me?"

"Oh… umm.. sure." He said and they walked in together.

The feast room was huge. It was like they were in 17th century only the people all wore modern suits and dresses. Once Sonic and Amy walked in the room everyone stopped talking and looked at them. At the next moment everyone approached them to meet them. Amy knew it was gonna be a long night so she wore her smile and answered to every compliment. Eventually they came face to face with the Count and the Countess.

"Sonic the hedgehog. What an honor to welcome you in my humble mansion." Count Edward said.

"The honor is all mine Count."

"No, no my friend just call me sir Edward. And once I drink a bit I will forget the 'sir' too" he said with a small laugh and then turned to Amy "and of course the queen. I am fascinated." He said while kissing her hand gently

"Thank you sir Edward." Amy answered.

"So how are things back home Mister Sonic?" the Countess asked.

"Simple Madam. An average youngster's everyday life with the addition of a lot of duels and challenges everyday."

"I have been wondering about this Sonic. How is it that you are a king yet such a simple person?"

"Because I have all I need in my life Sir Edward. My beautiful wife" he said while smiling at Amy who looked him with a face of worship "my dear friends" he continued while showing his friends who had started conversations with the other guests " food to eat, water to drink, clothes to wear and above all good health."

"I never imagined that someone so high could be so simple."

"Happiness is hiding in the simple things Sir Edward. When I began dueling I had a lot of things I wanted. But when I realized I was being destroyed by those wills I was able to find peace and find happiness and satisfaction in simple stuff."

"You're really an interesting person. And what do you think about the duelists of this country?"

"Quite interesting. They have good focus in their targets. But sometimes they forget to enjoy the game."

"Everyone eventually forgets about it for a moment I assure you" Sir Edward said laughing.

The feast continued for quite a while. Sonic soon met more English lords who loved dueling. He also noticed how his friends were doing. Tails was explaining how his friendship-rivalry between him and Sonic developed. Knuckles was making fun of some stupid pro duelists. Wave and Jet had a hard time but managed to make it through. During the dance that took place several minutes later, Sonic and Amy went close to Jet and Wave and noticed that even though they danced pretty well they looked at each other's eyes blushed. They decided to try and talk, Sonic to Jet and Amy to Wave later. After sometime Count Edward took a microphone and waited for everyone to stop talking. Once full silence was in the air he started talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen. First of all I thank you all for honoring me with your presence tonight. It is about time now to explain why I'm hosting this feast. Firstly for the 10th anniversary of my wedding with my beloved Emily."

Everyone applauded as Edward and Emily kissed.

"Secondly. The reason I hosted this feast sending invitations with my butler so fast in one day was the presence of king Sonic in our country this very day."

Everyone's eyes turned on Sonic who knew what Edward was aiming for.

"As you all may know I and King Sonic were gonna have our English league final match 1 year ago. But unfortunately he had to return immediately to Athens due to an accident his father had. So.. I would appreciate it if Sonic.. here… tonight… had this match with me."

Everyone looked at Sonic waiting for his answer. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Sure. I haven't dueled all day now that I think of it."

The whole room was filled with cries of excitement. They went outside at a dueling field made at the back of the mansion. Tails went outside before joining everyone else and returned with Sonic's duel disc. He threw it and Sonic pointed his left arm at it and it placed itself on his arm, much to everyone's surprise.

"Let's get on with it shall we?" Sonic asked.

"I will show you the power of knighthood that I possess".

"I see. So your deck is noble knights!"

Count Edward's eyes widened in deep shock. Sonic now knew what he would face. Usually having to face something unknown caught him by surprise but now that Sonic knew what he was facing he was one step ahead.

"Indeed. But they will not lose to some birds."

"Let's duel!"

"I'll start. I draw" Edward claimed "I summon the noble knight medraut. Now I equip it with noble arms of destiny! Then due to his effect it turns to a level 5 and dark type while equipped like this. Then due to his other effect I destroy noble arms of destiny to special summon noble knight borz in defense mode!"

"Before you do it I play maxx c!"

"What's that Tails?" Wave asked

" A pro playing card. Now whenever count Edward special summons a monster this turn Sonic draws a card."

"Cool." Knuckles said.

"Draw your card. You cannot stop the birth of the royal noble knight. Next because I had to destroy noble arms of destiny to summon borz they are re-equipped to borz. Thanks to his effect he also turns to a level 5 dark monster and I can search my deck for 3 noble arms cards!"

"No you don't! prepare to be bricked! I discard ash blossom & joyous spring to negate your effect to add a card to the hand!"

"I was expecting the brick! So I had the spell noble chance! I can reuse the effect of a noble knight that failed to use it!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes. I add to my hand noble arms gallatin, noble arms excaliburn and Gwenhwyfar, queen of the noble arms! Now choose one." He said setting the 3 cards on the field after shuffling them.

"Damn. I can't see which one I choose. If I don't choose gwenhwyfar his combo will be ready. Here goes nothing." Sonic thought. " I choose the middle one."

"You chose excaliburn!"

"NOOO!"

"It gets added to my hand and gallatin with gwenhwyfar go the graveyard. Now I equip excaliburn to medraut to give him his effect back. Now I overlay my 2 knights together to summon the xyz monster Sacred noble knight of king Atrodigus!"

"Shoot. This is trouble" Sonic thought.

"Now thanks to his effect my noble arms of destiny and gallatin equip themselves to it! I also equip from the graveyard gwenhwyfar and from my hand the noble arms caliburn! The boss is here! He gets 1800 combined attack from caliburn gallatin and gwenhwyfar for a grand total of 4000! Also untargettable thanks to excaliburn and indestructible once thanks to arms of destiny! Overcome that king!"

"Damn! A 4000atk beater that can't be overcomed. But still.. I will NOT lose!" Sonic thought.

"My turn. I draw! I summon shura the blue flame! Then I special summon Kris the crack of dawn! I overlay them to xyz summon number 39 utopia! Then I overlay utopia into utopia ray and utopia ray into utopia the lightning!"

"NOO!"

"Yes! Utopia the lightning! Attack. I also detatch the 2 blackwings I have in the graveyard to make his attack 5000! Slash that knight!"

The knight of atrodigus was not destroyed due to noble arms of destiny.

"AAAH! (Count Edward LP 7000)

"Now in my main phase 2 I activate the spell xyz wonder. I special summon Kris and shura back. However if they become xyz materials now my life points are halved. So instead I special summon gale the whirlwind and a new one I call blackwing gust the sharp feather from my hand due to controlling a blackwing. Then I play my last card! Blackwing feathers! So I draw 4 new cards. Furthermore I tune gale and shura to synchro summon coral dragon! I discard a card to destroy the galatin!"

"NOO!"

"Now I tune gust and coral dragon into Crystal Wing synchro dragon! Then I activate the spell white vs black! If a synchro monster battles a higher attack xyz monster it gains 300 atk for every rank of that monster. Whick means that you can't attack neither my crystal wing nor my utopia! And to end my turn I activate the spell blackwing retreat to add my Kris to my hand and for every 1000 points it has I draw a card. Finally I set 3 cards before ending my turn."

"Damn. Now I cannot use my monster's effect. This is trouble."

"My turn. I draw. My xyz knight loses 200 atk for gallatin. I set a monster and end my turn by putting my knight in defense mode."

"Defense doesn't work on me! I play the trap battle call. Now at least one monster one my field and one on yours must be in attack mode. However if these monsters fight then they cannot fight again for the remainder of the turn neither targeted for attacks. So you will still survive. My turn. I draw. I attack your sacred noble knight with my crystal wing! He also gains the attack of your monster as attack and 300 more attack for every rank it has for a grand total of 8500! Attack it!"

"AAAAH!" (Count Edward LP 2500)

"I end my turn with a set card."

"My turn….."

"Everything ok?"

"I… I just won! I activate the spell holy sword of the noble arms! It negates any effect that makes it lose attack and also grants it double attack! Also when it attacks you cannot activate any monster effects!"

"WHAAAT?!"

"Goodbye! Attack!"

"No you don't! I activate the spell de synchro!"

"I was expecting that! I chain with the ability of deformer in my hand. By discarding it any attempt to split a combination monster, ignoring if it is synchro, fusion or xyz, changes. Now that monster is destroyed and its meterials return but cannot be used as materials!"

"It can't be!"

"It is. However the cost is that I cannot attack these monster this turn. So I wil attack your utopia the lightning instead!"

"AAAAH!" (Sonic LP 2500)

"It's over. You cannot overcome my monster. Surrender!"

"Never!"

"You can't beat me!"

"Even so… it is as you knights say. A knight.. never flees his foe. And I will not do this either."

"Impressive courage. But still I insist it's over. Your turn."

"My turn. I draw. yes! Thank you my deck."

"What?"

"I special summon Kris the crack of dawn once more. Then I also special summon oroshi the squall due to controlling a blackwing. Now I tune them together to synchro summon blackwing gram the shining star! Finally I play the spell limit overdrive!"

"What?!"

"I tribute my tuner and non tuner synchro to special summon a synchro of the combined level! And what better than my ace! Black feather sky ruler dragon!"

Sky ruler soared.

"So this is the fear of facing this mighty beast. But still I know what it does. It gains 300 attack for every blackwing in the graveyard and you have only 4. So it has 4700. It is far weaker."

"I am not done."

"How?"

"I activate the other effect of white vs black in my graveyard. I banish it and a synchro monster in my graveyard to give one of that monster's effects to my dragon!"

"No way!"

"Of course I choose my crystal wing synchro dragon. So my dragon inherits his effect to gain the attack of the monster it fights. So his attack rises to 12700!"

"Impossible!"

"JUDGEMENT OF THE SKY!"

The sacred noble knight of king atrodigus perished before the sky ruler dragon.

"I lost. (Count Edward LP 0) But it was still a fun duel. You are a real duelist and a real knight."

"Thank you for your kind words Ed" Sonic answered smiling.

"My guests" Edward referred to the crowd " the winner is King Sonic!"

Everyone started applauding. Sonic's friends congratulated him for the great duel. Afterwards the feast continued until 1A when Sonic decided it was time to leave and get some sleep. Tails decided he wouldn't rest a lot and that they would take off at 6AM. The limousine took them back to the airport. There they slept like logs in the airplane. But before that Tails and Sonic decided their next destination. Paris. In the morning Silver joined them. The airplane took of heading for the city that Tails called 'the most romantic city in the whole world'.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 3; it is the duelist, not the deck

Sonic and his friends arrived at 7AM in Paris. Tails was the only one awake and had already drunk 3 coffees to stay awake with only 4 hours of sleep. Sonic woke up and found him waiting for the others to wake up as well.

"Good morning bud."

"Good morning." Tails said trying to keep his eyes opened.

"Dude you look exhausted. How many hours of sleep did you get?"

"4" Tails said once he sat next to Sonic

"Dude this can't go on. show me how to fly this thing."

"No. I can do it" Tails tried to say but he almost fell asleep.

"Tails don't be a hero. Just show me. How hard can it be? Not harder than my runner's flight mode right?"

"Yeah. I guess. Come on."

They went to the cockpit and Tails taught Sonic how to fly it. By the time they were done the others were awake. They all had breakfast together.

"So what is the plan today guys?" Jet asked.

"We split to search the city. If we don't find anything by 3PM we group for lunch. Then we will go see some landmarks and we will return to the airport by 9PM.

"Um guys?" Silver asked.

They all looked at him.

"I was just wondering that… you know.. I should stay and wait here. I mean… I'm not one of you. I just wanted to help but I don't want to be any burden to you."

"Silver relax" Sonic said "you'll join me in the search."

"Thanks. I'll do anything to help you all."

They finished breakfast and then headed for the city. This time Sonic made them all swear that they wouldn't log in any online account so no one would spot them. Afterwards they started once more searching the city. It took less than they predicted so they grouped once more. They concluded that no god card existed there so they decided to go eat in a French restaurant. The food was delicious for everyone except Knuckles who almost vomited just by looking at the food. Afterwards they went all the way up the Eiffel tower where Knuckles challenged Jet to go to the first floor from the stairs while they took the elevator. They reached the first floor and Jet joined them out of breath 20 minutes later. Then they used the elevator to go to the top where they admired the view. Amy and Sonic went few steps away from their friends to kiss. Afterwards they had a walk next to the sequana river where Sonic and Silver had a duel. Of course Sonic resorted in using the sky ruler in the end due to Silver outplaying him but managed to avoid the 'interrogation' by his fans. Afterwards they went outside the louvre where they had pictures with the pyramid. On the way back Sonic and Amy put their plan in motion and talk to Jet and Wave. Sonic approached Jet while Tails and Knuckles gave advice to silver about his deck and Amy took Wave nearby.

"How are you?"

"Um.. fine what question is this?"

"Well I noticed some kind of affection between you and Wave."

"What? No."

"Yesterday every time you looked at each other you were both blushing. And today when we were at the top of the tower I saw you two looking at each other in a way that showed you were attracted by each other."

Jet hesitated but admitted it.

"Yesterday when I saw her in that dress.. my heart started beating super fast. This has never happened to me before."

"Dude relax the same thing happened between me and Amy. You two are in love."

"How do you know?" Jet asked

"I and Amy had the same reaction in the spirit world. Just be yourself and once you see a chance tell her how you feel."

"You think so?"

"I do." Sonic answered.

On the other side of the gang Amy was talking to Wave.

"Come on Wave admit it. You like him don't you?"

"N.. No.."

"No means a giant loud scream of YES! Remember?"

"Ok. Yes I think I am in love with him. Ever since he mad that compliment I want to just grab him and kiss him. No man has ever told me something like that. I am going crazy!"

"Relax. Just wait until he makes a move. If not you make an inconspicuous move and he'll respond I assure you."

They continued their walk towards the parking were. Just before they reached their runners though, another runner appeared out of nowhere heading right for Sonic.

"What the..?!"

The driver tried to punch Sonic as it seemed but Sonic dodged and the guy only touched his belt. Then he left while letting out a victory cry and holding something above his head. Sonic checked his belt and saw his deck box missing!

"This guy stole my deck!"

"After him!" Amy screamed.

They initiated pursuit. Sonic decided to let it seem like he got away with it and slowed down. They saw the runner drive into an abandoned clinic. There they followed the driver inside where they found him in the back of the building looking through Sonic's deck. They heard some words from him.

"Finally! With this deck I will rule the game… and the world! MUHAHAHAHA!"

"No you won't!" Sonic said angry.

The guy turned around and saw Sonic.

"Well well… the king… the king without his sword! Ahahahahaha!"

"Give the deck back! It doesn't belong to you!"

"Yes it does! You've been the champion for too long! It is my turn to rule now!"

"Beat me then!"

"I can't! cause you don't have a deck to fight with!"

"Oh do I not?" Sonic said revealing a deck box from inside his jacket.

The guy received a little shock but overcame it instanty.

"So what? I have the ultimate deck. I will win easily!"

"No deck is ultimate. It is all the duelist's skills and his belief in his deck not the deck itself that counts in the end."

"Oh you have a very big idea for yourself for a so called 'humble' king. I'll crush you like a bug."

"Come on then."

"DUEL!"

"I'll start." Sonic said " I draw. Before I move on with my turn let me ask you. Did you ever watch star wars?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Do you remember all these machines? R2-D2? C3P0? X-wing fighter?"

"Yes what about them?!"

"I gave the idea to the company of the game to create a set of cards that originated from star wars."

"Sonic! you have…?!" Tails asked in awe.

" I summon forth Kozmo tincan in attack mode!"

"Kozmo? What in the world is that?"

"A rare and powerful set of cards." Tails explained " one of the best if used correctly."

"I set 3 cards face down and end my turn. Finally my tincan's effect activates. I choose 3 kozmo cards from the top of my deck and show them to my opponent them my opponent randomly picks one of them. The selected card goes to my hand the rest to the graveyard. I choose Kozmoll dark lady, kozmotown and Kozmo Dark Destroyer. Choose." He said setting the cards face down like monsters.

"I choose the one to my left."

"Excellent you picked dark destroyer."

"So what your turn is over. My turn I draw. I summon forth blackwing Kris the crack of dawn. Then I special summon gale. I tune them to summon Blackwing armor master! Attack!"

"Right into my trap. I play my tincan's other effect. I banish it and special summon a kozmo from my hand of level 2 or above! Arise dark destroyer!"

"WHAT?!"

"And there's more. I activate his effect. I destroy a monster on the field. Armor master!"

"NOO!"

"Now what will you do?"

"Monster reborn!"

"Stubborn huh?"

"I end my turn with a set card."

"My turn. I draw. I play call of the haunted to resurrect my kozmoll dark lady."

"I chain with torrential tribute."

"Right into another trap. When destroyer goes down he calls a level 7 or under monster from my deck. I pick kozmo forerunner!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I could end you right here and now. but I think I will torture you. I attack directily!"

"AAAH! "(stranger's LP 5200)

"I end my turn."

"Darn you. I draw. I play foolish burial to send blackwing vayu the emblem of honor to the graveyard. next by banishing it and armor master I synchro summon blackwing silver wind the ascendant. I attack your monster with my silverwind and chain with kalut the moon shadow so you lose 1400 LP!"

"Hmph." (Sonic LP 6600)

"I end my turn."

"My turn. But before that I chain with my second call of the haunted to resurrect my forerunner. Now I draw. in my standby phase I gain 1000 LP thanks to my forerunner." (Sonic LP 7600). "Now.. should I end this cause we have a journey to make or should I prolong my fun?"

"Stop mocking me?!"

"I guess I'll just end my turn with another set card."

"You'll pay for that! My turn. I draw. Huh! You should have ended me when you had the chance! I summon blackwing Jetstream the blue sky and play my blackback to revive gale. I tune them for armory arm! And now.. Limit overdrive!"

"Come at me!' Sonic mocked.

"Come forth Sky ruler!"

Sky ruler arised.

"I choose the effect to escape destruction! Attack his forerunner!"

"I chain with mirror force!"

"It doesn't work fool! I banish Jetstream!"

"Ok then" (Sonic LP 6900)" when it dies though it summons a new one level 6 or less. I choose my Kozmo sliprider! It destroys your set card."

"I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I set a card and then end my turn. I decided now. I end it next turn!"

"Dream on! I summoned the most powerful monster ever! My turn. I draw. sky ruler kill that spaceship!"

"I chain with Kozmojo! It destroys my forerunner and BANISHES YOUR DRAGON!"

"B.. BANISH?! I can't save it like this!"

"Exactly! Furthermore sliprider brings my level 2 kozmo strawman from my deck."

The sky ruler was vanquished.

"Impossible! This monster is the most powerful card in the world! Yet you took it down in a flash! How?! HOOWW?!"

"Because you don't even know how to play my deck. Only I can bring out its full strength. Now end your turn!"

"Damn you!"

"My turn. Time to end it! I activate strawman's effect. I summon back my forerunner! Also I activate Kozmotown! It allows me to add my destroyer back to my hand for the cost of his level multiplied by 100 so 800" (Sonic LP 6100) " Now I banish my strawman to summon destroyer! Finally I chain with my twin twisters to discard a card and vanquish your set!"

"No!"

"MONSTERS ATTACK!"

"NOOOOO!" (Stranger LP 0)

Sonic's friends were speechless. Sonic had just proven that his deck was beatable. Sonic approached the stranger who looked at Sonic's deck in hatred.

"How did the ultimate deck lose?!"

"It lost cause only I know how to wield it perfectly!"

"You arrogant bastard!"

"Say all the bad things you want! I couldn't care less. Give me my deck back!"

The stranger looked down sad and gave the deck back. Sonic turned around to leave.

"I have never won in my entire life." Sonic heard behind him. "No mater what deck I try I lose. What is wrong with me?"

"Your self confidence and your belief in your dueling skills. And also you need to work on them. Had you summoned Jetstream first and Kris along with gale followed him you could have summoned the crystal wing synchro dragon and make it harder for me. Also torrential tribute should have been used on the summon of tincan not destroyer. And finally you wasted monster reborn."

"I am useless."

"No. you are confused. Get a deck you like. Train with it. Believe in it. And you will win for sure."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"How did you become invincible?"

"Cause I believe in myself and in my cards and I have mastered them."

"I wish I knew how this felt like."

"Go out there and find out then."

"Yeah.. I will! I'll challenge you one day with a real strong deck that I believe in. and I will win for sure!"

"I will be waiting for that day." Sonic said smiling.

They left and returned to the airport. They all fell asleep immediately except Sonic and Amy who were looking at the Eiffel tower with all its lights lit.

"You know" she said "sometimes even though I know how great you are you make me fell proud to be your wife."

"Thanks baby." He said giving her a kiss.

"How did you find out your dragon's weakness?"

"Through my experience. I saw how the others fought it. So I saw the only ways to get rid of it. And I also learned how to protect it like this."

"What ways exist?"

"Banishing it? Sending it back to hand, negating his effect and tributing it to summon lava golem or kaiju monsters. But I rarely even have to bring it back since I usually use it to end the duel."

They spent some more time looking at the tower and the moon.

"So what is our destination tomorrow?"

"Berlin."

"Cool. I always loved their architecture."

"Yeah me too. But such things mostly exist on other cities of germany. We're gonna have to travel to some other big cities of germany to look for the god cards."

"I can't wait now"

"Me neither."

After this they went to their room and fell asleep. At 6AM Sonic woke up and requested approval for take off. Soon they were in the sky heading for the capital of germany.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 4; Mystery in the graveyard

(Before this chapter begins I want to apologize about the long time it took between this chapter and the previous one, I had been on vacation and learning the post link meta in order to rebuild the decks of the characters to fit in the new meta. Also I apologize for the mistake on crystal wing synchro dragon's summoning conditions in chapter 2. Enjoy the chapter also if you like the story leave a comment with an idea you would like to see in a next chapter)

Around 8AM the airplane containing Sonic and his friends arrived at the airport of Berlin. Sonic waited for his friends to wake up. Once they gathered they had breakfast.

"So what's the plan for today?" Tails asked.

"We split and look just like always. This time we take the fast way and search only the center. I doubt that the wielders of the god cards will be hiding in suburbs. They will hide in the center to avoid attention." Sonic replied.

"What about me? Who will I join today?" Silver asked

"Come with me." Jet said "we will search together."

"Ok."

"Oh Sonic I fotgot!" Tails suddenly said.

"What?"

"There has been a change in the game meta. A large one."

"And what does it contain?"

"A new kind of monsters and a new kind of rules."

"New monsters?"

"Yeah link monsters."

"Link what?" Knuckles said confused.

"I'll explain. The dueling field changed. Now there are no pendulum zones. The pendulums go to the far left and far right spell and trap card zones. Also there is an extra zone on the field called the link zone. We're gonna have to go and have our duel discs modified for this. Now on that link zone can either go a link monster or a monster summoned from the extra deck. If an extra deck monster is on the link zone you can't summon any more monsters from the extra deck."

"That's trouble for me." Sonic said "I'm gonna have to rebuild the entire deck to find a way to summon sky ruler."

"Furthermore you can summon a link monster to the link zone by tributing a set of monsters. The number and type of monsters are described on the link monster card. Then you summon it in the link zone. Now here's the good part. Each link monster had up to 8 arrows around the card picture pointing towards 8 directions on the field. Up ,down ,right, left, top-right, top-left, down-right and down-left. If one of these arrows point your field it transforms that monster zone that it is targeting into a link zone allowing you access to more monsters from the extra deck!"

"Cool so they wanna promote strategy in the game." Jet said.

"Then before we search for a god card, we're gonna have to have our duel discs modified and adjust our decks." Sonic decided.

They all agreed and spent the next few days buying cards, trading cards and remaking their decks. The fifth morning they grouped.

"We all ready?" Sonic asked. They all nodded yes.

"Then let the search begin

Once they were done they left the airport and headed for the center of the in the end no god card existed there. They roamed the center and visited a lot of museums. In the afternoon they visited a beer bar.

"Man the place is awesome" Knuckles said almost choking as he was eating his steak of meat."

"The exact opposite of Paris" Wave said looking at the rainy weather.

"Well still a good place." Sonic said while Amy was sitting with her head on his shoulder as always.

"It looks like this city is a part of the oncoming future. I asked if they have any legends for the city but almost no one remembers. It's like supernatural isn't a thing here." Jet said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Amy suddenly said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean Ames?" Sonic asked.

"I heard about a rumor for a graveyard in the suburb just outside of town. Several people have disappeared when they visited the tombs of their loved ones in that graveyard."

"Brrrr… why did you have to say that now Amy? you creeped me out now." Wave said scared.

"And you believe this is something supernatural?" Tails asked

"I don't know. But it is a possibility. I mean we are living proof of the existence of supernatural."

"Sounds interesting. I say we go find those missing people." Sonic suggested.

"What?! Are you nuts?" Wave screamed causing everyone to look at them.

"I know that we are proof of the supernatural. But I am 100% sure that they are just some goons kidnaping people, taking their cards and keeping them somewhere so that they won't turn them in to the police."

"To tell the truth I remember one case like this we had to deal with back home." Tails said.

"Right. So who's in?" Sonic asked them.

They looked at each other.

"All of us."

"Then let's go!"

They paid the bill and rode their runners towards the suburb where the rumor originated from. Sonic Tails and Knuckles went to the police station, informed the cops of their suspicions and asked for permission to go over there and, should they find the thieves, to arrest them. After they got permission they went to the graveyard. They were about to go in when Tails stopped them.

"Guys wait. We need a plan!"

"What plan Tails? It is simple. We go in there, we find those duelist-goons and kick their butt. Not so hard huh?" Knuckles suggested.

"No Knuckles. If they are goons who scare people to kidnap them and steal their cards, they will one person at a time. Someone has to go in first and if they show up we go in and arrest them."

"Not me!" Wave said immediately.

"Me neither." Jet said as well.

"I kinda hate graveyards" Silver admitted.

"I'm not going in there without Sonic." Amy said determined.

"I wanna kick some butt. I'm going."

"Knucks I think it is best if I go." Sonic stopped his friend.

"Why you?"

"Cause I know martial arts. When they see I'm not scared they will attack me. I can take them down. You on the other hand well…. Let's just say that you couldn't see a single saw movie with us."

"Oh yeah right. Maybe it's the best if you go." Knuckles remembered.

Sonic headed inside after his friends wished him good luck. He made his way through the tombstones looking left and right for any movement. Nothing. Absolute silence. It was as if this place was dead itself.

Suddenly he heard strong footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a zombie twice as toll as him. It started making creepy sounds. Sonic also saw at his left and at his back 2 more zombies coming from behind the tombstones as if they were hiding. They approached him in a creepy way.

"Who the hell are you three?" Sonic asked annoyed.

The biggest zombie stopped for a second as if it was shocked that Sonic was not scared and then charged on him. Sonic stepped to the side and tripped it. The zombie at his back was also approaching Sonic at the same time. The result was that the biggest zombie fell on him. The zombie to his left put his hands in a pocket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Tails' voice was heard.

Without the zombies realizing it Tails had sneaked behind him and was targeting him with a gun.

"Put your hands in the air please."

The zombie reacted immediately but raising its hands as high as it could. The rest of the team joined them as Knuckles approached the other 2 zombies while pointing a gun at them as well. Sonic who had understood it was just masked people removed the masks. Then they tied up the 3 'zombies' together.

"I believe we have our zombies huh team?" Sonic mocked the masked men.

The team laughed. Sonic searched their pockets and found a deck box with several rare cards.

"So.. it was you 3 who stole the .. could you 3 gentlemen please inform us where you've hidden the people from whom you stole the cards?".

"We did steal the cards. But we didn't harm anyone. We just scared them and told them to drop their rarest card or we would make them zombies as well. But they were never seen again."

"Cut the lies. You have their cards!" Knuckles said while 'breaking' his joints to scare them.

"NO! Please no! we swear we didn't harm anyone!"

"Sonic I think they're telling the truth." Amy said.

"Amy I understand that you're sympathetic but there are missing people here. Where are they if these goons don't know?"

Suddenly they heard footsteps and chants. They all hid behind the tombstones and looked at the origin of the chants. Several masked men were moving through the graveyard to the back side. They were all holding skulls with black lit candles on them. Some of them were also carrying some bodies.

"That's them!" the biggest masked man said.

"Who are 'them'?" Wave asked.

"The ones being carried…. are the people we scared!"

"It's them? Then what is all this?" Jet said

"Had I not been a horror movie maniac I would say it is a DEVIL RITUAL." Sonic said.

"Devil!.. Can I go outside please? I'm not feeling very well." Wave said. She hated these things.

"Ok but take my gun with you and guard those clowns. Make sure they don't get away." Tails said giving her his gun.

"Ok" she said and made the 3 masked men move to the exit.

"Now what do we do?" Tails turned to Sonic.

"We follow them."

They sneaked behind the group and followed them to an open space behind the graveyard. There one of the group carved a pentacle star on the ground and put the skulls with the candles on the edges. Then they started whispering chants again. Soon someone charged on someone else and started dragging him to the pentacle star.

"No PLEASE! I BELIEVE!"

"YOUUUU DO NOT BELIEEEEVE!" The hooded man said loudly. And then he threw him into the middle of the pentacle star. He then pointed his hand towards him and whispered some words. The pentacle star released an orange light which engulfed the man. And in a second it transformed into a large flame that burned the man from top to toe. Amy looked away and rushed into Sonic's hug who was shocked from this sight. The flame was extinguished by itself but the person was no longer there. Only his ashes. The hooded man then ordered the others.

"Bring the sacrifices. Asmodeus is hungry!"

Sonic decided to stop them. He jumped out of his hiding place.

"Then I guess he will starve to death!"

The hooded man turned around and saw Sonic.

"Well,well… special sacrifice. The duel king. Asmodeus will be so pleased."

"You're not gonna sacrifice those innocent people to your demon! I will stop you!"

"NO SONIC!" Silver screamed.

Sonic turned around. He saw Silver moving towards them. He stood infront of the hooded man.

"Are you a duelist?"

"Yes."

"Then fight me!"

"You? Hahahaha. Funny joke."

"Fight me! And I swear you will meet judgement and punishment!"

"Silver stop. Let me handle this!" Sonic tried to stop him.

"No! I wanna be helpful to you guys. You have allowed me to join you in this journey. Now let me o something for you!" Silver said activating his duel disc.

"Ok then. I guess asmodeus could do with an appetizer." The hooded man activated his duel disc as well.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start" Silver declared.

"I forgot to mention" Tails said"the starting player doesn't draw a card anymore."

"Silver is strong. He will make it." Sonic said.

"I summon goblindbergh. His effect allows me to special summon a level 4 monster from my hand like raiden hand of the lightsworn. Now I activate his effect. I send the top 2 cards of my deck to my graveyard. and 1 of them was eclipse wyvern. I banish judgement dragon from my graveyard due to her effect. Next I activate the effect of the perfomage trick clown sent to the graveyard with raiden. I lose 1000 LP(Silver LP 7000) and I summon it back. Now I overlay both of my monsters to xyz summon Minerva the exalted lightsworn. Thanks to her effect I send the top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard. I mill lumina lightsworn summoner, lyla lightsworn sorceress and another raiden. Because all 3 of them are lightsworns I draw one card for each. Now I set one card and play soul charge. Special summon my wyvern and my 3 lightsworn monsters. Then I pay 1000 LP for each ( Silver LP 3000 ). Now I tribute minerva wyvern and raiden to link summon decode talker!"

"So that's a link summon" Jet said in awe.

"I activate again wyvern's effect to banish punishment dragon!Now I activate lumina's effect. I discard lumina from my hand to summon another lumina. Now I activate the new lumina's effect to summon my raiden. Raiden activate your effect. I send to the graveyard glow up bulb and wulf lightsworn hunter and because he was sent to the graveyard he is special summoned. Now i synchro summon using raiden and lumina to synchro summon Michael the arch-lightsworn. Finally I activate glow up bulb's effect to mill the top card of my deck to summon it. And look at that another wulf. Here he comes. Now I tribute lumina and wulf to summon the link monster proxy dragon. Now I tune glow up bulb and Michael to synchro summon crystal wing synchro dragon! And before my turn is done I overlay my 2 wulfs to xyz summon my daigusto emeral. Thanks to his effect I detach my wulf to put him Minerva and lumina to the deck and extra deck and draw 1 card. I set one last card and end my turn by milling 3 cards from my deck due to michael's effect."

"One turn and a full field. This is bad. My turn. I draw. I summon tour guide from the underworld and activate her effect."

"I activate my crystal wing's effect to negate it and destroy your tour guide."

"Damn. I special summon scarm malebranche of the burning abyss from my hand because I don't control any spell/trap. Now I summon cir malebranche of the burning abyss. I overlay them to xyz summon dante traveler of the burning abyss. I activate his effect by detaching scarm."

"I play my set card. Lost wind. It negates your monster's effect and halves it's attack."

"Damn you! I shall send you to the burning abyss. I discard calcab Malebranche of the burning abyss to xyz summon using dante as an xyz material. Come forth! Beatrice lady of the eternal! I activate her effect!"

"I play my last set card. Breakthrough skill. It negates your monster's effect!"

"Damn you! In my end phase I activate scarm's effect and add farfa Malebranche of the burning abyss to my hand. I end my turn with a face down."

"My turn. I draw."

"I activate beatrice's effect!"

"I activate breakthrough skill effect in my graveyard to negate your monster effect."

"Damn you!"

"Now I play 1000 LP (Silver LP 2000) and banish your Beatrice!"

"NOOO! Still dante's effect to add scarm to my hand from my graveyard. and cir's effect special summons dante back!"

"Michael! Attack dante!"

"I activate his effect to add cir to my hand."

"Proxy dragon! Decode talker! Daigusto emeral! Attack!"

"AAAAH! (Satanist LP 1500)

"Damn. I didn't end it." Silver thought "I play the spell that grass looks greener. Your deck has 33 cards and mine has 45. So I mill 12 cards to the graveyard. and 3 more for Michael. I end my turn."

"My turn.. ha..ha..ha..hahahaha…ahahahahaahhahahaha!"

"What's the big deal?!" Silver said.

"I activate dark core to discard my scarm and banish your proxy dragon!"

"Nooo!"

"I also play… raigeki! All your monsters are dead!"

"Sonic isn't that card banned?" Amy asked but Tails answered.

"Not anymore."

"Oh no. Silver!"

"I activate Michael's effect. I return 2 lightswornd to my grave so I will have 8 left. And I gain 600 LP. (Silver LP 2600)"

"I summon farfa and scarm due to his effect. Now I overlay them for dante! I mill 3 cards and he gains 1500atk! Attack him!"

"AAAAH(Silver LP 100)

"It's over kid. Not even your god can save you! Hahahahaha!"

"Maybe he won't… but I will!"

"Dream on!"

"End your turn already!"

"I have to worn you. The card sent to my graveyard is electromagnetic turtle. Even if you find a way to summon judgement dragon I will survive and end you next turn!"

"My turn. I draw…."

"Silver… everything ok?"

"Sonic… my deck never fails me." He said smiling.

"How?"

"I remove one light monster my eclipse wyvern and one dark monster, my twilightsworn lumina shaman to summon black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning!"

"NOOO!"

"Now I add judgement dragon and punishement dragon into my hand because wyvern was banished. I summon judgement dragon for having 4 different named lightsworns in my graveyard. now I special summon fairy tale snow from my graveyard by banishing the 4 lightsworns and 3 spell cards. Now that 4 lightsworns are banished I summon punishment dragon!"

"So what. You don't have enough life points to activate punishment dragon's effect."

"Not yet. But once I play mystic wok I will have enough. I tribute snow to gain her attack points as LP!"

"NOOOO!"

(Silver LP 1950)

"Punishment dragon! Activate your effect! For 1000 LP(Silver LP950) all cards in our graveyards and banished return to the deck! Except for lightsworn monsters!

"No way!"

"Black luster soldier! Banish dante!"

"NOOO!"

"JUDGEMENT DRAGON AND PUNISHMENT DRAGON! ATTACK WITH HEAVEN'S RIGHTEOUS BLAST!"

"NOOO!( Satanist LP 0)

"He did it!" Tails screamed.

They all ran to Silver and congratulated him.

"I don't care if you won.." they looked at the satanist "I will send you all to asmodeus!" he screamed while being engulfed in flames. Al his supporters retreated. Sonic and his friends saw him growing in size. He became red and horns grew on his head. His eyes were red full of evil. He was no longer a human. It was the devil!"

"I sacrificed my body! Now asmodeus will rise and turn this world into the burning abyss! Where you will all suffer for all of eternity!"

"No you won't!" Sonic screamed while raising his right hand. His sign started shining. His friends' sings also started shining. A blue laser beam was shot from all of their shines and went directily for Sonic's arm.

"If you can summon your god" he said while his sign started shining more " I will summon mine!"

A giant light was emitted by Sonic's mark. Once this light disappeared they all witnessed the lunar dragon standing above Sonic.

"With the power of this dragon god! I condemn you back to the burning abyss!"

The lunar dragon's body started emitting another blue light. The devil charged at him but he was repelled by the light. He tried to throw fireballs at Sonic but the lunar dragon used his tail to send them back.

"Darkness! Go back to hell!" Sonic screamed while at the same moment the lunar dragon unleashed a giant blue beam which pushed the devil inside the pentacle star. The same flames that engulfed the dead supporter engulfed asmodeus. Once they were gone they saw a portal closing. The lunar dragon disappeared and their marks stopped shining.

"Sonic" Amy said hesitantly "is it over?"

"Couldn't be more over baby." He said smiling.

They headed outside where Wave was waiting for them. The police arrived soon afterwards and they arrested the 3 'zombies' while the victims awoke and got their cards back. According to their saying they were ambushed by the 'zombies' but while running away they were knocked out somehow. Sonic and his friends escorted them to the hospital where they received gratitude from the chief of the police for their service and their bravery. Afterwards Sonic and his friends returned to the airport. Inside their private jet they decided to travel to the other big cities with their runners so they would see Germany's land. After drinking some wine to relax from the adventure they had they all slept immediately.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 5; the end of a rivalry.

Sonic was dueling. But all around him was black. Above him was the sky ruler dragon. And against them was a shadowy figure and an exact copy of the sky ruler dragon. The dragons collided. the collision created a blast. The blast stroke Sonic.

"NOO!" he screamed.

He looked around him. He was in his bed with Amy next to him. She was awake and staring at him in shock.

"Are you ok?" she asked him while still shocked.

"I had a crazy dream. I was against my own card."

"Does that mean you are afraid it will be stolen? But you proved you can beat it."

"No. I controlled sky ruler. But there was another sky ruler against us. And it seemed like.. it was made of pure darkness."

"You creeped me out now. Thank you. Let's get up and wake the others. We have to set out for Munich."

Then Sonic remembered hearing the name of that city in his dream.

"No Amy."

"No what? It is already too late. We must begin our journey. Munich is south. And we're gonna go there with our runners."

"I don't think we should go there. I think something's gonna happen there."

"Then this is exactly why we should go there. Maybe you were shown that dream by the lunar dragon to show you the location of a new god card."

"I'm sure it's not about that."

"Come on. Don't chicken out now."

She begged him with her eyes. Sonic reluctantly accepted.

They woke up the team and rode their runners through the autobahn with Μunich as their destination. After 3 hours of riding they stopped in a fast food restaurant to eat. There Sonic narrated his friends his dream.

"Maybe it is your fear for the upcoming storm." Tails said.

"But how do you explain the darkness dragon?" Sonic asked him.

"I heard that when someone sees a dark version of themselves in a dream it means they are pessimistic about the future or have problem in self-belief." Wave said in a professor's style.

"But it wasn't a darkness version of me. It was a darkness version of my dragon."

"It's still the same" Knuckles reminded him " a duelist and his ace are one. This is your teaching Sonic."

"Hmmm.. I guess you're right Knucks." Sonic said while thinking it through.

After a big meal they rode their runners again and 2 hours later they arrived in munich. It was already late in the afternoon. They didn't have time to search the city. So instead they found a hotel and checked in. Sonic and Amy got one room, Tails and Knuckles and Silver got another and finally (it was Sonic's idea) Jet and Wave got one. They all went to their rooms and then decided to have a taste of the city's nightlife. while getting ready Wave was posing for Jet so he could tell her his opinion on her appearance. In the end she chose a pink challenging shirt that revealed her belly and a white short skirt. When she showed herself in front of Jet he lost a heartbeat.

"You are a goddess" he said before he could hold himself. Wave blushed and felt her heart trying to break out of her chest.

"Th-thank you. You look very handsome too" she said while standing in front of him. They were so close they could feel each other's breath. And they felt they were attracted by magnets. They got closer and closer.

At that very moment a knock was heard at the door.

"Jet, Wave! We are all waiting for you." Tails said sounding impatient.

Jet and Wave opened the door and met with their friends at the corridor. Sonic and Amy realized Tails had destroyed their moment.

They roamed the city center on foot. In the end they entered a nightclub for dance they came across. They stayed in there for 5 hours and left at 4AM. They all had a great time. Sonic and Amy enjoyed once again their love by dancing together and punching someone who tried to seduce Amy, in the eyes at the same time, Tails rejecting every single girl who tried to seduce him since he already had Cosmo for his girlfriend, Knuckles and Silver trying to get other girls to dance with them and had several achievements. Finally Jet and Wave actually managed to overcome their hesitations and danced together. Afterwards they left the club and visited the TV tower. They enjoyed the view of the city. Sonic and Amy managed to get the others away from Jet and Wave so they can have some alone time. When Jet realized this, he didn't waste a second.

"Um… Wave?"

"Yes?"

"I wanna tell you something."

"Me too" she answered.

"Can I please say it first? I know it is ladies first but this has been eating me from the inside since London."

"Me too. Let's say it together."

"Ok. On three. One. Two. Three."

"I like you." They said at the same time. And then they blushed at the same time as well.

"Since when?" she asked.

"Since London. I know it is only a little time but it is just too strong to even control, let alone wait for some more time before telling you."

Wave's heart was beating faster than the light. At that moment the fireworks of a nearby feast were lit and the sky was filled with all kinds of colors. Under their light Jet and Wave leaned towards each other and eventually kissed calmly at first and then passionately. Sonic and Amy noticed it.

"Well baby looks like we did it." He told her while feeling happy about his friends.

After sometime they used the elevator to get back to the ground.

"So guys" Sonic asked them " do you want to roam some more or should we return to the hotel and search for a god card the next day?"

"Nah I'm beat." Tails said.

"I can barely see." Knuckles replied.

"I think I'm gonna fall asleep while standing" Silver said with one of his eyes closing from exhaust.

"We don't have any problem" Jet and Wave said.

"Then let's go back. We all need some rest." Sonic said.

But after 10 minutes of walk…

"STOP RIGHT THERE SONIC!" A voice screamed angry. A female voice.

Sonic and the crew turned around and saw a young woman coming out of an expensive car and walking with big steps towards them. She had long hair. When she got closer Sonic noticed her hair was green. He immediately knew who it was. There was only one woman with green hair who would recognize him so easily.

"YOU!" He said angry.

The woman reached them and stood in front of him so everyone could see her. Long green hair, black stitching and big pink lips.

"Zeena!" Sonic said angry.

"We meet again." She answered back.

"What do you want?!" he asked her angry. Her presence just made him mad. She was still obsessed with winning he could feel it. And they fact that she was once his friend filed him with rage.

"To settle the score with you once and for all!"

"I don't have to face you! You're not a duelist. Overcome your obsession with winning and maybe I'll think about considering to duel you!"

"I overcame my obsession. I graduated from a duelist's academy. Now I'm here to settle the score you started in the spirit world!"

Sonic's eyes widened.

"How do you know about the spirit world?!"

"I was there. The night when you killed my brother!"

Sonic's friends couldn't believe in their ears.

"Sonic is that true?!" Tails asked in an outrage.

"It is." Sonic said "but he died in a deadly game he set up himself."

"You chose to kill him rather than just ran away with your wife! You are a murderer! A monster!"

Sonic knew she was partially right. And the worst part was that he didn't regret it one bit. He would kill anyone who threatened anyone he loved.

"So what?" he asked her " who is gonna believe that I have any connection to your brother? And how did you and him get in the spirit world in the first place?!"

"Duel me and you will find out!" she said in a challenging tone.

"Sonic no" Amy tried to make him back out " you need to rest."

"No Amy. We can't let her just walk into our kingdom. We have a responsibility as king and queen. I accept your challenge!" he said while looking at Zeena angry.

"Very well. We will duel at the local duel dome. Don't be late. You have 1 hour." She said and left.

Sonic turned to his friends and saw Tails' angry face in front of him.

"Was that woman speaking the truth Sonic?!"

"Yes." He said looking down.

"I can't believe it. My best friend… the duel king whom I admire… is a monster!"

"Tails let me explain".

"No Sonic! You brought this on yourself! I am outta here!"

"Tails wait!" Amy screamed trying to prevent Tails from leaving. But he had already left.

Sonic felt terrible. And he still couldn't feel any guilt about killing zazz. He wouldn't hesitate to anything if it meant the safety of his loved ones.

"Let's get back to the hotel." He said with a weak voice "I have to get my deck and duel disc".

They returned to the hotel. Sonic wore his duel disc and then headed for Tails' room. He knocked the door. Tails opened it and once he saw it was Sonic he slammed it shut.

"Tails buddy please listen. I know that what I did makes me a monster. But I would do it again. I would do it as many times as I need to. If it means protecting everyone I love. I love Amy and that's why I chose to save her by killing him rather than just running away with her. I would kill if it meant anyone's safety. Amy's, Knuckles', Jet's, Wave's…. Yours as well. You are all irreplaceable to me. If corrupting my soul by staining my hands with blood means your safety then so be it. Please understand me buddy."

But Tails didn't respond at all.

Sonic went outside where the rest of his friends waited.

"What do you guys think of me?" he asked them before they could say anything.

"I don't know everything Sonic" Knuckles said " but I know you would never harm anyone intentionally."

"You are an example of a soul Sonic" Amy said " there's no one out there who can ever be like you."

"You are a true friend" Jet said.

"I am proof. I was all alone before I met you and you accepted me in your team immediately. I owe you a lot Sonic" Wave said.

"Tails just needs to accept this Sonic" Amy tried to make him feel better.

Sonic looked up to Tails' room one last time.

"Ok then. Let's go. I have a score to settle."

They all walked to the duel dome. They entered. Zeena was there. All alone waiting for her arch-rival.

"So.. you came."

"I did come."

"Where is your two-tailed friend? Shocked by the fact that his best friend is a monster?"

Sonic tried to not show any signs of sadness.

"I will not be affected by your words. Let's get this over with!"

"DUEL!"

"I'll start it." Zeena said" I set 3 cards and end my turn."

"Only that? My turn. I draw. I activate allure of darkness. I draw 2 cards and banish 1 dark monster like my blackwing breeze the zephyr. Now I activate blackwing gofu the vague shadow's effect in my hand. I special summon it since I control no cards and also 2 vague shadow tokens. Then I tribute 2 of them to link summon proxy dragon. And then I activate black whirlwind and normal summon blackwing shura the blue flame. Then I add oroshi the squal due to my whirlwind's effect in my hand. Now I special summon blackwings Kris the crack of dawn, gale the whirlwind and oroshi the squal. Now I activate blakcwing feathers. Since I control 4 different blackwings I draw 4 cards. Now I link summon by tributing shura and proxy dragon. Arise! Borreload dragon!"

"Impressive. The newest link monster. But I won't be enough."

"We'l see about that."

"We will. I assure you."

"Now since borreload points to 2 of my monster zones they become link zones. I tune together oroshi and Kris to synchro summon blackwing gram the shining star! gram's effect allows one blackwing in my hand to spring to the field. Come on out! blackwing kalut the moon shadow! Now I tune together gale and kalut to synchro summon blakwing evolution booster! Thanks to its effect I draw a card. And what a card! Against the wind activate! I lose gale's attack points from my life points. (Sonic LP 6700) and add it to my hand. Now I special summon gale once more. And tune it with my gram the shining start to synchro summon the one- the only- the Black-winged dragon!"

"It's coming" Knuckles said.

"Now let's do it! Black synchro!"

"Bring it! Hehehe." Zeena said inside her.

Sonic's mark started shining.

"I tune evolution booster with black-winged! Soar! Black feather sky ruler dragon!"

Sky ruler soared above Sonic.

"You're too late Zeena. I already summoned two incredibly powerful monsters. You don't stand a chance."

"Hehehe. You fell right into my trap!"

"Huh?

"I activate 2 traps in chain to your summoning! Synchro mirror and tuner capture. Tuner capture enables me to take your evolution booster and summon it to my field."

"And what do you plan on doing with it?"

"My synchro mirror's effect allows me to look in your graveyard for a synchro monster that was used as a material for a synchro summon. Then I check my extra deck. If I have a monster with the same type attribute level and stats I can special summon it ignoring its condition to my main monster zone. The only one synchro in your graveyard is your black-winged!"

"There is no synchro monster with same stats, level, type and attribute as my dragon!"

"Oh there is. And I am the only one holding it!"

"WHA-?!"

"Come forth! Black-feathered darkrage dragon!"

A dragon exactly same in shape to black-winged appeared.

"Impossible! My dragon is one of a kind!"

"He is one of a kind too!"

"So what? He fails in comparison to my sky ruler. Take him out!"

Sky ruler unleashed a blast which headed for the darkrage dragon.

"Activate trap. Negate attack!"

"Damn. I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn then. I draw. I tune together the darkrage dragon and the evolution booster!"

"WHAAAAT?!"

"You thought you were the only one gifted with the power of evolving your dragon?!"

"How do you..?!"

"I initiate.. a darkness synchro!"

The evolution booster created black rings. The darkrage dragon went through them. It was then engulfed in a black sphere. The sphere started emitting great amounts of energy. Dark energy. Sonic could feel it.

"Evolve and crash my opponent! Come forth! BLACK FEATHER TYRANT DRAGON!"

The black sphere exploded and from the inside came her new dragon. Sonic looked at it shocked. It was the dragon he saw in his dream. So his dream showed him his clash with Zeena.

"Impossible! What is this?!"

"Where there is yin there is also the yan Sonic!"

"But how?! I was gifted by the lunar dragon! He gave me this power."

"When zazz was killed in the spirit world my darkness grew inside of me. I was filled with so much hatred that this lunar dragon appeared and gifted me with this dragon."

"So you received the powers of darkness this dragon carries." Sonic concluded.

"Exactly! And now I will use them to pulverize you and prove how meaningless! You truly are against me!"

"Dude. Dark." Silver tried to make a joke. But no one laughed.

"My dragon gains 300 attack pints for every removed from play blackwing."

"But there is no removed from play blackwing."

"Not yet. First. I activate the spell card that grass looks greener. I sent cards from the top of my deck to my graveyard until we have equal cards in our decks. I have 53 and you have 29. So I send 24 cards to my graveyard! and what luck. 20 of them are blackwings."

"So what? They are in the graveyard. not banished."

"I will get to that now! go cage of oblivion!"

"What?! This card banishes every monster with a type you declare!"

"Of course and I choose winged beast!"

"You will get rid of all your cards just to further your dragon's strength?!"

"Yes!"

"How can you be so disrespectful towards your card?!"

"You're the one who uses them the wrong way. your dragon can be an unbeatable boss and instead you summon more blackwings to support it rather than strengthen it up!"

"It is called teamwork!"

"Then allow me to crahs this teamwork! My dragon gains power for the total 27 banished blackwings! So he has a grand total of 11600!

"No way!"

"Kill his dragon and defeat Sonic!"

"No I play the trap synchro deflector! It destroys a monster that attacks a synchro!"

"Hmmm you managed to get rid of my dragon. But I still have this. The continuous magic card resurrection of the tyrant! It special summons a monster at the end of the turn it was destroyed and deals you damage equal to half his original attack points! My tyrant dragon has originally 3500! So this is 1750 damage for you!"

"AAH!" (Sonic LP 4950)

"Make your move!"

"My turn. I draw. I put my dragon in defense mode and set a card. Make your move!"

"My turn. But my spell card forbids me from drawing my top card if it is a monster. Gladly it's not. Also I sent the top 3 cards of my deck to my graveyard. and among them guess what! Another blackwing. It is banished and my dragon gains 300 attack so he hass 11900! Also you forgot something! Your link monster can't be switched to defense mode!"

"Oh no!" Sonic's friends said.

"Goodbye!"

The tyrant dragon attacked borreload dragon and destroyed it.

"I have the trap card defense draw! it negates the damage and lets me draw one card."

"So what. I activate my dragon's effect. When he destroys a monster in battle it can destroy a monster on my field and deal you damage equal to half its attack points. I choose my dragon!"

"NO! AAAAH!" (Sonic LP 3200)

"And don't forget! Thanks to my spell my dragon returns and you take the same damage!"

"AAH(Sonic LP 1450)

"It's over Sonic. The next turn I will either destroy your dragon or summon the grinder golem to your field and finish you off! Surrender now! you are no match for me! It was obvious that you would lose if you act like this."

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean that your dragon as the king of blackwings utilizes his underlings the wrong way! Servants don't need brotherhood with the king! They need a leader. Someone who can step on them so they can all achieve their goal! Teamwork is for fools!"

"YOU…"

"Yes?"

"YOU…"

"Me what?"

"YOU COULDN'T BE MORE WRONG!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"A TRUE KING RESPECTS HIS SUBJECTS!"

"I don't know why I expected you to understand. You are clearly too naïve to be a king. I will rid you from your title right now! I set a card and end my turn."

Sonic wasn't talking. He was trembling from rage. His skin turned darker. Only Amy noticed it.

" _ **You shall pay!"**_ he said calmly but everyone could fill his rage. But the next moment he turned back to normal.

"My turn. I draw." he didn't look at the card immediately.

"Unless it is this card.. I lose. Please my deck."

He looked at it.

"HELL YEAH! I ACTIVATE COSMIC CYCLONE!"

"OH no!

"Oh yes! i paly 1000 LP (Sonic LP 450) to banish your cage of oblivion! Now all the banished blackwings return to our graveyards! Now your dragon loses all of his strength and my dragon gains strength! Sky ruler attack and end this!"

"No you won't! I activate the trap mutiny! For 2000 of my LP (Zeena LP 6000) my dragon gains 300 attack for every winged beast in your graveyard. so now they are equal once again with 5600 atk each!"

"We'll see about that!"

The dragons collided and an explosion occurred.

"You fool! Now you will lose due to my continuous spell!"

"I don't think so! Take another look at your field and your life points!"

When the smoke cleared the black feather sky ruler dragon was still standing. All the blackwings in Sonic's graveyard were around it. The tyrant dragon was gone. And Zeena's life points were…

"0! BUT HOW?! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THIS! Our dragons were equal! Why did it survive?! And why did I lose?!"

"Let me tell you! My dragon gains 300 attack points for every blackwing in the graveyard Zeena! Do the math!"

"But don't you see it doesn't add up? Our dragons both gained the same attack boost. I should have won!"

"Open your eyes Zeena don't you see who sided with my dragon?"

Zeena looked at the sky ruler and saw it; tons of blackwings around it. More than the ones in Sonic's graveyard. she counted them.

"These are.. the blackwings in MY graveyard! why?! why did they side with your dragon?!"

"The black feather sky ruler dragon gains attack from the fallen blackwings in BOTH graveyards!"

"NOOO!"

"You destroyed your cards and they paid you back! This is justice Zeena! You lose!"

"No.. it can't be."

"Zeena!"

Sonic raised his head and saw a man and a woman dressed in very expensive clothes approaching her.

"Mum… dad.. I'm sorry. I lost."

"You didn't just lose! You failed!" Her mother screamed in her face. Sonic felt sorry for Zeena.

"Get up! We'll go to all the duel teachers in the world! I don't care how long you'll have to train and study but you will beat him one day!"

"Hey dude!" Sonic said in a mocking tone.

"What do you want hedgehog?"

"if you want the title then fight me yourself!"

"I don't wanna beat you hedgehog! I want this failure I call my daughter to beat you! But ever since you were children she always lost to you!"

"You mean to tell me that ever since I and Zeena were in elementary you made her duel me so she would become the champion one day?!

"Yes!"

"Why you! This is too much to ask from your won child. No wait. You didn't even ask it! You demanded it!"

"Exactly. This is the only way to control the world!"

"Control the world?"

"Yes. I control most of the oil sources on the planet. So technically I control the roads. And my wife is a fashion designer controlling the world on her own part. If Zeena beats you she will become the duel queen and she will control the youngster's world! That way we will secure world domination!"

"The plan was foiled thought because this bitch lost!" Zeena's mother screamed.

"Get up Zeena! You will pay for this loss tenfold!" Her father grabbed her arm.

Zeena was shocked not so much by the demands of her parents rather than the fact that in front of them stood the murderer of their son and they only cared for world domination!

"I can't believe you! What parents are you?! Sonic killed zazz! And you only care about his title?!"

"We mourned for zazz long enough. The least we can do is honor his memory by securing world domination!"

"Police will be very interested in this!" a voice was heard.

Everyoen turned around and saw Tails with a tape recorder on his right hand.

"Tails!" Sonic said happy.

"I would never abandon you blue leader. But I couldn't believe Zeena's sayings. So I looked into the case. And what I have found is very interesting.

"What could you have possibly found bronze medal?" Zeena's father mocked him.

"I decided to search through Zeena's file to see everything about her and her deceased brother. But there was no birth certificate for zazz!"

"What?!" Zeena screamed surprised.

"It means that zazz was never part of Zeena's family." Sonic said "what else?"

"I also decided to hack through mr the Zeti's computer to find anything else and I found a paycheck with a huge amount addressed to zazz. So in the end I discovered through a letter that zazz was a homeless guy you found on the street and payed him to beat Sonic. then you had it planned for him to lose to Zeena in a public duel to complete your plan!"

"I see you've discovered everything. But who will they believe? Me or you?"

"Maybe the birth certificate of zazz's real family I found.

"What?!"

"You had it hidden very well. You paid the keeper of the certificates to burn it. But I found a copy hidden inside a secret file that you didn't know about. Now if you try to accuse Sonic we will publish those clues and believe me, scheming against society comes with a very long imprisonment. Not to mention the distrust your customers will come to bear for you and never buy from you again. In other words you accuse Sonic and you lose everything!"

"Why you little! Fine. You win this one hedgehog but Zeena will be back stronger! Come Zeena!" they turned to leave but Zeena didn't follow.

"I said come!"

"NO!"

"What was that? I order you to come now!"

"NO! I won't follow you! All my life you tortured me to be the duel champion! I lost so many years from my life thanks to you! And above that you lied to me! You said that zazz was my long lost brother when you brought him in! and now you want me to continue 'working' for you?! Hell no!"

"And what will you do? If you abandon us I will makesure you leave in total poverty! No one of our relatives will help you! You will die like a dog on the streets! You have no one to help you but us!"

"WRONG!" Sonic said.

"What?!"

"She has me!"

"Excuse me?"

"Zeena was once my best friend. We can't change the past. But now that I see what her true dueling nature is I want to help her stand up again and become the great duelist she is meant to be!"

He approached Zeena and offered to help her get up.

"What do you say?" He said with a warm smile.

She looked at him shocked. She had never received that kind of treatment from her parents. And Sonic was practically a stranger to her. And yet he wanted to help her. She smiled back and grabbed his hand. After she got up she turned to her parents.

"We're done!" she declared.

"I will destroy you! I swear it!" her father said and left.

Zeena turned to Sonic again.

"Sonic.. thank you. I have no words to thank you enough."

"Don't say anything Zeena. Now take this." He said giving her a check.

"No. I can't accept money. It's not right."

"Take them. You'll need a helping hand to start a new life."

She took the check with trembling hands.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. And if you need more just give me a call and I will arrange it." He said giving her his phone number.

They all left the dome. Zeena escorted them to the hotel. Tomorrow Sonic's plan was to search the city in the morning and then leave for Cologne to search there afterwards.

"Um.. Sonic?" Zeena said.

"What is it?"

"I want to ask you a favor."

"Anything."

"In Cologne is the duel academy I graduated from. There is a girl who was my roommate. She is there 5 years now and cannot ever graduate. I was hoping you could help her by teaching her some things."

"Sure. We'll do it!" Sonic said "No problem with that guys?"

"Nope. Not at all" they all said.

"So.. I guess.. this is goodbye then." Zeena said.

"For now." Sonic smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back and then left. They all went to their rooms. There they all fell asleep once they closed their eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 6; rise of the underdog

Sonic and his friends woke up the day after Sonic and Zeena finally reconciled and put the past behind them very early. After having a big breakfast and paying the bill for the rooms they split and searched the city for the god cards. The search lasted from 9AM to 4PM. And they found nothing once again. They met at the autobahn and headed for Cologne. On the way a storm 'ambushed' them. So they stopped at the first exit and waited in a carport for the rain to stop. Everyone was discussing except Tails. Sonic noticed it. He approached him.

"Hey buddy. What's on your mind?"

"Well… you'll consider me stupid but… when I heard about that girl yesterday from Zeena… it was like she described me before we acquire our powers."

"To tell you the truth it almost felt like it was your case all over again?"

"How come she has been there for 5 years and yet can't win?"

"I don't think she can't win at all. Maybe she just gets nervous and screws up the plays. But I'm sure we can show her how to be a good duelist".

"You mean you will show her. You are the best. You should teach her."

"Well yeah but we could all give her some advice Tails. That will help her for sure. We all have different experiences in our dueling life. Which provides us with different knowledge about the game."

"Right. Hey look the storm's over."

"Good. Ok guys. On your runners. Off we go." he said riding it and accelerating. The others followed shortly after.

After a long and boring ride, mostly because due to constructions in a part of the autobahn the cars were all moved to 2 lanes which made them go very slow. Sonic and the others were stuck in the traffic for about 2 hours before finally being able to accelerate again.

At about 9PM they reached Cologne. They were all impressed by the view of the Cathedral temple even though they were too far away to see it in detail. They searched online for hotel rooms and they eventually found. They went to the hotel and after checking in decided to rest for tonight since tomorrow they had work to do.

The very next morning after breakfast the team split. Sonic Tails and Knuckles headed for the duel academy while Amy and the others would search the city. To make sure if something was there they would find it, Sonic lent Slifer to Amy so she could track down a possibly present in the town god card. Sonic and his 2 friends rode for about an hour and reached the academy. At the entrance they were denied entrance until Sonic revealed himself and said he was here to see the academy he had heard so many good things about. After they entered they headed for the buildings where every last one of the students tried to attract Sonic's attention. After a long way through the corridors with a lot of autographs, selfies and several girls screaming they reached the secretariat. After a brief discussion with the secretary, explaining the real reason of their arrival, they learned the room of Zeena's ex-roommate. Her name was Blaze the cat. They reached at the building of where the students lived. Blaze's room was apartment 25. They reached outside the room. Sonic knocked the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sonic the hedgehog. I'm Zeena's friend."

Blaze opened the door. Sonic had seen pictures of Zeena and Blaze while Zeena was still a student to this academy. Blaze looked very alive and pretty. The girl standing in front of him was exactly the opposite. Her face was so sad you would say she had never ever smiled. Her eyes were like a dead man's eyes. And her voice showed she was hopeless.

"And what are you doing here?"

"Zeena explained me your case. So I came to help you."

"Yeah. As if anyone can help me. Not even Zeena could. Ever since she left I only lose. I'm just a hopeless duelist who will never win another duel in their entire life."

"Of course you won't with this attitude. I'm here to help. You can either accept my help or not. If not I'll just leave. What's your choice?"

Blaze thought about it for a second. Then she went inside again.

"Come on in." she said from inside the room.

The trio followed Blaze. Her room was a mess. On the contrary her desk was full of cards. A deck was next to a huge pile of cards.

"Your deck?" Sonic asked.

"Yes."

"Mind if I have a look at it?"

"Go ahead. And tell me how useless you find it."

Sonic Tails and Knuckles looked through her deck. Zoodiacs. Her deck was Zoodiacs. One of the most broken archetypes in the game.

"But.. this deck is broken. It's one of the best there is!" Sonic said surprised.

"Maybe at the hands of someone like you. But in my hands it is just useless."

"I can teach you to master it. You will be a pro in no time with this I assure you."

"Hmph."

And with this attitude Blaze's training began. Sonic called Amy and explained the situation. She said that they would stay as long as needed to help Blaze out. Sonic visited Blaze every day during her free time while the rest of the day after they finished searching the city concluding no god card was there, they visited every last landmark of the city. But 3 days went by and despite Sonic's efforts to show Blaze how to use her deck, she still made the same mistakes she made on day one. But worst of all the more Sonic tried to give her advice the more she got pissed. After a practice duel where Blaze lost once again Sonic had started to lose his patience.

"Blaze pull yourself together I have shown you this combo 20 times. First you summon hammerkong then chakanine and finally tigermortar! How hard is it for you to understand it after 20 repeats of it?!"

"Does it really matter if I learn it? I can't do it!"

"But you don't even try! You refuse to listen! How are you gonna duel once I leave?!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I see great potential in you and you refuse to believe in yourself!"

"YOU THINK IT'S EASY BELIEVING IN MYSELF AFTER LOSING SO MANY TIMES TO EVERYONE?!"

"I never said it's easy. Please I understand how you feel. Just calm down."

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU'VE NEVER LOST IN YOUR LIFE!YOU TRY TO TEACH ME BUT YOU OVERLOOK ONE THING. YOU ARE A CHAMPION! I AM A LOSER! I CANNOT WIN! SO SPARE ME THE TEACHING! I'M DONE!" She screamed and rushed back to her apartment.

"Blaze…" he tried to say but she was already gone.

Sonic disappointed by himself for being unable to understand Blaze returned to the hotel. His friends were all there. When they saw him sad they realized something went wrong.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"Blaze had an outrage. She said she doesn't want me to teach her anymore. And well.. she is partially right. I don't understand what losing the way she loses feels like. I have never lost before."

"Well maybe if I tell you how I felt and you tell her maybe she'll calm down." Tails suggested. Sonic looked at him and his face was enlightened.

"That's it! Tails you're a genius!"

"What are you talking about?"

"All these years you have been and technically still are an underdog to me. You know how it feels. I can't approach Blaze. But you can!"

"He is right Tails. If someone knows what losing feels like it's you." Amy agreed.

"But… I'm not sure Sonic. I'm not the card master you are. I won't be able to teach her to use her deck to the maximum."

"Tails this was my part. Blaze understood these lessons I'm sure. She just needs to believe in herself so she can use her deck effectively."

Everyone looked at Tails. The choice was now his.

"Ok. I'll go. Actually I'll go right now.

He left the hotel immediately and headed for the academy. he reached Blaze's apartment and knocked the door.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT YOU TO.. oh hi Tails."

"Hi Blaze. Mind if I come in for a second?"

"Sure come."

They went inside. What Tails noticed was that the card pile was gone. That meant that Blaze did work on her deck.

"I see you have been working on your deck."

"Yes."

"So um.. how do you feel? You know… I heard that in 2 days is the graduation duel of the best student in the academy. Maybe you could take the chance and show your skills there."

"What skills? I have 0 skill."

"I don't believe that."

"If Sonic sent you then please leave I don't want to discuss this."

"He did talk to me. But I think I understand how you feel."

"No you don't. No one does. You and your friends are champions. How can you understand how I feel?"

"Because this was the exact same way I once felt about myself."

Blaze was looking outside the window all that time. When she heard his last words she slowly turned to him.

"You? You know how it is to be a loser? How? You are the third best in the world."

"Before I and my friends become champions we were just average duelists just like everyone. But I never beat Sonic. In the end I hated him and myself for it."

"You hated Sonic? But he is your best friend."

"I know. But I wanted to win so badly that my rage took over. In the end though our friendship conquered my rage. But this is a story for another time. The point Blaze, is that I know how it feels to lose, to never be able to go onward beyond an obstacle."

"But then… why didn't you quit? No one would continue to fight someone if they kept losing against him their entire life."

"I continue dueling for 2 reasons. First of all I love dueling. And second. I love the feeling of fighting Sonic. I may not win but he gives me the incredible feeling of a strong duelist. So as long as I can stand and hold my cards, I will continue to duel and get stronger to fight him."

Blaze looked at him unable to believe how he was so calm even though he had never beaten Sonic. In the end tears started falling from her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tails asked her worried.

"I… I'm…. so jealous of you and Sonic."

"Huh?"

The next 2 hours went by as Tails helped Blaze calm down and she told him her story. Before she came to this academy she was an average duelist with both victories and defeats. Ever since she came to this academy though she was immediately mocked by everyone after she was roasted by the school's best student after her defeat in her hands. The only one who stood by her side was Zeena. But unlike Blaze, she managed to graduate. And after all these years she had acquired a stress problem which always conquered her during her duels. Tails was explaining the way his rivalry with Sonic developed from their childhood until today when someone knocked the door. Blaze opened it.

"How are you doing bottom girl?" A mocking voice was heard.

Tails looked at the door and there was a girl looking at Blaze in a totally disrespecting way. Then she noticed Tails.

"Oh you managed to get a boyfriend? I'm surprised that someone looked so low to find a girl."

"Let me guess" Tails said "you are the academy's top student?"

"Yes. My name is Shade the Echidna. And you are?"

"Miles Tails Prowers"

"Oh the bronze medal. I see so you're not her boyfriend. I suppose you and your 2 friends are trying to advice her? Too bad she won't hold the advice. After all she is so stupid."

"Tell me what you want or leave Shade!" Blaze said.

"Nothing much. Or actually… I want a match. You will be my opponent in the graduation match!"

"What?!"

"But you're supposed to pick someone at your level. This is how this thing works." Tails said shocked from Shade's audacity.

"I know. But no one in the school is close to my level. So I'll graduate while giving the crowd a funny representation of bottom girl's weakness. So long loser!" she said leaving. Blaze slammed the door in rage.

"That's the main difference between Sonic and you, and Shade and me. You 2 are best friends. We are arch-enemies. I cannot beat her."

"Haven't you ever reported this to the principal?"

"No. she said if I did she would turn my life into a living hell."

"It already IS a living hell. We're going to report it now!"

"No please."

"Blaze you need to stand up for yourself!"

In the end they went to the principal's office. But unfortunately Blaze's long record of defeats plus Shade's status as the best in the academy brought trouble. In the end a deal was made. Blaze would duel Shade in the upcoming graduation match. The winner would graduate immediately and the loser would be humiliated for good. Blaze and Tails returned to Blaze's room.

"Great. In 2 days I won't be able to leave my room."

"You will leave your room. For good. I'll make sure myself that you beat her. What deck does she use?"

"Abc union machines."

"Hmmm. I think I know how you can beat her. Hand me your deck."

Tails spent all day helping Blaze prepare her deck while also narrating her cases where he was taught important lessons about dueling. Blaze listened to every last of his words with absolute focus. Eventually she stopped making the same mistakes. Tails brought the last day his laptop along and set up the hardest AI he could set in his dueling simulator. Blaze defeated it in no time. Of course this had a very big effect in her attitude. For the first time in years she felt capable of defeating anyone who stood in her way.

"I'm sure you kicked Shade's but at tomorrow's duel" Tails said once their last day of training was over.

"I'm sure of it too now" she said smiling finally.

"I gotta go now. Me and the gang are going to have one last tour in the center. Tomorrow we're leaving for Frankfurt."

"Oh. Ok. Have fun then."

"Actually… do you wanna join us tonight?"

"Sure!" she said happy.

"Ok then we'll meet you outside the hotel" Tails said while giving her directions on how to reach outside the hotel.

The same night after Tails narrated how much Blaze had changed, she met the team outside the hotel. Sonic was surprised but also happy with her change. Everyone in the gang seemed to like her. The roamed around the center and eventually visited a bar for a drink. Everything went smoothly until the end. Blaze went outside to answer a call from her parents who had learnt she would participate in the graduation match and wished her luck on tomorrow's duel. however as she turned her cell phone off she heard Shade's voice behind her.

"Would you look at that. Bottom girl is actually out with friends" the voice said.

Blaze turned around and saw Shade in front of her.

"What do you want Shade?"

"Nothing. Just saw you and had to say I'm impressed with your change".

"Weird for you to make compliments."

"Indeed. I have goodness inside of me as well. So the bronze medal made you belive you can beat me?"

"I don't believe I can beat you. I know I can beat you!"

"Don't blind yourself Blaze. Do you honestly believe that with just some days of training you will defeat me? Please. If I were you I wouldn't even bother to show myself tomorrow."

Blaze started to lose her confidence.

"We'll see about it tomorrow" she said with one final burst of her courage.

"I just wanna protect you from humiliation. You can play the duelist all you want. But no matter how hard you try you will never really be one." Shade said and finally left. In the meantime the gang had paid the bill and was about to return Blaze to the academy and they would go to sleep. But they witnessed Blaze exactly the same way the first met her.

"Blaze what's wrong?" Tails said.

"N-nothing. I'm fine. I'll return by bus to the academy. Good night guys."

She left before anyone could say anything else.

"What was that?" Silver wondered.

"She looked depressed." Sonic said.

"That's not good at all" Wave said "One night before the big duel?"

"We'll go talk to her in the morning before the duel." Tails declared "and I'm sorry if I'm a little take charge now Sonic but we can't let her lose this"

"It's ok buddy you're right. Ok everyone to the hotel now" Sonic said.

The next morning they arrived at the academy roughly 30 minutes before the tournament. Blaze wasn't in her room. They looked everywhere for her. In the end they gave up and hoped for the best. But Tails kept on looking. In the end he found her crying in the duelists' waiting room alone.

"Blaze what happened? Why are you crying?" Tails asked her.

She looked at him. Her eyes were full of tears.

"I can't do this. I can't. Please help me get out of the building unnoticed."

"WHAT?! You're giving up now? You will prove Shade right?"

"Yesterday… she told me I would never really be a duelist. She is right. 1 week of training is just not enough."

"Wait, wait, wait. She told you that yesterday?"

"Yes. Yesterday night."

"Perfect!"

"What?"

"Don't you see?! We achieved a major advantage!"

"What advantage? This is a disadvantage. She is my head."

"NO! NO! Listen to me. You got into her head!"

"What?"

"Don't you understand? She would never have done that if you hadn't threatened her victory."

Blaze's eyes widened by shock.

"She sees something in you that you don't see in yourself. You are a duelist Blaze. Use that!" he concluded smiling.

Blaze didn't hesitate for a moment. She got up wiped her eyes clean and rushed out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Tails said surprised.

"I GOT A DUEL TO WIN!" She screamed from the corridor.

Tails met with the gang at the seats.

"Where have you been?" Amy asked him when she realized his presence.

"I found Blaze. And I cheered her up." He said.

"Good job." Knuckles said "now let's see what she has learned".

Shade was at the dueling field already smiling. If only she knew that Blaze was ready to kick her but.

Blaze arrived shortly after. She looked full of confidence. This seemed to have shocked Shade. But the very next moment she started mocking Blaze again.

"So bottom girl. Are you ready to lose in front of the whole academy?"

"You should be asking that question to yourself Shade. My defeat streak ends today."

"I see you really want to be embarrassed. Ok then go first if you want."

"How kind of you. I will return the favor when I hand you your defeat."

"LET'S DUEL!"

"I'll start this. I play the spell card unexpected dai. I control no cards. So I special summon a monster from my deck of level 4 or less. Come on out! Zoodiac raptier!

"New moves huh? Too bad they won't be enough."

"I then activate the continuous spell fire formation tenki so I can add zoodiac whiptail into my hand! Then I activate another continuous spell. Zoodiac barrage! It allows me to destroy tenki and summon zodiac thoroughblade in attack mode. I then xyz summon using raptier. Come forth zodiac hammerkong! I then detatch raptier from hammerokong to summon thanks to the effect raptier gives to my monster another raptier. Then I tribute hammerkong and raptier to link summon missus radiant in attack mode!"

"Hm.. even link summoning. But knowing you the mistake is coming sooner or later."

"There won't be any mistakes this time Shade. I xyz summon my zoodiac chakanine in my link zone created by missus radiant using thoroughblade as a material. I detach thoroughblade to revive my hammerkong with his effect negated until the end phase. Then I overlay my chakanine to xyz summon zoodiac tigermortar. Tigermortar's effect by detaching chakanine I can attach chakanine to hammerkong. Afterwards I overlay tigermortar into zoodiac Broadbull. I detatch tigermortar from broadbull to add another Zoodiac whiptail in my hand. Finally I overlay Broadbull to xyz summon Zoodiac drident!"

"Unbelievable! You made the whole combo with no mistakes?! How?!"

"Training! And help!" she said while smiling to Sonic and Tails "Now I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"Fine my turn. I activate the field spell union hangar! It's effect allows me to add A-assault core to my hand. Now I special summon photon thrasher. Then I normal summon B-buster drake. Thanks to my hangar's effect I equip C-crush wyvern to my drake as an equip card. Now I tribute my 2 monsters to link summon my proxy dragon. Because crash wyvern was sent to the graveyard I summon my assault core from my hand. And finally with my buster drake's effect I add another crush wyvern into my hand. Finally I tribute assault core and proxy dragon to link summon decode talker!"

"Hold it. I play my drident's effect. I detatch broadbull from drident to destroy your decode talker!"

"Right into my trap! I banish assault core, buster drake and crush wyvern from my graveyard to fusion summon ABC dragon buster in attack mode!"

"I activate the trap solemn strike!"

"WHAT?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

"For 1500 LP" (Blaze LP 6500) I negate your summoning and destroy it."

"Damn you. I set a card and end my turn."

"I chain with my cosmic cyclone. For 1000 LP (Blaze 5500 LP) I banish your set card. "

"Damn you! So what? All you have is your 1900 attack points missus radiant. It won't do much. I'll come back next turn."

"There won't be any next turn. My turn. I draw. I summon zoodiac ramram I then destroy it with barrage's effect to summon thoroughblade from my deck. Also ramram's effect allows me to revive my fallen thoroughblade. Now I'll end you. My monsters all gain 500 attack from missus radiant. So my 2 thoroughblades have 2000 attack each. Also my radiant has 1900. I put zoodiac drident in attack mode. Thoroughblades, radiant attack Shade directily!"

"AAAAH!" (Shade LP 2100)

"So what? You still didn't win."

"Drident attack!"

"Drident only has 500 attack!"

"I activate the effects of the Zoodiac whiptails in my hand. They can be attached to a beast warrior type xyz monster like my drident as materials. And drident gains their attack points as her attack points!"

"But that makes her 2900! That means…!"

"You lose!"

"NOOOOOO!" (Shade LP 0)

"Blaze won!" Tails screamed.

The whole stadium started cheering for Blaze. Shade was shocked. The bottom girl just rose to the top?!

"How did you beat me?! And where did you get solemn strike?!"

Blaze looked at Sonic's gang.

"Damn you! I'll have my revenge bottom girl!"

"I'm no longer in the bottom Shade. Remember the deal? I'm graduating now! You go back to the books!"

The whole studio started jeering at Shade. She left in total humiliation. The students ran to the duel field and raised Blaze on their shoulders. Later that day a party was held to celebrate Blaze's transformation inti a duelist. Blaze noticed Sonic and his gang on their duel runners outside. She went outside.

"So you're really leaving?"

"Yes Blaze. We didn't come here on vacation. We're on a mission. But we'll meet again someday." Sonic said.

"Sonic, Tails… thank you for everything. I will never forget your help."

"What are your plans now?" Jet asked her.

"My dream was to become a professional duelist all my life. So the pro league is my next destination. Of course it means that one day we will meet on the battlefield guys."

"I look forward to that day!" Tails said.

After several more minutes the singed ones left the academy and began their journey towards Frankfurt for their next and final search in Germany. Sonic recalled every last one of their adventures until now and wondered what else was expecting them in this pursuit for the god cards.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 7; proof of number 1, vs Wave and Knuckles

Sonic and the gang were riding their runners towards the last city of Germany they would search. Frankfurt. Afterwards they would return to Berlin and fly to another country to look for the other 2 god cards. Sonic was a bit disappointed that no god card was found. Inside of him he was discussing with his ancient Egypt's ego.

"Man sorry for taking so long. These guys could be anywhere. Practically we're looking for a needle in haystack." Sonic apologized to the other Sonic after leaving Cologne.

"It's ok. I understand. Don't feel guilty. As I have learnt from my previous lives, it is important to head for your destination at all times but not to rush the journey. And thanks to you I have seen a lot about the future of the world. The present for you. And I am grateful for that. Of course I still want to find peace but I have waited for 5 millennia, some more days won't hurt."

"Thanks for understanding. I'll make sure we find them."

They arrived at Frankfurt at 8PM. Immediately the checked in to the first hotel they could find and decided to stay in for tonight. The next day unfortunately they were being expected by tons of journalists and fans. The journalists rushed to Sonic first and those who couldn't reach him approached his friends.

"Mister the Hedgehog how do you find the changes in the meta?" Sonic was asked.

"Honestly I think the game needed some strategy on the field besides the deck balance and stuff. It makes it more of a board game finally where you need to put the pieces in the best possible position to gain advantage of the field just like chess."

Amy was right next to him at that time and was asked at the same time as Sonic tons of questions herself.

"Miss the hedgehog how long are you and the king married?"

"Over a year."

"Do you think that falling below second place will change your relationship with Mr the hedgehog?"

"Of course not. Our relationship is based on love not on the game"

"If you were ever defeated Mr the hedgehog how do you think your wife would react?"

"We won't leave each other if we lose a duel. We got married because of our love for each other and our love for the game."

Just a few steps away Tails was asked about their rivalry.

"Mr prowers do you think the new meta gives you an advantage over the king that you would use to defeat him?"

"I always try my best to beat Sonic. although to tell the truth I don't think I will beat him soon. He is just a card master."

"Yeah. Our buddy would never lose to anyone." Knuckles popped out of nowhere on the camera.

"Do you really call him a card master? Not to be offensive but…. I would refer to him more as master of the blackwings than master of the cards. He wins by dueling with his blackwings. Who do you think would win if Sonic took on you with red-eyes monsters? Or if he took on miss the swallow with blue-eyes white dragons?"

Both Knuckles and Wave who were standing right next to each other wondered for a second. Tails and Amy saw their faces darken.

"I'm sorry folks but time is running out for us. We have some work to do here. No more comments.

And after 1 more hour of asking Sonic and his friends questions, the latters made their way to their runners and split to look for the gods. During the search Sonic and Amy who were searching nearby sections of the town met and decided to stop to drink something.

"So did you find anything?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I wonder where they could have gone and hide. Silver said they were in London just one day before we arrive there. Isn't it strange that we didn't find anyone in London or Paris or anywhere here?"

"Yeah.. maybe they can teleport or something. But I know that eventually we will come across them. So we have 2 hours of search left. We'll meet with the rest of the team at the hotel."

"About the team Sonic um…"

"What is it?"

"Well in the morning when the journalists surrounded us… Knuckles and Wave had weird looks on their faces."

"Nah I'm sure they will be alright."

"I hope you're right. After all you're almost always right with our guises."

After the conversation ended they split and returned to searching Once again nothing changed. The god cards were still gone. Sonic decided that they should return and sleep early so they would leave for Berlin before dawn so they would take off as soon as possible. However once they returned to the hotel to Sonic noticed Knuckles and Wave's bad attitude and hoped he wasn't wrong about before.

"Knucks. Wave? what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't pretend to me Knuckles. I know when something is wrong."

"Well…" Wave started saying "the journalists in the morning asked me and Knuckles a question that made a lot of sense."

"What question?" Amy asked joining the conversation.

"They asked us if we think of you as a card master or a just a blackwing master. They also asked us who we think would win if you took on me with red-eyes monsters just like my deck or if you took Wave on with Blue-eyes white dragons just like her deck."

"And what do you think?" Sonic asked with his pride hurt.

"I don't wanna be mean dude but.. I honestly believe you can't beat me in a duel red-eyes vs red-eyes."

"Same here." Wave said "sorry but I think I am a master of blue-eyes myself. After all we have our connection too."

"How can you let those creeps fill your mind with doubts about Sonic's skill?!' Amy screamed in rage unable to believe what her friends just said.

"We're not doubting Sonic's skill. I just think that his skill comes from mastering a broken deck like the blackwings." Knuckles admitted.

"WELL STILL YOU SHOULD KNOW…"

"ENOUGH!" Sonic screamed in anger scaring and silencing everyone. He turned to Amy and Tails.

"What do you guys think about this?"

"I know your skill first hand Sonic. it's not like you fought me only with your blackwings in our dueling life." Tails supported him.

"I know your power Sonic. you would never lose to anyone. You are a champion because you earned it not because you are a broken deck user." Amy said in determination.

Sonic then turned to Jet and Silver.

"And you guys?"

"I'm with you. Your skill is beyond the blackwings."Jet said without hesitating

"I'm a fan of you not for the blackwings but for your true skill Sonic." Silver said as well.

Sonic felt satisfied that the rest of his friends were supporting him. Now Knuckles and Wave were the only ones doubting him. He turned back to them.

"Meet me in 1 hour outside."

"Why?"

"You'll see then." Sonic said and leaft the room. Amy followed him.

"Sonic were are you going?"

"I'm going to prepare for duel."

"No Sonic. Don't fight them just because some idiot journalists doubted your power."

"It's not because the journalists did it. It's because Knuckles and Wave believed it. I'll remind them why they are in 4th and 6th place accordingly." Sonic said ending the conversation and left.

Amy went inside once again and confronted Knuckles and Wave.

"I can't believe you guys. You believed what those dressed camera-holding human-like apes said about your best friend?"

"Amy don't you yourself believe you are a master of your deck?"

"No. one does not become number one by mastering only one deck. Sonic has mastered them all. That's why he is number 1."

"Hmph well I want proof for it."

1 hour later the gang went outside and saw a letter on Sonic's runner. It guided them to a dueling field just 2 minutes away from the hotel. Sonic was waiting over there.

"So you came." he said looking at Knuckles and Wave.

"Yeah. So what is this about?" Wave asked.

Sonic instead of answering threw her a duel disc. then he stepped on his side of the field.

"We're dueling right here and now!"

"What for? To show us once again you are a master of blackwings?" Knuckles answered back.

"Wave you will be first. Go first as well."

"Hmph. Fine."

"LET'S DUEL!"

"My turn. I summon maiden with eyes of blue. Then I discard sage with eyes of blue to target and tribute her and summon blue eyes from my deck. Also she summons thanks to being targeted another one from my deck. Then I show you the blue eyes in my hand to summon blue eyes alternative white dragon! I discard the blue eyes I showed you with trade in to draw 2 cards. I then play return of the dragon lords to revive my fallen blue eyes. Then I overlay my 2 blue eyes together into number 107: galaxy eyes tachyon dragon! I place 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn then. I draw. I summon an alternative white dragon as well by showing you a blue eyes. Then I discard blue eyes to activate twin twisters and destroy your 2 sets!"

"NO!"

"I then play return of the dragon lords as well to revive the discarded blue eyes. Then I summon manju of the ten thousand hands. Thanks to his effect I add the chaos form ritual spell in my hand."

"CHAOS FORM?!" Wave screamed in horror.

"Tails what does chaos form summon?" Knuckles asked him.

"The deadliest blue-eyes monster ever existed." Tails answered in awe.

"I then overlay my 2 monsters to xyz summon galaxy eyes cipher dragon! Cipher dragon's effect enables me to discard an xyz material to take control of amonster you have and treat it as a galaxy eyes cipher dragon as well! I choose your tachyon dragon!"

"Oh no!"

"So what?" Knuckles said relaxed "cipher dragon is now the only monster that can attack directily. Wave's ok."

"No Knuckles she is not." Tails said realizing Sonic's plan.

"I now overlay my cipher dragon into galaxy-eyes dark matter dragon! But I'm far from done! I also overlay my cipher dragon-named tachyon dragon into galaxy-eyes full armor proton dragon!"

"You can't! you already use your link zone!"

"Naïve Wave. This technique works exactly like the zoodiac combo Blaze used. Exactly as hammerkong left at her field can be used to summon another xyz monster so can the controlled cipher dragon. I activate proton dragon's effect to destroy one of your blue eyes."

"I banish return of the dragon lords to save it."

"Let's end it then. I activate chaos form! I banish the blue eyes from my graveyard to ritual summon BLUE-EYES CHAOS MAX DRAGON!"

"CHAOS MAX?!" Wave asked shocked by the appearance of the only blue-eyes card she wasn't holding.

"I also activate dark matter dragon's effect. I detach my alternative so dark matter dragon can attack twice on monsters!"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Let's battle. Dark matter dragon attack blue eyes!"

"AAAH!" (Wave LP 7000)

"Now attack the other one!

"AAAH!" (Wave LP 6000)

Full armor proton dragon attack directily!"

"AAAH!" (Wave LP 2000)

"And now to end this! Chaos max dragon! Attack with Chaos max burst of destruction!"

"AAAAAH! (Wave LP 0)

The gang was shocked. Wave summoned a very hard to penetrate field and Sonic managed to penetrate it and beat her in one turn! Sonic turned to Knuckles.

"Your turn now Knuckles!"

Knuckles started to hesitate. Sonic defeated Wave practically using her own deck without a single turn passing. If that was what he could do with blue-eyes what was his potential with red-eyes. Sonic noticed his hesitation.

"Are you backing out?'

"Never!"

"Then come here and fight me!"

But Knuckles still hesitated. He had made a big mistake doubting Sonic. The duel with Wave was enough to persuade him he was wrong. But it looked like he couldn't escape the fight. He exchanged places with Wave.

"DUEL!"

"Heads or tails Knucks?"

"What?"

"So we can see who goes first."

"Um.. Heads."

Sonic tossed the coin and it landed on heads.

"You pick."

But Knuckles was under pressure. If he allowed Sonic to go first he would seize the chance and create an unbeatable army of monsters. But if he went second who knew how fast his life points would go down.

"Go first."

"Ok then. My turn. Pretty sweet hand. I'm sorry but you're not gonna make a move. I'll end you in one turn!"

"No way! Red eyes decks can't do this!"

"If created right yes they can. Here I'll show you! I play red-eyes fusion. I fuse together red-eyes black dragon and meteor dragon red-eyes impact to fusion summon Meteor Black Comet dragon!"

"Already a beater monster out?"

"I activate his effect. I send a red-eyes monster from my deck to my graveyard like red-eyes Black dragon to deal you half its attack as damage!"

"Oh no you don't miamigo! I discard ash blossom and joyous spring to negate the effect to send a card to the graveyard!"

"Hmph good one. I activate in that case inferno fire blast!"

"But inferno fire blast requires a red-eyes black dragon out! and you have…."

"A red-eyes black dragon. Knuckles is this a mastery level of red-eyes? Don't you know that the monster summoned by red-eyes fusion has its name treated as red-eyes black dragon?!"

"Oh no I forgot!"

"You take damage equal to my dragon's attack points so 3500!"

"AAAAH" (Knuckles LP 4500)

"And I'm not done yet. I activate red-eyes insight!"

"Oh no!"

"With her effect I add another inferno fire blast in my hand! Take this!"

"AAAAH" (Knuckles LP 1000)"

"I end my turn."

"My turn then. I draw. I activate my own red eyes fusion to fuse red-eyes black dragon and beast of talwar to fusion summon Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

"Good. But Archfiend Black Skull Dragon is weaker that Meteor Black Comet Dragon."

"Not yet. But once I equip it with 2 Black Metal Dragons I'll increase its attack by 1200!"

"You're kidding!"

"Not at all! Attack!"

"AAAH! (Sonic LP 7100)

"And also you can't bring back red eyes due to my dragon's effect who prevents all effects occurring until after the damage step. Furthermore I can return my red eyes black dragon to my deck from the graveyard and deal you 2400 damage!"

"AAAH!"(Sonic LP 4400)

" I end my turn with a face down!"

"Not bad Knuckles. But I haven't shown my real strength yet. I draw. I activate return of the dragon lords to resurrect my red-eyes black dragon. Now I play a little handy and very rare magic card known as left arm offering!"

"WHAT?! LEFT ARM OFFERING?!"

"Precisely. I discard my entire hand and add a spell card from my deck to my hand. And of course the one I choose is my third inferno fire blast!"

"NOOO!"

"Eat this! Go inferno fire blast!"

"AAAH" (Knuckles LP 0)

"Impossible….. I lost! My precious red-eyes deck lost!"

"See now Knuckles?"

Knuckles looked up to Sonic's eyes embarrassed for his behavior.

"This is the true extent of my skills."

"I… I'm sorry I got so carried away in front of the flashlight that I believed the garbage these fools said about you and forgot who you are."

"Knuckles I can only be addressed by you as your friend. But I just thought you needed a reminder of who I am."

"I know. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings" Sonic said while they hi-fived.

The rest of the gang congratulated them for the duel. Then Tails realized they had lost 2 precious hours of sleep. They returned to the hotel immediately. After a few hours of sleep at 4 AM they rode their runners and left for Berlin. At 6AM they arrived there and after 1 more hour of sleep they took off from Germany once and for all.

"So where are headed now?" Tails asked while keeping company to Sonic so he wouldn't fall asleep and crash the plane. After all they were both exhausted from the consecutive searches and driving.

"Rome buddy."

"ROME?! Cool! I'll call Cosmo once I reach there. She is on vacation with some of her friends there."

"Ok we'll let you loverbirds have your day and we will rest. We need a day to just sit in here and sleep. Then we will search for a god card."

And so the decision for the next destination was made. The gang more united than ever and with their respect for Sonic's power and leadership they headed for Italy. Tails was the happiest of all since he would see Cosmo so soon. Little did he know that there was an nasty surprise waiting for him in the old Roman Empire's capital.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 8; progress on the mission, the great war god Obelisk

Tails was looking out of the window of the gang's private jet down to the city of Rome. Somewhere down there was Cosmo probably roaming the ancient ruins with her friends and shopping souvenirs or clothes all day. He couldn't wait for them to land and go to the city so he could call Cosmo and surprise her pleasantly. He heard Sonic's voice that they were landing soon. He saw the airport under them. Once they landed and the aircraft stopped he was ready to go to the cargo section and open the door to leave by himself on his duel runner, but Sonic stopped him.

"Dude I know you wanna see Cosmo so badly but be patient. We're gonna stay here for more than today. We must go buy first off all supplies for breakfast and stuff. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"But I can't wait to see Cosmo. Come on Blue leader.

"What if there's a god card here Tails? What if they attack you and force you to duel? I can't let this thing happen bud. We'll be all together."

"Grrr… fine."

"Tails said pressing the button for the cargo door to close.

Sonic went to the city and returned with all goods for breakfast; bread, butter, honey, coffee and a lot more. After a complete breakfast after a very long time, they rode their duel runners and headed for the center of the city. They stopped outside the Colosseum. As Amy, Wave, Jet and Silver were admiring its perfection of a building and Knuckles was 'flirting' with female tourists Sonic gave permission to Tails.

"Give Cosmo a call now buddy. If she can meet with you we'll be close by so if we notice any suspicious moves we will engage."

"Hey! I wanna be alone with Cosmo. You can't be there."

"But Tails…"

"Sonic I know you are overprotective with the team because you want to prevent us from taking real damage in a duel just like you had with Slifer. But we have the same power as you. And after all… we are the legendary 9. We can take care of ourselves. What chance is that we will lose to one card?"

Sonic knew it all inside of him. He decided to let it go for once.

"Ok. You win this one buddy. Now give your lady a call."

Tails took out his cell phone and called Cosmo. The call was rejected.

"What is it buddy?"

"She rejected the call!"

"What?!"

"Why would she do it? What if she has found someone else?! No this is for sure it! She has found someone else! Damn you Cosmo! Just wait until I find you!"

"Tails! Pull yourself together! Last time Cosmo joined our gang to one of our rides, she wouldn't leave your side unless if it was for you to return home. She is not the kind of girl and you know it."

"Damnit. Then why did she reject the call?"

"Maybe she was too busy at the moment. Maybe she was at using the underground railway. You cannot know."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Tell ya what. Call her later. Right now we got work to do."

"Yeah. I will." Tails said, But now his attitude was destroyed.

"Gang. We have to start the search!" Sonic said to the rest.

The 4 of the group looking at the Colosseum came right away. Knuckles came 5 minutes later.

"Knuckles what the heck? We don't have time!"

"Relax dude. Aren't we gonna search tomorrow so Tails can meet with Cosmo?"

"Cosmo rejected the call" Tails said unable to change his serious face expression.

"Oh relax. She'll call you back later."

While the group was getting on their runners Knuckles was asked by Sonic.

"Knucks I noticed that lately you've been flirting a lot. I know that you and Rouge are not a couple but don't you think she may learn it? After all you are the 4th strongest duelist in the world."

"Nah. She will get a liiitle jealous maybe, but I will relax her at home."

"Hahaha. Good one dude. Alright team" he said referring to everyone "off we go!"

They all accelerated and split. Tails was going to take an outer part close to a forest. But his mind couldn't focus. He was thinking about Cosmo. Why did she reject the call? Could Sonic be wrong and she really was with someone? Or worse?! Did she learn from tv that he helped Blaze become a good duelist and got jealous and then found someone else?! All these questions were flooding his mind when the unexpected happen. His mark started shining! He immediately called Sonic.

"Sonic! My…"

"Mark started shining huh? Mine too!"

"That means…"

"Our target is here. Where are you?"

"Outside the forest east of the city."

"Stay there! Don't move at all. Call the rest and inform them. We'll meet soon." Sonic said and closed the phone. Tails then started calling the rest of his friends and informed them. In 20 minutes a lot of dangerous turns and a speeding ticket for Jet, they were all there.

"So where's the duelist holding the god card?" Wave wondered looking at all the people who were having their tour in the forest.

"He must be somewhere here." Sonic said unable to wait.

"Not here." Tails said looking somewhere.

"What do you mean not here?" Knuckles asked him.

"I mean THERE!" Tails said pointing to the direction he was looking at.

The rest of the team looked at that direction. About 4 meters from their position was a hooded person. That wouldn't be so weird of course if he/she didn't wear a black cloak. Definitely suspicious.

"Ok let's get him!" Knuckles said ready to run to the hooded person's direction.

"No Knuckles!" Sonic stopped him before he could run.

"Why not?! He will escape!"

"No! Don't you see? He hasn't seen us. We can surround him."

"Why can't we just run to him?"

"Because he will just run away. And besides" Sonic said with an 'it's obvious' look on his face "why get tired when we can go the easy way?"

"Fine." Knuckles said.

"Ok team. Listen to the plan, team. Tails will ambush him from over here. He will pretend to just have seen him. He will run to her. Amy and Wave will ambush her from the left. Knuckles and Silver will go from the right. As for me and Jet we will go from the back. Once we're all in position I will signal Amy and Knuckles. Once they both signal you Tails, charge at him. All clear?"

"What do we do if he knows martial arts?"

"We fight him."

"But we can't fight!" Amy said.

"I don't mean literally fight. You just keep him busy enough if he attacks you so I can ambush him and prevent him from escaping."

"What if he just charges through us?" Silver asked.

"Then trip him into falling and immobilize him once he is down."

"And if he notices me?" Tails asked as well.

"Try going as close as you can. Then once you get his attention pretend that you just noticed him. Any other question team?"

They all nodded negatively.

"Ok then. Let's roll."

Sonic and Jet made a big circle and went on the other side of the hooded person's location. Lucky them, the person was looking at his cell phone so he noticed nothing. Amy and Wave went at her left and sat down so they wouldn't be spotted while Knuckles and Silver did the exact same thing but on the right side. When Sonic saw they were ready, he signaled them with an 'ok' hand move. They did the same on Tails. When Tails saw the 'good to go' sign, he started approaching as close as he could to the hooded person. He went 1 meter close, then 2 meters close and then 3 meters close. He hid behind a tree ready to ambush him but unfortunately he stepped on a stick. The sound of the stick cracking alerted the hooded person who stood up. Tails knew he was ready to run so he left his hiding spot.

"Stop right there!" he ordered the hooded person.

The latter started running once he saw Tails. He tried to right but Knuckles and Silver showed up on her path.

"Where are you going?" Knuckles said raising his fists.

The hooded person run the other way and found Amy and Wave blocking it. Amy was holding a pepper spray pointed at the hooded person's face.

"Hold it!" she screamed.

Seeing no other way out the hooded person tried to run deeper into the forest and came face to face with Jet and Sonic blocking her last way out.

"Well well… looks like we got you. Will you hand over your god card? Or will we have to take it by force?" Sonic asked in a mocking tone.

The hooded person laughed. Female scary laugh. But it sounded familiar in Tails' ears.

"You really expect me to hand over my god card king? Ha! Why don't you come and get it?!"

"If you insist! I crushed Slifer the sky dragon like a bug! I won't have any problem with you!" Sonic said ready to activate his duel disc.

"SONIC WAIT!" Tails screamed.

Sonic and the hooded person turned to him.

"Let me duel her!"

"Tails are you nuts?" Sonic said confused "you can't fight her. She is holding.."

"I know. But… there's something about her I find familiar. In any case I must be the one to fight her!"

Sonic understood by his words that he wouldn't back down.

"Ok Tails. Go get her!" he said trying to encourage him. But still he was worried. Tails said he knew that he would take real damage if he fought a god. But he didn't know what it felt like. To feel like every last bone on your body was crushed to mere ash. Like your entire was stripped off of its energy. Let alone the horror of facing something so strong.

"Ok handsome" the hooded girl said "you got yourself a duel."

"First of all before we duel… do me a favor and take off that hood."

"Why? don't you trust me Tailsy?" the girl mocked him.

Everyone in Sonic's group felt like they were stroke by electricity. Tailsy was the nickname Cosmo had for Tails. There was no way for that girl to know it. Unless..

"You… you are..!" Tails said praying for what he just thought not to be true.

The hooded girl removed the hood. And at her sight Tails felt like he would faint. How was it possible? She wasn't a duelist! COSMO was not a duelist!

"Cosmo… but how?!"

"My eyes saw the truth the moment I acquired my god card! Now I am invincible!"

"That's not Cosmo Tails!" Silver said.

Tails turned to him "WHAT?"

"Don't you remember Espio's case? He wasn't himself. I'm sure once you beat Cosmo she will return to her normal self and she will remember everything!"

Tails looked at his girlfriend. She had an evil look on her face that the normal Cosmo would never have. Determined he activated his duel disc.

"Let's do this Cosmo!"

"Bring it Tailsy!"

"DUEL!"

"My turn. I draw. I special summon Blackwing gofu the vogue shadow. Thanks to its effect I special summon 2 vogue shadow tokens!"

"Oh no!" Amy screamed.

"One card which equals 3 sacrifices. Thanks for not suggesting it banned or at least limited Sonic" Tails said looking at his friend.

"I never thought it would be used as a migival circle to summon gods!"

"I tribute my 3 monsters!" Gofu and 2 tokens disappeared "Oh mighty god protector of the earth! Answer to my call and come to my aid!" She slammed her right fist on the ground creating an earthquake! A nearby old tree was about to fall on Wave when Jet pushed her out of the way.

"Thank you Jet" she said while hugging him scared.

"No time for love now Wave!" Jet screamed as the earth started breaking.

"Arrive on the mortal plain and deliver punishment to those who oppose you! Arise mighty god of destruction! OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"

A crack was made from the ground and Obelisk came out of it and stood behind Cosmo. It was taller than the trees. A true titan! Sonic and Tails watched in horror as the god roared causing the drums of their ears to almost break.

"Behold Tailsy! This is GOD!"

"Damn" Tails thought "Now I'm in a terrible disadvantage. 4000 attack and defense points! And who knows what his powers are."

"Now I activate the field spell Mound of the bound creator!"

"Not that spell again!" Sonic said scared.

"I assume you know what it does right? Obelisk as a level 10 monster cannot be destroyed by card effects! And he himself cannot be targeted by them!"

"Tails! The only way to kill obelisk is through battle!" Sonic yelled at him trying to warn him. But Tails knew already that this was his duel. His newly adjusted deck was entirely created for summoning strong monsters. He had the upper hand.

"Are you done already Cosmo?"

"After I set 2 cards face down. Try and beat Obelisk Tailsy.'

"My turn. I draw. I summon red resonator in attack mode! Because I summoned a resonator monster my red ward joins us!"

"Hmph the good old red dragon archfiend huh?"

"Cosmo.. do you remember when you and Sonic found me on our secret beach ready to give up?"

"Yeah what about?"

"Sonic. Do you remember?" Tails said looking serious at Sonic.

"Yes I do."

"And do you remember the words you used on that day to make me believe in myself again?"

Sonic remembered. He remembered damn well.

 _ **FLASHBACK STARTS**_

"How can you say you don't have the spirit of a duelist? Yesterday's duel was one of the best I ever had. You have a boiling soul Tails. You have an unextinguishable flame in your heart. I know that deep down, you wanted to duel me not to defeat me but because you enjoyed it. And no matter what evil thoughts you make this purity of enjoying duels cannot be destroyed."

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"It is now time to show you the burning soul!"

Red resonator became two flaming tuning rings created for synchro summoning. Red ward went through the rings and engulfed in flames.

"Somewhere deep under the ground lies a great and terrible power! Now I unleash it upon you! Arise from the depths of flames! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Hot Red Dragon Archfiend?!" Cosmo screamed surprised.

"Hot Red Dragon Archfiend?!" Amy asked Sonic "when was this created?"

"I suggested the creation of new monsters based on Tails' dragon. It was one of the few decks that were never given a proper archetype. I wanted Tails to become more powerful so our duels would be far more fierce."

"And I thank you for that" Tails said "for now I will save Cosmo thanks to this newfound power."

"Dream on Tailsy. Your dragon only has 3000 attack. It is far weaker than Obelisk!"

"Right now yeah. But I'm not done! I activate scarlet security which destroys all spells and traps on your field!"

"Oh no you don't. I activate the spell card nature savior. It protects one spell card from being destroyed once. So my monster is still untouchable!"

"Not for long. I my special summon synkron resonator from my hand due to controlling one synchro monster. Now I tune it with my hot red dragon archfiend to synchro summon hot red dragon archfiend abyss!"

"So your deck has evolving monsters? Please. It will take more than enhancing one monster to destroy Obelisk."

"But the answer right now is not my enhanced monster. I need my previous one. But first I will get rid of your field spell's effect. I activate my dragon's effect! It negates the effects of a face up card until the end phase. Of course I choose your field spell!"

"Oh no!"

"Now I played synchro to break my synchro monster into his 2 materials. I summon hot red dragon archfiend in attack mode and synkron resonator in defense mode. Now I activate my hot red dragon archfiend's effect. I destroy all other attack position monsters on the field!"

"NO!"

Hot red dragon archfiend flew high and then punched the ground with his flame fist. The flames that came out of the fist destroyed Obelisk but spared synkron resonator because it was in defense mode. Now Cosmo was defenseless.

"Hot Red Dragon Archfiend! Absolute Hot Powerforce!"

"AAAAAH!" (Cosmo LP 5000)

"So… is this the power of your god? Slifer would be an actual challenge… but yours is useless!"

"Damn you! You will suffer Tailsy!"

"Then come and get me! I end my turn."

"My turn! I draw. I activate the spell card monster swap. I discard a monster and add another monster from my graveyard to my hand. Then by paying 300LP for every 2 levels in their difference I can summon one token on the field. But I have to get rid of my normal summon for now." (Cosmo LP 4100)

"I'll just burn one token and Obelisk will be sealed in your hand!"

"No Tailsy. I activate the spell double summon!"

"No!"

"Now I can summon once more this turn! I tribute my 3 monsters! Come on out once again Obelisk! Crush that puny dragon to meaningless ashes! GOD HAND CRUSHER!"

Obelisk launched his giant fist destroying Hot Red Dragon Archfiend.

"And because my mound of the bound creator is in play you lose 1000 more LP!"

"AAAH!" (Tails LP 6000)

"Still think God is weak Tailsy?"

"Damnit!" Tails thought " and I tried so hard to destroy Obelisk! "

"I end my turn with a face down!"

"My turn. I draw. I play the spell card stardust shimmer. I banish the synchro materials of my hot red dragon archfiend to synchro summon it from the graveyard."

"I was expecting you would use this strategy again!"

"Huh?"

"I activate the trap unbreakable. Now you can't use effects that will return combined monsters back into their materials."

"Who said I was gonna use that strategy the same way?"

"Huh?"

"I tune my 2 monsters once again into hot red dragon archfiend abyss and negate mound's effect once again! Furthermore I summon barrier resonator and tune it with hot red dragon archfiend abyss to synchro summon hot red dragon archfiend bane!"

"Another evolution?!" Cosmo said scared.

"Indeed. And I activate ITS effect. I tribute one monster out and special summon one dark dragon synchro from my graveyard!"

"But you only have your bane dragon on the field!"

"Exactly. He is the one I tribute!"

"WHAT?!"

"Come forth once again! Hot red dragon archfiend! Use your effect to destroy Obelisk!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

"ABSOLUTE HOT POWERFORCE!"

"AAAAAAH!" (Cosmo LP 1100)

"Surrender Cosmo. I killed God twice!"

"NEVER!"

"Fine. I end my turn."

"My turn! I draw. I activate DARK HOLE!"

"OH NO!"

"All the monsters out are destroyed!"

Hot red dragon archfiend was destroyed.

"Now I activate the spell card gold sarcophagus. I banish my giant rex from my deck and in 2 turns I get it back. But I chain with the quick play spell ostracism. If a copy of a card in my deck is banished by me I can banish all of their copies!"

"But… giant rex returns to the field if banished!"

"Precisely! So I get 3 giant rex! Now I activate monster reincarnation! I discard a card and add a monster from my graveyard to my hand!"

"This is getting annoying!" Tails said pissed Obelisk was back.

"Now as you already know I tribute my 3 monsters so Obelisk rises again! Come on out! Attack Tailsy directily! GOD HAND CRUSHER!"

Tails was defenseless this time. And Obelisk's attack was proven not to be just a hologram. It stroke Tails and sent him flying on a tree. Tails couldn't even react to the pain. It was too much. He fell to the ground and didn't move again.

"TAILS!" Sonic screamed and rushed to him. He turned his body upside and put his ear on his chest. He heard his heartbeat. And at the same moment his own heartbeat calmed. He turned to Cosmo while proceeding to remove the duel disc from Tails' hand.

"For what you did to my friend.." and at the same moment Amy saw him growing darker **"you will pay!"**

But at the next moment Tails' hand stopped him.

"Huh?"

Tails stood up despite his injuries and left Sonic's side. He stood once again against Cosmo.

"You wouldn't dare to take this chance away from me Sonic. Now I know what I put you through 3 years ago. And I am once again sorry you went through such pain. Now that I paid for my mistake back then" he said while proceeding to draw his next card "it is time I ended this duel, get my girlfriend back and claim this god card!" Tails screamed in determination. Sonic was impressed by his spirit.

"My turn Cosmo. I draw! I activate Monster reborn! Now I resurrect my Hot red dragon archfiend!"

"Him again? Please it will take more than that in your 3rd time facing God."

"I then summon double resonator. His effect allows me to also summon dark resonator."

"2 tuners! Tails! Red Nova dragon won't be enough this time!" Sonic screamed trying to prevent Tails from summoning it. But…

"Who said anything about Red Nova Sonic?!"

"You… You have…!

"I double tune my 2 monsters with hot red dragon archfiend! Come forth! My new ace! Hot red dragon archfiend king calamity!"

Everyone was impressed by the arrival of Tails' new ace. But its attack was…

"HUH! 4000 atk! Not enough to defeat Obelisk without losing the last monster you have! In my next turn I will use my foolish burial to send a spellcaster in my deck to my graveyard and use my dark spell regenerator to use your monster reborn and finish you off with my Obelisk! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Too bad. There won't be a next turn Cosmo."

"What's this?"

"I activate the spell foolish burial goods. With her effect I send the spell card return of the dragon lords to my graveyard!"

"Oh no!"

"What good was for sending a spell to the graveyard?" Silver asked Sonic.

"Return of the dragon lords can be banished from the graveyard to negate the destruction of one of your dragons." Sonic explained.

"And that's not all. To make sure you won't react I activate my dragon's effect so you can't activate effects anymore until the end of mu turn!"

"Say what?!"

"Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity! Attack Obelisk! ULTIMATE BURNING STRIKE!"

Obelisk was destroyed and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity was spared due to banishing return of the dragon lords from the graveyard.

"When my dragon destroys a monster in battle" Tails said after Obelisk's downfall "You lose LP equal to your destroyed monster's original attack!"

"NOOOOOO!" (Cosmo LP 0) Cosmo screamed and fainted. Tails fainted as well.

The gang rushed by their side. They immediately took Tails and Cosmo back to their private jet before the media arrived at the forest looking for the holder of Obelisk.

Tails regained his consciousness just 10 minutes after their arrival. Afterwards he stayed next to Cosmo for 6 hours straight without any food, drink or rest despite his heavy injuries. Eventually Cosmo's eyes opened and she saw her beloved above her. She immediately felt his warm hug on her.

"Thank god your awake!" he said while releasing his tears on her shoulder so she wouldn't see him.

Half an hour later Tails and Cosmo joined the group. Sonic immediately after making sure she was ok asked her a barrage of questions.

"How did you get Obelisk?"

"To tell the truth Cosmo that was really weird. You're not a duelist. How come you acquired this?"

"When I returned from my vacation I decided to buy you some cards. But wondering what this game had so amazing that you sometimes forgot me over it, I opened a few packs to see the cards up close. But the moment I looked that evil card in the eyes.."

"You mean this?" Tails said showing her the Obelisk card.

"Nooo! Take it away from me! Don't make me have eye contact with it!" she screamed while hiding her face.

"Cosmo relax I'll hide it." Tails said putting away Obelisk.

"So Cosmo after you acquired Obelisk what happened?"

"My… my body well.. it was moving on its own. I took the first flight for London. There I took a taxi and reached an abandoned house on foot. At the basement was a guy in a cloak just like the one you found me wearing. Then another guy came. He put a card with a red Chinese dragon next to mine. And then the third one put one final yellow card next to our cards. I can't remember anything else until the moment I was sent here to wait for you all."

"When you say Chinese dragon" Sonic said revealing Slifer "You mean this one?"

"Yeah that's the one!"

"So that means 2 down one more to go" Sonic concluded.

After 1 more hour Cosmo and Silver were sleeping while Sonic and the gang were discussing their next move.

"Now what? We have 2 god cards. Do you think we should stop for now and return Cosmo home?"

"Guys" Sonic tried to say "we mustn't stop now. We're very close. And if you remember the reason we began this journey was to help my alter ego from Egypt find peace. According to his sayings this is a god card we found."

"Yeah but Cosmo needs to go home!" Tails said angry.

"Tails if the other is somewhere close we will miss our chance!"

"He may be anywhere around the world you idiot! We have chances close to 0 to find him. If you're not gonna take Cosmo home I will board on a plane and take her there myself!" Tails said angry while leaving the group. Amy looked at Sonic angry as well.

"That was very selfish of you Sonic!"

Sonic realized what happened at that very moment. He went outside ashamed of himself. The real reason he wanted to find the last god was because he had gone crazy the moment Obelisk stroke Tails for real. He wanted t end this so his friends wouldn't be hurt anymore. Determined he would prepare for the last duel alone. He wore his duel disc and then proceeded to cut his hand so that blood started to drop to the ground. Then he started practicing. Later on Amy and Tails went looking for him. They saw him practicing. But when they got close they saw about 2 pints of blood on the ground. Sonic was weakened by the blood loss but kept on drawing hands.

"SONIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Amy screamed when she realized what he was doing.

Sonic turned around and saw them.

"Practicing." He said with a weak voice.

"Are you nuts? You're gonna bleed to death if you keep going!"

"I need to do this."

"Come inside now!" Amy ordered him.

Sonic understood that this was a losing battle so he followed them inside. The others were asleep. They bandaged Sonic's wound.

"Why did you cut yourself for?" Tails asked when he was done bandaging Sonic arm.

Sonic didn't answer.

"Sonic answer now!" Amy screamed.

"I said I was practicing!"

"Practicing for what? That was suicide."

"For the duel with the final god card."

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking..!" Amy said angry.

"Thinking what?"

"That you will take on the final duel alone and you were practicing to test your endurance so you can bear the last god's attack and still be able to duel!"

"If you know so much why bother asking?"

"Because I don't believe it! Sonic for once in your life stop trying to protect us all. I know you don't want us to get hurt but you can't win this fight alone!" Amy screamed in his face.

"I can't let you go through that Amy. it was a bad idea to leave Tails to go through with this in the first place."

"Why? I'm just fine now."

"Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you getting punched by Obelisk?! I thought we lost you for good Tails!"

"SONIC WAKE UP! WE ARE NOT KIDS THAT YOU HAVE TO PROTECT WE ARE YOUR EQUAL COMRADES! AND IF YOU DON'T RESPECT IT THEN GO OUT THERE AND FIND THIS FINAL CARD ALONE!" Tails screamed in his face as well. That was the one phrase that stopped Sonic's momentum on the point.

"I… I do respect you all" he said embarrassed.

"You don't show it. Trying to protect us is like calling us weaklings!" Tails said.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you would take it this way. I didn't mean to disrespect you."

Tails and Amy looked at each other and smiled at him meaning that they forgave him. Amy hugged Sonic and cuddled his hair. Tails and Sonic had a handshake at the same time.

"You convinced me dude. On the first light of the day we take Cosmo home. Then we get back out there and find the last god card."

"Thanks Blue leader."

"No problem bud. Baby" he said referring to Amy "We should go sleep."

She nodded positively and went to their room. Sonic was about to join her but Tails and he weren't done yet.

"Sonic. Take this." Tails said handing him Obelisk.

"What? Tails you earned it." I got Espio's Slifer because I beat him myself. I can't take this."

"If you don't I'll tear it apart. I hate it for controlling Cosmo. What will it be?" he said ready to tear the card in half.

Sonic opened his palm and Tails put Obelisk in it. The moment Sonic touched it the same feeling that consumed him when he touched Slifer consumed him again. Greed. Will to rule. Will for power. More power! More power! An greedy smile was created on hos face but he didn't realize it.

"Sonic you ok?" Tails' voice brought him back to reality.

Sonic looked at Tails and saw him looking at Sonic in shock.

"You looked like a mania for a second."

"Yeah sorry. I just felt the card's power. It really corrupts people. But I can resist it."

"Yeah thank god for that. Well.. good night." Tails said and went to his room.

"Good night." Sonic answered and went to his room as well. In 2 minutes no sound was heard on the plane as everyone was asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 9; Seal breaker Shadow vs mythic demon controller Vector.

Early in the morning the airplane that contained Sonic and his friends arrived after about a week of absence back at Athens' airport.

"Well…" Tails said getting out of the cockpit referring to Sonic "we're back home."

"Yeah. Too bad we're gonna stay for only today. But the biggest fight is ahead of us."

"You're right."

They all left and Tails went to make sure that the plane was checked and would be ready tomorrow morning for flight. Afterwards they rode their duel runners and returned home. Everyone of the singed ones visited their parents and narrated them of their travels while also bringing them souvenirs. Then Sonic and Amy went to their house. Sonic laid down on the couch.

"Maaan….! I missed this couch." He said closing his eyes and relaxing.

Amy laid right next to him.

"Finally. Some peace and quiet. Just the two of us."

"Yeah." Sonic agreed "finally."

After some TV and some of Amy's homemade pizza, they decided to refill their batteries. While they were sleeping Sonic's cell phone rang. Cursing gods and demons he picked it up.

"Hello?" He said with a sleepy voice.

"Sonic it's me Tails. I had been talking with the rest of the gang and they wanna meet with Shadow Rouge and Storm. How does it sound?"

"It sounds cool but.. "Sonic stopped talking because he yawned "what time are we talking about?"

"Relax." Tails said laughing "we're talking about in at least 3 hours."

"Oh ok then. I'm in. just text me so I will know when and where to come with Amy. cause we're gonna be sleeping until then."

"Ok Blue leader. Good night." Tails teased him while ending the call.

Sonic returned to bed. Amy awoke the moment he laid again next to her.

"Who waaaaas it?" she asked while yawning.

"Tails. He suggested we meet with Shadow Rouge and Storm."

"I'm in but can we please sleep a little longer before we go?"

"Oh, my sleepy little girl" Sonic said softly while kissing her nose causing her to smile in worship "Of course we can."

After 3 hours they were both on the way to the usual place they met. The gang was already inside always at the same table. they had already introduced Silver to Shadow Rouge and Storm.

"Wassup guys?" Sonic asked them when he and Amy arrived.

"Welcome loverbirds." Tails teased them. Cosmo was with him as always.

"Look who's talking" Amy teased him back.

They took a seat and narrated Shadow Rouge and Storm their adventures. Sonic also brought along Slifer and Obelisk. They were charmed by the 2 one of a kind monsters. After 2 hours Sonic was discussing with Tails and Knuckles were they would go next. Amy along with Rouge were listening to Wave's speech about her feelings for Jet. As for Jet he was with Shadow Storm and Silver comparing their decks.

"Silver how come you're not like thee English champion or something? This deck is way to strong." Shadow said after having a look at his deck.

"Well to tell the truth I… never thought of myself as a champion."

"You should give it a try. You can climb up the ranks with ease. Maybe you'll even challenge one of us in the future." Storm encouraged him.

"You know what? When this is all over I will give it a try." Silver said thinking about it seriously.

At that moment the guard for the entrance came to their table.

"Mr the hedgehog.."

"Yes?" Sonic, Shadow and Silver said at the same time as their last name was the hedgehog.

"I mean the champ. There is a…"

"Challenger?"

"Yes."

"Whatever" Sonic said annoyed he had to get up "I'll make this quick guys."

"Wait Sonic I wanna ask you something." Shadow said.

"Come with me outside. I don't wanna waste anymore time on a challenger." Sonic said and left. Shadow followed him.

Outside the challenger waited.

"Finally we meet again king! It is about time we had that rematch."

"When did we have a match?" Sonic asked him causing him to have a 'mental breakdown' from shock.

"Don't you remember me?! I'm Vector!"

"Vector who?"

"Vector the Crocodile! The mythic demon controller?"

"I have faced tons of duelists using the mythic demons."

"The one who used also Armityle?"

"Nope. Still no clue."

"The one you defeated by using your sirocco to combine your blackwing's attack on my turn with that trap card to defeat me?"

"Oh yeah! One of the few times I managed to get a blackwing to have more than 10000 attack."

"Well I'm back for a rematch! And you have no right to deny!"

"Yo. Don't you think you are being disrespectful?" Shadow said.

"And who are you? his boyfriend? HAHAHAHA!" Vector said while laughing.

Shadow's face turned to a mask of rage. The two things he couldn't accept was questioning his dueling power and him being a man.

"What was that you unused bag-making material?"

"Come on. Don't you get a joke?" Vector said.

"No! not this kind! I got news for you! if you wanna fight Sonic you are free to. But first you fight me so I can have my revenge for what you just said!"

"Lol. You're a pretty feisty hedgehog. Ok shortie you're on!"

"AND DON'T CALL ME SHORTIE YOU OVERSIZED PRE-FORM OF WOMEN BOOTS!"

"Shadow chill dude." Sonic tried to calm him down. But Shadow and Vector had already began dueling.

"DUEL!"

"My turn!" Shadow said "I set a monster and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I play the spell card foolish burial. I send dark summoning beast to the graveyard. Then I summon phantom of chaos. This monster becomes any monster in my graveyard just by banishing that monster from the graveyard. so I banish dark summoning beast and phantom of chaos inherits its effect. I tribute it to activate it! Now I am allowed to summon a mythic demon out! Appear! Hamon lord of striking thunder!"

Several crystals came out of the ground. The crystals broke and Hamon emerged.

"Of course because I summoned it with my beast's effect I can't attack. So instead I'll set a card face down. I end my turn."

"My turn again. I draw. I set another monster and also a card. Your move!"

"What kind of a deck is that?" Sonic wondered "Shadow was never a man of defense. Why is he playing defensively?"

"My turn! I draw! Hamon attack the first monster he set!"

Hamon unleashed a lightning that destroyed the set monster. And because of Hamon's effect Shadow took 1000 points of damage (Shadow LP 7000)

"Thank you. you attacked sangan. Now I add the left leg of the forbidden one into my hand!"

"You…! you have…!" Vector tried to say in shock.

"The unstoppable exodia!" Shadow declared.

"Exodia?! Shadow when did you collect all 5 pieces?"

"Maybe I'm 7th Sonic but I also have challengers."

"Oh I see. Well go! I wanna see this beast!"

"I won't let you summon Exodia in time! I set a card and end my turn!"

"Here I come. I draw. I summon kuribandit. I tribute it. Now I draw the top 5 cards of my deck. I keep all spell and trap cards and send all monsters down. (I used anime effect cause it is cooler and fits more for the situation) And would you look at that. Exodia's head and left arm are going straight to the graveyard."

"Shadow! What have you done?! Exodia pieces are limited! You can only have one in your deck! Now how are you gonna summon it?"

"You'll see Sonic. Be patient. Now I activate the spell swords of revealing light. For 3 turns you can't attack. I end my turn."

"My turn then. I draw. I set a monster and end my turn."

"My turn once again. Draw. I summon Exodia's left leg!"

"Why would you summon an exodia piece Shadow?!" Sonic said surprised."

"Now I tribute it to special summon the one the only! The Legendary EXODIA incarnate!"

Exodia appeared.

"Oh no! I'm screwed!" Vector said thinking he would lose due to Exodia's effect.

"Relax Croci. This is not the Exodia who has the effect to make you lose. It is a whole new form of Exodia. He gains 1000 attack and defense points for each exodia piece in my graveyard! So it has 3000 attack!"

"Say what?!"

"Exodia! Attack his set monster!"

"Fool. You killed mystic tomato! Now I can bring a fiend type with 1500 or less defense from my deck! I choose another dark summoning beast"

"Hmph. In my end phase I have to add an exodia piece from my graveyard to my hand. I'll add the left leg back."

"My turn again. I tribute my beast! Come forth Raviel lord of phantasms!"

A dark portal was opened. From inside emerged Raviel.

"Now I activate the field spell fallen paradise. Thanks to it I can draw 2 cards. But most importantly you can't target or destroy my mythic demons with card effects!"

"Hmph totally useless."

"Why you! I end my turn since I used summoning beast."

"My turn. I draw. I play my set card. Obliderate! I can send an exodia piece from my deck to my graveyard to target and return raviel to your hand! I send exodia's right arm."

"You call my field spell useless but right now it forbids you from doing so."

"Maybe. But when Obliderate! is sent to the graveyard I can add an exodia piece to my hand. I add the right arm I just tossed off. And with ending my turn Exodia incarnate puts exodia's exodia's left arm to my hand. You know what's next croci. Two more pieces and I win!"

"Damn you. my turn. I draw. I draw 2 more with fallen paradise effect. YEAH! I activate the spell hand destruction. You discard 2 cards and I discard 2 and we both draw 2. But I also chain with the quick effect undercover. You have to show me your cards and I choose which ones you discard this one time. So you discard exodia's arms!"

"Hmph. Just temporary relief." Shadow said discarding 2 and drawing 2."

"I end my turn. Now the swords are destroyed."

"My turn. Heh. I activate the spell dark factory of mass production!"

"NO!"

"I add the arms back in my hand. Now I'll put exodia in defense mode. In the end phase I'll add exodia's head into my hand!"

"NO!" Vector thought "One more and I lose!"

"My turn. You are an excellent Exodia user Shadow. But it is over now. you won't use the incarnate exodia's effect anymore! Hamon! Divine lightning strike!"

Exodia incarnate was destroyed and Shadow took 1000 points of damage.(Shadow LP 6000)

"You triggered my incarnate exodia's effect. I show you my 4 exodia pieces and draw the same number of cards!"

"SAY WHAT?!"

Shadow drew 4 cards.

"DAMNIT! Exodia's left leg isn't here!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WON! RAVIEL ATTACK!"

"AAAAAH! (Shadow LP 2000)

"And now to end this. I overlay my 2 demons together to xyz summon superdreadnought rail cannon gustav max! I activate its effect! I detach an xyz material so you take 2000 points of damage!"

"What?!" Shadow said shocked!

"Shadow will lose?!" Sonic thought shocked as well.

"Hold it!"

"What?" Vector asked

"I'll play it all or nothing. I activate hand destruction. I discard 2 cards and draw 2."

"No you don't I play drop off trap. Any monster you draw either by effect or normal draw is destroyed."

Shadow drew his cards. And smiled.

"What's so funny?" Vector asked angry.

"You fool! You signed your death sentence!"

"What?"

"You made me destroy damage eater! Now I banish it from the graveyard so the damage turns into life points!"

"No way!" (Shadow LP 4000).

"Anything else?"

"No. I end my turn."

"My turn I guess. I draw. I flip summon legion the fiend jester! And attack your superdreadnought rail cannon gustav max!"

"But legion only has 1300attack!"

Legion was destroyed. (Shadow LP 2300)

"Shadow! Have you lost your mind?"

"On the contrary. I am winning right now!"

"How?"

"When legion is destroyed I can add a normal type spellcaster into my hand! I choose exodia's left leg!"

"NOO!"

"Now come forth!" Shadow screamed while putting the exodia cards on his monster zones "I summon EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!"

A giant circle which had a mark on it looking like a pentacle star appeared behind Shadow. First the right hand came out. then the left hand. And finally Exodia walked out of the circle.

"NOT POSSIBLE!" Vector said scared "In this meta Exodia is supposed to be useless!"

"Well he is not! EXODIA! OBLIDERATE!"

Exodia unleashed a powerful beam of golden light which destroyed the superdreadnought rail cannon gustav max and depleted Vector's LP immediately to 0.

"I lost from Exodia?!" Vector screamed angry.

"I hope you learned your place" Shadow mocked him.

"Shadow. Enough." Sonic stopped him. He approached Vector.

"Get up Vector. Your dueling was remarkable."

Vector looked at Sonic.

"Your mastery of the mythic demons was incredible. Don't forget that Shadow is the 7th best in the entire world. And yet had it not been for that outburst of luck at the last minute you would have won."

"Yeah." He said pissed that Shadow lucked out.

"Are you gonna just look at the ground angry for that one fail? Or are you gonna train more and fight Shadow once again in the future?"

"Of course I will!" Vector declared.

"Then get up and start training immediately! I want a real challenge next time!" Shadow said.

"You will have it shortie. I am going now. you'll be seeing me from me soon!" Vector said and started running.

"AND DON'T CALL ME SHORTIE!" Shadow tried to get Vector but Sonic stopped him. They joined the group inside after Shadow calmed down.

"Oh there you are." Amy said "What took you so long?"

"Let's just say Shadow has a new rival" Sonic said.

They described the gang the duel and the way Shadow almost lost but in the end managed to summon Exodia.

"Man. Talk about luck. You better watch out Storm. This guy may try to enter the top 9 one day".

"Well he won't go through me." Storm declared.

After 2 more hours of talking, making jokes and a promise that Sonic and Shadow would duel because Sonic was eager to fight exodia but had no time that day the group split and they went to their houses. Sonic and Amy fell asleep immediately since tomorrow their journey was gonna start once more.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 10; adventure in the salt waters, Amy vs treasure hunters

Early in the morning, at 5AM, Sonic's alarm clock was activated, blasting him and Amy with his favorite song. After a lot of complaints, a small fight and several falls while carrying their stuff to their runners, they headed for the airport. When they arrived, the gang was all there as well ready for departure. However Tails had bad news.

"Sorry guys " he said when he saw them "but some idiots who were responsible for taking care of the plane's landing system's maintenance forgot to do their work last time we left and now it is stuck in landing mode."

"Damn" Sonic said "We can't take off like this."

"Sorry again guys. We're gonna have to wait until they repair it."

However 3 hours went by and it wasn't fixed yet. So Tails suggested he called the group the moment the plane was ready and they wouldn't have to go through baggage check at that moment. They all returned to their houses. Sonic laid on the couch and Amy ordered some Chinese food since they didn't have time to cook. While they were eating she expressed her query.

"What will be our next destination?" she asked him.

"Valetta. Malta's capital."

"Coooool! Finally we're going somewhere with beaches. Should we take swimsuits?"

"Well… wouldn't hurt. I decided we'll take it easy this time and have some fun wherever we go."

"YAY! I LOVE YOU!" She screamed while falling on him and started kissing him. Afterwards she started calling the gang and suggesting they all bring swimsuits since there was a big chance they would visit a beach.

About 5PM Tails called them and announced that the plane was ready. Once again they all arrived at the airport and boarded their private jet. 15 minutes later they were on the way to Valetta.

Amy was watching the sea from the window when Wave sat next to her.

"Amy you won't believe it!"

"What? Jet again?"

"Yes! You won't believe it! He called me his little girl! I'm geeking out!" Wave said unable to hold herself.

"That is very sweet but technically Wave you are a just a young woman. Not far after the stage of a little girl. Had you been.. I don't know…. 30 or 35 this would be very sweet. But now you're becoming a bit annoying."

"Oh sorry. I just… Well… you were like this when you first fell in love with Sonic. Where did your enthusiasm go?"

"It is still inside of me. I just know when it is time for it."

"Actually you're right. I mean you are married one year now. Of course you may have gotten a little sparing."

"Yeah. And well… we got a picture to preserve. The world sees me and Sonic as an example. I don't mean to call myself perfect but.."

"Chill I understand. Well I'm going back to Jety!" she said and blasted off. Amy thought that Jety was a terrible nickname. She looked out of the window again and saw the shores of Malta showing up under the clouds.

30 minutes later they had landed. Since it was already late and the city was really small so there was no need to use their runners they decided to have some night walks instead. After they all dressed formally with Sonic deciding for once to make his presence known wore his royal black duelist suit, they started roaming around the city admiring the architecture of the buildings during the night. Of course they were noticed by everyone. Soon afterwards they decided they wanted to do something special this time rather than clubbing and night dueling. So Sonic looked online and saw there was a casino just 30 minutes from the city on their duel runners. They never had an experience from such a place so they went there. When they arrived they had to show their id to prove themselves to be off age. The guard would almost not believe Tails being of age because of his physical appearance but was allowed to enter in the end. The place charmed them. Everyone looked so high class person. And they were. Huge amounts of money were played. Sonic was gonna play a bit of course betting only a few money which of course didn't surprise anyone (as they all recognized him) due to his humble nature. Tails who was actually very clever was gonna help Sonic by counting the cards given by the game master in blackjack and help him with their own 'language'. Wave and Jet went around the place to look at the games. Knuckles and Silver were playing in the fruit machines. Amy was right next to Sonic. After 1 hour Sonic had won already 10000 euros in cash. A guy dressed as a worker in the casino approached the game master with a pissed look on his face. They had a small talk in whispers and then left. Amy noticed that during their conversation, the game master looked at Sonic with a suspicious look on his face. Determined to know more she followed them to a back room. There she heard their conversation hidden behind a box.

"This guy is winning too much!"

"What can I do about it?! He has divine luck!"

"I don't care! I want my money!"

"You will have your money!"

"Tomorrow!"

"Dude! Tomorrow the Xlendi beach will be full of people! I can't just go there and get the treasure and leave unnoticed."

Amy was shocked at the word treasure but then heard the angry guy pulling out a gun.

"Either take him out or get the treasure. Unless you want a one way ticked to the bottom of the sea!"

Amy was ready to go warn Sonic when…

"Ok. Meet me tomorrow at the shore next to the beach. We'll use a small fishing boat to enter the cave. We'll leave with the treasure the same way."

"You better be right to your word."

Amy left and returned to Sonic's side as fast as she could.

"Hey Ames. Where have you been?" he asked worried.

"Just went to see how the others were doing and get a drink."

"You worried me. Don't you do it again please."

"I promise. But I'm beat. Can we please go?"

"Yeah I'm beat too. I'm done" he said to the game master who had returned "Come on Tails. Let's get outta here."

"Dude now? Come on don't you see how much we've gathered? We can double them!"

"I said NO Tails. Have some self control."

"Grr. Fine" Tails said disappointed.

They all left the casino and returned to the jet. Then just before Amy closed the window and laid next to Sonic she saw a black figure outside the fence of the airport. She was gonna wake up Sonic but the guy suddenly took out his phone and spoke for about 2 minutes. Then he left. Amy decided to let it go for tonight since the jet was guarded due to Sonic's presence (although Sonic hated having body guards because he didn't want the others to think of him as a coward.) She woke Sonic up the next moment and narrated everything to him.

"So they're after me? Relax Amy. I have 5 life threatening messages a week. This is nothing new.'

"Yeah but we should still go and stop them should they go there."

"Ames relax. I'm trained for situations like this. We'll be fine. Now sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." He said closing the light and falling asleep immediately. Amy thought about it and decided to let it go. Minutes later she was out like a light.

The next morning after the gang woke up and had a quick breakfast they decided that searching only Valetta wasn't going to work if the god card was anywhere else on the island so they all split and searched different places on the island. Amy had to search the area close to Xlendi beach. Passing by a shore next to the main part of the beach she saw the two men from yesterday talking next to a fishing boat. Determined to not let such men fulfil their plans, she called Sonic.

"Hey baby" Sonic's voice was heard from the phone "Are you done with your part of the island?"

"Yes. What about the others?"

"They are done as well. They want to go to a beach now."

"Cool! I am next to Xlendi beach. Go get your swimsuits and come. I had taken mine with me just in case."

"Ok see you soon." Sonic said and closed the phone.

Amy waited at the entrance of the beach for 30 minutes. Eventually her friends arrived. They found several beach chairs they left their stuff out and dived into the blue water. While having fun Amy noticed the men with the boat and 2 more men with them heading for the entrance of a cave. Determined to stop them she approached Sonic.

"Umm.. love? Can I borrow your duel runner so I can use the submarine mode and look at the beautiful environment underwater?"

"Of course. But please umm… don't crash it. Last time it took 3 days to be repaired."

"Hahaha. Relax I'll take care." She said and headed for Sonic's runner. She wouldn't let these guys go through with their plan. She drove it into the water whilst driving it then pressed a button which turned it into a submarine like vehicle. Then she drove it underwater and headed for the cave. Knuckles could see the duel runner heading there but he just ignored it.

Amy reached inside the cave and got out of the runner once it touched the shore. Then she followed the path inside the cave. When she got into a large room in the end of the way she was surprised. Tens of thousands of gold coins were scattered everywhere. Chests with precious jewels also stood there untouched. In the middle of the room were the 4 henchmen. The cave had an opening on the top so light could come in. She heard conversations again. Amy immediately started recording everything on her cell phone.

"There you are friend. The treasure is ours. Just as I promised you."

"I have to admit you surprised me. I never thought you can actually keep your promises."

"Yeah. Now let's get to work. It will take us 2 to 3 times to take all these and take them to our cars."

"Why so many?"

"Because we're too many for all the treasure to fit the boat without sinking."

"Then I guess we could become fewer and do it faster."

"How?"

"Like this." He said while taking out his gun.

And he fired.

He got the first man on the head. He fell to the ground with his skull pieces falling all around him. Amy felt she would faint.

"Now get to work you gorillas. We need to get all this stuff to the boat."

"Over my dead body!" Amy screamed, after she had enough listening to his sick plan, surprising the 3 remaining men. The one pointed his gun at her head.

"HOLD IT YOU IDIOT!" the leader screamed. The first guy stopped. The leader looked at Amy in interest and lust.

"Well, well, well. The duel queen. Where is your husband? The king?"

"He doesn't have to be bothered with such pathetic animals as you!"

" Now this isn't the proper way for a queen to be speaking. How about you leave the cave now before I change my mind and take you captive?"

"And let you walk away?! Forget it!" she said activating her duel disc.

"Huh? You wanna fight me?"

"Yes."

"You got some nerve for a so called queen. But I like it. Ok then. Duel disc!" He yelled at his 2 henchmen. One of them brought a duel disc from the box they brought with them. The leader wore it.

"Now then. Let's start."

"Bring it on!" Amy said determined to win.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start it. I activate the field spell kyoutou waterfront. Now I summon forth lee the world chalice fairy! Her effect allows me to add to my hand the world legacy world chalice monster card. Now I activate transmodify! I tribute my lee to summon a monster of fairy type from my deck but level 3. Come on out the agent of creation venus! Since a card was sent to the graveyard my field spell gets a kaiju counter and another one for transmodify being sent to the I play his effect. I pay 500 LP 3 times to summon 3 mystical shine balls from my deck!" (Amy LP 6500)

"Hm.. interesting deck. Guess I'll take it with me when I beat you."

"You ain't beating anyone. I tribute one shine ball to link summon imduk the world chalice dragon! Now I get another counter. Now with Imduk's effect I can normal summon once again. I tribute another shine ball to summon forth world legacy world chalice. I tribute world legacy world chalice and imduk to link summon on imduk's place auram the world chalice blademaster! I get another counter for a total of 4 .Furthermore because my imduk and world legacy world chalice were sent to the graveyard their effects are triggered. Imduk special summons the beckoned by the world chalice from my hand and world legacy world chalice summons another beckoned and the world chalice guardragon from my deck. Now I tribute guardragon and mystical shine ball to link summon ib the world chalice priestess. At this point my field spell has 5 counter's which is the max it can have. I can add a kaiju monster like gameciel the sea turtle kaiju from my deck to my hand. Now I overlay my 2 beckoned to xyz summon daigusto emerald. Thanks to his effect I detach one beckoned to add the 3 shine balls back the the deck, shuffle and draw one card. Perfect. I pay 500 LP to summon 1 sine ball back from my deck." (Amy LP 6000) "Now I link summon using emerald and shine ball to link summon another ib the world chalice priestess. Now I play the spell world legacy's heart to add 2 beckoned to my hand. Next I pay another 500 LP to special summon another mystical shine ball" (Amy LP 5500) "And link summon another imduk. Now i link summon tributing ib and imduk to link summon ningirsu the world chalice champion! Thanks to his effect I draw one card for each world chalice monster he points to with his link markers and he points up wards to my auram and left to my ib. but I chain with ib's effect to special summon at his right. So I draw 3 cards."

"Are you done?" he asked her bored.

"NOT AT ALL! I link summon using beckoned and ningirsu to link summon my new ace! Firewall dragon! Next I pay one final time 500 LP" (Amy LP 5000) " to special summon the last mystical shine ball. Now I tribute auram and ib to link summon another firewall dragon next to the first one. I special summon crowned by the world chalice due to auram's effect. Then I link summon link spider by tributing my last shine ball. Afterwards I tribute venus and crowned to link summon left of my 1st firewall dragon my last ib. Then I remove the guardragon from my graveyard to special summon my crowned left of my 2nd firewall. Finally I activate emergency teleport to special summon chosen by the world chalice and tribute them both to link summon another proxy dragon! I finally set 1 card face down and end my turn."

"About time! My turn. I draw. I summon souleating oviraptor in attack mode. Thanks to his effect I can add babycerasaurus into my hand. Then I activate the field spell dragonic diagram. Thanks to its effect I destroy my babycerasaurus to add true king lithosagym the disaster into my hand. Then because my babycerasaurus was destroyed I can special summon another one from my deck. I also activate my oviraptor's effect to destroy this cerasuarus and special summon the other one from my graveyard. and now thanks to the destroyed ones effect I can special summon mischellaneousaurus from my deck."

"Right into my trap. 3 monsters out huh? Firewall dragon! Activate your effect and send them all to the hand!"

"Say what?!"

"You're still stuck in the age of true kings and true draco monsters? Too bad."

"Damn. I activate the spell hand destruction. We both discard 2 and draw 2 cards. I discard oviraptor and babycerasurus. Now I banish them both to summon the one the only! Ultimate conductor tyrrano!"

"You don't learn huh? Go solemn warning!"

"Oh no!"

"For 2000 LP I can negate your monster's summon and destroy it" (Amy LP 3000)

"Damn you! I still have this! I destroy petiteranodon and giant rex from my hand to special summon true king lithosagym the disaster! I also intiate my petiteranodon's effect to special summon a dinosaur from my deck!"

"No you don't! I discard ash blossom to negate an effect to special summon a monster from the deck."

"Damn you! so what. I still banish your last 3 remaining links from your extra deck! Now I attack! Destroy the firewall dragon who hasn't used his effect yet!"

"I banish world legacy's heart to negate my monster's destruction through battle!" (Amy LP 2700)

"NO! I won't lose! I set a card and end my turn!"

At the same moment outside, Sonic realized Amy was taking too long to return.

"Damn. Where is Amy?" he wondered.

"Maybe she is charmed by the underwater environment. I understand her. The water here is so clear and clean." Tails guessed.

"Maybe she crashed the runner again." Knuckles said.

"Where genius? In the open?" Jet said sarcastically.

"Well I don't consider caves to be open space." Knuckles answered.

"Wait!" Sonic said shocked "did you just say cave?"

"Yeah. She went to that cave over there." He said pointing to the treasure cave. Sonic then realized why Amy lead them to this specific beach.

"No time to explain guys. Silver, Wave, Jet call the police! Tails Knuckles with me!"

"Where are we going?" Tails said while trying to keep up with Sonic who was swimming towards the cave.

"To save Amy!" Sonic screamed.

Back inside the cave Amy was ready to rev this duel up.

"My turn then, time to end this. I draw. I add another gameciel the sea turtle kaiju thanks to my field spell. Now I tribute your monster to summon my first gameciel to your field!"

"Oh no! I forgot!" He screamed in rage having forgotten that she had a kaiju monster in her hand.

"Now I summon my second gameciel because you already control a kaiju monster. Then my unused firewall will return your gameciel to my hand!"

"No way!"

"I attack with all my monsters!"

"I chain with my trap card! Drowning mirror force! All your monsters go back to your hand and extra deck!"

"You fool! I have gameciel! I remove 2 kaiju counters from my field spell to negate the activation of an effect other than gameciel!"

"No way!"

"FINISH HIM!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Treasure hunter LP 0)

"You lose!"

"So what? You're only a weak little girl and we are 3 bigger than you men! Get her!" he ordered his henchmen. They charged at Amy.

Sonic along with Tails and Knuckles reached the cave. They found Sonic's duel runner in submarine mode there. They heard fighting sounds and Amy's yells from the inside. Sonic's heart was going to stop from fear in the thought of anything happening to Amy. what was thinking going up on 4 men all by herself?

When they reached inside they saw the unexpected. Amy was standing on top of the treasure hunter finishing him off with lightning quick punches. His henchmen were already down. Sonic Tails and Knuckles were left with their mouth hanging open. Amy finished him off causing him to faint. Then she noticed the 3 boys.

"Hey! What took you guys so long?" she said while hugging Sonic.

"Amy! Do you have any idea how much you worried me?!"

"Yeah well…sorry but I couldn't let these animals do their work here."

"You could tell me."

"Didn't wanna bother you. This guy went down faster than dark Sonic's LP meter back in the spirit world."

"And when did you learn to fight like this?"

"The same teacher who taught you taught me the same moves. What did you think? That I wouldn't be able to defend myself?"

Sonic was surprised he was no longer angry. In the end there was more to his wonderful wife than meets the eye.

Soon afterwards they took those guys out of the cave and handed them over to the police. They managed to hide the treasure's location after Amy's pressure on Sonic. according to her finding it would cause more harm than good. After the police took the criminal's away the group returned to the airport to rest and sleep before their departure for their next journey. Sonic suggested the visited Madrid in Spain. Everyone liked the idea. At 10PM they were all asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 11; duel ala Spain; Jet vs matador Fernando

The sun was rising the moment the airplane carrying the singed ones finally arrived at Madrid's airport. Sonic woke the team up before dawn and instructed everything to be ready for departure. Today was Tails' turn to be the pilot. After he landed the plane they had a breakfast and headed for Madrid. This time since Sonic had 2 god cards he kept Slifer for the search and lent Obelisk to Amy so the chances the cards would react to the 3rd one were doubled. Originally he wanted to lend it to Tails but then he chose Amy in fear that Tails wouldn't control his rage for Obelisk and tear apart the card. And he couldn't let that happen. These cards were the key to helping his ancient Egypt ego find his long-wanted peace.

After a small ride the reached the city. They immediately split and agreed to meet back at the airport by 4Am for lunch. The city was really big and very fascinating. Sonic made sure he wasn't recognized this time. He enjoyed listening to the Spanish speaking and watching several TV shows about Spanish love stories. He was sure Amy would stop the search and sit at the first cafeteria she found to see one. She didn't know Spanish but she would understand through the heart. With a smile on his face due to this thought, Sonic came across a poster. On it was an announcement for a bullfight event which would be followed by a feast in honor of the birthday of the bull raiser who was actually a very rich man. Sonic took the poster with him and returned to the airport. His friends were all done with their part of the exploration of the city and were about to have lunch.

"About time Sonic" Tails said "We were about to begin. What took you so long?"

"Well I saw this downtown and thought of bringing it here so we could consider it." Sonic revealing the poster. His friends took it and looked at it.

"Bullfight? I don't know. It seems somewhat barbaric towards these poor animals." Amy said.

"Man so cool!" Tails said "I always wanted to see something like this!"

"Looks cool I'll admit. But I still don't think we should go. I don't wanna see a moment where the bull will get the matador and pierce through his body." Wave said.

"Nah. These things are not so common in real life Wave. They usually happen in movies or something."

"If you believe so Jety, I will believe it too." She said cuddling on him.

"I would really love to see something like this real life" Silver said.

"Yeah me too." Knuckles agreed.

"Well… I guess I'm the only one who doesn't want to go?"

"Come on Amy. Don't ruin the fun. You know that if you don't go Sonic won't come. And this is our only chance to see something like this."

"Fine. But keep it in your mind that I don't agree with this thing."

"We will Ames. I'm going to see if there's any tickets left." Sonic said and left.

He made in no time to the ticket selling place. But the tickets that were left were for high class only. Resorting in using his champion status, he acquired 7 tickets. Then he returned. After this they all started preparing for the bullfight and the feast after the event. Sonic since he had used his champion title to acquire them tickets he had to wear his royal suit once again. Amy wore a red dress which revealed her shoulders like she had seen in movies that took place in Spain. Also she put a red rose on her hair. Tails Knuckles and Jet wore the suits with which they dueled in the pro league. Silver wore one of Knuckles' suits and promised to try to be unnoticed. Wave wore a dress similar to Amy's but blue. They all then left the airport and arrived in the arena where the event would take place which was outside the city. Of course everyone had learnt that Sonic would watch the event so it was really hard for the gang to reach the high class section. But there things weren't easy either. All the high class viewers of the event approached Sonic and started schmooze Sonic in order to get a chance to duel him afterwards during the feast. As for Amy they paid her little to no attention which pissed both her and Sonic more and as for the rest of his friends, no one even realized their presence which was a divine gift to them. Soon afterwards the event started. The tricks the matadors pulled to dodge the bulls were incredible. Amy of course objected heavily this kind of amusement due to driving the animal mad for no reason by putting a red piece of cloth in front of its eyes. Though she admitted that the skill of dodging the bull's horns was impressive. The event lasted 2 hours. The last matador came out he tried to look to see where Sonic was probably trying to impress him so he would duel him afterwards. But the moment his eyes fell on Wave they turned bulging. Or at least that was what Wave thought for a moment. After the event ended they all went to the bull raiser's mansion where the feast was held. They soon learned that his name was Antonio Rodriguez. During the feast the Antonio took the floor and started his speech.

"Welcome everyone. I am honored to have you all in my humble mansion. I am honored to have our guests, today's brave bull fighters who every day face the beast ahead of them for our entertainment. But most of all I am honored to have the legendary duel king Sonic the hedgehog as a guest in my home. And of course I would not forget his gorgeous wife, the duel queen miss Amy Rose the Hedgehog."

The guests applauded for Sonic and Amy.

"Now mister and miss the hedgehog. Would you do us the honor to begin the dance?"

Sonic looked at Amy smiling and said

"Señora, será charisete este es mi regreso a casa?" (My lady, will you give me this dance?)

Amy felt once again the enthusiasm of her love for Sonic conquering her. She didn't expect him to ask her in Spanish. He was so romantic this way she was going crazy. She answered in Spanish as well.

"Pero por supuesto mi Señor." (But of course.)

They went to the middle of the dance floor and the DJ started the music. The first part was Spanish tango. Sonic and Amy in order to get used to their travels and learn more about the world, they had learnt tons of languages and other things for most countries of the world. And of course visiting Spain meant them learning to dance Spanish tango. After several minutes of them dancing, Antonio encouraged the rest of the guests to start dancing as well. A lot of the guests including Knuckles and Silver found dames and entered the dance floor. Tails at the beginning didn't dance since Cosmo was now home waiting for him to return. But seeing a girl all alone he decided out of pure kindness to be her escort for the dance. Wave and Jet were one of the first couples who followed Sonic and Amy on the dance floor. Soon they stopped and went to have something to drink. While they were enjoying their drinks and watching the others dancing a young man approached them. When they noticed him carefully they realized it was the last of matadors who participated. He spoke in English since Jet and Wave didn't know Spanish.

"Excuse me, Señora. Would you do me the honor of being my dame for this dance?"

Wave didn't feel very comfortable but Jet didn't have any problem provided it was only so they would not insult the matador. So he took Wave to the dance floor the moment when Sonic and Amy left and went outside to have some alone time. She grabbed him from the shoulders and he grabbed her from the waist. During the dance his eyes were always nailed on hers. That made her feel more uncomfortable but pretending that everything was ok. But then he started saying things.

"Señora pardon me but your eyes are so shiny and beautiful."

"Um…. Thanks I guess."

And after some seconds he kept on.

"I feel like you have conquered my heart, Señora."

She stopped dancing at that moment.

"Mister…"

"Fernando. Fernando Martinez."

"Mister Martinez I don't want to be mean but your words make me feel uncomfortable."

"Por qué?" (Why?)

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry I spoke Spanish. I was saying why? Why did my words make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Because the man who was next to me when you asked me to dance with you… he is my boyfriend. And I love him. So excuse me but find another dame."

She attempted leaving but he grabbed her from her hand.

"Señora, I dedicated my triumph over the beast today to you."

"Please let go off me."

But at that moment Jet noticed him holding Wave from the hand and his blood rose all the way to his head. He walked with big steps towards them and grabbed Fernando from his wrist. Then he pushed him back. Everyone in the room gasped loudly.

Sonic and Amy were outside kissing passionately. Suddenly they heard the gasp of the guests and Jet's angry voice. Despite this ruining their alone time, they rushed inside and saw Jet and Fernando arguing.

"You came here to try and take my girlfriend?!"

"You Señor are an uncivilized animal! I apologized but I was so charmed by your girlfriend I said things I didn't really mean."

"I couldn't care less! You tamper with my girlfriend and means you tamper with me!"

"Señor Let's not make a scene."

"Oh relax. I won't make a scene. You and I will make a DUEL!"

Everyone gasped again from the way Jet challenged Fernando.

"A duel?"

"Yeah. That is if you know how to duel!"

Sonic and Amy approached the rest of the gang and watched the whole thing. Since the first moment Sonic saw Fernando at the arena he seemed somewhat familiar to Sonic. And at the moment of the challenge he remembered. Fernando was a pro duelist. One of the best in all of Spain. But Jet was number 5 worldwide. Fernando accepting the challenge was like signing his own death sentence.

Several moments went by and Fernando still hesitated to answer. He had realized that trying to seduce Wave like this was a mistake. And now Jet was gonna make him pay.

"I don't want to duel you. But I accept."

"Good. You spared me the time to make you duel me. Now let's do this!" Jet said activating his duel disc.

"Yes." Fernando said while being thrown a duel disc from the crowd who all stood out of the dance floor which was a duel arena now. Jet and Fernando drew 5 cards each and Jet declared he would go first.

"I'll start. I activate 2 continuous spells. Shien's dojo and six samurai united. Now I summon the legendary six samurai kageki in attack mode."

"200 attack? And you call yourself 5th worldwide?"

"Who said I was done? Kageki feels lonely alone so he invites a friend. I summon one of newest additions to the samurai clan. Come on out! Shadow six samurai douji!"

"Shadow six samurai? Your idea too Sonic?" Knuckles asked him.

"Yup."

"Perfect. I can see Jet challenging me next week." Knuckles said disappointed that he would have to learn about those shadow samurais to fight them.

"Now I activate the effect of my six samurai united and my shien's dojo. First the united spell since I summoned 2 samurais has 2 budisho counters. So it allows me to dispose of it and draw 2 cards. But I'm not done. I also send my shien's dojo with also 2 counters on it and summon a six samurai monster from my deck with level equal or lower to the counters it has. So come on out. Kagemusha of the six samurai!"

"Here comes the synchro." Amy said with a funny singing voice.

"Who said anything about synchro summon Amy?"

"Huh?"

"I'm far from done. Because I summoned a samurai monster out I can activate the effect of my shadow samurai. I can send a samurai card from my deck to my graveyard. And the one I'll send is shadow six samurai hatsumi. Then I play the spell asceticism of the six samurai. I special summon a samurai monster from my deck with attack equal to a samurai monster I am already controlling. So I summon the six samurai irou. Then I play reinforcement of the army to add a legendary six samurai kizan to my hand. Afterwards I special summon it due to controlling one samurai already. But even so I'm not done. I also summon grandmaster of the six samurai. Now I tribute grandmaster and kizan to link summon my missus radiant!"

"Link summon? On samurais?" Fernando said shocked.

"Now I send to the graveyard my 3 remaining samurais to fusion summon!"

"Jet even has a fusion samurai monster Sonic?!" Knuckles said angry.

"Knucks relax. Your deck received power up as well."

"Yeah. 4 cards. Gearfried the red eyes iron knight, red eyes baby dragon, red eyes fang with chain and red eyes slash dragon. Jet has 6 new samurais. I already checked online how many shadow samurais exist."

"Knuckles we'll discuss this later." Sonic ended the conversation.

"Now I fusion summon the shadow six samurai Rihan! But even so I have yet to play 4 cards to end my turn. The first one is spell economics so I want pay any LP during the use of a spell card then I use soul charge! Normally I would pay half my life points so 4000 and summon one monster for every 1000 points I pay. But due to spell economics I don't pay anything. So come back! Kageki, kagemusha irou and douji. Now I tune together kageki and kagemusha to synchro summon my ace! Legendary six samurai Shi en!"

"So what if you can negate 1 spell or trap card per turn? This is nothing!"

"Who said I was done. I set one card face down and play my final card! Six scrolls of the samurais!"

"Not that!" Fernando said shocked.

"I tribute 2 samurais from my field. My douji and my irou. And in exchange I summon the great shogun shien from my deck!"

"Impossible! The spell/trap lock!"

"Unfortunately it is not actually spell trap lock anymore. Thanks to some new rulings I can negate 1 spell trap per turn. But shien now allows you to successfully activate one per turn. Which means that even if I negate one you still can activate one. However I doubt it will do any good against this field. I end my turn. And just to know missus radiant gives every earth monster out 500 attack points. So it has 1900 itself. I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I tribute your shien to summon gadarla the mystery dust kaiju to your side of the field in attack mode. Now I special summon jizukiru the star destroying kaiju to my field in attack mode since you control one already. Now I activate the spell raigeki!"

"Nope! Shi en negate it!"

"Just what I wanted activate gateway to chaos field spell! Because it was activated I can add black luster soldier-super soldier to my hand from my deck. Now I activate chaos form! It can be used for his ritual summon as well as chaos max dragon's. so I tribute the original black luster soldier to ritual summon my super soldier! Jizukiru! Attack His Shi en!"

"No you don't! I activate the trap card bait. Now I can redirect the attack on another monster. Furthermore the monster you originally attacked cannot be attacked anymore this turn."

"Fine! I'll attack the kaiju I gave you then!"

Jizukiru attacked with a barrage of laser beams which eliminated gadarla

"AAAH" (Jet LP 7400)

"Now my soldier! Eliminate his Shi en! Luster chaos blade attack!"

Black Luster soldier attacked Shi en but Jet didn't used its effect to let it survive in exchange for his rihan.

"When my soldier destroys a monster in battle when it is sent to the graveyard you take damage equal to its attack points!"

"AAAAH!" (Jet 4400)

"I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I activate roll of fate. I roll a dice and then draw cards depending on my roll. After I draw the cards I banish cards from the top of my deck equal to my roll. I roll!" Jet said revealing a six-sided dice and rolling it. He rolled a 5."

"All right! You are as good as dead now. I draw 5 cards and banish 5 cards from my deck. Now I summon the six samurai yaichi and special summon another kizan. Now I activate my yaichi's effect. Since I control another samurai monster I can destroy 1 spell or trap card. So I choose your set card!"

"Rayos, my drowning mirror force!" Fernando said angry.

"What did he say?" Tails asked Sonic.

"He said damnit in Spanish."

"Oh"

"Now I activate my rihan's effect. I banish yaichi from my field to banish your black luster soldier!"

"No!"

"And there's more! I activate the spell mind control. Now I can take control of your jizukiru!"

"So what! You can't attack with it."

"I tribute it along with missus radiant to summon my decode talker!"

"Qué?!" (What?!)

"Now Decode talker attack him! Kizan and rihan give him more attack power since he points at them! 1000 more points to be precise!"

"AAAH!" (Fernando LP 5700)

"Rihan Kizan! Attack directily!"

"AAAH!" (Fernando LP 1200)

"I set one card and end my turn! So! Is this all your power?!"

"Por qué usted! (Why you!) You will pay for this! My turn. I draw! Perfect. I special summon photon thrasher because I control no monsters. Then I normal summon envoy of chaos and overlay it with my photon thrasher to xyz summon number 39 utopia! Now I overlay utopia into utopia the lightning! I also activate the spell foolish burial which allows me to send another envoy of chaos to the graveyard! Now! I remove one light monster and 1 dark monster from my graveyard to summon black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning!"

Everyone was shocked by the appearance of black luster soldier. And what shocked Sonic most was that he was of the same rarity as the chaos emperor dragon he had once won in a duel back at his last tournament before he became champion. It was only printed 30 times in this rarity. This guy could have either spent a fortune on this or be really skilled to earn this.

"Now I attack! Utopia the lightning! Attack decode talker! And I detach 2 materials so his attack rises to 5000!"

"AAAH!" (Jet LP 2700)

"Now black luster soldier! attack rihan! And before he attacks I play the spell final charge! I give up my entire hand and my black luster soldier's attack since he is a level 8 or higher monster counts as an extra attack!"

"Say what?!"

Black luster Soldier destroyed rihan only leaving Kizan on Jet's field with his original attack points. (Jet LP 2100)

"And if my black luster soldier manages to destroy your monster in battle with his real attack he will gain another attack!"

"2 more attacks from black luster soldier?!"

"Exactamente! (Exactly!) Black luster soldier! destroy kizan!"

"Black luster soldier attacked kizan. But suddenly before he could land the finishing blow on kizan, rihan jumped out of the ground and stopped the attack!

"Qué?! (What?) Why wasn't kizan destroyed?!"

"When my rihan's in the graveyard he can sacrifice his peace by banishing itself from the duel to save one of my monsters! Of course damage is applied. (Jet LP 900) But since kizan leaved your soldier is stopped right in his tracks!"

"Υ que?(So what) Once my next turn comes you're going down! All you have is your face down card left! What good can it possibly do?"

"Oh you are about to find out! my turn! I draw! I activate my trap card! Backs to the wall!"

"No! Not backs to the wall!"

"I give up all my life points except 100" (Jet LP 100)"And summon up to 4 samurais to join my kizan who is already out! I choose my Shi en, my shadow samurai douji, my irou and my kageki! Now I overlay together my irou and my douji to xyz summon heroic challenger Excalibur! And finally I play my six style triple impact spell! I can only activate it if I control exactly 3 samurais. And since this is our case I can either destroy all your monsters, all your face up spell and traps or all your set spell and traps! But I will go for monsters!"

"NO!" Fernando gasped once his monsters where all destroyed!"

"Monsters! Finish this!"

"NOOOOO!" (Fernando LP 0) "I… I lost. You.. you are more powerful than I could imagine. If you are so powerful… I can only imagine the king's power. I'm once again sorry for all I did."

"Pf. Whatever just leave my sight."

Fernando left in a flash. He had received the message that Jet wasn't to be dealt with. Jet's friends and Wave immediately congratulated him for his amazing plays. After the duel which also pleased the guests, the feast went on for a couple of hours and then everyone left. Antonio once again thanked Sonic and his team for their presence and treated Jet with one of his most sacred treasures; an ultra rare samurai card he had acquired in one of his journeys in Japan with his wife. It was shadow six samurai genba the only shadow samurai card Jet was missing since Sonic suggested it be printed limited number of times since it was something of a resourcing card for the deck. Jet despite his temptation rejected the offer but Antonio without Jet knowing hid the card inside a vase he gave Amy as a present of kindness for their presence. After this the singed one left and returned to their private Jet. Only when Amy put the vase in a suitcase she brought for any souvenirs they would acquire from their journey she saw the card inside. She rushed to Jet's room. When she entered she realized she forgot to knock and then understood Wave was with Jet inside his room. However she kept her cool and spoke to Jet.

"Jet I found this in the vase Mr Rodriguez gave me." She said handing him the samurai card. Jet looked at it and facepalmed.

"Damn that guy. I told him it wouldn't be right to take it from him. This is ultra rare. Where will he find a copy?"

"Jet he had a reason for handing this to you and you know it. The only thing you can do now is to accept it and take good care of the card." Wave told him.

"Whatever. I will not get mad just because with this my deck is complete. Now um.. Amy would you mind?"

"Oh yeah sorry." She said and left closing the door behind her.

After handing the card to Jet Amy went to the living room of the jet. Sonic and Tails were there discussing their next destination.

"So guys" Amy said while sitting next to Sonic, entering the conversation at the same time "where do we go next?"

"Well we were thinking about going somewhere beyond Europe. Maybe the guy who has the last god card got scared because of Cosmo's defeat and hid far away from this place."

"And where do you think we should start looking?"

"We were thinking somewhere in Asia. I just don't know where yet." Tails said.

"Maybe we should decide it when we take off. You know. Random choices are sometimes the key." Sonic suggested.

"Well yeah it wouldn't hurt to depend on luck for once." Amy agreed.

"It's a deal then. We take off tomorrow and we choose after this our destination. Now if youuuuuuu. (Yawn) excuse me I'm going to sleep before I start sleepwalking. Good night." Tails said and went to his room.

Sonic and Amy soon went to sleep as well. Sonic was thinking that their journey would be longer than he had imagined. The world was huge. And the final god card was one.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 12; adventure in China, death god lurks around the singed ones

Sonic and Tails woke up very early the morning after their night in Spain and immediately requested permission to take off. After 10 minutes they got the permission and the plane took off. When they were on the air they started discussing their next destination.

"So where do you think we should head next?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Honestly dude, I have no idea. The world is huge. And the final god card could be anywhere. Maybe the bastard who has it went to Asia maybe not."

"Then we pick up a destination randomly?" Tails wondered.

"I guess so." Sonic said while taking out Slifer and Obelisk "I really hoped this would be over already. I already feel bad that my counterpart has to wait. I mean he was stuck in the pendant for over….. Gah!" Sonic said grabbing his head.

"Sonic what's wrong?!" Tails asked while putting the auto pilot on and rushing to his side.

Sonic kept gasping due to pain for some seconds until Tails decided to make him drop the god cards. Sonic's eyes opened widely.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"I…. I had a vision."

"A vision?"

"Yeah. It was something like a palace."

"A palace?"

Sonic described the palace he saw to Tails. The latter immediately recognized what Sonic was talking about.

"Sonic this is the palace of the forbidden city you are describing!"

"Of the what?"

"The forbidden city! A landmark in the center of Beijing! The god cards are showing us the way! They want to be together with the third!"

Sonic's eyes widened in a pleasant shock. Maybe it would be easier than he thought.

"Ok then! Beijing it is!" Sonic decided.

After a short while the rest of the team woke up. Sonic told them of his vision and their next destination. They were all happy that their journey was coming to an end but at the same time sad cause they all had a blast until now. Several hours later the plane arrived in Beijing's airport. Sonic and his friends immediately headed for the forbidden city. It was almost nighttime. People were starting to leave after visiting the city.

"We don't have much time team. Let's hurry up and look!" Sonic ordered.

The rest agreed and split up. Amy and Sonic together headed for the museum section. Everything looked normal. Neither their marks nor the gods reacted.

"Why would the gods lead you here if nothing is here?" Amy asked him.

"No! This can't be! It must be here! It makes no sense." Sonic yelled angry.

"Sonic relax. Everything will be ok. If the person who has the final god is here they will show up." Amy calmed him down.

At that moment the alarm of the museum sounded. The door opened and Sonic barely saw 3 hooded men running out holding a giant golden egg. The guards ran outside but were too late. Sonic stopped on one of them.

"What is that all about?"

"These men stole a precious artifact! The most precious one in the whole museum! The egg of the emperor!"

"I got it! Say no more!" Sonic said and chased after the thieves as well. At the same time he called his friends and informed them of the theft. They all met outside the city where they saw the hooded men boarding some motorbikes and drove away. Sonic immediately reacted.

"Tails! Knuckles! After them!" he said while jumping on his duel runner. They also rode them and initiated pursuit. The rest of the gang also rode their runners and followed them.

Sonic could clearly see the thieves in front of him. Soon they were on the highway heading outside of the city. They were heading southwest towards the mountains. Sonic knew that they would be in a disadvantage since there there would be a lot of turns there.

"Tails Knuckles! Speed formation fast! We need to get them before they make it to the feet of the mountain!" Sonic ordered.

Tails and Knuckles who were riding behind him immediately positioned their duel runners behind Sonic's so they would use the drafting technique and speed up. However they could only get a little bit closer to the thieves since using drafting would slow them down after a few seconds. So they used drafting for a few seconds then broke the formation and re-used it to get closer step by step. Eventually they came almost behind them but they were already at the feet of the mountain. The thieves started using techniques like drifting to take the turns. Sonic being the most skilled of his team in duel runner driving was able to use the same techniques while Tails and Knuckles had to slow down at the turns. Eventually Sonic caught up to the thieves. He started pushing them out of the road causing them to 'crash' in a way they would be caught but not die. He successfully managed to stop 2 of the runners but the third thief started fighting back and pushing him to the edge of the road, trying to cause Sonic to fall into the precipice. Sonic fought back. Tails could barely see them. He noticed the number of the thief's runner. Soon they took a tight turn so Tails lost them for a few seconds.

Sonic took the turn and continued pushing the thief. The latter saw a gas station ahead of them and whispered something about almost there so he decided he had enough and whispered to Sonic despite the roar of the runner's engines "Have a safe journey to hell" as he pressed a button which made his whole runner project a strong light which momentarily blinded Sonic. This gave him the chance to punch Sonic and cause him to lose control of his duel runner. Which resulted in Sonic crashing on the barrier over the precipice. The barrier didn't take the hit and broke. Causing Sonic and his duel runner to fall into the gap.

"AAAAAH! Sonic screamed.

Sonic's scream was heard by Tails who had just taken the turn and saw the whole thing. His mind stopped. He immediately stopped allowing the thief to escape with the egg in the process. He looked into the deepest part of the precipice. He could see smoke coming out of the trees in the base of the mountain.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" He screamed. But no response.

At that moment Knuckles and the gang caught up. They saw Tails next to his duel runner looking at the precipice in total shock.

"Tails what are you doing?! We are supposed to be pursuing the thief!" Knuckles yelled at him. Only then he noticed the broken barrier.

"What happened here?" he asked Tails.

"S….S…."

"What?"

"S…."

"Tails where is Sonic?!" Amy screamed in his face.

"D…. down there" he said unable to speak.

"NOOOOOOOOO! NO! YOU'RE LYING! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!" Amy screamed. She looked down into the precipice." SOOOONIIIIC! SOOONIIIC!"

The team was shocked. Knuckles and Silver were looking at the bottom of the precipice as well. Wave was crying in Jet's embrace who also let his tears go. They couldn't believe what they were going through. There was no way it could be true. They had to be out of their senses. Sonic had crashed. There was smoke at the bottom of the precipice.

SONIC WAS DEAD?

They immediately called anyone who could help. Soon helicopters were flying over the precipice trying to locate the source of the smoke and the police was asking what happened. Tails was unable to speak and his eyes were widened due to the shock. Soon the team was escorted to their plane. They were all mourning for their friend's death. At the same time as Jet noticed when he went online for a few moments he saw hundreds of supporting messages from other people who were also mourning for Sonic's death meaning that the new had already spread in the entire world. Amy being the saddest immediately went to her bedroom and ignored all the supporting messages. They all eventually went to their rooms and tried to fall asleep. Tails was looking at the ceiling of the plane still unable to believe that his best friend was dead. He didn't know how much time he was like this when he heard sirens outside the plane and eventually the door of the plane and several people walking inside. They charged into his room without even knocking. At least 10 cops came in and pointed their guns at him!

"TURN AROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD!"

Tails looked at them shocked but obeyed. They immediately immobilized him and trapped his hands in handcuffs.

"What's the big idea?!" he managed to ask them.

"You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in court!"

"Why am I arrested?!"

"For murdering Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"WHAT?!" Tails screamed.

"Get up now!"

"I didn't kill Sonic! How can you all believe I did?! That thief caused his death!"

"There is evidence so shut up and get up already!"

"We're not letting you take him without evidence!" the team charged in the room with their nightwears. The chief of the police knew they deserved some answers so he took out a tablet from a briefcase one of his colleagues was holding. He played a video. It was from the security cameras of the gas station outside of which Sonic crashed. For several seconds all seemed normal. But then suddenly two duel runners came to the scene. The one was Sonic's. And the other one was…

"TAILS?!" Amy screamed "No this can't be! This is Tails' duel runner."

After the part where Sonic crashed the video ended immediately. The chief explained that the cameras stopped working due to the owner changing a bulb at that time which caused the building to lose power for several seconds turning off the cameras at the same time. But that was more than enough evidence. The cops forced Tails out of his bed and led him outside the room. Tails looked at his friends. They all looked at him shocked. That was at least until the cops weren't looking at them. Amy noded with a face of determination telling him that she didn't believe all this. At the next second Tails was taken away by the cops.

"I can't believe it." Wave said after several minutes "Tails killed Sonic?!"

"No he didn't!" Amy answered back.

"But you saw the video Amy. You can't deny it." Jet said.

"I don't care about the clues. I know Tails would never hurt Sonic, let alone kill him. We'll find out what is going on and set Tails free."

"But even if Tails is innocent does anything change? Sonic's dead." Knuckles said.

"I know. But the lease we can do to honor his memory is to set Tails free, find the thief and see this mission to the end by setting Sonic's alter ego free." Amy said motivating the team.

"So here's the plan. I will go myself to check on the crash site so I can retrieve the pendant before the police can and possibly my husband's body and deck. Wave and Jet go to the gas station and investigate. Silver and Knuckles you go and inform tails of the plan."

They all agreed. When Amy Wave and Jet reached the feet of the mountain, Amy went to the entrance of the precipice and started carefully driving through the trees trying to get to the crash site. At the same time Wave and Jet reached a police barrier preventing them from reaching the gas station. To make it there they knocked out the entire team at the barrier and once they reached the gas station they hid their runners in a small cave before the station. Then they sneaked in. Noone was there which made it extremely suspicious. Wearing special gloves so they wouldn't leave any fingerprints they started searching the place.

Knuckles and Silver made it to the police station and asked to see Tails. They were allowed to see Tails so they were guided to his cell. Tails was in there still in shock and confusion. They told him that they all believed in his innocence and would do anything to get him out of there. Also before they left they told him that tonight something special was gonna be at the sky and that he should look out of the window at exactly 11PM. Afterwards they left.

Amy eventually made it to the crash site. She made it there by foot so that the choppers trying to find somewhere to land wouldn't notice her. She saw in front of her the Furious Flame destroyed and Sonic's deck scattered around it. The pendant wasn't there though. Neither was Sonic's body. Amy searched around the crash site but nothing. Soon after this she heard cops coming towards the runner so she quickly gathered Sonic's deck and high-tailed it out of there.

At the same time Jet and Wave had made progress as well they had discovered a hidden room behind the garage where cars were washed. It was full of computer screens where someone was once watching the surveillance cameras. One of the computers was turned off. They hacked it and found tons of data about Tails and his duel runner. Also inside was a video with instructions on how to install a duel runner shapeshifting program to a duel runner. Which meant that the bastard who killed Sonic wasn't Tails but the thief who looked like Tails. And the cameras weren't shut off by accident as the chief said. Taking all these clues and a note Wave found about a warehouse outside of Beijing they returned to the jet. Amy brought along Sonic's deck and informed them of Sonic's body's absence which worried them all. Silver and Knuckles had devised a plan to bust Tails out of prison so they had gone and bought hooks and explosives. Wave and Jet showed them the clues they had gathered which proved Tails' innocence. But the fact that the police should have discovered it long ago was suspicious so they had to act alone at this time. At 10PM Amy Jet and Wave headed for the place the note was suggesting while Knuckles and Silver put their plan in action. Knuckles made a prank call that there was gonna be a terrorist attack at the other side of the city so almost every last one of the cops headed for that location. After this Silver defeated the cops who were guarding Tails' duel runner and knocked them out before stealing the runner. Knuckles set the explosives outside of the jail's walls and detonated them causing the wall to break. He then drove the runner outside of Tails' cell which was luckily on the ground floor. He then tied hooks to the bars of the window of the cage and then used his duel runner to drag the bars out of the window causing the window and the wall to be destroyed. Tails came out of his cell, thanked Knuckles and then the two of them met with Silver who was waiting 2 squares away. Then Tails rode his runner and dragged the police's attention who had realized that the call was a prank, towards himself, while Knuckles and Silver headed for the warehouse.

Amy Wave and Jet sneaked into the warehouse at the same time and overheard an argument. Realizing that the mastermind behind the theft of the egg was actually the police chief all along and had manipulated the investigation due to his power so that Tails was framed for Sonic's death and was also planning to sell the egg to a collector for a crazy amount of money, Amy took out Tails' gun that she found in the cockpit before the beginning of this operation and charged in the room.

"Put your hands in the air you bastard!" she screamed.

Unfortunately the chief was faster. He threw a tear gas at Amy and the others and ran away. Amy with a lot of effort followed him outside and saw him riding his motorbike and driving away. She rode her runner as well and told Wave and Jet to direct Tails, Knuckles and Silver to the chief's whereabouts. They informed Tails about the clues thanks to their runners' communication systems. Then they started guiding him towards the chief. At the same time Knuckles and Silver found the chief's superior officer and informed him of the clues. A pursuit was initiated. The chief was now on the run with Tails and Amy at his tail and the rest of the police force accompanied by Knuckles and Silver behind them. Tails, wanting to settle the score told everyone not to put on barricades and challenged the chief to a turbo duel.

"You dare to challenge me?"

"Yes!"

"Fine then! I'll show you how weak you really are bronze medal!"

"DUEL!"

"I'll start this. I set a monster and play the field spell world legacy in shadow."

"Krawler deck huh?"

"Damn you noticed already. Fine. I special summon another one face down due to my field spell's effect.I set a card and end my turn."

"Krawler decks are sneaky. Should I destroy a krawler monster by battle with that field spell out my monster goes down with it not to mention their flip effects. On the other hand smashing the monsters with effects will cause them to multiply. Damnit. Guess we're going back to the old strategy." Tails thought.

"My turn. I draw. I summon red resonator. Thanks to summoning a resonator monster red warg is special summoned with its stats halved."

"Hold it I play light of intervention. Now all my monsters are fipped face up without their effects activating. Which means that your scarlight red dragon archfiend's effect will cause them to multiply and battle is useless now."

"Oh no." Amy said "Tails is completely cornered."

"Not yet I'm not. I synchro summon scarlight red dragon archfiend! Now I activate monster reborn to revive my red resonator. Thanks to his effect when he is special summoned I gain life points equal to a monster's attack power on the field. I choose my scarlight red dragon archfiend." (Tails LP 11000) "And now I play double summon to summon double resonator. Now I activate scarlight's effect to destroy all your monsters with attack ponts less than scarlight's."

"You never learn. They just multiply. When a Krawler monster goes down they summon 2 new ones. And 2 were destroyed so I summon 4 of them in defense mode. Come on out 2 Krawler spines and 2 krawler Glials."

"Fine. Still since 2 monsters were destroyed you lose 500 points for each one so 1000"

"Gah" (Chief LP 7000)

"Now I synchro summon using double resonator and scarlight dragon to synchro summon hot red dragon archfiend abyss who stops your field spell's effect. Now I activate star changer to make m red resonator level 1 and tune with abyss to synchro summon hot red dragon archfiend bane! I'll use his effect to tribute him and special summon scarlight red dragon archfiend! Now I'll use his effect once more to destroy all 4 of your krawlers and deal you 2000 points now since I destroy 4 of them!"

"AAAH!" (Chief LP 5000) "Still. Now 4 new krawlers come to the field 1 krawler spine, 1 krawler glial and 2 krawler ranvier.

"I set one card and end my turn."

"Damn you! My turn. I draw. I use 2 of my 4 newly summoned to complete the circuit and link summon x-krawler qualiark. Thank to it's effect once per turn I can make all my monsters attack you directily!"

"What?!"

"Now I also link summon x-krawler neurogos. Monsters! Attack directily!"

"AAAAH!" (Tails LP 7100).

"Now I play the spell card swords of revealing light. Now for 3 turns you can's attack!"

"OH NO!"

"I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I summon another tuner. Double resonator. And I chain with limit reverse to resurrect my other double resonator! Now I synchro summon the level10 synchro Tyrant red dragon archfiend! I activate his effect to blow your entire field!"

"No you don't I activate emergency teleportation devise. For 1000 LP my field is unaffected by card effects. However one of my opponents monster can attack directily with half of his attack points!"

"Fine tyrant red dragon archfiend attack!"

"AAAAH!" (Chief 2250)

"I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I set my drawn card and then repeat the previous turn combo!"

"AAAAAH!" (Tails LP 3200)

"It's over prowers! Surrender!"

"Oh yeah?! Let's see about that! Tyrant red dragon archfiend! Blow his field!"

"I activate the trap starlight road! Now your dragon goes down and stardust dragon joins us!"

"WHAT THE?!"

" It's over kid! You just surrender. You can't save yourself! As you couldn't save your friend!"

At those words Tails' heart was set on fire. He felt he was losing himself in his rage.

"YOU MURDERER! I'LL AVENGE SONIC RIGHT NOW!"

"Cry all you want. Your friend is dead and revenge won't resurrect him!"

"I activate pot of desires! For 10 cards from the top of my deck banished face down I draw 2. Yes! I activate monster reborn to revive my scarlight dragon! Now I activate synchro shift to remove him from the graveyard and summon red dragon archfiend in his place. Time to return to my roots. I summon barrier resonator and because I control a synchro monster I special summon creation resonator! I double tune my 2 monsters with my red dragon archfiend! The king and the devil shall now become one! Shake the earth and the heavens with your never ending power! Burning soul! I synchro summon! Now arise from the depths of hell! RED NOVA DRAGON!"

"So this is your first monster! Too bad it can't go through my field."

"Red nova dragon gains 500 attack for every tuner in the graveyard!"

"Say what?!"

"I have 2 double resonators 1 barrier resonator, 1 red resonator and 1 creation resonator so 5 tuners. He has a grand total of 6000 attack points!"

"6000?!"

"Attack X-Krawler qualiark and end this duel!"

"AAAAAH!" (Chief LP 0)"

"Yes! I did it!"

"Damn you! You won't catch me!" the chief screamed and accelerated. Tails accelerated behind him.

The real pursuit started at that moment. Tails easily kept up with him. Several minutes later he took the next exit and got into the suburbs. They started racing through the dark alleys. Tails was informing his friends who in turn informed the cops of the chiefs movements .For some reason in some of the alleys the chief encountered traps set to stop his runner a Tails followed him into the next alley but while racing through it a dark figure jumped in front of the runners while pointing a gun at the chief's runner.

"What the?!" the chief yelled while trying to stop the duel runner.

The dark figure fired the gun and the bullet landed on the front tire. This caused the runner to crash into the alley and the chief to land on a pile of garbage. Tails stopped and searched the chief. He retrieved the egg of the emperor from the chief's pocket. Then he noticed that the figure who shot the tire was coming to him. It looked familiar.

"Who are you?" he asked the figure.

The figure responded.

"You know very well who I am my friend." The figure came in front of Tails' duel runner's lights. Blue spiky hair. Black outfit. Black duel disc. It didn't need a lot of thought.

"SONIC?!" Tails gasped when his friend's face was visible.

"Indeed."

"Am I seeing things?"

"Nope. It's me. With flesh and bones."

"But.. but how? How did you survive the crash?"

"I got really lucky. I activated the flying mode at the last second managing to spare my life. I immediately left. I thought if this guy thought I was dead he would relax. So I hid in the gas station after using one of my blackwings to fly me back up. There I also found parts to repair my runner. When I made sure that no one was around I returned to the bottom of the precipice and repaired the runner. I barely managed to repair it fast enough to come to your aid."

"Man. You are such an idiot you worried us all just catch this guy?"

"Yeah sorry Tails part of the job."

"Hahahaaha." Tails laughed.

The next moment the gang and the cops arrived. Amy almost fainted at Sonic's sight. But immediately after the shock she hugged him so hard that she almost broke his back. The rest of the team helped the cops arrest their chief. Sonic and team returned to the jet. There everyone expressed their relief and happiness that Sonic was alive and still with them. However when they started discussing their next destination Jet suggested to use the same method they used to get here. To make Sonic have a vision of a place that the next god might be. Amy strongly disagreed since they almost lost Sonic for real this time. But Sonic as the leader took the decision to have a vision and promised his friends they would not involve themselves with anything like this anymore during this mission. When Sonic touched the 2 god cards he saw a beach and female dancers with flowers around their necks. Not a lot of thought this time either. The Hawaiian islands. They all went to sleep immediately and at 6AM Tails and Sonic got up and prepared the plane for take off once again. Before they left however a worker who was help them move the plane gave them a package with a considerably big amount of money. It was from the owner of the museum. He was thanking the team for their help in taking care of the thieves and uncovering the chief's real motives. After this the team took off for the tropical paradise of Hawaii.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 13; ancient powers and future dueling

Sonic was looking at the Pacific Ocean from the window of the plane, lost in his thoughts. Earlier that day he had a discussion with his ancient counterpart. It gave him a brilliant yet dangerous idea to find the last god card's location. Ancient Sonic's theory was that if the gods were able to 'sense' each other's presence, it meant that they were calling out to one another. But due to the bonds of the cards they were in, they couldn't not summon the 3rd to themselves. So the idea was that if Sonic could use the gods in a duel maybe he could use the power they would emit to locate the last one. But unleashing the gods didn't seem all that good of an idea to Sonic. He had no insurance that they would not go berserk. Which would create in this case heavy collateral damage. Maybe even death.

Once they landed on biggest island's airport they started thinking of plans of action. Sonic didn't mention his idea. In the end they chose to explore the islands on foot since they were small and probably using their duel runners would be meaningless. They started immediately walking around the first island. They were immediately impressed by the hospitality of the natives as well as charmed by the beauty of the environment. However there was no reaction to the god cards. Eventually they returned to the plane and spent their night there. Sonic needed someone to listen to him about his plan but Wave and Jet were too busy to listen to anyone, Amy would not agree since she was already against using the gods to locate the last one as last time he almost died. Knuckles and Silver spent all their time trying to unlock Knuckles' red eyes' deck's power so it could be as strong as Sonic's red eyes deck. And Tails would also try to prevent him. But seeing no other choice he decided to entrust his thoughts to Tails. He went to his room and knocked the door.

"Come in" Tails' voice was heard from the inside.

Sonic walked in.

"Oh Sonic. What's wrong? You look like feeling down."

"Listen buddy. I have an idea. But it may be a really dangerous one."

"Forget it then. No more danger in here."

"But we're running out of options. We can't just run around the world searching for one card. We need to locate it."

"And what is your idea?"

"To use the god cards in a duel. This will probably allow them to call their 'brother' and we will be able to find out where it is."

" Use the gods? Are you out of your mind?! Don't you remember what happened to me during my duel with Cosmo?! Sonic a non-singed one will not be able to take a hit from the gods! If you go through with this plan there will be victims! I assure you!"

"I know Tails but there is no other way! We have to find the third one!"

"These cards are corrupting you!"

"I don't wanna use them for myself!"

"Then why are you so eager to collect the 3rd?!"

Sonic never got to answer because at that moment the pendant from his pocket started shining allowing Sonic's ancient counterpart to emerge.

"I'm sorry for interrupting like this but I think I can help you with this plan."

"How?" Modern Sonic asked him.

"If you allow my consciousness to control your body my ancient origin will force the gods to obey me and not go into rampage once they are free."

"You can take control of other people?" Tails asked surprised.

"No. it's because Sonic is of my bloodline. And I won't really control him. He will be able to emerge any time. However doing that will cause the gods to go on rampage in case they do not accept him as their master."

All 3 of them remained silent for several moments. In the end Sonic expressed his decision.

"We'll do it." He said determined.

"But Sonic what if something happens to you and the other Sonic stays in your body?"

"We got no other options Tails. If you have any idea then go ahead now is the time. Say it." Sonic said ending the conversation knowing perfectly that Tails had no idea in this case. In the end the two-tailed fox agreed.

The next morning Sonic and Tails explained the plan to the team. The only one who objected with it was of course Amy.

"No. I totally disagree."

"Ames come on. We have to do this."

"I just got you back. I won't risk you being trapped in the pendant due to our lack of knowledge in the pendant's ancient powers while your counterpart is stuck in your body. I married you and having another soul in your soul's place is like losing you for good! So no! I won't let you get stuck in a dark void and instead have to treat another one of you as my husband! No offense" she said referring to ancient Sonic who was sitting next to Sonic the whole time.

"Relax I'm not offended. And neither should you be hesitant. Sonic will be able to regain control of his body any moment. Nothing will go wrong."

Amy didn't answer. She still didn't like the idea.

"Anyone else have any objection to this idea or an idea of your own?" Sonic asked the team. No one said anything.

"Ok then. Give me some time to make a deck capable of using the gods and then we're going out there."

The next half an hour Sonic created a deck with the fastest summoning methods he could find. Once he was done he dressed in his royal suit and then he headed for the closest town accompanied by the rest of the team. The locals immediately recognized him and everyone surrounded the duel runner asking for either an autograph or a chance to duel. Sonic signed a lot of autographs but instead of accepting any challenge in order to make it more interesting organized at that moment a mini tournament. Everyone who was there was gonna take place and the winner would receive a copy of firewall dragon, the so far strongest link monster. While Sonic and the gang were waiting for the final round to end, after a long and full of fierce battles, explosive comebacks and crushing defeats, the two consciousnesses of Sonic switched places. The ancient one took control of Sonic's body and the modern Sonic ended up in a black infinity but there were 2 spheres in front of him resembling his eyes meaning that his ancient counterpart was able to see everything he saw. He could also hear everything that was going on outside his body. Once the tournament ended ancient Sonic gave the winner, a kid named Ben one of the 7 copies of firewall dragon owned by Sonic and announced that since Ben impressed him with his plays, he would take on Ben with a special deck he was building lately. Ancient Sonic and Ben activated their duel disc and ancient Sonic allowed Ben to go first.

"Ok mister Sonic. My turn."

"Don't call me mister Ben. Just Sonic is ok." Ancient Sonic kept Sonic's humble behavior.

"Oh ok. I summon magician's rod. Thanks to its effect I add dark magical circle to my hand. Now I activate it. Thanks to its effect I check the top 3 cards of my deck and add a card that lists dark magician in its name to my hand and then put the rest of the cards to the top of my deck in any order. I add dark magician to my hand. Now I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"My turn then. I draw. I special summon blackwing gofu the vogue shadow."

"I chain with solemn strike to negate its summon" (Ben LP 6500)

"Serious player huh? Such a rare card. I am impressed. Fine then. I play monster reincarnation to bring it back by discarding electromagnetic turtle. Then I summon it again."

"I chain with my trap card. Eternal soul! I special summon dark magician from my hand. Then I activate my circle's effect to banish gofu!"

"Good move. In any case I summon 2 tokens due to gofu's effect. Then I use one of them to link summon link spider. Then I activate brilliant fusion. I fuse together gem-knight garnet and performage trick clown to fusion summon gem-knight seraphinite. Now I activate trick clown's effect to summon it back in exchange for 1000 LP after it is summoned with its stats 0" (Sonic LP 7000). "Now prepare! For I will show you a monster like nothing anyone has ever seen! I sacrifice link spider, trick clown and garnet which by the way counts as an additional normal summon due to seraphinite's effect! Ancient god of war! Awaken from your slumber and reign over the battlefield with your iron fist! Behold! The Egyptian god! OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"

The earth shook and a fissure was created upon Obelisk's arrival. Everyone was shocked on the appearance of the one of the 3 egyptian gods who were said to be a match for Sonic's signature card, the black feather sky ruler dragon.

"Ok Ben get ready! I attack with Obelisk! Obliterate his magician's rod!

"AAAAAH!" (Ben LP 4600)

Sonic from inside his body feared that the damage was real and that the kid would not get up. But it jumped in enthusiasm. "So coooool! Such a strong card! I wanna beat it!" Sonic felt relief since his ancient counterpart could control Obelisk. But he still could not sense anything. Maybe Obelisk and Slifer together would be able to summon their brother and he could sense his location. The same thought crossed his counterparts' mind. He set the scapegoat card and ended his turn.

"My turn mister.. I mean Sonic. I draw. I set a card and end my turn."

" Is this all? Ok then. I draw. I attack with obelisk to your dark magician!"

"Not so fast! I activate the effect of my apprentice illusion magician! I discard it so dark magician's attack goes to 4500! More than Obelisk's!"

"You have skills I admit. But Obelisk won't go down this easily. I play the quick play spell half shot! My Obelisk's attack gets decreased by half. But he escapes destruction!"

"Damn! You still take damage though."

"AAH!" (Ancient Sonic LP 5500).

"I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. Time to destroy Obelisk! I play my set card! Magician's navigation! I summon the 2 remaining copies of my dark magician from my deck and hand! Now thanks to my dark magical circle Obelisk is banished!"

"Not so fast Ben! Obelisk is the mighty god of war! A mere magic circle won't send it away!"

Dark magician casted the spell of the circle on Obelisk but it wasn't affected.

"But how?!"

"Obelisk cannot be targeted by your card effects!"

"Say what? Fine then I banish your token instead! Then I play double summon. I summon the 2 magician's valkyria from my hand!"

"Oh no!"

"Now you can't attack. The first valkyria attracts your monster to attack her instead of any other spellcaster monster. But so does the other one. And since I only control spellcasters you can't attack at all. I end my turn"

"Damn it! That'll give you time to beat me! It can't be! Noooo!... Nice acting huh?"

"What?"

"Before my turn comes my scapegoat activates summoning 4 tokens!"

"And what can they do?"

"You will see soon enough. I draw. Perfect. I activate card of sanctity! We both draw until we hold 6 cards! Now I link summon using one of them to link summon my 2nd link spider! Then 2 of them will be used to link summon proxy dragon! And finally at my last usable zone that proxy dragon points to I link summon my 3rd spider. And now! I sacrifice all 3 of my link monsters! I have to admit that.. controlling one god card is cool. But what about 2?!"

"2?!"

"Gates of the sky! Open up and unleash the mighty god of thunder and storms! Descend from your sky kingdom and bring terror on the lands of mortals! Come forth! The Egyptian god! SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!"

The sunny sky was suddenly filled with black clouds. Lightnings stroke the battlefield around Sonic. Then everyone saw the sky dragon descending and floating above the ground next to Obelisk. Ben stared at the two beasts in horror. But at the next moment he relaxed once again believing he was safe due to his combo.

"Now to end this! I activate the spell cosmic cyclone! For 1000 life points I banish your eternal soul."

"NO! Now its backfire effect destroys all my monsters!" Ben said realizing that his entire combo was destroyed. "But it's not over yet! I activate the effect of my mystical protector! When a monster(s) is destroyed I can special summon him in attack mode!. But he is destroyed in the end phase. However you can't deal him or me battle damage from his battles! Also from the moment he is summoned you can't activate any spells or traps anymore! So I'm safe for this turn."

"Too bad. I was expecting this move. Slifer the sky dragon's ability activates."

"Effect?!"

"When you summon a monster in attack mode Slifer attacks it with his second mouth reducing its attack by 2000. However if the monster's attack reaches 0 it is destroyed. Your monster only 500 attack points. It is destroyed!"

"NO WAY!"  
"Yes way!"

"But Slifer's power is not determined. Obelisk's attack is 4000. I can survive."

"Slifer's attack power is determined by the number of cards in my hand multiplied by 1000! I hold 4 cards! Do he has 4000 attack points!"

"NOO!"

"Obelisk! GOD HAND CRUSHER!"

Obelisk attacked Ben but his attack proved to be just a hologram much to the singed ones' relief. (Ben LP 600)

"Slifer! THUNDER FORCE!"

The moment Ancient Sonic declared THUNDER FORCE Sonic started seeing things. He saw a road leading to a fence which stopped cars from proceeding any further and several destroyed houses as well as plenty of tombs. And suddenly one word started flashing in front of his eyes. Inunaki. He had no idea what it meant. Then after this he saw the tower of Tokyo. So Japan was were the gods were leading him. But where was that destroyed place? He was thinking all that when Slifer defeated Ben (Ben LP 0) Sonic thanked his ancient counterpart for its help and said he would speak about his vision later. Then he approached Ben and congratulated him for his skills and presented him with firewall dragon and also a playset of dark magician the dragon knight and the eye of Timaeus which would help him protect the eternal soul card from destruction. Then him and the gang returned to the jet. There he told everyone about his vision besides the inunaki name. In the afternoon they took off for Tokyo. While the others were all sleeping Sonic who was flying the jet set the autopilot on and then proceeded to google inunaki to find a clue about what he had to do. They arrived in Tokyo at 6AM. Sonic had collected all the clues he needed but he felt he would vomit. He decided not to risk his friends' life in this case and left alone on his duel runner heading for the southern part of Japan. In the morning Amy woke up first and noticed Sonic's absence. Soon enough she came across a message written on paper. She read it slowly and then her heart started beating at the speed of sound from horror. Sonic said he was going somewhere dangerous and that he didn't want to risk their lives as well. She noticed also that he left his cell phone so he wouldn't be tracked down as well as the pendant. In full panic mode she started trying to call the police but accidentally pressed the safari button. It opened a webpage. It attracted Amy's attention. She read the first words. Immediately she screamed.

"WHAT?!"

Her scream woke up the rest of the team. They came out of their bedrooms and her annoyed. However when they saw her in this kind of shock they all got worried.

"Amy what happened? And where's Sonic?"

"In… in… inunaki!" she screamed in horror.

"Inunaki?" Wave said confused.

"What has a legend got to do with Sonic and us?" Tails said.

"He is going there!" Amy screamed in horror.

"Amy relax. How do you know?" Tails tried to calm her down.

She showed them what Sonic was reading last night. They all felt disgust after reading. Apparently the inunaki village was once a peaceful village in the south of Japan. However the village held a big secret. No one really knew what happened and it was now abandoned. One rumor was that its civilization was wiped out by a crazy local man. Another one was that a weird decease killed them all. But the most horrific one was that the tribe that once lived there practiced incest. As years went by the people gave birth to monster children which became cannibals slaughtering every last one of the normal humans in the village. After this the village was abandoned and everyone who went there never returned. Of course Japanese government declared the village and the area around it strictly forbidden. However he couldn't prevent anyone from going. Anyone who went there had full responsibility for anything that happened to him.

"You believe this crap? It's just a legend." Tails said when they were all done reading except for Knuckles who was still looking at his cell phone.

"What if it's not?" Wave said scared.

"Guys the old village is just a legend. It has been submerged by the dam built there later."

"Tails…" Knuckles started saying.

"What?"

"Look at this." He said showing him something. He had hacked into a newspaper web page and was reading the secrets hid there in English. There was a report. A report about a hunter going inside the area around inunaki. The hunter was found in pieces. The photos were horrible and Amy felt she would faint. Of course Tails immediately attributed the mangled body to be the work of a wild animal. But Knuckles stated that it couldn't have been an animal as there were weird footprints next to the mangled body. And they looked like human feet!

"What does this all mean?" Silver said scared after they realized it was a human footprint.

Amy immediately got up and went to the storage part of the airplane where she opened the back door and rode her runner. She was about to blast off towards the location of inunaki but was soon stopped by the rest of the team.

"I don't care what all this means but Sonic is in danger and I'm not going to lose him!" she screamed at them.

"We won't stop you. We're all going there!" Tails stated.

1 minute later they were all set. They exited Tokyo and headed southwest. Amy wished every second that the speed limit wasn't 80 mile's an hour because she wanted to reach at their destination as soon as possible. But she knew that they were all out of their water this time. Criminals and robots were one thing but cannibals? That was an entirely new thing. What would be the fate of the singed ones this time?


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 14; battle of inunaki, an ancient enemy

(Warning I altered several effects and summoning conditions for the sake of the duel)

The singed ones were racing through the highway heading southwest in pursuit of their leader. They had no idea what Sonic was thinking when he decided to head for the inunaki village. A village said to be inhabited by cannibals. And ancient Sonic had no idea about this. They had already received a speeding ticket for going too fast. Amy screamed so loud in the face of the officers who stopped them for the second time, that they decided to let the youngster team go. Tails tried to make her relax while they were driving.

"Amy chill. We're almost there."

"UNTIL I MAKE SURE MY HUSBAND IS SAFE AND NOT EATEN DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX!" She screamed at him.

"I know you are in shock! But rage will not bring him back! Neither will stress! We must relax and focus on getting there."

"What if…. What if… what if we get there and… and we find.. him… in…" she couldn't complete her phrase.

"No! Remember Amy! He is Sonic! He survived a deadly fall! He won't die this easily!"

Amy looked ahead again. She prayed Sonic would think logically and wait for them.

 _ **Outside Inunaki village**_

Sonic stopped the runner in front of the road barrier. He saw a poster on it with several Japanese words. didn't know Japanese so he took out the cell phone he used as the king which was made specifically just to make calls and not accept any and took a picture of the message then proceeded to translate it via a translator. The message was saying "From this point on the laws of Japan do not have any effect. Any step beyond this point is of your own risk. The Japanese government doesn't take any responsibility for any possible damage to property or person." Sonic felt frightened after reading the message but knew he had to get in there. Obelisk,Slifer and his mark were already reacting. The final god card was waiting in there for him. After gathering all his courage he loaded his gun and jumped the barrier. Once he was on the other side he started walking towards the village.

 _ **Just before the exit to Inunaki village**_

Amy saw the exit which led to the road once used to get to inunaki village. Accelerating she screamed "I'm coming Sonic!" and exited the highway. The rest of the singed ones followed but in a slower rate in fear of crashing due to the roads being narrow. After a short drive of 10 minutes they reached the road barrier. Sonic's runner was there. But he was gone. Tails noticed footprints on the ground in front of the barrier and more heading to the interior BEHIND the barrier. They were too late. Sonic was already inside. Amy panicked and started crying. Tails declared that he was going in to save his friend. The others declared the same. After helping Amy chill they climbed over the barrier and started walking to the interior following Sonic's footprints. Everyone was nervous. Every noise made them jump. They couldn't be sure if it was something innocent like a little animal running or something dangerous. In the end Tails took out his gun and continued walking ready to fire at anything moving. Amy was behind him pushing him to hurry up. Knuckles and Silver were back to back looking around them for any danger. Jet and Wave were in the back line with Wave being almost literally glued to Jet. Soon the environment around them started becoming creepy. The shadows of the trees became darker and the noises were louder because of the total silence. They all felt their hearts would blow. Suddenly they heard the grass next to them being stepped on. They turned their heads and saw a pair of glowing eyes peaking at them from inside a hedge. Wave let out a cry of fear and hid behind Jet. Tails and Knuckles turned their guns towards the eyes. However at the next moment a small racoon to which the glowing eyes belonged to, left its hiding spot from inside the hedge and started walking in front of them. But at the next moment a harpoon came out of nowhere and pierced through the little animal which let out a cry and fell to the ground. Dead. The team screamed in horror and out of instinct turned to run but they saw a shadowy figure coming towards them. Yellow hellish eyes were staring at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" they all screamed in horror again.

"RUUUUUUUUN!" Tails screamed snapping out of the scream.

They started running to the interior. They ran as fast as they could. After a run of approximately 10 minutes they stopped. They tried to find their breath. It was only then that Tails realized where they were.

"Oh hell no!" he said in horror making the others look around them as well.

They were inside the inunaki village. The vibe was heavy. The scent of death-and blood – filled the air. They all looked around them panicked trying to locate a single sign of presence. The destroyed buildings were giving them a sense of mystery which would be awesome if they didn't see bones around the ruins.

"W-W-W-W… What do we do now Tails?" Amy said frightened, unable to speak.

The others looked at Tails expecting a plan. But Tails felt he was paralyzed. They were inside the hunting ground of cannibals. The best plan would be to just start running back and leave. But he was determined not to leave without his friend.

"W-W-W-We are gonna s-s-s-search the vill-l-lage." He tried to say "W-We are not l-l-leaving without Sonic."

The others agreed after a long silence and they all started walking through the ruined village. They always felt a piercing gaze starring at them. They went through the ruins. Rats were eating some fresh meat on some bones which made them even more scared. What if they turned like this themselves? Soon afterwards Silver noticed another pair of eyes gazing at the from behind a tree.

"OVER THERE!" He screamed.

But before anyone could react the creature to which the eyes belonged came out of its hiding spot and jumped on them while letting out weird sounds and growls. It threw a harpoon that it was holding on the team. They all dodged it but it landed on Knuckles and tried to bite him. Knuckles put his duel disc between himself and the creature's mouth but he could clearly see some of the creatures characteristics. Its head was bold. Its skin was white like the snow. Its eyes were yellow and had a maniacal smile which revealed his sharp yellow-like teeth. And its face was so disfigured that he felt he would faint from the disgust. It looked like it was once a liquid and someone used a mixer to create an ugly-looking cake which then became a monster. The creature was growling angry and tried to take the duel disc off its way to its meal.

"GUYS HELP!" Knuckles screamed.

Without anyone realizing , his scream called more of these monsters. They came from every direction. The team watched in horror as they surrounded them and pointed their harpoons towards them. Tails immediately pointed his gun at the monster on top of Knuckles and fired. His shot got the monster on the head which exploded in front of Knuckles' eyes. With a lot of effort he got up and stood with the gang. The monsters however didn't retreat. They weren't afraid of guns! It seemed they got used to the sight of guns due to the hunters. Their evil smiles and maniacal laughs were the sound of death. Sure it was the end they prepared to go down with a fight. One of the monsters charged at them. However the next moment the claws of a huge bird landed on the monster and cut it into 1000 pieces in front of them. When Tails looked at the bird he realized that it wasn't an average bird. It was a BLACKWING! Then they heard a voice.

"Shura! Slice them all to death! The rest help him!"

They turned to see the origin of the voice and they saw Sonic with flesh and bones. The next thing they saw was more of his blackwings charging into battle, attacking the monster cannibals. He approached his friends with his gun and started firing at the monsters.

"Kill them all! Not a single one survives!" he ordered the blackwings. Then he looked at his friends who were apathetic.

"Don't just stand there! Kill someone!" he said and pursued the cannibals.

Tails and Knuckles immediately followed him and opened fire against the cannibals. A lot of them tried to escape into the wild. But Sonic's bullets as well as the blackwings were just too fast. Eventually all the cannibals were killed and were now lying on the ground. Once Amy made sure that they were 100% safe she approached Sonic and slapped him with all of her strength, shocking everyone.

"Jeez Amy what was that for?" Sonic complained. But it was a huge mistake.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! LET ME TELL YOU! FOR WORRYING ME TO DEATH! FOR COMING ALL ALONE INTO THE HUNTING GROUND OF CANNIBALS! FOR ONCE AGAIN NOT TRUSTING US AND TAKING EVERYTHING UPON YOURSELF!"

"I WOULDN'T LET YOU COME HERE! YOU ALMOST DIED! I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL AND THEN I HAD TO SAVE YOU!"

"OH SO WE ARE A BURDEN NOW!"

"Guys chill!" Tails tried to make peace.

"SHUT UP!" They screamed at him.

"Do you have any idea how much you worried us?! Coming in this unholy place on your own just for one card?!" Amy screamed at Sonic's face.

"But it is here! I can feel it!"

"So what?!" her eyes were filled with tears "why can't you for one goddamn time stay safe?! Why must you always jump in and take the hits? Why must I always fear that I will lose or have already lost you?! Tell me why?!" She said while bursting out in tears and hiding her face in Sonic's chest who caressed her hair.

"Baby I'm sorry. But I couldn't risk your life. I barely made it out of this one myself. Had you been with me.. you could…." He couldn't complete.

"What do you mean you barely made it out? And how exactly did you make the blackwings real?" Tails asked him.

"Let me tell you" Sonic said.

 _ **Flashback starts**_

Sonic was walking through the abandoned village. The ruins were really scary in this silence. He had noticed several piles of bones all over the place. And he could hear footsteps all around him. It was for sure something unnatural. He took out his gun. Believing that these cannibals would be scared of explosions he fired a shot on the air. However merely seconds later he heard the footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw the monstrous face of a cannibal in front of his face. Immediately he reacted pointing his gun at his face. The cannibal started screaming. Sonic panicked and pulled the trigger. The cannibal's face blew up. But it was a huge mistake. This ordered the rest of the tribe to attack! They jumped out of nowhere and surrounded Sonic. He pointed his gun at them while 'spinning' but they didn't seem to be scared. He started trembling in fear, thinking that these would be his last moments. But then he decided to try one last thing. He raised his right hand and focused. His mark started shining. Then all by themselves the blackwings in his deck started appearing all around him. This time the cannibals had scared looks on their faces. The blackwings attacked the cannibals with their claws and they made a run for it. Sonic now feeling much safer started walking once again through the ruins looking for any response of the final god card.

 _ **Flashback ends**_

"And while I was looking I heard you guys and came to your aid right away."

"Once again irony strikes back" Tails said laughing "we came to save you and you saved us."

"You know I feel kinda bad for these poor things" Wave said "what we practically did was genocide."

"I know Wave. But trust me. The world is far better without these monsters," Sonic stated "Now let's look around. We need to find the guy holding the last god card."

"You don't have to!" an unknown voice was heard at that moment.

The team turned around and saw a hooded person standing on top of a pile of rocks. He was holding a card in his right hand. Sonic looked at him.

"So.. you are the one who 'kidnapped' Espio and Cosmo and practically sent them after me."

"Yes. I have to admit that I'm surprised you were able to beat Espio. As for my other slave" he turned his attention to Tails "Bronze medal actually proved to be a match for her as well."

"WHY YOU! You are gonna pay for what you did to Cosmo! Sonic let me fight him!"

"No Sonic! I still haven't paid my debt to you for when I questioned your power. I will battle him!"

"Don't say stupid things guys. This is my fight!"

"No, no. Let them join. You 3 against me. It won't be fair any other way."

"3 on 1? We'll crash you."

"You will change your mind once you see the awesome power of my god card."

"Ok then prepare to get annihilated dude!" Sonic declared while he Knuckles and Tails activated their duel discs.

"The name's Nazo. And I'll make sure you are all scorched to death before I drain your powers and unleash the gods making the world mine!"

"DUEL!" (Nazo LP 24000 ,Sonic LP 8000, Tails LP 8000, Knuckles LP 8000)

"I'll start it since I'm one vs 3. I summon Ra's disciple in attack mode!"

"Ra's disciple? That card doesn't exist!" Sonic said.

"It's a power given to me! By your so called dragon god!"

"WHAT?!" Sonic said shocked

"But how?! We are the 6 warriors of the lunar dragon!" Tails said.

"I guess your memories didn't include me. I was your friend back in the past the first time you all became the singed ones. But the last one that was chosen was you bronze medal. I was expecting to be one! The one that would lead you all. I am of the bloodline of the priest!"

"WHAT?!"

"But you king! You got the leadership! My rage attracted some of the dark powers of the lunar dragon that allowed me to fill bronze medal's heart with darkness. Which resulted in.."

"Him rebelling! You are the reason our spirits entered this eternal conflict!" Sonic said angry.

"Indeed. But there was a terrible price. I was cursed never to age. I've been alive this entire time travelling the world and trying to end your conflict with bronze medal's victory so I could take your powers! But in the end you set him free! But when I saw that these beasts were being created as cards and their powers sealed inside the cards I found and killed the kid who opened the god card I'm holding!"

"WHAT?! YOU MONSTER!" Amy screamed.

"Then I proceeded to summon the other 2 god cards by taking control of the fols who opened them. And I sent the purple fool after you."

"You are the sole reason of all the pain I and Tails went through! I'll never ever forgive you!"

"It doesn't matter whether you forgive me! Soon you'll all be dead! Back to the duel. Ra's disciple's effect allows me to summon 2 copies of the same card from my deck!"

"No way! Knuckles please tell me you have ash blossom and joyous spring in your hand!"

"No I don't! But I have ghost ogre and snow rabbit! Because you activated an effect I can discard this card and smash the card that used the effect. Unfortunately the effect goes through."

"It's ok Knucks. He'll only have 2 monsters."

"You fools. Such petty tricks are mere dust against the mighty sun god! I special summon turbo booster from my hand! I can summon it in case I have normal summoned. Now I activate double summon! I can normal summon one more time! I tribute all 3 monsters!"

"No way!" Amy said!

"Already?" Jet added.

"They're screwed" Silver said hiding behind Amy.

"I summon the strongest and mightiest of all the gods! Descend from heaven! THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

The clouds in the sky grew darker as a giant metal object skydived and landed behind Nazo. When the singed ones looked at the object they realized it was a giant armored golden phoenix like bird. The bird roared so loudly that they actually flinched.

"That thing is huge!" Knuckles screamed in horror.

"All the god card monsters are huge you dimwit! The point is how much power does it have?" Tails scolded him.

"When Ra is summoned I can pay all my life points except for 100. The amount of LP I play is Ra's stats!"

"WHAT?!"

"I pay all my LP" (Nazo LP 100) "And they turn into Ra's power!" (Ra attack points 23900)

"I've never seen attack point going that high!" Wave said.

" I set 2 cards. Noone is allowed to attack in this kind of match until everyone has a turn. So I end my turn."

"My turn then. I draw. I set a monster and 2 cards face down. This ends my turn."

"Knuckles what the hell kind of move is this?" Tails asked him.

"Relax Tails. I got this. You make your move."

"Ok then bro. My turn. I draw. I summon red resonator. Now I special summon red warg because I control a 'red' monster. I tune together red resonator and red warg! From the ancient chasms deep underground I unleash a great and terrible power. I awaken you! Hot red dragon archfiend!"

"Great move Tails!" Sonic complimented him.

"Thanks to my dragon's effect ALL attack position monsters out are destroyed!" Tails said activating the effect.

"Little fool. Such petty tricks are dust against the almighty winged dragon of Ra! I activate the trap metaverse! I can now take a field spell from my deck. Now I can either activate it or add it to my hand. But why wait? I activate it! Mound of the bound creator!"

"No!"

"Such puny flames won't affect the mighty Ra!"

"Damn. I set a card and end my turn."

"Here I come. My turn. I draw. I activate allure of darkness. I draw 2 cards and banish blackwing fane the steel chain from my hand. Then I activate black whirlwind. Next I special summon blackwing gofu the vogue shadow. Thanks to its effect I get 2 tokens. I'll tribute the 2 tokens to link summon proxy dragon. Then using proxy and gofu I link summon decode talker. Now for my normal summon. I summon blackwing blizzard the far north. Thanks to the effect of my black whirlwind I add to my hand blackwing gladius the midnight sun. Now I call forth gladius, gale and Kris from my hand to join blizzard. But that's not all. My hand is empty but I will fill it back up. I activate blackwing feathers. For every different blackwing out I draw 1 card. So 4. Now I will tune blizzard and Kris to synchro summon assault blackwing – nothung the starlight! When it is synchro summoned you lose 800 life points! More than you can spare!"

"What a coward king. Trying to beat me directily. Are you scared of my Ra? I activate my trap card, divine wind! The damage is send back to you with double the power!"

"No! Aaaah!" (Sonic LP 6400)

"Are you ok pal?" Knuckles asked him

"Say something Sonic!" Tails said worried.

"Gah. I'm fine. It's gonna take a lot more to defeat me. I activate my monsters' effect. Now I normal summon once more. So give a warm welcome back to my second blizzard the far north. And he is bringing back Kris the crack of dawn in defense mode! Next I tune together blizzard and nothung. Mighty dragon! Flash your sacred wings of light and strike down our enemies with your brilliance! Come forth crystal wing synchro dragon!"

"All right!" Tails said "Take down Ra!"

" I can't Tails remember. No one can attack on their first turn."

"Oh shit!"

"But I can do this! I tune gale with Kris and gale. Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Synchro summon! Soar! Assault blackwing raikiri the rain shower! Now I activate its effect I can destroy cards on the field up to the number of blackwings out. I have 2. I can't destroy Ra. But I can destroy mound of the bound creator!"

"Damn you! But no matter. When mound of the bound creator goes down I can add a card from my deck to my hand."

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I play pot of greed! I draw 2 cards!"

"Pot of greed is banned! How is he using it? Why isn't his disc reacting?!" Tails said shocked.

"Damn! He altered the system before we arrive!" Sonic said angry.

"Now I activate raigeki to smash all your monsters!"

"No don't think so! I activate starlight road!" Tails declared "I negate raigeki and special summon stardust dragon from my extra deck!"

"So what! I equip Ra with fairy meteor crash so he deals piercing damage! Ra! Attack stardust dragon! God blaze cannon!"

Ra started absorbing power and unleashed a huge blast which stroke Tails' stardust dragon. A giant explosion occurred.

"TAILS NO!" Sonic screamed.

But once the smoke cleared Tails was standing and on his field were the synchro materials of hot red dragon archfiend! Furthermore his LP rose to 10000!

"But how?! How did you survive! No one can withstand the blast of Ra!" Nazo said mad that Tails was still up.

"I used de synchro to split my dragon back to its materials. And when red resonator is special summoned I can select a monster out and gain life points equal to its attack points! I gained all 23900 of Ra's attack points and then lost all these except the 2000 defense points of stardust dragon!"

"Why you little!"

"You had this planned all along didn't you Tails?" Sonic said smiling.

"Indeed I have blue leader! Ok Knuckles! You're up next!"

"Not just yet. I play card of sanctity to draw 5 more cards. You all draw until you have 6 cards as well."

They all drew several cards.

"I set 3 cards and end my turn."

"My turn. Time to put and end to this. I draw. I play red eyes fusion! I fuse a red eyes black dragon from my deck and a meteor dragon red eyes impact from my deck! The ferocious dragon born from the flames of hell, the dragon born in the black rocks of space! Combine now and burn my enemies to oblivion! Fusion summon! Ascend from the earth now! Meteor black comet dragon!"

"Alright Knuckles end this!"

"I activate its effect! I send red eyes black dragon from my deck to my graveyard to deal you half its attack as damage! So 1200!"

"No! I activate random fusion! For half my life points" (Nazo 50)" I can special summon a fusion monster from my extra deck in defense mode! However I cannot attack with it and it must always be in defense mode. I special summon D/D/D oracle king d'arc! With his effect any effect that would deal me damage heals me by the same amount instead! So I gain 1200 LP! HAHAHA!" (Nazo LP 1250)

"Damnit. Sorry guys."

"Relax Knuckles. It's ok." Sonic tried to make him feel better.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I tune once again red warg and red resonator! The ruler's heartbeats will now shake the earth! All bear witness to the creation! Synchro summon! My soul and pride! Red dragon archfiend!"

"Good going Tails!"

"Then I'll use red vase to draw 2 cards! Now red dragon archfiend! Eliminate D'arc!"

"Damn you bronze medal! You'll go down first I assure you!"

"I set 2 cards and end my turn!

"My turn then. I draw! I summon blackwing shura the blue flame! Now I add bora the spear to my hand! And I special summon him! Now crystal wing! Kill that dragon of Ra!"

"No! I chain with destruct potion! Ra is destroyed and I regain his attack points as my LP!" (Nazo LP 15200)

"So what! I tribute raikiri and bora to link summon proxy dragon! Now I play against the wind to add blizzard back! Next I play brilliant fusion! I fuse electromagnetic turtle and gem knight garnet from my deck! The mechanical turtle from the world of science, the knight from the world of jewels! Combine now and summon the sapphire of unity! Fusion summon! Arise! Gem knight seraphinite! Now I play against the wind! I can add blizzard the far north from my graveyard to my hand and take its attack points as damage." (Sonic LP 5200) "Now I use seraphinite's effect to normal summon again! I summon blizzard the far north and resurrect gladius the midnight sun! Also I add to my hand due to black whirlwind oroshi the squal! Now I tune together blizzard and gladius! Jet-black raging gale! Become the tailwind that ties our bonds! Synchro summon! Take flight! Assault blackwing sohaya the rainstorm! I activate his effect! I special summon assault blackwing raikiri the rain shower! Monsters! Attack Nazo directily!"

"AAAAH!( Nazo LP 13400)

"Alright! We got him now!" Amy said.

"Grrr…. Silence!" Nazo screamed as a power wave was unleashed from his body. It hit Amy, Wave, Jet and Silver and they were knocked to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to them?!"

"Just silenced them! Relax they'll wake up to see you defeated!"

"You mean your defeat! Before ending my turn I tribute decode talker proxy dragon and seraphinite to link summon borreload dragon! I set 2 cards and end my turn!"

"Now you've gone too far Sonic the Hedgehog! Your power is rightfully mine! And I will take it! My turn! I draw! I activate monster reincarnation discarding a card and adding Ra to my hand! Now I tribute Borreload dragon, crystal wing synchro dragon and assault blackwing raikiri the rain shower!"

"What?!"

"You can't sacrifice Sonic's monsters to summon Ra!" Tails said.

"Not Ra directily! But I can summon the card I added to my hand through mound of the bound creator! I can only add DIVINE monsters if it is destroyed! And the only other one I possess… is the Winged dragon of Ra- sphere mode!"

"Sphere mode?!" Sonic said shocked when all of his monsters were tributed and in their place a giant floating glowing golden ball appeared.

"What trickery is this?!"

"The lunar dragon granted me more than just a summoning method for Ra! It also granted me the power of regeneration! Ra is a phoenix trapped in an armor! When phoenixes die they are reburned through the ashes. And this is Ra's form in this stage!"

"So what! It's on my field! You can't use it! You let yourself wide open!"

"No! I activate owner's seal!"

"NOO!"

"Now I shall invoke the ritual to summon Ra into his battle mode! Behold the ancient chant! Great beast of the sky please hear my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight! Envelope the dessert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe!"

The sphere started shining and changing form.

"Unlock your powers from powers from deep withing so that together we may win. Appear in this shadow game as I call your name! WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

The sphere changed with a sudden shine into Ra's original mode.

"When Ra's is summoned like this his attack becomes 4000!"

"Hmph! Easier than before!"

"Not yet! He has another ability I didn't use before!"

"Say what?!"

"I can pay 1000 LP to destroy a monster on the field! Since 4th place has his dragon and a set monster, bronze medal has his dragon and the king has his last 2 blackwings I pay 5000 LP!" (Nazo LP 8800) " to destroy all of your monsters! Then I pay half my life points! (Nazo LP 4400) "to activate the spell rampage! I roll a six sided die. Then according to my roll my dragon can attack this turn this many times!"

"What?!"

"Let's roll! 4! I can attack 4 times! Then I activate 2 megamorths! My Ra's power doubles twice to 16000!"

"Oh no!"

"Sayonara! You're first bronze medal! God blaze cannon!"

"No! I have a last trap left! Heritage! I can pass the remaining cards on my field along with my graveyard to Sonic!"

"Tails! What are you doing?!"

But Tails just smiled sadly at him.

"Take him down blue leader." He said before he was stroke by the attack!

"TAILS NO!" Sonic screamed as his best friend's LP dropped to 0. Tails fell with the face on the ground and didn't move again!

"TAILS!"

"Now for your other friend! Goodbye 4th place! God blaze cannon!"

"Knuckles please tell me you have something to save yourself!"

"I do."

"Use it then!"

"No! it's yours now! Only you can beat him!"

"What?!"

"I myself activate another heritage!"

"Knuckles you idiot!"

"It is worth it my friend." Knuckles' last words were heard as he took the blast.

"KNUCKLES!"

Knuckles just like Tails fell to the ground with his face down. And he didn't move again either.

"Tails…. Knuckles… why…. You idiots why?!"

"Relax king! Go and join them! God blaze cannon!"

Sonic wasn't looking at the attack. His eyes were closed as he was thinking of Tails and Knuckles' last words.

"Take him down blue leader."

"It is worth it my friend."

"Your feelings. Your powers. I will use them to bring down this monster! I activate Knuckles' trap! Power wall! I'm going to lose 16000 attack points! So I send cards from my deck to my graveyard! For each one sent I spare 500 points! So I send 32 cards!"

"So what! I still have 1 attack left!"

"NO! I remove electromagnetic turtle to end your battle phase!"

"NOOO!"

"I'm still in this!

"So what! Ra has 16000 attack! It's over!

"Yes it is over! For you!"

"You little!"

"My turn. I draw! I activate Tails' set card! Call of the haunted! I resurrect red dragon archfiend! Now I play synchro shift! I tribute red dragon archfiend to special summon Black-winged dragon from my extra deck! Now I activate monster reborn! So I can resurrect sohaya the rain storm in my graveyard! And now I special summon blackwing oroshi the squal from my hand. I tune sohaya and oroshi together! Jet-black wings of evolution open the road towards new heights! Synchro summon! Soar blackwing evolution booster!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Now I tune evolution booster an black-winged. Royal jet-black wings soar to the birth of the ultimate king! Slice the winds with your almighty judgement! BLACK SYNCHRO! TAKE YOUR PLACE IN THE SKY! BLACK-FEATHER SKY RULER DRAGON!"

"Impossible!"

"Black feather sky ruler dragon gain 300 attack for every blackwing in my graveyard and I have 20! So he has 9500 attack!"

"Ha! And here I though I was done for! It is still far weaker than Ra!"

"Not once I play foolish burial"

"What good will one more blackwing do?"

"Oh I'm not sending a blackwing. I'm sending performage trick clown!"

"NOO!"

"I activate its effect! I lose 1000 LP and he returns with its stats 0!" (Sonic LP 4200)

"And now that I have less LP than you Ra's attack power is cut into one quarter! So 1000 attack points!"

"Impossible! Ra's weaker?!"

"Black feather sky ruler dragon! Attack! JUDGEMENT OF THE SKY!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" (Nazo LP 0)

"It's over! I win!"

"No. this can't be! Huh?" Nazo noticed something on his hand. It was starting to decompose!

"NO! PLEASE SAVE ME! NOO!" Nazo turned to dust in front of Sonic's eyes. His duel disc and deck were unharmed. On the top of the deck was Ra. Sonic immediately saw that his friends all started to recover. It was merely a little knockout that nazo did to them.

"Sonic? What happened? Where is Nazo?" Amy asked looking around her.

"Dead. He turned to dust."

"What?"

"Exactly."

"So it's over?" Tails asked him as well.

"Yes buddy it is over." Sonic said smiling. Then he went towards Nazo's disc and picked up Ra. Then he took out Slifer and Obelisk. He looked at all 3 of them.

"We did it guys. Our mission is over. We got them. Just look at them. So pretty and powerful. Imagine what we could do with these."

"I can imagine it Sonic. Now come on. We need to get out of this cursed place and find a way to find ancient Sonic's tomb to invoke the ritual."

"Ritual? What ritual?" Sonic said with his back turned on his friends.

"To release his spirit remember?" Amy said.

"But that must mean…. These babies…. Are gonns disappear with him!"

"Even so we need to do this." Tails said while growing suspicious of Sonic's sudden change of attitude.

"But.. imagine what we could do. We can conquer the world with these!"

"What are you saying Sonic?" You're saying exactly what Nazo wanted." Amy said shocked.

Tails immediately made a step towards Sonic.

"Let go of the cards Sonic now!"

"NO!"

"huh?" the whole team gasped.

"Sonic these cards are twisting your mind! Let them go!"

"NEVER!" Sonic turned around. His face was a mask of rage. His skin was darker than usual. "You want this power for yourselves don't you?!"

"Sonic what are you saying?!" Amy said shocked and with tears in her eyes.

"These cards belong to me now! I will use them to achieve my dreams of domination!" Sonic said.

"That's not you! Sonic would never say that!" Tails said and charged at him.

Sonic unleashed a powerful blue wave of energy with his mark that sent Tails flying. Then he turned his attention to the rest of the singed ones. With several energy attacks he knocked them out. Amy's bag was sent flying. The pendant was also sent flying. Ancient Sonic came out of it the moment it hit the ground. He charged at Sonic as well. However energy attacks had no effect on him since he was only a spirit. He jumped on Sonic and tried to take the cards from him.

"Sonic wake up! Fight their influence! These re your friends you're hurting."

Sonic punched him in the face. Until ancient Sonic could get up, Sonic had already made it to the pendant. He took a knife out and stabbed the jewel in the middle of the pendant. Ancient Sonic let out a cry of pain which 'woke up' the rest of the gang and turned to blue energy which became nothing. Amy couldn't believe in her eyes.

"HE KILLED ANCIENT SONIC!"

Sonic turned to them and took an evil expression. He took out his deck.

"I don't need these garbage any more!" and he threw them away.

Tails tried one last time to charge at him. Sonic let out a giant shine through his mark and disappeared. Literally vanished from the team's eyes.

"SOOOOONIIIIIC!" Amy screamed while bursting in tears.

Tails fell to his knees. Sonic got corrupted by the gods. And now he was their enemy. He looked at the sky ruler card that landed in front of him. All that was left now. He looked up to the sky.

"Sonic…how do we get you back this time?"

To be continued


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 15; death tournament

Tails took out the keys from his pocket and used them to open the door to his house. He immediately went to his room and laid on the bed. He spent over an hour thinking of his long lost friend. Sonic. Gone ever since the completion of their mission to acquire the 3 illusionary beasts or as they were called in-game the 3 egyptian god cards. Cards so strong equivalent to Sonic's ace card. Yet so dangerous and full of dark power.

It had been over a year since the battle of inunaki village between the singed ones and the winged dragon of Ra's owner Nazo. Tails could never forget that cursed day. That day.. when they finally thought they won… Sonic became from their greatest ally and friend.. their worst enemy. The gods corrupted his heart. Now he was out there somewhere. His absence of course didn't go unnoticed. Last time he was gone was because he and Amy were transferred to a parallel dimension. This time it wasn't like this.

The singed ones were now leaderless. Noone wanted to take Sonic's place as leader not even until he was found. Of course everyone chose Amy when they tried to vote for a periodic leader. But Amy… was like dead. Her smile was gone ever since that day. She had decided that until was found she would retire. However she pushed the rest to keep dueling their hardest. Not only for themselves… but for her and Sonic as well. They couldn't let a challenger get past them and challenge Amy in this state… neither take the title because Sonic was gone.

Tails was mostly sad for all this. But inside of him somewhere lied… rage. Rage for himself. He had noticed Sonic's change of attitude when he gave him Obelisk. Had they acted early, Sonic would still be with them. Ancient Sonic came out of the pendant when he saw Tails in this state of sadness.

"How was today?" he asked him.

"Just the same." Tails answered without any 'color' in his voice.

He looked on his desk where Sonic's ultimate blackwing deck as well as ancient Sonic's prison, the ancient pendant that became the start of their adventure, lied. After Sonic's disappearance they collected every last card of his deck. He threw it away in front of them calling it garbage. And he also stabbed the pendant's jewel which was basically ancient Sonic's life energy source with a knife. However somehow when they got it back the lunar dragon appeared and restored the jewel as well as ancient Sonic back to life. Ever since then ancient Sonic was Tails' roommate. Together the first few months they tried to locate Sonic through Tails' mark as well as ancient Sonic's connection to the god cards. They couldn't find a clear location. But they felt both Sonic and the gods were near. In the end they gave up and decided that as long as Tails could feel Sonic's life energy out there it was all ok…. for the moment.

The hardest part of course was telling everything to Sonic's parents. His mother spent the next few days in the hospital. Eventually she was healed and visited Tails. She trusted him with finding her son. Tails said he would do everything to get Sonic back.

He owed a lot Sonic after all. Back then at that tournament 3 years ago, he almost lost his life to get Tails' good side back. Now roles were reversed. It was Tails' turn to save Sonic once and for all.

"So the beginning of the tournament is tonight?" Ancient Sonic asked.

"Yeah. It is just like last time. All of us except Amy and….." he couldn't say the name " as well as a newcomer."

"Newcomer?"

"Yeah. He introduced himself as divine. Nothing more. It is obviously a nickname. I would really like to learn his real name. Anyway he is fighting Wave. There is no way she'll lose to him."

Later that evening Tails arrived at the duel dome with the pendant in his pocket so he could communicate with ancient Sonic. The team was there just like already. In 'honor' of Sonic and Amy 2 thrones were built so they could watch the duels that took place in the duel dome and give the duelists the feeling of 'fear' for the upcoming title match. However this year only the queen was sitting at her throne. Amy wasn't looking at the stadium despite the view she had. She was looking at Sonic's empty throne. Tails approached his friends who were waiting for the first match which was Jet vs Storm. The match lasted long for the kind of decks they were using (samurais vs dinosaurs) but ended a miraculous victory for Jet when he managed to draw soul charge and lock Storm down. During the next match which was Knuckles vs Shadow, Tails visited Amy at the king's view as the gallery for the king and the queen.

"How are you?" He asked her.

Amy didn't answer. She was holding her wedding ring. Lately she took it off her finger a lot and tried to feel if Sonic was alive. She refused to use her mark for this purpose.

"You're not the only one who misses him. The rest of us just decided to be our best until he returns."

"Tails…" she started saying "I fear that something bad is gonna happen. I achieved in feeling Sonic once. But I couldn't see anything about him."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"There was.. so much…. Darkness."

"Amy. Staying negative will not result in anything positive. Stay positive. He'll be back. He always does."

She managed to smile. She thanked Tails for the talk and then looked back to the field as Knuckles finished Shadow off with his inferno fire blast spell card. He had managed to make his deck equivalent to Sonic's red eyes deck with a few changes. Next was Tails vs Rouge. Tails left Amy alone at the gallery and dueled his hardest emerging victorious against Rouge's newly built rokket deck which she built to rival Amy's world chalice deck. After a few risks and destiny draws Tails defeated bborreload dragon, the ace of the rokkets and proceeded with Knuckles and Jet to the semi-finals. Last but not least was Wave's duel. Wave stood against the so called 'divine' guy. However for some reason at the same time Shadow Rouge and Storm left to go get a drink. Tails ignored the suspicious fact and looked back at the last 2 competitors.

"Let's do this diva-ine." She joked.

The guy was wearing a hood. He laughed. An evil empty laugh.

"Hehehe. I hope you're ready to receive the rage of the gods."

"The rage of the gods?" Knuckles wondered. For some reason this spooked Tails. He found that guy somewhat familiar.

"I'll start this. I set a monster and a card. I end my turn."

"What move is this? My turn. I draw." Wave decided to end it this turn and go all out.

"I summon manju of the ten thousand hands. Thanks to his effect I can add to my hand chaos form from my deck. Now I activate chaos form! I discard blue eyes from my hand and summon upon you blue eyes chaos max dragon!" She looked at her mark remembering her duel with Sonic back in Cologne.

"Sonic just watch." She whispered. However she received an answer inside her head. "I am watching!" she felt happy and couldn't wait to tell her friends that she heard Sonic. It would probably make Amy liven up.

"Now I activate silver's cry to resurrect blue eyes! But before I attack I activate twin twisters discarding my white stone of ancients. Now I can destroy your set card."

"I chain with my trap! Sixth sense. Now I declare 2 numbers from 1 to 6. Then you roll a six-sided die. If you roll what I declared I draw that many cards. If you roll a different number I lose card from my deck equal to what you roll. So go ahead. I declare 5 and 6!"

"I roll. Damn. 6."

"Perfect! 6 new cards for me.

"So what! You will lose right now! Chaos max dragon! Attack his set monster! Chaos burst stream of destruction!"

"You fool! You attacked my cyber jar! All monsters out are destroyed!"

"My monsters! Just joking. Chaos max cannot be destroyed by effects. And he deals double piercing damage!"

"AAAAH!" (divine LP 1900) "I may have taken heavy damage but your monsters are all destroyed!"

"Damn you!"

"Then we both draw 5 cards from our decks and summon in attack mode or set every level 4 or lower monster we draw. The rest gets added to our hand. I draw 5 cards. I set magician of faith and 2 skelengels. Then I add to my hand drowning mirror force and mirror force."

"I draw and reveal blue eyes alternative white dragon, another maju, cards of consonance, ghost reaper and winter cherries, and another blue eyes white dragon. All of them are added to my hand except ghost reaper which I set."

"Go ahead with your move."

"I activate return of the dragon lords to revive blue eyes from my graveyard. Next I show you the blue eyes in my hand to summon alternative white dragon and smash one of your set skelengels with him."

"I discard effect veiler to negate your monster's effect."

"Ok then keep it. I set a card and end my turn."

"Wave's victory is secured. This field is practically unpassable." Jet said proud of his girlfriend.

"My turn, I draw."

"Hold it I activate royal decree. No traps allowed."

"Nothing saves you now! I flip my 2 skelengels to draw one card for each. Then I activate roll of fate. I roll a six sided die and draw depending on what I roll. Then the same number of cards gets banished from the top of my deck. I roll. Awesome! 5! I draw 5 cards and banish 5 cards. Now I flip my magician of fate to add back my roll of fate and reuse it! I roll. Just perfect. 6! I draw 6 cards and banish 6 cards! Here it is! You lose!"

"What?! You practically deck out yourself and I lose?" Wave said confused.

"I tribute my 3 monsters! Doors of heaven and sky! Open up and release the mighty dragon of thunders and storms! I summon the Egyptian god! SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!"

"WHAAAAT?!" Wave screamed.

A lightning fell behind the stranger. Wave covered her eyes to protect them from the sudden source of light. When she opened her eyes, she was left in shock upon the view of Slifer the sky dragon.

"There's no way! Only Sonic has the god cards!" Wave screamed.

Tails was looking at this scene shocked. This stranger had Slifer?! What did this mean?

"Could it be.. he is…." He thought

"Slifer the sky dragon's stats are determined by the number of cards in my hand multiplied by 1000. And I have 21! So Slifer has 21000 attack points!"

"Say what?! Who are you?!" Wave said trembling in fear.

"Slifer attack! THUNDER FORCE!" divine ordered Slifer. Slifer unleashed a powerful attack that turned chaos max dragon to dust!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" (Wave LP 0)

"WAVE!" Jet screamed as the blast engulfed her as well. When the smoke cleared Wave was lying on the ground with tons of injuries. Jet immediately ran to her side.

"Baby are you ok?! say something!" Jet said while holding her hand.

Wave opened her eyes and looked at him. Then she pointed at the hooded guy and said with a low voice "please….. beat him. Bring him back" before fainting for good. Jet panicked and called for help. However no one responded. The crowd as today's matches were over started to leave. The singed ones couldn't understand anything. Noone saw the 5th best in the world lose and faint like this. In the end the approached Jet and Wave's body. Amy came as well. But when Jet told them what was going on they all felt they would faint. Wave wasn't breathing! At that moment Jet noticed the hooded guy who literally killed Wave leaving the field and pursued him outside the duel dome. He caught up to him before he rode a black duel runner with a lot of skulls hanging from it. Skulls that seemed real! Jet overcame the shock of the skulls and confronted him.

"Hey you bastard! What did you do to my girlfriend?!"

The hooded guy answered with a familiar voice.

"She is food to the gods!"

"Cut the crap you deadbeat! I'll kill you!" he tried to charge at the hooded guy but at the last moment Knuckles and Tails held him back.

"Jet calm down!" Knuckles tried to stop him.

"NO! HE KILLED HER! HE KILLED WAVE! I'LL KILL HIM!" Jet tried to escape his friends' grasp. However at the next moment Amy who had just arrived at the scene carrying Wave's lifeless body stopped everyone.

"Guys… Wave's mark is gone!" She said shocked.

Everyone turned to her trying to believe what she just said. Even Jet stopped trying to kill the hooded guy and looked at her. Then Tails turned to the hooded guy once again.

"So it IS you!" he screamed in anger.

Everyone looked at him.

"There's no way that Wave's powers would be removed like this. The only one who would be able to do this is a signed one! And this means that…. You're back!"

"Hehehe! How clever! You did manage to deduce my identity!" The hooded guy turned to them and removed his hood.

Everyone froze. Tails managed to overcome the 'paralysis' and looked at the man standing in front of him in the eyes.

"Only one person in the world holds the 3 gods! You! Sonic!"

It really was Sonic. But not the Sonic they once knew. This one was devil himself. His skin had turned to a very dark blue. Exactly like dark Sonic in the spirit world. His eyes were red instead of green. And his smile was an evil mask. Amy's eyes filled with tears when she saw her husband like this.

"Sonic…" she said "why? Why did you turn like this?"

"I didn't change that was always me. I just realized my true destiny! My destiny is to rule!"

"Who cares about your destiny! What did you do to Wave?!" Jet tried to once again attack him only to be stopped by Knuckles.

"I took her life energy to increase my power!"

"You mean…. You killed her?!"

"No. She is in coma. She is gonna stay like this until I'm defeated. And so will the rest of your pathetic friends!"

It was only at that moment that Tails Knuckles Jet and Amy realized Rouge Shadow and Storm were still absent!

"I swear if you harmed anyone of our friends…!"

"They are in a back room in the dome. In the same state as Wave!"

"You mean…. Their life energy was drained as well?" Knuckles said shocked.

"NO!" Tails screamed "I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD OF THIS CRAP! GIVE WAVE HER ENERGY BACK!"

"I can't. And neither can you! The opponent you defeated will stay in coma for as long as I am undefeated! Their life energy is in your hands now! And the best is yet to come!"

"What?" Tails said.

"The same thing will happen in the semi-finals. When I beat you there Jet, you will join Wave! And so will one of the 2 of you" he said looking at Tails and Knuckles.

"NO! I refuse to fight like this!"

"If you don't fight, your powers will be given to the winner of the duel between me and Jet! You WILL fight!"

"Sonic this can't be you!" Amy started crying realizing that he had become a murderer " you are the best person I ever met! This can't be you! Tell me this is just a bad dream!"

"It is no dream love. Soon enough the gods will be free and I will claim my rightful place as the ruler of this world."

"We'll stop you!"

"You will TRY!" Sonic said before suddenly teleporting in front of their very eyes.

Immediately Tails turned around and headed for the back room of the duel dome. He made it to the door but it wouldn't budge. In the end he gave it his strongest kick and it opened. Inside into a corner were the unconscious bodies of Shadow Rouge and Storm. Tails and the others who had just arrived tried to wake them up but in vain. Tails couldn't think anymore. This wasn't anymore a personal fight. The whole world was at stake now. Everyone would end up just like their friends. But the way to save them was to do the impossible. To fight and beat Sonic. Something no one had managed to ever do. Or that's what everyone thought. Tails decided that it was time his friends learn a big secret.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 16; Sonic's dark secret

Tails filled the bowl with chips and then placed on the table around which Amy, Knuckles, Jet and Silver were sitting. It has been over a day since the incident in the duel dome and Wave along with their other friends still lied in Tails' room unconscious. They spent the night trying everything in their power to wake them up. From throwing water in their face to electrocuting them with small shocks. Nothing worked. The moment they abandoned hope Tails admitted he had something to reveal. The same morning Silver visited them to see if there was any news and they narrated him everything. They sat around the table and the moment Tails brought the chips so they could get some energy since they were without sleep he started saying what he had to say.

"Do you guys remember that duel runner model demonstration that happened last year where they asked Sonic to race the against the new runner?"

"Yeah" Amy said "he beat the new model using his knowledge of runner driving"

"And then that guy would not accept that he lost due to lack of skill in runner driving and in his raced cursed Amy and Sonic's parents." Knuckles added.

"Remember how much angry Sonic got?" Tails asked them.

"Yeah. It was the first time I ever saw him so angry. He totally kicked that guy's ass. Literally." Jet said.

"Then you 2 went on a runner ride so he could calm down. You calmed him down Tails." Amy said concluding the story.

"I didn't manage to." Tails admitted.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Do you remember what happened the next morning?"

"That same guy crashed while training." Knuckles said.

"That's what the press said right?" Tails asked them.

"Yeah" they all replied.

"That's not the truth. That's what Sonic and I made up and told them journalists."

The team's eyes widened in shock.

"Tails!" Amy screamed "Are you saying what I suspect you are meaning?!"

"Depends on what you think I mean."

"That he was …murdered?!" Silver said shocked realizing what Amy meant.

"Yes. And the worst part is.. the murderer was…"

"SONIC?!" She screamed.

"No. Not exactly. It WAS Sonic but.. not exactly him at the same time."

"What is that supposed to mean? Like another personality or something?"

"EXACTLY. It was him but his skin was like yesterday. His hair was pointing up and his eyes had no pupils. But that was what Sonic admitted. You see it is a long story. After this murder 5 more duelist's murders occurred. Each at midnight. The police described the perpetrator as a Sonic-like figure. So every night from then on I stayed awake and waited on the streets for a sign of the perpetrator. Eventually one night I saw him pursuing a runner. I chased him down and when I caught up to him I had the biggest shock of my life. It was the Sonic I described earlier. We dueled. And I beat him!"

"You beat Sonic?!" they all asked shocked.

"Yes. That is something only the 4 of us and Sonic know!"

"But…. That would make you the king again Tails" Knuckles said in shock.

"Knuckles I'm not done yet. When I beat Sonic… he suddenly split in two. One was the Sonic we know… and the other was the dark Sonic but he seemed too… out of reach. As if he had no body. The two of them dueled. Sonic emerged victorious. Then he told me that this was the dark Sonic that you and Sonic battled in that alternate future. The rage that grew inside of Sonic for that guy allowed dark Sonic to conquer his body. Then he proceeded to transform his whole deck into darkwings. So that's one reason I didn't become champion altogether. Because I beat dark Sonic not Sonic. Besides this after dark Sonic killed that guy. Sonic was conquered by guilt afterwards and this of course allowed dark Sonic to take control of his body again. And as a result, dark Sonic's killing spree reached 5 victims. In total. Until I separated them. But the problem is that dark Sonic wasn't destroyed. He was drained again by Sonic. He said that if we let him be, he would reside in someone else and return. So he once again was sealed inside Sonic's body."

"Just like that video game marathon we had about that 'darkness onslaught' video game last year." Knuckles said.

"Yeah. Darkness can never be destroyed. It can be stopped and laid to rest but it will always return. Sonic can control it normally. But with the god cards' corrupting effect he lost control."

"So…maybe this can work again?" Amy wondered.

"What?" Tails asked.

"If we can beat him… he will be back to normal?"

"I don't know Amy. It is too dangerous to fight him now. We must make a plan first. And think about the god cards' weaknesses. I beat Obelisk with brute force. Sonic beat Slifer with strategy. But Ra….. he was beat by teamwork."

"Yeah but remember Tails. We were 3 against 1 back then. Now it will be 1 on 1." Knuckles reminded him.

"I know but there is something that doesn't make sense. Ra is a phoenix trapped in an armor. And it has the regeneration effect. In other words the sphere mode. Still… do you know how phoenixes die?"

"They set themselves on fire." Jet said.

"Right. But this sounds to me like a field blowing effect speaking the game's language. Maybe there is something about Ra we still don't know. I mean a regeneration effect? It means that to use it normally it must die first. But what when it dies? We didn't see that."

"Yes we did. When Nazo killed it." Knuckles stated

"What if it's destruction has to be our doing for this to work?"

"In that case…. I don't know."

"So that's why you don't want to fight Sonic yet? You want to deduce Ra's weakness?"

"Exactly."

At that moment the room's lights were shut off.

"What the..?"

"The power went out?"

"I'll go fix it." Tails said.

But before he could get up….

"Don't move buddy." A familiar voice was heard.

The power came back and they all saw Sonic standing by the television. He was still exactly as yesterday. Dark and evil.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed.

"So you plan to fight me in the end? And deduce Ra's weakness? How cute."

"Every card has a weakness! That is your saying!" Tails answered back.

"Wrong. That was this fool Sonic's saying. I am not that Sonic anymore. I am something greater."

"What do you mean by that?"

"This should not concern you. If you really want to fight me early I'll be waiting by the abandoned chocolate factory outside the city on the way to the north. However I state this; the more opponents I beat the more powerful I get. From this point on the decision is yours. If you wanna join your friends so badly I'll do you the favor!"

At the moment he said favor the lights flickered once and he was gone.

Tails looked at his friends. Knuckles and Jet looked at him worried. But Amy seemed to be thinking.

"So now what? He challenged us. Do we respond?"

"No! The pleasure of defeating him will be all mine in the next round." Jet declared.

"Oh no! Now you reminded me. We only have 3 days. We have to prepare you." Tails said.

The rest of the day was spent by preparing Jet's deck for his battle with Sonic. However the next day, while Tails was arranging for practice in a nearby duel field he was called by Knuckles.

"Tails you there?!"

"Yeah what is it?

"Amy's gone mad! I went to hers and Sonic's home to see if everything's ok since she seemed weird after Sonic's visit yesterday and I found a message on her door saying 'I'm going to find my husband'!"

"She is going to challenge Sonic all by herself?" Tails said shocked.

"I'm afraid so. We need to stop her!"

"Everyone to Sonic's hideout! Fast!" Tails said.

5 minutes Tails Knuckles, Silver and Jet were riding towards the abandoned factory were Sonic was. Tails hoped Amy wouldn't do anything foolish.

 _At the abandoned factory_

Amy dismounted her runner and went towards the entrance of the factory. If Tails was able to save Sonic from dark Sonic back then, then it should be possible for her to do it as well. However the moment she crossed the gate of the building it slammed shut behind her. Concentrating on what she came for, she ignored her survival instinct which screamed at her to scream for help and proceeded through the dark rooms of the building. Eventually she reached a warehouse. In the middle of the room there were carvings on the floor. Amy realized immediately it was a duel field carved on the ground. She gathered all of her courage and spoke the 7 words she so desperately wanted to say.

"I'm here Sonic. I love you."

Sonic stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, well. food for the gods. Good."

"I'm here to save you."

"Like the time when that good for nothing fox saved him last year? This time I am more powerful than you can ever imagine. No one will save him."

"I will send you back to the darkness!"

"I am the darkness!"

"DUEL!"

"I'll start. I'm sure this will remind you of something. I activate dragonic diagram!"

Sonic's expression changed for a second. He did remember it. It was the deck he gave Amy as present for their one year anniversary. True dracos. Her next favourite archetype after world chalice and dark synchro deck. Maybe she would actually be a match for him.

"And what is this supposed to be? Your effort to remind that weak fool of your love and release him? Not this time! The gods are stronger than love!"

"I use diagram's effect to destroy master peace the true dracoslaying king and search my deck for true king's return. Then I set 2 cards and activate card of demise! Now I draw until I have 3 cards. Then I tribute 1 of them to summon dinomight knight the true dracofighter! my end my turn with the continuous spell true draco heritage. I activate its effect to tribute it and summon ignis heat the true dracowarrior. Now I end my turn."

"Pathetic. My turn. I draw. I summon blakcwing gofu the vogue shadow. Then I special summon 2 tokens due to its effect."

"Hold it. I activate 3 effects. True king's return, dinomight's effect and ignis heat's effect. Ignis heat brings from my deck and activates another true draco heritage continuous spell card, dinomight brings true draco apocalypse continuous trap card and true king's return resurrects master peace from the graveyard."

"Good. But not good enough. I link summon link spider by tributing one token!"

"Right into my trap! I activate mystical space typhoon which smashes my true draco apocalypse and in turn when it is destroyed it smashes a monster out."

"Damn. Whatever. I activate the field spell mount of the bound creator. Now I summon a link spider again."

"Hold it. I activate mask of restrict!"

"NO!"

"Now you can't tribute your monsters!"

"Impossible! You can't seal my god cards!"

"I can!"

"Damn you! I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I activate diagram's effect!"

"Hold it. I discard ash blossom and joyous spring. Now diagram's effect is negated. Which means you can't destroy or add."

"So what! Ignis heat destroy link spider!"

"So fool! I activate malevolent catastrophe! Every spell and trap card out is destroyed. And my other set was emergency truce. When it is activated all your monsters lose their effects for good!"

"So what because true king's return was destroyed gofu goes down! Ignis heat continue your attack!"

"AAh!" (Dark Sonic LP 5600)

"Dinomight attack him too!"

"AAAAH!" (Dark Sonic LP 3300)

"I end my turn. See Sonic? The gods are nothing compare to the power love gives!"

At that moment Sonic's body released a dark aura. His hair was raised like if he had put gel on it. And when he looked at her, his eyes were literally empty. No eyeballs. Just an infinite white.

" **That was your last move woman! Now you will experience pain beyond your greatest fears!"**

Amy got the creeps by the way he spoke those words. Despite this she remained calm.

"Then let's see you try."

" **My turn. I draw.** (both next effects slightly altered) **I activate the spell card lullaby of obedience! I pay 2000 LP"** (Dark Sonic LP 1200) **" to declare a card in your deck and if you have it I get it. I choose…. Soul exchange!"**

"Oh no!"

" **Oh yes! I activate it! Now I can use YOUR monsters for a tribute summon! I sacrifice dinomight knight, ignis heat and master peace**! **Ancient god of war! Awaken from your eternal slumber and pulverize my opponents to dust!"**

Sonic slammed his hand to the ground and an earthquake started. At the same time outside the factory Tails, Knuckles, Jet and Silver had just arrived and felt the shaking realizing they were too late. Amy had already engaged in a duel.

We need to find a way in!" Tails said.

"Leave this to me!" Knuckles said determined not to lose another friend. He charged towards the door!

"Knuckles what are you doing?!" Silver said shocked by his friend's attack on a huge metal door.

Knuckles prepared to punch the door while running towards it. His mark shined momentarily and then he punched the door which instantly bursted open. Silver was left with an open mouth due to Knuckles' strength even if it was provided by the lunar dragon. The 4 friends immediately charged in and headed towards the room was the voices of Sonic and Amy were coming from.

Back in the duel field Amy witnessed in fear the ground behind Sonic cracking and a blue shine coming out of the ground. The next moment the ground opened and Obelisk flew out of it and landed behind Sonic. His head was almost touching the ceiling. Amy was staring at the huge blue titan in fear when Tails and the rest of their friends entered the room.

"Oh no! We're too late." Knuckles said in despair.

"Amy brace yourself!" Tails said.

"It's ok.. for now. He used my soul exchange to summon it. He can't battle yet. But I have no cards on the field on in my hand."

"One card is all you need. That's what Sonic taught us right?" Tails said.

"I know." She answered.

" **It's too bad I can't deliver you the pain yet. Whatever. I set one card and end my turn."**

"My turn. I draw. Yes! I activate disciples of the true dracophoenix! Now I return true king's return, master peace and dinomight to my deck. Then I shuffle. And I draw a card." But she drew dragonic diagram. Meaning she was defenseless.

"I.. I end my turn."

"Oh no!" Knuckles said realizing what was gonna follow.

" **My turn! I draw. Obelisk! Crash this bug of a woman! GOD HAND CRASHER!"**

Obelisk raised his hand and then started lowering it with all his strength right on Amy! She tried to jump out of the way but she ended up under the huge blue hand.

"Amy!" they all screamed.

Obelisk's hand was raised and Amy was lying on the ground unconscious. At least that seemed to be the case for a second. Immediately afterwards she jumped back up even with a lot of scratches and wounds and stood against Sonic again.

" **You're one stubborn woman! But everything is pointless against god! I set one card and end my turn!"**

"My… my turn." Amy tried to balance herself and snap out of the shock of the attack. She lost her balance momentarily but got up again and drew her next card. "I activate dragonic diagram. Now I also activate card of sanctity. We both draw until our hand is at 6. Perfect. Time to show my ultimate weapon. I activate dragonic diagram's effect. I destroy disciples of the true dracophoenix to add another master peace in my hand. Then I activate 2 cost downs. I discard 2 cards to reduce for each cost down the level of the monsters in my hand by 2. So I summon master peace once again. Then I activate double summon. So I summon my 2nd master peace. Now for the ultimate true draco. I overlay my 2 master peaces together. From the combination of the two kings the supreme ruler of all dracoslayers shall be born! Claim your throne and reign over the world! I xyz summon master peace the true dracoslaying ruling emperor!"

" **WHAT?!"**

"Amy's gonna win!" Tails said excited.

"Master peace activate your effect! I detach an xyz material so his attack doubles and all your spell and traps are destroyed!"

Sonic's backrow was blown to bits and master peace's effect increased its attack from 4000 to 8000.

"Master peace! Attack with the dracoslaying sword of justice!"

Master peace jumped towards Obelisk. However before he could touch him…

" **I can't believe I'm about to do this! I activate the trap you destroyed! Sudden death!"**

"What the hell is sudden death?!"

" **When it is destroyed and you enter the battle phase all monsters on the field and all the cards in our hands are immediately destroyed. Then our ability to normal summon is permanently sealed! However you draw 2 cards every turn from now on."**

"Amy wins. She will just add true king's return next turn, summon a master peace and beat him!" Tails said.

"Way to go Amy!" they all said.

"Give it up Sonic it's over!" she said.

" **NO! YOU WON'T WIN! YOU WON'T STOP MY DESTINY!"**

"Then go ahead and make your last move!"

" **My turn…. Ha… ha…. Ha…hahaha… hahahahaha… AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"What's so funny?!" Amy asked him.

" **Little foolish woman. You were nothing more in the end than a stepping stone for my destiny! I activate monster reborn!"**

"Oh no!" Amy screamed in terror.

" **Arise once again! Mighty Obelisk The Tormentor!"**

Obelisk was brought back in a giant blue flash.

" **GOD HAND CRASHER!"**

Obelisk's hand once again crashed Amy. (Amy LP 0)

"AMY!" Tails and the others screamed.

Obelisk's form disappeared since the duel ended. Amy was on the ground inside a pool of blood. Wounds were all over her body. Tails and the others immediately rushed to her side. When they reached they saw her mark being literally deleted from her right arm. It transformed into a light blue energy which entered Sonic's body. Sonic looked at them once again with his eyeballs restored and his hair in their natural appearance. But his skin was still darkened. And his smile was still evil.

"You killed her…YOU KILLED YOUR OWN WIFE!" Tails screamed.

"Indeed I did. And soon you will be next!"

"Why you! I'll kill you!" Jet screamed and charged at Sonic.

Sonic's mark suddenly released a very strong blue light that prevented the others from looking at him. After a little while the light disappeared and they opened their eyes. They were back in Tails' house.

"Damn that coward he teleported us all back here!" Jet screamed breaking a dish that was left on the table when he kicked it by mistake.

"So now all that's left is the 4 of us." Tails said realizing that Sonic was sweeping them one by one. "And by defeating Amy he grew stronger than us. What do we do now?" Tails asked them but no one had anything to say. The day after tomorrow whatever happened to Amy would happen to Jet and Knuckles or Tails.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 17; the flames of disaster, god phoenix arises

Tails was looking outside his window. He was in total despair. Tomorrow was the next round of the championship. Jet would have to fight Sonic. And Tails would have to fight Knuckles. Unless Jet beat Sonic he would die and his power would be transferred to Sonic. Same went for him and Knuckles. Whoever won would receive the other's power resulting in possibly the latter's death.

Tails looked at the unconscious bodies of his friends lying on the couch like if they were sleeping. They already had fallen victims to Sonic's deadly game. Shadow. Rouge. Storm. Wave. And now Amy. He looked at her.

"Damn you Amy you idiot. Damn you! How are we gonna beat Sonic now?" he whispered in despair.

Ancient Sonic came out of his pendant.

"Tails. Don't give in to despair yet. Whenever we went a year ago during the search for the gods you and the others always said 'believe in yourself and in your deck and nothing is impossible'. Why do you not believe in it now?"

"Cause Sonic is stronger now. He has more duel life energy than me. If Jet loses then we're doomed."

"Why do you put your faith in Jet the moment you are 3rd worldwide and he is 5th?"

"Because he is the only one who ever managed to corner Sonic in the worst position he had ever been. That's what Sonic always said."

"And if he loses?"

"Then it's over. Either Knuckles or I will fight him and we'll lose cause he will have far more power than us."

"Why don't you go right now all 3 and fight him? You, Jet and Knuckles."

"Cause he will set up the duel on his terms and fight us one on one."

"You got a point there. So the only thing we can do is wait?"

"Exactly." Tails said sinking once again in silent despair.

The next day in the afternoon Tails headed for the duel dome or duel palace as he preferred to call it. He met his Knuckles and Jet at the participants' seats. Sonic was nowhere to be found.

"How are you today guys?" Tails asked them.

Knuckles didn't respond. He was also in despair. He knew that his next duel with Tails was a duel of survival. Jet on the other hand was very ready.

"Totally ready. Today I'm avenging Wave!"

"Be careful Jet. Play with all the experience of your dueling life. We're all depending on you." Tails said.

"Mark my words today this bastard Sonic is gonna pay for his crimes."

"Jet that isn't Sonic."

"Don't blind yourself just because he is our former friend. He needs to die!"

But before Tails could answer the announcer called Jet and Sonic (under the alias of divine) to the field. Jet stood against Sonic.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this. I'm gonna hurt you a lot more than you hurt Wave and our friends!"

"Friends?! I HAVE NO FRIENDS! My only ally is the darkness!"

"Then let's who wins in this battle of vengeance and darkness!"

"DUEL!"

"I'll start this. I draw. I summon the legendary six samurai kageki. Thanks to his effect I can special summon a samurai from my hand. Say hello to the secret six samurai hatsume!"

"Secret samurais is a far better name than shadow samurai don't you think Tails?" Knuckles asked him.

"Yeah." Tails said anxious for the battle to continue.

Sonic was unimpressed.

"Hello and goodbye."

"We've only just began. I use my 2 monsters to build the overlaying network! When the souls of the samurai with the six swords and the samurai with the agility of the wind combine the grand general of all warriors shall be born. XYZ SUMMON! I call forth mx-saber invoker! Now I'll use his effect. By detaching one overlay unit I get to call from my deck a new warrior so say hello to the heroic challenger thousand blades from my deck! Now I set the circuit arrows with my thousand blades and mx saber invoker! Circuit complete! Link summon! Come forth link 2! missus radiant! Next I activate brilliant fusion! I fuse together gem-knight garnet and performage trick clown from my deck! The knight with the garnet soul and the ultimate trick performer! Become one and summon the knight of unity! Fusion summon! Appear! Gem knight seraphinite! Next I play shien's smoke signal! I get to add a samurai from my deck to my hand provided he is level 3 or less! I add another kageki. Then I summon it with the effect of my seraphinite. And I use his effect to summon the secret six samurai kizaru from my hand! And now observe as he gathers the samurais from my deck! Thanks to his effect I can add a samurai with a different attribute from my deck to my hand! I control 4 monsters! So here they come! The first one! Earth attribute! The legendary six samurai kizan! The second! Water attribute! The legendary six samurai shinai! The third! Fire attribute! The legendary six samurai mizuho! And finally! Last but not least! The fourth one! Wind attribute! The secret six samurai fuma!"

"He gathered the 4 elements! He is really determined to win. This play is dangerous." Knuckles said.

"Now I special summon kizan from my hand due to controlling a samurai. Then I set the circuit arrows with seraphinite missus radiant and kageki! Circuit complete! Link summon! Come forth! Link 4! Firewall dragon!"

"Here it is." Tails thought.

"Now I set again the circuit arrows with kizan and kizaru! Circuit complete! Link summon! Come forth! Link 2! Proxy dragon! Then firewall dragon's effect kicks in! I can summon a monster from my hand. I special summon the legendary six samurai mizuho! And because she is out shinai joins her in battle! Now I'll set the arrows one final time! Circuit complete! Link summon! Come forth once again! Link 4! Firewall dragon! Finally my first firewall dragon's effect summons fuma from my hand! And now! I play the spell pot of desires! I banish the top 10 cards of my deck to draw 2 cards! And what cards! It's over Sonic! Prepare for the lockdown of your nightmares! I play monster reborn and revive kizaru! Thanks to his effect I can add the same monsters I added the first time to my hand again! And finally I'll set one card face down and invoke my ace! I tune the level 1 tuner secret six samurai fuma with the level 4 secret six samurai kizaru! When the souls of the two samurais from the secret society combine the chosen samurai of the legend shall be born! Synchro summon! Appear! The legendary six samurai Shi en!"

"So it is here! Finally I'll bring it to its knees when it faces god!" Sonic said with a maniacal smile."

"I end my turn."

"Then let the destruction commence! I DRAW!"

"Hold it!"

"What?!"

"I activate the trap mind crush! I declare a card name and if you have it in your hand all the copies of that card are destroyed from your hand! I choose….. The winged dragon of Ra!"

"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T!"

"I just did!"

"Damn you! I swear right now" He darkened momentarily and took the form he had when facing Amy **"I will use god to make you meet true pain!"**

"Bring it! I am not afraid of you!"

"I summon Ra's disciple! I use his effect to summon 2 of his copies from my deck! Now I activate double summon!"

"Oh no you don't! Negate it Shi en!

"Damn you! I may not be able to invoke Ra directily but there is always another way! I activate the spell land formation! By discarding one card from my hand I can add a field spell to my hand. However if I summon a monster or already control a monster at the same time and turn I use the field spell it will be destroyed. I add and activate mound of the bound creator! So it is destroyed and I get sphere mode of Ra in my hand! Now I tribute all 3 of my monsters to special summon the sphere mode on my side of the field!"

"How come you didn't try to tribute my monsters?"

"I can't. To do this I have to give away my normal summon and I already have used it. So I summon the sphere mode. I'm protected for now! You can't target it with effects or attacks.

"Well you won't defend forever!"

"I end my turn."

"My turn! I draw. Let's strengthen my attack! I activate the spell shien's dojo. Now I summon shinai then mizuho and kizan from my hand. This gives one counter to my shien's dojo for each one summoned. Now I set the link arrows. Circuit complete! Link summon! Come forth! Link 3! Gaia saber the lightning shadow! Now I activate Firewall's effect since kizan left his side. I can special summon kagemusha from my hand! Then I tribute shien's dojo to special summon one samurai from my deck with level less or equal to the dojo's counters. The dojo has 4 so I summon the last level 3 kageki! Now I tune the kageki and kagemusha together! Synchro summon! Appear! Second Shi en! I end my turn"

"My turn! I draw. Perfect. I summon the hidden agent in attack mode. When he is summoned I can pay 1000 LP and choose one monster on the field and negate its effect! I choose your firewall dragon! I can also multiply the number of life points I pay by the number of copies of firewall dragon that are on the field to negate the effects of the copies as well. so I pay 2000 LP" (Dark Sonic LP 6000) to negate the effects of the firewall dragons!"

"No you don't! I activate their effects. Now I can bounce kageki, mizuho and kagemusha from my graveyard to my hand!"

"Perfect! Now I attack your shi en!"

"What are you doing? Hidden agent only has 1000 attack points!"

Hidden agent attacked Shi en and was destroyed (Sonic LP 4500)

"When hidden agent is destroyed I can banish it in my main phase 2 from the graveyard and use the effect he negated this turn. I use firewall dragon's effect to add a monster from my graveyard to my hand. And of course I choose god!"

"NO!"

"Now I shall invoke Ra by speaking the sacred wards of the ancient chant! Great beast of the sky please hear my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight! Envelope the dessert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe! Unlock your powers from powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this shadow game as I call your name! WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

The sphere started shining like a giant flame ball and changed into Ra's battle mode.

"When Ra is summoned using the sphere his attack and defense become 4000! Now I activate the equip spell pendant of the sun god! The monster equipped with this shall gain the defense points of the monster it battles!"

"No you don't! I activate Shi en's ability to negate it and destroy it!"

"So what? I have another!"

"And I have another Shi en!"

"Exactly as I predicted you would."

"What?!"

"I activate the spell surprise attack from beyond to get another battle phase!"

"OH NO!"

"Ra! Attack Firewall Dragon! God blaze cannon!"

"Here it comes!" Jet thought.

"At this moment I'll use the effect of the pendant of sun god in my graveyard. By banishing it Ra's attack is stopped!"

"What?!"

"And now I activate the spell double or nothing! It doubles Ra's power and grants it another attack!"

"NO WAY!"

" **BURN FIREWALL DRAGON TO ASHES! GOD BLAZE CANNON!"**

Ra unleashed a giant blaze attack that burned firewall dragon down to bits leaving Jet heavily injured and with only 2500 LP remaining.

"Jet are you ok?" Tails screamed worried.

Jet spitted some blood.

"It's gonna take more than that to keep me down! It hurts! But you hurt Wave far more!"

"You are all stubborn aren't you? In that case I end my turn with a face down card"

"My turn. I draw. I summon kageki and activate his effect."

"I chain with solemn strike. For 1500 LP" (Dark Sonic LP 2000) " I can negate and destroy kageki. It's over Jet!"

"No not yet! I activate pot of avarice. I return firewall dragon, missus radiant , m-x saber invoker, gem knight seraphinite and proxy dragon to my extra deck and draw 2 cards. I set both of my drawn cards and end my turn here."

"Then let's end this! Draw! Ra! Eliminate the other firewall dragon!"

"Your combo won't work this time! I'm taking Ra down! I activate the quick-play spell cunning of the six samurai! I sacrifice Shi en and summon kageki in exchange. And once he is summoned I activate torrential tribute! All monsters out will be destroyed! Except for the Shi en cause genba can be banished from my graveyard to prevent the destruction of one of my samurais! So Ra is going down NOW!"

A giant thunderstorm occurred leading to an explosionafter collision with the monsters. Once the smoke cleared on Jet's side was Shi en.

"It's over Sonic! I win."

But when the smoke cleared on Sonic's side too Jet witnessed Ra without even a scratch!

"How is that possible?! I….. I destroyed Ra! How is he still alive?!"

Sonic started laughing like a maniac. His hair once again took the same form as during the fight with Amy but his eyes didn't go white. Instead they had a crazy shine. A shine that showed pure…. EVIL!

" **LITTLE FOOL! YOU THINK RA, THE MIGHTIEST OF ALL THE GODS CAN BE KILLED?! ABSURD! RA IS IMMORTAL! AND NOW I WILL SHOW YOU WHY!"**

Suddenly a crack appeared on Ra's armor body. Several parts came off and golden feathers could be seen.

"Ra's…. armor… is breaking?" Jet said shocked.

The cracks on Ra's armor continued to expand until it shattered and disappeared. Under the armor was a golden phoenix. For a moment it stunned Jet with its beauty. But at the next moment it let out a loud screech. Once it stopped screeching the part of its chest where the heart was located was ignited. The flames then started to expand on its whole body.

"What? What's happening?' Jet couldn't understand what was going on.

" **NAZO NEVER RECEIVED THE FULL REVELATION OF RA'S POWERS**."

The flames soon covered Ra's body and transformed it into a flaming phoenix.

" **WHEN THE ALMIGHTY RA IS DESTROYED AND SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD HE TRANSFORMS INTO HIS ULTIMATE FORM! THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA- IMMORTAL PHOENIX!"**

"Immortal phoenix?!" Tails and Knuckles said in terror.

" **THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX IS THE RA'S TRANSCENSION FROM THIS LIFE TO ITS NEXT. IT CAN ONLY BE SUMMONED FROM THE GRAVEYARD WHEN RA IN ITS BATTLE MODE IS DESTROYED. AT THE END OF THIS TURN THE PHOENIX WILL DIE AND THEN BE REBORN FROM ITS ASHES AS THE SPHERE MODE. HOWEVER YOU WILL GO DOWN BY HIS HAND LONG BEFORE THAT!"**

"But… when did you send it to the graveyard?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Wait a minute!"

 _ **FLASHBACK STARTS**_

"I activate the spell land formation! By discarding one card from my hand I can add a field spell to my hand."

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"You sneaky bastard! You sent Ra to the graveyard at that moment!"

" **PRESICELY! RA ACTIVATE YOUR EFFECT! FOR 1000 LP** " (Dark Sonic LP 1000) " **I CAN SENT ONE OF YOUR MONSTERS TO A BURNING OBLIVION!"**

"Oh no you don't I banish hatsume from the graveyard to negate Shi en's destruction!"

" **POINTLESS TRICKS WON'T WORK AGAINST GOD!"**

Shi en used its sword to try and cut the flames in half and dodge them but his sword melted and the flames engulfed him, turning him to ashes.

"BUT HOW?! SHI EN! HOW WAS IT DESTROYED?! WHY DIDN'T HATSUME'S EFFECT WORK?!"

" **AS I SAID! THESE ARE JUST POINTLESS TRICKS. THE PHOENIX DOESN'T DESTROY SHI EN! IT SENTS IT TO THE GRAVEYARD! THERE IS NO DESTRUCTION!"**

"Oh no!"

" **RA! ATTACK SHI EN! GOD PHOENIX STRIKE!"**

"I activate Genba's effect from my banished zone. If the monster he saved is attacked I can pay 1000 LP to destroy the attacking monster!"

" **WHY MUST I REPEAT IT OVER AND OVER?! POINTLESS TRICKS DON'T WORK AGAINST GOD! THE GOD PHOENIX CANNOT BE AFFECTED BY CARD EFFECTS!"**

"No way!"

" **YOU LOSE!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Jet screamed as the flames engulfed him and his LP went down to 0.

"JEEEET!" Tails screamed in agony.

When the flames evaporated Tails witnessed Jet's burned body. His green feathers were now totally black. His eyes were closed. His mark was shining. At least for a moment. Then it was deleted from his arm. It turned just like with Amy in a blue energy sphere which entered Sonic's body.

"YES!" He said with a mad expression "The power tastes so sweet!"

Tails couldn't bear it any longer. The pressure was building up inside his heart. Him and Knuckles went to Jet's body and tried to carry it to the seats. Sonic walked past them.

"You are not Sonic!" Tails said.

"Of course I am not this fool. I am the one who will become the ruler – no – the GOD of this world! And you know what the best part is?!"

Tails didn't answer.

"You two fools can only kill one another to end up in a battle where I get to defeat you because I am stronger than you! Hehehehe."

But before he left.

"Oh and by the way. Please put up a good fight both of you. This kind of show is what I love most. To see two friends fight to death! AHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tails looked at Sonic who was leaving without any remorse for his actions. Then he noticed Knuckles was waiting. The time had come. Either Tails would kill Knuckles or Knuckles would kill him. He wore his duel disc leaving Jet's burned remains behind and headed for the duel field.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 18; the last fortress, Tails vs Knuckles

Tails couldn't bear the pressure standing against Knuckles under these circumstances. On one side was the chance he would lose and die while Knuckles was left to fight Sonic. And on the other side was him beating Knuckles, staining his hands with his friend's blood and go against Sonic himself. Either way hope was lost. Tails couldn't beat Sonic this time. It wasn't dark Sonic. He had understood what Sonic mean back then. He wasn't controlled by dark Sonic. The gods awakened his darkest desires. The one Tails was fighting was the actual Sonic. Meaning that since it wasn't the spirit of dark Sonic but the duel king himself even without the blackwings Tails had 100% chance of losing. Not because he didn't believe in himself but because Sonic had Amy's duel energy inside of him making him the most powerful being in the world. No one could beat him now. Certainly not Tails. It would be like him going 1v2 on Sonic and Amy. Knuckles felt this pressure too. But for some reason he was calm. He activated his duel disc.

"All right Tails. Show me no mercy. The one to fight Sonic must be the strongest of us. So don't hold back."

"Um…ok." Tails said wanting more than anything to just wake up and all this thing to be just a nightmare.

"Duel!"

"Let's start. I summon the red stone of legend. Then I tribute it to activate its hidden power. It summons red eyes black flare dragon from my deck."

"I discard ash blossom and joyous spring to negate the activation."

"You just wasted it Tails. I activate red eyes fusion!"

"Oh no! I forgot!"

"I fuse red eyes black dragon and meteor black comet dragon from my deck! The ferocious dragon born from the flames of hell, the dragon born in the black rocks of space! Combine now and burn my enemies to oblivion! Fusion summon! Ascend from the earth now! Meteor black comet dragon!"

The dragon appeared and roared. Tails knew his was in trouble.

"I activate my dragon's effect. I can send a red eyes monster from my deck to my graveyard and deal you half its attack as damage. I send red eyes black dragon! It has 2400 atk so this means 1200 damage is coming your way buddy!"

"AAAH!" (Tails LP 6800)

"I can't attack on my first turn. So I pass the torch to you."

"… ok my turn. I draw. I summon red resonator. Then because I normal summoned I can special summon red warg by halving its stats. Now I'll tune together red warg and red resonator! Isolated absolute king! Scorch the earth with your eternal flames! Synchro summon! Appear! Hot red dragon archfiend!"

Hot red dragon archfiend flew out of a flame ball and stood against Knuckle's dragon.

"Interesting" Knuckles said "we both wield dragons born in flames. Let's see who of us is the strongest dragon tamer".

"I activate my dragon's effect. I destroy all attack position monsters out."

Hot red dragon archfiend unleashed its flames on meteor black comet dragon. But before it could destroy it….

"I discard ghost ogre and snow rabbit. Now Meteor black comet dragon will take hot red dragon archfiend down with it."

"Oh no."

Both of the dragons were destroyed.

"Anything else you wanna throw at me?"

"I set one card and end my turn".

"My turn then. I draw. I activate magical stone excavation. I discard 2 cards and add red eyes fusion back to my hand. Now I activate it again. I fuse together red eyes black dragon and summoned skull from my deck. The ferocious dragon born in flames and the king of all demons. Become one and dominate hell with your unending power! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth! Archfiend black skull dragon!"

"So you don't waste time in summoning another boss monster."

"Archfiend black skull dragon! Attack Tails directily!"

"Hold it Knuckles. I activate…"

"It's no use Tails. Cards won't activate until my dragon is done attacking!"

"Oh no!"

The black flames of Knuckles' dragon engulfed Tails who felt his skin burning. When the attack was over he looked at his body and so his fur was darkened due to the flames. He also felt like he was literally set on fire. (Tails LP 3600)

"It's not over yet Tails. My dragon's ability also allows me to shuffle one red eyes black dragon into my deck and deal you its attack points as damage!"

"AAAH!" (Tails LP 1200)

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw."

"Don't even bother drawing."

"What?"

"It is obvious you're not determined to save Sonic. You might as well give me your power now."

"Knuckles I.."

"You are weak! The whole world is on the line here. It is up to one of us to save it!"

Tails fell to his knees and started punching the ground in rage.

"WHY?! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ONE OF US?! WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS? I CAN'T STAIN MY HANDS WITH BLOOD! YOUR BLOOD! YOU'RE MY FRIEND! SONIC'S MY FRIEND! I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T KILL YOU! OR HIM!"

Knuckles was observing Tails' outburst calm.

"LOOK AT OUR FRIENDS! THEY'RE DEAD! WHY MUST WE KILL EACH OTHER?"

"For the greater good." Knuckles said calm.

"WHAT?!"

"If you look beyond yourself and our friends you will see the world Tails. Look around us. Hundreds of people. All they see because of the illusion Sonic has cast upon them is us having a friendly match for the final duel. To them this is just a tournament. To us this is everything. If we're not strong enough to prevail and defeat Sonic what happened to our friends will happen to a lot more. I can see it in Sonic's eyes. This is amusement to him. He will not stop even if he achieves his 'dreams' of domination. He will force people to kill one another in duels. The last line of defense is the two of us. But only one can save the world. And save Sonic from himself as well."

Tails looked around. He realized Knuckles was right. Refusing to duel right now was a selfish and coward action. He got up determined and with the flame of will to win in his eyes.

"Now come at me with everything you got!"

"My turn! I draw! I activate my set card! Hope for escape! For every 2000 LP between my LP and yours I draw 1 card. The difference is 6800 LP so I draw 3 cards. Perfect. I activate return of the dragon lords. Hot red dragon archfiend comes back. Now I activate its effect to smash this dragon too!"

Archfiend black skull dragon was turned to ashes due to hot red dragon's attacks.

"Hot red dragon archfiend! Attack Knuckles directily!"

"AAAAH!" Knuckles screamed as archfiend dragon's burning punch stroke him. When the attack ended he was lying on the ground with severe burn injuries.

"Knuckles! You ok?!"

"I'm fine!" he said getting up instantly. (Knuckles LP 5000)

"I set one card and call it a turn."

"I draw. I play my own return of the dragon lords to revive red eyes black dragon! Now I play the spell infernal fire blast!"

"Infernal fire blast?!"

"Red eyes cannot attack this turn. But you take its attack as damage so 2400! I win!"

Red eyes unleashed a powerful attack that headed directily for Tails' LP.

"Not just yet Knuckles! I play the trap crimson fire!"

"NO! Not crimson fire!"

"Yes! If I control a red dragon archfiend monster and I'm gonna take effect damage this card sends the damage back to the sender and doubles it!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Knuckles screamed again as the attack of his own card backfired and caused more burns, making him almost unable to stand. (Knuckles LP 200)

"Knuckles! Are…?

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm ok! Remember! I'm someone you must beat or I claim your life! Mercy is not allowed!"

Tails wanted more than anything to go to his friend stop the duel and treat his injuries. But Knuckles was right. These next turns would decide their fate.

"You may have the upper hand right now Tails. But I'll emerge victorious! It's all or nothing now! I activate the spell dragon's mirror!"

"WHAT?!"

"I fuse all 5 dragons in my graveyard! Oh demonic dragon king, ruler of all! Lend me your power so I can crash my enemy! FUSION SUMMON! SHOW YOURSELF! FIVE HEADED DRAGON!"

"Five… headed… dragon!" Tails said in shock.

"It's over Tails! I win this time! But I promise you! I will beat Sonic! Five headed! Eliminate hot red dragon archfiend and end this duel!"

Five headed dragon unleashed his attack from all 5 of his mouths.

"I'm not done yet! Go! Half unbreak!"

"So you still had one last card left" Knuckles said smiling.

"My dragon survives the battle and damage is halved" Tails said as he received the attack feeling his skin being roasted to 700 degrees and being left with 200 LP just like Knuckles.

"So you survived. Good. But I now I activate left arm offering. The rest of my hand is removed from the game and in exchange I add red eyes fusion to my hand. I can't use it right now. But next turn I will summon meteor black comet dragon and end this. You have one turn left Tails. If the lunar dragon believes you are destined to fight Sonic then beat me right now! I end my turn!"

Tails was looking at his deck. There was only one card that could help him win. But if he didn't draw it now it was over. He ignored this thought. Suddenly he felt a burning. Not from his skin but from his heart.

"Heh. It has been so long since I felt my burning soul!" he said smiling.

"Show it to me! Your burning soul!"

Tails' mark started shining. That was all he needed.

"I DRAW!" He screamed while the card he touched was set in flames. He looked at it. It was what he needed.

" I activate the spell synchro shift! I tribute hot red dragon archfiend and summon the original red dragon archfiend from my extra deck! Now I summon deep sea diva! Her ability lets me summon another one from my deck!"

"You actually did it!"

"I did it! I double tune the two deep sea divas with my red dragon archfiend! The king and the devil will now become the one raging spirit that lifts the cries of the Creation itself! SYNCHRO SUMMON! COME FORTH! MY BURNING SOUL! RED NOVA DRAGON!"

Red nova dragon appeared thought the transformation of red dragon archfiend and stood against the five headed dragon.

"Impressive Tails. Still not enough though. You only have 3 tuners in your graveyard. So your dragon's attack becomes 500 exactly the same as my dragon. We both have one return of the dragon lords in the graveyard. Meaning that our battle this turn will end in a stalemate. Next turn you lose. You fought bravely. But it looks like I will face Sonic."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I activate the spell card double summon. Now I summon mathematician. Thanks to his effect I can send a level 4 or lower monster to my graveyard."

"What?!"

"I send creation resonator! It is a tuner. So my dragon now gains another 500 attack points for a grand total of 5500!"

Knuckles looked down with a sad smile.

"Good game Tails. Now end me."

Tails however couldn't bring himself to say the word Attack. He just couldn't.

"Knuckles I … I can't do it."

"Tails! Hesitating now means turning your back to the world! You're the one to fight Sonic."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"But.."

"JUST DO IT!"

"ATTTACK!" Tails screamed in reaction to Knuckles' scream. Red nova dragon attacked with burning soul strike and destroyed five headed dragon tearing it into pieces and knocking Knuckles out, reducing his LP to 0.

"What have I done?!" Tails screamed. He ran to Knuckles' side who was now unconscious.

"Knuckles! Wake up! You're not dead! Come on! Snap out of it!"

Knuckles' eyes didn't open. However Tails heard a whisper.

"It is up to you now my friend." Tails heard while seeing Knuckles' mark being deleted and transforming into a blue energy sphere that entered his body. He felt Knuckles' spirit inside of him. He carried Knuckles' body to his duel runner and then tied Jet's body behind him. Then he rode to his home. He put their bodies next to all his friends' bodies.

Now he was all alone. In three days he would face Sonic. All he could do was practice. The first day went by. The second day went by. The training paid off a lot. Tails felt a bit more confident now. But he still felt fear due to the thought that technically he was facing Sonic and Amy's power alone. However the midday of the third day, the last day before the final he received a message in his cell phone.

"Tails. I know of a way to beat Sonic. Meet me tonight at the dueling field next to your house exactly at midnight. Silver."

Tails tried to call Silver but in vain. In the end he gave up and waited until midnight when he rode his runner and headed for the field Silver mentioned.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 19; survival battle

Tails arrived at the duel stadium where Silver told him to go. He entered the dark building. He walked to the arena. No one was around.

"Silver? Are you here?" Tails asked loudly.

Suddenly the exit door slammed shut. So did every exit. Tails looked around shocked and then felt panic building up inside of him. But before he could panic for real.

"I'm right here Tails" Silver's voice was heard.

Tails looked at the direction the voice came from where a light was lit. Silver was standing under it like if it was a spotlight. He was wearing a duel disc.

"Hey there you are. Do you know what happened to the doors?"

"We shut them" Silver explained.

"We? Who's we?" Tails wondered.

"Us!" several familiar voices were heard around Tails.

The lights of the arena were suddenly lit. Tails looked around him and felt the shock going through him like electricity. Around him were…

"Zeena? Blaze?" he said when he noticed the two girls.

"Long time no see Tails" Blaze said.

"They're not the only ones." Another familiar voice was heard.

Tails looked behind him and saw Espio and Shadow's new rival Vector.

"You guys too?"

"Me too Tailsy".

Tails looked at the direction of the last voice and saw Cosmo standing in front of him. He couldn't believe it. All the friends he and the singed ones had made through their journey in pursuit of the gods were here.

"What are you all doing here?" he decided to ask before any of the other millions of questions he wanted to ask them prevailed.

"I called them all here Tails" Silver said.

"What for?" Tails asked again while noticing that they all wore duel discs, even Cosmo.

"Cause we found a way to increase our chances of beating Sonic" Zeena said.

"You see Tails, Silver told us all that happened" Blaze continued.

"And we all tried to find a way to beat Sonic in his current state" Espio completed the phrase.

"And… what did you find?"

"We thought exactly what you think. That in your current state it will be like fighting Sonic and Amy together. So we considered the chance of doing the same with you" Vector explained.

"When you say the same.. what do you mean?"

"We mean that if we can create an opponent with almost as much power as Sonic and Amy combined we will have a chance." Cosmo said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Tails asked them.

"Like this!" Silver said triggering his duel disc and activating the battle royal mode forcing Tails' as well as everyone's duel discs to activate.

"Silver what are you doing?"

"The seven of us in here hold almost as much power as Sonic and Amy. The only thing left to do is create the opponent who will face Sonic. And the only way to do this is in a battle royal duel!"

"But…. If I duel you and beat one of you… you die!"

"We know Tails. But we accept the risk." Blaze declared.

"Well I don't!" Tails said "I'm not dueling you guys!

"If you refuse to duel Tails, your LP will drop to 0 immediately. You will lose and die. Your power will be split between the six of us. Then we will battle to death so the strongest will survive and face Sonic. We have the obligation to try and save the world. And we are doing it with or without you!" Silver said not accepting no as an answer

"Silver I can't kill you. Neither you nor anyone in here. You guys are my friends."

"Tails! If you love me then take us all on!" Cosmo shouted.

"Cosmo. Please remove the disc and leave! Especially you I will not fight."

"Tails! You don't have any choice! Duel or die! This is the only hope we have if we wanna save the world. Everyone in he world. All the people we love. Our families. Our friends. And I want to protect my family and my friends. But I can also trust anyone in here with this. We're combining our powers with or without your will! So duel now!"

Tails drew 5 cards unwillingly.

"Here's the rules. We will all focus you Tails. It is the only way. You are far stronger than all of us. Meaning that to beat you we have to cooperate first. Since we're 6 and you're one you must draw 15 cards as your first hand. We will take subsequent turns. First me then Blaze. After her Zeena. She will be followed by Espio. Then will be Vector and last but not least before you Cosmo. Any objections anyone?" Silver asked them

"No." They all said.

"Wait! You mean I have to fight against six fields?!"

"Yes. Your LP will be 8000 just like all of us. But your starting hand is 20, half your deck. It is beyond fair".

"Silver I beg you to think about it again." Tails begged him. But his mark started shining.

"Too late Tails. We have begun now. My turn. I play the spell left arm offering. Now I remove all my hand to add the spell that grass looks greener from my deck to my hand! Now I activate it. My deck has 54 cards right now and all the rest of your decks have 35 except Tails'. In this case I'm throwing 19 because most of you have 35. 2 wulf the lightsworn beast and performage trick clown were sent to the graveyard. So they're special summoned back with the clown dealing me 1000 damage" (Silver LP 7000) "Then I build the overlaying network with the trick clown and one wulf! When the beast dedicated to light and the clown who brings smiles to the people combine the high priest of light shall be born! Xyz summon! Appear! Minerva the exhalted lightsworn! I activate her effect. Once per turn I can use one overlay unit to send 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard then if there were any lightsworns in there, I draw one card for each one sent. Looks like I sent felis the twilightsworn archer to the graveyard. With her effect I special summon her from the graveyard. Also I draw one card due to the effect of my Minerva. I set a card and pass the torch to Blaze!"

"My turn. I draw. I activate fire formation tenki. Thanks to its effect I add fire zoodiac raptier to my hand. Now I summon it. Thanks to it effect is sent zoodiac thouroughblade to the graveyard. Then I build the overlay network with Raptier! From the brave warrior who fights for everything he loves the protector of all zoodiacs will be born! Xyz summon! Appear! Zoodiac hammerkong! But he won't stay for long. I use him to rebuild the overlaying network! From the protector of all zoodiacs will come the one who unites them all! Xyz shift! Come forth Zoodiac chakinine! Now I use her effect. I use an overlay unit to special summon a zoodiac from the graveyard. I detach hammerkong and summon him back! Now I rebuild again the overlay network with my chakanine! From the one who brings unity to all zoodiacs will come the one who gives them their power! Xyz shift! Come forth Zoodiac tigermortar! I activate her effect as well. By using one overlay unit I can attach thouroughblade from my graveyard on hammerkong as an xyz material! Now I'm gonna summon one final monster! I rebuild the overlay network with tigermortar! From the one who gives all zoodiac warriors their power will come the one who crashes everyone in his way no matter the opponent! XYZ SHIFT! Come forth! Zoodiac boarow! Boarow can attack directily when the time comes. Now I activate the spell card advance. I see the top 5 cards of my deck and put them back together in any order. Next I activate the spell monster birth! If I declare the top card of my deck correctly it is added to my hand. If it is a monster I special summon it and if it is level 4 or less I can special summon ALL the copies from my deck! I say it is zoodiac whiptail! All of the whiptails in my deck join us! And they will all be attached to my boarow who gains their power. It has a grand total of 3600! I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"My turn then" Zeena said "I draw. First I summon performapal skullcrobat joker! Thanks to his effect I can add from my hand a performapal, magician or odd eyes monster. I add wisdom-eye magician. Now I set the pendulum scales with scale 8 double iris magician and scale 5 wisdom eye magician. Then I activate the spell card star pendulumgraph. After this I use the effect of wisdom eye magician. He is destroyed and I set from my deck the scale one purple poison magician! Next I activate the effects of star pendulumgraph and astrograph sorcerer in my field and hand accordingly. Astrograph sorcerer appears on my field and when he is summoned I add a pendulum monster from my deck to my hand provided that it is either in my extra deck or graveyard. Since pendulums when they are destroyed the go to the extra deck rather than the graveyard I add a copy of wisdom eye magician with my sorcerer's effect and harmonizing magician with the star pendulumgraph's effect! Then I set the link arrows with skullcrobat joker and astrograph sorcerer! Circuit complete! Link summon! Come forth! Link 2! Heavymetalfoes electrumite! And this is just the start! Now with the set scales 1 and 8 I perform a pendulum summon! Come forth! my monsters from my hand and extra deck! From my hand! Harmonizing magician and wisdom eye magician. From my extra deck another wisdom eye magician and astrograph sorcerer! Next harmonizing magician's effect activates. When she is pendulum summoned I special summon a magician monster from my deck with its effects negated! Say hello to black fang magician! Then I activate electrumite' effect. I destroy double iris magician to add skullcrobat joker from my extra deck to my hand. Then I activate the destroyed double iris magician's effect. I add a pendulumgraph trap from my deck to my hand. I choose time pendulumgraph. I set it face down. Then I build the overlay network with the 2 wisdom eyes magicians! The two wise mages will create the ultimate ruler of time and stars! XYZ SUMMON! Appear! Timestar magician! Next I activate his effect. I use one overlay unit to add one more astrograph sorcerer from my deck to my hand! Now I build the overlay network with harmonizing magician and purple poison magician! From the combination of the white mage master of harmony and the magician master of poisons the disaster dragon will be born! Xyz summon! Appear tornado dragon! I end my turn now! You're up Espio!"

"I draw! I summon d/d savant kepler in attack mode! I activate his effect. I add a dark contract spell or trap card from my deck to my hand. I select, add and activate dark contract with the gate. Thanks to its effect I can add a d/d monster from my deck to my hand. I choose dd lamia! Now I activate the effect of d/d swirl slim in my hand. I use it and d/d necro slime as fusion materials! Arcane slime that takes all forms. Engulf this duel in darkness and give birth to a new king! Fusions summon! Here it is! D/D/D Flame king Genghis! But there's more. I activate swirl slime's effect! I banish it from my graveyard to special summon D/D lamia from my hand! Now I activate Genghis' effect! When a D/D monster is special summoned while he is on the field I can special summon a dd monster from my graveyard! I special summon D/D necro slime! Then I tribute D/D lamia and Genghis to set the link arrows! Circuit complete! Link summon! Come forth! Link 2! Crystron needlefiber! Needlefiber's ability activates! I special summon a level 3 or lower tuner from my deck. I choose another D/D lamia! I then set again the link arrows with crystron needlefiber and D/D necro slime! Circuit complete! Link summon! Appear! Link 3! Decode talker! Next I activate necro slime's effect in my graveyard. Once per turn I can fusion summon one monster by banishing the materials from my graveyard! I fuse Genghis and necro slime to summon another Genghis! Then I tune him with lamia! Snake woman born from rubies! With the heat of the flames give birth to the new king! Synchro summon! Appear! D/D/D Gust King Alexander! Then I activate the spell soul charge. I then activate monster reborn to resurrect Genghis! Then I alexander's effect kicks in. I can special summon a D/D monster from my graveyard. So say hello to the lamia summoned by needlefiber's effect. Then finally I activate the other lamia's effect. By sending dark contract with the gate to the graveyard I can special summon it to the field but when she leaves again she leaves for good. Now! I tune together D/D savant kepler, D/D/D flame king Genghis and D/D lamia! Rise to your destiny! Step on the corpses of heroes carrying your bloodstained sword! Synchro Summon! Come forth! D/D/D Cursed king Siegfried! Finally I tune my other D/D lamia and D/D/D gust king alexander! Dragon with wings of crystal flash your wings and strike down our opponents with brilliance! Synchro summon! Appear! Crystal wing synchro dragon! I set another card and end my turn."

"I'm up then. I draw" Vector proceeded. Tails started feeling the pressure. He was up against over 15 monsters already and they just kept coming.

"I'm not gonna do a lot. I activate foolish burial and send Stygian street patrol to the graveyard! Now I banish it to summon from my dark summoning beast from my hand! Now I activate its effect! I banish it to summon a mythic demon from my deck! Appear! Hamon lord of striking thunder! Defense mode! I then activate the field spell fallen paradise. Thanks to it I draw 2 cards due to controlling a mythic demon. I set 3 cards and end my turn."

"All right Tailsy! It's my turn now! I summon draconnet! Then I activate its effect. I can special summon a normal monster from my deck in defense mode. I special summon bitron. Now I set the link arrow with bitron! Link summon! I summon the link 1 monster! Link spider! Then I activate brilliant fusion. I fuse together salvagent driver and gem knight lazuli from my deck! The scavenger of the network and the knight from the gem world! Become one and summon the seraphinite of unity! Fusion Summon! Gem knight seraphinite! Next lazuli's effect activates. Since he was sent to the graveyard by a card effect I can add a normal monster like bitron in my hand. Then I summon ram clouder from my hand as my second normal summon due to seraphinite's effect. Then I activate its effect. I tribute the now useless seraphinite and special summon salvagent driver from my graveyard! Then I use link spider's effect to special summon a monster to the one she points at. Bitron come with us! Now I activate the spell mind control!"

"Here goes" Blaze said " I activate the spell stray lamb. I summon 2 lamb tokens to my field. Take one Cosmo!"

"Thanks Blaze. Now I set the link arrows with the lamb token and bitron! Circuit complete! Link summon! Appear Link 2! Proxy dragon! Then I set once again the link arrows with proxy dragon and draconnet! Circuit complete! Link summon! Appear! Link 3! Trigate wizard!"

"Why bother summon proxy if you were aiming for trigate all along?" Tails asked her.

"Don't underestimate me Tails. I activate salvagent driver's effect! Once per turn I can discard a spell card and revive a fallen cyberse monster! Say adios to my scapegoat spell and hello again to proxy dragon next to trigate!"

"How did you learn to use that deck?"

"Self-taught! It was the only way to have this duel right now!"

Tails wanted more than anything for her to stop and leave before something happened to her. But she kept on.

"Now I set the link arrows one last time with proxy salvagent driver and ram clouder! Circuit complete! Link summon! Arise! Link 4 Firewall dragon! and finally I activate world legacy's return! I can special summon a monster from my graveyard to a zone where a link points. So I summon proxy dragon next to trigate once again! I end my turn Tailsy! Now overcome all this if you can!"

Tails looked around him. Silver and Blaze had relatively easy to beat fields. Zeena had those annoying pendulum cards. Espio had one monster effect and one spell trap effect negation effect each turn. Vector had made it impossible to attack since hamon forced the opponents to attack him so long as they had monsters. Meaning that Tails could only attack directily if he had a way. And Cosmo had a strong field as well. But it came with a big weakness. If he could get trigate out of the way everything would be easier. He had all he needed to get rid of his friends' annoying cards. But to destroy their monsters… it required for him to break the oath he had once made to Sonic.

"I draw." Tails said "I first of all tribute your trigate wizard cosmoto summon in its place radian the multidimensional kaiju!"

"Oh no! My combo!"

"Next I special summon from my hand vice dragon! Because you all control monsters and I don't. Now I activate the spell emergency return. I force one monster on my field and a field of my choice to return to the hand! I choose my vice dragon and Espio's crystal wing synchro dragon!"

"Oh no you don't! I activate Siegfried's effect! Once per turn I can negate the effect of a spell and trap card and destroy it!"

"I chain with ghost ogre and snow rabbit's effect to smash your Siegfried!"

"Forget it! Crystal wing! Negate that effect!"

"Now I got you all right where I want you. I activate the spell hey trunade! It forces all set cards on the field back to our hands. Cards or effects activated in response cannot be used until my main phase 2!"

"Then I activate time pendulumgraph before it is sent back!" Zeena said triggering her trap.

"Now I summon vice dragon again! Next I summon dark resonator! Now I…." he stopped. He just couldn't do it.

"Tails what's wrong?" Silver asked him.

"There is only one way to survive this. But I need to break my oath. I swore not to use this card again".

"What card?" Blaze asked as well.

"Blaze remember when I told you about the darkness in my heart and how Sonic saved me?"

"Yes?"

"Well later on that darkness reappeared and manifested itself into a card. When I used it I almost lost control. Sonic stopped it. I swore never to use that card again."

"Tails if this is your only way out of this situation then do it! If we are meant to beat you here we need to beat you at full power. Remember we are trying to create an opponent worthy of Sonic's powers". Vector reminded him.

"Tailsy. If you have a noble target like saving Sonic… I'm sure the powers of darkness won't affect you. They will do your bidding. And as long as you keep that target in mind you won't fall to their control! I'm sure of it!" Cosmo encouraged him.

Tails was unwillingly encouraged by her words.

"I tune dark resonator with vice dragon! From the ancient chasms of a lost world I unleash a great and terrible power! Burn down anyone who crosses my path to the top of the world! SYNCHRO SUMMON! APPEAR! MY STRONGEST MONSTER! SCARLIGHT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

Tails' new archfiend card looked a lot like the classic red dragon archfiend but it was had the color of fire on it. They all looked at it in shock except Espio and Silver.

"So this is his darkness embodied." Espio said calm.

"Doesn't look that tough to me. It's just like his average archfiend dragon" Zeena commented.

"I'm not done yet. I activate the equip spell black pendant to increase his attack to 3500. Then I activate his special ability! Once per turn I can destroy all special summoned monsters out that have less or equal attack to my dragon! And for each one you lose all 500 points of damage!"

"WHAT?!" Blaze screamed shocked.

"Damn! In this royal mode we're all opponents. The damage is dealt to all of us. I have 3 monsters out. Blaze and Zeena have 3 each as well. Espio has 3 too. Vector has 1 and Cosmo 4. The only monsters stronger than his dragon are boarow and hamon! Meaning that there are still 15 monsters that are gonna be destroyed! If they are all destroyed we all lose 15 times 500 meaning 7500! We're gonna be left at the brink of defeat and since I have used trick clown's effect I am done for!" Silver said shocked realizing why Tails swore never to use that card.

"Not just yet! I have my proxy dragon's ability! I destroy radian and my monsters are safe! So we'll only lose 5500 LP each!" she said while destroying radian.

Scarlight red dragon archfiend ignited his right hand and punched the ground. Every monster weaker than 3500 atk was destroyed and all of Tails' friends took 5500 damage (Silver LP 1500, Blaze LP 2500 ,Zeena LP 2500 , Espio LP 2500 ,Vector LP 2500, Cosmo LP 2500).

"Cosmo you're a savior!" Silver screamed in relief.

"Don't miss the timing!" she anwered.

"Oh right! I activate Minerva's effect in the graveyard! I send 3 cards from my deck to my graveyard and if there are any lightsworns i destroy one card out! I send 3 cards! And I got raiden hand of the lightsworn! So scarlight red dragon archfiend goes back to the burning abyss from where he came!" Silver said while destroying Tails' dragon.

"You trigerred my black pendant's effect. You destroyed it. So you all lose 500 LP!"

"(Silver LP 1000 ,Blaze LP 2000, Zeena LP, Espio LP 2000, Vector LP 2000, Cosmo LP 2000)

"That is not enough to stop me Silver. I activate return of the dragon lords! I special summon back scarlight red dragon archfiend."

"Damn" Zeena said "One of us is going down this turn".

"No" Tails said while a tear left his eyes "two of you. I equip scarlight with twin swords of flashing light-tryce. It lose 500 attack but can attack TWICE!"

Zeena was left stunned by the fact. But then she smiled sadly.

"Go ahead then Tails. Pick 2 targets." She said.

But Tails couldn't order the attack.

"Tails do it! Weakness is not an option neither here nor against Sonic!" Silver said.

"I can't! I have already stained my hands with Knuckles' blood. I can't do it again."

"Tails it's killed or be killed! Sonic made it this way! No sacrifice no victory! Now attack me! I'm waiting!" Espio ordered him.

Tails knew deep down that there was no other way. With a heavy heart he considered who should be defeated. Blaze couldn't be attacked because she had still boarow on her field. Silver was wide open. So were Zeena and Espio. Silver's deck was dangerous since it had a lot of resources but not as broken as the pendulum magicians. And Espio's control field was scary. They were the ones to be defeated this turn.

"Scarlight… attack Zeena and Espio directily! ABSOLUTE POWER FLAME!" he screamed not giving himself a chance to back off.

Scarlight attacked with a barrage of flaming balls that stroke Zeena and Espio causing them severe burns on their skins. (Espio LP 0, Zeena LP 0)

"What have I done?!" Tails screamed shocked with what he had just done. He attempted to run to their side but..

"DON'T MOVE TAILS!" Cosmo screamed.

Tails turned at her.

"The royal mode duel is still on. You're not allowed to leave your place."

Then Tails listened to Zeena whispering.

"Damn. This hurts so much. That was some power Tails."

"Zeena I'm sorry" Tails said trying to hold his tears knowing what would follow.

"Don't be sorry" Espio answered as loudly as he could "This will bring you one step closer to saving Sonic. My power is with you Tails." He said fainting.

"So is mine! Save my childhood friend!" Zeena said passing out as well.

Tails saw 2 spheres of blue light exiting their bodies and entering his. He felt their spirits encouraging him to move on and continue the duel. He looked at the rest of his opponents.

"Two down. Four more to go." He thought inside of himself.

"Any other moves Tails?" Silver asked him.

"No. I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"My turn again then. Get ready Tails now that we can attack we're all coming for you. I draw. I summon fairy tail snow. I also activate her ability. I set your dragon to face down defense position!"

"What?"

"Next I activate glow up bulb's effect. I send the top card of my deck to my graveyard to summon it! And what luck. I sent felis the lightsworn archer. Because she was sent to the graveyard by a spell or trap effect I can summon it back. Then I activate her effect. I tribute her to destroy a monster on the field. Since technically no one knows what your set monster is you can't banish return of the dragon lords to save it!"

"NO!" Tails shouted as scarlight was destroyed.

"Now I banish seven cards from my graveyard to summon another snow. Then I tune together the glow up bulb and both of my snows. From the frozen seas of the tundra I unleash the dragon guardian of the ice! Synchro summon! Behold the great dragon! Trishula dragon of the ice barrier! I activate his effect. When he is summoned I can banish one card on the opponents field grave and hand! I banish your left set card, the leftmost card in your hand and scarlight red dragon archfiend from the graveyard!"

"NO!"

"Now your best monster is sealed! Trishula! Attack Tails directily!"

"I chain with battle fader! I summon it and the battle phase ends!"

"Holding on huh? Let's see what Blaze has to say about this. I end my turn."

"My turn I draw. You seem to forget Tails. I don't have to go through your defenses boarow has 3600 atk and can strike you directily!"

"Damn" Tails thought.

"Boarow! Attack Tails directily!"

"AAAAHH!" (Tails LP 4400)

The attack knocked Tails down but he got up even though the attack filled him with injuries.

"I end my turn. Take over Vector."

"My turn. I draw. Hamon! Attack battle fader! Lightning of the fallen paradise!"

Battle fader was eliminated.

"Normally when Hamon destroys a monster by battle he deals 1000 points of damage to the opponent. However because battle fader is banished after he leaves the field you will survive. I end my turn."

"Time to end this Tailsy. I draw. Firewall dragon! proxy dragon! link spider! End it!"

"I activate the trap draining shield. I heal by firewall dragon's power" (Tails LP 6900)"and stop his attack!"

"You won't dodge link spider and proxy dragon!"

"AAAAH!" (Tails LP 4500)

"Good Tailsy. You survived. But you still have to beat us and your best card is gone. I end my turn with a set card."

"Cosmo pleases stop this. I can't keep his up. Even if I manage to defeat Silver, Blaze and Vector…. I can't beat you. I can't live with myself already. If I kill you too…"

"Tails. We're running out of time. We're only hours away from the final battle with Sonic. You have to keep going." Silver said.

Tails drew the next card against his wishes.

"I draw. I summon red resonator. I also discard plaguespreder zombie to special summon power giant. His level is six but it decreases by zombie's level so 2 and he is now 4. I tune together red resonator. Witness the almighty power of the ruler. Witness my SYNCHRO SUMMON! Arise red wyvern! Now I activate its effect. Once per turn when there is a monster out with more attack than the wyvern I can crash the one with the most attack. So Hamon goes down!"

"Yeah if you could! Remember Lost paradise? It protects my Hamon from destruction!"

"That's where the spell galaxy cyclone comes in handy! It smashes lost paradise first!"

"Oh no!"

"Now Vector's wide open! Go for it Tails!" Blaze said.

Tails wasted no time.

"Red Wyvern! Attack Vector! Absolute flare!"

"AAAAH!" (Vector LP 0) Vector was knocked out full in burns just like Zeena and Espio.

Tails let his tears drop once again but not only for killing Vector…. but for not hesitating.

"Heh. Guess it was never my destiny to face the king again. Do it in my stead Tails." Vector said while passing away. Another blue sphere came out of his body and entered Tails'. Tails got on his knees unable to prevent his tears.

"What is wrong with me? I didn't even hesitate! I'm a monster!"

"Tails. You did what you had to do. You can't stop now. We're almost halfway there. You have to see this to the end." Silver brought him back to reality.

"I… I set 5 cards and end my turn."

"I draw. I trishula smash red wyvern!"

"Hold it! My wyvern's effect can be activated during either player's turn. So I smash boarow!"

"No you don't! I activate the trap shift. I transfer the effect to my firewall dragon!" Cosmo stopped him.

"Thanks Cosmo!" Blaze said.

"Trishula continue your attack!" Silver ordered.

"I banish return of the dragon lords in my graveyard to save it."

"You still take damage."

"AAAH!" (Tails LP 4200)

"I end my turn."

"My turn! Boarow! Attack Tails directily! I also chain with the spell anti magic arrows so you won't activate any spell or traps in my battle phase and you won't tamper with my attack!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHH" (Tails LP 600)

"I end my turn! Cosmo end this!"

"My turn! I draw! I activate the monster reborn to revive my fallen trigate wizard! Thanks to his effect I banish the wyvern! Trigate attack Tails and end this duel!"

"Cosmo please stop don't make me do this!" Tails said releasing his tears again in the thought of his next move.

"I'm sorry Tails. There is no other way! Attack!"

" I activate the trap tuner revival. I resurrect a tuner with its effect negated, one level less and its stats 0 . Come forth red resonator!"

"Nothing changes Tails! Attack red resonator!"

"COSMO I LOVE YOU!" Tails screamed "I ACTIVATE THE TRAP DIMENSION SPHINX! Because you attack my monster with a stronger one you take damage equal to the difference in their power!"

Cosmo was shocked when she realized what was coming next. But she managed to look Tails with her most beautiful smile.

"I'm so proud of you Tails" she said with her eyes full of tears as well still smiling "and.. I love you too. Save Sonic for all of us" she said while the effect of dimension sphinx hit her reducing her LP to 0. Tails saw with his heart in pain her duel energy as a blue sphere again joining his body. He turned to Silver and Blaze.

"I am ending this now!" he declared.

Suddenly the unexpected happen. His mark started shining and the lunar dragon appeared. Blaze looked at it in awe.

"So this is the dragon god that gave you powers so long ago?"

"Yes" Tails said still not knowing why the dragon showed up.

The lunar dragon then made Tails' mark shine brighter than usual. When the shine went back to normal Tails saw that the characteristics of his mark had changed!

"That's exactly what happened to Sonic when he got his sky ruler dragon!" he shouted.

"Then we have almost achieved our purpose! The lunar dragon is increasing your power because he sees you as the only one who can truly match Sonic's power! Tails do what you have to do!" Silver ordered him.

"I draw! I activate the spell lost synchro! It allow me to summon back a synchro from my graveyard or my banished zone! However! In the end of the turn I have to take damage equal to double it attack points! Come back! SCARLIGHT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

"But that's 6000! You won't survive this!" Blaze said.

"It will be over long before that!"

"Think again Tails! I activate snow's effect! I banish 7 cards to summon her!" Silver said banishing 7 of his cards.

"No you don't I activate the spell designator by the grave! It negates the activation of a card in the graveyard in our case snow, banishes it and forbids you from using it until the end of this turn!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! I now summon double resonator!"

"2 tuners? How can they help?"

"I will now show you my new power! I double tune scarlight red dragon archfiend with my 2 tuners!"

"Another double tuning monster?!" Blaze said in shock.

"Ruler and devil now become one! Call upon the soul of the dragon god and roar in the name of the creation itself! FLAMES SYNCHRO!"

"FLAMES SYNCHRO?!"

Tails and scarlight red dragon archfiend were engulfed in a flame ball.

"Tails!" Blaze tried to see through the flames. He saw him with red eyes suddenly shining in a strong white light and his dragon changing by absorbing the flames.

"COME FORTH! THE ULTIMATE DRAGON OF FLAMES! TYRANT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

The flame ball disappeared. But what was inside was not the same. Tails' new dragon was far stronger than scarlight and he himself was dressed in a white outfit. He looked at himself.

"So this is how it is!" Silver said in awe "The lunar dragon created the black duelist meaning Sonic. Now it created THE WHITE DUELIST! So he can match the black duelist."

"This dragon… I can feel that…. It contain the remains of Tails' darkness. But… now they are… purified!" Blaze said in awe as well.

"It means that Tails has finally accepted his task. Come on Tails! End us now if you can!" Silver said.

"I activate my dragon's ability! Once per turn I can destroy all other cards on the field!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Both Silver and Blaze said shocked.

"Take this! ABSOLUTE POWER INFERNO!"

Tyrant red dragon archfiend punched the ground with a flaming fist. Waves of fire were emitted from his punch. They stroke every card on the field destroying everything.

"And now I activate the spell I had set! King's charge! If it is destroyed by a monster effect it enables a monster on my field to attack twice!"

"Silver do you have anything left?!"

"Yes! The trap alliance which was destroyed! It can only be used in a battle royal mode duel! I can suggest one of my opponents to make our LP 4000 and become a team in this battle until we are the only ones left!"

"Yes! Now we will survive!" (Blaze and Silver LP 4000)

"Good but not good enough. I activate my dragon's ability! Once per battle phase when you activate a spell or trap I can negate it and increase tyrant's attack power by 500! I know your trap cannot be negated! But I still get the power bonus!"

"Then…. It is settled! Do it Tails! We did it! You are the duelist that your dragon god wants to fight Sonic!"

Tails released one final tear and then ordered the attack.

"TYRANT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND! ATTACK BLAZE AND SILVER! CRIMSON HELL TIDE INFERNO!"

Silver and Blaze took the attack and their LP went down to 0. However they managed to stay standing even though they were filled with burns all over their bodies. Tails now being allowed to move approached them immediately.

"BLAZE! SILVER! Are you guys ok?"

They looked at him with sad smiles.

"I have been better. But I know that we're gonna be fine. Because right now I'm trusting you will all the power I have Tails. Save Sonic with it." Silver said.

"And here I thought I could beat my teacher. I have a lot to learn I guess. Go Tails. Prove to me that what you told me back then is true! That your friendship with Sonic is stronger than anything out there! Be the friend he was back then for you!" Blaze said while finally letting go and dropped to the ground leaving behind a blue sphere of light. Same happened with Silver. Tails dropped right on spot as well and tried to calm himself down from the adrenaline as well as the fact that he took the lives of his 6 friends. Cosmo too. When Tails relaxed he took them one by one back to his apartment. Now all of his friends where nothing but corpses. He had nowhere to put them anymore. Some of them where lying on the couch and the rest had his bed. In the end he put them on one another and decided to sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag. His sleep was full of dreams were he relived that night's royal mode duel over and over again. The next morning he looked at the duel palace from the balcony of his house. People were already coming for the big final. Tails knew he had to go. After all that had happened he owed his friends to save Sonic. He rode his duel runner and headed for the palace. He looked at the tyrant red dragon card.

"Sonic… today you'll meet your match!" he declared while accelerating.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 20; the millennium duel, Tails vs Sonic(?)

Tails arrived at the duel palace. He parked the duel runner outside and headed for the arena. Every step he took made him feel like he would collapse. He knew that the last few days led to this very moment. He entered the arena under the applause of the viewers and made his way to the dueling field. Sonic was already there. Still dark. And still with that evil smile on his face.

"So…. You showed up, didn't you" he mocked Tails.

"Indeed. Let's end this!" Tails said.

"Time for the dessert! Once I defeat you and claim your power the god cards will break free of these mere vessels called cards and will do my bidding as I become the god of this puny world" Sonic declared.

"Yeah you wish! Today you meet your match!" Tails said revealing his mark.

Sonic momentarily showed some signs of shock but only momentarily.

"Heh. I know you fought your 6 friends. You blinded yourself this much then? You think that just because you beat those 6 fools and got some new tricks you will defeat me? Well let me open your eyes! No matter what you do it's no use! Our dueling energy maybe in an equal level but the gods are in a different league. You were never a match for me! And you never will be! All you can do is struggle against me then inevitably lose this fight and give me all your power. So…. Shall we begin?"

"We'll see soon enough if I am a match for you!"

"DUEL!"

"I'll start this!" Tails declared "I summon forth red resonator, then due to controlling it red warg. Red warg tune with red resonator! Isolated absolute king! Scorch the earth with your eternal flames! Synchro summon! Appear! Hot red dragon archfiend!"

"Good. I could do with an appetizer."

"I set 1 card and end my turn."

"I draw then. Perfect! Are you ready to experience god?!"

"Yes!"

"We'll see. I summon blackwing gofu the vogue shadow! Then thanks to its effect I get 2 tokens! I transform the first token to a link spider! Then the second token to another link spider under the first one! now I sacrifice all 3 of them!" His skin turned darker just like with his duel against Amy " **Ancient god of war! Awaken from your eternal slumber and pulverize my opponents to dust! Arise! OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"**

The ground behind Sonic split apart and Obelisk came out and stood behind Sonic.

"Obelisk! Destroy hot red dragon archfiend! **GOD HAND CRASHER!"**

Obelisk attacked hot red dragon archfiend.

"I activate my trap impenetrable attack! I choose to protect my dragon from destruction!"

"But you still take damage!"

"AAAH!" (Tails LP 7000)

"I end my turn! Top this Tailsy!" Sonic mocked him.

"I will not be swayed by your words. And now I realize how wrong you are! You say our dueling energies are the same! But it's not true. You have inside of you the energy of your victims! I have the energy of my friends! And together we'll bring you down!"

"You really are a fool! Friendship is trash! The only real thing is power!"

"I draw!" Tails screamed in retaliation ""Damn" he thought "nothing I have right now can top Obelisk. But I can delay him".

"I activate the spell swords of revealing light! For 3 turns you cannot attack!"

"Heh. Temporary relief I assure you."

"I end my turn with another face down."

"I draw. Since I cannot put you to sleep yet I'll just power up my army! I activate dark world dealings. We both discard one card and then draw one card. But look. I discarded beige vanguard of the dark world! When he is discarded he returns instead. Then I activate the spell change of stance. A monster on my field has its attack and defense switched for 1 turn. I choose beige. Then I activate the spell inferno reckless summon. Because my monster has less than 1500 attack power I can summon all its copies from my deck. This card also allows you to choose a monster on our field and do the same. But since hot red dragon came from the extra deck you can't do it."

"I chain with my set card! De synchro! I split my dragon back at its fusion materials so now that I have red resonator out I can summon ALL of my red resonators!"

"WHAT?!"

"And since they were all special summoned their effects increase my LP by the attack points of one of your monsters once each! I have 3 red resonators! So I gain 3 times obelisks power! So 12000!"

"Heh. Maybe you'll actually be a match for me!" (Tails LP 19000) "But this is just the start. I now tribute all 3 of my beiges! **Gates of the sky! Open up and unleash the mighty god of thunder and storms! Descend from your sky kingdom and bring terror on the lands of mortals! Come forth! SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON**!"

"No way! 2 god cards?!"

"Slifer's power is determined by the number of cards in my hand multiplied by 1000. I hold 3. So he has 3000 attack points!"

"Shit!" Tails thought if I summon my dragon again it'll only have 1000 atk."

"I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. I synchro summon once again my hot red dragon archfiend!"

"Slifer's ability activates! He decreases your dragon's attack by 2000!"

"Nothing will spare your monsters from my effect! Hot red dragon archfiend activate your effect and destroy all other attack position monsters out!"

"You're so naïve! I activate the trap card starlight road! Since you tried to take down both of my gods I summon stardust dragon and your effect is negated and your dragon is destroyed!"

"Damn. But I'm not done yet! I activate the spell return of the dragon lords to revive my dragon in defense mode. Then I double tune hot red dragon archfiend with both of my red resonators! Ultimate dragon of hot flames! Fly from the depths of hell and take all the souls of this world! Synchro summon! Appear! Hot red dragon archfiend king calamity! Defense mode! And before I end my turn I equip it with synchro shield to increase its defense by 500! Make your move!"

"Damn! It has 4000 defense power! Neither Obelisk nor Slifer can penetrate it. At least not yet!"

"I end my turn".

"Fine then. I draw. I can do nothing but switch stardust in defense mode and end my turn."

"I draw. Hot red dragon archfiend king calamity! Attack stardust dragon! And when he destroys a monster by battle you lose the original attack points of that monster from you life points!"

"HEH! You'll have to do better than that!" (Sonic LP 5500)

"I end my turn with that".

"I draw. Now I hold 5 cards in my hand. So Slifer now has 5000 attack power. This is the last turn of the swords so I have to end my turn. But in the next turn I will teach you what fear really is! And after fear pain!"

"I draw. I put my dragon in defense once again. Then I set 2 cards and finish my turn with this."

"I draw. Prepare to experience a power like no other! I summon forth Ra's disciple! Who allows me to call his other 2 friends from my deck! And now I activate the spell double summon! I sacrifice all 3 of my disciples!"

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! YOU CAN'T!"

"IT IS! AND I JUST DID! I summon the winged dragon of Ra! Sphere mode!"

"Not that!"

"And now behold the ancient chant! **Great beast of the sky please hear my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight! Envelope the dessert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe! Unlock your powers from powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this shadow game as I call your name! WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"**

The sphere transformed into the winged dragon of Ra. Tails looked at the enemy's field in shock. Sonic had just summoned all 3 egyptian gods at once! Was there anything he could do now to stop him?

"Now I activate Ra's effect! For 1000LP" (Sonic LP 4500) "I destroy one monster on the field! So say goodbye to your last line of defense!"

"NO!"

At that moment Sonic's body started releasing a dark aura rather than just being dark. And his eyes turned completely white.

" **And to make sure nothing will stop me I activate my anti magic arrows! Lets begin the attacks!** **OBELISK! ATTACK TAILS DIRECTILY! GOD HAND CRASHER!"**

Obelisk prepared to punch Tails. Tails tried to jump away and dodge the attack but he wasn't fast enough. He felt his whole body melt under the huge fist of Obelisk. When Obelisk's attack was over Tails was bleeding in several parts of his body.

" **This was just the start! SLIFER! THUNDER FORCE!"**

Tails tried to move but the blast got him this time too!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as Slifer's thunder attack sent electricity though his body causing his body to tremble endlessly. But it wasn't over yet.

" **And now for the cherry in the cake! RA! ATTACK HIM! GOD BLAZE CANNON!"**

Tails was lying on the ground still trembling from the electric shock. He was once again unable to try and dodge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" His screams now were reflecting the agony he felt inside as his body burnt by Ra's flames. When Ra stopped attacking Tails was lying on the ground still twitching from the electricity with several burns on his skin and in a pool of his own blood. (Tails LP 7000)

" **See now Tails? You could never match me! You're too weak! Too pathetic! That's why you could never see the full potential of these cards! Look at you now! Lying in your own blood! If you're at least clever you will not stand up and escape the rest of the pain that awaits you if you choose to!"**

Tails tried to stand up but he couldn't. The pain was too much. His skin was in pain due to the bleeding and the burns. And the pain from the inside due to the electric shock was worse. It caused him to twitch uncontrollably. He wished to die right there so his suffering would end. But if he chose the selfish coward way….. who knew how many people out there would suffer instead. He managed to stand up.

" **So you are a fool after all!"**

"I will never surrender! I may be a fool! But I cannot allow you to cause the same pain that I am now going through to everyone in the world! I will simply not allow you to!"

" **We'll see how you're planning to do it once I have taken all your energy!"**

"My turn. I draw. I activate the spell one day of peace. We both draw a card and neither of us takes damage until my next turn".

" **Pointless struggling. Plus by playing this Slifer's power goes to 5000!"**

"I end my turn!"

" **I draw. I end my turn as well. Prepare yourself next turn for I will end you forever!"**

"I draw. I end my turn."

" **See? I told you that you were weak! Let's end this! GOD HAND CRASHER!"**

"I special summon battle fader!"

" **Such persistency! But so be it! It will be even funnier when I end your life in more desperation! I end my turn."**

"I draw. I discard barrier resonator to special summon power giant. He loses one level because of discarding barrier resonator for it."

" **Slifer reduces his attack by 2000!"**

"He will survive. Next I activate my set tuner revival. So I can summon my barrier resonator back. Next I play the spell star changer to increase my resonator's level by 1. Then I tune all of them together. Diabolic dragon with the two heads! Assist me in this fight with your unending might! Synchro summon! Arise! Beelze of the diabolic dragons!"

" **Don't you ever learn? Slifer! Reduce his attack by 2000!"**

"I end my turn."

" **My turn. I draw. Slifer! Attack beelze! THUNDER FORCE!"**

Slifer unleashed a powerful lightning attack against beelze.

"Beelze cannot be destroyed in battle!"

" **But you still take damage!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (Tails LP 2000) the electric attack once more hit Tails who started twitching again due to the great amounts of electricity going through his body. However he stood strong.

"Beelze gains attack points equal to the damage I took." (Beelze attack 6000)

" **I expected this pathetic strategy! Nothing can be compared to the gods! I activate the spell brothers' share. When a level 8 or above of your monster gains attack power one of my level 8 or above monsters gain the same amount! Ra's attack is increased to 10000! Ra! End this! God blaze cannon!"**

"Oh no!"

" **So long fool!"**

Ra unleashed his cannon attack. But before it could hit….

"I activate shield and sword! Our monsters' attack and defense points switch! So Ra has 4000 atk and beelze 3000!"

" **I must admit that was pretty clever! But nothing will save you later! Now take this!"**

"AAAAAH!" (Tails LP 1000)

" **Now you are hanging from a mere thread. It is all over surrender to me!"**

"Never! I will never give up to you! Cause I swore to everyone that I will save you!"

" **AAAAAARGHHH! STOOOOOOPPP IIIITTT! CUT THE CRAP! I'M NO LONGER THE SAME PERSOOON! FOR ALL YOUR FOOLISHNESS! I WILL MURDER YOU THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE!"**

"No! I don't believe it anymore! I don't believe you're Sonic! You are not a better version of Sonic not even dark Sonic! And even if I lose the world will never surrender to you! You will never be god!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Sonic started screaming grabbing his head while several darkness auras were being released from his body.

"Are you ok?!" Tails screamed worried.

Suddenly time stopped. Everyone and everything froze. And the dark auras that were being released from Sonic's body surrounded them, creating a place of eternal darkness. As for Sonic he continued screaming until he himself was consumed by darkness.

"SONIC!"

But from the inside of the darkness in which Sonic was a voice different than Sonic's was heard. But Tails knew whose it was.

"Little fool. Now that you unleashed me you will truly feel my wrath!"

"You…. You are…!"

The darkness was lifted and the one standing in front of Tails was no longer dark Sonic.

"NAZO!"

"Indeed! It's me! I am the great and powerful Nazo! The true ruler of this world!"

"Enough with the bullshit! Where is Sonic?!"

"Oh you mean.. him?!" he said pointing on his right side above his head.

Tails looked where he was pointing and saw Sonic hanging on the air with his body resembling an X. He was unconscious.

"YOU SNAKE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

"The moment you 3 beat me in inunaki village I lost my physical existence. But I used the dark powers of the lunar dragon to get inside Sonic's body! I unleashed the darkness in his heart and used it to camouflage myself while controlling him! But now that I have enough dueling energy I was able to gain full control of his body! And once this dark game is over he will slip into the shadows for all of eternity while I rule this pitiful world in my own great image!"

"You're sick! You killed all my friends! My girlfriend!" Tails said with tears in his eyes "You won't take my best friend too!"

"Oh yes I will! I will take all you have! And you know what the best part is?! You can't do anything about it! AAAAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tails felt rage building his body. But at the next moment….

"Don't!"

He looked at Sonic's direction. Sonic was awake. But he could merely speak.

"Don't give in to your rage Tails. You know what you have to do! Win this now. You have… all you need…" Sonic said while fainting again.

"Sonic!" Tails reached out for him but was unable to reach him.

"You guys are so funny. This is such a pleasant show too bad I will end it soon enough."

"You want show? I'll give you one then! I draw! PERFECT! I activate Synchro shift! I transform my level 8 dragon into another level 8 dragon from my extra deck! Beelze! Be gone! Appear! SCARLIGHT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

Scarlight appeared and roared against the gods. They roared back and Slifer blasted scarlight reducing his attack to a mere 1000 attack points.

"Not even the monster born from your darkness can match my power! Give up now before I lose my temper again!"

"I'm not done! I play the spell resonator alchemy! I banish 2 resonator monster from my graveyard with the same name to summon 2 resonators from my deck with 1 level lower and their effects negated. I banish 2 red resonators and summon 2 double resonators from my deck. And now I will show you my full power! I double tune my 2 double resonators with my scarlight red dragon archfiend!

"WHAT?!" Nazo and Sonic both screamed.

"Ruler and devil now become one! Call upon the soul of the dragon god and roar in the name of the creation itself! I initiate….. A FLAMES SYNCHRO!"

"FLAMES SYNCHRO?!"

Tails was engulfed into a white light and scarlight in a ball of colorful flames

"SHOW YOURSELF! ULTIMATE DRAGON OF FLAMES! TYRANT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

Tyrant showed himself by breaking out of the fire ball. And Tails appeared in his new white outfit!

"WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS BRONZE MEDAL?!" Nazo screamed.

"It is my full power! And my name is no longer the bronze medal! Now I'm known as… THE WHITE DUELIST!"

"Tails…. Do it!" Sonic screamed with all his power.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU DO! SLIFER REDUCES TYRANT'S POWER BY 2000!"

"No you don't! When tyrant red dragon archfiend's stats are affected, once per turn I'm allowed to reset the change and deal it to you as damage!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" (Nazo LP 2500) "This changes nothing! Your dragon can't take on any of the gods! I still am going to win!"

"NO! Tyrant red dragon archfiend activate your effect! Once per turn I can destroy all other cards on the field!"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"TAKE THIS! ABSOLUTE POWER INFERNO!"

"NOOOO! THE GODS CAN'T GO DOWN!"

Tyrant unleashed scortching hot flames that destroyed everything including the so called indestructible gods.

"YOU STILL WON'T WIN BRONZE MEDAL! I ACTIVATE THE DESTROYED SPELL MONSTER CLONE! IT ENABLES ME TO BANISH ONE MONSTER AND ALL OF ITS COPIES FROM MY DECK AND GAIN ITS EFFECTS UNTIL THE END PHASE! I CHOOSE THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA IMMORTAL PHOENIX!"

"You think! Tyrant red dragon archfiend can negate the activation of a spell or trap card per turn and increase his attack by 500!"

"4000 ATTACK?! IT CAN'T BE!"

"IT IS! TYRANT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND! ATTACK…"

"STOP!" Nazo screamed while Sonic suddenly was moved through the air and stood between tyrant and nazo.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Tails screamed in rage.

"No sacrifice no victory bronze medal! Beat me! But I told you! I WILL take away all you have! You took away my rightful place as a member of the singed ones! And the king took the leadership which was also my rightful place! So we'll all go down together in a blaze of glory! AHAHAAHA! AHAHAHAAHA!"

"Do it Tails." Sonic ordered him.

"What?! Are you nuts? I can't kill you! Not you too! You're the last friend I have left Sonic! I can't kill you!"

"Don't save me Tails please! I caused you so much pain I deserve to go down with Nazo! Please! Destroy us! Trust me!" Sonic said.

Tails unleashed his tears again but didn't hesitate!

"TYRANT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND! ATTACK NAZO DIRECTILY! CRIMSON HELL TIDE INFERNO!"

Tyrant unleashed a giant flame attack. But before it reached Sonic his mark started shining.

"WHAT?!" Nazo screamed.

The flame was cut in two, went around the hanging Sonic and reunited as one continuing its way towards Nazo striking him directily. (Nazo LP 0)

"What… what have you two done?!" he screamed while starting to disappear just like in inunaki village.

"You said it yourself. I am the leader of the singed ones. I have powers too. And they kept me safe from Tails' attack!"

Nazo's eyes widened.

"So…what fueled your powers… was no longer hatred or vengeance but…."

"Friendship." Tails said.

Nazo closed his eyes and smiled.

"Heh. in the end of my life the dragon god showed me what I needed instead of his powers. All I ever needed and really wanted deep down was friends just like you two are."

"It's still not over Nazo! We can still save you." Sonic said.

"No Sonic. Things like death you can't save people from. But still… thank you. At least from the thousands of years I lived on this world… at least the last seconds were not full of hate like the rest of my life. And I am grateful to you 2 for that. Now go back to your lives. Goodbye… and thank you.. my friends…" he said while disappearing once and for all.

Sonic and Tails were left standing there for several seconds looking at the spot where Nazo was standing just now. The darkness around them started lifting. They returned back to the duel palace. Time started moving again. Everyone seemed confused for a while. Then they all started cheering and calling loudly Tails' name.

"What?! why are they calling my name?" Tails said confused.

"Look at the score board dude." Sonic said smiling.

Tails looked at it. His saw the number of his life points under his name being 1000. And under Sonic's name was the number 0.

"WHAT?! They think that…"

"You beat me. You're the king once again Tails." Sonic said.

Tails for one second imagined how his life would be from now on. The endless challenges. The fans. The cheers. But he felt he couldn't do it. He saw momentarily in front of him in a vision Sonic in his black duelist uniform and the sky ruler dragon above Sonic. He realized he couldn't become the king yet. He didn't beat Sonic. Not Sonic the duel king. Until he brought the sky ruler dragon down he couldn't consider himself a king. He asked for a microphone and started a speech.

"Duel fans! I apologize but this duel did NOT count!"

They all reacted and not very pleasantly.

"I know that normally beating Sonic would make me the duel king. And I can not explain the situation right now but I and Sonic have still a score to settle and an important job to take care of. But we will settle this in a true title match! We'll let everyone know soon enough and I promise you all it will be the best title match ever!"

They all remained silent for a second and then cheered once again as Sonic and Tails left the stadium together. Once they were out Tails received a message on his cell phone and told Sonic it was from Sonic's parents to thank him for saving Sonic. Afterwards he took Sonic to his and Cosmo's secret beach where they sat on the soft sand and he narrated him all that happened ever since his disappearance in inunaki village until today. Sonic was listening to all of this in great shock. When Tails ended his narration he was almost unable to speak.

"So I…. killed… all of our friends… Amy too…. And I forced you to kill everyone remaining. Silver. Blaze. Zeena. Espio. Vector. Even Cosmo. Why? Why even after al this… you refused to kill me?"

"You're the last friend I have. I just can't lose you too."

"Tails…. Thank you.." Sonic said hugging his friend.

After some time passed so Sonic could relax and accept it all, they rode Tails' duel runner and reached Tails' home so Sonic could get back his deck and runner. But when they opened the door in Tails' apartment….

"SURPRISE!"

Sonic looked around him shocked and saw all of his friends with flesh and bones standing in the room, having jumped out of several hiding spots to surprise him. He tried to speak but was too shocked to. He tried again.

"W-w-what the. How.. how are you guys all alive? Tails.. Tails told me that either me or him killed you all."

"We though so too" Knuckles approached them "but the moment you were set free and Nazo was defeated we had our power and life energy returned. We saw everything from tv. We texted Tails in order to keep you away from here until we could prepare this surprise party. And don't think about apologizing Sonic. You're our friend to the end of time. We don't need any apology to forgive you. Especially for something you weren't responsible for in the first place".

"You guys. Thank you all." Sonic said deeply moved.

The rest of the night was an endless party. Everyone ate, drank and danced until they could no longer stand. Around 5 AM everyone except the singed ones started leaving since some of them had to return home and the others needed some serious sleep. The singed ones continued the party until 7AM when they all fell asleep and woke up in the afternoon at 4PM some under tables, Knuckles inside the bathtub and Sonic with Amy on the bed. When Sonic woke up he got up, headed for Tails' room and got his deck back. He felt such happiness when he felt the spirits of the blackwing warriors in his deck welcoming him back as if he had done nothing. And then he saw ancient Sonic's pendant. He got it hesitantly and wore it. Ancient Sonic appeared from the inside.

"Welcome back." He said.

"Hi. Well.. I'm sorry man. I got your only means of peace away from you. And used them to harm others. I…"

"You don't have to say anything. The others forgave you. So do I."

"Thank you. Here. The 3 illusionary beasts."

Ancient Sonic took them.

"Great. Now we need to go to my tomb."

"Your tomb?"

"Just because my spirit was sealed in this pendant doesn't mean my body wasn't given a proper Egyptian burial. I know where we have to go. This means that…."

"We need to make one more journey." Sonic said rushing out of the room, waking up Amy and his friends and making preparations for the final journey of this one year long adventure.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 21; Gift from the afterlife, the ultimate duelist reborn

The singed ones arrived at Cairo the next day after the final match between Tails and dark Sonic-Nazo. They travelled incognito with the first flight of the day on economy seat so no one would identify any of them. After they exited the airport they went to the closest restaurant they could find. Once they had ordered they started discussing their next move.

"So guys I have good news and bad news." Sonic announced "which ones should I reveal first?"

"The good ones" Knuckles said.

"I found the location of my alter ego's tomb. It is exactly under the place where the pendant he lives in was found."

"That's good." Amy said wondering why there could be bad news.

"Yes, but the bad news is that since yesterday due to my alter ego's receiving back his memory after I gave him the god cards so he could remember where the place was, there has been some paranormal activity. Apparently, there is an entire city buried there. They discovered it when a sandstorm occurred. Ever since then sandstorms occur there frequently. Not really sandstorms though. More like sand whirlwinds. The point is the place is crawling with archeologists and paranormal researchers. They are trying to find the source of all this. Which means getting in there is no easy feat."

"Well you could use your status as king to visit." Jet suggested

"I know Jet. But the problem is they will search me before entering the city. And they will find the pendant. To the world it's a stolen artifact. If we are found with it we're all doomed. We have to find another way in."

"Maybe we could sneak in during the night." Tails said

"They patrol the roads to the place during the night Tails. Actually no. They patrol the whole radius. If we try to get in during the night it's the jail bars for us."

"No! No more jail for me. It was bad enough when I was accused for killing you."

"What about digging to get in?" Knuckles said.

"Too risky. The whole research team camp could sink on top of us if we dig under them. And we don't even know where exactly underground the ancient city is located. Ignoring of course the fact that it will take us days or even be proved impossible because digging in the middle of the dessert with just shovels will just result in the sand we remove from the ground be replaced by the sand around us due to gravity. We won't be able to create a tunnel either way."

"Maybe I and Amy could pose as journalists and acquire entrance."

"They won't allow all of us. They will expect something like a camera crew. And if they see us without…" Sonic was saying but stopped when the waiter brought their meals. When he left Wave continued.

"In that case we will keep the guards at the entrance busy long enough for you guys to pass by them without being seen and we will leave the same way." Wave explained.

The rest of team finding no alternative plan agreed. The immediately took the tourist bus there because they didn't think everything before leaving and they hadn't booked any rooms in a hotel. Plus the sooner they left that place after the end of their mission the better. The bus left the tourists exactly outside the research camp. They witnessed from the place they were looking several building ruins in the middle of the camp and also several archeologists digging. The team split from the tourist group and headed for the entrance. Amy and Wave went ahead. But when they were about to enter the guard responsible for opening the road to vehicles stopped them.

"I'm sorry ladies. You can't go any further. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"We're journalists. We just wanna have a look and ask someone about these beautiful ruins."

"I'm sorry the place is strictly off limits. Leave or I will have to call the security."

"Oh, come on" Wave said while taking a cute and lustful expression "Not even for just a little bit? For me? Please handsome boy?" she asked while looking him directily in the eyes, locking his view exclusively on her. The guard blushed and tried to smile.

"Well.. I think I could make an exception for such a gorgeous young lady like yourself madam. Go right ahead but please don't take too long."

"Oh I promise we will be as quick as a breeze." She said and moved in along with Amy while winking at the guard who couldn't stop looking at her.

What the guard didn't see was Sonic, Tails Knuckles and Jet moving into the research camp just behind his back. Once the singed ones entered they hid between the ruins of a building.

"Impressive control. I never thought you could be such a heart stealer." Tails said while Sonic was looking around for guards.

"Thanks. I hope we don't take too long though or he will send security."

Ancient Sonic came out of the pendant.

"So where do we head to now?" Sonic asked him.

"We have to go to that spot right there." He said pointing right next to a table where some kind of papers lied.

"Really? Right there?! We will be seen instantly!"

"Just trust me."

"Ok then. I'll go first. If I find some kind of secret passage come one by one." Sonic ordered the team. Then he slipped out of their hiding spot and started crouching towards that table. He made it there but nothing. He dug a bit into the burning sand but nothing.

"Ok we're going back. Nothing here."

"No stay just let me do my thing." Ancient Sonic said from inside the pendant which immediately started releasing a blue shine.

"What are you doing? You'll get us caught!"

"Give me one sec."

But they had no sec. The next moment a voice was heard.

"INTRUDER! SECURITY!"

Sonic panicked.

"Hurry!"

The shine disappeared and a sudden sand whirlwind was created right around Sonic. He saw the archeologists trying to see through the sand while his friends were looking at him shocked. The next moment he felt the sand under him sinking. He looked down and saw some kind of stairs heading underground being revealed. He immediately signaled his friends to run to him. They entered the whirlwind which didn't affect them under the shocked watch of the archeologists. Then once they were all in the stairs moved up again closing the opening as if it was never there. But pitch black darkness covered them.

"Guys are you all here?"

"Yeah!" Tails and Amy answered.

"AAAAH! SOMETHING TOUCHED ME!" Knuckles screamed.

"It's me you idiot!" Jet said.

"Oh sorry!"

"Everybody chill!" Wave screamed.

The blue shine from before returned shedding some light in the darkness. The six friends saw the stairs going down further and further. They followed them. Suddenly the reached in a gigantic underground cave. Inside it were the remains of the city the researchers were looking for. However they were perfectly intact. Sonic moved further inside first. The rest of the team followed. They started walking through the city. Several shiny objects on the ground reflected light from the blue sphere. When Amy noticed them up close she saw that they were actually golden and silver coins. Tons of them. All of them had Sonic's head on them. This must have been the city where all of the pharaoh's (ancient Sonic's) treasure was moved during the war with ancient Tails. Soon they made it outside a building. Ancient Sonic looked at it with tears in his eyes.

"What is it?" Sonic asked him.

"This.. is.. my tomb."

"So you mean..?"

"We're here."

They entered the tomb. Inside they saw several of ancient Sonic's belongings. And further inside was the sarcophagus in which his body rested. Sonic noticed some carvings on the ground. When he sat down to examine them he was stopped by ancient Sonic.

"We do not touch the sacred battlefield."

"The sacred battlefield?"

"This wasn't always a tomb. This was once an arena. In here, before he decided to try and claim my throne, Tails and I unraveled the secrets of rivalry and power of the lunar dragon. This is the birth place.. of dueling!"

Sonic looked around in awe. He knew ancient Sonic meant that the game he played was the way of war the lunar dragon gave to the singed ones. So this was the place where the very first duel ever took place.

"So now what do we do to set you free?"

"You need to stand in front of this statue. Then you must point the illusionary beasts to it. It will release my spirit since you are my undefeated descendant."

"Ok then." Sonic said while taking out the god cards. Then he focused and pointed the cards towards the statue of the lunar dragon that was standing right above ancient Sonic's tomb. His mark started shining. Ancient Sonic started to disappear. But at that moment the eyes of the statue turned blue. The statue started breaking. The singed ones took cover. When the statue broke they saw the lunar dragon floating above them. It let out a roar that sounded like a song. But suddenly they heard a voice, which they realized in shock, came out of the dragon!

"The one way to freedom, is to be released by your undefeated descendant. And he is not undefeated anymore but neither is he defeated. Settle the score. Then reach for freedom." The dragon's voice said while it disappeared. Suddenly several torches were lit. Sonic and Tails' duel discs activated by themselves. They looked in each other's eyes understanding what they had to do.

"Only one of us can lead the singed ones Tails. Give it your all. This is the final duel! We now determine, once and for all who the real duel king is. So give me your best shot!"

"Same goes for you Sonic!"

"DUEL!"

"I'll start this! I discard glow up bulb to summon power giant! Then he level goes down by glow up bulb's level so 1, from 6 to 5. Then I special summon glow up bulb by sending the top card of my deck to my graveyard. The card I sent was red resonator. Then I tune together glow up bulb with power giant! Witness the almighty power of the ruler. Witness my SYNCHRO SUMMON! Arise red wyvern! I set one card and end my turn!"

"I'm up then! I draw. I activate black whirlwind! Then I summon blackwing shura the blue flame! Then I activate black whirlwind's effect! I add to my hand the tuner monster blackwing gale the whirlwind. Next I special summon blackwings gale the whirlwind! Kris the crack of dawn! Bora the spear! Next I activate blackwing feathers! For every different named blackwing out I draw one card!"

"I was expecting this move! I discard ash blossom and joyous spring to negate blackwing feathers."

"Hmm. Not bad. But I'm just getting started. I set the link arrows with my gale and my bora! Arrowheads confirmed! The conditions are 2 monsters, 1 at least being a tuner! Circuit complete! Link summon! Appear link 2 crystron needlefiber! I activate then needlefiber's effect. I can special summon a tuner from my deck! I choose blackwing steam the cloak! I then set once again the link arrows with needlefiber and steam the cloak! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 2 monsters! Circuit complete! Link summon! Appear! Link 3 summon sorceress! Then i activate steam the cloak's effect so I get a token. But then I immediately tribute it. So steam the cloak comes back! Then I tune steam the cloak and Kris the crack of dawn! Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro summon! Fly high! Assault blackwing! Raikiri the rain shower!"

"You triggered my red wyvern's ability! Once per turn if you control a monster that is stronger than my synchro summoned wyvern I can destroy it! So raikiri the rain shower is about to crash land!"

Red wyvern unleashed a fire arrow which destroyed raikiri.

"Fine. But because my shura is at the zone where summon sorceress points at I can activate her effect. I special summon a monster with the same type from my deck! So I special summon another gale the whirlwhind! I activate then his effect! I halve your wyvern's attack points! Next I tune together shura with gale! Wet those pitch-black wings! And along with the drizzling rain bring forth a strike of lightning! Synchro summon! Fly high! Assault blackwing chidori the rain sprinkling! Thanks to its effect it gains 300 attack for every fallen blackwing! I have 6! So he has 4400 attack! Summon sorceress! Attack! Destroy red wyvern!"

"Sonic! I know that my victory means ancient Sonic never gets to find peace! But I won't let you win! I activate the trap king's synchro! I negate the attack and tune red wyvern with a tuner in my graveyard! I tune my red wyvern with my red resonator! Isolated absolute king! Scorch the earth with your eternal flames! Synchro summon! Appear! Hot red dragon archfiend!"

"Damn! Ok then! Chidori destroy hot red dragon archfiend!"

"I discard red shield from my hand! This turn red dragon archfiend monsters can't be destroyed in battle!"

"You still take damage!"

"AAAH!" (Tails LP 6600)

"I set a card and end my turn with that!"

"Very well then. I draw. I activate hot red dragon archfiend's effect! Once per turn I can destroy all other attack position monsters out! Say goodbye to your monsters!"

"Oh no you don't! i activate effect veiler from my hand to negate the effect of your dragon!"

"A minor setback! I summon barrier resonator and special summon creation resonator! Now I double tune my monsters together with my dragon! Ultimate dragon of hot flames! Fly from the depths of hell and take all the souls of this world! Synchro summon! Appear! Hot red dragon archfiend king calamity! Attack and destroy summon sorceress!"

"AAAh!" (Sonic LP 6200)

"When my dragon destroys a monster in battle you lose LP equal to its attack points!"

"Damn!" (Sonic LP 4000)

"I set a card and end my turn!"

"Sonic and Tails have never fought with so much at stake before." Amy said looking at them worried.

"This is the true title match for this year's tournament." Knuckles said with his arms crossed.

"I draw Tails. I activate the spell link down! I banish a link monster from my graveyard to special summon a link in my extra monster zone with 1 link lower. I summon the link 2 monster underclock taker!"

"No! not that!"

"Next I play column switch! So my chidori moves under underclock taker's link! Now I activate underclock taker's effect! I make your dragon loses attack equal to my chidori's attack! So he goes from 4000 to 0!"

"NO!"

"Underclock taker! Eliminate hot red dragon archfiend king calamity!"

"AAAH! (Tails LP 5600!)"

"You triggered my dragon's effect! When he is destroyed I can summon a level 8 or less dark dragon type from my graveyard! Rise again! Hot red dragon archfiend!"

"Chidori take it out this time!"

Chidori attacked and this time there was no saving the dragon thus Tails lost 1400 LP (Tails LP 4200)

"They're almost equal in LP. But Sonic has the upper hand."

"Let's see if he can keep this up."

"I draw Sonic. I special summon vice dragon. And then I summon dark resonator! I tune my 2 monsters together! The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Bear witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro summon! Come forth! my sould and pride! Red dragon archfiend! Finally I activate my final card! Junk dealer! I special summon 2 monsters back to the field with half of their attack points and effects negated! I choose creation resonator and barrier resonator!"

"Oh no! I'm in trouble now!"

"Trouble is an understatement! I double tune red dragon archfiend and the two tuners I have! The king and the devil will now become the one raging spirit that lifts the cries of the Creation itself! SYNCHRO SUMMON! COME FORTH! MY BURNING SOUL! RED NOVA DRAGON!"

Red nova dragon appeared through the rings of fire that were created through the tuning of red dragon archfiend. Their friends looked shocked.

"Tails is back in this."

"Sonic…" Amy though "is this really the time to drop your crown?"

"My dragon gains 5000 attack for every tuner in my graveyard. I have 5! So his attack is 6000! Once I attack underclock taker it's over! You were an amazing duelist all these years Sonic! But your reign ends now! Red nova dragon! Attack underclock taker! BURNING SOUL STRIKE!"

Red Nova was about to strike underclock taker but Sonic was far from done.

"Not just yet Tails. I have a lot of fight left in me! And I'll start by activating the trap changing destiny! You can either deal me your dragon's half attack as damage or gain it as LP. Either way your attack is negated and I'm safe!"

"I knew it wouldn't be so easy. But you already have so few life points to spare. So I think I will reduce your LP!"

"Very well." (Sonic LP 1000)

"I set a card and end my turn."

"Here I go Tails. I draw. Perfect. I activate the spell de-synchro. I split my chidori back to shura and gale. Then I activate the spell graceful charity! I draw 3 cards and discard 2! I then activate the effect of destrudo the lost dragon's frisson I just discarded. I special summon destrudo to the field for the cost of half my LP. (Sonic LP 500) When he is summoned his level is reduced by the level of a monster I already control. I choose shura so destrudo goes from level 7 to level 3. Then I tune together destrudo who returns to the deck after being summoned by its effect and shura! Spread your wings of rose, emissary of the moon and strike down your foe! Synchro summon! Appear! Black rose moonlight dragon! when he is summoned its effect activates! I can send a special summoned monster back where it came from! So Red nova dragon goes back to the hell where it originated from!"

"NO! I activate the spell interdimensional transport device! My dragon hops out of the way of your dragon's effect!"

"It doesn't matter buddy! This duel is over now! Let's end this! Black rose moonlight dragon! attack Tails directily!"

"I activate the trap super defense draw! I am allowed to halt the attack of your weakest monster! Then when you end your battle phase I draw one card for every 1000 LP I lost this turn. I take black rose moonlight dragon's and gale's attack!" (Tails LP 500) "But you can't attack with underclock taker!"

"Damn. Fine I end my turn with a face down card."

"My turn now. I draw. My dragon returns to the field! Then i…. Sonic I'm not going to beat you this turn. But I am gonna create a situation that not even you can get out of!"

"How?"

"I'll show you. I activate the spell monster reborn! So my hot red dragon archfiend king calamity returns! Then I activate the spell magical stone excavation. I discard 2 cards to add junk dealer back to my hand. Then I activate it. I summon back vice dragon and dark resonator! Now I tune them together! From the ancient chasms of a lost world I unleash a great and terrible power! Burn down anyone who crosses my path to the top of the world! SYNCHRO SUMMON! APPEAR! MY STRONGEST MONSTER! SCARLIGHT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

"So it is out." Sonic though.

"Now I summon my monster for the turn! Deep sea diva! Her effect calls her twin sister from my deck! And now! It's finally time!"

"He is doing it!" Amy whispered shocked at what her husband was going up against.

I double tune my 2 deep sea divas with scarlight red dragon archfiend! Ruler and devil now become one! Call upon the soul of the dragon god and roar in the name of the creation itself! FLAMES SYNCHRO!"

Scarlight red dragon archfiend started transforming into his ultimate form as Tails' mark started emmiting a blue shine just like Sonic's.

"SHOW YOURSELF! ULTIMATE DRAGON OF FLAMES! TYRANT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

Tail's ultimate monster appeared as he himself transformed into his new form. The white duelist.

"It's on now!"

"Bring it on!"

"I'm sorry Sonic. But this is where it all ends! I activate the spell ultimate synchro blast!"

"WHAT?! You actually met the activation conditions? When I suggested the creation of this card I never thought it would be possible to activate it!"

"Exactly. Because it requires 3 level 10 or higher synchro dark dragon monsters. But up until now only my king calamity and red nova existed. And it was nearly impossible to raise a dragon's level at the same time as maintaining this field. But thanks to the existence of my tyrant dragon it has been possible! I activate the effect of my spell! I end my turn immediately and destroy all cards on your field plus 3 monsters of my choice in your extra deck!"

"WHAT?!" Jet said shocked.

"That's not fair!" Wave said equally shocked.

"Sonic can't come back from this!" Amy said in despair.

"The cards I choose for destruction in your extra deck are black-winged dragon! assault blackwing sohaya the rain storm! And Black feather sky ruler dragon!"

Tails' 3 dragons unleashed a barrage of flames that destroyed everything on Sonic's field plus the 3 cards Tails declared.

"It's over Sonic. You can't do anything. There are no cards in your field or hand. And I have 3 unbeatable dragons! If you choose to accept defeat I will understand."

Sonic was looking down however. Thinking.

"He is right. There is no comeback from this. But.." he looked at ancient Sonic who was standing with the group "I can't lose here. He is depending on me! And I will nto let down a friend!"

"I'll never surrender Tails! No matter how impossible the situation seems!"

"Suit yourself Sonic. If you think you have what it takes to beat me now then do it!"

"I will! Cause I believe in my deck!" he said picking the top card of his deck.

Suddenly the mark on his hand started shining again. The lunar dragon appeared above him. It roared loudly causing Sonic's mark to shine brighter than ever before. And when they looked again…

"NO!" Tails said scared.

"it can't be!" Amy said realizing what had happened.

"Again?!" Knuckles and Jet said in total shock.

"His mark.." Wave tried to say.

"It changed again!" Sonic said looking at his new mark in awe.

Then the lunar dragon's body started shining as well. The earth started shaking. The singed ones bear witnesses as the light produced by the dragon flew towards Sonic's duel disc and entered his extra deck! Sonic looked at it and saw 2 new cards lying in his extra deck that weren't there before. He looked at them and immediately knew what he had to do.

"I summon the card I drew! Blackwing gofu the vague shadow. His effect now summons 2 token to my field! Then I activate sohya's effect in my graveyard. I can tribute 2 monsters on my field once per duel and summon it back! I tribute the 2 tokens so sohya springs to the field!"

"And what are you going to do with it?!"

"I'll perform a DIVINE SYNCHRO!"

"DIVINE SYNCHRO?!"

"The monster I summon has an actual level of 12. But his summoning conditions are banishing 2 level 5 or higher monsters with the same level one of them being a tuner! Both sohya and gofu are both level 5 and gofu is a tuner! So I banish both of them! ABSOLUTE DRAGON! GOD OF THIS WORLD'S BALANCE! ANSWER MY CALL AND ASSSIT ME IN MY FIGHT! DIVINE SYNCHRO! BEHOLD! THE ANCIENT DRAGON GOD! LUNAR DRAGON SOAR!"

"Impossible!" Tails screamed in shock as he witnessed his friend summoning the same lunar dragon that gave their power so long ago as a monster card.

"The lunar dragon has 0 attack and defense. However once per turn I can send monsters from my deck to my graveyard up to the number of levels on a dragon synchro monster and special summon it from my extra deck treating its summoning as a synchro summon! I send 12 blackwings to the graveyard! Watch Tails as I banish my black feather sky ruler dragon from the graveyard to initiate this synchro summon!"

"Banishing the sky ruler as a summoning condition?!"

" Spread your divine jet-black wings and soar with me to the top of this world! Teach everyone who opposes you your unlimited power! NEO BLACK SYNCHRO! Take your place in the sky! BLACK FEATHER SKY GOD DRAGON!"

"SKY GOD DRAGON?!" Tails said unable to process this "the lunar dragon gave you his divine powers?! But.. that would mean that you are what we would call…."

"God. But I'm not gonna use these powers for my own gain. Not as nazo would have done. I will use them with you guys to lead this world to a brighter future. Now back at the duel! This one dragon doesn't gain any power from the fallen blackwings. But his power is 5000! And he is immune to all effects!"

"WHAT?!"

"Black feather sky god dragon! Attack Tyrant red dragon archfiend! DIVINE STRIKE OF THE SKY!"

"You miscalculated Sonic! I can banish my red nova dragon to negate an attack once per turn! And I don't target specifically a monster. I can negate any attack I want! So your dragon is out of commission for this turn!"

"I knew you would try that Tails! But I am 2 steps ahead of you! I activate the lunar dragon's ability! I can tribute it until your end phase to negate the activation of an effect that occurs in the battle phase! So your red nova dragon escapes from the field but your tyrant red dragon archfiend won't share this fate!"

"AAAAAHHH!" (Tails LP 0)

"Sonic won!" Amy screamed while running at him and hugging him.

Sonic hugged her back. Then he headed towards Tails who was looking down and trembling as if he was crying.

"Buddy? Are you ok?" he asked him worried.

But then Tails looked up and bursted in laughter.

"AAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA! Oh man. That was the best duel I have ever fought. I may have lost but I have no regrets. Welcome back blue leader."

"Glad to be back." Sonic said "Now let's finish what we started."

"He pointed the 3 god cards once again towards the statue of the lunar dragon which had been miraculously reformed during the duel. The eyes started shining and ancient Sonic started to disappear once again. This time the disappearance didn't stop. Sonic walked ahead of him they smiled at each other and shaked hands.

"Glad to have met you."

"Me too. Thanks for everything. Especially for the chance to see the future. Eat delicious food. And spend time with such amazing people as you. Make sure to live your life to the fullest and make a bright future both for yourselves and the world."

"We will. Now go. Be at peace."

Ancient Sonic closed his eyes as he completely disappeared. They felt momentarily a breeze that headed for the sarcophagus. But once it entered an earthquake started. The whole cave started coming crumbling down!

"He is making sure this place won't be found! We gotta get out of here!" Sonic screamed while running.

His friends ran as well. They reached the stairs where they came from and jumped 4 stairs at a time. When they reached the entrance it opened on its own. They noticed a giant sand whirlwind that reached the sky had appeared. The researchers were running for their lives not even noticing the 6 youngsters in the middle of their camp. The singed ones ran for the exit. They kept running and stopped only when they made it back to the bus stop. When they looked back they saw that everything that existed before their arrival was gone. It was just a part of the dessert now. They decided to walk to town unable to stand in one place due to the adrenaline. They eventually made it to the city. They took a cab to the airport and booked tickets for the next flight for their home. The flight however was delayed in fears of another sandstorm. The 6 friends waited at the waiting room for 4 hours. Tails and Knuckles decided to duel so time could go by. Jet and Wave were sleeping on the ground on their sleeping bags and Sonic with Amy were sitting and watching Tails and Knuckles' duel.

"You know…" he said breaking the silence "I'm gonna miss him."

"Yeah me too. But we have at least a souvenir from this adventure. Besides the god cards and the pendant. Where is it by the way?"

"I decided to let it be buried with everything else in the cave. It was his after all."

"Well I hope he won't be mad. Cause I took a golden coin from the cave. You know so I can remember him. And look at it and think about you."

Sonic smiled and kissed her. "I'm sure he won't be mad. He had tons of them."

The singed ones then after a long and painful wait took the next flight and finally returned home and back to their routines before their encounter with ancient Sonic. Modern Sonic was looking at the sunset from the balcony of his apartment as Amy was bringing some tea. He took out the sky god dragon card and looked at it.

"I promise" he whispered " the future will be bright".

"What did you say?" Amy asked him while sitting next to him.

"Nothing. Just thinking… will make the future bright. My promise to him. And you know what? we're starting right now. Our future begins today." he said imagining it in his mind fully determined to make it come true.

THE END

Story 4 coming soon


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Story 4; the new generation

Chapter 1; the broken bonds

Sonic was driving home on his duel runner looking at the horizon. He had just dueled and won the title match for this year. His duel king reign had already lasted for 28 years. He was now 46 years old. Time had gone by very fast. He remembered like yesterday when he and his friends met due to the lunar dragon's incident. But that was 28 years ago. As old as his title. His team also remained undefeated. All duelists worldwide considered them living legends. But no one even considered the possibility that Sonic himself was exhausted. He loved dueling but he had seriously considered once to retire for good and leave the future of the game to his children. And talk about the devil, he received a call at that moment by one of them. His daughter Evelyn.

"Daddy are you still a long time from home? We're hungry."

Sonic had stopped in a pizzeria and bought pizza for his family to celebrate his victory. They had accompanied him to the duel palace but after the end of the duel he told them to go and rent a movie so they could have a full family night while he brought the pizzas.

"Just wait 5 more minutes sweetie. I'm almost there."

"Ok daddy love you."

"Love you too." Sonic said while thinking of his family.

4 years after their last adventure Sonic and Amy have had their first child. It was their son Miles, whom Sonic named after the person who first changed his life. His eternal rival Tails. When he declared he was gonna name his son Miles, Tails literally cried of emotion. Miles was the older one and after him came his twin sisters, Aurora and Evelyn, 1 year after the birth of Miles. He remembered them crawling at his feet like it was just yesterday. And now Miles was 18 and the twins were 17 almost at the end of high school.

Of course Sonic and Amy were not the only ones from the singed ones who had children. All the couples that formed at their youth had remained together and had children of their own. Tails and Cosmo had a son at the age of Aurora and Evelyn. His name was Luke. Knuckles and Rouge also made up and married. They also had 2 kids Ruff and T-bone. The one was 17 years old and the other 15. Finally Jet and Wave had a daughter as well in Miles' age. They named her Marianna after the adventure the two of them had in the Marianna trench. They dived trying to get as deep as possible into the trench but were attacked by a shark. Jet managed to beat it by causing it to nail itself onto a sharp rock. When they surfaced again Wave revealed she was pregnant. As Jet always said it was the happiest day of his life despite reaching so close to death.

The singed ones had taught their children how to play duel monsters from a very young age. They all showed great talent to it and were the best of the best in the schools they were enrolled into. All but one.

Miles, unlike his friends, had potential but made mistakes that even a beginner would know how to avoid making. That drove him mad. That caused him to go fully disrespectful mode on anyone. Sometimes even against his teachers at school. He once admitted to his mother that he was jealous that his sisters were superstars due to their skills the moment he was considered both the clown of dueling and the odd ball in their family. Amy had told him that not everyone was born a great duelist, but rather he should try and learn from his failures and ignore those who doubted him. His sisters were also helping him develop his skill. But every time Sonic tried to advise him, he had an outburst of anger for no reason at all. He screamed things like 'you don't understand me' or 'I don't wanna be pitied'. Sonic had discussed this with his friends and Amy and had reached the conclusion that Miles thought that taking advice from his own father who was at the same time the world champion made him feel like he was being called weak. Which was unreasonable for everyone because Sonic himself had to learn from almost failures. Back to the present Sonic was thinking of all this stuff and suddenly realized, Miles' case was almost the same as Blaze's from back when he was searching for the Egyptian god cards. But in Blaze's case she simply missed confidence in herself. Miles refused to listen to anyone but himself and his coevals. He decided to have a talk with Miles one of these days to help him understand the error of his ways. He soon got home and parked the runner at the garage. Then he entered his apartment.

"Family! Food's on!"

They all came immediately. Amy shared one pizza with Sonic. Miles, Aurora and Evelyn had one pizza each. Then Sonic put the movie he chose -Zombie apocalypse 2; humanity strikes back- and they started eating the pizza. Halfway through the movie Miles asked Aurora about a card combo he wanted to experiment on and his parents brought the finger in front of the mouth in order for him to keep quiet until the end of the movie. Miles stormed out of the room angry while saying things like 'of course, why would they allow the failure to try and get better'. Sonic went after him. He knocked the door of Miles' room.

"Leave me alone!" he said angry.

Sonic ignored him and got in.

"Leave me alone dad."

"Miles come inside. Your mother is sad for your anger."

"Guilt tripping doesn't work on me! Leave me alone!"

"No!"

"Why do you even want your failure of a son with the superstars?"

"Miles I think we have to talk. This has gone too far. You call yourself a failure because you're not good in duel monsters the moment I never asked you to be and yet you refuse to let me teach you! This makes as much sense as putting a fusion monster in the main deck."

Miles turned immediately and literally put his face in front of his dad's.

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO CALL ME WEAK GET IT?! I'VE HEARD ABOUT THAT BLAZE THE CAT YOU AND UNCLE TAILS HELPED FROM MOM! WHY WOULD YOU HELP A FAILURE LIKE HER?! BEING UNABLE TO STAND ON YOUR OWN TO FEET IS FOR THE LOSERS! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HELP ME AND MAKE ME SEEM EVEN MORE PATHETIC!"

Sonic was shocked from all he just heard.

"Miles do you realize what you're saying? Trying to learn the game on your own is like trying to learn to dive underwater and explore the ocean without scuba diving equipment. You can't do it on your own. You need someone to teach you! Not only in games but in life too!"

"TEACHERS ARE FOR THE WEAK! LIKE THE ONES YOU AND THOSE CLOWNS WE HAVE AT SCHOOL TEACH!"

"Miles watch your words!"

"YOU'LL SEE _DAD!_ ONE DAY I WILL COME BACK FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE WORLD! EVERYONE WILL SAY THAT THIS IS THE GREAT MILES THE HEDGEHOG WHO DEFEATED THE UNDEFEATED LEGEND NAMED SONIC WITHOUT ANY HELP FROM ANYONE! THAT IS THE TRUE MEANING OF REAL POWER."

"That's it young man! You're grounded!"

"WHAT FOR?!"

"For this unreasonable and stupid outburst of pride!" Sonic said and turned to leave. However he stopped at the door.

"You will learn one day Miles, that pride isn't everything. That it is not enough to win a fight!"

Miles then reached his limits and tried to punch his father while his back was turned against him. Sonic realized it and dodged while at the same time pushing Miles to the wall and immobilizing him. Father and son looked at each other in anger. At that moment Amy and the girls showed up.

"What is going on here?!"

"Ask your husband!" Miles said pushing Sonic out of the room and slamming the door. Sonic went to his and Amy's room while Aurora and Evelyn tried to get in Mile's room and comfort him to no avail. Several hours later Sonic was laying on his bed next to Amy looking at the ceiling.

"Can you please go to sleep?" Amy asked him with a sleepy voice "I can't sleep when I feel you don't."

"Amy I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"We have to take Miles to a psychologist."

"What? why?"

"He keeps too much anger inside of him. He needs a way to let it out in a calm way".

"He won't take it well. He'll flip"

"I know but we don't have any other choice. Look. Miles refuses to listen to any grown up. He tells everything to his friends but not to us. It's good that his has the children of our friends as friends but they can't help him. They have no experience. What he needs is someone to whom he can open himself just like he does with his friends but at the same time be of our age and have experience about life."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm going to tell him. Maybe he'll take it better if I tell him."

They were so busy discussing how Amy would inform Miles without provoking him, that they didn't notice he was listening to them.

The next day at school he whispered this to Marianna during physics class.

"Are you sure you didn't misunderstand them Miles?"

"Yes! My old men want to send to a psychologist like if I am a maniac who needs cure!"

"Miles look. It's no use being cranky about it now. Maybe you need to discuss this with them. Perhaps opening your soul to them would make things better."

"Like hell I'm going to cower before my father's feet like some weak animal!"

"You got to stop viewing him as your enemy just because he is the duel king. Miles he is your father he wants to help you."

"Like hell if I allow myself to get better by his teachings!"

Unfortunately for him he spoke those words too loudly.

"Talking in my class again, the hedgehog?!" he asked Miles angry.

"Yeah!"

"And you don't feel ashamed at all?!"

"No! I have nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Bad behavior is a good reason to be ashamed of!"

"Why don't you just let me be sir and continue the lesson?"

"Kind of hard to. The moment you buzzing with your friend annoys the entire class. At least respect them. They might wanna learn something here."

"Of course! All the weak won't to learn!"

The whole class let out a small cry of shock.

"And what exactly do you mean by weak?!"

"That teaching someone means that that someone is weak! Real power comes from being able to stand at your own two feet alone and beating everyone in your way alone! And you know what?! You wouldn't have to be here teaching all these weak if you were strong yourself! Strong people move through life alone! Weak once help other weak ones!"

"Miles you've gone too far now. Please stop." Marianna tried to calm him down. But now the damage was done.

"Miles the hedgehog, get out of my class right now! Go to the teacher's waiting room and wait there until the end of the day! Your parents will be informed of this disrespect!"

Miles got up took his staff and left the class looking at the teacher with a deadly look. He then headed for the waiting room. He spent 3 hours there waiting. At about 2PM when the school ended Sonic and Amy arrived at the school. They sat with the headmaster who informed them that Miles' behavior was growing more aggressive the last years. There was even an attack report that got covered because someone called him weak. Before they could go the headmaster also lectured Miles about this. Sonic and Amy were waiting for him to be let free to go.

"When did our son start being that aggressive to the people around him? I always thought that this behavior was only against you." She said sad.

"Well I do have a theory about this but we will have more after Miles' first visit to the psychologist."

"What theory?"

"I think that Miles believes that if I walked the path to the title undefeated he can do the same. He sees me not as his father but as a person he must defeat. That's also the reason he refuses to be taught. I wasn't taught by anyone. I learnt the game myself because I started playing it when it first came out. He doesn't see this difference though."

"I hope we find a way to open his soul to us or someone we can trust soon. My poor boy thinks he is invincible because you are undefeated."

Later on, on the way home Miles realized they weren't heading home.

"Mom? Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"MOM!" He said with an imperative tone "WHERE ARE WE GOING?!"

"Miles don't talk to your mother like that!"

"TELL ME WHERE WE ARE GOING!"

"Miles relax we're almost there!" Amy tried to calm him.

"You're taking me to a psychologist, aren't you?!"

"If you know so much why ask us?" Sonic asked him while driving.

"I'm not going!"

At that moment they made it outside the psychologist's office. But Miles refused to get out of the car.

"Miles don't be ridiculous. Come out we're gonna be late!"

"I said no!"

"Miles don't make this any harder."

"Miles! Do as your father tells you!" Amy said.

But that was the cherry in the cake for Miles.

"FATHER?! HE IS NOT MY FATHER! HE IS DUEL KING SONIC! THE ONE PERSON I MUST BEAT! THE ONE PERSON I NEED TO BEAT, WHO HAS BEEN CALLING ME WEAK MY WHOLE LIFE WITHOUT ME UNDERSTANDING!"

"Miles calm down!" Sonic grabbed his shoulder. But Miles punched him in the face!

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I TOLD YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! YOU ARE SONIC THE DUEL KING! AND I WIL BEAT YOU! I WILL BECOME STRONGER AND BETTER THAT YOU EVER WERE! AND I WILL DO IT THE SAME WAY YOU DID! ALONE!" Miles screamed running away.

"Miles come back!" Amy screamed trying to get him back. But he was long gone. Sonic embraced her and she started crying in his shoulder.

"Why did our son turn out like this? Are we failed parents?"

"No Ames. But it is not entirely his fault. We didn't teach him respect and humility. But it's never too late."

"Are you.. are you planning to..?"

"Yes."

Later that evening Miles returned home somewhat relaxed. He went to his mother's room to apologize for his behavior. But no one was in. usually Amy was reading a book at this time of hour. But then he noticed no one was home. He went to get a glass of water but saw a piece of paper on the fridge. It was an address. He followed the instructions and found a duel field. He entered and saw Amy and his sisters sitting at the seats around the field.

"Mom? Aurora? Evelyn? What are you doing here?" he asked them.

"You came here" Sonic's voice was heard "so you can learn to respect".

"Show yourself Sonic! I dare you!" Miles' anger got to him again.

Sonic walked out of the shadows in the other side of the field. The place was an open yard with several parts not being lighted by the gigantic lampposts. Sonic was dressed in his black duelist suit.

"Here I am son."

"Don't call me this! I'm not your son! A father would never call his son weak!"

"I never called you weak Miles. I only wanted to teach you the game since you wanted to be good at it."

"I will learn it alone! You were able to. So I am to."

"There is a major difference Miles. The game is over 40 years old. I've been dueling for 40 years, I had no choice but to learn it alone! You can never reach my level without guidance! And no! I'm not calling you weak! You are just too proud to admit it to yourself that you need help!"

Miles felt tears coming to his eyes because this was exactly how he felt. He felt he was a disappointment because he couldn't be like his father. But he wouldn't let Sonic see him cry.

"Ok then old man! Prove it!" Miles said activating his duel disc.

"Very well Miles."

"DUEL!"

"I'll start it! I summon blackwing shura the blue flame! Then I special summon forth 2 more blackwings because I already control a blackwing! Gale the whirlwind and Kris the crack of dawn! Then I activate blackwing feathers! I draw cards equal to the number of different named blackwings currently out! I draw 3 cards. Then I set the link arrows with gale and shura! Arrowheads confirmed! Link summon! Show yourself! Crystron needlefiber! Then I activate its effect! I special summon a tuner from my deck! Come forth blackwing steam the cloak! Next I activate graceful charity! I draw 3 cards and discard gale dogra and destrudo the lost dragon's frisson! Next I set once again the link arrows with steam the cloak and needlefiber! Arrowheads confirmed! Circuit combine! Link summon! Appear! Summon sorceress! Next steam the cloak activates its effect in the graveyard. I special summon a token next to summon sorceress' link. Next I tribute the token to revive steam from my graveyard. However I can only do this once per duel. Next I activate my sorceress' effect! Once per turn I can special summon a monster from my deck with the same type as a monster already out. I summon blackwing oroshi the squal. Now I tune together steam and Kris! Wet those pitch-black wings! And along with the drizzling rain bring forth a strike of lightning! Synchro summon! Fly high! Assault blackwing chidori the rain sprinkling! His effect gives it 300 attack for every blackwing in the graveyard and right now I have 4 so he has 3800! I then I activate synchro expedition by tributing oroshi the squal and chidori the rain sprinkling! Since the one is originally a tuner and the other a non tuner I can synchro summon 2 monsters with the same level from my extra deck as long as their level is equal to the summary of these 2 monsters' levels! I tune oroshi the squal with chidori the rain sprinkling! The first summon! Mighty dragon! Flash your sacred wings of light and strike down our enemies with your brilliance! Synchro summon! Come forth crystal wing synchro dragon! Now the second one! Darkened gales! Reveal hidden wishes on your wings and carry them with you towards our victory! Synchro summon! Soar! Black-winged dragon!"

"It's been so long since Sonic has summoned black-winged directily." Amy though "he wants to show Miles his roots."

"That won't affect me!" Miles said although not convincing anyone."

"I set 3 cards and end my turn."

"My turn then! I set a card at the same lane as you first set card! Then I special summon to that lane because there 2 cards on it mekk-knight indigo eclipse! I activate his effect so he can move to another lane!"

"Ok."

"Now in the same lane which is now empty I summon mekk knight blue sky and activate his effect to add one card to my hand for every card in his lane that you control".

"Forget it! Crystal wing! Destroy it and negate the effect!"

"Very well then. I summon mekk-knight purple nightfall in that lane! Next I normal summon aleister the invoker! His effect allows me to add invocation to my hand! Then I activate invocation! I fuse together mekk-knight blue sky in my graveyard and aleister on my field! The knight fighting with the power of the ethers and the magician who practices unification with the elements! Become one and reign over the world with your power of light! Fusion summon! Come forth! Invoked mehaba! Next I activate the effect of my aleister who has been banished so the fusion could take place. He returns to my hand and invocation returns to my deck!"

"So what Miles. You can't overcome crystal wing."

"Oh we'll see about that!"

"Indeed we will."

"I attack with mechaba to crystal wing!"

"I activate ring of destruction! Invoked mechaba is destroyed and we take damage equal to his attack points!"

"No we don't I discard a trap to negate it! But then the effect of my trap I discarded activates. Ambush attack! When it is sent to the graveyard without being activated on the field the attack of one of my monsters increases by one of yours. However I must attack it and the damage you would take is cut in half. Then I take half of that as damage and the other half powers up my monsters!"

"Did you forget Miles? Crystal wing gains the attack of the monster it battles if it is level 5 or more and mechaba is 8!"

"Indeed! But I have honest in my hand!"

"Oh no!"

"That's right! Your crystal is destroyed. Then I take 1250 damage." (Miles LP 6750) "And now purple nightfall and indigo eclipse gain 1250 attack! Purple nightfall! Eliminate summon sorceress!"

"AAAH!" (Sonic LP 6450)

"And now indigo eclipse! Eliminate Black-winged!"

"I activate defense draw! So I don't take any damage from your second attack and I draw a card from my deck!"

"Fine. I end my turn!"

"My turn Miles. I draw. I activate the spell raigeki!"

"I activate indigo eclipse effect! I move it to the lane your raigeki activates in! furthermore I chain with the trap world legacy's secret! If you were planning to activate a spell effect in the same lane as a mekk-knight forget it! It is negated and destroyed."

"Fine then I activate the spell soul charge!"

"Oh no you don't! I discard world legacy's key to negate and destroy with mechaba's effect you spell."

"See Miles. See why you should let me taught you to play the game? You have fallen right into my trap!"

"What trap you only have 2 cards in your hand! They can't help you!"

"You will see what I mean soon enough! I activate monster reborn!"

"Even if you revive your crystal wing I have plenty of ways to kill it."

"Who said anything about crystal wing?"

"Then what? chidori?"

"NO! I revive gale dogra!"

"Gale dogra?! How can this help you? It only works on ritual decks."

"You will see right now. I activate its effect twice! It takes twice 3000 of my life points and send for every 3000 one monster of my choice from my extra deck to my graveyard. I lose 6000 LP." (Sonic LP 450) "and send to the graveyard blackwing evolution booster and black feather sky ruler dragon!"

"So you dumped your best monster! What did you gain?"

"I gained this! I activate the spell stardust shimmer!"

"WHAT?!"

"I perform a synchro summon from my graveyard! I banish black winged dragon and blackwing evolution booster so I can tune them together! Royal jet-black wings soar to the birth of the ultimate king! Slice the winds with your almighty judgement! BLACK SYNCHRO! TAKE YOUR PLACE IN THE SKY! BLACK-FEATHER SKY RULER DRAGON!"

"No! How could I let you summon it!?"

"If you had let me taught you, you would have seen it coming!"

"So what? next turn I'll end you!"

"There won't be a next turn! I choose to give my dragon his effect to banish a blackwing from the graveyard to save it from destruction! Then I activate destrudo's effect in the graveyard! I pay half my LP and summon it back by reducing its level by the level of my gale dogra! Now I tune it with dogra! Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro summon! Appear! Black rose dragon!"

"Mom that's your old ace card isn't it?" Evelyn asked Amy.

"Yes dear. Back when I was your age." She said while looking at black rose and black feather sky ruler dragon standing next to each other with tears in her eyes."

"Black rose dragon, activate your effect! Destroy all other cards on the field! Dance of the rose!"

Black rose started a whirlwind with his wings of petals and destroyed all of Miles' cards. Sonic's dragon however stood strong by banishing steam the cloak from the graveyard.

"Now battle! Sky ruler dragon! attack Miles directily!"

"That is not enough to end me!"

"When he enters the damage step I activate the quick play spell pump up which doubles his attack to 7000!"

"WHAT?!"

"Take this Miles! JUDGEMENT OF THE SKY!"

"AAAAH!" (Miles LP 0) "NOO! WHY DID I LOSE! I HAD YOU!"

Sonic stood in front of Miles who had fallen on his knees looking down in shock and anger.

"See Miles? Real weakness comes from solitude. It doesn't matter even if you have the perfect deck if you don't learn from those who know better than you.

Miles didn't answer. Instead he ran away.

"Miles come back!" Sonic screamed when he realized what happened. Amy and the girls jumped from the seats and followed Sonic out of the dueling field. But Miles was nowhere to be found.

"We'll split up. Quickly it's dangerous at night." Sonic said "Amy take Aurora with you. Evelyn with me quickly we have to find Miles."

In the meantime Miles had reached 3 blocks away. He sat on the pavement and finally let the tears fall from his eyes. His father was right. He was too damn proud to admit he couldn't be like his father. He was about to toss his deck in the sewer when…

"Miles?"

Miles looked up and saw Marianna dressed for a night out.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"Nothing" he said whipping his tears "just sitting."

"Come on Miles. You can't keep secrets from me. I know you better than anyone."

"Well I … I just lost to my father in the most disrespecting way. He gave it to me straight in the face. I was so wrong. I can never be like him. I can never learn the game alone and reach the level he is."

"Miles…. Don't you have any confidence? Or ambition?"

"They just got destroyed."

"But don't you see? You always spoke about reaching your father's level? Do you want to be just as good as your father? Or do you wanna be better than him?"

"But… if I allow him to teach me i…"

"Miles… teachers exist so students can grow beyond them. That is their job. Your dad never wanted you to stay under him. He wants you to surpass him. I heard that once our parents decided Sonic's thought to quit dueling and retire. And I'm sure that there couldn't be a better successor to the duel king title than the one you can be. If you just let go of your pride… you will beat him. I know it."

Miles was moved by Marianna's belief in his potential. He got up and hugged her.

"Let's go find your parents. So you can tell them this." Marianna said.

"Yeah. Thank you."

They started walking together. Suddenly they heard the footsteps of a team of at least 5 members behind them. They looked behind and saw a gang walking towards them.

"Well,well.. look what we have here. Miles the hedgehog. And the girlfriend."

"Wait a minute. Kristian?"

"That's right. It's me. See this black eye? The black eye you gave me?! Now you will pay for it. Give me all you have on you!"

"Go to hell Kristian I don't want any trouble."

"Boys bring him to me!" he ordered his henchmen "and make sure the girl doesn't escape!"

They caught Miles and Marianna before they could escape. He then proceeded to kick Miles to the ground. Then he kicked him in the face and started rubbing his shoe on Miles' nose. He heard the bone crack as Miles' scream was released frim his mouth.

"MILES NO!" Marianna screamed watching her friend in pain.

Sonic and Evelyn who happened to be 2 blocks away heard it and started running towards there.

Kristian kept kicking and punching Miles despite Marianna's pleas to stop. When he was done blood was coming out of his nose and mouth. Then he turned to his henchmen.

"Load them on the truck. He and his deck will make a fine price. If they don't want the girl… we'll play her at dice. Hehehe."

Marianna started screaming for help while she was loaded on the back of a small van. But while they were loading the near-death Miles on the van they saw Sonic and Evelyn running towards them.

"HEY YOU STOP!" Sonic said while running towards the van.

"Floor it!" Kristian screamed to the driver.

The van started accelerating. However Sonic was already next to it. He jumped on it and hanged from the side. He took out a knife and attempted to nail it on the tire so the van would have to stop. At that moment the side door opened and Kristian from the inside pointed a gun at Sonic. Sonic's eyes widened momentarily as the gun fired and the bullet landed on his left arm. He screamed in pain and let go of the van. He landed on the hard asphalt and rolled for several meters while watching the van driving away. But not before he was able to read and memorize its license plates with his subconscious. However all he thought at that moment was

"Miles.. no! come back!"

Amy and Aurora arrived with Evelyn who went to find them and were horrified in the sight of Sonic wounded.

"Sonic what happened?!" Amy asked him while the girls were dialing 911.

"Miles… he was…"

"He was what?!"

Sonic looked at her with his eyes full of tears.

"Abducted!"

Amy felt her heart stopping. Immediately she called the rest of the singed ones and told them to meet with her at the hospital. This one was gonna be their worst adventure yet.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48; the survival(?) instinct

Sonic was transported immediately to the nearest hospital. Soon, while Amy and his daughters waited for the doctor to remove the bullet and put his hand in plaster cast, the rest of the singed ones arrived. Knuckles came up last.

"How is he?" he asked Amy.

"He is ok. If the bullet doesn't cause any infection he will just use the lunar dragon's powers to heal his arm in no time. But I didn't call you here just for that guys. Miles and Marianna were abducted!"

"What?!" Jet screamed angry "where is my baby girl?!"

"Sonic is the one who knows. But the point is we need to locate them as soon as possible. Sonic said they talked about selling them somewhere."

At that moment the doctor came out.

"How is he doctor?" Amy asked him

"Relax ma'am your husband is ok. There has been no infection in about a month he will be good as new. "

Sonic came out with his left arm at a plaster cast. When the doctor left, Jet immediately started the questions.

"Sonic where is Marianna?! What did they do to her?"

"The guys whom Miles attacked once in his anger kidnapped them with his gang. They will try to sell Miles and his deck somewhere. They also said that if they can't sell Marianna they will play her at dice!"

"Those creeps! Playing my girl like if she is some kind of item! When I get my hands on them!"

"Relax Jet. We need first of all to get to this guy's family's house. We'll search the whole house with or without the will of his parents!" Sonic said. While moving outside of the hospital his mark shined as his hand was healed from the wound the bullet caused. Then Amy helped him remove the plaster cast. They rode their duel runners and, after Knuckles called Rouge to inform her of the situation and tell her to go to the police station with Shadow and Storm to file the kidnapped person report, they all headed for Kristian's house.

At the same time Miles, who was at the brink of fainting, was forced to watching Kristian play with Marianna in a disrespectful way, with his anger going up further by the second. Soon enough they made it to a warehouse. Kristian's henchmen carried Miles and Marianna inside and tied them up before throwing them in a dark room. Marianna crawled close to Miles.

"Miles are you ok?"

He looked up with all the strength he had.

"I'll be fine. Are you ok though?"

"For god's sake don't worry about me. We need to get out of here. And get you to a doctor."

"But how? We're trapped here and.."

But suddenly the heard Kristian talking to the phone from somewhere close.

"Yes sir. I'm very sure. It is the duel king's son. That's why I can't sell him to you for less than my beginning offer. Proof? Of course. His signature invoked mekk-knight deck." For 10 seconds there was silence. "Oh you're coming right now? Very well sir. Are you sure you won't take the girl too? Very well. I'll be expecting you."

Miles and Marianna looked at each other worried.

"Dad." Miles thought "Please come quickly."

At the same time Sonic and the rest of the singed ones knocked the door of Kristian's home. His mother opened the door.

"Can I help…" she started saying but Jet and Amy charged in before she could answer and headed directily for Kristian's room.

"What is this unreasonable intrusion?! I demand you leave right away!"

"We are not going anywhere till we get what we need ma'am." Sonic said preventing her from picking up the phone to call the cops.

"Wait, I know you. You are the duel king. How dare you show up here and invade in my house with your friends after your son gave my baby boy a black eye?!"

"Your baby boy kidnapped my son and Jet's daughter! We're not leaving until we learn we find a clue about him. And you better help us out here because if you don't and my son is hurt I will use all the power I have on the world to crush you like bugs! So start talking."

"I.. I can't believe you're accusing my boy of such a thing! It's your son you should go after!"

"Ma'am don't make me go any further." Sonic said pointing at the gun he had on his belt in a way so Kristian's mother could see it.

"A.. All I know is that he was supposed to meet with his friends tonight at their hideout."

"Where is this?"

"I don't know."

"I know" an unknown male voice was heard.

Sonic and the others turned to where Amy and Jet disappeared moments earlier and saw them coming back with a man, presumably Kristian's father.

"I don't know why my son decided to act this way – yes dear mr the hedgehog is telling the truth. I found ms the hedgehog and mr the hawk searching through our son's facebook messages and I tried to stop them but they showed me a message saying about kidnapping Miles the hedgehog. They must be in that warehouse they use as hideout. I'll take you there myself."

Sonic followed Kristian's father outside where he started driving in front of the team's duel runners in his car.

However they were already too late. The moment they started heading for that place, the guy Kristian was talking to on the phone had already arrived with a truck. He paid Kristian 200.000 euros for the deck and Miles himself. they opened the door to the room where Miles and Marianna were in and the new guy's henchmen carried Miles who started moving violently as he realized that indeed they were only taking him and Marianna was now at the mercy of Kristian and his gang.

"Miles don't worry about me I'll be fine. You make sure you survive!" her voice echoed in his head.

10 minutes later he was on the way to a bigger warehouse somewhere west. Sonic and the gang made it outside of the warehouse. Sonic and Jet moved at the front of the door while the others went around to cover the other entrances and exits. Sonic put his ear on the door and heard the youngster's team making jokes and discussing about…. The girl! Sonic realized they were talking about Marianna. He also managed to listen the phrase 'Let's just share her. I'll go first.' When Jet was told about this he pushed Sonic to the side and kicked the door opened.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER YOU ANIMALS?!" Sonic heard him scream from the inside. He followed him inside and saw Jet capturing one of the youngsters while the others headed for the back and east exits only to be captured by Tails and Knuckles who had the back door already covered, and Amy with Wave who went to the east exit. Jet started punching the one he had on his hands and literally made him spit blood until he revealed that Kristian was at the basement with Marianna. Sonic and Jet immediately rushed for the basement while Tails and Knuckles started interrogating the remaining captives. They went down the stairs and heard Marianna's screams.

"Hold on sugarplum! Daddy's on the way! Jet screamed.

They made it to the half-opened door and witnessed once they opened it Marianna half naked being used by Kristian as a human shield while he was pointing her head with a gun.

"Let her go now!" Sonic said.

"No!"

"It's no use kid. The police are on their way. If you kill her you're going in for all your life. Let her go now and you won't be handed to the police!"

"Don't lie to me king! You will give me to the torturer when you learn what I did with your son!"

It was only then that Sonic noticed Miles wasn't there.

"Where's Miles?!"

"Sold! In a matter of minutes he will be flying for… I don't know where! But you'll never see him again!"

Sonic lost his patience. He took out his gun and pointed it at Kristian.

"You wouldn't wanna shoot your friend's daughter would you?" he said proceeding to lick her cheek. But it was a fatal mistake. Marianna took the chance to use her leg and kick him in the knee. The sound of the bone breaking was disgusting. Kristian screamed out of agony momentarily letting go of Marianna. She moved out of the way and Sonic took the chance and fired a shot at Kristian's hand wounding him badly. Marianna run to her father who hugged her hard while Sonic approached the fallen Kristian.

"Daddy! They took Miles we have to hurry!"

"I know sweetie. Let's go up. Maybe these guys know something."

"Wait!" Sonic said

He looked down in anger at the pathetic teenager who grabbed his wounded arm with his other hand. He put the gun between his eyes and he looked at Sonic with pure hatred

"That was just a flesh wound but if you don't tell me where my son is the next one will teat your brain apart! And trust me it is not a quick death! It is a very slow and painful death! Now!" he said pushing the gun on Kristian's forehead "Where's Miles?!"

"Shoot me! I'm not telling you!"

Sonic pulled the trigger! But only a click was heard. The gun wasn't loaded. Kristian literally cried out of terror realizing Sonic wouldn't hesitate to shoot him.

"Damn I'm out of bullets. Jet give me your gun."

"Here." Jet handed it to him.

"Thanks" Sonic said while taking it and pointing it to Kristian's head.

"Ok this time I'm loaded so tell or I'm sending your brain right to the floor!"

"A. at… at the old airport. He will be taking off soon."

"Very well." he put the gun away. "A medical team will be here soon." Then he started running towards his runner and told Amy to sit behind him as they accelerated towards the old airport.

Meanwhile Miles had fainted on the way to the old airport. When he woke up he was in a room tied and dizzy. He quickly snapped out of the dizziness and heard voices and cries. He looked around him trying to find something to cut his bonds. He saw next to him a piece of broken glass. He started crawling towards it. After about 5 minutes he was right next to it. However he heard footsteps coming towards the room he was in. he rolled on top of the piece of glass which sank in his flesh causing him great pain. However he kept on top of it as 2 guys dressed in black uniforms and a guy with expensive clothes got in.

"Ah I see you are awake mister the hedgehog. I'm terribly sorry for your mistreatment. But it is a necessary way to keep this business going."

"What kind of business is buying and selling people?!"

"My dear child. You have grown under the care of your 'king' father and never got to know the most important thing of all. The world is nothing but a big jungle. And only the strongest survive. I'm the strong and your father's the weak. So if he wants you back he will have to negotiate with me, the strong as I said. I believe 50 times the price I bought you will be good enough."

"My father doesn't have 1.000.000 euros!"

"That unfortunately is not my problem. Load the airplane with the others." he said to his two 'gorillas' "we're leaving soon."

They left and closed the door behind him. Miles then removed the glass from his flesh and started cutting the ropes that tied him. Soon his hands were free. And after them his legs were freed. He took the piece of glass with him to use as a weapon. He then got out of the room and started walking through the corridor. When he made it to the center of the warehouse and saw tons of children being loaded on a medium sized airplane. He realized from their expression they were drugged. His mind started killing them with his imagination in the most gruesome ways he could think while he was thinking of a way to save them when he heard the boss sending one of his gorillas to bring him to the plane. Miles ran back at the room but he when he got in he felt someone grabbing him.

"What the..?! he said shocked as he was immobilized with a headlock. He felt the air leaving his lungs. Voices started echoing in his head from the dizziness. Mostly Marianna's and the boss' phrases.

"Make sure you survive!"

"The world is nothing but a big jungle."

"Yes" Miles thought "it is a cruel world!"

Without realizing he raised the piece of glass and nailed it directily on his opponent's head. He screamed out of agony as Miles took the chance and pushed him to the ground. If he kept screaming more would come. He took out the glass from his head and nailed it into his mouth cutting his tongue. The man was left unable to scream and was now at Miles' mercy. Miles thought about just tying him up and escaping. But he felt something else. It was HATRED. But not for his father this time. But for those animals in the same warehouse that he was in. Miles' face turned to a mask of rage as he jumped on his opponent and lost all sense for a moment. He started moving the peace of glass up and down with incredible speed as he whispered, again and again

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

One moment later he saw what he had done and let go of the glass. He moved away from the corpse while looking at the blood in his hands. But then he heard a voice from inside of him.

"He deserved it." It was like a whisper.

"He deserved it Miles. And those other guys deserve it too. It's up to you to make them pay. Or you can walk away and let them sell those poor kids and lots more without any problem. Make your choice now."

Miles jumped without any hesitation. He searched his opponent and found a gun and a knife. He put the knife on his belt and started walking through the corridor back to the main room of the hangar. He saw a man entering the corridor probably to see what took his colleague so long. He saw Miles with his hands red due to the blood and his eyes widened in shock.

"What the….!" He managed to say before Miles raised the gun and fired directily at his head, which exploded into a several pieces which rolled on the ground before his body got to touch the ground. Another man appeared almost instantly. Miles shot him 3 times hitting once the heart, once the right hand and once the head. He took the 2 dead men's guns and bullets and entered the main room. He saw he boss looking at him in disbelief and terror.

"KILL HIM!" He screamed to his henchmen.

They attempted to raise their guns to fire but Miles reacted faster. He fired at the first guy's heart killing him instantly and jumped ahead making a barrel roll. When he got back up he fired immediately shattering the second guy's head into pieces just like before. The boss attempted to run but Miles shot his leg so he fell down. Then he tossed the gun and started walking slowly and with his face disfigured in anger and without realizing it, a maniacal laugh.

"Please" the boss begged him "Please don't kill me. Go. Take all these kids with you. Jus please let me live. Please!" he said crying like a baby.

"I would" Miles said with his anger to its limit "But there is a problem. The world is a big jungle! Only the strongest survives!"

"No… please."

"AAAAAAHH!" Miles screamed as he attacked the boss and started nailing him with the knife over and over painting his hands red from the blood.

"Pl… please…" he tried to beg but Miles grabbed his tongue and cut it off with a swift movement of the knife.

"Shut up! You're an animal you hear me! No! you're a disease! I'll cut you into a million pieces!"

The boss started letting out loud cries of pain and agony which couldn't be understood. He looked into Miles' eyes with his own eyes flipping from the pain and agony.

"This is what you get you son of a bitch! This is what you get for being what you are! Die! DIE!" Miles screamed as his nailed the knife directily at the boss' heart and the latter stopped moving for good. Miles stood there for several minutes looking at what he had done. But he didn't feel guilt or disgust. He felt.. pleasure!

"Yes!" he thought "you animal needed to be put down! This is what you and all your criminal friends deserve". He whispered in a maniacal way.

Soon after this he got up and started cutting the bonds the other kids were tied with, with the knife. As he was halfway there he saw a duel runner arrive and enter the hangar. The two riders who were on, were proved to be his parents. Miles immediately took his most scared and yet happy face.

"MOM DAD!" He screamed and ran to them. The 3 of them hugged very tightly.

"Are you ok baby?" Amy asked him.

"Yes mom I'm fine. But I… I had to…" they looked around and saw the corpses of Miles' victims. Sonic seemed shocked at the start but then remembered back when he killed Zeena's fake brother and nodded at Miles with comprehension.

"It doesn't matter son. You didn't want to." He hugged his son who awkwardly hugged back.

"I'm so happy you're alive Miles."

"Dad.. I'm sorry for the way I treated you and mom. Please… when this is all over… will you teach me duel monsters?"

Sonic looked at him and smiled.

"For sure son."

At that moment the rest of the singed ones arrived. Marianna entered the hangar first and immediately ran and hid in Miles' hug. Sonic explained to the cops that Miles killed all these people in self defense and after examining their corpses, they were persuaded and they let Miles and his family go.

1 month later Miles' life was way better. His dueling skills had increased a lot through the guidance of his family, the singed ones and his friends. He became more likable and finally made new friends of his own. Sonic and Amy felt that finally things were going the best way for their son. But Miles except happiness felt something else. He couldn't understand what he felt until he went on a date with Marianna and the two of them happened to come across a man who was fighting with a woman in an attempt to steal her wallet. Miles immediately came to the rescue with Marianna and they immobilized the criminal while Marianna helped the woman get to an officer who was nearby. And at that moment Miles felt the same hatred that occupied him at the hangar, occupying him again. He looked at the man who attacked the woman with pure anger.

"You damn criminal animals must die!" he whispered.

"Wha.. what?" the man asked shocked.

Miles put his hands on the neck of the man and put pressure. The man tried to stop him but his grip was too strong. He started suffocating. Miles felt unreasonable pleasure at this sight.

"Please… stop.." the man begged him.

"Die!" Miles whispered back "I'll kill you all! Every last one of you criminal pigs!"

Suddenly he felt a couple of hands dragging him back

"Miles what are you doing?"

It was Marianna who was looking at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. He punched me trying to escape. My anger got the best of me again" Miles apologized.

The police took the man into custody. Miles and Marianna reached outside Jet's house.

"So… guess I'll see you later." Miles said.

"Yeah. Bye." She said and then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek while blushing. Then she entered her home. Miles felt weird about the kiss. He always thought of Marianna as his friend. But this thought blew over when he entered home and saw Sonic and Amy watching the news on TV.

"Hi. I'm back. Where's Aurora? I need to borrow one of her cards."

"She is out she'll be back soon" Amy said.

Miles decided to sit with his parents and wait for her. The news on TV were about a guy who was caught selling drugs at his closest friends who in turn did the same to others.

"Dad?" Miles asked him "What do you think should happen to the people who don't respect life? Do you think they should lose it?"

"Killing is wrong Miles. By killing you're falling at the exact same level as any other murderers and criminals."

"Yeah but if you could… wouldn't you decide to kill all the criminals out there?"

"No. I've killed someone myself before Miles. I did it to protect your mother. I hate myself sometimes for it. But I'd rather kill again than losing any part of my family."

"Oh. I see. Ok. So I'm gonna go and experiment on my deck until Aurora returns." Miles said and walked slowly to his room.

He sat on the bed and then let his thoughts flood his mind. Why did his dad value the life of criminals? They didn't value anyone's life so why did they deserve life?!

"They don't" Miles whispered.

That was right. Those people were merely animals who took lives for their own personal gain. Miles felt disgust and hatred for them. But there was nothing he could do about them.

"Is there really nothing you can do?"

It was that whisper from his head. Back when he was in the hangar.

"Yes. I can only watch as they perform their evil acts. Until the police catches them."

"And then what? Put them in jail for 20 or 30 years and then be released back to society? Come on Miles. You see it too. These animals don't deserve seconds chances. They must be put down!"

"Yes! Yes they must!" he whispered while feeling like he finally had a mission "and I'm gonna do it! I will hunt them down and kill them all! Every last one of them!" he said while making that same maniacal face.

He went to his laptop and started looking online for known criminal doings as well as airplane tickets for the locations these people acted.

"I will teach you to respect life… by endng yours!" Miles whispered in pleasure as he kept clicking on his laptop's screen.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49; The hunter's first pray

"Did you pack everything Miles?" Amy asked him.

"Mom for the last time yes I packed everything."

"Your toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Your toothpaste?"

"Yes."

"Your deck?"

"Yeah! Why are you only asking me? Why are you not asking Aurora and Evelyn the same?" Miles asked her back.

"Don't bother trying to make sense Miles. Women just tend to want to control the situation all the time. So, with this logic your sisters have packed everything for sure while you may have forgotten something." Sonic said joking while driving the family car.

"Yeah but without me you wouldn't even have remembered to bring a single good suit to wear besides your black duelist suit, when we visited Venice for our honeymoon." Amy said with a smile.

"Huh? You went to Venice for honeymoon?! Sooooo romantic!" Aurora said while taking a dreamy look. Miles laughed inside of him. Aurora always found everything very romantic.

"How come you never told us about that mom?" Evelyn asked her.

"I guess we never brought it up. But it was very beautiful. Do you remember Sonic?"

"Of course. I remember especially that day when I stole one of the gondolas from his asleep owner."

Miles' outburst of laugh literally almost shook the entire car despite the fact they were on the road.

"You… you stole a gondola?! AHaahahahah! What an idiot this owner would have been that day."

"Why did you do it dad?" Aurora asked Sonic.

"I wanted to take your mother on a tour around Venice ourselves. And I was a bit exaggerating when I said stole. He never realized it. So we technically borrowed it without his permission."

"I wish my husband in the future does the same." Aurora said while taking the same dream look again.

"Well we're here kids." Sonic said parking the car outside the airport.

The 3 siblings took their luggage and headed for the departures section. The rest of Sonic's friend's kids were already there. Luke and Ruff were posting pictures on Instagram about their journey. T-bone and Marianna were waiting patiently for the arrival of Miles and his sisters. Sonic and Amy left their children at the entrance of the gate of the flight they would travel with and after a long and kind of tearful farewell on Amy's part, she and Sonic returned to the car.

"Our babies have grown and go on journeys of their own. I'm so proud." Amy said wiping her tears.

"Yeah. I remember them being tiny as our palms and now they're almost adults. Time sure does fly."

"Yeah. At least we passed everything to our children. Our characteristics, the game heritage for the most part, our looks. I mean since we're almost elders now."

"What do you mean elders? We're not that old yet."

"I don't know Sonic. I've started to feel like so ugly."

"Come on baby, I've had you in my life for like ever. I can sure tell you haven't lost any for your godlike beauty that I fell in love with along with you."

She immediately kissed him hard. Then she calmed down and they started driving returning home.

"You know it's the first time in years that we will be alone at home." Sonic said realizing that as well.

Amy thought about it for a minute. Ever since the time they were trying for their second child and ended up with twins she and Sonic had hardly any 'personal' time.

"You're right." She concluded.

Sonic smiled in an 'evil' way.

"Maybe we should take advantage of this."

"Hmmm… tell me what's in your mind?"

"Oh. You'll see. I'd rather keep you waiting so you enjoy it much more when the time comes."

Amy felt once again like in her youth; a girl that had just fallen in love. The next 4 days belonged to just the two of them.

Back at the airport Miles and his sisters had just gone through the checking part of the airport. Miles was very relieved. This whole journey with his friends was his idea. But was also nothing more than his first ever criminal hunt. He had come prepared. Hidden in his bag and hidden in a bag made of special material, was his father's gun. He 'borrowed' it in order to track down the criminal that was said to roam in Valenciennes. He and the rest of the singed ones' kids were gonna visit Brussels. He suggested it as a way to escape from routine just for once. But while they were going for tourism, he was going for the hunt. When his bag was checked and the gun wasn't noticed he hardly managed not to look relieved. Afterwards he joined his sisters in the waiting room where his friends were waiting.

"Hey." Aurora said while meeting with Luke and Ruff.

"About time" Ruff said "the boarding process will start soon."

"Sorry. Mom was making sure Miles didn't forget anything. And then had a hard time letting us go." Evelyn explained.

"So did my parents." Ruff answered "Especially T-bone. Dad literally had to distract Mom for her to let him go long enough for us to leave and make it here."

"lol." Miles said.

T-bone and Marianna got up and greeted the Hedgehog siblings. After several minutes of discussing what they were gonna do there, the boarding process began. Miles was showing Marianna about the landmarks of the city when he noticed Aurora playing the romantic chick on Luke. He showed Marianna and they both laughed.

"Does she ever stop?"

"No. She literally is trying to get a memory that is like a romantic movie scene. I know. I read her diary once."

"Hey that was not nice."

"Who said I broke into it? Evelyn showed me."

Evelyn was the serious one of the twins, always having to apologize for her sister's 'romantic' behavior.

Behind Miles were Ruff and T-bone finishing a pack of potato chips while Evelyn was listening to music through her headphones. Once they boarded the plane they decided to take a nap since it was still morning and they needed plenty of energy when they reached their destination.

Back home, Sonic and Amy had decided first of all to meet with the rest of the singed ones who were all having breakfast together at Tails' house.

"How long till the kids arrive at Brussels?" Wave asked.

"Relax Wave. They must have just taken off. It is a 4-hour flight". Knuckles said.

"I already miss my girl." Wave admitted "It will be so long until I can even talk to her let alone see her?"

"What wouldn't I give to join them" Tails said "it would feel like I was 18 a second time."

"Yeah. Those were good times. For the most part at least." Sonic said.

"Maybe we could go on a journey again." Amy suggested "and I don't mean join you on a pro league final."

"Indeed we do need some time off. When the kids are back we are gonna have out turn."

They all agreed and started discussing a possible destination.

Later that day Miles and his friends arrived at the airport and went pick up their luggage. But on the wait for it, Miles was very nervous. He feared the possibility of his luggage falling in the wrong hands by accident and the consequences of his gun being found inside. If that happened it would all be over. His chance to hunt down and put down the criminal who lived at the forest of Valenciennes. Or worse. Realizing the gun was his since the luggage had his name on it. Marianna noticed it but ignored it since his luggage arrived at that moment and he calmed. Afterwards they had a quick lunch. Next they headed to the hotel were they decided to relax for some hours before going out. The boys had one room and the girls another one right next to them. Ones they were in Evelyn sat next to Marianna who had just taken out her deck preparing for a duel with Aurora, crossed her legs and asked her in a funny interrogating tone.

"Say Mari. I noticed you have grown closer to Miles."

Marianna blushed immediately.

"Eeeh.. yeah… we are kind of close."

"Really?" Aurora asked her "You don't happen to have.. feeling for him now do you?"

"Wha..? no of course not. How did it ever cross your mind Rory?"

"Oh too bad. I'm sure you and Miles fit. I hate it when my brother dates chicks from school. They're only into him for being the so called 'duel prince'. That and nothing more."

"Oh… yeah…" Marianna said drawing her 5 cards and blushing like a strawberry.

On the boys room the vibe was more immature as they kept asking Miles about his successes with the girls. Miles of course decided to impress them a bit by giving some false info about his dates. Luke was jealous in a good way of Miles' success with the girls. He had adopted Tails' way of thinking and liked to analyze every move before doing something. He was also a big nerd when it came to studying. He didn't like it, but his willingness to do it because it was his responsibility earned him several well-intentioned taunts from his friends. Ruff was looking up to Miles for his successes but didn't attempt anything. Once he was caught by Miles making out with Evelyn after seducing her and received the ass-beating of his life both literally and in a duel. But in the end there were no hard feelings. Finally T-bone who was only 15 could just listen to his friends. However he and his brother looked like they were in the same age. That gave him an advantage despite not having any adventure with a girl yet.

At about 11PM the boys went outside ready for a night out and waited for the girls who came out at 11:45. After a lot of jokes, they started roaming the city's center in the end choosing to go dancing at a club they saw which seemed good. They paid also for several bottles of alcohol. They stood around the table as the dj was waiting for the place to be filled with people. Miles filled their glasses with beer and made a toast.

"To a journey we will never forget" he said and drank his glass followed by his friends.

Approximately one hour later the music started getting strong and good. The 7 youngsters started dancing. Aurora noticed, while talking to a guy who was trying to seduce her, Marianna looking at Miles flirting with other girls with a desperate face. He informed Evelyn who had taken the chance again and flirted with Ruff. They decided they would interrogate Marianna one of the following days. Miles was dancing at the same time with a girl when he noticed a familiar face in the crowd. He excused himself and hid in the crowd as well while taking out his phone. He went to the pictures and headed to the picture of the criminal he had downloaded before departure. To his shock the person he recognized was that very same guy! He felt his rage once again conquering him.

"He is here" the voice from inside his head said.

But he couldn't attempt to kill him now because the gun was back at the hotel. He saw the guy walking towards the bathroom with another guy. Miles followed them. Then when he reached outside the bathroom he heard them conversing.

"We have to find a way to cross the border with the money."

"I know but we can't just walk through them. The border is guarded."

"There is no possibility they won't search us right?"

"No."

"What if we went by train?"

"And then what? if we stop at the station they will check us upon arriving."

"Maybe jump off the train once we enter the forest?"

"At the train's speed?"

"We'll pull the emergency break. Then once it slows down enough we'll jump off."

"Risky."

"Any other clever ideas?"

Momentary silence. Then..

"Fine but give me one day to pack my staff and the money."

"Ok then. The train station. In two days. Our only chance. First train for Paris."

Miles immediately returned to his friends. He had just developed a simple plan to find and put down these guys without his friends even realizing.

At the same time Amy and Sonic were at their house drinking some wine while watching a movie of Amy's choice. However, she felt uneasy for some reason. Sonic noticed it.

"Hey what's wrong? I thought you loved this movie."

"I have a bad feeling. Like if a storm is up ahead."

"But it's summer."

"No I mean metaphorically. I have a feeling we'll have to fight again."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. I just feel like it."

Sonic caressed her hair and suddenly attacked and kissed her neck, surprising her pleasantly and turning her on.

"Well… let me fix that."

"Be my guest" she responded while they laid down on the couch.

The next day when Miles woke up he looked at the times of the trains' departures for Paris. He found out that the first one was at 9AM and the next at 11AM. So if the criminals took the first route for Paris and jumped off the train when it reached the forest, there would be plenty of time for him to take the next route with his friends and find the criminals in the forest. Then he and his friends spent the next day roaming the city and visiting museums and landmarks. When they returned to the hotel for the night, they all gathered to watch some TV. Miles then took the opportunity to express his idea.

"Hey guys. Have you heard about the abandoned Eurostar train?"

"Abandoned Eurostar train?" Ruff asked.

"There is an old model of the Eurostar train abandoned in a forest in Valenciennes in France. But it is very close to the borders with Belgium." Luke explained.

"Really? That sounds cool." Aurora said.

"Maybe we should go visit it." Miles suggested.

"I don't know Miles. The forest is huge. What if we get lost?"

"Then we should go while the sun is up. That way we can use his position in the sky to direct ourselves. And besides we can just follow the rails and find it."

"You're right." Marianna said while watching a video of the train on her iphone realizing it was abandoned on a rail next to the main line.

"So who's in?" Miles asked them."

They all answered yes. The next morning at 10:30 AM they were waiting for the train at the station. Miles was scrolling through the news and found what he was looking for. Apparently the first train of the day was stopped in the forest next to the borders for an unknown reason. The engineer said that someone pulled the emergency break. Besides this there was no other clue or casualty of any way. Miles looked at the location where the train stopped on the map and realized it was on their way towards the abandoned train provided they walked through the town of Valenciennes into the forest. When they boarded the train he started looking out while his friends were discussing. After a short 30 minute ride they went across the borders and entered the forest. Soon they ran by the abandoned Eurostar train. They were filled with awe and sadness at its sight even after only seeing it for a moment due to the speed of the train. Later they arrived at Valenciennes and left the train. After buying some food for the way to the train and the way back, they walked to the entrance of the forest. Soon they found the rail leading into the forest. They started walking on them. Soon another train came towards them while heading for Brussels. They got off the rails and felt a strong breeze after the train sped by them at 200MPH. Miles took out his cell phone after this and saw they were very close to the place where he would have to start walking into the forest to find the criminals.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go a bit ahead to find the train and make sure there aren't any bad guys or junkies on it. You know how these guys use these places as hiding spots. If there are I'll return. If not I'll wait for you there. Cool?"

"Cool" they all answered. Miles started walking faster.

"Miles!" Marianna shouted. Miles turned to her.

"Take care." She said.

Miles smiled and nodded positively. He then walked in front until he made sure he was too far ahead for them to see him. Then he walked to the part where he knew the criminals jumped off the train. When he got there he saw what he was looking for; a footprint. It was facing the direction of the eastern part of the forest. Miles took out his gun and walked into the woods leaving the rail behind. He felt his will to kill increase. Soon he heard music from somewhere. He went further ahead and saw a small cabin. He felt like he won the jackpot. He went as close as he could. Then he fired a shot in the air. He was sure his friends wouldn't here it. Or if they did hear it they would think it was the train's wheels screeching on the rails. Either way they wouldn't know. 2 men immediately ran out of the cabin and pointed their guns towards the trees. They looked scared.

"Who's there?!" One screamed.

Miles decided to play with them.

"Are you scared?" he shouted creating an echo.

"Who are you?!" the other guy answered.

"DEATH!" Miles shouted again while pointing his gun at the head of the first criminal. He aimed carefully and fired again. The result was instant. The man let out a weird cry of pain and fell to the ground with the back of his skull torn into pieces and parts of his brain landed at the feet of his partner. The latter screamed out of fear. He started spinning looking all directions scared. He had no idea where the bullet came from. Miles then walked slowly unseen towards him.

"I'm armed just so you know!" the criminal tried to intimidate Miles. But it was no use. Miles pointed his gun again at the second criminal's head. However the latter wore a duel disc and, without Miles realizing it and thereby causing him to be unable to react, turned around and fired a rope at Miles' disc which he was also wearing. Miles for one moment felt surprised. That guy was using a police force duel disc which would fire ropes that attached themselves to duel discs forcing them into activation.

"Ho? So you wanna duel me?!"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" the criminal asked scared "You want the money?! Go ahead take them just let me live! Please."

"You pigs are all the same. You first do the bad thing, then you think you will either escape or be caught and judged. You never consider the possibility of death. But with me here there is no court or second chances! You performed a crime?! You deserve to die! And you WILL DIE!"

"You are a maniac!" the criminal said shocked.

"You challenged me. Very well. DUEL!" Miles said drawing 5 cards.

"DUEL!" the criminal decided to fight drawing 5 cards as well.

"I'll go first" the criminal declared. I set one monster and 4 cards face down. I end my turn."

"Pathetic! You just signed your death contract! I draw! I summon aleister the invoker!"

"I activate solemn judgement! I negate the summon and destroy it for half my life points!" (Criminal LP 4000)

"So pathetic! So predicatable! And so easy to beat you! I activate a trap from my hand!"

"Trap from your hand?!"

"Exactly. I activate the counter trap red reboot! For half my life points" (Miles LP 4000) "It can be activated from my hand! When you activate a trap I can negate the activation. Then you can set a trap directily from your deck! But it doesn't matter. For once this card is resolved you can't activate traps for this turn!"

"What?!"

"Now you're exactly where I want you. In my mercy! And I have no mercy for animals like you!"

"Just because I can't activate traps doesn't mean you will win! If I can make it through this turn…"

"YOU WON'T! IT ALL ENDS HERE FOR YOU! I add invocation to my hand! Then I activate it! I fuse aleister with mekk-knight yellow star! The magician who unites with the elements and the knight of the stars! Now become one and summon the beast of the light! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth! invoked mechaba!"

"Invoked mekk-knight?! You are.."

"That's right! Miles the hedgehog! Sonic the hedgehog's son!"

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"To fix the world my father is the king of! My dad could easily hunt down and take down criminals like you! And he has before! But he values you and your co-alikes lives! He is wrong! You don't appreciate life! SO YOU DON'T DESERVE LIFE!"

"But I didn't kill anyone! I robbed a bank with my partner yes! But no one was shot! We just took the money and left!"

"You took the money of thousands of innocent families and people! The money they had to live! You killed them! I don't care if you didn't do it literally! You still deserve to die!"

The man tried to disengage the duel mode and ran. Miles immediately raised his gun and shot the guy at the leg. He fell to his knees screaming in pain and begging Miles to stop. But there was no stopping him now.

"I activate the effect of my aleister in the graveyard! i put it back in my hand so invocation goes back to my deck! Next since the are on mechaba's column both him and one of your set cards! I can special summon mekk-knight indigo eclipse! His ability activates! He moves to another column! Then I special summon the same way mekk-knight red moon! Battle! Yellow star! Eliminate that set monster!"

Yellow star attack the set monster. It was dupe frog. This guy was using Paleozoic frog deck. But without the traps it was useless.

"Time to end this! Red moon! Mechaba! Attack him and end this!"

"AAAAH!" (Criminal LP 0)

"And now!" Miles said removing his duel disc, putting away the gun and taking out a knife "you will pay for your crimes!"

"No please!" the guy begged while crawling away from Miles.

"AAAAHH!" Miles screamed as he jumped on the guy immobilizing him. Then he looked into his eyes. To his surprise the pathetic begging look in the guy's eyes slowed him down.

"Please. I got a little daughter. She needs that money. Please. She needs me!"

Miles felt compassion for a second. But then he heard the voice from his head.

"His daughter doesn't deserve a father like this!" Miles' expression became a mask of rage.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF HER BEFORECOMMITING YOUR CRIME!" Miles screamed while stabbing the guy at the chest.

The fallen criminal screamed in agony.

"YES! SCREAM YOU GODDAMN ANIMAL! ASK FOR HELP! WHENEVER YOU DO THAT PLEASURE RUNS THROUGH MY ENTIRE BODY!" Miles said stabbing him again and again increasing the speed with every stab.

The guy soon was near death. He grabbed Miles from the shoulder and with the last surge of his power whispered.

"You.. are.. the murdered here."

Miles stabbed him in the face in retaliation while screaming in anger. The criminal's body soon stopped moving. Miles got up and headed for the inside of the cabin. He washed his hands to remove the blood and cleaned up the knife. He then left the cabin with a big smile on his face. His first hunt was complete. And it felt sooo good. He wanted more. He wanted to stab a person in the chest and feel their blood running on his chest. He wanted to look in their eyes as their blood has covered his entire face and make sure they saw the one thing they deserved to see while they were still alive; the face of death. He didn't have the opportunity to do that since he had to meet up with his friends at the abandoned train. He couldn't be seen with blood on his clothes. He headed north for the location of the train. He prayed he made it there before his friends. He eventually came across the tracks again. He followed them and witnessed the abandoned Eurostar train. Despite his excitement from killing those criminals he felt sadness filling him at the view of such a fast and possibly still useful train, be left to rust in the forest. The metal giant had his body painted in many places by graffiti artists. Several of the windows were broken. He stood outside of the train and waited. Another Eurostar train sped by him en route to Belgium. He noticed it was the new model. He felt a vibe like one of those movie moments where the past and the future met. That's what had just happened with the meeting of the two trains. Soon he saw his friends coming from the turn that led to the train. He waved at them and they waved back. They joined with him and them they all climbed the abandoned train. They went through the once luxurious wagons and felt sorrow and a feeling like they were filled with memories of the train. They made it to the engine. There they took photo's in the driver's seat pretending to drive the train. Afterwards they got off and walked by the train heading back. They looked at it one last time and then began the journey back to the town.

"Man. I don't know whether I am filled with awe or sorrow." Evelyn said breaking the silence.

"Yeah it is just pity that this thing was just abandoned here instead of being properly dismantled. It is like being a paralytic and being left to live alone." Luke answered.

"It was still a nice experience though." T-bone said while eating a chocolate for energy.

Soon they made it back to the town. They visited a restaurant to have a proper meal. Afterwards they took the train to return to Brussels. They looked out of the window and saw the abandoned train one last time, silently bidding it goodbye. After another short ride of 30 minutes they arrived at Brussels. They all went to sleep since tomorrow night was their flight for home. Marianna laid on the bed and started thinking about the train once again feeling pity for it. But then she remembered something else. When she exchanged seats with Miles on the engineer's cab to take photos she saw a small red stain on Miles' hand. She didn't give it too much attention at the moment but now that she thought of it better, the stain looked like.. blood! She felt dizzy at the thought. Something had happened to Miles when he went ahead. But before she had any chance to think about it, she was approached by the hedgehog sisters.

"Come on Mari. Admit it. You like Miles don't you." Evelyn asked her.

"What? But I told you i…"

"We both saw the way you looked at him 2 days ago at the club. And we're here for you. We'll help you make sure he gets a crush on you." Aurora said "I already have devised several plans."

"Do they involve romantic moments?" Evelyn asked her.

"Why yes."

"Then she sure is in good hands" Evelyn answered.

Aurora ignored her.

"When we get home, we'll set you on a date with Miles but first you'll need some drastic changes especially in behavior."

"Um… ok." Marianna said worried about Aurora's plan.

Next morning the youngsters left the hotel and headed for the airport. Once there they had their luggage checked. However when they checked Miles' luggage they saw the special material bag.

"Excuse me sir" the checker asked him "Could you please open that bag inside your luggage?"

Miles felt sweat running on his back. He had several staff in that bag. On top were his duel disc and deck and several clothes. Under them was his gun. If they searched the bag and then it was over.

"Sure." He said trying to keep calm.

He opened the bag and the checker took out the duel disc checking if it was some kind of bomb. He returned it one moment later.

"Sorry for the inconvenience sir. Have a nice flight."

"Thank you" Miles answered while his heart beat calmed down.

They boarded the plane one hour later which took off 30 minutes after boarding due to bad weather. 4 hours later they were home. The 7 friends took the train and returned home each stopping at a different stop. Miles, Aurora and Evelyn made it home after a 10 minute walk from the station. When they opened the door they found a note from Sonic and Amy saying they had gone out and if they returned earlier there was food in the fridge. The 3 siblings rested for an hour. Or at least Aurora and Evelyn. Miles was searching in his laptop online for more criminals. He knew that since he had just traveled he couldn't just suggest another journey. He was busy thinking of all that when he heard his parents return. He went to the living room and greeted them with his sisters. During dinner Sonic asked them about their journey.

"It was awesome. I can't wait for the next one." Aurora said.

"I agree. I say we go somewhere tropical after we're done with school." Evelyn suggested.

"And you Miles? Did you have a great time?" Amy asked him.

Miles looked at her for a moment with a serious expression. He recalled all the fun time they had with his friends. But then he remembered the joy he felt when he kept stabbing the knife into that animal's chest. His bulging eyes, full of fear, begging for mercy. He smiled.

"Yes mom. It was great." Miles said already making plans for his future hunts.

Later that night after the kids were asleep Sonic got up to change a shirt and noticed the gun he usually kept on his locker, the same one Miles used, in the closet. Miles had made a terrible mistake when they returned. He was planning to put it back where he got it from but Aurora caught him in their parents' room and he explained he wanted to try Sonic's black duelist suit for fun. Aurora believed him. But he then forgot the gun on a pile of clothes.

"When did i put it there?" Sonic wondered "Hm.. guess I'm really getting old." He said thinking he just forgot where he put it when he came home the last time he carried it with him. Then he returned to bed unaware that the normally fully-loaded gun was missing 2 bullets.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50; Rider of justice and the sky striker

Miles sneaked into the house and deactivated the alarm, being very careful not to wake up the owner. Then he walked silently towards the bedroom. He made his way slowly to the wardrobe and opened the door. He saw a lot of clothes hanging from the hangers as well as several personal stuff under them. Noticing more carefully he saw the backpack he was looking for. He opened it and saw the money from the bank robbery a few days earlier. He took the backpack and then proceeded to inject the sleeping criminal with a paralyzing liquid through a syringe. Then he cupped his hands and yelled.

"Wakie wakie"

The man opened his eyes and immediately realized he couldn't move. He tried to yell.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house? Help! HELP!"

"Yell all you want mate. Nobody listens. And soon enough no one will listen to you again."

"What do you want? You want money? Take them all I have a backpack full of them in my wardrobe. Please leave me alone."

"I already have the backpack. I only need one more thing."

"W-what thing?"

"Your life!"

The man looked at Miles in shock.

"M-My life?! No please I beg you. I haven't done anything bad."

"Shut up!" Miles yelled while thrusting a piece of cloth in the man's mouth rendering him unable to make a clear sound.

"You robbed that bank a few days ago yes or no?"

The man nodded negatively.

"DID YOU ROB THAT BANK?!" Miles screamed while taking a knife off his pocket and nailing it directily into the man's knee. The man made unclear sounds that reflected his agony and with tears in his eyes from the pain he nodded again, positively this time. Miles removed the knife.

"Great. See how easy it is? But it is almost dawn. So let's get going." He said lifting the man on his shoulders. He then took him out of his apartment and out on the street. He then threw him on the ground and walked away. The criminal who started feeling his body again meaning the paralyzing effect was coming to an end, attempted to get up when he heard the sound of a duel runner engine roaring. He then saw a duel runner turn around the corner and come at him full speed. He managed to spit out the cloth from his mouth and screamed in horror as his head was crushed by the runner's front wheel. Miles who was riding the runner while wearing the backpack, looked at his doing and smiled under his helmet.

"And that makes 50" he said.

Suddenly another scream was heard. Miles looked at the source of the scream and saw a young woman looking at him in horror. Miles knew that she would be a problem later so he accelerated trying to run her over. She jumped over the fence next to her and fell into a backyard with a dog. Miles thought the problem was taken care of and accelerated once again. He made a stop to the bank the money was missing from and let it outside of the building. He then waited until he saw an employee coming to open the bank and then sure that the money would be safe returned home. He entered and immediately laid on the bed with his clothes covered with the blanked pretending to be sleeping. He soon heard Amy waking up to prepare breakfast for her, Sonic, him and his sisters. He made a thought in relief that he wasn't discovered.

"Mission accomplished." He thought pleased.

Later that morning Miles got up from the bed and went to have breakfast with his sisters. Sonic and Amy were watching the morning news.

"How did you sleep honey?" Amy asked Miles.

"Like a baby." Miles said "So what's on the program for today?"

"Well I have a meeting with Tails and Knuckles" Sonic said "about the runner racing grand prix that will take place next week."

"Cool can I participate?" Miles asked.

"I'm sorry son. They only allow drivers with at least 5 years of driving experience to participate."

"Damn." Miles said disappointed.

"I and the girls are going shopping like usual." Amy said.

"We are going over to Marianna's." Evelyn said while texting on her phone.

"You Miles?" Aurora asked him.

"I was actually planning to get some more sleep but I guess I have some driving experience to increase. So I'm off. Catch you guys later." Miles said taking his keys and walking out of the door.

Sonic was watching him leaving when the news started once again.

"In our other news, the so-called rider of justice strikes again. The body of the apparent bank robber has been found outside his home. Cause of death was the smashing of his head which was ran over by the rider's runner. The autopsy revealed the finding over an overdose of a kind of paralyzing liquid in his system which enhances the theory the murderer carried the victim outside and ran his head over."

"Man this is his 50th victim." Sonic said "and they don't have a single evidence as to his or her identity?"

However he was proven wrong the next moment.

"However contrary to the other incidents, there has been a witness. A young woman named Tikal the echidna who claims to have seen the death of the bank robber. Ms the echidna was seen by the rider and had to escape by crossing the backyard of a house, being seriously injured by the guard dog. However she did manage to identify an important characteristic. The culprit was a young male with a white duel runner."

"Young male? White duel runner?" Sonic thought. These were two characteristics Miles had. And he never forgot the day Miles asked about whether criminals deserved to die or not. Ever since then the rider of justice appeared. But he had something other criminals didn't. The knowledge of how police found out the identities of criminals. From everything. Pattern. Autopsy. Witnesses. The rider didn't kill in a pattern. The autopsies only showed how he was killed but couldn't get anything out of it. And there were never any witnesses. Until now.

"Is it even one in a million possible that Miles IS the rider of justice?" Sonic thought upset. One week after Miles and his friends' journey in Belgium he took his gun just to be safe when he went for a walk with Amy and realized it was missing two bullets. He knew it had been years since the last time he shot anyone which was in self defense. The police once came to their house and confronted him with the murders of two burglars who were found in the forest of Valenciennes, the one shot in the head the other with a flesh wound from a gun and several stabs at his chest. The police, although they matched the bullets from the bodies with Sonic's gun, they couldn't press any charges as Sonic was home with Amy all the time with undeniable alibi. But then he remembered that the officers only questioned him. They never questioned Amy or his children.

"Is it possible that Miles took my gun and murdered these criminals during their journey?" Sonic thought trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his head. But there was no proof that this was the case. He decided to entrust everything to Amy and go to question Tikal the echidna when she was allowed to leave the hospital.

At the same time Marianna and the twins were discussing her progress with expressing her feelings to Miles. Up until now his responds were unclear. However Aurora was determined not to give up until her friend dated her brother. Although Marianna was listening to the twins' advice by letter, Miles never looked like being attracted. The only progress was that he once called her cute. Later that day, with Aurora's help Marianna arranged to meet Miles for a drink at night. They spent the whole day trying to find the combination of clothes and beauty that would attract Miles for sure.

"Are you sure this is ok? I kind of feel awkward wearing it" Marianna stated after one more try.

"Marie I promise you Miles will be head over heels for you."

"Aurora can't we just let her do what she thinks will attract him? Maybe we have been taking the wrong way all along."

"No I'm sure" she insisted "Miles won't resist this time. The plan is 1000% foolproof."

"Marie are you sure about this?"

"Yes but if it doesn't work I'll do things my way."

"Your way?"

"If this doesn't work I'll just tell Miles I like him."

"NO! That will scare him off!" Aurora tried to tell but Marianna was determined.

"Aurora I appreciate all you've done but honestly I just want to get this off my chest. I have tried pretending to be cute, pretending to be sexy even tried to make Miles jealous. I no longer give a heck about the result."

"Oh I see. Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Aurora we better get going. Mom said to be home in an hour."

"Ok. Marie I'll be expecting a 1000 word essay on how it went."

"Very funny."

"Bye" the twins said leaving.

"Bye girls" she answered. Afterwards she picked up her phone and arranged a date with Miles.

Later that day after Miles left for his date, Sonic took Amy to their bedroom to talk.

"What's so urgent?"

"We have to find that Tikal the echidna."

"The girl that barely survived the encounter with the rider of justice? What for?"

"I need her to tell me if the rider's runner had the letters MTH on it."

"MTH? Aren't you a little specific?"

"You know what those letters could mean do you?"

"Sonic the hedgehog if you are meaning what I think you are meaning!"

"What do you think that I mean?"

"If you mean that the letters stand for.."

"Miles the hedgehog."

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE ACTUALLY ACCUSING OUR SON OF BEING THE RIDER OF JUSTICE?"

"Amy please listen. Do you remember when Miles asked us whether criminals should be executed or not?"

"Yeah what's wrong with that? I believe it."

"I'm not blaming you or Miles for believing it. But… 2 days after they returned from Belgium… when the cops came to our house…. When I opened my gun two bullets were missing…"

"But you haven't touched it in years."

"That's what I'm saying!"

"Oh my god! No! My baby boy is…" Amy said breaking down in tears.

"Ames relax. This is just my theory. We need to find this girl."

But Amy's eyes widened.

"Oh no! The feeling I had. That we would have to fight again. We have to fight our own son!"

"It's gonna be ok. I promise you. We won't lose him." Sonic said hugging her.

"Sonic?'

"Hm?"

"You remember when we found Miles at that hangar with 3 dead bodies?"

Sonic's eyes widened as well.

"Oh god! Do you think that…"

"He killed them on purporse?"

Sonic jumped immediately and grabbed their car's keys.

"We're going to find that girl now!"

At the same time Miles and Marianna were drinking their drinks and discussing about random things. Of course Marianna didn't listen Aurora's advice to pretend a cute girl again. However her appearance change clearly had an effect on Miles.

"So yeah I defeated this guy and then kept driving until it was time for us to meet."

"You can't wait to race others in the grand prix huh?"

"No I really want to."

"Oh did you see the morning news?"

"No."

"You should have. It was very important. The police finally discovered a clue about the rider of justice's identity!"

Miles almost spilled his drink in his shock.

"What?! Really?! How?!"

"Yes! Apparently after his last kill, the rider attempted to murder a witness but she survived and escaped. She provided the police with the info that the rider is a young male and rides a white runner. Hell the police may even suspect you." She joked.

Miles however knew that Marianna was smart and wouldn't take a long time to find out the truth. He decided that he had to try and get her by his side.

"What do you think about the rider's beliefs?"

"I can't say that death is a fair penalty. But honestly when I hear what criminals do I wish they are executed."

"So you believe he is right?"

"Partially yes."

Miles was pleased by her words.

"So what would you do then, if I was proven to be the rider?"

"I'm totally with you. They deserve to pay."

Miles got up immediately and paid for their drinks.

"Come." He said.

"Where?"

"I'll show you."

They left immediately and headed for a bad rumored neighborhood.

'Miles what are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

They eventually reached in front of a warehouse. Miles saw light from the windows.

"Great they are here."

"Who's here?"

They looked from the windows and saw 4 young men sitting on a table playing cards. In front of them were large amounts of money.

"These people are the gang known as devil's gamblers. They steal money from people on the street or rob homes and then play cards while gambling the money to please their gambling mania. They have destroyed so many lives." Miles said with hatred on his face.

"What are we waiting for then let's call the police." Marianna said while taking out her phone. But Miles took it from her hand.

"Miles?"

"Why give them to the police? They will go to prison for several months or in the best case scenario, up to 5 years and then they will be released back into society. And the same thing will happen again. You think this is ok?"

"It's not ok Miles. But what can we do about it?"

"See? We are agreeing. So there's only one choice left." He said revealing a gun.

Marianna looked at the gun frightened and in shock.

"Where did you get that?!"

"I took it from the house of my last victim!"

Marianna felt like she was collapsing.

"Then… you… you are…"

"Exactly! The rider of justice!"

"No. This can't be! Tell me this is all a big joke!"

"It's not Marianna!"

"But… why? Why stain your hands with the blood of 50 people?"

"People?! They were animals! They deserved to pay! You… you said you understood me."

"I do but.."

"But what?"

"I thought you were joking."

"I was not."

Marianna couldn't process the new info. But then Miles grabbed her and immediately kissed her, sending her in shock once again.

"I know you like me Marie. I like you too. That's why I believe that my purpose should be our purpose. We both want a world without crime or pain. We can create it. Together." Miles said after breaking the kiss.

Marianna looked at Miles in the eyes. She no longer felt shock because of his revelation or fear of what would happen next. She only felt that she wanted Miles and would do anything for him. She nodded positively agreeing to follow him in his mission of death.

"Good girl" he said kissing her again. After they broke their kiss, Miles gave her a spare gun she had. Then they headed for the entrance of the warehouse. Miles kicked the door causing the 4 gamblers to look at them shocked. He immediately shot the first person he targeted on the head, causing parts of it to land on the others scaring them away. Marianna hesitated for a moment but shot another person on the back. Miles who had just shot the third of the gamblers on the head looked at her.

"What's wrong? Why are you hesitating?"

Marianna didn't know what to answer. Miles shot the fourth and last gambler at the leg but he managed to limb out of the door. Miles approached Marianna.

"Hesitation is not allowed here Marie. These people destroyed others' lives. They don't deserve mercy"

He then saw the one that Marianna shot crawling to the door. Miles stopped him and put the gun in his mouth.

"Safe trip to hell!" he said pulling the trigger and destroying the second guy's head.

Marianna knew that she had messed up big time by allowing herself to show mercy. She couldn't lose Miles.

"I'm going after the last guy!" she said and ran out of the door.

Once she exited the building she saw traces of blood on the ground leading to an alley. She entered and saw the last guy standing on the wall with a duel disc activated.

"If you have…." He said weakly "One bit of honor duel me. If I win you leave me… alone."

"Deal."

"DUEL!"

"I draw. I summon gouki suprex in attack mode. Then I activate its effect to special summon gouki bearhug! Appear! The circuit of power! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 warriors! Circuit combine! Link summon appear! Link 2! Isolde, two tales of the noble knights! Next I activate the effects of my 2 goukis that were sent to the graveyard as well as isolde's effect. With the goukis I add gouki rematch and gouki headbatt. Then with isodle I add gouki suprex rendering it useless for the rest of my turn."

"I chain with droll and lock bird to your adds. Now you can't access your deck anymore in terms of adding cards to your hand."

Miles had just arrived at the entrance of the alley and saw the duel currently in progress. He wondered how Marianna would face one of the best decks in the entire world.

At the same time Sonic and Amy arrived at the house of Tikal the echidna. Her mother opened the door and was not pleased with their demand to speak with Tikal.

"My daughter faced a serial killer and barely survived! I don't want her to recall that."

"Listen! We can't tell you why we want to speak with her! But it has to do with our son! Please. I beg you! You are a mother you understand what it means to want to protect your child." Amy begged her.

"You should also know that if Tikal carries this burden in the future it will only cause her pressure and sadness. If she faces it now it will be a lot better in the future." Sonic said.

Tikal's mom thought about it for a second and then lead Sonic and Amy to Tikal's room. She knocked the door.

"Tikal dear. Someone wants to talk to you."

No respond was heard. Mrs the echidna opened the door worried but it turned out Tikal was just asleep. Mrs the echidna attempted to persuade Sonic and Amy to come another time but the looks on their faces showed her it was a matter of life and death. She went to Tikal's bed.

"Tikal dear. Wake up."

Tikal opened her eyes and looked at her mother and then at Sonic. She immediately got up.

"You are…!"

"Sonic the hedgehog. The duel king."

"Wha… what are you doing here?"

"Mrs the echidna could you please leave us alone with Tikal?"

"Sure" Tikal's mom answered "I'm gonna be just outside if you need me."

Then she left. Sonic wasted no time.

"We need to ask you something about the rider of justice."

Tikal's eyes were instantly filled with fear as if something terrifying was ahead of her.

"No. I can't go through this again! I was barely able to give the police the evidence they now have. I just wanna bury it and move on."

"You can't move on by burying the past. You move on by facing it. I need you to remember something specifically."

"I… I.. I'll.. try.."

"Ok here goes. I want you to tell me if on the nose of the rider's runner were the letters MTH."

Tikal closed her eyes and tried to relive the moment. The terror of that man's head being ran over. The blood. The rider's maniacal comment. However she suddenly remembered the letters on the nose of the runner that she couldn't remember before.

"Yes. There were 3 letters on the nose of the runner. MTH."

Sonic and Amy's eyes widened in shock. They got up immediately.

"We gotta go. Thanks for the info. I want to ask you one more thing. Promise us you won't tell anyone not even your mother about the letters."

"Why? They can help catch him right?"

"It is more complicated that that Tikal. But we have a good reason to ask you that. Please." Amy said.

Tikal thought about it for a moment and nodded positively in the end. Sonic and Amy thanked Tikal's mother and left the house. However when they entered their car, Amy burst into tears.

"My Miles…. He… he is the rider.. oh my boy how did this happen to you!" she screamed while crying. Sonic hugged her as she hid her face on his chest.

"It's ok baby. I promised you we won't lose Miles. Let's call the rest of the singed ones and fast." Sonic said. One second later Amy had stopped crying and they both started dialing numbers.

Back at the alley the duel was progressing in Marianna's favor.

"I activate isolde's effect. I send one equip spell from my deck to my graveyard to special summon a warrior from my deck of the same level. I send divine sword phoenix blade."

"I chain ash blossom and joyous spring to negate the effect of Isolde!"

"I chain with my called by the grave! I banish you ash from the graveyard and negate its effect!"

"No you don't! I chain ghost belle and haunted mansion to prevent the activation of called by the grave and destroy it!"

"NO!"

"Anything else?"

"I banish suprex and twistcobra to add divine sword to my hand. Then I equip it to Isolde increasing her attack to 1900. I end my turn."

"I draw. I activate the spell card foolish burial goods to send metalfoes fusion from my deck to my graveyard!"

"I chain my own ash blossom and joyous spring!"

"Too bad! I have a called by the grave myself!"

"Oh come on!"

"I now have 3 spells in my graveyard. I activate the spell card sky striker mobilize engage! I add from my graveyard to my hand the spell sky striker mecha hornet drones! Then because I have 3 spells in my graveyard I draw a card. Not good enough. But no problem. I still have metalfoes fusion's effect to return it to my deck, shuffle and draw one card. Perfect! I activate the hornet drones I added with engage. It special summons one sky striker ace token. Now appear! The circuit that leads to the finale! Arrowhead confirmed. The summoning condition is one sky striker non fire attribute monster! I set the link marker with my sky striker token !Circuit combine! Link summon! Appear! Link 1! Sky striker ace kagari! I activate her effect. Hornet drones is added to my hand! Now I activate it again getting a token! Now initiating my normal summon I summon phantom skyblaster! Thanks to skyblaster's effect I get tokens equal to the number of monsters I control. I control 3. So I get 3. Now appear again! The circuit that leads to the finale! Arrowhead confirmed. The summoning condition is one non wind attribute sky striker monster I set the link marker with my sky striker ace kagari! Circuit combine! Link summon! Appear! Sky striker ace hayate! Now since hayate points to my field I can link summon again! Appear once again! The circuit that leads to the finale! Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition are two monsters with different names! I set the link markers with my sky striker token and skyblaster token! Circuit combine! Link summon! Appear! Link 2! Knightmare phoenix! Now appear once more! The circuit that leads to the finale! Arrowhead confirmed. The summoning condition is one normal monster! I set the link marker with my skyblaster token! Circuit combine! Link summon! Appear! Link 1! Link spider! Appear now! The ultimate finale circuit! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 3 effect monsters! I set the link markers with phantom skyblaster, knightmare phoenix and link spider!" a giant ray of light appeared behind Marianna. "CIRCUIT COMBINE! LINK SUMMON! SHOW YOURSELF! LINK 4! BORRELSWORD DRAGON!"

Miles watched in awe at the birth of borrelsword dragon. He had no idea Marianna had such a card in her deck. His heart started beating fast.

"She.. is… perfect!" he thought.

"Now to end this! Battle! Hayate! Attack him directily!"

"You can't! I have Isolde!"

"Hayate can bypass your defenses and striker directily at you!"

"What?!" (gambler LP 6500)

"Now Borrelsword! Attack Isolde! At this very moment his effect activates! Borrel downbeat! He steals half of isolde's attack points until the end phase!"

"Oh no!"

"Borrelsword dragon! Electric Borrelsword slash!"

"AAAH!" (Gambler LP 3500) "I'm not.. done yet."

"Wrong! This is the end! Prepare to meet your doom! Borrelsword activate your second effect! Zero bullet Fire! It switches the last token I have left on the field to defense mode and enables borrelsword to launch a second attack!"

"Impossible!"

"ELECTRIC BORRELSWORD SLASH!"

"AAAAAAAAHH!" (Gambler LP 0) "No I lost!"

"You know what this means." Marianna said approaching him while loading the gun.

"No please. I promise I won't gamble again. I'll do anything you want please! Please! Please." He was practically begging instead of yelling.

"I believe you" Marianna said causing Miles to look at her surprised. However the next moment she raised the gun and targeted the forehead of the fallen gambler.

"But I never said that this would save you" she said pulling the trigger. The sound of the shot echoed in the whole area. Miles looked at the scene in awe. Marianna walking towards him with blood all over her face, holding the gun at her right hand and borrelsword dragon at her left hand. He approached her as well.

"I… I.."

"Shhh. It's ok. You did what was right Marie."

"I would do anything for you."

"Would you leave with me then? To pursue bigger targets?"

"Yes. I will follow you anywhere."

Miles kissed her surprising her pleasantly.

"From now on, you shall be.. the sky striker!" Miles said once they broke their kiss. Afterwards they returned to their houses. Miles took his stuff and rode his runner towards Jet's house where Marianna was waiting after picking up her stuff. Miles was sure that since that witness survived someone would identify his runner eventually. So their only hope was to disappear. Then they accelerated and disappeared into the dark of the night.

Sonic and Amy returned home hoping to confront Miles before he did anything crazy. However they found both his room empty and his runner gone. They both immediately realized he had left. Sonic managed to calm Amy before she had the panic attack of the ages and called the rest of the singed ones to come over immediately. Sonic feared that this case would prove worse than the god card hunt.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51; race against time

30 minutes after the realization that Miles had left Sonic and the singed ones gathered around the table in Sonic and Amy's house. Eager to learn what was going on Tails asked first.

"Why did you call us all so urgently?"

"Tails! Miles left the house!" Amy screamed.

"What do you mean?"

"He took some of his stuff and left."

"But that's impossible. He is with Marianna." Jet said

"How do you know that?" Sonic asked him

"Because when we left Marianna was not back yet."

Sonic then lost his color from the shock.

"What's wrong?" Wave asked him.

"She never returned…. Because she is still with Miles!"

"Sonic what you say just makes no sense." Tails tried to make them see reason "you say that Miles left the house and that Marianna is just not home yet but instead with Miles somewhere out there. Why would he leave? And why would she follow him if that's the case?"

"Tails we talked to Tikal the echidna." Amy intervened.

"The survivor of the rider of justice's attack?"

"Yes. And she said that at the nose of the rider's duel runner were painted the letters MTH. Which stands for…"

"Miles the hedgehog!" Knuckles completed her phrase.

"Exactly" Sonic said.

Everyone in the room was left stunned by the revelation.

"But what does my daughter have to do with any of this?" Jet asked immediately

"We know." Aurora's voice was heard from the hall.

"Aurora?" Amy said shocked.

Aurora and Evelyn walked inside the room.

"We – meaning Luke, ruff and t-bone as well – heard all of it. And well… Marianna was in love with Miles for the last couple of months. We've been trying to help her strike a relationship with him. And apparently we did it. Sorry."

"So you're basically saying.. that Marianna followed Miles in a path of blood?" Wave said shocked.

"No! My baby girl would never hurt a fly."

"Actually we have this to share." Evelyn said revealing her cell phone. On the screen was a message from Marianna.

"She sent it just now. From the airport."

The singed ones read the message.

"Thanks for everything. Now I can follow him forever everywhere."

"No!" Jet screamed angry and started walking around unable to process this.

"Jet calm down!" Sonic tried to calm him down. But Jet turned around and punched him with all his power.

"JET!" Wave screamed as she rushed to his side.

"His son is the reason our daughter's gone!"

"She is not gone yet! Jet! Fighting amongst each other won't bring her back to us! We need to go after them!"

"Probably they are planning to travel abroad. Tails. How soon can you have a private jet ready?"

"5 seconds ago." Tails said sending a text with his phone.

"Good. Everyone pack your bags. We're leaving as soon as possible."

"And where will we go?"

"If my theory is true Miles will start killing big game criminals. Meaning that he will probably start off of easy targets. We will need access to police data."

"I can hack them for you." Luke said.

"Definitely no son." Tails said "You and the kids are staying here."

"Miles is also our friend. No. He's like a brother to us. We are coming!"

"I said no!"

"Tails is right kids" Sonic said "Miles has become a cold blooded killer. It will be dangerous for you if you come along."

The kids stopped resisting. Soon afterwards Sonic and the singed ones were at the airport discussing how they would find where Miles and Marianna were heading. However soon afterwards a guard came running to the room where they were.

"Mister the hedgehog!"

"What's the matter?" Sonic said.

"Someone's trying to steal your private jet! We saw several silhouettes boarding with bags. The guard responsible for the jet was found fainted several feet away!"

"Great. More trouble!" Sonic said angry and he started running towards the hangar where the jet was. He made it in time. The rest of the team soon followed. They entered as silently as they could and heard voices from the main room.

"Come on guys faster. If we're discovered it's over."

The voice was familiar.

"That's Luke's voice!" Tails said shocked. He burst into the main room and saw Aurora, Evelyn, Ruff and T-bone sitting in front of a laptop. As for Luke he was at the door of the cockpit.

"Luke Prowers! I told you to stay home with your mother!" Tails screamed in rage.

"And I am old enough to decide for myself whether I will listen to you father!"

"What are you kids up to?" Amy asked them.

"We were planning to steal the jet and go after Miles ourselves." Aurora answered.

"That was a very foolish move on your part. The world is vast and dangerous! You wouldn't make it out there by yourselves!" Amy said angry.

"Mom that's enough!" Evelyn screamed "Our brother is out there and we are going after him with or without your permission! And if you stand in our way we will fight you!"

"Young lady you should know.." Amy started saying but Sonic grabbed her shoulder.

"Amy…. I think the kids are have a point. They should come with us."

"Are you crazy? We have entered a path of blood to retrieve Miles and you wanna bring them along?"

"It's as they say. They are of age. It's their choice. If we lock them at home they will just break out and go their own way again. Our targets are the same. We will need as much help as possible."

Amy remained silent for several seconds. Eventually she gave up.

"Ok. But on one condition. You will do as we say. If we tell you to stay on the plane then you stay here and wait. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear" Aurora said.

"Good so where are we headed off to?" Tails said while heading to the cockpit.

"We can use the time of Marianna's last contact time to decide which flight they took and go to the same destination" Aurora suggested.

"That's not guaranteed. Maybe you just received the message at that time. We're not sure she texted you at that time" Sonic said.

"But then we got no leads. How will we find them?" Jet said.

"All the kills until now where for the most part burglars and robbers. The bank robber kill was his most serious until now. So he will probably keep this pace. Luke check for bank robberies. Focus in Europe. All the flights around this time were for European cities so he must be heading somewhere there."

Luke immediately took out his laptop and started searching through bank robbery reports. 30 seconds later..

"I got something. Prague. 2 days ago a bank was robbed and the cashier was killed while trying to call the cops. Witnesses said one was muscular and all he did was just collecting the money while asking everyone for some reason kindly not to move. The other one was a thin guy who not only played with the victims who were present in the bank by forcing them to stand naked against the wall but also played Russian roulette with one of them. While he was busy the cashier dialed the police and when he was discovered he was immediately shot. There was a one-minute fight between the robbers but they collected the money and left after this."

"If I had to guess I'd say one is the dominant personality and the other is the subordinate in the team" Amy said thinking "one is just trying to take the money and the other is playing with the victims."

"Luke are there any reports about the testimonies of the victims?"

"Only two spoke. The one described the two robbers. They said that the muscular one had a tattoo on his neck and on his hands. He also had a wedding ring. His face even though it was covered, was obviously not very good looking. The other one was very thin and was also very cocky. Saying things like I'm the boss and stuff."

"So we got someone who does this like it's a game and one who barely is able to. And at least one of them is a family person or just a husband."

"That's barely any evidence." Knuckles said

"We are not after them Knucks. We are after Miles and Marianna. If we can predict where they look we will easily find them. Alright Tails. Let's get going." Sonic said.

"Off we go!" Tails said accelerating the plane and taking off.

At the same time in Miles and Marianna were riding through Prague on Miles' runner. Marianna had actually sent her message from Prague. Miles and she had already found plenty of clues about the robbers' identities. They had stolen a super-secret phone owned by Sonic which could access anything in the world. They themselves had hacked into the bank cameras and saw the whole thing in repeat. Miles saw the tattoo on the muscular guy's arm and realized immediately it was self-done meaning the guy was a tattoo artist. He then hacked into citizens data and found his target. It was Robert Williams a poor man trying to preserve his family whose house was at the brink of eviction. He also found out about his partner Spencer Ratts, also known at the streets as the Rat. According to the messages from Robert's phone (which Sonic's super cell phone could also access) they would have a meeting at the neighborhood where Ratts usually operated as a drug dealer. Marianna was ready for the mission however doubts existed in her heart.

"So where will we find them?"

"Their meeting place is 10 blocks away. They will meet in 1 hour. I'll take the junkie. You kill the muscular."

"About him… couldn't we make an exception? He didn't do it on purpose. You saw the data. He is facing eviction."

"Did YOU see that he has rich parents? If he cared about his family he would have asked for help."

"Yeah.. I guess you're right." Marianna said with guilt in her heart. However she ignored it.

Meanwhile Sonic and his friends as well as the kids reached the same conclusion. Luke's hacking skills didn't grant as much access as Sonic's super cell phone but they proved enough to find the robbers as well as their meeting point. They landed and immediately headed for the city. Unfortunately they were seen by someone. 5 minutes later rumors about Sonic's presence in Prague started showing up on social media which of course drew Miles' attention.

"Damnit! My old man is after us." He said while typing at the super phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm texting both of these guys. I'm gonna make sure they meet at the other side of the city. Away from my father."

"Do what you need to do." Marianna said.

45 minutes later Sonic and his friends were waiting at the original meeting place of the robbers. However since the Rat wasn't around as he usually did, trying to find customers Luke started suspecting something was wrong and hacked again the messages. And what he read almost made him drop his laptop.

"WE'VE BEEN PLAYED!" he screamed which drew the attention towards themselves. The singed ones and their kids made a run for it. Once they were safe Sonic was very angry.

"What the hell was that scream for Luke?!"

"Uncle Sonic we're been played! Somehow the meeting point has changed. They will meet at the other side of the city!"

"What?! How?! That's impossible. This guy would never act outside his comfort zone." Sonic said shocked.

"Unless.." Aurora said.

"This is Miles' doing!" Evelyn completed her thought.

"That's impossible. Miles doesn't know programming or hacking. There is no way it's his doing." Amy said.

"Amy…." Sonic said remembering something scary.

"What honey?"

"Did you bring my super cell phone along?"

"I went to pick it up from where you put it and it wasn't there. I thought you took it."

"I didn't! It was missing! Since I don't have it and you don't have it…."

"MILES HAS IT!" the whole group said shocked.

"Miles used the super phone to lure them to a trap. Let's ride! And fast!" Sonic said jumping on his runner. Soon enough they were racing through the streets against time.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city Miles and Marianna were ready.

"I can see the Rat. He looks anxious. Can't blame him." Miles said smiling while loading his gun.

Marianna on the other hand wasn't smiling. Miles wasn't affectionate at all ever since they arrived. During the plane he talked full of love for her but now he was nothing more than a senseless killer. However she didn't have a moment to think about it because Robert arrived at that moment. Spencer approached him.

"What was that idea to meet here Robert?! You know the cops are just waiting to catch me ever since that incident with the tampered drinks I sold."

"My idea? You texted me to meet you here."

"My idea? Are you as idiot as you look? I would never come here when I can have the field advantage."

"Look man just give me my share. I already feel bad for what we did. Let's just take our share and put this all in the past."

"If you have set me up I swear I'm gonna really hurt your wife and son."

"No I haven't!"

Spencer attempted to give him the money when he felt a gun being put at the back of his head.

"Don't you dare turn." A voice said.

Spencer looked at Robert in anger.

"Your family is as good as dead!"

"I didn't call him here." Robert said unable to move from the shock of the unexpected turn of events.

"Actually I was the one to lead you both here" Miles said looking Robert in the eyes.

Robert saw Miles' face and immediately started running. He heard Miles saying "you won't get far". When he turned into a dark alley he felt a bullet going right through his right leg. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground grabbing his leg. Then he saw a dark figure walking towards him from the shadows.

"Who… who are you?" he said scared.

Meanwhile Miles was still pointing his gun at Spencer's head.

"It's judgement day you bastard" he said trying to scare him.

"You think you can scare me rider of justice?"

"Interesting. You know who I am."

"News spread fast. I knew you would eventually come for me. But I have news for you. I don't care what you do to me. I have no regrets for what I did."

"That's the first time I catch someone who doesn't cry and ask for mercy."

"If you don't do interesting things in life then it is a wasted life. You and I are not so different. I hurt people for fun. You hurt people this way too. Maybe we should…" but he never got to finish the sentence because Miles immediately shot him through the chest. Spencer couldn't even feel the pain from the shock. He heard Miles saying… "I hurt people like you to protect the rest" and then walking away. He realized what was coming next. A duel runner's lights were lit. Spencer started laughing like a maniac while his head was torn to shreds by Miles' runner's wheels.

Sonic and the group heard the gunshot and the runner sound. They split and started searching. Sonic and Amy found Spencer's body immediately. Amy was horrified by Miles' doing. Sonic contacted the rest of the team but what he heard was that the kids ran off while they were searching, despite their promise to do as they are told. They immediately started searching for them knowing that they would chase after their friends.

While all this was unfolding Marianna was targeting Robert with her gun.

"Please. Don't kill me." Robert begged her "I only did what I did to protect my family."

"You have rich parents don't you?"

"We are not in talking terms. They hate me for not marrying the woman they wanted me to. They wouldn't help me."

"There is no way they wouldn't help their grandson. You had your chance. Now is judgement time."

"Please. I beg you. They need me."

Marianna hated herself for what she did next.

"Maybe. But justice must be served."

"If you are not the rider of justice who are you?"

Marianna put the gun on the guy's forehead.

"The sky striker" she said pulling the trigger.

The gunshot was heard by the twins. They immediately rushed to the location they heard the gunshot from and saw their friend with the gun pointed where Robert's head once was. He was now lying on the ground with his head shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"Marie…." Aurora said unable to utter any more words.

She turned around and saw them.

"Hey girls."

"What have you done?" Evelyn said.

"I serve justice. Along with my love."

"Don't you see Miles isn't ok? I don't know about his feelings but either way he is using you."

"He is not using me. I chose to follow him."

"Look into my eyes Marie and tell me! Did you choose it? Did you?!" Evelyn screamed.

Marianna felt the pressure building up. She wanted to scream yes but something wouldn't let her.

At that very moment a duel runner's headlights flooded the scene. Aurora and Evelyn dodged the oncoming runner which stopped in front of Marianna. She jumped behind Miles who looked at his sisters for one second and then accelerated. In a few moments he was gone.

Evelyn and Aurora heard the police on the way so they ran and informed the singed ones they would meet them back at the plane. 1 hour later after they all were ok, Amy slapped both of her daughters for disobeying.

"YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD DO WHAT WE SAY!"

"Mom I'm sorry. It was my idea." Aurora said.

"No it was mine." Evelyn intervened.

"No ours." Ruff and T-bone said as well.

"They're all lying. I thought of it." Luke tried to take the blame.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO THOUGHT OF IT!" Sonic screamed silencing everyone "What you did tonight was very dangerous. Miles and Marianna are now both killers. What if they had hurt you?"

"Hey! She is still my daughter!" Jet tried to intervene but Wave held him back.

"Marianna is not doing this on her own free will. I don't know if Miles threatened her or is manipulating her but she didn't choose to follow him." Aurora said.

"Maybe her feelings are pushing her." Luke tried to explain "Didn't she say she can follow him forever everywhere? She is afraid she might lose him."

"It still doesn't change the fact she is following him." Tails said.

"Apparently it does." Amy muttered.

Everyone looked at her.

"Back when I and Sonic first fell in love I also wanted to try and protect him. My feelings were pushing me to do it. I never got a chance though but it still proves the power of feelings."

"So you are saying she is too blinded by love to see the truth."

"Maybe there is something else." Sonic said "Kids go and buy something to eat from the fast food inside the airport. We have something to discuss." he ordered them.

The kids left but waited on the entrance of the plane despite the freezing cold outside of the plane.

"I've been feeling some anomalies in my mark lately" they heard Sonic's voice "Like if someone is using its power."

"This doesn't make sense. I thought the dragon's power was dead. We haven't felt anything in years." Knuckles said.

"I've been feeling my blue-eyes white dragons' energies kind of weird too. As if they are sensing some kind of danger." Wave mentioned.

"What could this mean? That Miles is under someone's control?"

"No it can't be. We are the only ones left who know of the lunar dragon's existence." Tails said.

"Unless… Miles is tapping into the dragon's power."

"But that's impossible. We checked it upon their birth. We were considering the possibility that they would inherit our powers." Amy remembered.

At that point Aurora and Evelyn had had enough and burst into the room.

"What is that all about?" Evelyn screamed.

"Didn't I tell you to go to the fast food?!" Sonic said angry.

"That's not the point dad! What is all that about dragons and powers?! What are you hiding from us?!" she said.

Sonic looked at his daughters as well as Luke Ruff and T-bone who entered as well.

"Fine. I'll tell you the truth."

"Sonic no. They are kids."

"Mother enough! It's about time you treat us as adults! I don't care if we're not 18 yet! We demand the truth!" Aurora said silencing Amy.

Sonic took the chance to start talking.

"Long ago back when we were about your age… our lives changed drastically through dueling. We awakened a dragon god who gave us powers. We originally received our powers in order to save Tails from his anger about being unable to beat me. After the duel when I became champion…. Tails was freed of the darkness in his heart and the power of the lunar dragon ours to wield as we liked. Later on I and your mother saved the world of spirits as well as the future."

"This all only sounds like a story out of a science fiction book." Luke stated.

"It's true son" Tails answered "Sonic and Amy were gone for days from this dimension."

"We traveled to the future and saved it from an evil descendant of mine. That's when I acquired my black feather sky ruler dragon changing the timeline. Now the future is unknown to us. Several years later soon after your mother and I married there was another incident. The lunar dragon's power extender millennia ago. Incarnations of me Tails and the rest of us existed in all times. One of them was ancient Egypt. That was when an incarnation of mine was sealed into a pendant after the fight with that time's Tails. We set him free by finding the 3 illusionary beasts. Also known as…"

"The Egyptian gods! The legendary cards owned by you! Dad told us stories about those monsters!" Ruff said in awe.

"Yes. Them. After that incident I wasn't only the leader of the singed once -us- but also the vessel of the lunar dragon himself. And now… years after…. I've been feeling this" he showed the kids his mark "again. It has been years since the last time. And it's not the usual feeling. It's weird. Distorted."

"What if" T-bone guessed "Your powers have been passed down to us but we couldn't tap into them because we weren't at the age you received them yet?"

"That's a possible theory." Jet said "Does that mean that Marianna is being controlled by the dragon?"

"Maybe."

"Then try to set her free."

"I can't control people Jet. I am not that powerful."

"You are technically the god of this world. Try!"

"Even if I can break the spell that possibly controls her I cannot stop her from being affected again. She must break free herself."

"Ok that's good and all you know the history lesson, but we still have not made any progress in getting Miles and Marianna back. They're still out there. And maybe even on their way somewhere else."

"We will chase them until we can find how to stop them." Sonic said.

At that moment the lights of the plane started twitching. The tv on the wall opened. On the screen was Miles' face.

"Miles!" Amy said in shock.

"How cute! You will chase us! But you'll never catch us! Because we have a sacred mission! To make this world a safer place!"

"Miles listen to yourself! The world won't become a safer place by eliminating humans! Please son. Come back! Before things get out of control."

"No dad. It's over. If you won't clean this world then I will! No one will suffer the way I did! No one! So let's see who will be the real hero! The black duelist or the rider of justice?!" Miles screamed before shutting the TV. He has used the super phone to connect the duel runner's screen with the plane's TV. Afterwards he accelerated once again with Marianna still behind him in search for new targets.

Back at the plane Sonic was in shock. Not because of Miles' statements but because the moment Miles challenged him he felt a surge of power moving through his body and saw his mark shining. It was official. The lunar dragon was awakened again. The war had begun. And Sonic feared it wouldn't end well.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52; Unseen powers emerge

Sonic and his friends as well as their children were flying in the jet towards Bucharest where a terrorist attack had taken place. The perpetrators were an activist group who had gone nuts because of several of the local government's actions. They had struck at the heart of the city with a suicide bomber leaving behind 20 dead people and hundreds of injured. Sonic, now able to feel Miles through his mark, felt a burning desire to go there and hunt the terrorists down.

Tails informed them that they would land shortly. Sonic however was withdrawn from the gang. He felt responsible for his son's actions. Miles had the blood of over 50 people in his hands. Sonic had started to fear that this was just Miles' rage from before but expressed in a different way. He prayed that the lunar dragon was just on their side and that Miles wasn't tapping into its power. Cause that would be disastrous. Amy shared his worries about Miles but didn't yet know about Sonic's guilt. She sat next to him and spoke softly.

"What's in your mind?"

"Amy…. What if all this is my fault?"

"How did that cross your mind?"

"I… when I see what Miles has become and think that just before he was mad at me…. What if this is his way to say I want to fight you? What if he is still obsessed with beating me and is taking out his rage at the criminals to ease the guilt?"

"If that was true he wouldn't drag Marianna into this. I have been feeling my mark these past few hours too. I think our fears are coming true. Miles is tapping into the lunar dragon's power."

"Am i…." Sonic began to say but stopped.

"What?"

"Am I a bad father?"

"What are you saying you are the best father I have known. It's weird that the roles have reversed but.. don't worry. As you told me back home we won't lose him."

"I feel so useless. Having all the power in the world and yet… I can't save my own son."

"You won't do it alone. I will help you. Our friends will to. We're in this together. Like we've always been".

Sonic looked at her and smiled.

"What would I do without you?" he asked her while sharing a kiss.

Once they arrived they started discussing how they would find the terrorists hideout and set a trap for Miles and Marianna there. Knuckles suggested they followed the founder of the activist group known as there were serious suspicions from the police that he ordered the attack. Sonic however decided that one group would follow the leader and the other would try to track down Miles and Marianna using their marks as guides. The teams would consist of Sonic, Amy, the twins, Tails and T-bone who would track down Miles's energy while Wave, Jet, Knuckles, Ruff and Luke would follow the leader of the activist group around and observe. The teams arrived at the city at the same time then split. Luke was able to track down the leader of the activist group who went by the name of Gerald with an unknown last name, at his house. They arrived in the leader's neighborhood and saw disappointed that his house was on the third floor. However before they could think of a plan to spy on him, Ruff rushed and taking advantage of the isolated spot they were in, started climbing the wall using a pipe that connected the ground with the rooftop. Once he was on the third floor he balanced himself and tried to hear what was going on inside Gerald's house. He was really in and with someone else.

"So what are we going to do? The police has leads on our location somehow.""

"Relax. We will empty the hideout tonight and move to a new location."

"But it's dangerous. The police are checking abandoned factories all around the country. How long will they take to come to ours which also happens to be if you remember like 5 blocks from the place we attacked".

"I said relax. I've already ordered the beginning of the evacuation"

"And where will we go?"

"I've been preparing this for a long time. We dug tunnels underneath the city hall! We will reorganize there then before moving to another location we will set explosives and sink those fools literally!"

"Boss this is devious!" The other guy said laughing. There was a pause for several seconds. Ruff was about to climb down and inform the rest of his team of the terrorists' current location when he heard something that almost made him lose his balance.

"My phone has been acting strange today. Like if it is permanently locked on calling mode."

"Weird. Did you check for bugs? Maybe we're being traced."

"Yeah I checked it. It is just fine. Maybe it is just time to throw it away and buy a new one."

Ruff immediately climbed down the pipe.

"What did you hear?"

"They are stationed at an abandoned factory 5 blocks from the spot they attacked. They plan to move tonight. The problem is Miles knows it."

"How?" Jet asked him.

"The second guy's phone… he said it was acting strangely. As if it was hacked by the super phone Miles has."

"So tonight at that factory." Wave said calling Amy. Later back at the plane while looking at the blueprints of the factory to be sure to cover all exits and catch Miles and Marianna, Sonic felt another surge of power from his mark. As if Miles was entering some kind of killing frenzy. It didn't skip Amy notice.

"Tell me what you felt" she asked him while the others were preparing to go to the factory.

"Miles… miles feels like he is becoming more dangerous. I don't understand why his feelings are affecting my mark. If he really is using the power of the lunar dragon…"

"You are the duel king. The strongest of all. You have already proven it countless times. You can bring him back to us."

"I really hope so."

She kissed him lightly and hugged him.

"When we married, you swore to protect me as well as our children in the future. You never failed us. And I know you won't fail us now either."

"Ahem" Tails interrupted them "hate to break the moment but we have to leave."

"Let's go" Sonic got up and wore his duel disc determined.

They arrived at the factory and saw the lights were on. The terrorists were there. However before they could move and cover the perimeter an explosion occurred. The factory was covered in flames. The twins screamed in terror as they hid their faces in Amy's hug. Ruff stood in front of T-bone as if to protect him. The singed ones looked in shock.

"Well, that was unexpected." Knuckles said.

"This can't have been Miles' doing. If he wants to show the world that criminals are paying then he wouldn't kill them with explosives." Sonic answered.

At that moment they saw a figure crawling out of the main entrance with his clothes on fire. He looked at the gang and screamed for help. In terror they realized it was Gerald the leader. Jet attempted to go and help him but suddenly the roar of an engine was heard and in a flash a duel runner ran over the leader's head. On the runner were Miles and Marianna wearing helmets.

"Marianna what are you doing?!" Jet said shocked.

"Sorry dad. He had it coming." Marianna said as Miles accelerated trying to escape. Jet was about to ride his runner and give chase when he saw Sonic already leaving on his own runner.

Sonic started following Miles's runner driving as fast as he could. They rode through crowded streets with thousands of eyes locked in the chase. Suddenly they heard the siren of a police car.

"You on the runners! Stop right now! You have nowhere to go!"

Sonic looked behind and cursed the fact that the cops were after them. If Miles' identity as the rider of justice was revealed, he would go to jail for life. He couldn't let it happen.

He suddenly saw Miles taking a turn towards a highway. He immediately followed and then saw Marianna throwing something on the bridge ahead of them. He passed it and despite the great speed and the darkness of the night he realized in horror what she had thrown.

"A grenade!" he thought in shock as it exploded next to him.

He felt the burn from the flames in his right arm but was able to maintain the balance and continue the chase. Behind him the cops were forced to stop the cars however the choppers continued.

"See anything?" the chief asked the pilot.

"Negative sir. Only cars further ahead. Like they vanished."

"Curses! Ok let's start exploring the highway from this point on! They can't have gone far! Go, go, go!" he screamed as the rest of the force entered the car and went to find an alternate route.

Meanwhile Sonic who had rode further ahead and escaped the helicopter, was able to find where Miles had gone. They had escaped into the wilderness from a missing part of the fence separating the highway from the fields. He saw tire trucks on the ground and followed a countryside road. Soon he came across a point where cars stopped. And to his luck Miles and Marianna were right there resting. Miles saw him. He got up as his father stopped and got off the runner.

"How long do you intend to chase me, dad?"

"Until you stop this madness. You are not becoming a hero like this Miles. You have become a crazy vigilante!"

"How come you see me as a vigilante and not as a psychopathic murderer like the police back home?"

"Cause you are my son. Please Miles. Stop this and come home. We can find an alibi. But only if you stop now!"

"And then what? Ignore the corruption that pollutes this world?! I cannot allow anyone to be treated as a thing anymore father, like I was! I will make this world a safer place! Whether the people of this planet understand it or not! And you won't stop me!"

Sonic felt Miles' words stab him like a knife. He then turned to Marianna.

"And you? You follow him because you want to make the world a safer place by murdering millions?!"

"I follow him because I love him and I believe in his vision of a safer world!"

"Is that really the reason? Or is it what you've made yourself believe to live with the guilt?!"

Marianna felt once again being choked by the guilt. Robert's' face came across her mind. She felt that she was a monster. The Miles took her from the hand and made her ride the runner.

"We're leaving. We have nothing to discuss with him!"

"We're not done yet!" Sonic said activating his duel disc and throwing an anchor towards Miles. Miles' duel disc was caught and activated.

"You plan to fight me father?"

"Don't make me do it Miles. You know you can't defeat me."

"I have a sacred cause. Not even you can stop me!"

"You leave me no choice! It's on!"

"DUEL!"

"I'll start it as the challenged one! I activate the field spell magical meltdown! Now I add aleister the invoked from my deck to my hand. Next since I don't control a monster I summon junk forward! I normal summon aleister and use his effect to add invocation to my hand! Now appear circuit of justice! The summoning conditions, 2 monsters with different types and attributes, have been met! Link summon! Manifest! Link 2 Aleister the invoked of madness! Next I play invocation! I banish aleister the invoked from my graveyard and discard mekk knight of blue sky! The mag who fuses with the elements and the knight of the sky! Fuse and summon the beast of light! Fusion Summon! Manifest! Invoked mechaba! I now return due to invocation's effect, it to the deck and the banished aleister to my hand. I finally set a face down card!That's enough pain for one turn!"

"My turn then son! I draw. I activate the spell card graceful charity! Now I draw 3 and discard 2!"

"Not this time! I activate mechaba's effect and discard pot of avarice to negate and destroy it! Ha! I've outsmarted you this time!"

"Wrong Miles. You've never seen the full extent of my power!"

"Say what?"

"If a card's activation was negated this turn, this card can be activated! And trust me you won't like it! I activate the spell blackwing onslaught! By paying half my life points" (Sonic LP 4000) "and discarding half of my hand I can special summon 5 blackwings from my deck as long as they are from level 1-5!"

"What the! A card that allows you to go plus 5?! How is this possible?! I've never seen you using that card!"

"I prefer to avoid using it! Cause it is just like my sky ruler dragon, given to me by the lunar dragon!"

"The what?!"

"You don't know, do you Miles?" Sonic said revealing his shining mark. Miles looked at it in horror.

"Who… who are you?!"

"I am Sonic the hedgehog! The vessel of the dragon god! The lunar dragon!"

"So that's why you been the king for so many years! You can't be beat because you have divine powers!"

"No Miles. I never relied on them during my duels. Only on special occasions. And unfortunately son you are one now. Back to the duel now! Soar to the sky my feathered warriors! Blackwings oroshi the squall, mistral the silver shield, gale the whirlwind, shura the blue flame and sirocco the dawn!"

"No way!"

"And that's just the start Miles! I activate blackwing feathers! I assume you know what it does!"

"I do!" Miles said realizing he was in a very bad situation.

"I draw 1 card for each blackwing with a different name on board. And I count 5. So I draw a brand new hand along with the cards I already hold. Next I set the link markers with oroshi the squal and gale the whirlwind! Appear sky circuit! Summoning conditions 2 dark winged beasts! Link summon! Appear! Raidraptor wise strix!"

"A raidraptor link? And where does it help here?"

"Wise strix's effect activates summoning a winged beast from my deck! I choose blackwing steam the cloak! Now steam tune with sirocco! Spread your darkened wings and soar to power! Synchro Summon! Fly high! Black-Winged dragon!"

"It's out!" Marianna said.

"And that's just the start! Now mistral tune with Shura! Jet-black wings of evolution open the road towards new heights! Synchro summon! Soar blackwing evolution booster!"

"Not that!"

"I activate its effect to draw one card from my deck! Now it's time! Evolution booster tunes black-winged! Royal jet-black wings soar to the birth of the ultimate king! Slice the winds with your almighty judgement! BLACK SYNCHRO! TAKE YOUR PLACE IN THE SKY BLACK FEATHER SKY RULER DRAGON!"

The sky ruler soared and roared causing Miles to flinch.

"And that was just the start Miles. My dragon gains the effect of gaining power. Next I activate the effect of blackwing Simoon the poison wind from my hand. By banishing blackwing zephyros the elite from my hand I can place directily from my deck black whirlwind on my field and immediately normal summon this card without tributing. This of course activates the effect of my black whirlwind adding to my hand blackwing auster the south wind from my deck. And since I've not yet normal summoned this turn I summon auster the south wind. His effect activates. I can special summon one of my banished blackwings! Say hello to blackwing zephyros the elite! Next I activate the spell offerings to the tributed. I destroy your invoker of madness and skip my next draw phase so the link zone you had is now open! Now I set the link markers with wise strix and zephyros the elite! Appear sky circuit! Summoning conditions 2 or more monsters with same type have been met! Link summon! Appear! Link 3! Summon sorceress! Before her effect of course comes another matter! I tune level 4 auster the south wind and level 6 simoon the poison wind! Spread your sharp jet-black wings and show my opponents the power of the wind! Synchro summon! Fly high! Blackwing full armor master!"

"Full armor master?!" Miles said shocked "I know all your blackwings by heart! What is this then?!"

"Full armor master is the leader of all the blackwings and the most powerful warrior of the sky ruler dragon! He is unaffected by all effects including mine. Also when you activate a monster effect your monsters gain wedge counters. If you happen to control any monsters with wedge counters on my main phase, I can take control of all of them! And now comes the effect of my summon sorceress! Special summon a monster from my deck with the same..!"

"Enough descriptions! Summon a monster with the same type as armor master!"

"Fine then! Appear bora the spear! Next I activate the effect of my zephyros the elite! By returning my whirlwind to my hand and taking 400 points of damage" (Sonic LP 3600) I can summon it back! Now with my level 4 zephyros and level 4 bora I build the overlaying network! Avian hunter of the afterlife! Seek the truth with your dark eyes and grasp glory for me with your sharp talons! XYZ summon! Take flight! Raidraptor force strix! I activate force strix's ability! By detatching zephyros I can add blackwing blizzard the far north for later from my deck to my hand! And now for 2 final summons! Link markers set with summon sorceress and force strix! Fight for me! Topologic gumblar dragon!"

"Topologic gumblar dragon?! How are you planning to use this card! You can't monster spam and you can't extra link!"

"I only need to use its effect once Miles! Just once! From my hand I activate the spell card rank up magic soul shave force! I pay half my life points! (Sonic LP 1800) to revive the force strix and use it as an xyz material for the summon of a monster with 2 ranks hugher! GO! RANK UP XYZ CHANGE! Come forth! Cyber dragon infinity!"

"No way! Even cyber dragon infinity?!"

"Yes! And since I had to use the monster zone where topologic gumblar dragon points to we both have to discard 2 cards!"

"Oh no!"

"Now look at what you are facing Miles! The leading warrior of the blackwings! A 3000 point dragon whose effect to discard affects your summons too. Cyber dragon infinity who will negate anything you do. And last but not least the king of all blackwings. Who happens to gain 300 points for each of my 11 blackwings that are resting in the graveyard! So he has 6800 attack points! It's over Miles! I activate cyber dragon infinity's effect to take your mechaba and attach it to my infinity! You can't stop me now son! You're both coming with me! Sky ruler dragon! Attack Miles directily! Judgement of the sky!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" (Miles LP 1200)

"Now that you're attacked I can summon gorz the emissary of darkness and also get a token as strong as your dragon!"

"So what! Gorz can't survive this! Full armor master destroy it!"

"AAAH!" (Miles LP 900)

"Next I enter my main phase 2 and set 3 cards face down! My turn is over. Miles give up. I have 3 cards that can counter your attacks! The token will be of no use! You can't win. Surrender."

"Never!"

"Son look at you! You are facing an army you can't go against! You first move will be negated. 2 of the cards in your hand will be destroyed if you try to summon to a zone that a link points to. And you have to go against my 2 most powerful synchros too. You can't outplay me Miles."

"I will!"

"Fine. Have it your way. I end my turn!"

"Now that you ended your turn I activate scapegoat to get 4 tokens. Since your gumblar dragon already used its effect this turn my hand is safe."

"Clever move son. You really have improved. But you have to go against cyber dragon infinity's negation effect! Infinity transcience!"

Scapegoat was destroyed.

"Fine! I draw! Perfect! I activate the one spell that can break this board! Super polymerization!"

"Oh no! speed spell 4 I can't react!"

"That's right. I use my invoker in my hand as well as your cyber dragon infinity to fusion summon another mechaba! Next I activate the spell world legacy memory! It summons Mekk knight blue sky from my deck! Then thanks to my monster's effect I can add 2 Mekk knights from my deck to my hand because on the same column he is you have 2 cards. I now summon 2 two more columns these mekk knights! Mekk knight purple nightfall and red moon!"

"And where will you go from here Miles. You have no monsters in your extra deck that can go against me. If you had kept mechaba you could have fused it with invoker and infinity to summon the invoked elisium and banish all of my dark monsters except full armor master. But now you have nothing left."

"Damn he is right." Miles thought "I really don't have anything. Even if I try to attack my monsters will be just destroyed. But I can't lose here. I can't let the world suffer due to criminals. No one is willing to act on it but me!"

The moment Miles thought those words Sonic's mark started shining and let out a blue ray of light. It stroke Miles.

"Son are you ok?!"

Miles was standing still like a statue. Inside his head he was feeling like he was flying.

"What is this feeling? Where am I? What happened to the duel?"

He then saw the light in front of him taking a shape like a card.

"What the… a card?…"

The next moment he opened his eyes and was back to the duel field.

"What was that vision?" he thought while he picked his extra deck trying to think of a strategy to take out his father. Then he saw it.

"This is…. But how? I never put this card in my deck! But I have no choice but to use it!"

Sonic on the other hand was worried. Miles had reacted to his mark.

"I set the link markers with my mechaba and my 3 mekk knights!"

"Borreload dragon? I told you it won't help son!"

"Wrong father! This is my new power!"

"New what?!"

"Appear circuit of justice! The summoning conditions, 4 monsters with at least 2 mekk knights have been met! Link summon! Manifest! Link 4! Mekk knight black moon ultima!"

Miles' new link monster appeared and Sonic looked at it in awe and fear.

"Oh no! Miles really is tapping into the lunar dragon's power with his emotions!"

"I activate my black moon ultima's effect! By tributing a monster he points too meaning my token he adds its power to his 3000 attack points! Now my knight has 9800 attack points! I told you father, not even you can stop my sacred mission. Black moon ultima! Attack the sky ruler dragon! Black eclipse slash!"

"No Miles! You won't win! I activate my trap card! Mirror force! It shatters your monster to pieces!"

"I activate the effect of my ultima! By sending a card from my deck to my graveyard he can tap into one of its effects! I choose my red reboot!"

"Oh no!"

The black eclipse slash met the sky ruler dragon's judgement of the sky attack and the concentration of power started shaking the earth.

"It's over father! I am now the king! And I will clear the world I rule!"

"No! You haven't won yet! I activate the effect of the ghost ogre and snow rabbit in my hand! Since your mekk knight is attempting to activate its effect I can discard my ogre to have it destroyed right now!"

"NOOO!"

Black moon ultima was shattered!

"I can't believe you make me do this father! I activate my ultima's effect! When it is destroyed by an effect we take damage equal to its original attack points!"

"Say what?!"

The debris of black moon ultima's body were sent flying on Sonic and Miles. (Sonic LP 0 Miles LP 0) Sonic fell on his back due to the shock but immediately go up and looked around. By the time the smoke cleared he saw Miles and Marianna riding to the distance and taking the first turn they saw. He was so much in shock that he couldn't mount his runner and chase them. His life points were 0. Miles and he had resulted in a draw. He returned to the airport and his friends were there waiting in the jet. Amy immediately approached him.

"What happened?" she asked him.

The others got up worried since Sonic had returned alone and with the expression of shock still on his face.

"You dueled him didn't you?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Yes."

"We felt you guys dueling but suddenly… nothing." Wave informed him.

"Miles…"

"He escaped?!"

"Yes…"

"But how? He was supposed to stop if you defeated him. You defeated him didn't you?" Knuckles asked, but didn't get a reply.

"Sonic you beat him didn't you? Didn't you?!" Jet asked Sonic while grabbing him from the hand.

"No."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said shocked.

"Dad you lost?!" Aurora sat next to him.

"No. we ended in a draw."

"Miles is as strong as you are? How?! We helped him with his deck. He shouldn't have been powerful enough." Evelyn said.

"He tapped into the lunar dragon's power. He got a new monster."

"WHAT?!" Amy said unable to believe it.

Half an hour later everyone was trying to figure out the next plan of action taking Miles' new powers into account. Sonic however didn't participate. He was talking on the phone. Amy after the meeting approached him.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Amy. When this journey began I thought catching Miles would be simple. But now it's obvious that we are on a manhunt around Europe if not around the world. We'll need as many allies as possible.

"You mean you called…"

"Yes."

Meanwhile at London

"Call as many as you can Blaze" Silver the hedgehog said dialing numbers "Sonic needs the help of a many of us as possible."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53; complex matters, Interpol interferes

Sonic closed the TV. Despair started filling his heart. He was watching the news trying to find a clue as to where Miles would head but instead saw an interview with Interpol agent Hoffman, who led the investigation about the rider of justice. He said that at the start of Miles' kill streak he saw it as nothing more than a nuisance but after the explosion at the factory back in Bucharest, he declared it was personal and that he would apprehend the rider himself. He also claimed that he knew the rider wasn't a psychopath but a vigilante. He said that his signature head crashing was nothing more than an effort to trick the police that he was a psychopath. Sonic realized in terror that he knew Miles would act calmly and with patience making him an easy target. Now that Interpol was on his trail it would be even harder to find Miles himself. As the duel king he wouldn't go unnoticed very easily. And if they somehow connected his search to the rider, agent Hoffman and his team would easily realize Miles' identity and seal his fate.

He felt relieved to have warned Silver to motivate all of their friends from the hunt of the god cards and have them standby checking about any criminal movement big enough to attract Miles' attention. Meanwhile the rest of the team from back home, Shadow, rouge, Storm also took action. Rouge would meet with the rest of the gang in order to help them and be sure her children would be safe. Storm and Shadow would travel everywhere the tracking team would lead them as a second Miles-chasing team. However he didn't warn anyone of Miles' new power. Cause he himself was also concerned. If Miles was able to tap into the lunar dragon's power once then he would probably be able to do it again. Sonic, as Jet stated, was technically a god, since he bore the spirit of the lunar dragon. And yet Miles had managed to result in a draw with him. If he really could go against Sonic, the others wouldn't stand a chance.

Tails at that moment brought him out of his thoughts.

"We got a message from Blaze. The covered story of a loose psychopathic killer in Berlin was just leaked. The police didn't want the people to panic and never told anyone. But now it is common knowledge. Furthermore a white duel runner was stopped earlier this morning on its way to Berlin and the driver was given a speeding ticket because the passenger wasn't wearing a helmet."

"It must be Miles" Sonic said "I don't know how he made such a mistake but now we know where he is headed."

Soon they were on their way to Berlin. Luke hacked into the police data to see the clues about the killer. He noticed that his victims had their arms crossed like they were just buried in a funeral. The team realized that this was probably the job of a professional and found out who the criminal was immediately. It was a former gravedigger named William Kramer who had just quit his job at a cemetery, claiming he couldn't stand the vibe any longer. He had a record of visiting a mental hospital claiming he heard the dead calling their loved ones to follow them to heaven. Of course his victims were relatives of several people he had buried. Now knowing where Miles would go, they started to prepare Sonic's deck for his next confrontation with Miles. Once they made it to Berlin however, when Knuckles went to see where the house of the killer was, he noticed the police was 10 times more active than it should have been. That meant the risk of Sonic chasing Miles and dueling him again was way too big. Instead Luke was chosen to go against Miles. Sonic informed them of mekk-knight black moon ultima's known abilities. Luke immediately started working on his deck with Evelyn and Aurora who used similar decks. Soon after Evelyn left to ask Sonic about whether Luke should run a specific card in his deck against Miles, so Aurora approached Luke.

"Hey Luke ummm.."

"Aurora please not now. We don't have time for your romance."

"No it's not that. It's just…"

Luke looked at her and realized she was serious.

"I'm scared. Miles is as powerful as my dad. And my dad is the duel king. Are you sure it's a good idea to go?"

"Don't worry rory. I will be fine. I have already calculated my formula for victory."

"Yeah but I'm not only worried about whether you bring back my brother. I'm worried about you too. What if Miles flips and hurts you?"

"Rory" he said holding her hands "thank you for your concern but I'm gonna beat Miles. Don't worry about me."

Aurora felt the confidence in his words and nodded.

Later that night the singed ones arrived at Kramer's house. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles entered and caught Kramer by surprise.

"Who are you people? What do you want?"

"William Kramer you are in danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"The rider of justice is after you."

"What?!" he said in shock.

"Listen. Come with us. Turn yourself in. The police will protect you."

"Wha- what do you mean turn myself in?"

"We know you are the serial killer the police is after. But what's important right now is that we keep you safe. So come with us now".

William thought of it for a second then nodded positively. Afterwards they walked out to get to their runners. However in the middle of the streets the sound of a gun firing was heard and William fell to the ground holding his belly and screaming in pain. Sonic Tails and Knuckles immediately took cover behind a car but before they realized where shot came from a duel runner came out of nowhere and run over William's head ending his life instantly. Sonic immediately dialed a number.

"What was that?!" Amy's voice was heard from the phone.

"A distraction. Marianna shot the guy so Miles could run over him! Send Luke after him! We'll catch Marianna!"

"Ok copy that!" Amy said and then turned to Luke who was riding Knuckles' duel runner and waiting close to Kramer's house.

"Go! Miles has killed Kramer! Catch him!"

"I'm off!" Luke said accelerating.

He immediately turned to the route where Kramer's house was and run by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Then he followed the sound of Miles' runner. Soon he saw it in front of him. Miles noticed him and accelerated as well. Luke soon realized that Miles wasn't driving as he used to. Soon enough the entered and alley where a stray dog jumped out of the way scared. Immediately Miles' runner slowed down and stopped. Luke also stopped in shock realizing they had been played by Miles again. in his current state he wouldn't stop for a stray dog.

"Of course. How could I not see it." He said looking at the rider who had his helmet on "How could you have been the one to shoot from such a distance Marianna. Only Miles could have pulled of such a feat."

"Hi Luke."

It was Marianna riding the runner. Miles had shot William and she run him over.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting people?"

"I do it because it is the right thing."

"The right thing from your or Miles' point of view?"

"From our point of view."

"Marianna wake up! Miles is using you! I don't know if he likes you or not but he is clearly using you do his bidding! You just run over a human's head!"

Marianna released a tear but Luke didn't see it.

"No he would never do something like that! And I would never do what I do without my free will!"

"Come back to us Marianna. Interpol is on your trail. We need to go home and find an alibi. If the rider of justice stops here the case will freeze just like with the zodiac killer. It is the only way to help Miles."

"NO!"

"Marianna! If you truly care for him you have to do this!"

However he never got a reply. The alley was filled with light coming from a helicopter.

"This is Interpol! Dismount your runners and put your hands in the air!"

Luke realized that he had to choose between letting Marianna go in order to guarantee Miles' and her freedom or try to outmaneuver the police and catch her.

"Get out of here" he said while accelerating. Marianna also turned around and accelerated. Luke immediately used the nitro equipped to Knuckles' duel runner. The exhaust hose spit fire and drew the police's attention buying enough time for Marianna to escape. Luke raced through the city with Interpol on his trail. He went to the meeting point and Jet who took the runner and left while he descended to the sewers. The plan was that he would follow the pipes to the location where Amy and the others were waiting. However while he was walking he heard a voice to his right.

"Well, well, well."

Luke turned his head and saw the one person he didn't expect. Agent Hoffman himself! Thankfully he still wore his helmet for a scenario like this.

"Agent Hoffman".

"I take it you know what happens when you allow a serial killer like the rider of justice to escape".

"Yes."

"Then remove the helmet and put your hands in the air."

"I have a better idea. Let's duel with my freedom at stake."

"Please kid. That won't work like the movies. You won't just risk your freedom and I will accept out of honor. You should have something as precious as your freedom to give in case you lose."

"I have".

"Then let's hear it".

"I win, I'm free. I lose, you catch me and I reveal who the rider of justice is".

Hoffman's eyes widened.

"You know his identity?"

"Yes".

"Hmm. Alright kid you got yourself a deal."

"DUEL!"

"My turn!" Luke said "I summon lady debug in attack mode! Her effect activates! I add salamangreat gazelle from my deck to my hand! Now appear circuit of soul! I set the link marker with my lady debug! Link summon! Appear! Salamangreat veilynx! Now it's effect activates. I add salamangreat sanctuary from my deck to my hand!"

"Hold it! I activate effect veiler! Your veilynx is useless."

"How come Interpol uses a cheap card like effect veiler? I was expecting something like the trap infinite impermanence. But you allowed me to activate called by the grave! It banishes veiler and negates its effect!"

"Oh no!"

"Father I have inherited your burning soul. I will definitely win and keep Miles' secret safe" Luke thought as he continued his flaming combo.

"From my hand I discard salamangreat spinny to activate its effect. Veilynx attack points increase by 500. Then salamangreat gazelle's effect activates. Since a salamangreat was sent to the graveyard I use her ability to summon her directily to the field! Next I activate her second effect. Once per turn when she is summoned I can send a salamangreat card from my deck to my graveyard. I choose the counter trap salamangreat roar!"

"A counter trap in the graveyard? Kid you may be easier to catch than I thought. Counter traps don't work in the graveyard".

"Under normal conditions yes. However this deck is special. And you will see now what I mean agent Hoffman. I activate the field spell salamangreat sanctuary! Next I special summon spinny from the graveyard!"

"How?!"

"Spinny revives itself when I control a salamangreat monster except itself. However it has to be banished when it leaves the field. But I have another plan for it. I overlay my gazelle and my spinny! All powerful beast of fire emerge from you flaming slumber and stomp my opponents to the ground! Xyz summon! Appear! Salamangreat mirage stallio! Now I activate stallio's effect! By detatching one xyz material like salamangreat gazelle I can summon a salamagreat monster from my deck in defense mode! However this costs me to not activate any monster effects this turn other than fire type effects. Now come forth! Salamangreat jack jaguar! Now I set the link markers with veilynx and jack jaguar! Circuit combine! Link summon! Appear! Salamangreat sunlight wolf!"

"So you have summoned 2 weak monsters. Where will you go from here now?!"

"Never underestimate your opponent agent. They may have a power greater than your own! And I believe I do! After all my deck is salamanGREAT!"

"Arrogant huh? Let's see how much you speak when I arrest you!"

"Let's see you arrest me after this move! Sanctuary's effect activates! It's time for reincarnation link summon!"

"Say what?!" Agent Hoffman said shocked.

Meanwhile Sonic Tails and Knuckles were searching for the runner carrying Marianna, thinking she was Miles. However soon Tails came upon them and informed Sonic. Sonic immediately started chasing her but soon enough realized she was merely playing with him. Once they were back outside William's house he saw a figure jumping from the top of a building. The figure landed on the road and once Marianna drove next to him he jumped on. Sonic managed to see his son's face. They kept racing until Sonic caught up to them. He tried to crash their runner to get them to stop. But at that moment his mark started shining. Miles' eyes also became blue. Sonic looked at this shocked, fearing of what the lunar dragon had in mind for them. Soon his runner started accelerating even more overtaking Miles and Marianna. Sonic tried to stop it. Now a blue shine had started to cover the runner. He looked back and saw nothing. Only an eternal blue.

"What the heck is going on?! Where are you taking me?!" He screamed but the lunar dragon's mark kept shining and driving him to the unknown.

Marianna looked shocked at Miles whose eyes were still blue.

"Miles?! Miles?! Come on baby talk to me! Miles!"

Miles' eyes turned back to normal. He looked at her for a moment. She immediately kissed him in relief.

"What happened? Where is my father? Did we outrun him?"

"No. Something crazy happened. His runner was covered in a blue shine and disappeared. It looked like the time travel scene from back to the future movie but without the fire trails."

"Could that have been the dragon god he said he is the vessel of?"

"Probably. But why were your eyes blue?"

"I don't know. I felt weird. Like if someone was calling to me. I saw my black moon ultima in front of me momentarily and it turned into a giant blue dragon like figure."

"Well whatever it was, we should discuss this later. Interpol is on our trail. We have to hide."

"Ok baby move over I'm driving."

Back in the sewers Luke had the duel under control.

"Salamangreat sanctuary's effect lets me link summon a salamangreat link monster by using copy of it that's on the field instead of materials! Sunlight wolf! Be reborn through the power of fire! Reincarnation Link Summon! Appear again sunlight wolf!"

"Phew and there I thought you were making a big move. But you just replaced one sunlight wolf for another. You gained nothing off of it."

"Don't be so sure agent. When sunlight wolf is sent to the graveyard as the material for the summoning of a copy of itself it adds a salamangreat spell or trap from my graveyard to my hand! I choose my salamangreat roar!"

"Say what?!"

"And that was just the start! Salamangreat jack jaguar also has another effect! By returning another salamangreat monster from my graveyard to my deck or extra deck, like my dead sunlight wolf I can revive my jaguar under wolf's link marker! And when it is summoned I can activate the effect of wolf to add a salamangreat monster from my graveyard to my hand! I choose my gazelle! I now set 3 cards face down and end my turn! Now let's see you getting out of this agent Hoffman!"

"Very well. I draw! I summon SPYRAL drone in attack mode! I use its effect! I can rearrange the top 3 cards of your deck as I like!"

"No way! Go solemn strike! For 1500 LP" (Luke LP 6500) "I negate your monster's effect and smash it!"

"Then I use monster reborn to revive it!"

"Oh no you don't! I activate the effect of ghost belle and haunted mansion to negate monster reborn!"

"Darn you! You can't calculate everything kid! I activate the effect of my SPYRAL super agent! I choose the type of the top card in your deck. If I guess it right he jumps to the field!"

"Forget it! Go salamangreat roar! I negate the activation of your effect and smash it!"

"Darn! Fine then! I activate card destruction. I discard my hand and draw 2 new cards. So do you with your gazelle! Then I activate the effects of my 2 SPYRAL mission rescue traps in my graveyard! By banishing them my 2 monsters are revived! I use the effect of drone to rearrange the top card of your deck and put the one under it on top! Now appear circuit of mission! I link summon SPYRAL double helix! Helix's effect activates. I guess the type of the top card of your deck and if it's right I summon a SPYRAL monster from my deck! I say monster! After all I know it is ash blossom and joyous spring."

"I activate my final set card! Infinite impermanence! It negates Helix's effect!"

"Oh no!"

"That's how you negate an effect!"

"Damn it! Ok then! Helix destroy sunlight wolf!"

Helix attacked sunlight wold but veilynx appeared and was destroyed instead.

"What the heck?"

"Veilynx's effect was activated. By banishing itself it saves sunlight wolf from destruction".

"You still take damage!"

"100 points are nothing." (Luke LP 6400)

"I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn again then! Draw! I use stallio's effect again! by detaching spinny I can summon salamangreat fowl from my deck! Now I activate the spell cosmic cyclone to banish your set card!"

"NO! My storming mirror force!"

"Now I set the link markers with sunlight wolf, jack jaguar and fowl! Link summon! Arise! Borrelsword dragon!"

"Borrelsword dragon?! No way! only a few duelists possess that card!"

Luke cursed the fact that he forgot he shouldn't use borrelsword. But now it was too late.

"I'm ending this! Borrelsword! Attack double helix! At this moment he steals half the attack points of double helix!"

"AAAAAAH!" (Agent Hoffman LP 5000)

"Mirage stallio attack directily!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" (Agent Hoffman LP 3000)

"Borrelsword's effect activates! He switches my stallio to defense mode and attacks again. it's over!"

"NOOOOO!" (Agent Hoffman LP 0)

Hoffman waited for the smoke from the explosion borrelsword dragon's attack to clear, but when he could see again Luke was gone.

"You may have escaped today but I will catch you! You and the rider of justice! You hear me?!"

Luke could hear him. But he kept running. After a short run he made it to the sewer entrance of the location Amy was waiting. He got out. Amy immediately run to his side.

"Luke what happened?"

"I'm sorry. I was played by Miles. It was Marianna riding the runner."

"Where is she then?"

"I had to let her get away to lure agent Hoffman and the Interpol away from her."

Amy let a tear drop but immediately calmed.

"It's ok. You did the right thing. Keeping them safe for now is what we should do. Let's get back to the plane. Maybe Sonic will catch them."

"Yeah let's go".

When they returned however, Tails and Knuckles were at the plane informing the rest of the situation.

"What happened?" Amy asked them "where is Sonic? Did he catch Miles and Marianna?"

"No. they're gone. And so is Sonic!"

"What?!"

"We can't find him. His cell phone is offline and we can't feel him with our marks either!"

"But that's impossible!"

"That's what I'm saying!"

Amy felt she would crack. Now both her son and her husband were gone. However she decided to stay strong and lead the team until Sonic returned to them.

"Ok then. Until he is back I will make the decisions. For now we have to continue trying to track down the kids. Inform Blaze and Vector to check the borders of Germany 24 hours a day. We have to make sure they won't cross to another country. Also tell Silver, Espio and Zeena to keep us informed about criminals Miles could chase."

"And what about Sonic?!"

"Sonic will be ok. I'm sure!"

Tails looked at her and then dialed a number. Amy looked outside the window of the jet.

"Sonic please be back soon. I don't know for how long I can be strong."

Sonic was fighting with all his strength to stop the runner from continuing to speed up. Suddenly it stopped. He felt his spine touch the front part of his body. He closed his eyes for a few moments to relax. When he opened them though, he felt he was dreaming. All around him were flying vehicles. Some looked like duel runners on flight mode. The buildings were made of glass and were also huge. Sonic was filled with awe but also started to worry. There were no places like that on Earth. No city was that advanced.

At that moment he noticed a screen showing a parade. The leaders of the parade were holding a banner. On the banner was written a phrase that made Sonic feel like he would faint. He knew where he was or more accurately WHEN! He had no idea what surprises the lunar dragon had in store for him but there were surely bad ones. All these thoughts crossed his mind as he read the phrase

HAPPY 10TH DICTATOR SONIC DEATH ANNIVERSARY

Sonic's quest to save his son had now become a journey though time. A journey to the future he once saved.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54; hunted through time and space

Amy was looking at the roof of the plane trying to sleep. It was impossible. She couldn't sleep without Sonic. Her heart squeezed when she imagined what Sonic was going through right now, wherever he was. She feared the chance he was captured by Interpol while chasing Miles. Or the chance Miles flipped so much that he killed Sonic. Anything was possible.

Aurora and Evelyn knocked the door.

"Mom can we come in?"

"Come".

They entered in their nightshirts and sat next to their mother.

"Mom. Are you ok?"

"How can I be ok?" she said in tears "I am losing both my husband and my son".

"Mom" Evelyn took her hand "Miles and dad are ok for sure. Miles has Marianna to take care of him right now. She thinks half-logically right now so she'll put a stop to his hunt until things calm. And dad is the strongest duelist out there. He'll come back to us. I'm sure of it".

Amy looked at her daughters and then hugged them.

"I'm so glad you are still here with me".

"We promise you mom. By the end of all this we will be all 5 at home watching the zombie apocalypse 2 we didn't get to see. All of us. Miles and dad as well."

Amy thanked them for the comfort and then they left. Falling asleep proved easier after that.

Sonic on the other hand didn't have an easy time. He had been riding through the city asking for info as to where he was but they all took him for crazy. Soon enough the police took over and captured him. They took him to their headquarters which were proven to be dictator Sonic's old stronghold. Inside they were leading him to a cell when they came across the chief of police. When he and Sonic crossed eyes they couldn't believe it. The chief was the leader of the rebels from Sonic's last visit.

"What the…?! Sonic the hedgehog?!"

"It's you! The leader of the rebels against my descendant."

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is that really you?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"The lunar dragon brought me here apparently."

"The dragon god?"

"Yes."

"Come to my office. It clearly has something to do with our timeline".

The chief ordered the officers who now looked at them like they were lunatics to let Sonic go. Then they went to his office. It was big and full of bulletin boards where case files were hanging.

"Pretty busy I see" Sonic commented.

"Yeah. Despite the fact it's been 10 years since our liberation there are a lot of things to fix. But I am optimistic. Ever since you freed us things have only been getting better by the day. But enough about me. Tell me. Why are you here?"

"Well.. things got pretty screwed back in my time. After another incident back in my time.."

"Yeah the incident of the 3 god cards. It has been recorded in history".

"After that I had my children with my wife. But now my oldest child, my son Miles… he was abducted and was gonna be hold for ransom but he killed all his abductors to survive. And now he has adopted the belief all criminals must die. I was chasing him but the lunar dragon stopped me from making him crash in order to catch him and brought me here."

"Hmm.. so you are trying to save your son."

"Exactly. I need to ask you something. Have you people developed time machines in this time?"

"Yes we have" the chief said while opening the drawer.

"Good. I'm gonna need a ride back to my time. I have to return and stop my son".

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that".

"Huh? Why? You're afraid that you might distort time?"

"No. I'm afraid you will change time again."

"What?"

The chief immediately raised a gun and pointed it at Sonic!

"What are you doing?!" Sonic said in shock.

"I can't let you go. I can't let you stop your son!"

"Say what?! What do you mean?! I have to stop Miles! I have to save him!"

"And I can't let you."

"Huh?"

"Move".

"Ok cool. I'm moving." Sonic said.

They moved through the department and headed to a section of the building that looked like a lab.

"Why are you doing this? Tell me at least".

"I'm gonna erase those memories anyway so I might as well tell you. I know that your son turned like this. But he was eventually caught by Interpol. He had been killing for years and was caught after he had a family with Marianna the hawk. You died of a heart attack when your son was tried and condemned to death. Your grandson came to hate humans and when he had his family he gave to his own son, the dictator Sonic, the worst parts of dueling. I lied to you about your lineage being an honorable one. Your descendants brought pain to the world. But now the world is finally looking good. I can't let you go back to the past and change it. If that happens… who knows how the world could end up."

"Listen to yourself. If I change the past and my line doesn't become evil the war will never take place. I can rid you of this pain."

"You will kill the versions of this time of all the people in the world. Including me. I don't care if it's for the better it's not right. And I don't want to die."

"Then… I guess…. You have to live with it!" Sonic said turning around and kicking the gun off of the chief's hands. Then he kicked him in the belly knocking him on the ground. He landed next to a pipe on the wall. Sonic went next to him with lightning fast moves and used the chief's handcuffs to tie him to the pipe. Then he hit him on the head making him faint before he called for help. Then Sonic started walking through the building looking for an exit. He tried to look as calm as possible. He headed towards the garage but at the moment he sat on his runner and turned the engine on the alarm was turned on! He heard the chief's voice throughout the building.

"DON'T LET SONIC THE HEDGEHOG ESCAPE!"

Sonic immediately accelerated and headed for the exit. The police formed barriers of cones and bars but Sonic sped right through them breaking the bars. Soon enough police cars were on his tail. Sonic felt sure he would escape as his runner was faster but he forgot that they also had flying vehicles. He was thinking of how to escape but then he heard a barrage of gunshots. He saw one of the vehicles had a gatling gun and opened fire against him. He panicked and tried to dodge the bullets knowing full well if one tire was pierced by a bullet he would be caught or even worse die in the crash. He looked at the lunar dragon's mark.

"Help me! Help me damn you! You brought me here!" he thought angry and scared.

But at that moment he realized that the lunar dragon brought him to the future to show him what he should do to save Miles. How he would return to the present was up to him.

Sonic closed his eyes and focused. He heard the chief from a police flying vehicle.

"Give up! You're being targeted by rocket launchers! Stop or we will open fire!"

Sonic ignored him as his mark started shining. He saw a barricade of heavily armored vehicles in front of him. All of them were equipped with rocket launchers.

"Looks like it's do or die!" he thought as put the pedal to the metal.

His runner started emitting a blue shine similar to the one he had when he left the present. He closed his eyes and prayed the chief wouldn't shoot. He opened his eyes and screamed.

"BACK TO THE PAST!"

His runner suddenly accelerated faster than the light going through the barricade. The chief watched in shock.

"Damnit." He turned to his lieutenant "Activate a time machine. I'm going hedgehog hunting."

Back at the present Miles and Marianna had checked in to a hotel with fake IDs and were now resting in each other's hug. Suddenly Miles' eyes turned blue.

"Miles! Baby talk to me!" Marianna said in panic when she realized it was happening again.

Miles twitched a couple of times and went back to normal.

"Miles baby. What's wrong?"

"My father… is back."

"So he is ok. That's good."

"Why is this happening to me? Why is the dragon god my father's the vessel of affecting me?"

"Don't know" she said pushing Miles on the bed "don't care. You're mine for the time being." She said attacking him with kisses.

At the same time Sonic's runner appeared in a flash of blue light outside the jet where his friends were sleeping. The flash woke Amy up and ran outside hugging him harder than ever before.

"I knew it" she said in tears "I knew you'd be back."

"I am baby. But let's leave love for later there is a very important matter we have to discuss. Wake up the others."

5 minutes later the singed ones and the kids were awake and waited for Sonic to start talking.

"Listen very carefully everyone. The hours I was gone… I was taken by the lunar dragon to the future."

"The future?" Tails asked.

"And not just the future. But 10 years after the time I and Amy defeated my evil descendant. There I met the chief of police who was actually the leader of the rebels during dictator Sonic's rule. He took me to his office and.."

The next 10 minutes he described them what he learned about the future as well as what happened with Miles and himself in the near future. Amy was very upset with that.

"We have to change this!"

"I know Amy but the chief is also right. Changing the past will affect his timeline. What if he has family? What if he loses them?"

Amy slapped him shocking everyone except Jet.

"I don't care even if I have to change this timeline myself! I won't lose you or Miles you hear me?!"

"I am with her! I won't lose my daughter for the rest of my life because of this cursed timeline! We're changing it!"

Sonic saw the others agreeing with Amy and Jet and no one considering the other possibilities.

"Fine we proceed as planned. We'll catch Miles before Interpol and bring him home. We'll see from then on how to act".

"Maybe we're not supposed to chase him." Tails said thinking.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked shocked.

"Maybe we should just tell him of all that someway. He is a good guy deep down. He won't want to become a time criminal."

"He won't believe us. The only way is to catch him." Sonic answered.

"I'll still try to think of a way to get through to him without catching him. The chief said you chased Miles and never caught him. Let's not repeat history" Tails said.

"Then we should try to get Marianna back to our side. She is the only one Miles will listen to. Maybe if we convince her, she'll convince him." Jet said.

"Yeah. Sonic said himself that Marianna followed him and had a family with him. If we get her back on our side she will probably turn him back to our side as well. The case will freeze and they will be safe." Knuckles said thinking it through.

"We have to find a way to access the super phone Miles has and inform them of what we know".

"I'll contact Silver to start searching for Miles. We can't access the super phone unless we are at least within 5 kilometer range. We will follow him and instead of catching him, get through to Marianna with logic." Amy said.

The next morning they received a message from Espio leading them to the mountains of Switzerland. Apparently the police was searching for a released psychopath ex-convict who had assaulted his wife multiple times for no reason at all. The fugitive went to her house to win her back but discovered she had married again and killed her, her new husband and everyone who was at the house at that moment. On the way to Switzerland, they saw a broadcast of agent Hoffman declaring Interpol would lead the investigation of the fugitive's case. Sonic immediately saw through his head his plan to use the fugitive as bait to catch Miles. Soon they arrived at Geneva and headed all with no exceptions to a hotel at the mountains close to a skiing resort to use as a base. They checked in with fake ids as well. 3 days went by and there were no signs of Interpol, the fugitive or Miles and Marianna. On the morning of the 4th day Ruff saw on the news that the police had discovered the convict but had to spend the night at an abandoned shack in the woods waiting for the storm to pass. Sonic's suspicions were confirmed. Interpol sure could go through a storm like the one blowing outside the room's window. It was all a trap to lure and catch Miles. They knew that he wouldn't let the captured man have the chance to return to jail for another 30 years and then released again. He would go there and kill him. Sonic immediately ordered from the hotel staff the best equipment they could find so the team could progress through the storm find the shack and wait around for any sign of Miles or Marianna. The kids were ordered to stay back at the hotel and keep them informed for any changes. However when they got hungry, Evelyn went to ask for room service to have something to eat but she saw a weird guy with a weird police costume, clearly not from Interpol, talking with the reception.

"Are you sure it's him ma'am?"

"Yes sir. He checked in with some friends 4 days ago."

"And do you know where I can find him?"

"Well… he and his friends went for hiking."

"In the storm?"

"Yes sir."

"I see. Do you know exactly where they went?"

"I think they took the road to the north."

"Good."

"Sir I have to ask you… why are you asking all these questions? Why are you looking for him? Are with the police or something?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Then what is that costume? It certainly isn't the police's."

"Don't press the matter ma'am. Trust me you don't want to."

"Sir I'm afraid you can't go."

"Don't make me do this doll."

"Security!" the woman in the reception screamed.

However the next moment a silencer gun was fired and planted a bullet between her eyes. A huge security guard came out of a room and went to raise his gun but shared her fate. The stranger looked at them sad.

"For the sake of the future" he said almost whispering and left.

Evelyn saw the whole thing. She felt she would vomit but fought against the feeling and rushed back to the room.

"Pack the stuff! Quickly!"

"What is it?" her sister asked her.

"We have to get out of here!"

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked her calmly.

"An assassin from the future is after dad! He… he was asking downstairs for him… too many questions.. killed her…for the sake of the future he said…" her voice cracked as she fell to her knees and started trembling. Aurora went to her side.

"We… we have to get out of here."

"And go where?" Ruff asked her.

"Back to the jet."

"And our parents?"

"I'll go look for them" Aurora said determined.

"What are you saying?! He is and armed assassin! He.. he will kill us."

"Evelyn think. He said for the sake of the future. If he is from the future he must want to keep it that way. He won't kill Sonic." Luke tried to calm her down. But she didn't.

"But he can hurt mom or anyone of your parents. Dad will do anything to protect them."

"She is right. What do we do?"

"You guys go back to the jet and wait for me there. I'll bring them back all safe!" Aurora said rushing out of the room.

She went downstairs. She saw the dead bodies in horror. However she soon snapped out of it and headed outside. She rode her mom's runner and headed for the location of the shack. After a short 10 minute ride through the freezing cold she saw Sonic's, Jet's and Tails' runner on the side of the road. She immediately parked hers and saw footprints. She was about to follow them but heard another runner heading her way. She turned around and saw her sister following her in their runner.

"What are you doing here? Get back to the jet!"

"No! I am afraid yes but I'm more willing to fight this guy rather than let him hurt anyone we love. I'm coming with you".

"You know, you should really listen to me more. I am 7 minutes older than you."

They laughed for a while and then got serious and started following the footprints. Soon enough they saw a light in the darkness. It was coming from the shack. And right there behind some trees were Sonic and Amy holding each other in their hug to keep warm while looking around for Miles or Marianna to show up. They ran towards them.

"Mom! Dad!" Aurora said once they were in their parents' hearing radius.

Sonic and Amy saw their daughters coming towards them in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?! You were supposed to stay at the hotel!" Amy said angry.

"A guy shot the receptionist and a security guard! He was asking about you dad. He said it was for the sake of the future!"

"WHAT?! The sake of the future?! You can't be serious! He followed me to the present?!"

"Who?!" Amy said not understanding.

"The chief of police in the future! He followed me back here! He wants to stop me from altering the timeline!"

"Listen dad! We've got to get out of here! If he finds you we are doomed."

"But what if Miles shows up? We'll miss our chance!"

"Dad for god's sake Miles was caught when he and Marianna had a family! That will be years after! We have time until then! If he was caught then he must have killed the criminal who is in there without being trapped".

At the moment she completed her phrase a gunshot was heard and a window from the shack was shattered. They saw blood on the walls from where they were standing.

"Told you! We got to leave!"

"And we are!"

They made a run for it after Sonic signaled Tails, Knuckles, Jet and Wave to leave and meet back at the airport. While running Sonic saw a dark figure in the woods.

"Miles?!" he screamed to be heard over the wind.

The figure turned to him and fired a shot. Sonic dodged. It wasn't Miles. If Miles wanted to kill him he would already had.

"RUN!" He screamed to his family.

They run back to the place they began from and rode their runners. Sonic was checking on the mirrors to see if they were being followed. He saw no movement.

Half an hour later they were back at the airport. The kids had already bought hot chocolate for everyone. They all took a moment to relax. However Sonic realized they were still in danger.

"Tails request permission to take off and fast. This guy knows my movements. He will find out we're back here."

"I'm on it!" he said heading to the cockpit. However 5 minutes later he came out with bad news.

"They won't let us take off. The storm is too strong."

"Damnit!" Sonic said.

"Look relax we got security. He won't get past them that easily."

"Only say something won't be done when it's impossible to be done! He is right outside!" Amy said looking outside the window.

Sonic looked outside too and saw the guy holding a rocket launcher and aiming for the plane's gas tank. Sonic woke out with his gun pointed at the chief.

"So you followed me. Now what? You will kill me?"

"No! History must progress as it already has. One of you is coming with me. You'll go back home until your son is caught."

"And what if I say no?"

"I will detonate the launcher and we'll all go down together in a blaze of glory."

"Don't make me laugh you won't do that. If I die now history will change. You will have failed."

"Very well then. I have another way to settle this!" he said showing a duel disc. He activated it. However he also fired a hook which pierced Sonic's right hand right where his mark was.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic screamed grabbing his arm.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed in horror as the others were petrified in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Sonic said in pain.

"Once you lose I will steal your divine powers and use them to force you to obey me and continue this timeline as it is!"

"You can't be serious! I can't duel like this!" Sonic said holding his arm while his blood was dropping on the ground.

"We can!" Aurora and Evelyn said stepping forward.

"Ahahahaha! You?" the chief said laughing "You will duel me? You don't know who you are messing with!"

"We'll take you on. Together."

"Very well then as you wish. 2 on 1. 8000 LP each. You share one field I have mine. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"DUEL!"

"I'll start" Aurora said "I set 4 cards and end my turn."

"Excuse me? 4 set cards? No monsters?"

"My turn" Evelyn said "I summon altergeist marrioneter. Its effect activates. I set altergeist protocol from my deck. Then I activate aurora's trap. Personal spoofing. By returning an altergeist card from my hand to my deck like Meluseek I add another altergeist monster from my deck. I choose altergeist multifaker. Now multifaker's effect activates."

"I chain null nun and blooming dogwood!"

"What is that?!"

"It's the dueling of the future!"

"What?!"

"It's the most powerful handtrap! Whenever my opponent special summon I heal by the attack points of the summoned monster!"

"What?! I already have to summon multifaker!"

"Exactly I will heal by 1200 points!"

"Damnit! Fine mulifaker's effect also summons out altergeist silquitous." (chiel LP 10000). Now appear circuit of power! Link summon! Appear! Altergeist Hextia!" (Chief Lp 11500). I end my turn."

"My turn then. I draw. I summon aloof lupine in attack mode. I activate its effect."

"I don't think so go altergeist protocol!"

"I was expecting that. I activate the trap eternity impermanence!"

"Eternity impermanence?!"

"It activates from my hand if it is response to a trap. Now for 1 turn I choose a card type and those cards are useless."

"What?!"

"I choose traps. Also I activate the effect of my impermanence in the graveyard. By banishing it I can place a trap from my deck on my field. However as long as that trap is out I can only I activate 1 spell or trap per turn. I choose the trap zero generator!"

"Zero generator?" Aurora said fearing what she would hear.

"As long as this card is on the field once per turn, I can add a monster from my graveyard to my hand as long as it has 0 attack points. And of course I choose my null nun!"

"No way! How can we win if that card is continuously recycled?!"

"You won't win! You'll lose here and seal your brother's fate as well as the fate of the future! Now on with the duel! When my lupine is summoned I can banish a monster from my hand like thunder dragon roar and banish from my deck thunder dragon dark. Their effects now activate. Thunder dragon roar summons thunder dragon hawk from my deck. And dark adds thunder dragon matrix to my hand. Then I send my thunder dragon hawk to the graveyard to summon from my extra deck thunder dragon titan!"

"Thunder dragon titan?! But it's a fusion monster, how can you summon it without a fusion card?!" Evelyn said shocked.

"My Titan dragon can be summoned by sending a face up thunder dragon monster from my deck to my graveyard. However that prohibits me from reviving it with cards like monster reborn since it wasn't properly summoned. But on with the duel. I activate matrix's effect in my hand. By discarding it I can add another one from my deck to my hand. Also my hawk's effect activates. I cans shuffle the 3 remaining cards from my hand to my deck and draw the same amount! And now my titan's effect activates! It destroys a card on the field for every thunder dragon effect activated! So say goodbye to hextia and marionneter!"

"Oh no!"

"Now titan! Direct attack!"

"AAAAH!" (Aurora and Evelyn LP 4800)

"I end my turn by using my titan dragon to summon in its place thunder dragon colossus! I end my turn with that."

"Damnit! What do we do? He's got that damn null nun card in his hand. Every time we special summon a monster he will heal! Also his colossus dragon must have some trick too."

"Don't worry sis. We'll win. For daddy."

"My turn! I draw" Aurora said "I activate the effect of personal spoofing. I return an altergeist card from my hand to search a new one."

"Too bad. You went minus 1. Colossus' effect activates. You can't add cards from your deck to your hand anymore!"

"What?!"

"Don't worry sis keep going. I got your back!" Evelyn encouraged her.

"I play then pot of desires. I banish 10 cards from my deck to draw 2".

"Good. I see you saw through my dragon's effect. You can't add. But you can draw."

"So far so good" Aurora thought "But we still have to get rid of that null nun before Evelyn's turn comes. My deck has mostly traps and hers monsters. But how do we get rid of that null nun without him healing?"

She looked at Evelyn and read through her mind.

"Make him waste it" she was clearly saying with her eyes.

"From my hand I summon altergeist meluseek. I now attack directily with it due to its effect!"

"I don't think so! I activate another trap from my hand!"

"What?!"

"I activate the trap monster mutation. It changes a monster on your field with one in your deck of my choice. I choose your marionetter if you have one. And I also chain my null nun. Now watch as I heal infinitely!"

"…. Right into my trap!"

"What?!"

"I chain from my hand the quick play spell shut down. It literally shuts down your trap. So my melussek will stay right where it is!"

"Oh no!"

"Now you won't heal! And your colossus is going down due to meluseek's effect!"

"Damnit!"

"I end my turn!"

Suddenly a hole opened under the chief. A dark aura attacked him and caused his life points to halve. (Chief LP 5750)

"What the..?" Evelyn said trying to understand what happened.

"Null nun's backfired. If I don't heal when I play it I lose half my LP."

"Of course. How did we forget? Dad taught us every card has a weakness. And that was null nun's weakness. Go get him sis. He can't use his trap to revive his null nun during your turn".

"Roger that sister. I draw. I activate my altergeist materialization. It summons my multifaker back. Next multifaker summons meluseek from my deck. Now appear again circuit of power! Link summon come forth altergesit hextia. And that was just the start I play meluseek's effect to add marionetter to my hand. Then I summon it and set altergeist materialization from my deck! Monsters attack! And due to hextia's effect he gains the attack points of marionetter so he 3100!"

"AAAAAH!" (Chief LP 1050) "Now you've gone too far girls! I won't allow the future I live in to change! I won't risk losing anyone of my loved ones!"

"I see.. so you're not wrong to want that" Sonic said still in pain "but we're not either. We're trying to save the ones we love. And that we'll do."

"Very well then. Watch my power. I draw. I activate the spell final impermanence! It forbids your daughters from using any effects this turn! However they can try using the effect of a monster in my graveyard right now."

"Not a hard option. We choose null nun."

"Good. I was hoping you would pick this. Now watch as I show you true power. I now summon solar batteryman. With its effect it sends thunder dragon roar from my deck to the graveyard. Then thunder dragon hawk's effect in my hand will summon roar back to the field".

"At this moment we heal by roar's power" (Aurora and Evelyn LP 7200)

"Then batteryman's effect will special summon a token to my board. It's power is 0 so you don't heal. Now appear thunder force circuit! Link summon appear! Some summer summoner!"

"Lol what a name." Aurora said laughing. (Aurora and Evelyn LP 8800)

"You won't be laughing soon. Due to my roar leaving the field and going to the graveyard I summon thunder dragon dark from my deck. Now by ditching my dark and my batteryman I can summon in their place 2 thunder dragon colossus!" (Aurora and Evelyn LP 15600)

"And now ditch my summoner to summon a titan dragon in its place!" (Aurora and Evelyn LP 18800)

"Finally I activate the spell thunder shift! By giving up 2 of my thunder dragons' attacks and negating their effects I can switch my LP with yours!"

"Say what?!" (Aurora and Evelyn LP 5750 Chief LP 18800)

"And finally I activate the other effect of my final impermanence in my graveyard! By banishing it destroys all the board! No exceptions! And it's speed spell 4 so you can't chain hextia to it!"

"But your dragons will be destroyed as well."

"No they won't by banishing 1 thunder monster from the graveyard for each colossus dragon as well as 2 for my titan dragon they are spared!"

"Oh no!"

"And now I activate the effect of danger jackalope in my hand! It discards a random card from my hand. But since I only hold her she is discarded and activates her effect. I summon from my deck danger bigfoot! Now thunder dragon colossus! Attack them!"

"AAAAH!" (Aurora and Evelyn LP 3150)

"Bigfoot your turn!"

"AAAAH!" (Aurora and Evelyn LP 150)

"Now you're hanging by a mere thread. Once I win I'll take your father's powers and force the future to be as it is now! It's over!"

"No my babies!" Amy said seeing her daughters trying to stand up.

"It can't be!" Tails said

"Listen. Just take my powers. Leave my daughters alone!" Sonic begged him.

"No dad!" Aurora said looking down smiling.

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't take our moment of victory away from us would you?"

"Victory?!" the team said in shock.

"You've lost your mind! I'm at 18800 LP. There is no way a duo of altergeist decks can win this".

"Never say never!" Evelyn said.

"Especially when you are facing the king's daughters".

"You were so busy with your strategy that you didn't think you would destroy one of our most powerful traps!"

"What?!"

A trap card appeared on the field in front of Aurora.

"The trap you smashed was waking the dragon!"

"WHAT?! Wait what am I saying? Borrelsword dragon won't save you".

"We're not summoning borrelsword! There is something even better in our deck! Come forth! Number 35: Ravenous tarantula!"

"NOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"This monster grants all of our monsters power equal to the difference in our life points!"

"And it's my turn!" Aurora said "this is it. I have to draw that one card. The card that can help us win. Come on deck! I draw!" she looked at the card "Hell yeah! I summon my own meluseek! He gains the difference in our LP so 18650 attack points! He can attack directily! And he has along with his 500 attack a grand total of 19150 attack points!"

"This can't be happening!"

"Meluseek attack and end this!"

"NOOOOOO!" (Chief LP 0)

"We did it!" Aurora said jumping out of joy. But the chief wasn't done!

"I don't care if I have to throw my pride away! Your powers are mine Sonic!"

The duel disc sent electricity through Sonic's body who started to scream in pain. The gang looked in horror unable to act. Suddenly the mark of the dragon started shining. Sonic stopped twitching from the pain and teared the hook off of his hand. Then he raised his hand and unleashed a blue beam of energy which stroke the chief dematerializing him. Sonic got back to his senses as his arm healed.

"Sonic are you ok?!" Amy ran into his hug along with Evelyn and Aurora.

"Yeah…. I'm fine."

"What did you do to him?" Wave asked him.

"I think the lunar dragon sent him back to the future. Tails ask again for approval to take off. We have to go into hiding."

"The storm's off. I can see a plane leaving. We're leaving now too!" Tails said.

Half an hour later they were on the air. Tails decided to take them to London to hide in Silver's place for a little while until the chief lost their tracks. Everyone was relieved they had escaped. But not Sonic. He didn't know what to do anymore. Miles was a serial killer chased by Interpol and both he and Sonic were being chased by agents from the future. Sonic made up his mind at that moment. He would continue to pursue Miles but instead of following him he would first try to reason with him by informing him of the situation and then if that wouldn't work, trap him the same way agent Hoffman attempted to. He told the gang of his idea and they all agreed full heartedly, relieved they wouldn't have to risk everywhere they went from now on.

Little did they know that during the time Sonic used his powers to send the chief back to his time, Miles reacted to the use of the lunar dragon's power again. And this time he had another vision which he described to Marianna. A vision of his father with a monster that looked a lot like the sky ruler dragon card above him, His father in his black duelist suit but with his hair raised as if he was struck by electricity, and his cape floating behind him like if he was being blown by the wind. And around them were people watching. He could see they were in a stadium. Marianna theorized it was part of the future. That the lunar dragon was showing Miles another way of living. Instead of killing criminals, to embark on a journey to challenge his father again once and for all. Miles wanted to disagree completely but something didn't let him. He nodded positively and went back to sleep. He needed it. For the next days would mark the way the future would unfold.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55; final stand for the future part 1

Sonic and crew arrived at London's airport and headed as fast as they could to Silver and Blaze's house. Thankfully Silver had become a very high esteemed pro during the time between the god card and incident and today so he had a mansion. The singed ones and their children made themselves at home and the narrated to Silver and Blaze everything that had happened to them these past days as well as what they learned about the future.

"So what you are saying…" Silver said thinking it over "is that we're living in an infinite time loop?"

"Yes." Sonic said "I sent my consciousness to the spirit world and found out that the older versions of me and Amy were not from alternate dimensions but rather our future selves. After the death of Miles in the future they faked their deaths and went to live the rest of their days in the spirit world. I saw it through the power of the lunar dragon. When I touched the grave of my counterpart I saw my future."

"And then when you guys first went to the spirit world your old selves lied to you about being alternate dimension copies of you in order to not ruin the timeline." Blaze said concluding.

"But this doesn't make sense. If they wanted the timeline changed why didn't they tell you what to do?"

"Because this could end up the same way or way worse. The only way to change it was to find it out ourselves someway."

"And why did the lunar dragon allow this time loop to go on for so long?"

"My guess is the lunar dragon was waiting until the birth of the sky god dragon to change it. Maybe I'm wrong. But the point is we now know we live in a time loop. And we have to stop Miles in order to end it and free the world from it."

"So how do we do that?"

"First of all we have to tell Miles and Marianna about all this. That will sure have an effect on them. Or at least on Marianna. Furthermore we will have to do it undetected. Because the chief of police from the future may have now lost us but he may find us again. We have to be ready. Especially for that null nun card. It is way too overpowered. Let alone the fact that we have to also be undetected by Interpol. Thank god they have no obvious lead. They are just searching for the rider of justice."

"About that…." Luke started to say.

They all looked at him.

"Well… when I dueled agent Hoffman, in order to persuade him to duel me and let me go if I win I also bet to reveal Miles' identity if I lose."

"That's nothing special. He could be anyone."

"Let him finish Amy. Luke tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Sonic said frightened.

"I'm sorry uncle Sonic. I used borrelsword dragon to win".

"You did what?!" Amy said in shock.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to finish it fast and run."

"We're in more trouble than I thought" Tails said "the whole world knows that borrelsword dragon is a super powerful and rare card only elite duelists use. Actually… the ones who are known to use it most of the time…. Are the top 50 in the world ranking!"

"And most pros don't have kids" Knuckles recalled" So Interpol knowing probably that Luke is a young man due to the duel he had, they will realize who they are after eventually. Using borrelsword means Luke had access to it. And it means he is somehow close to one of the top 50 duelists. In other words… us!"

Silence spread in the room. Their cover was probably blown. All they could do was wait.

Meanwhile agent Hoffman was at his office thinking. The duelist who beat him in the sewers had borrelsword dragon.

"Could it be that I'm after someone far higher than I could have even anticipated?" he thought to himself looking through all the files of the top 50 duelists. Most of them were pretty young and didn't have children. The woman in number 26 had a child but it was still in primary school. So it couldn't have been her. However….. the legendary 9 had kids about 18 years old. And their decks were known. The one who got his attention was Luke Prowers. His deck was salamangreat. And he had access to his father's copy of borrelsword dragon. However it was only a suspicion.

"But if Luke Prowers knows who the rider of justice is… then who could it be?"

He looked at the files of Luke's friends. The rider of justice was a young male. And the only two people fitting in the description were Ruff the echidna and Miles the hedgehog.

"Who are you rider?" he kept asking himself.

Then he remembered something that had happened a while ago. Miles the hedgehog was kidnapped. And his abductors were found slaughtered. He claimed he slaughtered them to survive but… the bodies showed something else in his actions. Hatred. Lots of hatred.

"Could it be that Miles the hedgehog is the rider and is a vigilante?"

Suspicions and theories. That was all he had. He would require a lot more proof in order to be able to apprehend the rider. The best choice was to keep hunting him but secretly go after Luke and should he prove to be the one he dueled in the sewers, force him to confess who the rider of justice was. His assistant got in.

"Sir a body was found. It was the mafia's doing."

"And why are you telling me? This is the local police's case. We have a rider to catch."

"I know sir. But the higher ups prevented the police from apprehending their boss. They are trying to attract the rider of justice."

Hoffman looked up.

"Ok then. Let's go."

He wouldn't share his suspicions of course. If it really was Luke Prowers who beat him then it was personal. A case he would crack open himself.

At the same time Miles and Marianna were about to start moving in pursuit of new targets again when Miles received a call in Sonic's super phone. The caller wasn't registered. He picked up.

"Hello?"

"Miles? Can you hear me?"

It was Sonic's voice.

"Well, well. How are we father?"

"Miles listen. You have to stop killing. If you don't stop the only thing you'll achieve is getting caught and fried in the electric chair. Please son."

"I told you father. If you won't clean this world I will."

"Miles. What did the lunar dragon show you?"

Miles almost dropped the phone. Marianna saw him talking and took the phone from his hand putting it in speakerphone mode.

"Who is this?"

"Marianna is that you?" Wave's voice was heard.

"Mom?"

"Listen baby. You have to stop and come home. Sonic went to the future and saw that Miles will be killed for the murders he has and will commit. We have been living in a time bubble all this time. The only way to break free is only if you stop."

Marianna was ready to claim they would stop but Miles wasn't ready to give up.

"And what about the world? Let others suffer what I suffered? I'd rather change the future myself by eradicating crime for good!"

"Miles your future is set in stone if you keep this up!"

"Yeah whatever" he said ending the call. Then he proceeded to scream angry at Marianna.

"So that's how it is?! You abandon me the moment I need you the most?!"

"Miles don't you see? Our parents saying that and the dragon showing you the future can't be a coincidence! It is the way to break the time loop."

"They just know that I have been affected by the dragon and try to persuade us of something so crazy. I don't believe them. Now are you with me or against me?!" he said while his hand slowly moved towards his pocket where the gun was.

"I'm with you" she said calmly.

"Good. Now on with the quest. The mafia boss in Milan killed a gang member yesterday. I don't know the reason. But that's a good chance to make him pay and make the mafia disband."

"Ok then let's go." Marianna said.

However while they were riding towards Milan she claimed she was looking online for a map of Milan's buildings as to make an escape route should things go wrong. But what she really did was text her mother the word Milan.

Wave received it.

"The kids ae going to Milan. Marianna just texted me."

"Good" Sonic said "she has started to change her mind. Alright team let's go."

While flying towards Milan Knuckles informed Rouge to meet them there. Meanwhile they started to prepare Luke's deck once again to take on Miles this time.

"Alright Luke remember the Interpol will probably be on their guard. Do NOT use borrelsword dragon again unless there is absolutely no chance of winning without it. Maybe we haven't been discovered yet. But from now on we have to be ghosts to the rest of the world. Understand?"

"Yes uncle Sonic. I will win without borrelsword this time."

"Here take this." Sonic gave him a duo of cards.

Luke took them and looked in shock and awe.

"What the… isn't that….?!"

"It is. Use it against Miles, but only against him. I will authorize you and only you to use it."

"I won't fail you I promise."

"Good."

Soon enough they landed. Sonic and ganged met with Rouge who scolded her children for leaving like that despite being told to stay.

Later that day they noticed that close to the center of the city there was increased police patrols. They realized the mafia was somewhere in the area and that Miles would be there very soon. They split into 3 teams. Luke, accompanied by Sonic Evelyn Jet and Silver who joined them along with Blaze at their quest to stop Miles would climb on the rooftops and be on their guard for any sign of Miles should he come to kill the mafia boss. Amy along with Wave Aurora and t bone would look out for Miles on the streets. Finally Rouge Ruff Knuckles and Tails would take out the Interpol agents guarding the boss and keep him hostage and capture Miles should he actually reach him unnoticed. It was a foolproof plan. However little did they know that the place was gonna turn into a battlefield for their war with their enemies.

Shortly after arriving and each team took their positions while Tails' team would capture the mafia boss, things started going bad. Luke was watching with binoculars on the rooftops when suddenly a bright light blinded him. Immediately he signaled Sonic and the others to hide knowing it was Interpol back for their rematch. However only one man jumped from the helicopter that was shedding light on Luke. Afterwards it flew over searching the rooftops for the others. Luke saw in shock it was agent Hoffman who immediately fired a rope that grabbed his duel disc forcing it into activation.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I found you, Luke Prowers."

"Agent Hoffman! But how?!"

"You really believed I wouldn't make the connections? Your borrelsword dragon revealed everything. So tell me. Who is the rider of justice? Ruff the echidna? Or maybe… Miles the hedgehog?!"

Luke avoided answering but his face gave away the answer.

"I knew it. Miles the Hedgehog is the rider. Perfect. I will apprehend him personally. But first is you. You are under arrest for investigation hindering."

"Only if you can beat me first."

"Please kid. It won't be like that this time. You have nothing to offer in exchange for a chance to duel. I know who the rider is."

"Then why did you come down from the helicopter alone? And force my duel disc into activation?"

Now it was the agent's turn to stay silent.

"You wanna settle the score right?"

"Yes."

"Then bring it on!"

"DUEL!"

"I'll start. I set 2 face downs and end my turn."

"Is this all? It'll be easier than I thought. I draw. I summon salamangreat spinny."

"Exactly as I predicted."

"Huh?"

"I play the trap card metaverse. Now a field spell activates from my deck. And the one I choose is mystic mine!"

"Oh no!"

The field spell was activated casting a spell on Luke's monster.

"Now that you control a monster the mine has cursed you. You can no longer activate monster effects or declare any attacks".

"You call yourself a duelist?! Sonic the hedgehog himself condemned this card upon release. Anyone who uses it instantly becomes an outcast! And you still use it just to beat me?"

"Yes. I don't care if I become an outcast. I lost my pride in our last duel and I want it back!"

"Damn. I end my turn." Luke said. This was not what he had prepared for. The one deck he couldn't beat with his current version of salamangreats. He looked at his deck in despair praying he would draw the one card he had put in there at the last minute and hope it was enough.

Meanwhile on the streets Amy and the others had split. Amy saw the helicopter flying above the buildings and immediately informed them of Interpol's presence. Sonic revealed that Luke was dueling and that they had to find a way to get him out of there and flee as soon as possible. However at that moment a bullet landed on the communicator smashing it. Amy looked at the direction of the place where the bullet came from and saw a giant man heading towards her. He stood few steps away from her.

"Target acquired. Proceeding to beat and exterminate." He said activating a duel disc.

"What the… who are you? What are you talking about?"

"My name's Bruce. I'm a genetically constructed human body. Clone in simple terms. I came from the future."

"The future?!" Amy said shocked. Luke dueling was bad enough now they had to deal with robots from the future.

"Alright and what do you want from me."

"My orders are capture Amy Rose the Hedgehog and bring her back safe and sound."

"And by back you mean the chief of police right?"

"Correct."

"Won't happen big guy. You won't take me without a fight." She said activating her duel disc.

"Very well then. Duel mode engage".

"DUEL!"

"The first move is mine. I summon armatos legio gladius."

"Armatos legio?"

"Gladius' effect activates upon summon. I add the field spell armatos colosseum from my deck to my hand. And now I activate it."

The hologram enveloped Bruce and Amy sending them straight to the center of a colosseum.

"When the colosseum is activated I can add an armatos legio monster from my deck to my hand. I choose armatos legio speculata."

"This is bad. I don't know anything about his cards. The copy of ash blossom in my hand is useless until I can figure out where I should use it so that it will hurt the most" Amy thought as she looked on.

At the same time Rouge Tails Knuckles and Ruff had infiltrated the building where the mafia boss was kept. But what they witnessed when they reached the room he was in almost made ruff faint. The boss was free and had slashed the necks of all the agents that were guarding him. He looked at them.

"Give me a break. I'm too tired to kill you too."

"If you stay quiet and don't cause and problems anymore you will be handed to the authorities soon enough."

"I know you. You are the white duelist. Miles Prowers."

"My friends call me Tails."

"I see. You want to use me as bait."

"For what?"

"For the rider of justice. The king's son."

Everyone froze at those words.

"What did you just say?"

"I heard those agents saying something about suspecting the king's son as the rider. And now you want to make me riderbait. Ain't happening.

"Like you will walk away" Rouge said triggering her duel disc.

"Mom what are you doing?!"

"Don't worry honey. I've dealt with tougher guys. Stand back I'll take him down soon enough."

"Alright then foolish bat. I'll kill you first".

"DUEL!"

"My turn" Rouge said "From my hand I activate quick launch. So now I summon forth from my deck Anesthrokket dragon! Now appear circuit of might. Link summon! Link 1 Linkuriboh. Next from my hand I'll play the continuous spell card world legacy guardragon. It special summons a monster from my graveyard as long as it is a low level dragon like my anesthrokket dragon. Appear again circuit of might! Link summon! Appear Link 1 guardragon elpy. Next the effect of my spell activates. I can move elpy so that it and linkuriboh point to the same monster zone! And now elpy's effect is activated. I can summon forth from my deck a dragon to the zone it points to! I choose my red eyes darkness metal dragon!"

Red eyes appeared and roared summoning anesthrokket from the graveyard.

"Appear once again circuit of might. I link all 4 of my monsters together into my saryuja skull dread! And his effect activates! I draw 4 cards and put 3 back in my deck. Next up is graceful charity. I draw 3 and discard 2. Perfect. I banish anesthrokket dragon to summon white dragon wyverburster. Now appear once again circuit of might! Link summon! Link 1! Guardragon pisty!"

"How much more will you take?!"

"Don't rush me big guy. You'll lose so don't rush it. I use my pisty's effect. I revive my fallen red eyes. Also my wyverburster calls from my deck the mighty black dragon collarserpent to take its place once he is laid to rest. Next my dragon's effect is activated summoning the destrudo the lost dragon's frisson from my graveyard. Next I link my red eyes and destrudo together! This allows me to call forth the most powerful of the guardragons! Guardragon agarpain! And he is serious business. He summons a dragon from my extra deck!"

"Immediately from the extra deck?!"

"Exactly! So say hello to my one and only Red dragon archfiend abyss!"

"Way to go mom".

"And that was only the beginning! I link away all of my remaining dragons except for abyss! Circuit of might appear and link summon my borrelsword dragon!"

"That mighty card is the reason you were discovered and yet you continue to use it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I have yet a couple of things to do. I activate the spell card magical alchemy. I can banish a spell card in my graveyard to search for a copy of it from my deck. I choose quick launch. And I activate it summoning autorokket dragon! Next I activate my destrudo's effect in my graveyard. Once per turn I pay half my life points" (Rouge LP 4000) "and revive it from my graveyard and then reducing it by my autorokket's level. Finally I banish my wyverburster to summon my collarserpent dragon. And now destrudo will give my collareserpent a tune up returning to my deck in the process. Heroic dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! Synchro summon! Arise! Borreload savage dragon!"

"What is this thing?!"

"My newest monster! And now I use its effect! When it is summoned I get to pick a link monster in my graveyard and equip it to my dragon. He gains borrel counters equal to that link's link markers as well as half its attack! I choose saryuja. My dragon gains 4 borrel counters as well as 1400 attack for a grand total of 4400! And for my final move before the end phase I play the spell borrel shot! Since I control a borrel monster I draw the top card of my deck and if it's a rokket card you lose 3000 LP. If it is anything else I have to send 2 cards from my hand to the graveyard. I draw. And look at this it's my shellrokket dragon. So you lose 3000 life points!"

"Damn you" (boss LP 5000)

"I end my turn with this. And at the end phase since my autorokket was summoned by quick launch it is destroyed. Now its effect summons a new rokket from my deck like magnarokket dragon! Your move."

"Finally. Time to dismantle this board. I draw. Come forth cyber dragon!"

"What?!"

"Oh no!" Tails said "Cyber dragons can easily dismantle enemy boards. Rouge watch out!"

"I'm on it! Borrelsword dragon activate your effect and switch my maganrokket to defense mode! And at this moment my magnarokket's effect activates destroying itself and sending cyber dragon to the graveyard."

Magnarokket entered borrelsword's cartridge and was fired at cyber dragon slaying it.

"Perfect. Borrelsword's effect is gone. It's over you lose!"

"What?"

"You just have to wait and see. Hehehehe!"

Rouge turned to the others.

"Go! Find Sonic. Tell him to collect Amy and Luke and leave as soon as possible. If Miles' future is real then he won't be caught yet. Let's save ourselves first."

"Mom what about you?" Ruff said.

"I'll be ok Ruff. Just go."

Ruff looked at her and nodded positively. Then he along with Knuckles and Tails made a run for it.

At the same time Sonic was looking for Tails too. The situation had gotten way out of hand. Luke was dueling agent Hoffman but there was no guarantee that even if he won he would walk free. Amy was nowhere to be found and that shot that was heard the last time they talked made him panic. And now rouge was taking at the mafia boss to keep him from escaping. The best choice was to regroup and find a way to get their friends out of there as soon as possible. Looking for one last time at Luke's side who was still trying to break free from the mystic mine's curse, he sent his friends to look for Amy and he went on his own looking for Tails and his team. However while climbing down a ladder to the ground floor he felt his mark burning him and something came to his mind. A thought implanted there by the lunar dragon. A worrying one. Immediately he jumped to the ground floor which was not very far under and started running with the thought still echoing in his head.

"Don't run. Find the others. Regroup. Now's the time. The final battle has begun. All ends here."


End file.
